DAWN V2
by Ilys86
Summary: Nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie à la réserve Quileute. On sait toujours d'où l'on part mais jamais où l'on arrive. Et surtout on ne sait jamais qui l'on peut rencontrer : l'amour, l'amitié, une famille, une aventure et surtout soit-même. Ceci est mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Non vous ne rêvez pas, après plusieurs années à travailler sur se projet (avec tout ce que cela comporte de doute et de passion), voici la nouvelle version de Dawn. J'ai tenu ma promesse bien que j'ai mis plus de temps à la tenir que prévu...

Il s'agit bien dans les très grandes lignes de la même histoire et en même temps pas tout à fait. Il y a beaucoup plus de chapitres que dans la première version, ce qui veut dire de nouvelles scènes, de nouveaux personnages... Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce que ça donne. Pour l'instant je suis à 34 chapitre soit environ 340 pages Word (si si) et il me reste encore quelques scènes à mettre en place pour vraiment arriver à la fin que je veux.

Et je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta, si une personne est intéressée elle aura donc droit aux chapitres en avance (je dis ça je dis rien) et à ma reconnaissance absolue ! Sinon il vous faudra subir mes gentilles petites fautes qui passent au travers de mes relectures...

**Disclamer :** L'univers de Twilight et la majorité des personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Prologue

J'ai toujours pensé que la vie finissait par atteindre un équilibre. Si nous avons des hauts et des bas, à terme ils se commencent. Mais il faut croire que j'avais tort. Encore une fois le destin est cruel et m'oblige à souffrir. Seulement cette fois j'accepte la douleur car elle protégera ceux que j'aime.

Mon regard ne quitte pas le soleil qui se lève. Un nouveau jour commence à peine. Il est rassurant de voir que certaine chose continueront inlassablement quoi qu'il arrive. Nous sommes si insignifiants dans ce monde ? Alors pourquoi avoir peur ?

Les senteurs des fleurs remplissent l'air, me chatouillant délicatement les narines. Tout à une odeur douce à cet instant.

Je suis seule face à l'astre brillant et je peux afin me tenir debout seule. Ma vie a commencé dans la solitude et il me semble normal qu'elle se termine ainsi. Je vais laisser derrière moi tout ce que j'étais pour devenir une autre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fin. Du moins je l'espère, même si c'est un choix définitif.

En quelques mois j'ai dû abandonner tant de choses qui m'étaient chères… J'ai connu la peine, la souffrance et la mort. Et pourtant je ne me suis jamais tant sentie à ma place. Car même si je suis seule, au fond de moi je sens encore la présence de tous ceux que j'aime.

Oui, tu es toujours là.

Je rends ici tout ce que j'ai trouvé. La peur de l'abandon ne m'avait jamais quittée jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous laisse sur le bas-côté. Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas une ingratitude de ma part. C'est un cadeau que je peux vous faire.

Alors au revoir. Le temps sera peut-être long, vous ne me verrez peut-être pas… Mais je vous attendrais à jamais là-bas…

Dans l'aube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

Le premier chapitre peut vous sembler un peu long, loin de l'univers Twilight, mais il sert surtout à vous présentez Isleen et sa vie d'avant. Certaines informations importantes sont d'ailleurs disséminées un peu partout...

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Départ

Je ne suis plus chez moi.

Le bruit de la porte qui claque raisonne dans le hall, provoquant un échos rebondissant sur les murs en plâtre lisse et brillant. La chaleur de l'appartement a disparu, ne laissant que le froid et l'obscurité. Des frissons montent alors que ma main refuse de quitter la poignée dorée. Le numéro 6 brille devant mes yeux à la lumière factice du hall. Le néon créé des rainures claires dans le revêtement rouge vif de la porte sécurisée. Ma tête cogne contre elle alors que la sensation d'appartenance s'effiloche...

Je ne suis plus chez moi.

On ne pas vraiment dire que je me suis un jour vraiment sentie à ma place ici, mais j'en avais une. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A présent je dois la laisser à une autre, qui elle sera certainement complètement intégrée. La pièce manquante au puzzle, alors que moi je n'étais là que pour remplir le trou laissé dans leur vie. Leur existence, pas la mienne. Et cette fois encore je dois reprendre la route, vers un nouveau monde où je ne ferais que passer. Un nouveau théâtre dans lequel je n'aurai pas de rôle. Un autre lieu que je devrais quitter.

Ce n'est plus un au revoir, mais bien un adieu. De nouveau la sensation de vide m'enveloppe. Qui suis-je ? Il y a-t-il dans cet univers un lieu qui m'attend ? Ou dois-je simplement attendre que tout cela cesse ? A cette heure je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut faire ou non. Avancer ou m'arrêter. Car je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Il me faut tirer un trait sur ce passé, enfermer dans un coffre ma vie ici. L'oublier pour ne plus y penser. Pour ne plus ressentir la douleur de l'abandon.

La porte s'est refermée, et je dois partir. Quitter sans bruit cet univers. Me retirer pour les laisser vivre sans moi. Pour qu'ils soient heureux.

Encore une fois.

Un pas. Puis un autre. Mes doigts glisse sur le métal froid. Et les liens qui me retiennent ici se déchirent les uns après les autres, restant coincés dans la porte. Je recule doucement, étouffant à chaque mouvement les souvenirs que j'abandonne ici. L'odeur des plats préparés, les journées à flâner dans les magasins, les discutions devant les informations... L'air étourdie de Janice... Les moments passés à rêver sur le balcon... La maniaquerie de Pierre...

Mes yeux se ferment pour ne voir que le noir. Pour effacer tous ces instants qui m'étaient chers. C'est fini.

C'est fini.

L'ascenseur se referme. La porte à disparue. Je me sens descendre et je ne peux qu'attendre. Il ne sert à rien de lutter.

Pour la dernière fois je glisse sur le paillasson de l'entrée. Et j'entend l'ultime grognement du chien du gardien. A cette heure ci l'homme n'est pas encore à son poste. Certainement en train de boire son café en regardant la rue par la fenêtre. Je sers mes clefs, non, leurs clefs dans ma main. Je les posent doucement dans la boite en bois qui leurs est réservées. Et encore une fois mes doigts refusent de se détacher de l'objet.

J'inspire un grand coup avant de me précipiter vers la sortie. Les portes s'ouvrent sans résistance sur Pioneer Square et je respire enfin. Le vent glaciale et humide me brule les lèvres et je me sens encore en vie. Il fait déjà froid alors que nous sommes au début du mois d'octobre. Heureusement les moteurs des voitures des taxis chauffent déjà l'atmosphère. Il est à peine huit heures, et l'ensemble des travailleurs de Seattle sont déjà partis travailler. C'est étrange de se dire que le monde tourne sans nous, sans que nos tristesses ne changent quelque chose. Même les plus profondes.

Les trottoirs du quartiers sont encore vides, il faudra attendre que les premières heures de ce samedi passent avant que les résidents des petites tours ne sortent. Du moins ce qui restent. Je sers ma veste contre moi au passage d'un bus. Le brouillard est tellement bas ce matin qu'on ne distingue rien au delà des plafonds des immeubles. Il y a même un peu de buée sur le métal du deux et du trois signalant le numéro du bâtiment. Je reste là, devant eux, imprimant les courbes et les ombres des pierres rouges de l'immeuble bourgeois dans mon esprit. Ce soir ils seront si loin de moi.

Le sol est encore glissant de la pluie nocturne. Mes ballerines tournent sans effort vers la gauche. Au quatrième étage. Là où la fenêtre laisse apparaitre des rideaux rouges sombres en velours. Ils sont encore fermés, mais je sais qu'elle est dans la pièce sirotant un jus de fruit élaboré grâce à sa nouvelle centrifugeuse. Où peut-être est-elle déjà en train de déménager les meubles de la chambre d'enfant qu'ils ont choisit il y a un mois avec Pierre. Maintenant que la place est libre.

Un klaxon me fait sursauter. Je dois y aller. Mes yeux se ferment pourtant et j'inspire une dernière fois l'air de cette rue. Les effluves de voitures, de sandwiches et de feuilles mortes... Et le froid qui me claque sur le visage... La ville résonne en moi et j'espère que le minuscule bout d'elle que j'emporte avec moi me suffira à me réconforter.

Mes doigts se referment sur la boule en plastique. Il suffit de la secouer pour avoir la plus belle vue qu'il m'ai été donné d'observer ici : la cité émeraude sous la neige. Le Space Neefle pointant devant le quartier des affaires sur un fond bleu nuit. Mais les flocons rejoignent rapidement le sol. Il faut avancer.

Mes pieds suivent le chemin sans que j'ai besoin de les guider. Je connais cette route par cœur, même si aujourd'hui elle est terriblement dure à faire. Chaque escaliers, les arbres, les flaques... Le "Jimmy John's Gourmet Sandwiches" et son fameux Bollywood Bread, Concurrent direct du Subway du coin de la rue. Même à cette heure des odeurs alléchantes se propagent de leurs aérations.

Ma respiration provoque un nuage de fumée, alors que je traverse le passage piéton. La nuit à vraiment due être fraîche car certaines marches des bâtiments encore à l'ombre sont presque gelées. Je m'installe à côté de la borne du bus naturellement. Comme d'habitude il y a très peu de personne à cet arrêt, malgré le fait que se soit la seule ligne menant au lycée de cette partie de la ville. Aujourd'hui le bus m'emportera vers un horizon bien plus lointain que l'institution Sainte Lucy. Au delà de la ville...

Le véhicule jaune se remarque facilement, même lorsque la circulation est importante. En moins d'une minute le chauffeur se stationne devant moi et ouvre les portes. La ligne 19B du Sound Transit est l'une des seules qui parcoure la ville du nord au sud. Un trajet de plusieurs heures qui permet de répartir les six cents mille habitants autour des différents pôles de la capitale.

Je me laisse tomber au milieu du bus, poussant mon sac sous la double banquette. Le conducteur démarre sans patienter plus et m'emporte dans le dédale de rues de Seattle. Au travers de la vitre tâchée de pluie j'aperçois le port, et encore plus loin la mer si calme dans l'embouchure. Seuls les embruns et les mouettes permettent de la distinguer d'un grand lac.

Plus le temps passe et plus le car s'enfonce dans les bouchons. Au bout de trente minutes nous sommes coincés près de l'échangeur. Autant dire que l'attente risque d'être longue. Mais après tout, je ne suis pas pressée... Surtout qu'au bout de cette route se trouve un horizon obscure et inconnu.

Certains voyageurs s'impatientent, jouant avec leur téléphone ou se plongeant dans des lectures en tous genres. Et puis il y a ceux qui comme moi regardent leur ville sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Mais eux pour la plus par on un chez-eux ici. Quelque part dans un immeuble, ou une maison, sur le campus, ou dans un hôtel. Un endroit où se poser. Moi on vient de me l'arracher, et l'on m'envoie vers un autre sans plus de cérémonie.

Il faut se concentrer sur autre chose.

Une vieille dame parle seule à l'avant du bus, les mains agrippées sur son sac. Son bien le plus cher très certainement. A côté d'elle un étudiant écoute de la musique assez forte pour qu'un travailleur ne cesse de lui jeter des regards inquisiteurs. Il est certainement agacé d'être perturbé dans sa lecture par le bruit électrique qui s'échappe du casque...

Nous atteignons enfin le sud de la ville et l'aéroport se distingue sur le fond gris. J'arrive à tirer mon sac de sous le siège avant que le véhicule s'arrête, mais je reste figée au moment de descendre. Que m'arriverait-il si je restais dans le bus. Si je refusais de suivre le chemin qu'on m'a tracé ? Dans combien de temps me retrouverait-on ? Une semaine ? Après une crise ? Quand je n'aurai plus de traitement ?

Beaucoup de tracas pour peu de temps. Autant suivre la route sur laquelle on m'a posée. Les portes s'ouvrent et j'avance, abandonnant au sol ma carte. Je n'en aurais plus besoin, alors pourquoi s'en embarrasser ? J'entends le grincement derrière moi et je reste sur le quai sans bouger.

Adieu Seattle.

Heureusement que mon sac n'est pas lourd car il faut un certain temps pour rejoindre les bâtiments de l'aéroport. Devant moi une femme entre deux âges tente de guider ses trois jeunes enfants vers l'entrée. Les gamins n'ont pas plus de dix ans, et ils courent encore dans tous les sens vérifiant tout de même que leur mère rassurante les suis. Et moi si je regarde derrière que vais-je voir ?

Le Seattle Tacoma International Airport ressemble à tous les autres : vitrée, immense et impersonnel. Un lieu de passage qui n'appartient à personne, où certain ne font que passer, ou d'autre voit leur vie se transforme. C'est le début et la fin de quelque chose pour moi. Cet endroit me glace tant il peut être froid et remplie d'émotions fortes en même tant. Ce couple qui pleure à cause de leur séparation, des enfants qui piétinent en attendant leur père... Et moi toujours aussi seule, et vide...

Je suis perdue dans cet univers, ballottée d'un côté à l'autre sans pouvoir rien y faire. La notion de départ existe-t-elle quand on est jamais vraiment arrivée ?

Il y a trois ans l'assistante sociale m'accompagnait dans cet aéroport vers une nouvelle famille. Nous avions passé plusieurs heures ensemble entre Olympia et Seattle. Aujourd'hui je suis presque majeure et donc assez grande pour voyager toute seule. Enfin. Plus besoin de supporter les regards lourds de Mrs Polters lorsqu'elle venait me chercher dans ma famille d'accueil pour m'emmener vers une autre. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle rentrait à peine dans son tailleur en velours marron... Elle m'a laissé aux mains des Porters, puis deux ans plus tard aux Mallory. Et dix mois plus tard je me retrouve chassée de cette ville.

Dès que j'ai compris que Janice était enceinte, je me suis préparé à attendre ma majorité dans un centre d'accueil pour mineur. Cependant ma maladie demande un certain suivi et ils ont préférés m'envoyer loin, très loin.

Si loin qu'il va me falloir prendre un avion et un bus.

Je suis la file pour embarquer, posant mon sac sur le tapis roulant. Lui au moins n'a aucun doute. De toute façon on ne me laisse pas en avoir non plus. Un coup d'œil à mon billet m'indique que je dois me rendre au terminal. On vérifie mon sac à main pendant que je passe au scanneur, puis au détecteur de métaux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quarante minutes que je suis enfin libérée des formalités administratives. Il est prêt de onze heures et j'embarque sur le 182011 en partance pour Port Angeles.

Je m'installe sur le siège du petit appareil presque vide. En fait il n'y a qu'une trentaine de place et je ne suis pas certaine que la moitié des sièges soit pris. Pourtant un homme s'assoie à mes côtés. Je détourne les yeux du tarmac qui brunis sous la pluie pour l'observer. Il doit à peine dépasser la cinquantaine, mais ses cheveux ont déjà disparus. Un cadre supérieur certainement vu qu'il s'installe avec sa mallette pleine de papiers. Je me tasse dans mon siège en attendant le décollage. Je déteste la sensation de voler. Malgré les nombreux voyages en avions que j'ai fait je n'aime pas m'imaginer si loin de la terre, comme si on me privait de quelque chose. Je sers les accoudoirs en moquette bleu en sentant l'avion décoller. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration.

La boule d'angoisse infime qui me suis depuis ce matin gonfle alors que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. C'est la fin cette fois. On me déracine complètement. Adieu bassin de Seattle et bienvenue la côte sauvage ... Pourquoi dois-je abandonner le peu que je suis arrivée à construire ? Le dernier fil qui me retenais ici vient de se rompre.

Un fourmillement bien connu me traverse le dos. Je tente de décrisper mes mains, mais je comprends très vite ce qui m'arrive. L'inquiétude monte. Ce n'est pas le moment... Calme toi, calme toi... Mon voisin me regarde curieux et un peu mal à l'aise face à ma réaction. Inspire... Expire...

Je n'écoute pas vraiment le discours du commandant de bord, sautant de mon siège dès qu'il l'autorise pour me précipiter aux toilettes.

L'habitacle fermé n'est certes pas du plus confortable, mais au moins je suis seule et donc plus à même de me calmer. Installée sur la cuvette j'attends que la nausée passe. Je ferme les yeux, serrant les bras contre ma poitrine, m'enlaçant en espérant trouver un peu de réconfort dans cette position. Ce qui fonctionne plus ou moins. Ici je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en vol, et l'envie de vomir disparait. Par contre la crise qui me frôle les nerfs elle est toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre.

Le vol n'est pas très long, et je ne peux me permettre de rester cachée. Il faut moins d'une heure pour atteindre la péninsule Olympique de la capitale. Et ensuite il me restera une heure de bus pour rejoindre Forks... Et après... Je ne préfère pas y réfléchir pour l'instant. C'est encore trop dur de se dire que cette nuit je serais dans un autre lieu que celui où je me suis levée.

L'eau coule sur mon visage après que j'ai tenté de me rafraichir. Je dois avoir les idées claires pour arriver dans un état à peu près correct auprès de mes nouveaux tuteurs. Enfin, vue l'image que me renvois mon reflet il y a très peu de chance que j'y arrive.

Si j'ai l'air à peu près sereine, je ne suis clairement pas en état de sourire ou de manifester une once de joie. Je soupire tentant de discipliner un peu mes cheveux, et là aussi le combat est perdu d'avance. Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, bouclant partiellement alors que la majeur partie est raide... Mes yeux vert terne dévisage cette jeune fille dont les cernes la rende encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Même ma peau amplifie la maladie en laissant paraître mes veines.

Le tout magnifié par la fatigue, le stress et la tristesse.

Un tableau bien lugubre quand on se dit que je n'ai que dix-sept ans. Si jeune et déjà épuisée par la vie. Comme si le peu d'énergie que l'on m'a donné à la naissance s'effilochait au fil des jours. Peut-être qu'un matin je ne me réveillerai pas, tout simplement. Aujourd'hui si je dors ce n'est que grâce aux médicaments, et avec le malaise qu'ils créent je ne me repose pas vraiment. Mon corps oui, mais mon esprit lui tourne sans fin.

Je ne suis plus capable de faire illusion.

L'annonce du prochain atterrissage me force à quitter les toilettes. Je souffle pour me calmer avant de tirer la chasse d'eau et de sortir. Les deux hôtesse de l'air me regardent bizarrement. A coup sûr elles pensent que je suis allé vomir. Et vu mon état rien ne pourrait les pousser à croire autre chose. Je sens leur inquiétude et une certaine moquerie m'effleurer alors que je passe à côté d'elles.

Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Pas facile lorsque son voisin vous regarde avec le même air. Je boucle ma ceinture et me concentre sur l'extérieur pour oublier.

Le paysage est gris et triste, les nuages m'empêchent d'observer quoique se soit. Même à cette altitude on a l'impression de glisser sur une couverture cotonneuse. Pourtant pendant une seconde je sens la caresse d'un rayon de soleil m'effleurer le visage. Je détourne le regard éblouie, tombant sur le dossier que Mrs Polter m'a donné la semaine dernière. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardée refusant de voir la vérité en face. J'allais de nouveau partir chez des inconnus. J'en ai voulu à la terre entière comme si tous étaient responsables de mon malheur, responsables d'être plus heureux que moi. Cette pensée est loin d'être cohérente et l'on pourra toujours me dire qu'il existe plus triste que soit, mais il existe mieux aussi. Il est peut-être temps que je regarde la vérité en face, je vais devoir m'habituer à de nouveaux êtres, alors que cela m'est si dur à chaque fois.

Au delà des nuages, sur la pointe de la péninsule Olympique de l'Etat de Washington, se trouve une réserve indienne, occupée par la tribu Quileute. C'est dans cet endroit replié sur lui même, traditionaliste et certainement très loin de ma vie de citadine que vivent mes futurs tuteurs. Un lieu où je serais une parfaite étrangère, un visage-pâle au milieu des autochtones. Il me sera parfaitement impossible de passer inaperçue. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de cela.

Mes doigts glissent sur la couverture en carton marron, elle est rêche et ancienne, sentant la poussière. A croire que l'on a juste sorti leur dossier pour moi. Ce qui est bien possible puisque je suis la seule pupille de l'Etat à avoir était placé chez-eux. Lucas et Alma Uley. Ils sont tous les deux enlacés devant leur petite maison en bois vert. Leur vie rurale ne m'attire pas du tout, si ça se trouve ils n'ont même pas de réseau... Mes ongles vernis font tache sur la chemise rustique, et il en sera de même là bas. Même mon jean noir et ma veste qui sont tous simples détonent rien qu'à voir les photos. L'homme est habillé comme un bûcheron avec une polaire rouge vif. Il ressemble aux ours de son vêtement, immense et large, le visage carré et des yeux noirs pénétrant. Ses cheveux glissent sur ses épaules comme deux ailes de corbeau sous un chapeau de cowboy. A ses côtés la femme parait minuscule bien qu'elle doive faire à peu près la même taille que moi. Les tempes grisonnantes, elle affiche un sourire accueillant, répondant à celui plus franc de son mari. Ses cheveux tressés tombent sur une longue veste de laine tricotée main à n'en pas douter, recouvrant une robe longue aux motifs tribales. Elle ne fait vraiment pas féminine. Si bien que je me demande comment nous allons pouvoir cohabiter. Ils sont si loin de ce que j'ai connu jusqu'ici.

Le reste de la description ne me rassure pas. Ils ont une cinquantaine d'années, sont mariés depuis trente ans, pas d'enfants, absence comblée par un chien. Nés à la réserve, vécurent, vivent et vivront toujours là bas certainement jusqu'à leur mort. Lui est vétérinaire, alors qu'elle travaille chez-elle à la création d'objets traditionnels. Une vie rurale si différente de journées surchargées d'un avocat comme Pierre, ou de Janice toujours à la recherche de la future tendance immobilière. Si mes anciens tuteurs étaient lancés dans le futur, les indiens semblent eux figés dans le passé.

Les autres photos montrent l'intérieur de la maison, le "jardin", le chien... Malgré la rusticité du mode de vie décrit ils ont l'air très heureux. Le sourire sur chaque photos qu'il soit franc, doux, chaleureux, ou simple, ils affichent clairement l'image d'un bonheur serein. Et comme à chaque fois une sorte de malaise monte. Je vais devoir m'immiscer dans leur existence qui fonctionne très bien sans moi. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont acceptés de m'accueillir. Enfin leur dossier date d'une quinzaine d'années, alors peut-être espéraient-ils un enfant plus jeune qu'ils pourraient à terme adopter. Je risque de sacrément détoné de leurs attentes. Au moins Mrs Polter à dû les prévenir pour ma maladie, ils doivent donc savoir où ils mettent les pieds, contrairement à moi. Je referme le dossier sur cette masse de sourires inquiétants, le replaçant dans mon sac à main sans vraiment prendre garde aux feuilles qui dépassent.

L'avion pique du nez traversant les nuages et luttant contre une pluie de plus en plus importante. Me voilà presque arrivée. Le débarquement se fait beaucoup plus rapidement ici qu'à Seattle. En une demi heure tout est bouclé et je me retrouve à vagabonder dans le hall de l'aéroport de Port Angeles en attendant le bus qui m'emmènera à Forks. La gare de bus est à l'extrême gauche, sous la pluie battante. Je reste là à regarder les passant retrouver leur famille, partir en courant dans des taxis. L'aéroport minuscule est complètement vide. Un employé lave les traces de pas lassées à l'entrée sans grande conviction. Je le fixe quelques instants, il n'a pas finit parce qu'avec ce qui tombe dehors... Les murs sont gris et fanés, comme les affiches qui n'ont pas dues être changées depuis un moment. Le temps s'est-il arrêté dans les années 60 ? Assise sur un banc en métal froid j'attends patiemment que l'aiguille de la pendule murale indique 16h00. Mon bus est à 10. Plus que vingt minutes.

Dès que l'aiguille atteint le but fixé je saisie mon sac, remettant mon bonnet et refermant ma veste. Je marche jusqu'à l'abri bus, remarquant que seules trois personnes vont partager le trajet jusqu'à Forks avec moi. Il y a un homme et son fils qui dort sur ses genoux ils ont l'air épuisés par le voyage. Debout, appuyé contre une des vitres un jeune homme de mon âge regarde la pluie tomber au son de sa musique. Il l'écoute fort, car le crépitement des voix me parvient aux oreilles.

Le bus finit par arriver, nous grimpons tous rapidement, le jeune au fond, l'homme et son fils devant, et moi au milieu collée à la vitre. Port Angeles était une jolie ville, pittoresque et coquette. Les touristes de la région devait certainement si arrêter, trouvant du charme aux maison en bord de mer. Le bus longea une promenade en bois installée sur la baie avant de bifurquer vers l'extérieur de la ville. Bientôt les bords de la route furent entourés par deux barrières vertes. Je m'ennui, et même la musique n'arrive pas à me détendre. Je grogne un peu, tentant de trouver une position confortable, m'emmitouflant dans ma veste, resserrant mes bras contre moi. Je somnoles, sans vraiment prendre garde au paysage, j'ai l'impression de dormir dans un océan vert. Seattle et ses tours me manque, ici j'ai presque la nausée de toute cette végétation.

Je me réveille difficilement au bruit des freins qui grognent. Le temps d'émerger je suis seule dans le bus. Le chauffeur me fait signe de descendre. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis arrivée à destination, à-peu-près dans les temps. Je jette un coup d'œil dehors et les voient. Je ne peux plus reculer. Mon cœur bat à la chamade, l'inquiétude monte alors qu'ils attendent patiemment que je descende. Le conducteur s'impatiente, alors que je rassemble le peu de force qu'il me reste pour me lever. J'aurais aimer avoir plus de temps pour me préparer, mais évidement il a fallut que je m'endorme.

Je m'approche de la sortie, tout en les observant discrètement. Ils sont la parfaite copie des photos, même au niveau des vêtements. La femme jette un petit coup d'œil inquiet à son mari qui la serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Une minute plus tard je suis devant eux, le visage caché entre mon écharpe et mon bonnet, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je tremble d'épuisement même si je tente de rester droite. Il ne faut surtout pas que je pense que j'ai quitté mon lit ce matin à Seattle pour... Les larmes montent alors que je les ravales difficilement.

Aucun de nous ne bouge, ils m'observent et je reste là soumise à leur regard. L'homme fini par me tendre la main pour prendre mon sac, je lui donne sans broncher. Ca y est, je suis avec eux. Je leur tends le papier accusant réception de mon arrivée. La femme le lit rapidement avant de le signer. Je l'ai déjà fait plus tôt dans la matinée, comme pour me rentrer dans le crâne que je partais sans tenter de m'échapper.

Je ne peux rien dire, ma gorge est tellement serrée que je me demande comment es-ce-que je peux respirer. Sans un mot ils m'entrainent vers une vieille Chevrolet des années cinquante dont la couleur bleu à presque disparue. Ce genre de véhicule a-t-il encore le droit de rouler ? Bien évidement la voiture ne possède qu'une seule banquette à l'avant. J'espère juste que la réserve n'est pas trop loin car je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester assise des heures avec eux. L'homme enroule mon sac dans une bâche qu'il fixe à l'arrière avant de grimper derrière le volant. Sa femme le suit, s'installant à ses côtés, laissant la porte ouverte pour que je puisse grimper. Je respire un dernier coup avant de m'assoir tout contre la portière, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

Ce matin je me suis réveillé sur le paysage envahit de tours et de lumière de Seattle, bercée par le bruit de la circulation. Ce soir je suis dans une bourgade perdu dans la forêt, avec deux inconnus. C'est si dur de vivre parfois. Même en prenant des précautions on se retrouve toujours blessé par quelque chose. J'envie les personnes qui on une existence plus simple, car cela doit exister. Une vie sans maladie, sans famille d'accueil, sans lutte incessante. Je ferme les yeux chassant les sombres pensées qui m'envahissent me concentrant sur le moment présent.

La banquette de cuir marron s'enfonce sous mon poids, pliant dans un bruit de ressort. L'habitacle sens le vieux tabac, l'essence et le caramel. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais assez nouveau comme odeur. La voiture démarre en crachotant, s'insérant lentement dans la circulation de la ville en direction du nord sur la N-Forks-Avenue. La ville à l'air étendue, mais me paraît terriblement simple par rapport à Seattle. La voiture sort de la ville en moins de cinq minutes, tournant à gauche devant un restaurant. Finit les lieux civilisés, le véhicule nous entraîne au cœur de la forêt. Le peu de lumière qui dépassait des nuages à totalement disparue, mangé par les sous bois qui s'épaississent. La végétation verte en fournie nous accompagne jusqu'à devenir presque noir. Il est impossible de distinguer quoique se soit. La pluie fine tombe de plus en plus fort, se fracassant comme des gravier sur la tôle bombée du véhicule. La route est longue, filant entre les bois. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que nous franchissons se qui symbolise la limite de la réserve. Un panneau vert indique°: "Reserve Quileute, Centre dans 1 3/4milles. Bienvenue dans la Réserve Indienne Quileute, merci de suivre toutes les lois, les consignes et les traditions". Un avertissement pour les étrangers, pour les gens comme moi. Sauf que je vais y vivre perpétuellement pendant dix mois, et non pas y faire du tourisme.

La route se poursuit laissant entrevoir la mer se fracassant contre les rochers. Nous sommes si près de l'océan... Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder avec envie cette immense masse d'eau sombre. J'adore la mer, même si je suis habituée à une étendue beaucoup plus calme. L'océan est fascinant par sa force et douceur, capable de vie et mort. Je détourne les yeux du spectacle pour détailler les bicoques qui longent la route. Elles sont toutes plutôt mal entretenues et vieilles, pas vraiment un lieu qui donne envie d'y vivre. La voiture bifurque sur une étroite allée qui s'enfonce dans les bois, les branches frôlant ma fenêtre. La route boueuse débouche sur une clairière partagées entre deux maisons. Celle de droite n'est illuminée par les phares de la voiture que quelques secondes. A ce que je peux en distinguer on dirait un grand hangar rouge en bois. Je grimace espérant que la maison de mes nouveaux tuteurs sera mieux.

La voiture nous ballote un peu avant de s'arrêter dans un crissement de freins. Devant moi se trouve la maison vert délavé des photos. Les rondins de bois sont percés de grandes ouvertures sans rideaux. La porte est la seule tâche plus foncée visible, se détachant sur le minuscule porche recouvrant l'entrée.

Je suis arrivée.

La nuit est presque tombée cette fois, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécue plusieurs jours en un. Le contrecoup du voyage, la fatigue accumulée et l'angoisse me tombent dessus. Je lutte pour sortir, suivant la femme qui entre dans la maison. Mes ballerines vernies sont rapidement couvertes de boue, alors que je glisse un peu. Je ne suis pas vraiment habillée comme il faudrait... Avancer au travers l'étendue boueuse et un peu difficile. J'évite les flaques en appréciant discrètement que l'homme est prit mon sac.

Les photos n'ont pas menties. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans l'entrée pour sentir la chaleur de cette maison. L'intérieur est fait de bois tout simple, si bien qu'on pourrait se croire dans un chalet. Une vague odeur de cuisine se dégage de ma gauche, au dessus d'un plan de travail vétuste. En face de moi monte un escaliers vers l'étage. Toutes les pièces communiquent, la cuisine, le salon et le couloir de l'étage sont ouverts, agrandissant l'espace. La grande partie de la salle est constituée d'un petit salon où trône une cheminée en pierre entourée par des canapés défoncés recouverts de couvertures tricotées. Une minuscule télévision est installée dans un coin sur une vieille table en osier. Deux grandes fenêtres donnent sur l'arrière de la maison, alors que la façade avant n'est ouverte qu'au niveau de la cuisine. Sur la table rectangulaire un banquet de fleur des champs fane, laissant tomber des pétales sur un napperon blanc. C'est un peu kitch et pauvre en décoration. Seuls de rares objets indiens ainsi que quelques photos habillent les murs et les rares meubles. Le ménage n'a pas était fait pour mon arrivé, mais la maison semble propre.

Le chien me saute dessus dès qu'il est libéré à l'intérieur. Un animal assez grand, mais fin, de couleur marron au poil long qui désire me lécher les doigts. Je me laisse faire un peu dégouttée. Il me fait la fête comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, alors qu'on ne se connais pas. Un peu trop enthousiaste ce canidé.

\- Wapi ! Viens ici si tu veux manger. Ta chambre est en haut de l'escalier. La porte à droite, celle en face notre chambre et au fond c'est la salle de bain, m'explique la femme. Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux, nous mangeons dans une demi-heure.

Je monte les escaliers, espérant que la solitude me calmera un peu. Je ne m'attarde pas sur la salle de bain, entrant directement dans la pièce du fond. Je tombe face à la fenêtre qui éclaire le parquet. Un rideau en dentelle cache la forêt qui étouffe le paysage. La pluie commence à tacher les vitres d'eau. Le toit mansardé me permet d'entendre la pluie couler. Une musique bien agréable. Les meubles sont simples et la pièce contient le stricte nécessaire. Le bureau est collé contre le mur, avec une petite étagère et derrière une armoire en bois. Le lit une place est coincé en parallèle laissant à peine assez de place pour loger une table de nuit. Tous les meubles sont récupérés à n'en pas douter. J'ai l'impression d'être dans la chambre d'un autre. Une imposture qui me saute au visage me faisant regretté d'être montée. Rien ne me ressemble ici. Ni ce tapis décousus, ni les dessins de fleurs encadrés sur les murs, ni la lampe dont l'abat-jour vieillit éclaire à peine la pièce. Où suis-je tombée ?

Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas rebondissant sur les ressorts du sommiers en couinant. Mon sac à main échoue à terre dans un bruit mate alors que je me laisse tomber en arrière. La couette est moelleuse et chaude, dommage que sa housse soit rouge et verte. Je suis déjà lasse des motifs indiens qui la recouvre. Les yeux fermés je tente de me faire à l'idée que je vais vivre ici durant sept mois. Au moins cette fois le délai sera bref. Cependant alors que j'entends la pluie tomber sur le toit comme si j'étais dessous l'appartement de Pierre et Janice me manque. Mon lit et les rideaux violets cachant la lumière permanente de la ville ont disparus pour laisser le noir oppressant de la nuit. Le silence qui règne m'étouffe.

Je sens les larmes monter et cette fois je ne lutte pas. Elles roulent sur mes joues comme des torrents retraçant la douleur qui m'étreint le cœur depuis se matin. Je suis partie. L'infime sensation qui me relier à ma vie d'avant disparaît pour ne laisser qu'un grand vide. Les sanglots déchirent le calme qui règne dans la pièce. Je suis en colère contre moi pour ne pas être plus insensible, contre les adultes qui prennent des décisions sur ma vie sans rien me demander, contre mes géniteurs pour m'avoir abandonnés, pour m'avoir crée. Mon corps tremble et je me rend rapidement compte que se n'est pas à cause de mes pleurs.

Une crise pointe son nez pour couronner le tout. Je sais que je suis incapable de me calmer maintenant. Les frissons se dispersent dans tous mon corps et je ne sens bientôt plus mes jambes. Je m'écroule au sol, alors que mes muscles se contractent m'empêchant d'être totalement maître de mes mouvements. Je me sens prisonnière dans mon propre corps. Je rassemble toutes mes forces pour ramper au sol, tordant légèrement mon poignet. Mais la douleur est minime par rapport à la brûlure sourde qui monte dans mes veines. Je rampe, tendant la main vers mon sac à main réussissant à saisir ma boite de médicaments.

La seringue est prête à être utilisée. Je souffle. Il ne me reste plus que quelques secondes avant de trop trembler pour pouvoir m'injecter le produit. Ma main tremble alors que l'aiguille me transperce la peau de la cuisse. J'ai mal. J'injecte doucement le contenu, roulant sur le dos. Heureusement l'anti-convulsifiant fait rapidement son effet. Ma vue se brouille lorsque le tranquillisant me plonge dans un sommeil comateux.

Je reste là encore tremblante, de froid et de peur, glissant dans le néant.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur :

Chapitre 2 et véritable entrée en matière, je vous laisse découvrir (redécouvrir) les premiers pas d'Isleen à la réserve.

Ca sera le dernier chapitre posté pour cette fois, alors rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Disclamer : L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Nouveau monde

Je me sens mal. Mes yeux ne sont pas encore ouverts, et je sais déjà que la douleur va monter. Abattue, je reste perdue entre ces deux mondes que sont le rêve et la réalité. Le froid est là, et la sensation de vide vient occuper ma poitrine. Je tremble, sentant mes muscles tirer après voir étés trop tendus. J'ai encore due faire une crise. Voilà pourquoi je sens la nausée et le mal de tête me peser dessus...

Au bout de quelques minutes je me retrouve à fixer le plafond. Le bois de la charpente est ombré de la lumière matinale qui s'échappe de la fenêtre. L'air est frais et léger, comme le silence qui m'entoure. En tendant l'oreille j'arrive à entendre la pluie qui tombe sur le toit. Une musique douce et mélancolique...

Où suis-je ?

Ce n'est qu'en voyant mon sac posé sur le sol que je comprend enfin. Ma nouvelle "chambre". Je ne suis plus à Seattle. Et le sentiment de déracinement est encore plus présent ce matin. Je ne bouge pas, refusant d'accepter que ma nouvelle vie commence à cette heure. Je veux rester couchée dans ce lit et ne plus en bouger jusqu'à ma majorité.

D'ailleurs comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Vu la douleur et le malaise qui règne dans mon corps, je suis certaine d'avoir fait une crise. Hors je me souviens de m'être effondrée sur le sol, et non pas sur le matelas. Je tourne la tête vers le parquet pour voir que mes affaires sont posées sur le bureau, et que donc, sans doute possible, un de mes tuteurs m'a vu. Je soupire, de toute façon il va falloir que je m'habitue à ce qu'ils me voient dans cet état...

Nouveau soupire. Nous sommes dimanche. Même si je fais croire à une grasse matinée il faudra bien que je me lève à un moment ou un autre. Or j'ignore complètement comment ils fonctionnent. M'attendent-ils pour déjeuner ? Ou chacun vit-il sa vie ? Vont-ils discuter avec moi ? Sur quel sujet ? Dois-je simplement les saluer, leur faire la bise ?

Toutes ses questions sans réponse qui peuvent paraître anodines, mais qui rendent ma présence ici complètement déplacée. Je déteste cette sensation d'intégrer de force une famille qui existe déjà. Parce que je ne suis personne pour eux. Une étrangère arrivant comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Pas de place, pas d'existence et pourtant je suis là.

Que faire ?

Que me reste-t-il comme choix à cette heure ci ? Aucun. Alors la vie doit continuer dans ce nouveau monde.

Rester dans la même position finit par me provoquer des crampes, et je suis obligée de bouger. Calmement j'actionne mes membres un à un. Heureusement rien ne semble cassé ou blessé. J'ai évité encore une fois le pire. Je me redresse doucement, tentant d'éviter de penser à ma tête qui tourne, à mon estomac de mauvaise humeur, et au reste... Mes pieds touchent le tapis qui étrangement est bien chaud. Je reste quelques instants à caresser la matière pelucheuse, laissant le temps à mon corps de se réveiller complètement.

Comme à Seattle le temps est gris, et il pleut encore. La forêt bouge au rythme du vent, dansant dans un bruit de feuillage apaisant. C'est si loin des bruits de circulation...

Mes vêtements de la veille sont tous froissés, autant par le voyage que la crise. Il va falloir que j'en change. Et rien qu'à voir la chambre, je suis certaine qu'aucune de mes tenues ne va avec mon environnement... Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine que mes fringues soient vraiment la chose la plus importante. Simplement je vais paraître encore plus déplacée ici. Sans compter la maladie qui doit encore me tirer les traits.

En fait, je ne vois rien qui peut me motiver à me lever. Pourtant il va bien falloir que je bouge. Je crispe mes muscles pour rester debout. L'effort est un peu compliqué, et je fais des pas comme un enfant qui vient d'apprendre à marcher. Doucement et s'accrochant désespérément au lit. Les fourmis me montent jusqu'aux épaules alors que j'avance vers mon sac de voyage.

Je l'ouvre à la recherche de quelque chose de chaud et de fonctionnel. Je repousse mes multiples robes et jupes pour trouver un de mes pantalons et un haut en velours vert. Simple et confortable, je crois que je ne peux rien faire de mieux pour l'instant. J'enfile une paire de chaussettes fines avant de lutter pour monter le jean ciré noir. J'ai un magnifique bleu presque noir à l'endroit où j'ai réalisé mon injection hier soir. Je n'y suis pas allait de main morte. Si l'infirmière qui m'a appris à me piquer voyait ça...

Avoir les muscles durs et raides peut être un vrai handicap lorsqu'il s'agit de s'habiller, mais après vingt minutes à m'escrimer je finis par être à peu près présentable. Je m'attache rapidement les cheveux et je reste là, debout au milieu de cette pièce pleine de fleurs.

Je remarque alors ma boite de traitement. Je ne n'ai rien pris hier soir... Et bien tant pis pour cette fois. J'ouvre le compartiment sur lequel est inscrit "matin" pour avaler sans eau les gélules de Phénobarbital, mes calmants et mes vitamines. Le tout me reste coincé au fond de la gorge et je tousse un peu en espérant les faire passer. Quand à l'anticonvulsif, si j'en veux un il va me falloir un verre pour le dissoudre.

La seringue qui m'a servie hier est posée à côté de mes affaires. Je la nettoie avec du désinfectant avant de la re-remplir et de la ranger dans sa boite protectrice. J'ai appris malgré moi qu'il fallait toujours avoir une piqure de prête lorsqu'on est malade. Par réflexe je la range dans ma poche au cas où.

Le moment est venue de sortir. Enfin si j'arrive à m'y résoudre. Jamais porte ne m'a paru si lourde, sauf celle d'hier, lorsque je suis partie. A présent je dois en ouvrir une nouvelle pour continuer à vivre, pour aller de l'avant. Mais, mes expériences précédentes m'ont appris que peu importe la bonne volonté que l'on pouvait mettre pour faire avancer les choses, parfois et bien rien n'y faisait : tout va dans le mauvais sens.

Alors que faire, de toute façon...

Un léger frappement à la porte me détourne de mes pensées. La porte s'ouvre sur l'Homme. Il me regarde gentiment, apparemment rassuré de me voir debout et habillée. Nous nous observons en silence pendant un long moment. Enfin il me semble. Il est habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise rouge recouverte d'une polaire brune. Ses cheveux pendent le long de ses épaules et je dois avouer que malgré son âge il a un certain charme.

\- Nous allons déjeuner avec Alma, et cela nous ferais plaisir que tu te joignes à nous.

Et bien le choix est fait. Ils sont venus à moi. Je le suis à l'extérieur, essuyant mes yeux en espérant que mon maquillage de la veille n'a pas trop coulé. Il descend les escaliers bien plus rapidement que moi, et je le voit pénétrer dans la cuisine. La femme l'interroge sur ma venue et me sourie doucement en me voyant pénétrer dans la petite pièce ouverte.

Je les regarde sans pour autant les fixer. Ils ont l'air si naturel dans cette cuisine faite de meuble récupérés ici et là, certain en bois, et d'autre plus moderne. Enfin assez pour fonctionner à l'électricité. Et malgré le mauvais temps dehors il fait presque clair ici. La femme s'agite dans la cuisine préparant du café, sortant du pain et des biscuits. Son mari l'aide en mettant la table et commettant les informations à la radio. Ils fonctionnent si bien à deux, alors pourquoi ont-ils acceptés ma venue ?

\- Installe toi, m'indique l'homme en tirant la chaise à sa droite. Qu'es-ce que tu manges? On a rien pris de spécial, mais la supérette est ouverte aujourd'hui. Nous irons faire des courses toute à l'heure.

\- Ça ira...

D'habitude je ne manges pas le matin. Mais il semble que ça soit un moment important pour eux. Je m'assois donc à la place indiquée et me sers un verre d'eau dans lequel je glisse mon cachet. J'espère que ça passera. Ils m'entourent à leur tour, et l'homme boit son café tout en continuant à parler de je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas assez concentrée. La femme me surveille discrètement me tendant un petit pain au pépites de chocolat. Je ne suis pas censée manger de sucrerie, mais le petit pain n'a pas l'air trop gras. Il va falloir que je fasse un effort.

Je la remercie du regard en croquant dans la mie savoureuse et chaude. Ce n'est pas mauvais, même si mon estomac n'a pas l'air de grandement apprécier. Je le repose après une bouchée et tente de l'avaler. Je crois qu'elle va rester coincée dans ma gorge. Juste avant la boule qui y est installée depuis hier.

Je déteste les premiers moments dans une nouvelle famille. On semble étranger malgré tous les efforts qu'ils font pour nous intégrer. Enfin eux restent plutôt simple. Ils m'indiquent simplement où sont les choses, ce qu'ils font... Sans m'obliger à rien. Ce qui me laisse au moins un peu de temps pour me faire à eux.

Nous déjeunons dans un silence serein, juste occupé par la radio qui parle d'un nouveau meurtrier qui officie dans la région. Pas grand chose de neuf, même si c'est triste à dire. Quand je suis arrivée à Seattle il y avait un relent de criminalité énorme, si bien que nous avez distribué des bombes au poivre pour nous défendre... Ce n'est pas ici que ça arrivera...

\- Tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Pardon ?

Bien sûr je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils disaient...

\- Nous allons faire des courses. Veux-tu nous accompagner ? Tu pourras voir un petit peu comment s'organise la réserve.

Je hoche de la tête. Question pratique, plus vite je serais me repérer ici, plus vite ils me laisserons libre de mes agissements. Ça ne devrais pas être plus compliqué que Seattle après tout.

Ils finissent par se lever pour ranger le repas et je me retrouve de nouveau perdue. Ce que ces moment nous font sentir maladroit. Même si je voulais aider je ne sais pas du tout où se range leurs affaires. Ont-ils un lave-vaisselle ? Ou font-ils tous manuellement. Les tâches sont-elles réparties ? Moi je suis au milieu d'eux sans savoir où me mettre.

L'homme me tend un torchon et je me rapproche de l'évier qui fait face à une fenêtre. Dehors le chemin qui nous a emmené jusqu'ici est plein de terre. Nous sommes en réalité dans une petite clairière, entourée par une forêt immense et dense. De l'autre côté ce trouve une maison rouge en bois avec un immense garage. On dirais que l'entretien n'est pas vraiment ce qui préoccupe les gens de la réserve. Tout semble fait de bric et de broc, ou laissé à l'abandon. C'est bien loin des banlieues où j'ai vécut, avec un syndicat de voisin. Je crois que les Kellers n'auraient même pas pu s'asseoir quelque part...

La femme chantonne dans une langue étrange. Aucune sonorité ne me parait connue, et pourtant en vivant dans les grandes villes on en entend de toutes sortes. Qu'es-ce qu'elle peut bien murmurer ? En tout cas cela fait sourire l'homme. C'est vrai que c'est jolie, comme une ballade au bord de la plage. Comme si les vagues caressaient mes oreilles... Quelque chose de doux et d'agréable. Peut-être que les Quileute ont gardés de nombreuses choses de leur identité nationale. En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas...

A ce demander ce que je fais ici. Moi une visage-pâle, une étrangère à leur monde et à leur coutume. Je suis complètement déplacée. Aucune véritable raison d'être ici. Je soupire.

Ça commence bien.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée et rangée dans les placards du haut, je file chercher mon manteau pendant que mes tuteurs se préparent à sortir. J'aperçois dans un coin mes ballerines d'hier pleine de boue. Il va me falloir choisir autre chose comme chaussure. J'ouvre mon sac à la recherche de mes tennis de ville, qui sont tout au fond. Je sors mes affaires en les posant sur le sol avant de les atteindre. Je les enfiles en espérant qu'elles ne sont pas trop petites. Depuis le temps que je ne les ai pas mises. Le cuir est un peu abîmé mais je ne crois pas qu'ils se préoccupent de se genre de chose ici.

Je les rejoins dehors en claquant la porte. L'habitacle de la voiture est toujours aussi réduit, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose car il fait vraiment froid. Cette fois nous sommes très silencieux, bercés par le moteur ronronnant. Le chemin débouche sur une voie plus grande, certainement la plus fréquentée de la réserve. Elle longe la mer, presque à flan des vagues. D'ici j'entends le fracas qu'elles produisent sur les rochers. Le pare-brise est humide d'eau salée et je me demande comment nous restons droit sur la route avec autant de vent...

En cinq minutes nous arrivons dans ce qu'il ressemble au bourg de la ville. Mais il est vide et triste. Les peintures des maisons sont écaillées par l'air marin, et certaines sont vraiment en mauvais état. J'ai lu dans les journaux que la réserve avait pris une tempête de plein fouet inondant une majorité des foyers sur la côte. Soit la plus grande partie des habitations de la réserve. Apparemment ils ne se sont pas encore remis de cet événement...

L'homme se gare devant un grand bâtiment en bois brun qui selon sa pancarte blanche fait office de supermarché à la réserve. Assez étrange, on se croit presque dans un farwest, sauf que ce n'est pas du tout la région. Je suis mes tuteurs armés de paniers à l'intérieur pour retrouver un semblant de civilisation.

L'espace est séparé en rayon, divisant le lieu entre les produits et l'unique caisse. Je me promène au milieu d'eux détaillant le manque de diversité et la simplicité des marchandises proposées. Les prix sont si bas que je vérifie deux fois les étiquettes. En même temps pour la plupart se sont des sous marques...

Au bout du quatrième regard scrutateur je me rapproche de mes tuteurs. Ils sembleraient qu'ils n'aient pas de liste car ils discutent de ce qu'ils doivent prendre ou non. Je m'installe à côté d'eux sans rien dire, mais ils remarquent le coup d'œil que je jette à la caissière qui me regarde encore. Pourquoi sont-ils si curieux...

\- Nous avons finis. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non. Enfin... Je dois déposer une ordonnance à la pharmacie la plus proche.

\- Viens avec moi, me dit-elle, Lucas nous rejoindra après.

Nous ressortons du magasin pour nous rendre dans une petite boutique qui lui est annexée. Rien qu'à l'odeur on sens tout de suite que des médicaments sont manipulés ici, avec de la médecine alternative vue le nombre d'herbes et de tisanes proposées. Cela me fait immédiatement penser à Johanne, une de mes anciennes tutrices, qui m'avait fait boire toute sorte de mixture en pensant que cela m'aiderai... J'espère que ceux-ci non pas le même genre d'idées...

Devant nous se trouve un vieil homme et son petit fils qui le soutien. Vu ce que lui conseille la pharmacienne il doit souffrir d'un diabète important ce qui explique son état de santé. Il grogne devant le prix, et je vois le plus jeune l'assister pour payer.

\- Comment vas-tu Roy ?

\- Ce n'est ni mieux ni pire que la dernière fois Alma. Mais c'est gentil de t'en préoccupé. Heureusement que Brady est là pour m'aider... Un de ses amis est venu réparer ma voiture afin que je puisse venir ici. Mais cet enfant refuse de me laisser conduire ! Il me donne des leçons alors que je suis bien plus expérimenté que lui !

\- Et bien plus vieux aussi grand-père ! Allez on se dépêche, je dois te ramener pour midi sinon maman va encore nous disputer...

\- Brady ne sois pas impoli tu veux ! Je ne sais même pas qui est cette jeune personne derrière toi Alma...

\- Je t'en ai parlé, Lucas et moi l'accueillons...

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Alors bienvenue !

\- On y va maintenant !

\- Mais oui, mais oui... Brady doucement, je ne peux pas avancer aussi vite que toi !

Je les regardent partir sans trop savoir quoi penser. Ils sont encore en train de se chamailler à l'extérieur de l'officine, mais j'envie leur complicité. Car elle est clairement présente. Ils sont une famille et cela se sens au delà des signes extérieurs. La fierté envers le plus jeune, le respect pour le plus âgé. J'aimerais pouvoir prétendre à cela. Savoir que des personnes vous aime sans conditions. Mais je suis sans attaches, et donc dans l'incapacité de ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité et de bien être. Quoi que j'ai tenté pour me faire aimer j'ai toujours finie seule.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? nous demande la pharmacienne.

\- Je viens déposer une ordonnance...

\- Vous êtes domiciliée à la réserve ?

\- Elle vit avec nous Gladys, précisa ma tutrice.

\- Très bien, et donc vous avez besoin de Phénobarbital trois fois par jour, du Topamax en comprimé à prendre une fois le matin et un de Tiagabine le soir, et enfin du Diazépam en cas de crise. Ces médicaments sont très spécifiques, je ne les ai pas en magasin, par contre je vais en commander régulièrement tout le temps où tu seras là. Il t'en reste assez pour l'instant ?

\- Pas assez pour finir la semaine. Et le Diazépam en flacon, j'ai déjà les seringues.

\- Très bien. Par contre pour cette semaine il faudra aller à Forks. Même si je les commandes aujourd'hui ils n'arriveront pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

\- Nous irons dans la semaine. Je me rends chez les Rell, tu as quelque chose pour eux?

\- Alors tiens voilà le traitement de Hank contre le diabète. Et dit lui que son nouveau fauteuil roulant arrivera avec du retard. Je n'ai pas pu les joindre, depuis la tempête leur ligne n'a toujours pas été réparée... Ça complique pas mal de chose. Je ne sais même pas comment ils arrivent à bouger sur leur terrain.

\- Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire avec Lucas cet après-midi avec d'autres amis. Si les travaux sont trop important nous demanderons de l'aide au conseil.

\- C'est certain que si Jacob ou Sam et leurs groupes pouvaient venir aider... C'est impressionnant comment ils peuvent avoir grandit en trois ans... Ton neveu et ta nièce aussi d'ailleurs...

\- Tous les enfants finissent par grandir...

La vendeuse finit enfin par nous laisser partir. Apparemment vue comment elles ont parlés toutes les deux tout le monde se connaît ici... Et s'entraide. Étrange, généralement les gens dans la misère se battent plutôt les uns contre les autres pour un bout de pain. Alors qu'ici il semblerait que les habitants se serrent les coudes. Le mode de fonctionnement est vraiment très différent de ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'ici. A croire que personne n'est vraiment égoïste chez les Quileute. Ils ont un sentiment d'appartenance à leur tribu encore plus fort que mes recherches le laissaient présager. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'y faire...

L'homme nous attends dehors dans la camionnette. Il souri en nous voyant arriver et démarre la voiture dès que j'ai fermé la porte. Nous rentrons vers leur maison.

Je range la photocopie de mon ordonnance dans mon sac à main, et c'est maintenant que je m'en rend compte. Les Uley ne m'ont posés aucune question. Pas d'interrogations intrusives, pas de discussion sans fin sur ma maladie. Comme si ils savaient que je déteste ça. Si je fait un bilan des premières vingt-quatre heures il est beaucoup plus positif que dans les autres familles...

Peut-être que ma vie ici sera plus simple que je le prévoyais...

**I&amp;S**

Je repousse une nouvelle fois ma mèche de cheveux échappée de ma queue haute. J'en est marre... Voilà deux heures que je m'escrime, les pieds dans la gadoue, les vêtements de ville trempés par la pluie, à ramasser des millions de morceaux de bois éparpillés dans ce qui leur sert de jardin.

Je ne pensais pas que mon premier après-midi à la réserve serait en réalité consacré à aider un vieux couple d'indiens dont la maison a été ravagée par la dernière tempête. Leur maison trop près de la côte c'est vue inondée, brisant les fondations d'une partie de l'habitation. L'autre partie tien grâce à des poteaux de fortune plantés dans le terrain meuble. Un bilan assez désastreux surtout quand je me retourne pour voir à la fenêtre le vieil homme nous regarder de son fauteuil roulant. Une cause de son diabète très élevé. Sa femme est bien trop âgée pour réussir à remettre la maison en état.

Alors nous sommes une dizaine de personnes de tout âge réunies pour les aider. Mon tuteur reste près de moi, surveillant que je supporte la situation dans laquelle ils m'ont amenée. Nous sommes chargés avec un adolescent remuant et fort comme un bœuf de ramasser tous les débris qui jonchent le sol. Ma tutrice s'occupe de faire la cuisine et le ménage, pendant que le reste des troupes cherche à consolider les réparations.

Colin passe de nouveau devant moi chargé comme une mule. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de quatorze ans et pourtant il a déjà presque le corps d'un adulte, c'est vraiment très étrange. Il me sourit en me voyant glisser dans la boue. Des éclaboussures de terre tâchent mon pantalon et je continu d'avancer malgré mes semelles lisses. Je suis complètement épuisée... J'espère juste que ce dur labeur me permettra de dormir sereinement.

\- Tiens boit un coup, ça te feras du bien, me dit Colin en me tendant une bouteille d'eau. Jacob et certains amis ne devraient pas tarder, et là on ira deux fois plus vite.

Je le remercie pour l'attention sans oser lui demander qui est Jacob. Après tout peu importe, surtout qu'il risque de partir dans des explications que je ne vais pas comprendre. En tout cas j'espère que ces "renforts" ne vont pas tarder à arriver parce que je commence à réellement peiner. Surtout qu'il bruine dans le vent glacé.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'entends un cri étrange provenant d'une petite voiture rouge. Il en sort trois garçons immenses et baraques. Je crois qu'on ne peut rien dire d'autre. Leurs cheveux sont étrangement courts pour des Quileute. Et leurs visages est un mélange entre la maturité de leur corps et une jeunesse encore bien présente. Assez étrange. Surtout qu'ils rayonnent comme des minis soleils. Colin les salut avec empressement et ils commencent directement à ce mettre au travail.

Et comme il l'avait promis, une fois mit en action, les travaux avancèrent dix fois plus vite. Ils sont plus forts que plusieurs hommes réunis et soulèvent des charges qui font ployer des poutres en bois massif sans effort apparent. Où puisent-ils cette énergie débordante? Même en restant assez éloignée d'eux je sens leur chaleur dans mes membres. Sont-ils sous anabolisant ? Où font-ils partis d'un groupe de musculation particulièrement intensive ?

Je détourne les yeux lorsque ce qui leur sert apparemment de chef se retourne vers moi. Il est encore plus grand et plus massif que les autres. Et son immense sourire le fait briller encore plus que ses amis. S'en est presque éblouissant. Comme si l'énergie qu'il contenait en lui s'évacuait vers les gens qui l'entoure. Qu'elle impression bizarre. C'est un feu dont on rêve de s'approcher mais qui a mon avis peut brûler aussi fort que n'importe quel brasier.

Je les trouve fascinant. Ils bougent les uns en fonction des autres dans une coordination vraiment surprenante. On dirait presque qu'ils partagent le même esprit tant leur cohésion est apparente. Je n'arrive pas à les quitter des yeux, tout en cherchant à être discrète. Il y a quelque chose de terriblement attirant chez eux. Vraiment. De vrai aimants... Impossible de se détourner d'eux. Mon tuteur le remarque d'ailleurs et souri doucement devant mon attitude. C'est rai que de l'extérieur dévisager des personnes de son âge comme ça peut vouloir dire bien des choses.

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! nous indique la maîtresse de maison. Venez donc vous réchauffer à l'intérieur. Il y a des cookies et du café.

Tout le monde se précipite à l'intérieur. J'hésite un instant : la chaleur me tend les bras et me poser ne pourra que me faire du bien. Mais rentrer est tellement terrifiant... La pièce doit être pleine d'inconnus et je ne suis pas à l'aise lorsqu'il y a trop de monde. Et puis ils se connaissent tous, du moins c'est ce qu'ils laissent voir. Alors comment se sentir à sa place dans ce monde qui tourne sans moi. En fait que je sois là ou non cela ne changera pas grand chose...

Mon pied recule pour s'éloigner de la maison. Comment rester discrètement à l'extérieur sans que l'on remarque mon absence ? Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit possible, mais j'aimerais tant pouvoir être comme eux. Aussi bien et paisible. De l'extérieur de la maison je suis encore observatrice de la vie des autres. Ils arrivent à avancer dans un monde où je ne fais que patauger. C'est parfois si dur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je sursaute pour voir mon tuteur à la porte inquiet. Il sort en voyant que je ne bouge pas, pour s'installer à côté de moi.

\- On va rentrer. Je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à venir ici pour ton premier jour...

\- Non, ne vous excusez pas. C'est normal que vous continuez à vivre comme avant. Et je comprends bien à quel point ce genre d'action est importante pour vous. C'est juste nouveau pour moi...

\- Pour nous aussi. Nous risquons d'être tous les trois assez maladroits pendant plusieurs jours.

\- C'est certain. On peut rester si vous voulez. Il ne faut pas changer vos habitudes. C'est à moi de m'adapter.

\- Et à nous de te la rendre facile. On reste encore quelques minutes, et après on rentre à l'intérieur ? Alma a fait des cookies, mais les garçons ont des estomacs sur-développés alors il risque de bientôt ne plus en avoir...

Nous restons sans bouger à regarder les touffes de pelouse plier sous le vent au milieu de la boue. En fermant les yeux je peux entendre le bruit des vagues au loin. J'essaye d'absorber le calme environnant pour affronter le reste de la soirée. L'air me frotte le visage et étrangement je ne me sens pas si mal que j'aurais pu le croire. Pas vraiment apaisée, mais pas angoissée non plus. Pas si mal pour un début. Mon tuteur reste droit à côté de moi, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon. Il me fait encore plus penser à un aigle à cet instant, les yeux noirs et vifs concentrés sur une proie que je ne peux définir.

Il finit par se tourner vers moi et me montre la maison de la tête. Je hoche de la tête pour lui confirmer que je suis prête. Du moins autant que possible. Il monte les marches et je le suis de près.

A peine la porte est ouverte que le bruit et la chaleur me frappe de plein fouet. Les différents travailleurs de l'après-midi sont installés dans la petite salle. Ma tutrice finit de servir le café que je refuse poliment. Les existants ne font pas parties de mon régime alimentaire. Par contre les cookies... Je prends le dernier sous les encouragements de la femme. Il est encore chaud et fondant, et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Un petit peu de réconfort après l'effort.

Je cherche en vain un endroit un peu plus tranquille dans la pièce, mais cela parait impossible. Nous sommes tous tassés les uns contre les autres. Je n'ose pas m'asseoir quelque part de peur qu'on vienne s'intéresser à moi. Je me décale jusque dans un coin où une porte est ouverte. Je m'engouffre dans la pièce avant de penser que je ne suis pas en territoire connu et que j'ignore complètement où je pénètre...

Dans une place déjà occupé en l'occurrence. Les immenses indiens que je n'ai pas arrêtés d'observer sont en pleine discussion. Ou du moins l'étaient parce que j'ai dérangé leur petite réunion. Je rougis sans oser les regarder. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait être discret c'est manqué ! Je vais pour reculer mais Colin me sourit et me tend une assiette pleine de cookies. Je reste figée sans savoir quoi faire. Suis-je sensé reculer pour les laisser ou accepter son invitation ? Il finit par secouer l'assiette devant moi et je l'attrape avant qu'il ne mette toutes les pâtisseries par terre.

\- Tu as fuis les vieux ? Tu as bien raison, on est bien plus cool et mignons !

\- Colin, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de draguer ?

\- Je ne drague pas Quil, je fais connaissance ! C'est vrai que tu vas venir à l'école de la réserve ? On ne sera pas dans la même classe mais on se verra, et on pourra peut-être...

\- Colin fermes la ! grogna le plus grand d'entre eux. Tu fais peur à tout le monde à parler comme ça !

\- Non c'est rien, je vais vous laisser...

\- C'est bon, me souri l'indien. Alors tu vas partager le lycée avec nous ? Tu es en quelle classe ?

\- En première.

\- Comme nous, s'exclama le plus trapu.

\- Vous allez encore au lycée ?

Ils rient doucement devant mon air ébahie. Ils font bien plus vieux que des lycéens et pourtant il semble bien que nous allons partager nos cours. Je les entends se plaindre des différents professeurs alors que je me demande si ils ont arrêtés l'école ou si ils ont redoublés plusieurs fois. En tout cas c'est très étrange...

\- Tu habites chez Lucas et Alma c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce sans me rendre compte de ce que cela implique. Ils échangent un regard entendu avant que leur « chef » se tourne vers moi de nouveau.

\- Tu veux que je passe te prendre demain ? Vu qu'on a cours ensemble et que Lucas à besoin de la voiture pour son travail se sera peut-être plus simple. Papa m'a dit qu'il lui avait demandé... Il voulait pas te l'imposer dès les premiers jours mais je ne vois pas pourquoi...

Ainsi mes tuteurs ont déjà prévus plus de choses que je ne le pensais. De toute façon peut importe qui m'emmènera, je ne serais pas à l'aise pour autant. Alors si cela simplifie la vie à l'homme je ne voit pas pourquoi je refuserais. Surtout que l'indien continu à me donner tout un tas d'arguments pour me convaincre.

\- Ok...

\- Je passe te prendre demain vers huit heure alors. On commence les cours qu'à trente, mais je suppose que t'as pas mal de paperasse à donner à la secrétaire...

\- Certainement.

\- Oh, en fait je m'appelle Jacob. Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Comme promis voici le chapitre 3 de Dawn en temps et en heure, malgré les quantités de choses qui me reste à faire au travail j'ai décidé de prendre cinq minutes pour poster ce nouveau chapitre.

Comme son nom l'indique, c'est le moment de l'immersion pour mon héroïne. Je pense que certains d'entre vous vont trouver le démarrage de l'histoire un peu long... Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde (MP et review) si il y a un oubli signalez-le-moi !

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : l'univers Twilight appartient à Stéphanie Meyer, ainsi que la plupart des personnages.

* * *

Immersion

Les brumes du sommeil se dissipent au rythme des vibrations de mon téléphone. La musique entêtante m'agresse les oreilles tous les matins et pourtant je ne la change pas. Sans elle, je ne me lèverais jamais à l'heure. Je déteste me réveiller. J'ignore si c'est le fait de sentir le poids de ma vie qui rend cette heure si difficile où si je ne suis simplement pas du matin. Cela revient au même de toute façon.

Je grogne, m'accrochant comme une sangsue au sommeil. Mais le son augmente de plus en plus et bientôt il réveillera tous indiens à la ronde. Du bout des doigts je tente d'attraper l'instrument de torture, mais malheureusement il tombe de la table de nuit sans s'éteindre pour autant.

J'ouvre les yeux.

La lumière m'agresse malgré la teinte sombre du ciel. Je soupire de dépit. Je tends le bras vers le sol au hasard. Après quelques secondes de difficiles recherches mes doigts effleurent le plastique froid et réussissent à éteindre la chanson rock. Mais il est trop tard : je suis bien trop éveillée pour espérer me rendormir.

La chaleur des couvertures me garde encore un peu au creux du lit. Comme tous les matins je voudrais déjà que la journée soit finie. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'affronter encore un jour plus pénible que le précédent. Pourtant, il va falloir s'extirper des draps et endosser mon rôle pour les prochaines heures.

De l'autre côté de la cloison; j'entends mes tuteurs s'agiter. La radio fonctionne dans leur cuisine, se mêlant aux bruits de cuisine. L'Homme chantonne dans la salle de bain. Et le chien aboi quelque part autour de la maison. Ces bruits sont si différents de ceux de Seattle. Pas de voiture roulant à pleine vitesse dans la rue, de camion poubelle ou de klaxon. Que des sons bien plus naturels et vivants.

Je dois me lever.

Mes muscles sont lourds et douloureux. Les séquelles de la crise certainement. Plus les travaux d'hier chez les vieux indiens. Je suis déjà exténuée. Il va falloir que je prenne plus d'antidouleurs...

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre trempée de pluie m'indique que le temps sera le même qu'à Seattle, même si il fait encore plus froid ici. L'air marin certainement. Je cherche un peu avant de trouver mon bonheur dans mes vêtements. Quelque chose de chaud et de simple. J'écarte mes affaires d'hier, pleines de sueur et de boue. Il va falloir que je me renseigne sur leur habitude pour le linge.

Je finis par enfiler un slim bleu marine tout simple avec un pull ocre légèrement brillant. Un pendentif et des boucles d'oreilles et le tour est joué. Munie de chaussettes chaudes, je me dirige vers la salle de bains pour tenter de cacher un peu mes cernes.

La pièce d'eau est minuscule. Elle était complètement embrumée quand je suis sortie hier alors que je ne suis restée sous le jet d'eau que cinq minutes. Ici, le ballon d'eau chaude n'est pas grand, et nous devons nous le partager. La douche est coincée contre le mur et les toilettes, juste en face du lavabo. C'est à peine si on peu fermer et ouvrir la porte une fois dedans.

Dans le miroir mes cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau, mais je ne peux pas les attacher, sous peine de perdre mon seul rempart contre le regard des autres. Heureusement l'anticerne cache un peu mon air malade, même si mes yeux restent trop petits pour quelqu'un de parfaitement reposé.

Je pose ma trousse de toilette sur mon bureau, saisissant mon sac de cours à la place. Mon portable m'indique qu'il n'est que sept heure trente. J'ai une demi-heure pour déjeuner avant que Jacob ne vienne me chercher, mais il me faudrait des heures pour me préparer à cette journée. Nouveau lycée, nouveaux professeurs, et nouveaux regards curieux. Pas de quoi faire envie. Je déteste les premiers jours dans un environnement neuf : je suis toujours le centre d'attraction des personnes qui m'entourent.

La descente des escaliers est compliquée. Mes muscles ne fonctionnent pas bien et je suis si fatiguée que l'énergie pour les forcer à bouger me manque. Les courbatures sont difficiles à supporter, mais je continu. Agrippée à la rambarde j'espère ne pas me casser la figure. La journée ne pourrait pas commencer plus mal.

Mes tuteurs sont déjà installés à table, et mangent tout en discutant. Ils me sourient en me voyant émerger, pas vraiment réveillée. Je pose ma boite à cachets sur la table, tout en cherchant un verre dans un placard au dessus de l'évier. Je les ais repérés hier en rangeant la vaisselle. Je le remplit d'eau de bouteille, car l'eau du robinet n'est pas potable, et me laisse tomber lourdement face à la femme. C'est ma place à présent. Une serviette magenta m'y attend à chaque repas. Je laisse tomber le plus gros de mes médicaments au fond de mon verre et le regarde se dissoudre lentement.

Ils me fixent et me rappelle que je dois manger. Au moins un minimum. Je saisi un petit pain et le pose à côté de mon bol ébréché. Je dois prendre mon traitement à jeun, j'espère qu'ils comprendront sans que je leur explique. Je tripote les gélules bicolores de phénobarbital, avant d'avaler le plus rapidement la solution effervescente. Je prends tout de suite les quatre calmants et termine par les gélules. Et je respire enfin. Les médicaments ont vraiment un goût infect qui colle à la langue. C'est pour ça que je ne mange pas généralement le matin : mon traitement gâche le goût de l'ensemble des aliments. Et déjà que les gélules anticonvulsives me donnent la nausée, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de plus pour me sentir malade toute la journée.

Mais je me force. Et mes tuteurs reprennent leur conversation normalement en me voyant manger. Grignoter serait plus juste. Le thé à un goût fort, et il me débarrasse un peu de la sensation étrange des restes des cachets. Par contre le petit pain n'a pas vraiment de goût. Dire qu'il m'avait paru si bon hier. Je ne peux pas me forcer plus. Je repose la moitié du pain à côté de mon bol presque vide.

La femme me l'enlève rapidement et se met à faire la vaisselle. Je n'ose pas la regarder. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on leur a dit sur ma maladie, l'effet des médicaments, ou même sur moi. Que pensent-ils de tout ça ? Je n'ai pas la force de les interroger. Et puis si je commence à aborder ces questions, rien ne les empêchera de poser les leurs. Ce que je veux éviter pour l'instant.

Je les regarde du coin de l'œil. Ils font la vaisselle ensemble, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Mon tuteur couve sa femme du regard alors qu'elle lui répond avec un sourire doux. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Qu'es-ce que je viens faire au milieu de ce couple ? Ils sont beaux, paisibles, et tendres. Même d'ici je sens la caresse de leur bonheur me toucher la peau.

Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur autre chose qu'eux. La radio est le seul repère neutre sur lequel je peux me reposer. Sauf qu'elle parle de Seattle, et du meurtre de plusieurs personnes commis avec une immense violence. Deuxième vague de crime en moins de deux ans. Es-ce que je connaissais l'un des lieux où on a retrouvés un cadavre ? Peut-être ais-je croisé une des victimes. Je suis si loin de tout ça maintenant. Enfermée hors du temps dans une réserve indienne. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir. Je me souviens l'an passé que la terreur avait rapidement envahie la ville. Les autorités étaient compléments dépassées, et les journalistes ne les aidaient pas avec leur tendance au scandale et à l'horreur. Une fille de mon ancien lycée avait disparue au début de l'année, Bree Tanner. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. Et d'un coup tout c'est arrêté. Plus de violence, plus de meurtre. Mais c'est apparemment reparti. La police n'a rien dit, mais les badauds pensent déjà à une nouvelle attaque du vampire de Seattle. Les journaux ne sont vraiment pas inspirés...

\- Je crois que ton chauffeur arrive… Et à l'heure !

Je sursaute et je regarde par la fenêtre. Comme mon tuteur me l'a indiqué, Jacob se dirige vers la maison d'un pas énergique. Une seconde plus tard il frappe à la porte. Ma tutrice va lui ouvrir pendant que je vais chercher mon sac et un blouson. Je vérifie que j'ai pris mon traitement, une bouteille d'eau, les papiers pour l'infirmière et le lycée, les seringues et le diazépam, ma trousse, un cahier et un agenda... J'enfile mon manteau le plus chaud, même si il est blanc et descend calmement. Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Jacob discute avec mes tuteurs et me salue en souriant avant de m'embarquer vers son « carrosse ». J'enfonce mon bonnet sur mes oreilles en sentant le vent froid m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça sera en décembre. Heureusement il fait chaud dans la petite voiture rouge. J'ai presque envie de dormir tant il fait bon. La radio crachote de vielles musiques folk, que Jacob chantonne. Son téléphone sonne et je remercie son interlocuteur de m'éviter ainsi de lui faire la conversation.

Mes dents crissent en mâchant les vitamines censées me donner un peu d'énergie. Je les ai toujours prises sur le chemin pour aller à l'école. C'est une petite habitude qui me réconforte, même aujourd'hui alors que je vais découvrir un nouveau lycée.

Je vais finir ma scolarité à l'école de la réserve. Même si je ne suis qu'en première, je vais sur mes dix-huit ans. Un an d'hospitalisation m'a fait perdre un an d'école. Les informations disponibles sur Internet révèlent que l'école est presque neuve, à peine un ou deux ans. Elle a été construite face à la mer grâce à des subventions de l'Etat. L'unique bâtiment regroupe à lui seul l'ensemble des classes, de la crèche à la terminale, en passant par des ateliers pour les jeunes parents. Elle accueille les enfants de la réserve ou ceux qui revendiquent leur origine indienne. Ce qui fait environ trois cent enfants en tout. C'est loin des mille et quelques de mon lycée de Seattle. Ça va être plus que dépaysant. Surtout qu'ils doivent tous se connaître depuis le plus jeune âge. Et moi, je vais ressembler à une tâche blanche dans ce paysage coloré... Je me demande même si je ne suis pas la seule « visage-pâle » de la réserve. En tout cas je n'en ai pas croisé un seul depuis mon arrivée.

La Quileute Tribal School se démarque vraiment du paysage. Au milieu des maisons en bois ou en briques, sur un fond de mer déchaînée, elle ressemble à deux immenses gymnases réunis sous le même toit. C'est assez étrange d'avoir une construction aussi moderne ici. En même temps je ne crois pas que les Quileutes puissent faire les difficiles.

A cette heure le parking est presque vide. Les rares voitures sont garées sur un terrain en terre claire, sans vraiment respecter de place. Jacob se gare assez loin de l'entrée, mais proche de la seule sortie. Il continu à parler dans son téléphone tout en faisant signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais, un peu surprise qu'il ne ferme pas sa voiture à clef.

A peine sortie, l'embrun marin me claque au nez, ramenant avec lui une bruine salée et froide. La mer est à quelques mètres de moi. A Seattle, même si l'eau salée n'était jamais loin, elle n'était pas aussi sauvage et mouvementée qu'ici. La vue est magnifique, comme préservée de toute trace humaine. La pierre est grise et la mer d'un bleu tellement foncé qu'on la dirait noire. Il y a du vent et les oiseaux dansent avec lui... Je crois que je pourrais rester ici un moment sans voir le temps passer. C'est si loin de ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'ici. Et pourtant on peut dire que d'une certaine façon j'ai voyagé.

Jacob avance sans moi, plongé dans sa discussion. Je m'abrite entre mon écharpe et mon bonnet et je le suis au loin. Certains élèves discutent dehors, mais ils ne semblent pas me remarquer. Temps mieux. Je continu à avancer et passe les porte vitrées pour me retrouver dans un long couloir clair qui traverse le bâtiment de part en part. A gauche se trouve les classes des plus jeunes. Une femme d'un certain âge y fini le ménage. A droite, une porte donne sur le gymnase, et plus loin une pancarte indique l'accueil et le bureau du directeur.

Il fait bon ici. Je me débarrasse de mes épaisseurs tout en m'approchant du bureau. Ce n'est pas très grand, et vue le nombre de tables, je suppose que l'ensemble du personnel travaille dans cette pièce. Pas un coin de la salle n'est dégagé, et sur la multitude de meubles on retrouve des plantes, pas toujours en forme, des statuts en bois, des photos, des papiers dispersés... Bref, un lieu très encombré.

Mme Debbler, c'est ce qu'indique sa plaque en bois peinte, me sourie en me saluant. Pas besoin de se présenter à cette femme entre deux âges. Elle me tend mon emploi du temps, alors que je sors les papiers que mes tuteurs m'ont confiés. Je lui donne aussi un extrait des recommandations du médecin. Pleins de petits détails ennuyant. Le pire c'est que leur règlement m'impose de rencontrer l'infirmière aujourd'hui afin qu'on puisse parler de mon « problème ». Même avec son sourire la pilule passe mal. Comme si une inconnue avait besoin de me préciser pourquoi l'infirmière veut me rencontrer. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier que la maladie me ronge. C'est stupide, et je me déteste pour être encore aussi touchée par ce genre de réaction.

La sonnerie retentie dans tout le bâtiment. Je dois monter au dernier étage, mais le couloir est encombré d'enfants de tout âge. Les aînés laissent les plus jeunes à la garderie ou dans les petites classes, les plus vieux montant les escaliers au bout du bâtiment. Le temps que j'arrive aux escaliers, ils sont déjà presque vides. Ce qui n'empêche pas les rares adolescents présents de me dévisager de la tête au pied. Très sympathique, ou comment se sentir comme une bête de foire. C'est pénible, surtout que je dois me concentrer pour monter chaque marche sans me casser la figure. Fichues douleurs !

C'est complètement essoufflée que j'arrive, enfin, au dernier étage. Je respire un peu avant de reprendre ma route. Il n'y a que deux salles ici. Une à droite, et une à gauche. La peinture jaune m'indique que ma classe se trouve sur ma gauche. Je me dirige comme une condamnée vers la porte ouverte. J'entends d'ici leurs discutions bruyantes. Une vingtaine d'élèves se saluent et prennent des nouvelles, tous installés autour de vieilles tables. Je n'ose pas entrer. Mes yeux se ferment alors que j'entends la seconde sonnerie.

Le professeur me salue en arrivant, ne semblant pas trouver étrange de trouver une nouvelle élève dans le couloir. Il me sourit, et ça ne m'étonne même plus comme réaction. Pourquoi sourient-ils tous autant ? Croient-ils que j'ai besoin de réconfort ? Parce que ce n'est pas leur sourire qui m'en apporte.

Il entre dans la classe ramenant le silence, et m'invite à entrer. Et si certains continuaient à parler malgré son intervention, mon apparition les force à se taire. Leurs regards directs et inquisiteurs me gênent et je baisse les yeux en espérant ne pas rougir. Je déteste être le centre de l'attention des gens. Parce qu'à chaque fois j'imagine ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi, ou interprète leur réaction, et le bilan n'est jamais bon.

M. Smith, frotte ses cheveux gris en m'indiquant de m'installer au troisième rang, à la seule place de libre. Au moins il m'a évité de me présenter devant tout le monde. Malheureusement pour lui, et pour moi, son cours les intéresse beaucoup moins que ma personne. J'essaye de faire comme si de rien n'étais, mais c'est presque impossible. Je vais finir par croire qu'il y a autre chose que moi qui les intrigue dans ma direction. Je sors mes affaires et tente de me concentrer sur les explications du professeur de Mathématiques. Hélas, j'ai déjà vu cette partie du programme et je me désintéresse rapidement. Le niveau de la classe n'a pas l'air très élevé, vue les explications de l'enseignant. En même temps, les élèves ne sont pas non plus très volontaires.

Par exemple mon voisin de table, Quil, que j'ai rencontré hier chez les vieux indiens. Depuis que le cour a commencé, soit moins de vingt minutes, c'est la troisième fois qu'il se fait reprendre pour bavardage avec Jacob et un autre indien présent hier dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Enfin, il faut dire aussi qu'ils ont des prénoms assez étranges. Assez vieillot pour une citadine comme moi. Pas que j'ai de quoi me vanter. Mais chez eux c'est une généralité. Cependant une chose détonne dans cette classe. A part moi.

Quil, Jacob et leur ami. Immenses, forts, chauds alors qu'ils sont à peine couvert, et une étrange impression de protection qui se dégage sans savoir à quoi elle est due. Ils semblent appartenir à un monde parallèle au notre. Un peu comme moi et ma bulle de solitude. Sauf qu'eux sont ensembles. C'est vraiment étrange de voir des corps de vingt-cinq ans, assis à rigoler comme des gamins. Ils sont différents dans leurs traits et en même temps très semblables. Même coiffure atypique, même muscles, même impression de force. Quil les dépasse en masse, contre balançant sa taille qui, tout en restant honorable, est inférieur à celle de ses deux amis. Ils sont eux aussi isolés des autres. Leurs camarades les regardent avec envie, sans pour autant leur adresser la parole. Curieux comportement, mais qui as l'avantage de me protéger des autres élèves.

Le reste de la classe, bien que tous soit indiens, ressemble déjà plus aux jeunes que j'ai pu fréquenter. Les deux filles devant me dévisagent jugeant certainement ma tenue, alors que trois garçons à ma gauche jouent aux morpions. Quil fait tomber sa trousse tentant de me faire un peu de place sous les rires de ses camarades. Il se fait de nouveau réprimander par le professeur qui rappelle à l'ordre la classe. Chacun retourne à ses activités, et ne me jette des coups d'œil qu'une fois toutes les dix minutes, comme si j'allais disparaître. J'aimerais que ça soit possible.

La sonnerie de la pause retentit enfin. Ce cours n'était pas très attractif, mais je ne suis pas certaine que la suite soit beaucoup mieux. A mon grand désespoir la majorité des élèves reste dans la classe. Il fait trop mauvais pour sortir dehors. Pourtant j'aurais aimé me passer de leurs regards inquisiteurs. Je ferme les yeux en branchant mon baladeur. Je sens Quil se retourner pour faire face à ses voisins et s'agiter. Son bras frôle le mien régulièrement me maintenant éveillée.

Je les entends derrière la musique plaisanter à propos de la petite-amie de mon voisin de classe. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais à vrai dire je me moque un peu de leur histoire de couple. J'ai l'impression que c'est tellement loin de mes préoccupations que ce genre de discussion est inutile.

La matinée se poursuit par un cours de sciences de la nature. Mr Littlesea est plus enjoué que son prédécesseur. Le cycle de l'eau et ses mystères. En réalité il évoque plus l'impact que ce dernier peut avoir sur nous, et évoque rapidement la tempête qui a détruit une partie de la réserve. C'est quelqu'un de pédagogue, et j'aime la manière dont il parle de leur réserve pour donner des exemples. Apparemment, la réserve souffre d'un climat plus qu'humide et hostile. Ce n'est pas très rassurant, même si je ne suis pas au bord de l'eau, la maison de mes tuteurs n'est pas vraiment à l'abri non plus. J'espère ne jamais avoir à me lever les pieds dans l'eau. Le silence est complet lorsqu'il évoque cette partie de la vie Quileute, et notamment la destruction des caravanes de deux élèves de la classe emportées par la boue. La vie ici à l'air plus dure que je ne l'imaginais.

L'heure du déjeuner sonne me sortant de mes pensées. Les élèves se précipitent dehors, sans prendre le temps de ranger leurs affaires. J'hésite à faire de même, mais ma nature méfiante me pousse à tout ranger dans mon sac. On ne sait jamais.

Je descends les escaliers après le plus gros de la foule, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant en bas que je comprends le mouvement de précipitation. Une immense queue se déroule devant moi jusqu'à l'entrée du réfectoire. Les plus jeunes sortent deux par deux par une autre porte pour aller en récrée.

Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jouer des coudes. Je me pose dans un coin avec mon baladeur, attendant que le plus gros de la queue soit passé. En dix minutes je suis dans la salle, me laissant servir des légumes et du poisson. Le réfectoire est plein à craquer. Sur les longues tables et les bancs sont installés des indiens de tout âge parlant bruyamment tout en mangeant. Je cherche un endroit à l'écart, mais il semble que se soit trop demandé. Je repère une place au bout d'une table de collégiens. Ça fera l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. Je m'installe sous leurs regards étonnés.

Je sors mes médicaments, et attends qu'ils soient prêts pour lever les yeux de mon plateau. Et je ne peux que les remarquer. En face de moi, tout au fond de la salle une dizaine de garçons plus grands et plus murs physiquement que les autres mangent comme des monstres. Quil et ses deux amis sont assis au centre, et sont certainement les plus vieux. Etrangement ils me font penser à un gang, tous ayant les cheveux cours, la même force physique, les muscles longs et saillants et un appétit certain... L'image d'une meute de chien fou me vient à l'esprit, parce que c'est exactement ça. D'un coup plusieurs d'entre eux se tournèrent vers moi. Fort heureusement j'ai le temps de baisser la tête avant de croiser leurs regards.

Je m'étouffe à moitié avec les cachets sous les regards des indiens à ma table. J'avale ce que je peux de mon assiette sans grand succès. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me lève pour m'échapper d'ici, vidant mon plateau rapidement dans les poubelles. Seule une pomme est sauvée. Je croque dedans en sortant. Son acidité me fait du bien. Au moins quelque chose qui a du goût.

L'air marin me fait un bien fou. Il est frais et vivifiant. Presque brûlant. Si bien qu'il efface l'étrange sensation que j'ai sur la langue. Mon fruit fini je me rapproche des vagues. La mer et ses roulis réguliers me bercent. Je ne résiste pas à m'assoir sur un rocher et a me laisser aller.

J'aime tellement la mer que je me laisserais aspirer par elle. Une mouette chante au dessus de moi. Son vol est naturel et élégant, malgré la puissance du vent. C'est beau de la voir glisser dans le ciel, plus magnifique qu'un ballet. Je rêve de voler comme elle, de me laisser entraide par l'air, de pouvoir monter si haut que mes soucis me paraîtraient minuscules. Un sentiment de liberté...

Mais il faut retourner en cours. Et je me retrouve de nouveau assise sur cette vieille chaise à regarder le tableau se recouvrir de noms d'auteurs et de livres plus ou moins connus. Mrs Palmer nous demande de nous mettre par deux afin de réaliser des exposés pour le mois prochain. Je me retrouve avec Quil, à qui je laisse le choix du livre. Je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas quoi choisir, mais moi non plus. Il finit par mettre prendre Moby Dick de H. Melville. Un classique. Au moins on pourra facilement trouver des informations sur Internet. Enfin, s'ils ont Internet. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas chez mes tuteurs. Peut-être à la bibliothèque...

Quil se rassoit bruyamment à mes côtés et ne cesse de me regarder. La table bouge et je finis par me tourner vers lui. Il s'empresse de m'adresser la parole, comme si j'allais ne pas l'écouter.

\- On fait comment pour l'exposé ?

\- On peut commencer par faire des recherches chacun de notre côté. Et puis on mettra le tout en commun un aprèm. On a un moment de libre dans la semaine ?

\- Le vendredi après seize heures. Ca me va.

\- Bien.

Je retourne à mes notes. L'enseignante nous explique ce qu'elle attend de manière précise avant de partir sur un extrait de roman. Nous l'étudions sans vraiment nous y intéresser, mais la sonnerie me fait réaliser que l'après midi est passée plus vite que je ne pensais.

Seize heures trente. La fin des cours pour tous les enfants de la réserve. Jacob a disparu, alors que je me laisse entraîner par la masse, évitant d'écraser un gamin, ou de me faire bousculer par un groupe armé d'un ballon de basket.

Accueillie par le vent glacial je cherche mon chauffeur des yeux, mais je n'arrive pas à le distinguer. Je décide de me rapprocher de sa voiture en espérant la reconnaître. Je longe la côte tout en chantonnant. La mer est encore plus agitée que ce midi. Il n'y a plus un oiseau dans le ciel gris. L'eau se fracasse à mes pieds, m'éclaboussant régulièrement. Je lèche l'eau salée qui glisse sur mon visage. Ça un goût de vrai, un goût de nature. Une saveur de liberté.

Derrière moi il ne reste que quelques groupes papotant avant de rentrer chez eux. Le temps passe et je m'inquiète un peu, mais la voiture de Jacob est toujours garée là. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas oubliée, parce que je suis incapable de retrouver le chemin.

Je m'installe contre la carrosserie en m'enfonçant dans l'épaisseur de mes vêtements. Je commence à avoir froid. Je me demande ce que je dois faire. Attendre Jacob qui ne se montre pas, rentrer à pied au risque de me perdre ? A l'inverse si je ne bouge pas, je vais me transformer en glaçon. Mais bon sang, où est cet indien !

\- Mais où tu étais passée ? Je t'ai cherché dans tout le bahut ! J'étais près à fouiller la mer !

Jacob attend une réponse, mais je suis estomaquée. C'est lui qui a disparu et c'est à moi de me justifier. Je n'ai pas à lui répondre ! C'est à lui de me dire pourquoi il m'a fait poiroter dans le froid !

\- L'infirmière m'a chopée à ta place pour me demander où tu étais... T'avais pas rendez-vous avec elle ?

J'ai complètement oublié ce que m'a demandé la secrétaire. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Quelle poisse. J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ? Et puis il va se demander pourquoi l'infirmière veut me voir. Pourquoi j'ai oublié ce détail ?

\- C'est pas grave, me rassure-t-il. T'iras demain. Par contre préviens-moi, que je me rappelle de t'attendre et pas remuer toute la réserve pour te retrouver.

\- Oui. Désolée, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Personne n'a envie d'aller voir cette sorcière armée de seringue et de médocs qui te pose des tas de questions à la con. Quand on est revenu avec les gars, elle nous a fait passer un test pour vérifier si on n'était pas drogués !

Il rigole, et je ne peux pas avouer que je me suis aussi posée la question. Devant mon manque de réaction il grimpe dans sa voiture. Qui est ouverte. Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête aujourd'hui ! Je grogne en pensant que j'aurai pu m'abriter dans la voiture depuis un moment. Quelle poisse. Je me laisse tomber sur le siège en soupirant.

\- Arrête, tu vas te dégonfler ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi si je te rends en mauvais état ? Déjà que tu as l'air morte de froid... Ils vont croire que tu as affronté une tempête !

Je ne réponds pas, trop fatiguée pour parler et réfléchir à ce que je peux dire ou non. La Golf roule et le chauffage remonte ma température. Je frissonne malgré tout. Un jour et je suis déjà épuisée. Comment je vais réussir à finir la semaine ?

Une odeur de biscuit me frôle les narines alors que mes membres s'endorment dans le siège en cuir. Je soupire de nouveau, et je le vois encore sourire. Il me tend un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat. Je le remercie d'un regard, mais en fait je n'arrive même pas à le manger. Une bouchée me demande trop d'effort. Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

\- Tu viens d'où ? Parce que ne t'as pas l'air habituée au froid et à la pluie...

Je hausse les épaules. J'ai toujours été frileuse, je ne crois pas que le climat y change quelque chose. Je dois juste me couvrir plus. Et puis la fatigue y est pour beaucoup. De toute façon je ne veux pas parler de ça. Ni de ma vie d'avant, ni de la fatigue omniprésente qui m'accompagne. Ce sont des sujets douloureux, trop pour en parler à un étranger. Même en surface.

\- Quil dit que t'es pas bavarde, mais en fait tu refuse carrément toute conversation. Tu parles anglais couramment au moins ?

\- Mes ancêtres l'ont appris aux tiens, alors oui merci, je parle anglais.

Il m'agace, mais mon ton est trop sec. Je ne suis pas connu pour mon tact. En fait je ne suis pas connu pour grand chose à part le mal qui me ronge. J'ai jamais réussit à vraiment me faire des amis. Pas forcément à cause de mon caractère, mais plutôt à cause de mes hospitalisations et des déménagements.

Cette fois il ne dit rien, et je me sens un peu honteuse de l'avoir ainsi rabrouée alors qu'il essayé juste de parler avec moi.

\- Seattle, je lâche pour faire amende honorable.

Il acquiesce mais ne dit toujours rien. Je le fixe du coin de l'œil et je vois bien qu'il se retient.

\- Ce n'est pas si loin, et en même temps c'est un autre monde. Il fait moins froid à cause de la foule et de la fumée des voitures. Enfin, c'est peut-être une simple impression.

Je m'étonne moi-même. Je crois que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un volontairement depuis un moment.

\- C'est sûr ça doit changer. Rien que d'aller à Forks j'ai l'impression de débouler de la campagne. Alors toi... Il n'y avait pas plus prêt comme famille d'accueil ?

\- Non. C'était ici ou en foyer. Et on a décidé pour moi que se serait ici.

Mon amertume a traversé ma voix. Il a l'air désolé et à la fois intéressé. Et de manière sincère bizarrement. J'ai le sentiment qu'il veut juste faire connaissance, comme il le ferait avec n'importe qui. C'est agréable, même si je suis taciturne et que ça le rend maladroit.

\- En tout cas, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire. D'extérieur les membres de la tribu peuvent passer pour des pecnos arriérés et en grande difficulté, mais on est surtout des gens simples, soudés dans notre vie et qui aimons notre réserve.

Je rougie en réalisant que c'est exactement ce que je pensais en arrivant ici. Et ce que je pense encore. Je suis peut-être pleine de préjugés, mais je reste persuadée que n'importe qui le serait.

Il sourit tranquillement.

\- C'est héréditaire cette manie de sourire tout le temps ?

Son sourire s'agrandit encore, alors qu'il rigole doucement. J'ai l'impression qu'il scintille. Je le regarde étonnée, et ça le fait rire un peu plus.

\- Tu as un humour bizarre, me fait-il remarquer. Mais c'est vrai qu'on souri beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si c'est génétique ou non par contre. Peur d'être contaminée ?

\- Je ne suis plus à ça près. Je veux juste savoir où je mets les pieds.

\- Bah, là dessus tu seras le premier cobaye. Tu es la première « visage pâle » à être adoptée dans une famille de la tribu. Y a pas d'autres moyens de vérifier. Ca pourrait être le climat, ou les chromosomes, mais comme on est tous des parents plus ou moins éloignés...

\- Ah bon ?

\- A l'origine de la tribu on ne retrouve que quatre familles qui se sont ensuite mariées entre elles. Même aujourd'hui, beaucoup s'unissent au sein de la tribu, ou de celles environnantes. Du coup on est tous issus des mêmes des mêmes ancêtres.

\- Même aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouaih ! Par exemple, le grand-père de Quil et le mien étaient frères, et Lucas est le petit-frère de Sue Clearwater, et ainsi de suite.

Je ne sais pas qui est Sue Clearwater, mais je suppose quelle doit être importante au sein de la tribu pour qu'il me parle d'elle comme ça. Mais je vois où il veut en venir. Cependant je crois que l'hérédité n'est pas la seule chose qui les lie.

Nous sommes déjà devant la maison de mes tuteurs. Je commence à sortir de l'habitacle en le remerciant mais il m'arrête d'une main. Il est brûlant. Ou bien c'est moi qui suis complètement gelée.

\- Donne-moi ton numéro, ça m'évitera de te courir après dans la réserve.

\- On fait partie de la même classe...

\- On est jamais à l'abri des imprévus, et puis peut-être qu'un jour tu auras besoin de joindre quelqu'un d'autre que les Uley... Je te jure d'en faire bon usage ! se moque-t-il en voyant ma réticence.

De toute façon il ne me laisse pas le choix. J'obéis sans réfléchir, subjuguée par la personnalité de mon camarade. Il est épanouit, sur de lui et réchauffe n'importe qui d'un sourire. Même moi. Un soleil qui éloigne les nuages pendant quelques temps. Tout simplement impressionnant. Il me laisse sortir après avoir vérifié que j'avais bien rentré le sien.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

\- Bah c'est normal, on est voisin. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'intégrer ici jeune visage pâle. Et puis, je suis vachement plus cool que Lucas !

\- Merci quand même.

\- On se voit demain à huit heures !

J'acquiesce le regardant se garer de travers devant chez lui. Je m'avance jusqu'au porche de la maison verte, réalisant devant la porte que je n'ai pas de clef pour rentrer. Évidement je n'avais pas pris se détail en compte et mon tuteur non plus. Je vais devoir attendre. Je m'appuie contre la porte en soupirant. La clenche s'enfonce sous mon coude, et la porte s'ouvre. Apparemment ils ne craignent pas les vols pour laisser leur porte ouverte. N'importe qui pourrait passer et voler... Bon il n'y a pas grand chose à prendre, et puis je ne vous dis pas l'ambiance dans la réserve... Je pousse la porte et voit le chien se diriger vers moi tout content. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'habituer à sa présence. A part lui et le chat sur le canapé la maison est complètement vide.

Un peu gênée d'être seule chez eux, je visite la maison. Chaque détail m'en apprend un peu plus sur leurs vies ici. Une photo d'eux à un bal, la trace de bricolage artisanale sur un mur, et les objets fabriqués mains se mélangeant à des coquillages... L'ensemble est vivant, désuet et un peu bancal, mais chaud d'émotions. Chacun à son histoire et brille de la chaleur des souvenirs qu'il représente. Rien à voir avec le minuscule appartement de Tabitha à Olympia où tout sentait le neuf. Encore moins avec la maison des Kellers. Mon enfance dans la banlieue nord de Tacoma me brûle encore les narines de l'odeur de javel et de désodorisants pour maison.

Je voyage de meuble en meuble découvrant la sensation agréable d'un plaid sur mes doigts, la richesse d'un attrape-rêve accroché au mur, la douceur des photos représentant des scènes de vie plus ou moins anodines°: leur mariage indien, un pique-nique, la femme faisant la vaisselle, l'homme dormant dehors le chien à ses pieds, et d'autres plus vieilles, portraits de familles et paysages. Des dizaines de sourires, des mines réjouies et pourtant pour la plupart des scènes quotidiennes. Le bonheur m'a toujours paru comme quelque chose d'éphémère, de forcé dans certaines situations. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici à première vue.

La maison n'est pas très grande, et je fini rapidement par tourner en rond. Je monte dans la chambre qui m'est attribuée, ouvrant mon sac pour sortir mes boules à neiges de mes pulls. Olympia, Tacoma et la dernière Seattle. Trois villes, sept familles. Je les installe comme à mon habitude sur la table de chevet regardant les flocons tomber calmement. Ce sont les seuls souvenirs que je garde de mes précédentes familles. Ca et la vieille couverture qui m'enveloppait lorsqu'on m'a abandonnée aux pieds de l'hôpital d'Olympia. Le seul lien qui me vient de mes géniteurs. Je la sors avec délicatesse du fond du sac, inspirant son odeur. Bien sûr aujourd'hui elle ne sent plus rien, j'aime imaginée que ma génitrice l'a serrée contre elle un jour. Sur un coin mon prénom et mon nom sont brodés en fil d'argent. Je caresse la broderie. Je glisse le tissu blanc et soyeux sous l'oreiller, cachant mon bien le plus précieux à la vue de tous. Mes affaires trouvent peu à peu leur place dans ce nouvel environnement. C'est toujours cette étape qui est la plus bizarre : s'approprier les lieux. Donner une nouvelle place aux vêtements, aux affaires de classe. Étrange, mais nécessaire.

Une fois ma tâche terminée, je suis désœuvrée. Que faire à présent à part attendre ? Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, glissant mes doigts par delà les draps, au creux du tissu soyeux caché là. Je ferme les yeux laissant la fatigue prendre le dessus et m'emporter.

**I&amp;S**

Le bruit sourd de la porte qui claque me réveille. Je relève la tête me concentrant sur le bruit en bas. Ils sont rentrés. Ils doivent être dans la cuisine, l'homme téléphone à... notre voisin si j'en crois le peu de conversation qui me parvient. Les murs sont vraiment fins. Ma porte est fermée permettant d'atténuer leur présence mais pas assez pour l'occulter. J'entends pourtant les bruits de pas qui montent dans l'escalier. Je ne bouge pas, indécise quand à la démarche à suivre. La femme se rapproche, et pousse la porte de la chambre.

\- Si tu es réveillée, nous préparons le repas, alors tu peux descendre.

J'acquiesce sans bruit, me relevant doucement. Je la suis dans les escaliers, écoutant les bruits dans la cuisine. L'homme est toujours dans l'entrée, me souriant doucement en me voyant débarquer incertaine dans la pièce. La femme me tend les assiettes et les couverts que je place comme la veille. L'homme fini par raccrocher en rigolant, embrassant sa femme sur la joue avant de m'aider. Ils me couvent du regard comme si chacun de mes gestes prouvaient que je suis bien là.

Une fois la table mise, nous nous asseyons autour d'un hachis de poisson qui sent délicieusement bon. Le fumet me chatouille les narines alors que la femme me sert gracieusement. Je les écoutes parler de l'urgence de cet après-midi. Une épidémie chez neuf bêtes qu'il va falloir abattre. Ils ont l'air fatigués et triste. Peut-être es-ce terrible pour un petit propriétaire terrien de perdre neuf vaches, par ce que ce n'est pas le cas des grands agriculteurs qui produisent en masse. Je ne connais vraiment rien à la vie d'ici...

Ma langue me brûle alors que je tousse. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas fait attention à la bouchée brûlante que j'avalais. J'engloutis du pain et de l'eau pour atténuer la douleur, mais j'ai du mal à me calmer. Je les vois se regarder se demandant certainement si j'ai besoin d'aide. Je fini par réussir à respirer normalement.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, c'est juste qu'avec les médicaments j'ai la langue un peu anesthésiée. Mais c'est bon, je précise en voyant leur inquiétude.

\- Comment était cette première journée ?

\- Fatigante.

\- Hum... L'infirmière nous a dit que tu ne t'étais pas présentée...

Ma main se sert sur ma fourchette, et je la pose un peu brutalement sur la table. Ça y est, ils vont croire que je fais de la résistance. En même temps pourquoi est-ce qu'elle les a appeler ? Franchement, on n'a pas besoin de se rencontrer pour savoir quoi faire. Je ne fais presque plus de crises violentes. Elle n'aura pas à intervenir. Pourquoi elles les mêlent à tout ça?

\- J'ai oublié.

\- Ce n'est qu'une formalité, mais c'est important pour elle... et pour nous aussi.

\- J'ai vraiment oublié.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon ton claquant ou le fait que je répète la même chose, mais ils n'insistent pas.

\- J'irais demain. Jacob a prévu de m'attendre.

Ils se regardent avant de sourire à la mention de Jacob. Peut-être ont-ils l'impression que je m'ouvre déjà à quelqu'un, mais en même temps je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Il s'est un peu imposé à moi... J'ai envie de précisé qu'on n'est pas amis pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent d'illusions, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit à mon avantage. Je me tais donc les laissant croire ce qu'ils veulent. Mais ils vont vite réaliser qu'en réalité je ne vais pas m'intégrer à leur monde. Que je n'y arriverais pas. Parce que je n'ai pas envie. C'est trop dur de se sentir repousser une fois, deux fois, à l'infini. Que je ne veux plus sentir se sentiment de rejet. Je ne veux pas voir leur attitude changer en comprenant que je suis malade, et que je vais disparaître rapidement.

Il faut peut-être mettre les choses au clair. Mais leur regard m'en empêche. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Je me tais, alors qu'au fond de moi je hurle.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Suite à une petit problème de connexion internet ce chapitre arrive un poil en retard... Les choses sérieuses se rapprochent à grands pas même si on en a pas l'impression.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de commentaire, mais heureusement permet de voir les visiteurs anonymes ou timides. En tout cas, que vous vous exprimiez ou non votre présence est la seule raison pour laquelle je publie.

Alors bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Le Début

Le lendemain Jacob m'attend dans sa voiture, me signalant sa présence d'un coup de klaxon. Ce matin après mes médicaments je n'ai rien pu manger, malgré l'insistance de mes tuteurs. Je me suis forcée à boire un thé très sucré pour leur faire plaisir, mais ça ne m'avance pas à grand chose. Mes vitamines ont mauvais goût dans ma bouche, si bien que j'ai de plus en plus envie de vomir.

Mes tuteurs m'observent, inquiets, et je file rapidement dehors pour ne plus subir leurs regards. La porte claque derrière moi sur le silence. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire.

La voiture de Jacob n'est pas vraiment un havre de paix, mais au moins je n'ai pas à lui obéir. Installée à côté de lui, je l'écoute démarrer rapidement. Nous ne sommes pas en retard, mais il doit avoir envie de parler à ses amis avant le début des cours. Ou alors il aime rouler vite. Je ne m'en été pas aperçu hier, mais sa conduite est sportive. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir la route bouger retenant ma nausée. Je dois me calmer.

Mais c'est trop demandé. Sans s'apercevoir de rien, Jacob embraye tout de suite sur sa haine pour l'école qui oblige toute la semaine à se lever pour écouter des cours soporifiques. En clair, il râle. S'il savait à quelle heure je me levais à Seattle pour me rendre au lycée et le temps de transport entre l'appart de mes tuteurs et le lycée... Je garde cette remarque pour moi. Tant qu'il ronchonne, il ne me questionne pas.

En fait, il discute tout seul pendant le trajet, et ce n'est qu'une fois garé qu'il m'adresse directement la parole.

\- Prête pour cette deuxième journée ?

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je sors de la voiture sans l'attendre, mais il me suit de près. Nos chemins se séparent à l'entrée de l'école. Sa bande stationne contre le mur du gymnase alors que je vais m'abriter à l'intérieur. Ils sont encore plus immenses et imposants debout que assis...

Je les dévisage tout en continuant ma route. Il y a quelque chose qui attire irrémédiablement mon regard sur eux. L'un d'eux me fixe me faisant baisser les yeux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'attire comme cela. Chaque lycée à son "clan", mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à eux. Alors que ces indiens m'intriguent.

La salle de classe est encore vide. Je m'installe à ma place, posant mon sace sur la table, glissant mes affaires de sport sous mon siège. Ma tête se pose d'elle même sur mes bras repliés alors que l'envie de dormir remonte. Jacob n'a pas tord sur se point, l'école nous force à nous lever pour ensuite lutter toute la journée contre le sommeil. Des élèves entre dans la salle, mais je ne réagis pas. Moins je me ferais remarquer, plus vite ils oublieront ma présence.

Je sens le regard de Quil sur moi alors qu'il s'assoit en discutant avec ses amis.

Pourvu que la journée passe vite.

**I&amp;S**

Bizarrement mes camarades de classe ne se précipitent pas dehors, révélant un manque de motivation générale. Nous finissons notre journée par deux heures de sports. Et moi aussi je préférerais éviter ce calvaire. J'aime me dépenser, mais depuis des années les crises m'engourdissent le corps et le courbaturent. Ainsi chaque mouvement devient pénible, pour ne pas dire douloureux. Mais je me suis toujours promis de ne pas me laisser arrêter par la maladie et de continuer à faire comme les autres un maximum.

Dehors il bruine, et le vent est fort. Mais pour eux ce n'est rien de plus que la météo avec laquelle ils vivent tous les jours. Pas de quoi nous empêcher de courir dehors. Au moins la vue est belle. Je suis les filles de ma classe vers le bout de goudron qui sert de terrain extérieur et les vestiaires en préfabriqué. Ça va me changer.

A l'intérieur les filles bougonnent, et silencieusement je fais de même. Rien qu'à entendre le vent claquer contre les murs de papier je ne veux pas imaginer ce que cela fera sur mon corps patraque. Pourquoi fait-il aussi moche ici ?

J'enfile mon sweat-shirt violet. C'est le plus chaud que j'ai. Je regarde l'effigie de mon ancien lycée qui s'abîme à cause du lavage en machine. Heureusement mon pantalon gris est en meilleur état. Mes tennis grincent un peu sur le revêtement plastique alors que j'hésite franchement à sortir de l'abri. Je manque de m'envoler dès que je pose un pied sur la terre dure. Je rejoins le reste de la classe, enfilant ma capuche avant de glisser mes doigts gelés dans la matière pelucheuse de mes poches. Jacob, Quil et Embry (le troisième indien) sont à peine vêtu. Comment c'est possible d'être en short et T-short par cette température sans avoir la chaire de poule ?

Jacob surprend mon regard et a un sourire un peu moqueur, surtout quand il me voit me tasser sous un coup de vent. Il fait trop froid... Heureusement les dernières retardataires sortent des vestiaires et nous commençons les échauffements.

Mon corps se réchauffe, et mes douleurs se réveillent. Je grimace en sentant mes jambes trembler. Dire qu'on a pas encore commencer les choses sérieuses... Après vingt minutes de torture, le professeur nous demande de courir le plus vite possible, tout en gardant la même allure sur trois tours. Puis un tour de récupération. Et de nouveau trois tours. Je sais pas si je vais survivre.

Je n'ai jamais été très bonne pour courir. Je m'ennuie trop pour faire un effort. Ce qui rend la course encore plus dure, et me fatigue deux fois plus. Sans compter que l'endurance est un sport de fond, et que je n'en ai pas beaucoup. J'espère juste que je serais encore assez en forme pour éviter une crise. Ça y est. Je commence a penser à des choses peu joyeuses.

Je lève la tête est fixe la mer. Si je pouvais aspirer un peu de son énergie... Plusieurs élèves me dépassent, mais je ne fais pas attention. Je continu à me raccrocher à l'étendue d'eau qui bouge. Mes muscles se délient un peu, facilitant un peu les choses. J'entends un gang de glousseuses derrière moi, et je me décide à me pousser un peu. Et étrangement courir plus vite et plus facile que de rester sur la réserve. Je finis par trouver mon rythme.

Dire qu'après ma première crise certains médecins me voyait alitée pour le reste de ma vie. Que dirait-il en me voyant courir aujourd'hui ? Que je ne prends pas assez soin de moi ? Que je vais empirer mon cas ? Savent-ils a quel point se sentiment de normalité, cette saveur de liberté et d'oubli de la maladie me fait vivre ?

Je me sens un peu plus légère, mais je peine quand même. Le sol boueux se colle à mes chaussures blanches, m'arrimant au sol, alors que le vent me pousse dans le dos, avant de m'offrir une résistance impitoyable. Je dois ralentir. Mes foulées se raccourcissent et je résiste à l'envie de m'arrêter. Jacob et ses amis passe pour la sixième fois devant moi alors qu'ils trottinent juste.

\- Isleen Descroix ! Vient ici tout de suite !

Je sursaute en entendant le professeur m'appeler. Je lève la tête pour voir que toute la classe me regarde. Je rougie de plus en plus, essoufflée et gênée. Je m'approche de l'enseignant pour voir qu'une autre personne est derrière lui. Elle est assez jeune, et ses cheveux tressés volent dans le vent. Ses yeux noirs me regardent de manière étrange. Je les regarde tous les deux en reprenant mon souffle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais dispensée de sport ? me gronda le professeur

\- Je ne suis pas dispensée de sport.

\- C'est à moi d'en décider, claqua une femme à côté de lui.

Je la dévisage en fronçant les sourcilles. Je n'aime pas vraiment la façon dont elle me fixe, surtout que les autres élèves sont à présent concentrés à nous écouter.

\- Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas venir me voir à l'infirmerie. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider jeune fille. Cette visite est obligatoire, surtout dans ton cas. Nous devons discuter toi et moi de ta maladie. Si tu veux être négligente avec ta santé ce n'est pas mon avis. Maintenant suis moi.

Je reste figée. Si quelqu'un n'a pas compris qu'une chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi, je ne sais pas ce qui lui faut de plus. Elle est peut-être habituée à devoir obliger les autres à se soigner, mais je vis avec ma maladie depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment gérer les choses. Et puis j'allais lui rendre visite après les cours. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle humiliée devant mes camarades de classe ? Elle vient d'étaler mon secret aux yeux de tous sans aucune honte.

\- Non ! je grogne avec colère. Je peux faire du sport. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir ce que je suis capable de faire ou non. Je vis avec ma maladie, et je sais très bien la gérer toute seule depuis des années. J'avais l'intention de venir vous voir après les cours, mais apparemment vous préférez étaler mon état de santé devant des oreilles indiscrètes plutôt que de respecter le secret médical.

Je crois que mes yeux pleurent de colère. Je déteste me sentir agresser, et encore plus quand ça me fait cracher des choses que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi. Maintenant toute la classe sait que je suis malade, et que c'est assez grave pour que l'infirmière vienne m'en parler. Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas me laisser tranquille ?

\- Ca suffit. Suis-moi.

Cette fois j'obéis en serrant mes bras contre moi. J'ai aussi froid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de mon corps. Je me sens mal. La colère et l'épuisement se mélange dans une torpeur qui me plombe la tête. Je frissonne et je sais qu'une crise approche.

L'infirmière s'assoit à son bureau, alors que je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je sers les dents en espérant me calmer. Je n'ai aucun médicament sur moi, et franchement je n'ai pas envie de me faire une injection devant elle. Se serait lui donner raison. Je tente de me rappeler comme à chaque fois des cours de relaxations que j'ai pris, mais ça ne donne pas de grands résultats. Je ferme les yeux en posant ma tête sur le carreau. Je crois qu'elle me parle, mais mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je soupire doucement, aspirant au calme, mais c'est mal partit.

Je recule quand elle me touche le front. Cependant elle recommence, et cette fois je la laisse faire. Elle fronce les sourcils et me force à m'asseoir sur la couchette.

\- C'est bon. Ca va aller. Pas besoin de vous inquiéter.

\- C'est la première crise depuis que tu es arrivé ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas une crise. A peine un début, je vais me calmer si vous laissez respirer.

\- Je crois être capable de reconnaitre une crise...

\- Apparemment non. J'ai besoin de tranquillité et vous ne m'aidez pas là !

Je la vois sortir une seringue et un flacon de Diasépam, mais je lui indique que je n'en ai pas besoin. Je m'allonge sur la banquette, concentrée sur ma respiration. J'ai toujours eu un mauvais rapport avec les médecins ou les infirmières. Ils savent toujours mieux que vous ce qu'il vous faut. Comme si c'était eux les malades !

\- Comment tu te sens dans ta nouvelle famille ? Les Uley sont des gens très bien, ils s'occuperont bien de toi.

\- Si vous avez déjà la réponse pourquoi me poser la question, je soupire. Je suis là que depuis samedi, comment voulez-vous que j'ai un véritable avis.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider Isleen.

Et bien c'est raté. C'est même plutôt l'effet inverse.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cette aide. Vous devez juste être là si jamais les médicaments ne font pas effet et que je n'arrive pas à me faire moi-même mon injection. Ce qui n'arrive jamais.

\- Ton ancienne infirmière m'a prévenue que tu n'étais pas facile.

\- Vraiment ? Moi on ne m'avait pas dit que vous me pousseriez à dire devant toute ma classe que je n'allais pas bien. Alors vous non plus vous n'êtes pas facile. Je peux y aller ?

\- Non. Je dois juger si tu es capable de participer à toutes les activités dans la réserve.

\- Ça n'a jamais posé de problème jusqu'ici. J'ai d'ailleurs donné mon certificat d'aptitude au secrétariat.

\- Je vérifierais ça avec elle. Mais ton état c'est empiré selon ta précédente infirmière. Alors ne t'attend pas à reprendre le sport tout de suite. Tu peux partir maintenant, le cours doit être terminé.

Je me lève et ouvre la porte quand elle me rattrape.

\- Et la prochaine fois vient directement si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher devant tes camarades.

Je ferme la porte un peu rudement, mais elle m'agace vraiment. Qu'elle journée pourrie. En plus j'ai encore froid, et je pue la sueur. Quelle poisse. Je me dirige vers la sortie quand je vois Jacob avec mes affaires à ses pieds. Le couloir est vide. Les autres ont dû partir depuis un moment. Et lui m'a attendu.

Il me souri doucement et me fait signe de le suivre. Je ne me sens pas bien. Les signaux nerveux se débattent avec mon traitement. Le début de crise n'est pas près de passer. Si j'étais sérieuse je devrais me faire une injection, maintenant, mais j'ai trop d'orgueil pour faire ça devant Jacob.

Le vent froid me fait claquer des dents, alors que je me fige dehors. Je suis épuisée. Je veux dormir et oublier cette journée. Je sens la présence de Jacob à mes côtés. Il pose sur moi sa veste chaude. Et je me sens tout de suite mieux. Comment un simple vêtement peut-il me provoquer ce sentiment de bien être ? Je lève la tête pour le voir me regarder d'un air inquiet. J'avance doucement, protéger par son manteau, jusqu'à la Golf.

Il ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il a pleins de questions. Tous ceux qui ont entendus ma discussion avec l'infirmière en ont. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Ça ne les regarde pas. Ma tête tombe contre la vitre froide, mais ça ne me soulage pas vraiment.

\- Je te dépose le plus vite possible chez toi, dit-il sur un ton neutre avant de reprendre en plaisantant : Tu as vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Sa remarque tombe dans le vide. Je me sens lourde, perdue dans une brume artificielle. A travers la buée je vois la forêt bouger au rythme du vent. Le temps est cotonneux depuis mon arrivée, et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir changer.

Je regarde avec dépit mes mains qui tremblent. Je crois que je vais devoir me piquer rapidement. La fatigue et mon coup de colère me rende plus fragile. Du coin de l'œil je vois Jacob me regarder discrètement. Ses sourcils sont froncés au dessus de son regard pénétrant.

\- Ça va aller ?

J'hoche de la tête, mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu. A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas certaine moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas la force de faire plus. Et il semble le comprendre parce qu'il ne demande plus rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant chez nous.

Lorsque je sors de la voiture je vois le père de Jacob, Billy Black, qui nous regarde par la fenêtre. Il passe ses journées dans sa maison à faire je ne sais quoi. Ma tutrice m'a fait comprendre qu'il était en fauteuil roulant à cause d'une aggravation de son diabète. La vie de Jacob ne doit pas être simple. Sa mère n'est plus là et il doit s'occuper de son père. D'une certaine façon je me sens un peu plus proche de lui à cause de ça. Lui aussi doit gérer des choses dont un adolescent ne devrait pas se préoccuper.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ce que tu veux.

Je ferme la porte et rentre chez mes tuteurs. Wapi, le chien, me saute dessus dès que je franchis le seuil. Je le repousse le temps de poser mes chaussures et mon manteau dans le meuble de l'entre. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la cuisine pour voir qu'un goûter m'attend. Ma tutrice me souri dans la cuisine et je sens le malaise remonter. Je détourne les yeux et monte rapidement dans ma chambre.

Mon sac échoue au sol, sans que j'y prête attention. Je sors rapidement une seringue et baisse mon pantalon. Le plus simple pour se piquer soit même c'est la cuisse. En voyant le bleu que j'ai sur la droite j'enfonce doucement l'aiguille dans la gauche. L'injection doit être lente pour que le médicament concentré ne provoque pas un choc dans mon organisme. Les deux minutes passent, et je retire enfin la seringue pour la nettoyer et la re-remplir.

En entendant ma tutrice m'appeler de nouveau, je fonce me cacher dans la salle de bain, armée de ma trousse de toilette.

Barricadée dans la petite pièce je me glisse sous la douche, allumant le petit chauffage d'appoint. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, et je peux enfin laisser libre cours à ma frustration. Si l'eau pouvait m'emporter avec elle... Je pleure doucement, me recroquevillant sous le jet. Je perds un peu la notion du temps, et je sens l'eau devenir froide.

Je m'enroule dans une serviette chaude avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol et d'attendre. Attendre que le temps passe. Attendre que la fatigue m'emporte. Attendre tout simplement que j'oublie un peu le poids qui pèse de plus en plus lourd sur mon corps. Mais même après une heure, rien n'a changé. Je dois sortir.

Mes cheveux ont commencés à sécher, formant d'étranges boucles aplaties. J'aperçois mon visage dans la glace et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. De mes doigts je caresse la vitre, passant sur les cernes, dessinant la fatigue et la lassitude de mes traits, m'arrêtant sur mes yeux vides.

Je suis dans un état pitoyable. C'est utopique de croire que personne ne peut voir que je ne suis pas en bonne santé. Si je cherche à garder le secret, mon corps me trahie au premier regard.

Je sors discrètement de la salle de bain en pyjama. Sur la pointe des pieds je rejoins la chambre. En bas j'entends mes tuteurs discuter à voix basses. Il parle de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer clairement ce qu'ils se disent. Je ferme la porte sans bruit et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. J'ai encore froid, si bien que je me terre sous les couvertures. La pluie tombe dehors, martelant le toit. Je me laisse bercer par ce son si familier jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment.

**I&amp;S**

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle une fois pour toute de ma maladie.

Ils laissent de côtés leur petit-déjeuner pour me regarder. Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix. Ma gorge est nouée parce qu'en parler rend la maladie plus réelle. Je déteste parler du mal qui me ronge, mais plus vite se sera fait, plus vite le sujet sera évité. Il faut en parler, dégager la brume qui entoure ma santé et ne plus y revenir. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant l'assistante sociale ou les multiples médecins que j'ai rencontrés. Cependant ils sont attentifs et ne me regardent pas comme une petite chose fragile. Ils ne disent rien, me laissant prendre la parole.

Je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit, cherchant comment aborder le sujet. C'est si dur de trouver les mots pour expliquer une chose dont on à pas envie de parler.

\- Comme vous devez le savoir je suis atteinte d'une maladie orpheline, très proche de l'épilepsie. D'ailleurs je suis le seul cas aux Etats-Unis.

Ils hochent de la tête. Si ça se trouve ils ont même fait des recherches de leur propres côtés, en plus du dossier que leur à apporté l'assistante sociale.

\- C'est une affectation neurologique qui se manifeste chez moi sous forme de convulsions, et de perte de conscience. Elle à débuté à l'âge de douze ans lors d'une période de stress intense, mais la cause est toujours inconnue. Cinq ans donc, sachant que mon espérance de vie est de six à dix ans selon les dégâts que causerons mes crises.

Je les vois se tendres alors qu'ils comprennent à quel point la situation peut être grave. Je ne leur laisse pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer et continue :

\- Mes crises sont causées par les émotions fortes en cas de fatigue ou de stress. Mes neurones produisent alors une décharge électrique anormale dans mon cerveau qui provoquent par la suite des convulsions plus ou moins importantes et une perte de conscience dans la plupart des cas. Elles se caractérisent en trois phases°: la tonique où les muscles se raidissent, la phase clonique : des convulsions, et la récupération durant laquelle l'inconscience permet de se remettre. Il est possible pendant ces moments là que je deviennes incontinente.

Je déteste parler de ça, si bien que mes yeux ne quittent plus les rides du bois de la table. Je dois en finir au plus vite si je ne veux pas m'écrouler et terminer cette discussion.

\- Mon traitement est censé limiter les crises et leur impact, mais ils ne suffisent pas toujours. En cas de crise imminente, je m'injecte du Diazépam qui stoppe la crise en m'endormant. Si je n'y arrive pas se sera à vous de me la faire. Au bout de dix minutes, en cas d'échec une deuxième injection peut être réalisée. Sinon se sont les suppositoires.

J'ai terminé mon petit discours et je leur laisse le temps d'ingérer la masse d'informations. L'homme me regarde, saisissant la main de sa femme qui est serrée sur la table. Il soupire et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Que peut-on faire pour t'aider ?

La question me surprend un peu. Parce que de toutes les familles que j'ai fait se sont contenter de suivre les indications des médecins, sans vraiment prendre en compte mon avis, la façon dont je vivais ma maladie. Comme si eux les adultes savaient mieux que moi se que je ressens et quoi faire. J'étais passé par des régimes alimentaires de toutes sortes, de l'homéopathie, des séances de psy et de yoga... Bien sûr, rien ne c'est arrangé.

\- Et bien, j'aimerais autant qu'on évite de trop en parler. Je suis malade mais pas impotente. La plupart du temps j'arrive à gérer mes crises seules. Dans le cas contraire le mieux est de me mettre au sol sur une couverture loin des meubles contre lesquels je pourrais me blesser. Et de m'injecter le sérum comme vous le faîte sur les animaux.

L'homme souri quand je me compare à un de ses patients à quatre pattes, mais après tout le principe reste le même, que se soit une vache ou une humaine.

Ils ne bougent pas et nous restons là à nous regarder en silence. Ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable, je ferme les yeux alors que le soleil me caresse le visage. Je reste là à profiter de cette chaleur bienveillante sans vraiment savoir quoi faire à présent.

\- Quelqu'un veut de la brioche? demande la femme de sa voix douce.

J'acquiesce sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai pas faim. Elle se lève et va chercher des petits gâteaux ronds encore chaud. L'homme la couve du regard, et fini par se lever me serrant brièvement l'épaule. Par leur geste ils effacent notre conversation, comme si le temps avait repris son cours.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

De retour pour le chapitre 5 ! Déjà... Ca va vite ! Les choses sérieuses commencent !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : l'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

* * *

Le Lien

Je m'installe sur le siège à bascule, me laissant bercer par ses lents mouvements. La journée a été fatigante mais je n'ai pas pu dire non. Mes tuteurs m'ont entraînée dans un vide grenier. Évidement j'ai rencontrés un tas de personnes complètement inconnues, mais qui savaient déjà qui je suis. Quil était là avec son grand-père, se débarrassant de certains objets qui encombraient leur débarras. Pendant que mes tuteurs parlaient avec eux, je me suis intéressée un peu à ce qu'ils présentaient et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un vieux fauteuil à bascule en bois. Mes doigts irrémédiablement attirés par lui, je l'ai caressé sans voir que le petit groupe me regardait m'émerveiller devant l'objet ancien. Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit le rocking-chair était sur le plateau de la camionnette. Nous nous sommes promenés ainsi, toute la journée, mangeant du poisson grillé sur la plage. Si bien que la nuit est tombée sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je regarde l'obscurité à ma fenêtre, protégée du froid par un plaid. La nuit est claire si bien qu'on voit les étoiles, ce qui était totalement impossible à Seattle. La pluie tombe calmement ce soir, contrairement aux trombes d'eau qui se sont déversées depuis trois semaines.

Les jours se succèdent, suivants un rythme parfait. L'environnement bourdonne de rires et de voix chaudes. La roue tourne paisiblement, même si la vie n'est pas toujours évidente. La mer à renversée deux bateaux de pêcheurs il y a cinq jours, privant une famille de source de revenu. Alma leur prépare des plats de temps en temps, et nous leur amenons. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise dans ces moments là. La solidarité qui existe entre les membres de la tribu est si forte que je me sens ridicule à leur tendre des plats. Pourtant ils ne se formalisent pas, nous invitant la plupart du temps à rester.

Bien que je ne sois pas dans mon élément, la vie ici est plus simple que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Après la découverte inopinée de mon état de santé, mes camarades de classes ont joués les curieux pendant plusieurs jours avant de se lasser devant mon silence. Ils ont enfin compris que je n'aspire qu'à la solitude. Seul Jacob continue à me parler et à attendre une réponse. Ce que je fais de plus en plus facilement. Parce qu'il aborde des sujets banales et sans aucun risque pour moi.

Mes tuteurs sont toujours aussi ouverts et compréhensifs. Au bout de trois semaines nous commençons juste à être moins maladroits les uns avec les autres. Ce qui n'est pas si mal. Il arrive encore que je me renferme comme une huître, surtout à proximité d'une crise, mais ils s'inquiètent un peu moins en voyant que je gère. A l'inverse, je tente de rester avec eux le soir. De ne pas monter directement après avoir mangé. Si au début c'était presque une corvée, à présent j'arrive à apprécier leur présence silencieuse pendant quelques temps. Et depuis ce week-end j'ai accepté de les suivre lors de certaine sorties. Je ne leur parle pas vraiment, préférant ma musique, mais je suis avec eux.

Mais malgré mes progrès, je suis toujours aussi sensible aux crises. Plus même qu'à Seattle, et pourtant j'en faisais presque une tous les trois jours. Mon stock de médicaments diminue, et je sais que cela alerte mes tuteurs. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi c'est dû, mais la moindre émotion me provoque un début de convulsion. Ça a commencé à notre retour de Forks, lorsque que je suis revenue avec mes médicaments mon tuteur à fait une remarque sur la quantité de cachets qu'on me demandait d'avaler et je n'ai pas sus contrôler ma peur du rejet. Heureusement, j'ai réagis assez vite en m'enfermant dans ma chambre pour me calmer.

Et cela donne de l'eau au moulin à notre infirmière, qui m'interdit toujours de faire du sport. A la place je suis invariablement conviée à son bureau. Elle tente toujours de me faire parler, mais je préfère dormir... Si elle savait combien elle peut m'agacer avec ces questions que tous m'ont déjà posés un nombre incalculable de fois.

La voie de mes tuteurs m'extirpe de mes pensées. C'est l'heure de manger, même si comme d'habitude je n'ai pas vraiment fin. Je me lève à contrecœur et après un dernier regard à mes boules à neige je descends les rejoindre.

**I&amp;S**

Je soupire en raturant la page de mon cahier. La guerre de Sécession et ses combats sont un classique, et même si avoir un point de vue indien sur cette partie de l'histoire est intéressant, c'est au moins la troisième fois que je vois cette partie du programme. Je connais le déroulement et les grandes lignes de toute cette sombre histoire.

Pour l'instant nous sommes coincés à la bataille des Sept Jours. Je soupire pour la cinquième fois, assez bruyamment pour attirer le regard endormi de Quil sur moi. Un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule me démontre que Jacob et Embry ont eux subit l'attaque du marchand de sable. La tête appuyée sur leur bras, ils oscillent dangereusement. En fait, dès ce matin Jacob semblait avoir fait une nuit blanche. Je me demande ce qui c'est passé hier soir, parce que lui Quil et Embry traînent les mêmes cernes, comme leurs autres amis. Peut-être une fête un peu trop tardive...

Le 30 juin le Général Lee mit en place un nouveau plan, sept divisions devant lancer une attaque concentrique sur le village de Glendale. Une nouvelle fois la coordination fut très mauvaise, et seuls Longstreet et Hill parvinrent à attaquer cinq divisions unionistes. Les rebelles gagnèrent un peu de terrain en capturant 1000 hommes, mais en perdant 3500 morts et blessés. Jackson ne lança toujours pas ses 25 000 hommes à l'attaque. Quil, vu que tu écoutes assez activement pour te passer de prendre des notes, peux-tu rappeler à tes camarades en quelle année se passent ces faits ?

Je le vois sauter sur sa chaise, alors qu'il rougit gêné de s'être fait surprendre. Il bafouille légèrement sous les ricanements de la classe. Mrs Olbert s'impatiente. Je pousse alors ma feuille avec la réponse soulignée en rouge. L'indien y jette un vague coup d'œil avant de répondre comme il peut. Au moins cela semble contenter le professeur qui reprend son monologue tout en écrivant sur le tableau.

\- Merci...

Je hausse les épaules. Après tout, je ne vois pas ce que cela me coûte de l'aider. En même temps, j'aurais pu moi aussi somnolé vue le ton de l'enseignante. Je reprends rapidement le cours de mes pensées en dessinant des choses sans formes dans la marge de mon cahier. Certaines heures paraissent le double de ce qu'elles sont. Fort heureusement, il ne reste plus que cinq minutes de cours. Malheureusement nous sommes vendredi, et la classe finit par deux heures de sport. Et moi par deux heures de consultations avec l'infirmière.

Mes camarades de classe me lancent comme un chaque fois un drôle de regard. Entre la curiosité et la moquerie. A leur place je penserais pareil. Une adolescente obligée de se faire surveillée par l'infirmière. S'ils savaient que je passe mon temps à dormir pendant qu'ils se fatiguent… En même temps je sors toujours énervée de l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas si ma place est préférable à la leur.

Je rentre dans la pièce blanche, après avoir frappé. Elle me regarde par dessus ses lunettes et soupire en me voyant m'installer pour dormir sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de tenter de me tirer quelques mots.

\- Tu comptes encore dormir ?

\- A votre avis...

\- C'est pour ton bien que...

Je la laisse continuer sans l'écouter. Toujours la même rengaine. La même leçon de morale sur ma santé et ma fragilité. Que des choses constructives, qui me remontent le moral... Je me demande pourquoi elle s'intéresse autant à moi. Je lui tourne le dos pour lui signaler que je ne veux plus lui répondre. Je m'endors, mais je fais de drôles de rêves pour finir par me débattre dans un cauchemar que je connais bien.

_Je suis seule dans une chambre blanche. Une porte est ouverte vers l'extérieur. Mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je me débats. Je suis enfermée dans mon corps. Je vois des ombres autour de moi, mais personne ne m'entend hurler..._

Je me réveille en sursaut, manquant de tomber du lit. L'infirmière me regarde et s'approche, mais je l'éloigne de moi. Je me recroqueville en tentant de m'apaiser. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je vais bien, je peux bouger et parler. Des flashes me reviennent, et je repense à la cause de ce mauvais rêve. Lors d'une de mes premières hospitalisations j'ai rencontré un homme qui était atteint d'épilepsie. On avait un peu parlé, et quand je suis revenu le voir le lendemain il était dans un état catatonique. Incapable de bouger, de parler. Mais vivant. Une crise violente l'avait enfermé dans son corps. Et j'ai compris que ça pourrait aussi m'arriver. Et c'est la pire des choses. Je préfère encore mourir que ne plus maîtriser mon corps.

\- Je viens chercher Isleen...

\- C'est Jacob. Il est presque moins le quart. Je descends du lit et me sauve de l'infirmerie.

\- Tu tremble... Ça va aller ?

\- C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Ça va passer.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier.

Je sais qu'il le précise juste pour que je sache qu'il sait que je ne lui ai pas tout dit, mais qu'il n'insistera pas. Dehors c'est la tempête. Les arbres plient sous le vent et l'eau caresse les roues des voitures garée prêt d'elle. Je me colle au dos de Jacob qui de sa grande stature me permet d'être coupée du vent.

**I&amp;S**

Cependant, une fois seule devant la porte, je sens mon humeur s'orager. Je déteste l'infirmière qui me cloître dans son bureau et qui m'a fait cauchemarder. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Je monte rapidement dans ma chambre qui passer ma rage dans mon oreiller.

La fatigue me provoque une crise de nerfs. Je suis vraiment dans un état pire que ce que je pensais. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, cherchant la présence rassurante de ma couverture brodée. J'ai froid, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je reste là à regarder les gouttes de pluie tacher ma fenêtre, j'aimerais tant disparaître et oublier la traîtrise de mon existence. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout empire quand mon horizon se dégage enfin ? Je m'épuise à avancer, pour que le vent devienne plus fort à chaque pas.

Trois petits coups à ma porte m'interrompent dans mes pensées. Ma tutrice entre, posant devant moi un verre de lait chaud et des biscuits.

\- Je pense que Lucas ne t'en as pas parlé, mais nous sommes invités ce soir.

Je ne réagis pas. Passer la soirée seule me permettrait d'évacuer tranquillement, mais finira certainement dans le noir à ruminer.

\- Si tu veux te changer, fait le avant que Leah viennent nous chercher.

Je sursaute, avant de la regarder surprise.

\- Je viens avec vous ?

\- Oui, nos proches aimeraient te rencontrer. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons en comité restreint.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Surtout aujourd'hui. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'attaque à supporter des inconnus...

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ?

Je me relève, m'abritant près de la fenêtre. La colère est remontée. Ma tutrice ne bouge pas, cherchant certainement comment me prendre. J'ai été un peu brusque, mais ma paranoïa me conseille de rester ici. Pas de sortir pour aller je ne sais où. Je ne suis pas en état de faire bonne figure.

\- Isleen ? C'est important ?

\- Non pas pour vous.

\- Mais pour toi oui.

\- Les autres sont au courant que je suis malade. Et l'infirmière m'empêche de faire du sport en m'obligeant à rester avec elle à chaque fois sans raison. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire !

\- Ca leur passera. Je vais appeler Lucy pour qu'elle te laisse reprendre le sport. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pensait à mal, elle débute juste. Elle a certainement voulu ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose. Il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Je ne veux pas lui parler de mon cauchemar. Je crois que je me suis assez étendue sur mes problèmes actuels. Ce qui est déjà plus que je n'ai jamais offert à un de mes tuteurs. C'est toujours difficile d'évoquer ce qui me fait mal. Et puis la plupart du temps ça ne les intéressait pas vraiment tant que ça ne touchait pas directement à ma maladie. Comme si ma vie se résumé à elle... Mais les Quileutes semblent voir plus loin.

Elle me souri doucement avant de se lever.

\- Bien, je dois finir de cuisiner des roulés à la cannelle.

Elle sort de la chambre, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour me regarder.

\- Lucas et moi serions vraiment très heureux que tu viennes avec nous. Mais si tu préfères rester ici nous ne t'obligerons pas.

Je ne réponds pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'entends la porte de ma chambre se refermer sur elle. Elle reste quelques secondes derrière, avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Rien que leur prévenance m'oblige presque à céder. Ils ne me demandent jamais rien, et depuis bientôt trois semaines ils se contentent de suivre mes pas. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée. A vrai dire vue mon état je risque surtout de leur faire honte... En même temps je sais aussi que tant que je n'aurais pas essayé ils ne se résoudront pas à me laisser derrière.

Que faire ? Céder et faire un pas vers eux, où rester ici et leur faire comprendre que je refuse de m'impliquer dans leur vie. Quelle est la solution ?

**I&amp;S**

Je ferme les yeux en espérant arriver à me calmer. Ce qui ne fonctionne pas vraiment. La peur et le stress me serre la poitrine, et j'espère que le fait d'avoir pris mes calmants en prévention va m'épargner la crise qui me frôle. Si je pouvais, je m'enfuirai loin d'ici pour me terrer dans mon lit... Mais c'est un peu trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai eu l'idiotie d'accepter de les suivre !

La nausée remonte en même temps que la voiture tourne un peu trop rapidement dans un virage. Leah, la fille de Sue et la nièce de mes tuteurs, conduit de manière sportive la vieille camionnette verte qui râle à chaque mouvement. Ses mains sont arrimées au volant, alors que les miennes s'accrochent à la portière. J'ai envie de vomir.

Heureusement, sa famille n'habite qu'à dix minutes de chez mes tuteurs. Les Clearwater vivent dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler un quartier, même si se sont les normes Quileute qui prévalent. Pas de belles pelouses, mais plutôt un ensemble d'herbes qui grandissent au vent. Les maisons ne sont pas en très bon état, et même à l'abandon pour certaines. C'est loin des pavillons bien entretenus dans lesquels j'ai vécu mon enfance.

Une qui ne doit pas non plus vivre entourée de fleurs c'est Leah. Le mètre quatre-vingt, très fine et sec, les muscles saillant sous son sous pull bleu. Un corps élancé à la peau caramel sans défaut. Elle n'est pas belle comme un mannequin, mais il se dégage quelque chose de fort de ses traits indiens. Par exemple, ses yeux sont un peu grands, mais le noir de ses pupilles couplé à la courbure de ses cils fins leurs donnent une grande profondeur. Elle ressemble un peu à mon tuteur. Seul un détail semble étrange dans ce tableau. Ses cheveux sont aussi cours que ceux de Jacob. C'est assez étonnant pour un indien, mais encore plus pour une fille.

Et dire que je vais rencontrer la famille de mes tuteurs.

Lorsque la femme a compris que j'allais me joindre à eux elle semblait très contente. Mais elle a vite compris que pour ma part cela risquait d'être assez stressant. Elle a tenté de me rassurer, me promettant de ne pas me laisser seul, et de rentrer tôt. Ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment convaincue. De toute façon je n'y couperais pas. Leur famille et leurs amies veulent me rencontrer. Ils ne vont pas être déçus. La seule lueur de réconfort est de savoir que Jacob sera présent. Au moins une tête de connue et d'amicale, parce que si je devais me contenter de Leah et de son regard noir...

Elle m'a à peine jeté un regard dans le salon en passant nous prendre. Juste pour savoir à quoi je ressemble. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment contente de passer nous prendre, et à râler sur sa mère et son frère pendant tout le trajet. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'attendre à la même chose avec le reste de la famille.

Face à nous le soleil décline déjà. La voiture quitte la grande route pour passer devant la clinique de la réserve où travail Sue. Leah ralentie un peu avant de se garer deux rues plus loin devant une maison bleue. Elle ressemble à toutes les maisons de la réserve : en bois, avec une architecture un peu biscornue. Cependant elle est plus entretenue que ses voisines. La peinture n'est pas complètement délavée, et des fleurs aromatiques décorent les bords des fenêtres.

Je sors de la voiture prenant garde de ne pas abîmé la vielle voiture noire stationnée à côté. Certains des invités sont déjà arrivés... Je tire un peu sur mon pull en cachemire, mal à l'aise. Je suis resté plusieurs minutes devant ma garde robe avant de me décider. Comment s'habiller pour faire bonne impression, tout en restant simple ? Surtout que ma garde robe n'est pas vraiment adaptée à la vie de la réserve. Quand je vois toute mes robes accrochées dans l'armoire ça me désole un peu. Je me suis donc retrouvée avec mon pantalon noir et ce pull gris en espérant que je ne dénote pas trop. Mais je crois que ma tenue ne sera pas le problème de la soirée.

Le pire est à venir.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Sue. Et pour l'occasion les membres du conseil Quileute ont décidé d'organiser une petite fête. Voilà ce que je viens de comprendre. Et la soirée en famille se transforme donc en rassemblement. J'ai l'impression de mettre fait avoir, mais ma tutrice a l'air aussi surprise que moi. Elle me regarde d'ailleurs un peu inquiète de ma réaction. De toute façon je ne peux pas reculer.

Elle me fait un sourire encourageant avant de me guider vers la maison. Je la suis comme un poussin. Leah ouvre la porte et alerte les occupants de la maison de notre venue. L'intérieur de la maison sent une délicieuse odeur de cuisine. La nausée est toujours présente, mais je peux quand même profité du fumet en détaillant la demeure des Clearwater.

Comme chez mes tuteurs l'espace est occupé par tout un tas d'objets, même si pour l'heure ils ont dégagé la place dans la pièce principale pour installer une grande table. La porte d'entrée donne sur un petit espace ouvert sur la pièce principale et laisse voir l'escalier qui monte à l'étage. Dans le salon, un canapé défoncé recouvert de plaids et de coussins est entouré par plusieurs petites tables en bois et de fauteuils anciens. Il n'y a pas vraiment de décoration, si ce n'est l'assemblage de toute sorte d'objet dont je ne reconnais pas la plupart. Et pourtant c'est chaleureux. La petite télé est allumée, même si personne ne la regarde.

Ma tutrice pose ses roulés encore chauds sur une des tables de jardin accolée à une table en bois. Combien sommes-nous ce soir ? Je commence vraiment à me demander s'il n'y a pas eu un traquenard... Il faut que j'arrête d'être paranoïaque. Mais il faut dire que la quantité impressionnante de plats disposés sur la table ne me rassure pas.

\- Les garçons mangent beaucoup, tente de me rassurer ma tutrice.

Elle m'entraîne ensuite vers une porte à gauche donnant sur la cuisine. A l'intérieur règne une agitation digne d'une brigade d'un grand restaurant. Leah remue une pâte assez liquide dans un saladier alors qu'une autre jeune femme sort des muffins énormes du four. De dos, celle que j'identifie comme Sue, lave la vaisselle au fur et à mesure. Je reste sur le seuil alors que ma tutrice prend d'elle même un torchon pour l'aider. Et moi je fais quoi ?

\- Tu peux mettre du beurre dans le plat là ?

Je sursaute en comprenant que c'est à moi que l'on parle. Sue me montre le beurre avec son éponge. Je me saisis de la plaquette sous le regard bienveillant de ma tutrice et de la maîtresse de maison. Je commence à beurrer les plats que l'on me tend, les yeux baissés sur ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, mais elles font semblant de ne rien voir.

La fille en face de moi mixe une purée en me détaillant. Je lui jette un regard pour lui faire comprendre que ses yeux me pèsent. Mais je finis par faire comme elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachent en partie de larges cicatrices qui lui lacèrent un côté de son visage cuivré. Elle est vraiment belle. Je croise ses yeux et elle me sourie.

\- Emily Young, se présent-elle.

\- Bientôt Uley, corrigea Sue.

\- Tant que se n'est pas fait je préfère ne pas utiliser le nom de Sam.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance que vous ne vous marriez pas ! plaisante ma tutrice.

J'entends plus que je ne vois Leah briser le récipient qu'elle tenait. Ses poings sont serrés, et l'ambiance qui jusque là était familiale se refroidit d'un coup. Quelques gouttes de sang tombent au sol, avant qu'elle ne parte en claquant la porte. Les trois femmes échangent un drôle de regard que je ne comprends pas.

\- Excuse là pour cet accueil, me dit Sue en me fixant de ses yeux de lynx. Ce qui peut paraître fort de l'extérieur à toujours des fissures. En fait, je ne me suis pas présentée : je suis Sue, la grande-sœur de Lucas, mais tu dois t'en douter.

J'acquiesce en serrant la main qu'elle me tend. Elle a une poigne ferme et sèche, si bien que ma main blanche fait presque cadavérique entre ses doigts. Comme sa fille, son lien de parenté avec mon tuteur saute aux yeux. Même forme du visage, les mêmes yeux profonds. Et la même coupe de cheveux que Leah. Cependant elle est plus mince et petite que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

\- T'es qui toi ?

Une minuscule indienne vient d'entrer. Elle me dévisage du haut de ses un mètre vingt avec ses yeux chocolat. Elle ne doit pas encore avoir quatre ans, mais elle a un sacré aplomb. Les autres sourient devant son attitude.

\- Et toi ?

\- Claire !

\- C'est Isleen, je t'en ai parlé toute à l'heure. Elle est dans la même classe que Quil.

\- Tu connais mon Quil ?

Le simple nom de Quil vient de me faire gagner du grade apparemment. Je précise juste que nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et elle décide de s'installer à côté de moi. Et sous les rires de Sue et d'Emily elle commence à me parler de mon voisin de classe en long, en large et en travers. Sans s'arrêter à part pour manger un bout de gâteau de temps en temps. Je réponds à ses questions par des monosyllabes, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle m'écoute vraiment.

Alors voilà donc Claire. J'ai souvent attendue Jacob et Embry se moquer de Quil et elle. Où plutôt de la manière dont il se laisse avoir, lui passant tous ses caprices. J'imaginais que c'était sa petite-amie, pas une gamine de quatre ans tout mignonne qu'elle soit. Il paraît même qu'elle a réussit à le travestir en princesse. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça... Un grand gaillard comme lui avec une petite robe rose à ruban et une perruque blonde... Les hommes sont vraiment faibles parfois... Je me demande quand même se qui les lie. Sont-ils frère et sœurs ? Parrain ?

Une fois les présentations faites, je peux de nouveau me murer dans le silence, les autres faisant la conversation entre elles. Je surprends parfois ma tutrice me regarder, vérifiant certainement comment je m'en sors. Je vois pour la quatrième fois la main de Claire prendre un peu de pâte à cookies pour la manger. Dire qu'elle est censée m'aider...

L'heure est aux confidences et aux commérages. J'apprends ainsi qu'Emily est fiancée à Sam Uley, un parent de mon tuteur et de sa sœur. Un briseur d'assiette par excellence selon ses dires, si bien qu'il est interdit de vaisselle. Mais aussi que Seth, le frère de Leah, a encore faillit se rendre nu au lycée car il n'avait aucune affaire propre. Que mon tuteur malgré toute sa bonne volonté est un piètre pêcheur, et que plus jeune il achetait du poisson au supermarché pour ensuite faire croire qu'il l'avait attrapé... Que le compagnon de Sue a faillit les empoisonner en cuisinant... Elles rient ensemble de ces frasques quotidiennes, qui me semble si loin de la vie que j'ai pu connaître dans les autres familles que j'ai fréquentées.

Une heure plus tard la vaisselle est terminée et les derniers plats installés sur la table. Les autres invités ne devraient plus tarder. Apparemment ils étaient tous chez Charlie, le compagnon de Sue, qui vit à Forks pour regarder un match de base-ball sur son écran plat. Je me laisse tomber à côté de Claire qui regarde un vieux dessin animé à la télé. Ils ont bien changés depuis mon enfance chez les Kellers, bien que je ne les ait pas beaucoup regardés, les jeux éducatifs et les activités au grand air étaient bien plus adaptée à une enfant comme moi. Je ferme les yeux pour me reposer, et bascule dans un demi sommeil.

La porte claque et entraîne avec elle un incroyable brouhaha. J'émerge difficilement, le corps raide à cause de la position biscornue dans laquelle je me suis endormie. Un simple coup d'œil dans mon dos me permet de voir que les invités sont arrivés. Une dizaine d'hommes se tiennent dans l'entrée. La maison paraît minuscule d'un coup. Ils sont tous immense, hormis le père de Jacob et un grand-père qui sont en fauteuil.

Claire se précipite sur Quil en criant. Il la rattrape en vol, et l'a fait tourner en la maintenant de ses bras. C'est étrange de voir combien il peut l'aimer. Il la regarde d'un air tendre, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond entre eux. Enlacés, il l'écoute sans faire attention à Embry qui tente d'attirer son attention. Dépité il se laisse entraîner par un garçon plus jeune qui se moque allégrement de Quil. Jacob discute avec un homme qui doit approcher les trente ans, alors que son père, mon tuteur, un homme blanc et le vieillard rabougrit viennent saluer Sue.

Sam, enfin je suppose, se colle à Emily comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Il embrasse ses cicatrices et le cou avant qu'elle le repousse un peu. Je sens leur amour d'ici, et s'en est presque étouffant.

En fait j'étouffe réellement. Et la nausée remonte. Il faut que je sorte avant de vomir. Mon corps est encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil, mais il réagit assez vite pour que j'arrive à me glisser dans la cuisine sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je m'appuie contre l'évier en sentant mes membres trembler. J'avais presque oublié que j'ai faillit faire une crise en rentrant de l'école. L'injection ne doit plus faire effet. Et forcément ma boite de médocs est restée dans mon manteau dans l'entrée. Je me mouille un peu le visage, mais j'ai besoin de plus de calme.

Sue ouvre la porte et je me précipite dehors. Mon pull ne me protège pas du froid, mais ça a le mérite de m'apaiser un peu. Je m'éloigne de la porte pour m'asseoir sur un tas de bois entreposé contre le mur. Je souffle un nuage de fumé qui s'envole vers la nuit claire. Rien ne cache les étoiles et je me sens soudain sereine. Comme si toutes les émotions qui m'habitaient étaient aspirées par la lune. Ca fait tellement de bien de ne plus avoir à contrôler ses sentiments qui me traversent. La peur, la colère, la peine... Plus rien à part le vide.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais je commence à grelotter et le bout de mes doigts est rouge. Pourtant je préfère rester ici et sentir la brûlure de la nuit que de rentrer dans la maison au milieu de tous ces inconnus.

\- Tu te cache ?

Jacob me regarde d'un air neutre se demandant certainement ce que je fais dehors à cette heure-ci alors que tous font la fête. Comment m'a-t-il trouvé ? Peu importe, sa présence ne me dérange pas. Je grelotte un peu, me tassant sur moi-même pour conserver la chaleur de mon corps. Il fronce les sourcils s'installant à mes côtés.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- On fait si peur que ça ?

\- Un peu. Je me sens pas bien c'est tout. C'est les médocs. Ça va passer.

Il ne dit rien, mais je le vois réfléchir.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu as comme maladie ?

\- Une variante de l'épilepsie.

Je m'étonne moi-même. Comment j'ai pu lui répondre ça ? Alors que d'habitude je fais tout pour éviter le sujet, je viens de nommer clairement le mal qui me ronge. De mon propre chef. Je ne sais pas si c'est le sentiment de confiance qu'il dégage qui m'y a poussé ou bien la fatigue, mais lui donner cette information ne me coûte pas vraiment.

Je frissonne comme a chaque fois que je parle de ça. D'un mouvement hésitant Jacob pose son bras sur mes épaules, et je sens sa chaleur me gagner. Il est brûlant malgré la température qu'il fait. Et je me laisse un peu aller dans cette étreinte. Il le sens car il me rapproche un peu de lui. Je lève la tête vers les étoiles qui brillent au dessus de nous. Combien sont déjà mortes au loin dans l'espace sans que nous puissions le savoir ?

\- J'aimerais être une étoile parfois... De là haut mes problèmes n'existeraient plus.

\- Mais tu serais seule dans le froid.

\- Je suis déjà seule dans le froid Jacob. Parce que même si des personnes m'entourent, elles vivent dans un monde si différent que leur chaleur ne me touche pas.

Il me sert plus fort, m'empêchant de me lever.

\- Tu ne laisses personne t'approcher. On n'a même pas une chance... Et pourtant, tu sais qu'on aimerait beaucoup te connaître. J'aimerais te connaître.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, et c'est gentil. Mais quand mon état va empirer, quand je vais avoir une crise si forte qu'il faudra m'hospitaliser, tu verras à quel point me fréquenter peut être lourd.

\- Moi aussi j'ai mes défauts. Et tu peux me croire, j'ai déjà vu des choses horribles. Alors si je te promets de ne pas m'enfuir, tu jure en retour d'essayer de t'ouvrir un peu plus ?

\- Hum... Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Je n'ai rien d'intéressant.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Et puis j'ai un très bon instinct. Et au fond de moi je sais que je dois te tendre la main. C'est d'accord ?

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Je peux être très embêtant quand je veux. Acceptes donc, ça m'évitera de devoir de convaincre. Je pourrais rendre tes trajets, tes pauses et les cours très chiants. Convaincre Alma et Lucas qu'on est ami et là je peux te dire que je les ai déjà dans ma poche.

\- Donc je ne peux pas dire non?

\- Si, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu y perds.

J'hausse des épaules et il prend ça pour un oui. Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à le suivre. Il ne la lâche pas jusqu'à la table où il force à m'asseoir à côté de lui. En face de moi le garçon qui doit être Seth parle avec Embry tout en se faisant disputer par sa mère. Je me sens un peu oppressée assise au milieu de cette grande tablée. Tout le monde commence à se servir et je me rappelle que je n'ai pas pris mon traitement. Je me relève et m'attire ainsi tous les regards. Je grimace avant de prendre dans mon manteau mon pilulier. Je me rassois et je sens que mes médicaments vont mal passer vue comment ils me dévisagent tous. Je baisse les yeux en préparant mes mixtures et Jacob me vient en aide en relançant la conversation.

Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance festive. Les garçons et Leah dévorant à eux tous seuls les trois quart de la nourriture présente. Il faut dire que les plats sont délicieux, à se demander ce qu'ils mettent dedans. Peut-être es-ce le fait que les produits sont issus de leur propre agriculture un maximum. En tout cas je mange avec appétit, concentrée sur mon assiette malgré la volonté de Jacob de me faire participer à la conversation. Je me contente de répondre par des monosyllabes ce qui me vaut les moqueries de Quil. En même temps entre lui, Jacob et Seth il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour parler. Le plus jeune est presque hyperactif, du coin de l'œil je le vois s'agiter dans tous les sens parlant aussi fort que les autres.

\- Isleen peux-tu me passer le sel, me demande Sue.

Je la regarde avant de me saisir de la vieille salière pour lui donner. Je lève la tête de la nappe, tendant vivement le sel vers la femme. Je lui donne, n'attendant pas qu'elle l'ait pris pour détourner le regard.

\- Et je croise ses yeux.

Le temps se fige d'un coup, alors qu'un frisson me remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je ne distingue plus rien, ni le bruit, ni les images, ni les senteurs, ni les saveurs et les sensations. Juste ses fourmillements qui me parcourent le corps. Et mon cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite.

J'ai l'impression qu'un millier de fils se décrochent de la terre pour se tendre vers lui. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Parce que j'ai perdue mes repères. Je ne sais plus ou je suis, ni qui je suis. Seulement que ses yeux sont moi. Une sorte d'attraction vibrante nous lie enfin, et je peux respirer.

Les images deviennent flouent et tourne autour de moi. Et un bruit sourd me gêne. Désorientée je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Mon corps et mon âme ont du mal à retrouver leur place. Des crispations parcours mes membres alors que je crois redescendre du ciel où il m'a entraîné. Et le bien être laisse place à la douleur.

Mon cerveau est en alerte. Une crise ! Mes médicaments ! Je tente de me lever, mais mes jambes me lâchent. A quatre pattes je tente de résister à l'envie de vomir qui me colle à la langue. Je crois sentir des mains autour de moi et des voix parlent sans que je comprenne ce qu'elles disent. La première phase de la crise est déjà passée. Mes muscles sont contractés à s'en déchirer. Les convulsions commencent et je me laisse tomber sur le dos en essayant de retenir mes cris. J'ai mal. Si mal. Je me cogne contre quelque chose, encore et encore.

Les mains reviennent et me plaquent au sol. Je sens qu'on me pique, mais la douleur est encore trop vive. Je me débats alors que je plonge dans le coma artificiel...

Enfin.

* * *

Les voilà imprégnés, mais ce n'est que le début d'une longue histoire !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous avoue que je perds un peu ma motivation, vu le peu (voir l'absence) de commentaires sur cette histoire. C'est vrai qu'à la base je l'ai écrite simplement par plaisir et par défi personnel, mais quand je vois l'absence de réaction de la part de mes lecteurs... Bref, je vais quand même essayer de me motiver pour la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

* * *

Nouveau Soleil

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense le grand air n'est pas toujours un remède. Ou alors je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle. Depuis que je suis arrivée, soit trois semaines, mon quota hebdomadaire de crise est en perpétuelle augmentation. J'en suis presque rendu à en faire une par jour, réagissant à la moindre émotion. L'épilepsie raffermie son emprise sur moi, diminuant par la même mes perspectives d'avenir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai eu de la chance, aucune séquelle grave... Mais le risque est toujours le même à chaque crise. Peut-être que la solution est de rester dans ce lit sans bouger. Que peut-il m'arriver ici ?

De toute façon je n'ai pas l'énergie pour bouger. Mon corps est telle une enclume, lourd et impossible à bouger. J'ai des courbatures dans tous les muscles. Même respirer me fatigue. La crise d'hier n'était pas une petite. J'ai connu pire, mais ça a déjà été mieux aussi. Ma main et mon genou s'en souviennent encore. Sue est passée très tôt ce matin pour changer le pansement qui recouvre ma paume et me donner un baume pour mes multiples bleus. Je l'ai remerciée à l'occasion de m'avoir injecté une dose massive Diazépam qui a permis de mon plonger dans un coma profond. Maintenant la nausée m'empêche de bouger, mais aussi de dormir.

A la fatigue physique se rajoute une baisse de moral flagrante. Je n'en reviens pas de m'être ainsi écroulée pendant le premier repas auquel mes tuteurs me demandent de participer. Je n'étais pas en forme, je les avais même prévenus. Pourtant je m'en veux d'avoir tout gâché. Quelle opinion vont-ils avoir de moi à présent. Savoir que je suis malade est une chose, me voir m'écrouler prise de convulsion une autre...

Ce qui m'embête le plus c'est de ne pas comprendre pourquoi j'ai eu une telle crise. Habituellement le bouleversement émotionnel doit être important, et croiser les yeux d'un adolescent ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie. Et pourtant, ce que j'ai ressentit était si fort... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, comment de telles émotions ont pu ainsi s'infiltrer dans mon corps et mon esprit. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus cela est incompréhensible. Comment un garçon que je ne connais pas, et dont le physique reste assez flou a-t-il pu provoquer ce genre de réaction ?

Je doute d'un jour trouver une explication plausible.

Je soupire, étirant difficilement mon bras pour regarder l'heure sur mon portable. 14h06. Nous sommes samedi, et normalement je devais rejoindre Jacob pour qu'il m'emmène chez Quil. Cependant il est clair que c'est au dessus de mes forces. Déjà que j'arrive à peine à bouger mes jambes, alors me lever... Je pense sérieusement rester ici jusqu'à lundi matin. Au minimum. Je me laisse ballotter par la musique de mon MP3 depuis sept heures, attendant que le malaise passe, et que je puisse m'endormir. Par dessus la voix du chanteur je distingue des bruits de pas montant les escaliers d'un pas décidé. Je ferme les yeux simulant le sommeil, bien décidée à me faire oublier.

La porte grince alors que les pas font le tour de ma chambre. L'ombre sur mes paupières m'indique que mon visiteur regarde les boules à neiges posées sur ma table de nuit. Je me concentre sur ma respiration espérant qu'il partira rapidement. Hélas une main chaude me secoue, poussant la couette sous laquelle je me suis réfugiée. Je grogne contre l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, mais il insiste et je suis bien obligée d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ah ! Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Pourquoi est-il venu ici ? Ne peut-il pas me laisser me morfondre tranquillement ? Je demande simplement quelques heures de solitude le temps de me remonter, et d'être prête à affronter le monde réel. Mais ce genre de considération n'est pas pris en compte par quelqu'un comme Jacob Black.

Il ne bouge pas, s'installant même sur mon lit, pas gêné pour un sous. Son sourire s'élargit quand il me voit me tourner sur le dos pour le regarder. Il est encore une fois habillé d'un pauvre T-Shirt noir et d'un pantalon coupé aux genoux. Je le regarde alors qu'il fini par me tendre la main. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas oublié notre discussion d'hier. J'ai peur des conséquences de mon geste et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'accepter sa poigne ferme. Ma main droite bandée fait tache dans celle puissante et brune de Jacob. Il me tire vers lui, m'aidant à m'asseoir. Je grimace un peu bougeant doucement à cause des courbatures.

\- T'as vraiment une sale mine ! Et je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais je ne vais pas te laisser rouiller ! Alors le programme est maintenu ! Lève-toi !

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible...

Essaye ! Sue m'a confirmée que ça te ferait du bien de bouger. Et puis, sortir un peu voir des gens de ton âge c'est mieux que rester enfermée avec les vieux.

\- Hum...

\- Dis Isleen, tu me fais confiance ?

\- Plus qu'à d'autres personnes, je confirme.

Parce que c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent il a respecté mes silences et mes secrets tout en se montrant ouvert. Et que je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Au moins jusqu'à un certain point.

\- Donc si je te dis que tu n'as rien à prouver à personne, et qu'on te demande juste d'être comme tu es tu me crois ?

Je le fixe surprise. Comment peut-il tomber aussi juste ? En tout cas je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai tant envie d'accepter ce qu'il m'offre... Alors à mon tour je lui tends la main, tremblante hésitant à la reprendre. Mais ses doigts chauds m'enlacent, m'aidant à me lever. Je m'appuie sur lui, tenant à peine sur mes jambes. Il me tient droite se moquant de moi gentiment.

\- J'ignorais que je te faisais autant d'effet...

\- Si tu savais ! L'épilepsie à côté de toi, c'est de la rigolade.

Il me sourie, légèrement étonné que je plaisante sur ma maladie. Je m'écarte un peu, avançant doucement vers la commode. J'ouvre grand les portes sans vraiment savoir quoi mettre. Je reste un instant dubitative en voyant la pluie inonder l'extérieur.

\- Et ben t'as un sacré dressing ! J'en connais qui seraient heureuses de te rencontrer.

Je hausse les épaules. Je prends mon haut en velours vieillit, et un pantalon gris ciré avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me change difficilement manquant de me casser la figure plusieurs fois tellement mes muscles sont tendus. Je me brosse les cheveux, soupirant de ne rien pouvoir obtenir d'eux avant de sortir.

Jacob est au téléphone, légèrement soucieux, assis dans les escaliers. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a. Il est étrange de le voir aussi sérieux. Enfin je crois. Ça fait presque une semaine qu'il est comme ça, peut-être es-ce due à la fatigue aussi... Il était beaucoup plus en forme à mon arrivé.

\- Non, vous faites un tour histoire de voir, et vous nous rejoignez après. Il faut que je coupe... Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se retourne vers moi, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Classe ! Tu sais on va juste chez Quil...

\- Je n'ai que ça à me mettre. Ma garde robe à ses limites.

Il rigole avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers. Je le suis beaucoup plus doucement, j'ai vraiment du mal à marcher, et mon genou est douloureux. Chaque marche provoque des tiraillements qui me montent jusque dans le dos. Jacob m'attend en bas, alors que mon tuteur se tient près à me ramasser à ses côtés. Heureusement ma fierté reste sauve alors que j'arrive seule au rez-de-chaussée. J'enfile ma veste sans grandes difficultés, et choisis des ballerines sombres faciles à mettre. Jacob me presse, en arguant qu'après nous n'aurions pas assez de temps pour travailler. Il n'est pas encore trois heures ! Quoi qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas du tout commencé avec Embry...

Je monte dans la voiture rouge, me laissant bercée par le bruit du moteur. Nous prenons le même chemin que pour aller à l'école, remontant vers le nord. Le centre de La Push est désert, la pluie obligeant les Quileute à rester chez eux. La famille de Quil vit dans les vieux quartiers, tout près du centre culturel et de la mairie. Depuis plusieurs générations ils vivent en vendant des produits servant à la pêche marine. Jacob s'arrête devant la vitrine, communicante avec la maison derrière. Une légère lumière brille au fond. Sans faire le tour, je suis l'indien dans la boutique bien remplie. Le grand-père de Quil est assis derrière une table, lisant le journal qui s'attarde encore sur les meurtres dans la région. Le vieillard rabougris nous regarde par dessus le papier gris avant de retourner à sa lecture. Jacob me chuchote qu'il n'a jamais était super aimable alors que nous passons un rideau en perles. De l'autre côté se trouve l'entrée très pauvrement décorée. Nous suivons le bruit de la télévision pour tomber devant Quil et Embry assis en train de se moquer des apprentis mannequins de je ne sais quelle émission.

\- Quil tes invités sont arrivés, coupe moi cette télévision ! lui ordonna sa mère. Bonjour Isleen, je suis Joy, la mère de Quil. J'espère qu'il ne te fatigue pas trop, et surtout n'est pas peur de lui demander de travailler à ce feignant !

\- Maman !

\- Bonne chance avec les garçons...

Je rigole intérieurement en regardant Quil bougonner tout en obéissant bien sagement. C'est étrange de le voir comme ça alors qu'il est un peu foufou d'habitude. Sa mère nous laisse seuls, et les garçons se mettent tout de suite à discuter de baseball. Je soupire les rappelant à l'ordre rapidement. Il est hors de question de repartir sans avoir fini notre foutu exposé. Nous nous installons tous les quatre autour de la table ronde, installé dans un coin de la pièce. Le travail avec Quil est assez simple. Il ne me contredit pas, et même si j'ai plus travaillé que lui sur le sujet il connais les bases et m'aide à synthétiser le tout. En plus avec ma main blessée je ne peux rien écrire, heureusement qu'il est là. Il prend en note tout ce que je dis. En une heure nous avons presque tout bouclé. Je me chargerai de finir de recopier les notes, parce que l'écriture de mon camarade est illisible, les lettres minuscules se chevauchant. A croire qu'il a peur de gaspiller du papier...

Évidement Jacob et Embry ont plus de mal, surtout qu'ils passent leur temps à papoter. Ils soupirent de concert en voyant que nous avons terminé. J'ai envie de leur demander ce qu'ils font pour être aussi épuisé et ne pas prendre un minimum de temps pour leurs devoirs. Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas. Quil propose de les aider, et nous voilà tous les quatre à réfléchir autour de "Beloved" de Toni Morrison. Bizarrement si le sujet ne s'y prête pas ils rigolent beaucoup, m'entraînant parfois dans leurs pitreries. Je me sens étonnement plus légère, me laissant aller contre ma chaise. Je pourrais presque sourire, mais je me fige en entendant les voix dans le couloir.

\- T'es complètement idiot Seth ! Si t'es au point de ne penser qu'à ça il ne fallait pas venir !

Je me retourne doucement pour voir Leah et son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Seth me fixe droit dans les yeux, souriant doucement. Je me détourne rapidement pour ne pas revivre la même chose qu'hier soir, lançant un regard noir à Jacob. Il est évident qu'il savait qu'il viendrait ! Bon en même temps il ne se doute peut-être pas de la raison de mon bouleversement d'hier soir. Je tente d'éloigner la chaleur qui me monte dans le cœur. Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi ce garçon me fait cet effet ?

Lui et sa sœur s'installent sur le canapé où les garçons les rejoignent. Je vais aider Quil à apporter des boissons. Ma main me fait un peu mal, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr Jacob ne me laisse pas m'échapper et me force à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Nous sommes tassés pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer sur les deux canapés face à face. Ma main me gratte et je la bouge doucement en espérant me soulager. Mais les croûtes fines doivent se fissurer car la gaze se tâche de sang. J'ai du rouvrir la plus grande plaie qui est au creux de ma paume. Je grimace sentant le regard de Jacob et celui inquiet de Seth, en face de moi. Je cache ma main entre mes cuisses refusant de répondre à leur question muette. Un silence un peu pesant règne, comme si ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Leah me regarde comme si je gênais et je me demande si ce n'est pas le cas.

Jacob grogne quelque chose et l'ambiance s'allège d'un coup. Quil rallume la télévision et fini par dégoter une chaîne qui passe un match. Leah proteste pour la forme, mais le surnombre des garçons joue en sa défaveur. Je me retrouve donc à regarder un sport, qui malgré son succès dans tous les Etats-Unis, m'est complètement inconnu. Je me laisse aller dans leurs rires et leurs chamailleries. Il fait bon ici, Jacob est brûlant et tous respires la joie. Je m'en alimente, sans vraiment participer, impressionnée par leur chahut. Seth ne me quitte pas des yeux, me couvant du regard comme si il était subjugué. C'est vraiment gênant et même si je l'ignore du mieux possible, un feu se débat dans ma poitrine dès que je pense à lui.

Je le détaille un peu plus du coin de l'œil en réalisant que je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble. Aussi grand que Jacob, il est plus dégingandé que les autres, comme si il avait grandi trop vite. Ce qui doit être le cas. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans, vu ses traits encore un peu enfantins. C'est un mélange entre un corps d'homme et un corps d'adolescent, et il n'est pas raté. Je rougis en me rendant compte de mes pensées. Comme si il m'avait entendu il se retourne vers moi, souriant largement, m'éblouissant comme Jacob. Je recule, détourant le regard. Ses yeux marron sont très doux, comme un chocolat profond et riche. A le voir comme ça détendu il est clair que c'est une pile électrique. Il rayonne, ouvert et énergique lorsqu'il parle, décidé et doux dans ces gestes. Je m'arrache de la vue pour me concentrer sur la télé. Je ne suis pas vraiment discrète, et lui non plus. On se détaille tour à tour, et s'il cherche mon regard je fuis dès que nos pupilles se croisent.

Heureusement la nuit tombe et il est temps de rentrer. Je me lève, manquant de tomber. A rester trop dans la même position mes muscles ce sont encore plus raidis. Je me rattrape par reflex au canapé en jurant. Quil rigole, mais une de ses mains me tiens le bras pour me tenir debout.

\- Merci Quil, c'est bon.

\- T'es certaine que...

\- Oui, je suis habituée.

J'avance lentement, me retenant parfois au mur ou aux meubles, et réussit finalement à atteindre le rideau en perles. Je fais une petite pause, sentant un souffle derrière moi. Seth me bouscule s'en faire exprès marchant trop près de moi. Il me rattrape et me remet sur pied comme si je ne pesais rien. Je m'éloigne tentant de ne pas me laisser envahir par sa douce odeur, mélange de senteur boisée et de soleil. J'inspire cette flagrance à plein nez tellement il sent bon. Mes yeux se ferment comme pour savourer un peu plus le moment.

\- Isleen ?

\- J'arrive...

Je me détache doucement de lui en faisant un pas, puis un autre. Je m'accroche un peu à Jacob pour monter dans la voiture. La pluie à cesser de tomber mais le vent froid me gèle. Je me retourne pour voir Seth qui me regarde attristé. Heureusement Jacob démarre vite, allumant le chauffage pour moi. Dire qu'il est à peine couvert comme d'habitude. Je ne lui fais même pas la remarque car il rigole à chaque fois.

De là où je suis, j'aperçois Seth qui nous regarde partir. Ses pupilles sombres nous suivent jusqu'au tournant qui nous cachent la maison. Je soupire en fermant les yeux, quelle impression bizarre. Mon compagnon est étrangement silencieux dans la voiture, ses sourcils sont froncés et il semble réfléchir à de sombres pensées. Il fini par remarquer que je le regarde et se détend.

\- Alors, tu vois tu n'es pas morte !

\- Pas encore...

\- Vraiment ? Voir Seth ne t'as pas revigoré ?

\- Qu'es-ce que ? Non !

\- Je prends ça pour un oui !

Je ne rajoute rien. Après tout le simple fait d'entendre son prénom m'a fait rater un battement de cœur. Je n'y comprends rien... J'ai l'impression d'être dans un vieux roman à l'eau de rose et le sourire moqueur de Jacob ne cesse de s'agrandir.

\- On est arrivé.

\- A lundi…

Je sors de la voiture rouge pour rejoindre la maison. Ce n'est qu'après mettre appuyée contre la porte que je souffle. Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée ?

**I&amp;S**

Je sens son regard sur ma nuque comme s'il me marquait au fer rouge. La sensation est habituelle, mais toujours aussi gênante. Parce que mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois, dès que je le vois, quand je le sens, quand on m'en parle... Bref dès qu'il frôle mon environnement. Et vu comment il est impliqué dans ma vie de tous les jours je vais bientôt frôler l'infarctus. Je tremble un peu, cette sensation bizarre se diluant dans mon corps. C'est un mélange entre l'envie, la peur et autre chose que je ne veux pas définir. Je jette un petit regard discret au dessus de mon épaule et irrémédiablement je croise ses orbes chocolat. Je me dévisse presque la tête pour retourner à l'observation de la mer.

La nausée est toujours présente malgré les dix minutes passées au grand air. Il faut dire que je n'en ai jamais autant pris de médocs sur une période aussi courte. Je ne veux pas inquiéter mes tuteurs, mais à ce rythme une visite à l'hôpital sera bientôt nécessaire...

Je me promène devant la mer, regardant les vagues se briser sur la digue. Il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui mais le vent est si froid que la végétation est encore gelée. Je reste là campée sur mes jambes, fixant l'horizon sombre et sauvage. Ici le temps n'a pas de prise, la nature est encore vierge et si forte. Je me sens vibrer avec elle et je me ressource enfin.

La sonnerie retentie étouffée par le vent. Je me dirige vers l'étage où la plupart des élèves sont déjà installés. Je m'assois à côté de Quil déjà fatiguée. Je déteste les cours de culture Quileute. Je comprends que la tribu veille à perpétuer ses traditions, mais franchement des cours donnés uniquement en langue Quileute pour nous apprendre à confectionner des objets traditionnels... Le travail manuel m'est pénible, surtout quand je ne comprends rien à ce qu'on me dit. Je suis largement désavantagée par rapport aux autres. Ils suivent se cours depuis toujours et se sont leurs racines. Moi je suis une plante immigrée d'un peu trop loin.

Je regarde la pelote de laine qui roule à mes pieds. Mon tissage n'est pas trop mal pour une fois, même si il y a de gros nœuds en plein milieu. La vieille femme qui nous enseigne cette technique regarde mon travail me parlant en Quileute en me montrant mes erreurs. J'hoche de la tête sans comprendre, Quil rigolant à côté de moi.

Heureusement les deux heures passent vite, et comme nous sommes mercredi la journée est finie. Je sors la dernière par habitude, un peu fatiguée, ma main blessée me tiraillant toujours autant. Sue m'a dit que j'en aurai certainement pour deux semaines avant que la peau se soit reconstruite. Elle passe tous les soirs une fois que la clinique est fermée pour regarder mes plaies. Je me suis enfoncé un morceau de verre profondément à cause des convulsions.

Une fois dehors je me protège comme je peux du froid cherchant Jacob des yeux.

Je le remarque assez vite, installé contre sa voiture, discutant avec ses amis. Evidement Seth n'est pas loin. Depuis samedi le jeune Quileute est omniprésent, et comme je ne peux m'empêcher de le remarquer cela devient très difficile de nier ce qui est logé dans ma poitrine. Je les salue sans m'attarder sur Seth pour faire comprendre mon envie de partir. Jacob soupire, mais me suit sans rechigner. Je devine plus que je ne vois les yeux chocolat se remplir de tristesse. J'ai presque envie de le regarder pour qu'il se sente mieux, sauf que si je le fait c'est moi qui vais divaguer.

\- Tu comptes faire comme si de rien n'étais encore longtemps ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Bien sûr que si, et je ne suis pas aveugle. Il ne te déplaît pas. Tu l'évite, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu imagine. Il m'énerve juste à me tourner autour.

Je mens parce qu'il a parfaitement raison. Jacob ne dit rien, renfrogné. Cette fois il ne parle pas et le silence nous tient compagnie durant tout le trajet. Il fait la tête, les sourcils froncés, concentrés sur la route. Une fois sur le chemin menant à nos maisons j'aperçois la voiture de Sue déjà garée là. Je me détache et sors de la Golf sans un mot. On pourrait presque croire que l'on s'est disputé.

\- Isleen ! m'appelle-t-il. Ne le tiens pas à distance, tu pourrais y gagner à le laisser approcher. Regarde on s'entend bien tous les deux. Et c'est pareil avec Quil et Embry. Pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Gagner quoi ? On se connaît depuis quelques jours à peine… Et puis c'est cruel de me demander de faire semblant. Ça ne m'apportera que des ennuis.

\- Mais rien n'ai jamais certain, et puis je peux te garantir...

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Point. Je peux encore faire ce choix non ?

\- C'est nul, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

\- Je m'en fiche, je n'ai besoin de l'accord de personne.

Je claque la porte, lui tournant le dos pour rentrer chez mes tuteurs. Ma tutrice fronce les sourcils en me voyant grimper directement dans ma chambre rageusement. Il croit que ça me fait plaisir de rester seule ? Que sait-il de la douleur de voir son avenir se réduire chaque jour. Chaque heure qui passe est une de moins à vivre, et je me retrouve enfermée dans les choix des autres.

Je pleure doucement, comme pour évacuer le trop plein que j'emmagasine depuis des années. Je me sens lourde, alors que les sanglots que j'ai trop fuient me traversent. C'est douloureux et en même temps je me délivre d'un boulet que je traîne depuis des années.

Je sursaute alors qu'une main chaude me caresse le dos. Ces lents mouvements me calme alors que je m'accroche comme une désespérée à mon coussin.

Je rêve de devenir une pierre, sans sentiment, dormant pendant des centaines et des centaines d'années. Que plus rien n'ai de prise chez moi, ni les gens à qui m'attachent, ni le temps qui approche ma mort à quelques années. Est-il étrange d'en vouloir au monde entier pour avoir un avenir ? Pour ne pas comprendre que je ne peux pas m'attacher ? Qu'ils vont souffrir... Que personne n'a voulu partager son existence durablement avec moi... Ni mais géniteurs, ni mes familles d'accueil, et bientôt se sera au tour des Quileute. Il n'y a pas de soleil dans le néant.

\- Tout va bien, nous allons prendre soin de toi...

**I&amp;S**

Le week-end est enfin arrivé. Fini le sport et les cours. Adieu l'infirmière. Deux jours de tranquillité bien méritée. Seth me regarde encore au loin. Il parait de plus en plus triste. Mais je tiens bon. Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'anniversaire de Sue. Quinze jours pénibles. Je suis de plus en plus fatiguée si bien que j'ai commencé à me gaver de vitamines. J'ai entendu Sue dire à mes tuteurs que je me laissais dépérir. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, simplement la fatigue me rend plus sensible, provoquant des mini-crises, du coup je prends plus de médocs, qui outre me plonger dans un état comateux me donnent la nausée. A terme cela me coupe l'appétit, n'ayant plus de force je vie sur mes batteries m'épuisant sans arriver à dormi. Un vrai cercle vicieux. J'ignore comment en sortir tellement ce schéma est devenu habituel.

Hier ils m'ont forcée à manger, m'obligeant à rester assise et à finir mon assiette. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas tout vomir directement... Mais j'en ai quand même recraché une bonne partie après qu'ils soient partis se coucher. Ce qui m'a valut des remarques ce matin. Comme si je le faisais exprès !

La pluie s'accumule sur la vitre de ma chambre. Installée dans mon fauteuil à bascule je tente de lire un roman policier. Cependant je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'impression d'être observée. Pourtant il est certain que personne n'irait mettre son nez dehors alors qu'un orage puissant gronde. Je me suis réveillée à la lumière des éclairs qui traversait les rideaux. Une journée mouvementée à en croire la météo... Et je n'en doute pas.

Je vais devoir me coltiner Jacob toute la journée. Mes tuteurs sont pris, l'homme par le travail, et la femme par une journée à Port Angeles pour aider un ami dans sa boutique. Et comme je suis trop "faible" pour rester seul, Billy à proposé de me laisser à la surveillance de Jacob. Quelle blague ! A ne pas y couper je vais me retrouver dans une situation gênante.

Quelques heures après notre dispute j'ai reçu un message disant qu'il s'excusait de m'avoir jugée. Bien sûr j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Isleen, Jacob est en bas, il t'attend.

\- J'arrive.

Je descends à la suite de mon tuteur apercevant le sourire tranquille de Jacob. Je me dirige le plus naturellement possible vers le porte manteau enfilant ma veste imperméable et des petites tennis. Chaque mètre de terre est réduit à être de la gadoue depuis quelques jours.

\- T'as pas autre chose à te mettre ? me demande Jacob. On va à la mer.

Ma grimace parle pour moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment la garde robe adaptée...

\- Bon aller ! Quil et Claire nous rejoignent là bas avec Embry, Leah et Seth.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à la plage que je me rends compte que j'ai présumé de mes forces. Si la pluie s'est arrêtée, j'ai déjà les chaussures pleines de boue et les sous bois sont encore humides de la dernière averse. Nous marchons un peu pour rejoindre une plage discrète. Ou plutôt j'essaye de ne pas perdre Jacob de vue alors que Seth me suis galamment.

Comme prévu il était sur le parking à nous attendre. Un sourire est gravé sur ses lèvres depuis que je lui ai dit bonjour.

Les arbres se ressemblent tous. Tordus vers le ciel, recouvert de mousse, poussant au grès du temps au milieu des fougères. Jacob semble heureusement savoir où il va. Ses pas sont assurés. Il traverse les bois sans difficulté. Son corps robuste est plus habitué à l'environnement que la petite citadine que je suis. Je commence vraiment à avoir froid. Je frotte un peu mes bras, les serrant contre ma poitrine espérant me réchauffer un peu. Je piquerais bien une de leur polaire...

\- Tiens prend ma veste.

\- J'ai parlé tout haut ?

Seth rigole, et me fait non de la tête. Sa voix raisonne comme des éclats d'eau sur la pierre. Un léger tintement dans mes oreilles. Il me pose son manteau sur les épaules alors qu'une douce odeur mes titille les narines. J'inspire un peu plus fort. Du bois, de la sueur, et un parfum d'après-midi ensoleillé. Hum… Je lève les yeux et croise les orbes chocolat. Je suis ridicule à sentir comme ça sa veste. Je sors tout de suite mon nez du tissu comme si de rien n'était. Mais il me regarde attendri. Je sens une drôle de sensation me courir le cœur. Je grogne intérieurement me concentrant pour me calmer. Bon sang !

Nous continuons notre route. Y a-t-il vraiment une destination à cette marche ? Je deviens de mauvaise humeur à errer comme ça sans but. Seth ralentit le pas voyant que je suis en difficulté. Pourtant il ne s'arrête pas, mais il prend le temps de me dégager le chemin en écartant la végétation gênante.

La terre marron se colore de sable fin. J'émerge des arbres sans vraiment m'en rendre compte alors que l'air me fouette le visage. Le souffle froid pousse l'eau jusqu'à nos pieds, me lèche le corps, m'enfermant dans un cocon.

Je reste un moment là, sans bouger. Mes yeux pleurent par la violence du vent. Les vagues font de jolis roulis avant de se briser sur les rochers. L'écume blanche tranche un instant sur la pierre noire avant de disparaître, pour mieux revenir. J'avance doucement, mes tennis pleines de sable. En quelques pas je suis au bout du monde. Le spectacle de toute cette eau déchaînée me fait vibrer. La vie coule dans mes veines, et je sais que je lutte tous les jours pour un instant comme celui-ci.

Mes doigts s'amusent avec l'eau. Comme une enfant je tente d'emprisonner le liquide entre mes mains, sans jamais y parvenir. Inlassablement je recommence mon manège, poussant la folie jusqu'à jeter l'eau en l'air. Les gouttes s'éparpillent en une légère pluie. Mes cheveux deviennent humides. Le sel brule légèrement ma main blessée, mais je ne fais pas attention. Je me sens plus vivante entre les embruns marins que depuis de longues semaines.

Seth me regarde assis à la lisière des bois à côté des autres, parlant avec sa sœur. Je me relève pour les rejoindre. Un peu plus loin je vois Quil chercher des cailloux avec Claire. La petite fille semble changer d'avis toute les deux minutes. Il fini par lui courir après l'attrapant et la faisant voler dans ses bras. Ils s'amusent énormément tous les deux. Peut-être même que le garçon parait encore plus heureux qu'elle. On le dirait fasciné. Oui, il la regarde comme si c'était la plus belle des choses au monde. Deux aimants qui bougent en fonction de l'autre.

\- Ils sont beaux non ?

Je regarde Seth qui couve la scène du regard. Il s'est rapproché sans que je l'entende. J'ai presque envie de lui sourire. Mais je ne dis rien, conservant la beauté du moment. Je le vois qui repart, donnant des coups de pieds dans le sable. A-t-il cru que je ne voulais pas lui parler°?

Je le regarde s'installer à l'écart des autres fixant la mer au loin le visage fermé. Je croise le regard de Jacob qui a suivi la scène. Même d'ici j'entends ses reproches. Il m'indique Seth du bras comme un ordre muet. Il dégage parfois une telle autorité.

Je reste un moment là, prise entre deux vents, hésitante. Ma raison contre mon cœur. Et comme un signe le vent me pousse vers lui. Je me pose à sa gauche. Nos bras se frôlent et je le vois réprimer un frisson. Je m'écarte légèrement, mais il m'arrête en nous collant plus qu'au départ. Figée. Je ne bouge plus.

Il regarde droit devant lui et je fais de même. Un coup de vent me fait baisser les yeux et je m'allonge sur la plage afin de m'en protéger. Son visage se tourne vers moi. J'aime ses traits fins. Son visage bien dessiné, ses yeux couleur brune. Son sourire aussi qui me réchauffe. Nos regards s'accrochent et je n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Depuis l'anniversaire de Sue c'est la première fois que nos regards se croisent vraiment. Je sens la même attraction, mais elle est beaucoup plus douce.

L'instant dure. Ses doigts s'approchent, mais il n'ose pas me toucher. Mes paupières se ferment. Je sens ses caresses invisibles me frôles le creux de la joue, s'égarer entre mes lèvres, glisser dans mon cou. C'est comme si nous étions intimes, sans se connaître. Un pont semble nous lier, partageant nos envies et nos émotions. Sent-il combien il me bouleverse ? J'ai l'impression qu'il sait très bien ce qui nous arrive.

\- On fait un tour ?

Je reste un instant silencieuse. Aller avec lui c'est s'exposer clairement au danger, et en même temps, si je veux mieux comprendre le tumulte qui règne à l'intérieur de moi il faut que je l'affronte à un moment ou l'autre.

Je me lève pour le suivre tentant de ne pas trop rougir en le voyant sourire. Il m'emmène près de l'eau et nous commençons à arpenter la plage. Aucun de nous ne parle, Seth plongé dans ces pensées me jette des petits coups d'œil discret. Je crois qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne sait pas comment faire. Peut-être allons-nous rester silencieux profitant de la présence de l'autre sans rien dire... Pourtant je veux avoir des réponses.

\- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Il s'arrête de marcher, se retournant pour me regarder. Mes cheveux vol au vent et je le vois tendre la main et la retenir au milieu de nous. Au fond de ses yeux je lis un débat profond, diverses émotions le traversent, le doute, la peur, l'envie... Il n'arrive pas à se décider. Je ferme les yeux sentant ses émotions m'envahir, bloquant l'angoisse qui monte.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde, surtout pour me dire ça. Je le scrute cherchant à voir ce qu'il me cache. Pense-t-il vraiment ce qu'il dit ? Il voit m'a surprise mais ne détourne pas le regard. Il n'y a aucun doute dans son affirmation. Il est sûr de lui et cela me fait trembler. Amoureux ?

\- Je sais que ça te gêne, mais je préfère être honnête.

Il attend que je réagisse, mais je suis figée dans mes pensées. Une partie de mon corps danse de joie, alors que l'autre s'inquiète. Comment peut-il me dire ça alors que l'on se connaît à peine. Il affirme ça comme si c'était l'évidence même. Comme si il n'y avait rien de plus normal, qu'il n'y a aucun doute à avoir.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ne te sentes pas à l'aise avec ça, mais ça devait être dit.

\- On ne se connaît pas... Comment tu peux...

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin... Et puis je t'observe depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je t'aime.

\- Ça j'en doute...

\- Tu peux me faire confiance... dit-il en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un coup de cœur...

\- Non, ne minimise pas l'impact que tu as sur moi. Je peux comprendre que c'est soudain pour toi, mais j'ai eu...un coup de foudre.

Soudain ? Carrément précipité même... On ne se connaît pas du tout. Et même si l'on s'observe je ne sais rien de lui. Alors comment tomber amoureux de l'inconnu ? Pourtant je sens bien cette crispation dans ma poitrine et les fourmillements qui grondent sous ma peau en sa présence.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne crois pas à la destiné et le coup de foudre n'existe que dans les univers magiques et fleurs bleues.

Il grogne un peu, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Il fini par s'arrêter de nouveau et me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Isleen, es-ce que ma présence te dérange ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens à tes côtés.

\- Mais je ne te gêne pas ?

\- Non. Je m'habitue à te voir à proximité, même si je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Parce qu'il se passe un truc non ? Pour que Jacob soit aussi insistant et que ta sœur me jette des regards noirs.

\- Oui, mais on s'en fiche…

\- Peut-être.

Il souri un peu plus, se permettant de frôler ma joue pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je me coule contre cette main chaude, appréciant la caresse. Je me sens bien ici, même si je joue avec le feu. Sa présence me fait du bien, inutile de nier. Et les émotions si fortes que je n'arrive pas à retenir sont plus calmes en sa présence. Sereine enfin, après tant de tumultes.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à offrir... je murmure.

\- Je me contente de ce que tu peux me donner.

\- Tu es masochiste.

\- Peut-être, rigole-t-il avant de recommencer à marcher.

Je le suis de près admirant sa silhouette musclée. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête, mais dans sa façon de bouger je vois qu'il est plus jeune qu'il n'y parait. Un rire enfantin venant de derrière moi me fait sursauter et je vois Claire nous dépasser en riant, poursuivie par Quil qui fait semblant de courir.

\- Tu as raison, ils sont très beaux.

\- Je les envies un peu...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu es encore jeune tu trouveras certainement quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Peut-être que je l'ai déjà trouvé.

Je le regarde en coin, il n'a rien dit de clair, mais j'ai bien saisit le sous-entendu. Il est emporté, comme sa tante et sa sœur le décrivaient. Il fait certainement tout un plat d'une petite amourette. Ce que je ne saisis pas c'est pourquoi Jacob tente de me pousser dans ses bras. Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui joue au marieur pourtant.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Qu'es-ce que tu attends de moi Seth ?

Il semble réfléchir pour mettre ses pensées en mots.

\- Laisse-moi juste avoir une place dans ta vie pour l'instant. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Et si... Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi... Pas forcément seul si ça te gêne... Mais ne me fuit pas. C'est très dur pour moi aussi tout ça.

Et ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Qui puis-je s'il est attiré par moi. Déjà que j'ai du mal à accepter cette idée, alors je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser.

\- Tu n'y peux rien, et moi non plus, soupire-t-il.

\- Si ça te gênes pourquoi ne pas arrêter ?

\- Parce que ca ne disparaîtra pas. Et puis je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Que répondre à ça ? Il parait si sûr de lui, comme si rien ne pouvait le faire douter de ses sentiments et de leur pérennité. Il est si intriguant de le voir comme ça, il n'a pas vraiment d'argument, mais il semble qu'au fond de lui il soit certain de ce qu'il avance. Hélas je n'ai pas autant d'espoir que lui. Les questions et la peur sont bien plus présentes que le reste.

Aucun de nous ne parle. Je suis plongée dans mes pensées tentant de comprendre, d'expliquer ce qui nous arrive. Lui passe son temps à me regarder comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde me faisant rougir invariablement. Si ce dévouement n'est pas feint, il me terrifie de parts ses conséquences. Parce que si c'est réel je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Même si je l'ignore au fond de moi il y a quelque chose qui me lie à lui. J'évite de me concentrer dessus pour ne pas avoir peur, mais c'est là. Et un jour je devrais bien le regarder en face. Seth est parfait pour le moment, franc, joyeux, et discret quand il le faut.

\- Il va falloir rentrer. Il est presque six heures.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, le temps passe trop vite, me souri-t-il heureux. Heureusement que l'on est invité à manger chez-vous ce soir !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite, et j'espère qu'il ne l'entend pas. Parce que secrètement je suis heureuse de pouvoir profiter encore de sa présence.

**I&amp;S**

Je me tasse un peu plus contre Seth, ne pouvant faire autrement tant la maison est bondée. Billy Black et Rachel la sœur de Jacob nous ont rejoins. Sue est assise à côté de son compagnon, Charlie Swan. Il est shérif à Forks et un très bon ami de la famille. S'ils sont discrets on voit bien qu'ils sont heureux ensemble, leurs regards tendres sont si chauds. Seth les observe aussi, souriant doucement en voyant sa mère rire. Leah et Rachel parlent de l'université et de la vie à Seattle. Bizarrement le fait qu'elles parlent de lieux que j'ai anciennement fréquentés ne me fait pas aussi mal que je le croyais. Jacob et Seth se joignent à la conversation plaisantant allégrement sur des stéréotypes.

\- Isleen tu le sais peut-être toi ? m'interroge Jacob.

\- Quoi ?

\- Combien de temps il faut pour parcourir Seattle ?

\- Avec le _King County Metro_ ou par le _Sound Transit_ ?

\- Eh ! Mais tu parles comme une fille de là bas ! s'étonne la sœur de Jacob.

\- J'y ai vécu pendant un moment avant... Avant de venir ici.

\- Vraiment ? Alors tu as connus la vague de meurtres...

Oui, mais je vivais à Pioneer Square donc j'étais assez loin de tout ca. Le meurtrier se contentait des bas quartiers. Enfin on a quand même eu droit à l'école à un sermon et une distribution de spray au poivre à la suite de la disparition d'une élève. Comme si ca pouvait empêcher les agressions...

Je les sens tous se tendre et tenter de le cacher. Ils échangent des regards avant de reprendre leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Même Rachel semble mal à l'aise. Je ne vois pas bien le problème. En quoi la délinquance de Seattle les gêne ? C'est bien trop loin pour les toucher. Et puis c'est un peu commun. Il faut dire qu'ils sont si isolé de tout ça ici.

La table de la cuisine étant trop petite, nous mangeons au salon avec nos assiettes posées sur nos genoux. Nous ne parlons qu'entre nous, sans prendre garde aux adultes. Et c'est ici que je découvre un peu plus Seth. Installés l'un à côté de l'autre il rayonne de joie et d'enthousiasme. Il parle de tout avec facilité, rigolant en secouant le canapé. Gorgé de vie, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder et d'aspirer les émotions positives qu'il dégage. Sa présence me fait un bien fou.

Du coin de l'œil Jacob nous observe, ravit. Je lève les yeux au ciel, avant de rapidement retourner à mon observation. Aussi gnangnan que cela puisse paraître j'aime ce que je découvre. Seth est riche en saveur, et je sens que je m'attache à lui. Le lien ténu que je sens entre nous devient plus fort. J'ai envie de me laisser aller, de voir où cela peut me mener. Et en même temps j'ai si peur de me tromper. Je tente de rester prudente, mais il m'attire irrémédiablement.

Nos regards se croisent et il me souri doucement. Il tente de m'apprivoiser sans me brusquer et ça fonctionne. Son naturel me séduit bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. En une journée je suis en train de perdre pieds. Je rougie comme à mon habitude, détournant la tête pour me cacher. Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement et je sens le sommeil me gagner.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ? Juste au moins pour me dire que vous l'avez lu ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord merci aux personnes qui on pris le temps de m'envoyer un commentaire ! Votre présence me donne de l'énergie pour continuer cette histoire ! Alors continuez, car sans lecteurs on est pas vraiment un auteur.

Ci dessus le chapitre 7, avec Isleen et Seth qui commencent à s'appréhender. Je n'en dit pas plus, à vous de le découvrir !

Normalement j'ai répondu à tous les messages que j'ai reçus. Si j'ai oubliée quelqu'un je m'en excuse... Pour les Guest vos réponses ci-dessous !

**Review :**

**Guest Timide :** Merci pour ton commentaire, le fait que tu sois passée par-dessus ta timidité pour m'écrire me fait très plaisir ! Surtout si c'est pour me remonter le moral. Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour tes compliments ! La suite ci-dessous !

**Cara :** Heureusement pour toi, il te reste une trentaine de chapitre à découvrir ! Normalement je poste un chapitre en début de chaque semaine. J'espère pouvoir continuer ainsi jusqu'au bout. J'essaye d'écrire du mieux que je peux et pour reprendre mon ancienne prof de français « chez vous il y a le font et la forme, mais l'orthographe ! ». Je ne suis pas très bonne et comme je travaille sans bêta je n'ai pas toujours le temps de me relire et d'écrire en même temps… Je veux bien croire que certains passages sont lourds et longs, c'est toujours difficile de savoir à quel point s'arrêter. Surtout que cette histoire me sert un peu d'exutoire ! lol ! Donc plus je rumine plus mon héroïne aussi. Mais tu as probablement raison, cela a dû en décourager plus d'un. Comment je prononce Isleen ? Et bien quelque chose comme « Izline ». En tout cas merci ! Et n'hésite surtout pas si tu as d'autres remarque, c'est comme ça que l'on progresse !

**Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ton aime cette histoire et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Disclamer :** l'ensemble de l'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Confiance**

Une fois de plus nous sommes sur la plage. Mais cette fois-ci le soleil a dégagé les nuages, et nous profitons de la fin des cours pour nous prélasser sur James Beach. Les garçons jouent à je ne sais quel jeu traditionnel Quileute avec entrain. Torses nus, munis de leurs shorts, ils courent partout se sautant dessus et roulant dans le sable. On dirait une meute de chiens fous, ce qu'ils sont peut-être en réalité. Je les regarde depuis bientôt une heure sans m'ennuyer. Je ne comprends rien aux règles du jeu, mais les voir se chamailler et rires me fait du bien.

En fait depuis samedi je me sens mieux. Presque sereine. Je n'ai pas refait de crise et je commence à me reposer. J'ai laissé Seth m'approcher ainsi que Jacob, Quil et Embry. Et pour l'instant je ne le regrette pas. Je ne mange pas encore avec eux, mais ils me collent autant que possible et je ne fuis plus. Avec eux je me sens presque à ma place. Jacob me pousse de l'avant, m'obligeant à parler, à participer. Il est certainement ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, me forçant à avancer, tendant l'oreille au moindre de mes soupirs, étant simplement présent quand j'ai besoin de silence. La vie est simple avec lui.

Quant à Seth, à chaque minute il prend un peu plus de place. En quelques jours, l'inconnu est devenu un élément important du paysage. Il ne me tourne pas autour, il est simplement présent, me parlant aussi normalement que possible. Bien sûr, il a toujours cet air fasciné dans les yeux, mais il me dérange moins qu'au premier abord. Nous discutons de plus en plus souvent, si bien que ça devient presque naturel. Les autres sont présents autour de nous généralement, rendant les choses plus faciles, mais je me rapproche de lui indubitablement.

Je le vois se précipiter sur Jacob pour lui piquer la balle. Il ne manque de peu, s'écroulant dans l'eau toute proche. Il grogne en passant une main dans ses cheveux cours avant de déclarer forfait. Il s'éloigne alors de l'eau pour se diriger vers moi. Je le regarde s'installer dans le sable, s'essuyant dans le premier sweat qui lui vient, celui d'Embry je crois. Il me souri en me détaillant.

\- Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?

\- Non, j'ai simplement l'impression de regarder des gamins en maternelle.

\- T'as pas tord, mais ça fait du bien de se relâcher complètement.

Je profite du silence serein qui règne entre nous, les yeux plongés dans l'océan. A mes côtés l'indien souri de plus en plus. Sa respiration fait bouger son torse, amplifiant ses muscles. Il est vraiment très beau. Comme Jacob il respire la vie, un sourire splendide accroché aux lèvres, ses traits fins se mélangeant aux restes de l'enfance. Il est doux et puissant à la fois. Vraiment un bel homme. Je rougie violemment voyant qu'il me dévisage depuis un moment. Il rigole en me voyant agir ainsi. Il est si beau, avec son rire sa chaleur me pénètre le cœur. C'est si agréable de le sentir à mes côtés, je ne bouge pas le laissant me frôler alors qu'il rie. Il semble de plus en plus heureux.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

\- Parce que tu n'es plus gênée en ma présence. Ce qui est une sacrée avancée !

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Tu m'aimes bien alors ?

Je m'écroule au sol, pour cacher mon visage derrière mon bras. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tord, mais le savoir intérieurement et lui avouer à voix haute ce n'est pas la même chose. En fait c'est vraiment différent, j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre ce qu'il y a entre nous, alors comment je pourrais me l'avouer ? Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire.

\- S'il te plaît...

Je sens son inquiétude et l'attente. Lui qui parait si sur de lui à chaque fois que je le vois semble sur le qui-vive. Peut-être a-t-il peur, moins sûr de lui que je ne le crois. Mais moi aussi je suis terrifiée. Tout va trop vite. Et pourtant...

\- Oui... avoue-ai-je en chuchotant.

Sa main effleure mon bras, me forçant à dégager ma vue. Il est tendu au dessus de moi, ses yeux fixés sur les miens. Je m'empourpre sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Lui, me regarde avec plein de douceur. Je sens ses caresses invisibles, me frôlant le creux de l'épaule, le haut du cou, les joues, mes lèvres. Je tremble, le cœur battant à la chamade. C'est si intense, je vibre sous lui. Il me souri tendrement avant de laisser sa main s'égarer sur mon visage. C'est complètement fou, pas du tout raisonnable, mais je ne peux pas résister. Parce que c'est ce que j'attends depuis toujours. De sentir le calme dans mon corps et mon esprit... Nous restons là, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Sa paume est brûlante et je me love contre elle, ma main allant la rejoindre pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas. Ses doigts bougent légèrement enlacent les miens. Il est si chaud... Mon autre main se tend alors que je remonte vers lui. J'ai l'impression de me brûler sur sa peau brune. Je fronce les sourcils inquiète, me relevant prestement et inversant nos places. Il se retrouve étalé dans les dunes, moi penchée au dessus de lui et c'est à son tour de rougir. Je contrôle sa température la comparant à la mienne, réalisant que plusieurs degrés nous séparent. Je m'approche encore plus chassant au loin la pensée que je fais n'importe quoi. Mes sourcils se froncent alors que je tente de l'emprisonner. Mes membres sont si frêles à côtés des siens.

\- Tu es brûlant, il faut que tu te couvre. Tu es irresponsable ou quoi ?

J'ai envie de le secouer, mais je ne me risquerai pas à bouger un rocher. Il me saisie les mains, prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à celle qui est blessée avant de me rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas malade. Ma température est simplement plus élevée que la normale c'est tout.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es certain que tu vas bien?

\- Oui, Jacob et les autres sont comme ça aussi. Ce n'est pas général, mais je ne suis pas unique non plus.

\- Vous êtes allez voir un médecin ?

\- Non, souri-t-il. Ca ne nous dérange pas vraiment.

\- Les Quileute ! Il y a d'autres choses bizarres que j'ignore ?

\- Beaucoup, me dit-il à la fois sérieux et rieur.

Je le regarde intriguée.

\- Comme quoi ?

Il semble réfléchir, ce qui change de son côté spontané. Il soupire avant de reprendre.

\- Comme… hum… une maladie... qui nous oblige à sourire tout le temps ! finit-il en riant.

Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait me dire dans un premier temps. Mais je ne veux pas à l'obliger à m'en parler. Il caresse mes sourcils froncés reportant toute mon attention sur lui.

\- Il y a aussi des secrets que j'aimerais te dire. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

\- Garde de les. Tu as le droit. Même si on se rapproche, on ne se connaît pas encore assez pour se confier certaines choses. Et puis je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'étaler des choses personnelles sans l'avoir décidé, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable.

Il souri en me caressant les cheveux, et je me rallonge à ses côtés. Je n'ai pas envie de parler plus. Il se tourne vers moi pour m'observer, et je rougie encore un peu plus. Je me cache dans sa polaire et il souri encore plus. Depuis notre première sortie à la plage, il me propose toujours de la prendre, et je ne peux refuser. Il fait si bon dans ce vêtement.

J'éternue le plus discrètement possible. Je crois que j'ai pris froid. J'aime la pluie, mais celle de la réserve m'humidifie trop pour que je résiste. Je le vois bouger, et bientôt nous sommes collés l'un contre l'autre dans le sable. Son torse ajusté à mon flan. Il bouge un peu, et bientôt je sens son souffle sur le coin de mon front. Je suis presque certaine d'avoir la couleur d'une tomate, mais il ne dit rien.

Et c'est tellement bien...

**I&amp;S**

Nous sommes restés comme ça, l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment. Et je ne me suis jamais autant reposé. Pourtant je n'ai pas dormi. Les yeux perdus dans le ciel mouvant, bercée par son souffle, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une place dans ce monde. Pas une question, pas un doute n'a dérangé notre sérénité.

Jacob est venu me chercher au bout d'un moment. Nous devions rentrer, et c'est doucement que nous nous séparé, un peu perdus après avoir été ainsi collés. Mais je crois que d'autres moments comme celui-ci se représenteront.

Peut-être ce soir même. Les garçons m'ont invité à une fête traditionnelle Quileute. La majorité de la tribu va fêter sa "naissance". En vérité il s'agit du jour où on estime que la tribu c'est installée à La Push. Dans tout les cas, la plus grande plage de la Réserve va accueillir une fête ce soir. Jacob m'a rassuré en me disant que c'était surtout une occasion de voir tout le monde et de manger autour de grands feux.

\- Isleen tu es prête ? me demande mon tuteur.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir assez de pull pour survivre à la soirée...

\- Ca ira, les garçons on le sang chaud, rigole-t-il. Ils vont vite te réchauffer.

Depuis plusieurs jours l'atmosphère de la maison est plus détendue. En fait depuis que Jacob m'a conseillé de baisser un peu ma garde, je suis plus naturelle. Et mes tuteurs aussi. Si bien que la gêne se dissipe peu à peu. Je descends après lui en prenant garde de ne pas oublier mes médicaments. J'en ai déjà pris la plupart pour ne pas avoir à me les trimballer, il me reste juste ma seringue par prudence.

J'avais raison. A peine mon pied à touché le sol que je me sens gelée jusqu'à l'os. Il faisait plus chaud à Seattle. Certainement à cause de la pollution et des habitations. Je monte vite dans la voiture et je me dis qu'on ne m'a pas mentit. Il y a beaucoup de monde sur la route, et au loin la plage est illuminée par les feux.

Je me demande comment je vais retrouver les garçons parmi la foule. Je reste près de mes tuteurs pendant un long moment sans réussir à apercevoir une seule tête connue. Je dois me présenter à toutes les connaissances des Uley, et même tenté de faire la conversation à certaines. Mais je m'ennuie ferme. J'aimerai retrouver la spontanéité de Jacob, l'humour bravache de Quil, les piques mordantes d'Embry, le sourire de Seth...

L'ambiance est pourtant festive. Les bancs installés autour des feux sont pleins, alors que des enfants courent un peu partout sur la plage. Une buvette et un stand propose de quoi se nourrir et se désaltérer, alors qu'une tente expose de multiples objets d'art traditionnel indien.

Je reconnais certains de mes camarades de classes, mais je préfère les éviter, suivant mes tuteurs de loin. Je me sens un peu perdue au milieu de tous ces indiens...

Mes tuteurs finissent par trouver Sue, qui me prévient que les garçons vont avoir un peu de retard. Je les laisse discuter entre eux, jouant avec la nourriture que mes tuteurs ont achetée. Poissons frits et frites, trop gras pour mon régime alimentaire, mais je peux faire une exception. Sauf que d'être seule parmi tous ces gens ne me donne pas faim. Ça va faire une heure que j'attends et je crois qu'en réalité les garçons ne viendront pas. Je me suis installée un peu à l'écart, les adultes discutant à quelques mètres d'un feu près d'un grand rocher. Mon assiette est pleine. Je n'y ai pas touché et il va falloir que je trouve un moyen discret de m'en débarrasser sans que mes tuteurs ne s'en aperçoivent.

Cette soirée est vraiment décevante.

Ils auraient au moins put prévenir... Et puis je ne peux pas demander à mes tuteurs de me ramener. Ils ont besoin de sortir et ils ne me laisseront pas seule chez eux. Quelle poisse !

Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux espérant que le temps passe vite et que l'on rentre rapidement. J'ai froid, et je suis un peu engourdie. Dire que j'étais contente de sortir un peu...

Le temps s'écoule lentement, très lentement. Pourquoi cette soirée se passe si mal. En fait je crois que les avoir toujours à mes côtés va me perdre. Car le fait est que lorsqu'ils vont me laisser, comme aujourd'hui, je suis encore plus perdue qu'avant.

\- Désolé pour le retard, murmure Seth en me posant sa polaire sur les épaules.

Je sursaute. Je relève la tête pour voir son sourire désolé. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le rondin de bois. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est à côté de moi. Sa veste tombe de mes épaules au sol alors que je tends la main pour vérifier qu'il est bien présent. Mes doigts rencontrent son torse et je me rends compte de mon geste. Il m'empêche de me retirer en m'arrêtant d'une de ses mains, alors que l'autre remonte sa veste sur mes épaules.

Il est magnifique. Je ne sais pas si c'est la lumière des flammes, mais il parait encore plus massif que d'habitude. Il brille alors que j'entends qu'il est essoufflé. Comme si il avait couru un marathon avant d'arriver ici.

\- Tu t'es fait attendre.

Il souri en se rapprochant de moi, si bien que nous finissons par nous toucher. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il se penche vers moi.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Il rigole sans en dire plus. Jacob et les trois autres nous rejoignent les bras chargés de nourriture. Je les regarde manger en appréciant le moment avec eux. Seth semble rayonner. Alors qu'il parle à sa sœur, Jacob me félicite en levant son pouce en l'air. Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre de quoi il parle. Il me montre l'indien à mes côtés en souriant.

Je soupire pour toute réponse. Ce qu'il peut être casse-pied ! Seth se retourne tout de suite pour voir ce qui m'ennuie, mais je ne peux pas lui avouer. Ce qui fait rire Jacob de plus en plus. Si je ne veux pas passer à la question, il vaut mieux que je me sauve...

Je me lève en prétextant le besoin de jeter mon assiette froide pour leur échapper. Sauf que je ne trouve pas de poubelle tout de suite. Je remonte vers le stand où nous avons acheté de la nourriture. En même temps je me vois mal leur rendre mon assiette pleine... J'ère un peu autour des stands, au milieu de la foule avant de trouver une poubelle en haut de la plage.

Au loin j'aperçois Emily et Sam avec certains de leurs amis. Je vais faire comme si je ne les avais pas vus... Sauf que eux m'ont remarqués, et me font signe de les rejoindre. Je m'approche, pas vraiment heureuse de la situation, mais je dois faire bonne figure. Si au moins Jacob ou Seth était là... Je me sentirais moins mal à l'aise... Je les salue d'un signe de tête, alors qu'Emily fait les présentations. A ma grande honte je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir retenue un seul prénom. Ils ressemblent à Jacob, immenses et taillés comme des rocs. Certains sont accompagnés de jeunes filles qu'ils regardent avec fascination. C'est vraiment étrange, et ça me rappelle le regard de Seth.

\- Seth a de drôles de goûts...

\- Paul ne commence pas... le gronde sa petite-amie. Tu sais bien que ce genre de chose ne se décide pas.

\- N'empêche il est vraiment bizarre ce gamin. Peut-être que Leah à raison après tout, il a du tombé trop souvent de son landau...

J'aime pas le ton qu'il emploi, ni la manière qu'il a de faire comme si je n'étais pas là alors qu'il me dévisage. L'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou me taraude, mais une voix m'en empêche.

\- Et toi Paul, t'as fait quoi pour n'avoir qu'une moitié de cerveau ?

Jacob, mon sauveur ! Heureusement qu'il n'entend pas cette pensée car je suis certaine que j'en aurais entendu parler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... Je me retourne un peu pour voir Seth derrière moi. Il se rapproche, si bien que nos bras sont collés l'un à l'autre. Ses yeux foudroient le dénommé Paul. Et ce dernier ne pipe pas mot, même si il a toujours ce sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Je me tasse un peu plus vers Seth, en espérant disparaître dans son ombre. Je ne sais pas comment il interprète mon geste, mais je me retrouve protégée par son corps. Il s'est légèrement avancé, si bien que je suis à moitié cachée par son épaule.

Ils restent discuter un long moment ensemble sans que je les écoutes vraiment. Il y a plein de non-dits dans leurs paroles, et je sais bien que c'est ma présence qui les faits réagir comme cela.

\- On va faire un tour ? me demande Seth au bout d'un moment.

Je le suis alors qu'il me guide vers un endroit désert de la plage. Il m'aide à passer de l'autre côté d'un rocher et nous sommes complètement seuls. Je m'arrête devant la beauté du paysage. La mer est si sombre que les étoiles se reflètent sur elle, si bien qu'on ne sait où se termine le ciel et où commence la terre. Il n'y a pas de vent et à l'abri des falaises aucun bruit ne nous parvient.

C'est comme être seuls au monde...

L'air que j'expire forme de la fumée. Seth est juste derrière moi, et je sens son regard dans mon dos. Et bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas. Pas cette fois. Je m'habitue à sa présence à un rythme affolant. J'aimerais pouvoir ralentir les choses, et apprécier chaque moment. Mais quelque chose en nous nous pousse à aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus près. Nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment des amis que je sais déjà que nous finirons par aller plus loin. Enfin, si je décide de le laisser m'approcher.

Je me tasse un peu plus dans sa polaire. Il fait encore plus froid que de l'autre côté. Je frissonne m'attirant son regard inquiet.

\- Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais si froid...

Je me retourne vers lui. Il a au moins eu la décence de mettre un jean et un sous pull à manche longue aujourd'hui. Je le fixe alors qu'il continu à s'excuser. Comme si je pouvais lui en vouloir pour la météo... Il ne semble pas près à s'arrêter, et c'est un deuxième éternuement qui me décide.

Je m'approche de lui, sentant sa chaleur traverser ses vêtements. Je n'ose pas lever la tête de peur de reculer. Autant être proche de Jacob ne me pose plus trop de problème, autant les contacts avec Seth me font frissonner. Hésitant, un de ses bras passe au dessus de mes épaules, et bientôt je suis au chaud.

Nous finissons par nous installer au sol, assis côte à côte dans le sable froid et humide. Serrée contre son flan je me sens bien. Calme, bercée par nos respirations et les mouvements de l'eau. Je n'ai presque plus froid...

\- C'est quand même bien pratique cette température élevée. Je n'ai pas autant de chance avec ma maladie.

\- Rassure toi, ça n'a pas que des avantages. C'est aussi lourd à porter parfois.

\- Hum, si tu le dis... Pourquoi vous êtes arrivés avec autant de retard ? Vous faisiez quelque chose ensemble ?

Il reste silencieux et un coup d'œil me permet de comprendre qu'il réfléchit à sa réponse. Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'ils arrivent en retard, sans me prévenir, et surtout que Seth refuse de m'en parler. Il est plutôt franc d'habitude, un peu trop parfois. Et je n'ai pas envie que cela change.

\- Je préfère que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas répondre plutôt que tu me mentes, précise-ais-je. Tu peux être honnête, je ne vais pas me vexer pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas certain que tu arriverais à faire avec... C'est trop tôt.

\- C'est un secret ?

\- Oui, je n'en ai qu'un. Mais il est énorme.

Silence.

\- En fait rien ne m'empêcherais de te le dire maintenant.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je préfère qu'on se connaisse un peu et que tu me fasses vraiment confiance avant de te l'avouer. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Et Jacob et Edward pense la même chose.

Alors Jacob est au courant. En même temps je suis presque certains que lui et les autres partage le même secret que le garçon à mes côtés. Enfin, se ne sont que des adolescents vivant dans une réserve, ce qui doit leur paraître un secret immense n'est sans doute pour moi qui est vécut à Seattle qu'un fait divers. En même temps j'ai du mal à les imaginer trempé dans quelque chose de louche...

\- C'est si horrible à avouer ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien de terrible. Enfin, ça dépend comment tu appréhendes les choses. C'est juste un peu... extraordinaire.

\- Tu es un extraterrestre ?

\- Non, son corps tremble en riant. Mais ça peut paraître aussi invraisemblable.

Il rie encore en secouant la tête comme si j'avais fait une bonne blague. Vu comment il réagit, ce secret ne doit pas être si terrible que cela. En tout cas, il a l'air de très bien vivre avec. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou non. En même temps je ne pense pas que mes tuteurs me laisseraient avec des personnes dangereuses pour moi.

\- Je vais finir par croire que vous avez tué quelqu'un, dis-je en plaisantant.

\- Je n'ai jamais tué d'humains, ça je peux te le jurer, rigole-t-il d'un rire un peu faux.

Il regarde la mer, pensif, et je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Sa chaleur me fait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Nous restons l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger à regarder la mer.

\- De toute façon je ne suis pas certaine d'être disposée à entendre ce genre de chose...

\- Et qu'es-ce que tu es prête à croire ? murmure-t-il. Mes sentiments ?

Au fond de moi je ne sais pas si je suis en état pour les accepter. Les heures passées ensembles m'ont permis de voir qu'il était peut-être bien amoureux de moi. Pour de vrai. Cependant, entre le savoir et qu'il me l'avoue, il y a une grande différence. Parce que je sais qu'une part de moi ne demande qu'à le croire, et est secrète heureuse que quelqu'un comme lui puisse aimer une personne comme moi. D'un autre côté il y a toujours le doute. Qu'il change d'avis, que le sentiment passe quand il comprendra certaine chose. Qu'il se lasse et m'abandonne... Et pour toutes ces raisons j'ai peur de le laisser m'approcher. Je voudrais le croire, mais je suis terrifiée.

\- Isleen ? chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille. Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai peur... Parce que si tu les dis à voix haute je vais avoir envie d'y croire. Et je ne veux plus espérer en vain.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai avoué ma crainte. Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'instant un peu magique que nous vivons. Si je lui ai demandé de ne pas mentir, je dois en faire de même. J'ai promis à Jacob d'essayer, et les Quileute savent apparemment tenir leurs promesses.

\- Pourquoi t'en empêcher ?

\- Parce qu'un jour cela changera. Et que je serais de nouveau seule. Je préfère éviter d'avoir à surmonter une peine trop lourde. J'en ai déjà assez à porter tous les jours.

\- Je sais que ça va être difficile à croire, mais je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi. Je serais toujours là. Peu importe la place que tu me laisseras.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

\- Ça fait partie du secret.

Je n'y comprends rien, mais dans ses yeux je ne peux que lire la vérité. Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue, mais à présent il me tarde de comprendre ce qu'il me cache. Tant de chose y sont liées. Quand et comment déterminera-t-il que je suis prête à découvrir son secret et à vivre avec ?

\- Ta seule réticence à m'accepter près de toi, à tenter quelque chose, c'est la peur que je te quitte ?

\- Plus où moins. Il y a d'autre chose, mais... Mais elles finissent toujours par revenir à la peur de l'abandon.

\- Alors si tu essayais de me faire confiance au moins sur ce point, peut-être... Peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir... quelque chose...

\- Nous savons très bien tous les deux ce qu'il a voulu dire.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver...

\- Essaye...

\- Comment ?

\- On ne se ment pas, tu ne m'évites plus et tu ne te retiens pas en ma présence. En échange je ne fais rien de plus que ce que tu veux.

\- Ça te conviendrait ? Si ça se trouve je ne te demanderais rien...

\- Ne mens pas... Si tu ne voulais rien de moi, pourquoi es-ce que tu acceptes que je te prête ma polaire ? Pourquoi tu me dirais des choses que tu n'avoue à personne ? Pourquoi tu serais assise à mes côtés maintenant ?

Je réfléchis. Il n'a pas tord. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà était aussi proche de quelqu'un. C'est maintenant que j'y pense que je me rends compte de mon attitude envers lui. Je joue celle qui l'ignore, mais en vérité mes actes prouvent que j'apprécie sa présence à mes côtés. Quelle poisse...

\- Dit oui...

\- Je ne suis pas habituée à demander, alors même si j'accepte ça va être compliqué.

\- Alors c'est moi qui demanderais, et tu auras le droit de refuser. Ça te va ?

\- Oui.

A ma grande honte je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Me voilà donc à sa merci. Il ne bouge pas, si bien que je me demande s'il a bien entendu ma réponse. Puis je le vois se tourner vers moi alors que son bras me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Il a l'air tellement sérieux... Une de ses mains me caresse les cheveux, le cou, les épaules... Du coin de l'œil il observe mes réactions, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. J'espère que le manque de lumière l'empêche de voir ma gêne...

Mon portable sonne, nous faisant sursauter. Je le cherche frénétiquement dans mes poches avant de le trouver dans mon pantalon. C'est Jacob.

\- Allo ?

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Je savais que Seth pouvait être entreprenant mais...

\- Jacob tais-toi... Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- La fête est finie. Il est tard, et je suis chargé de vous ramener Seth et toi. Vous êtes où ?

\- On te rejoint à la voiture.

Je coupe la communication. Seth semble avoir compris qu'il est temps de rentrer. Il se lève avant de m'aider à faire de même. Nos mains ne se lâchent pas alors que nous escaladons de nouveau le rocher. Sa poigne est forte et chaude, et je me surprends à caresser sa peau de mon pouce. Si douce, sans aucun défaut.

Le retour est un peu compliqué à cause de l'obscurité. Seth ne semble pas être gêné, mais moi je ne vois pas vraiment où je mets les pieds. Heureusement, il connaît le chemin, si bien que nous sommes rapidement sur le parking presque vide. Jacob nous attends appuyé sur sa voiture.

Il souri en voyant nos mains enlacées. D'instinct je voudrais me retirer, mais Seth fait comme si de rien n'étais, et je décide de faire pareil. Il m'entraîne à l'arrière de la voiture, chambrant Jacob en le traitant de taxi. J'ai envie de sourire. Assis à côté l'un de l'autre nous regardons le paysage défilé par la même fenêtre. Jacob le ramène en premier, et je vois rapidement la maison bleue apparaître. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes.

Il salue notre chauffeur, avant de se tourner vers moi. Sa main me caresse le visage en me ramenant vers lui. Je le regarde m'approcher, son visage à quelques centimètres du miens. Ses lèvres effleurent ma joue... Un léger baiser, encore plus doux qu'un papillon... Son odeur m'envahit les narines, me plaquant contre le siège tant elle m'étourdit.

\- Bonne nuit. Et n'oublie pas notre accord.

Il file ensuite rapidement hors de la voiture, alors que je m'enfonce dans sa veste. Je le regarde entrer chez lui alors que Jacob redémarre, encore enivrée par cette soirée.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit commentaire ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Et voilà un nouveau début de semaine et donc un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont venus lire mon histoire et encore plus ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. C'est vraiment important pour moi car c'est ce qui me donne envie, une fois rentrée du travail, de prendre un peu de temps pour écrire. Je suis au milieu du chapitre 35 (60%), mais il y a une scène qui me coince et ça fait au moins 4 fois que je l'efface pour la reprendre de zéro !

Bon pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il s'arrête sur quelque chose qui est pour moi trop souvent laissé de côté.

J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les commentaires que j'ai reçu ce matin, si quelqu'un est passé à la trappe signalez-vous et je me ferais pardonner !

Sinon je suis toujours en recherche d'une bêta pour m'aider, donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un...

Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau passage de Dawn !

Bonne lecture !

**Review :**

**Cara :** Ma prof de français, que de souvenirs… Pas que des bons d'ailleurs, mais en tout cas cette phrase m'a marquée ! Tu es revenue tous les jours ? ! Houlà tu me mets la pression ! Je tente déjà de garder le rythme pour publier un chapitre par semaine et ne pas perdre mon avance, alors malheureusement ne t'attends pas à des miracles ! La première version est effectivement clairement moins aboutie. C'était ma première histoire que je publiée et j'étais bien plus jeune… Et oui, tu risques de te spoiler sacrément car même si elles sont différentes, se sont quand même la même histoire sur le fond. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra ! A bientôt !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Secret

Décidément, je n'arriverais à rien aujourd'hui. Je repose mon livre sur mon bureau, dépitée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais il met impossible de me concentrer. Les monologues dramatiques de Phèdre me passent par-dessus de la tête. Ce qui est plus qu'ennuyeux vu que je dois rendre une dissertation dessus dans moins d'une semaine. Et que je n'ai absolument rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui.

La pluie coule en trombe dehors, et un orage qui s'annonce fameux approche. De ma fenêtre je vois déjà les tourbillons nuageux se former au dessus de la réserve. Autant dire que je suis coincé chez mes tuteurs pour la journée, ce qui ne m'enchante guère.

A Seattle, j'avais l'habitude de sortir me promener dans les rues passantes. Personne ne me connaissait et j'oubliais pendant quelques heures la maladie et la solitude. Je n'étais plus qu'une inconnue au milieu de tant d'autres. Je me sentais libre et normal. Une sensation unique dans ma situation. Bien sûr avec la vague de criminalité et l'aggravation de la maladie mes promenades en solitaires étaient de plus en plus rares, mais je trouvais toujours le moyen de m'enfuir de ma vie pendant quelques heures.

Ici ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer: mes tuteurs refusent que je sorte seule alors que je ne rêve que de ça. Un véritable moment de solitude pour penser tranquillement à tout ce qui c'est passé. Au secret que les garçons me cachent, à Seth qui me tourne autour... A ma famille d'accueil dont je me rapproche indubitablement, à cette nouvelle vie à laquelle je me fais. Tout est si différent de ce que j'ai pu connaitre.

Je me sens perdue au milieu d'un courant inconnu, isolée sur mon rocher. Des vagues me lèchent les pieds, tentatrices. Des vagues comme Jacob ou Seth. Et moi je meurs de peur de sauter et de me noyer, même si le roulis à l'air si doux et rassurant. Combien de fois suis-je tombée après m'être accrochée à quelqu'un ? Combien de fois m'a-t-on abandonné alors que je faisais de mon mieux ?

Je soupire, ressasser ces idées noires ne m'aide pas. J'aurais besoin d'un bon coup de vent pour effacer tout ça. Mais enfermée dans ma chambre ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je tape du pied sur le sol pour relancer le siège à bascule. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans une cage aux barreaux invisibles. En fait je crois que le pire c'est que je suis ma propre geôlière. Si je voulais avancer il me suffirait de tendre une main vers ceux qui m'entourent, et ils la saisiraient. Pourtant ce geste me fait si peur que je préfère souffrir que de le faire.

Bon sang ! Je ne suis pas sortie d'affaire surtout si je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement !

\- Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je te sorte d'ici avant que tu ne te momifie !

Je sursaute, mon cœur ratant plusieurs battements. Jacob est à l'entrée de ma chambre, appuyé contre ma porte négligemment. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il est là à me regarder. Comme je ne l'ai pas entendu, il pourrait très bien m'observer depuis plusieurs minutes. Cependant, ses cheveux mouillés gouttent sur son T-shirt imbibé d'eau, donc il était encore sous la pluie il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour moi de me surprendre comme ça ?

\- Désolé.

\- Tu n'en penses pas un mot...

Il souri. Je suis certaine que ma réaction l'amuse comme d'habitude. Heureusement que je suis assez calme pour ne pas démarrer une crise à la moindre surprise. Pour lui c'est peut-être normal, mais ça ma demandé plusieurs mois pour y arriver. Et ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. Il se rapproche de moi et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas une simple visite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je viens te sortir de ton isolement. On va chez Charlie regarder un match cet aprèm et tu es invitée.

\- Un match ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de sport...

\- C'est juste une excuse pour se voir ! Et puis Seth sera là...

\- Jacob, je ne pense pas que...

\- Tu viens ! Dépêche de lever tes fesses ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que te morfondre, alors saute dans tes chaussures !

Voyant que je ne suis pas vraiment emballé, il me force à me lever en tirant sur mes bras. Comme d'habitude il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je me prépare donc à le suivre, regroupant mes affaires dans mon sac à main.

\- Allez grouilles-toi ! On va rater le début du match !

\- Eh ! Déjà que tu me forces à venir, alors ne me bouscule pas trop !

\- C'est toi qui ne joue pas le jeu... Je te rappelle que tu m'as fais une promesse et à Seth aussi...

Et voilà à quoi cela me sert de promettre des choses : ils s'en servent contre moi. Je grogne alors que son sourire s'agrandit. Mais il n'a pas tord, j'ai effectivement promis de faire un effort et de ne pas refuser les pas qu'ils font vers moi. Même si parfois cela signifie lutter contre celle que je suis devenue. A leur proximité j'ai l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle moi et c'est un peu terrifiant...

D'ailleurs je me demande comment il sait ce que j'ai promis à Seth. Je vois mal l'indien lui parler spontanément des mots que nous avons échangés sur la plage. Surtout que ça ne le regarde pas vraiment, même si Jacob est très impliqué dans son rôle de Cupidon. Je crois que ça l'amuse de nous voir ainsi avec Seth.

J'aimerai bien le voir dans notre situation et à mon tour observer ses réactions. On verrait bien lequel de nous deux s'en sort le mieux !

Je suis certaine que lui et Seth parle de moi régulièrement. En fait Seth me l'a plus ou moins avoué. Je sais aussi qu'il évoque le sujet avec un certain "Edward", je crois que c'est son nom, que je ne connais absolument pas. Jacob, Quil et Embry en parle de temps en temps, mais je suis bien incapable de le resituer. En fait je ne suis pas vraiment pressée de le rencontrer car j'ignore ce que lui raconte Seth.

Nous descendons les escaliers, ma tutrice m'attendant avec mon manteau. Le père de Jacob est dans la voiture et nous attends. Jacob à tout organisé, j'en suis certaine... Quel magouilleur celui-là !

Cependant, malgré mes soupirs, je le remercie du regard. Car invariablement il vient me chercher et me tire de mon engourdissement pour m'ouvrir aux autres. En fait, sans lui je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais eu le courage d'avancer. Et même si cela me surprend, je lui fais vraiment confiance. Plus qu'à n'importe qui.

Il me sourie et me serre la main discrètement avant que je monte à l'arrière de la voiture rouge. Il m'a compris.

Je ne pourrais pas le dire à voix haute, mais je remercie intérieurement Jacob pour ce qu'il fait.

I&amp;S

Les vingt minutes qui nous séparent de Forks m'ont parus bien plus courtes que lors de mes précédents trajets. Jacob conduit plus rapidement que mes tuteurs, si bien que la Golf rouge passe déjà devant le panneau de la ville. Il tourne à droite sur la grande route qui sépare la ville en deux. Le chemin est plein du monde malgré le temps de chien, à croire qu'il s'agit juste de prendre l'habitude de vivre sous la pluie.

Nous bifurquons sur une voie bien plus petite à gauche, Fern Hill Road, pour pénétrer dans ce qui semble être un quartier d'habitation. La rue est longue, et pas vraiment droite. Nous sommes presque au bout lorsque Jacob se gare devant une maison recouverte de lames de bois peintes en blanc. De taille moyenne, elle est entourée par la forêt, ce qui lui donne un air un peu sauvage.

Trois voitures y sont déjà garées. Un véhicule de police qui doit être à Charlie et la camionnette bleu des Clearwater. Et une voiture de luxe qui détonne complètement. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde... Mais l'Aston Martin démarre dès que Jacob ouvre la porte, ce qui me rassure un peu.

Jacob descend rapidement, apparemment pressé de rentrer dans l'habitation. Il prend quand même le temps d'aider Billy à monter la volée de marches avec son fauteuil. Je les suis beaucoup moins rapidement, me demandant bien dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée. Où plutôt dans quoi il m'a entrainé.

La porte s'ouvre avant que l'un de nous l'ait atteinte pour laisser passer Seth. Jacob pousse son père devant lui avec empressement ce qui fait rire le Quileute. Comme d'habitude il sourit et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il rayonne comme un soleil. Et moi, je suis submergée par sa présence. Une myriade d'émotions m'emplie le cerveau. Une douceur chaleureuse au creux de la poitrine et un étrange sentiment que je n'arrive pas à définir... Cette sensation qui me fait perdre pied me rend aussi fragile qu'une fleur.

Je m'accroche à la rambarde glacée pour rester ancrer dans la réalité et ne pas me laisser entrainer. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile. Si au départ j'arrivais à garder la tête froide, plus le temps passe, et plus sa présence me fait de l'effet. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi... Jamais personne n'a été si proche de moi, comme si un lien nous tenait attaché l'un à l'autre.

Ce qui me fait toujours aussi peur.

Et pourtant, irrémédiablement attirée par lui je monte les marches pour m'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son corps brulant. Je ferme les yeux, rassurée par sa simple présence. Les sentiments qu'il déclenche en moi n'ont pas de cause et pourtant ils me bouleversent. Nous restons quelques minutes perdus dans ce lien étrange qu'il y a entre nous. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus près de moi, ou bien est-ce pour me retenir ? Je ne sais plus. Tout s'embrouille quand nous sommes ensemble.

On nous appelle à l'intérieur.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur les siens, si proche que je distingue toutes les émotions qui les traversent. Je pourrais me perdre en eux.

Seth recule doucement, me prenant la main pour m'entrainer avec lui. L'entrée est minuscule et la moitié de place est occupée par un escalier montant à l'étage. J'ai l'impression de découvrir l'intérieur d'un vieux célibataire qu'une femme aurait tenté de rendre plus cosy. Ce qui est peut-être le cas. Je pose mon manteau sur la patère pour ensuite suivre l'indien dans ce qui doit être le salon.

Heureusement je connais déjà l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Les deux canapés et les fauteuils sont tous tournés vers l'écran plat qui trône au milieu du mur, surmonté d'une magnifique truite empaillée... C'est d'un kitch, mais je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise dans cet environnement. Il y fait bon vivre, j'en suis certaine.

Sur la table basse sont disposés des popcorns en quantité astronomique, ainsi que des bières et des sodas. Une orgie semble prévue pour les heures qui vont suivre...

Sue et Charlie sont installés sur le même fauteuil et discute avec Billy. En fait nous sommes en tout petit comité : les trois adultes, Seth et sa sœur, Jacob, moi et une petite fille que je n'avais pas remarquée.

Un drôle de frisson me parcours lorsque je la vois, comme si mon cerveau était alerté par quelque chose. Ca doit être la fatigue, car elle est tout simplement magnifique. Lovée contre le torse de Jacob elle semble aussi fragile et douce qu'un petit oiseau. Ses boucles cuivrées encadrent ses traits fins de poupée. Sa peau est aussi blanche que la mienne, faisant ressortir ses joues roses et les fossettes qui les ornent. Ses yeux chocolat ne quittent pas Jacob. D'ailleurs l'indien semble subjugué. Il l'observe comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde. Il a le même regard que Quil avec Claire, que Sam avec Emily... La même fascination qui habite les yeux de Seth lorsqu'il me voit.

C'est vraiment étrange.

Seth me guide vers le canapé, poussant son ami pour que je puisse m'installer. Jacob râle pour la forme et tasse son corps immense sur la moitié de la banquette. Leah me jette un drôle de regard alors que son frère s'installe contre le second accoudoir à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais à chaque fois elle me fait un peu peur. Et comme d'habitude, je me tends sous ses yeux sombres.

Je suis tellement collé à Seth, qu'il doit sentir mes muscles se contracter car il suit mon regard jusqu'à sa sœur. Pendant quelques secondes leurs yeux sont liés, puis Leah finit par se retourner vers la télévision.

Je remue un peu pour m'installer plus confortablement dans le peu de place que les deux indiens me laissent. Moi qui suis si frileuse d'habitude, je me retrouve presque en surchauffe au milieu de ses deux corps bouillants. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais une sorte de torpeur m'envahie. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce moment de sérénité. A chaque respiration je sens la chaleur de la peau de Seth contre mon bras et son odeur qui m'apaise.

Je ne tourne vraiment pas rond...

Une petite main froide se pose sur mon visage, et je sursaute. Un instant des images étranges me sont venues en tête sans que j'y comprenne grand chose. La seconde d'après mes yeux sont sur l'enfant dont Jacob retient le poignet délicat. Il me regarde bizarrement comme si son simple contact pouvait me gêner ou je ne sais quoi. En voyant tout semble normal, il se tourne vers la petite fille :

\- Nessie, Bella t'as déjà expliqué que tu ne peux pas toucher les gens comme bon te semble.

Elle prend un air fautif, sans pour autant me quitter du regard. Comme si j'étais une chose curieuse. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise devant ses yeux intelligents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange en elle... Je la regarde moi aussi, cherchant à déterminer qui elle est et d'où me vient cette étrange impression.

\- Isleen, dit Jacob, je te présente Renesmée Cullen, la fille adoptive de ma meilleure amie. Nessie, voici Isleen, la... Enfin tu sais qui elle est.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : le fait que la meilleure amie de Jacob, qui doit avoir notre âge, ai adopté une enfant de sept ans, ou qu'elle sache qui je suis ce qui sous-entend qu'on lui a déjà beaucoup parlé de moi. Alors que je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait.

Elle me fait un grand sourire avant de déclarer.

\- Oui, tu es l'amoureuse de Seth, comme Jake et moi.

Je les sens tous se tendre. La vérité est censée sortir de la bouche des enfants, mais là je crois que personne n'est vraiment prêt à entendre ce qu'elle a dit. Certainement pas moi. Que lui a-t-on raconté pour qu'elle croie que je suis "amoureuse" de Seth. Je sais que mon comportement est étrange, mais nous sommes loin d'être un couple ou je ne sais quoi tous les deux. Qu'es-ce qu'ils lui ont raconté ? Je jette un regard à Seth, dont les yeux sont tournés vers le sol. Comme c'est pratique !

En tout cas, cette petite à déjà le béguin pour Jacob. Ce qui est compréhensible, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Il peut se moquer de Quil qui cède tout à Claire, je suis certaine qu'il en fait autant avec Renesmée.

Quel prénom étrange, unique même, du moins je l'espère. Je ne sais pas qui lui a choisit se prénom mais elle ne devait pas être dans son état normal. Quoique, je ne suis pas vraiment bien placée pour parler : mon prénom date de l'époque moyenâgeuse où le gallois était encore une langue nationale. Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux. Pourtant je l'aime, car il me rattache à ce passé qui m'est inconnu. Peut-être est-ce pareille pour elle.

Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendue sa remarque et me détourne vers la télévision. Le mieux à faire est d'ignorer ce qui a été dit. Seth se détend un peu à mes côtés, mais je vois bien que les paroles de la fillette l'ont perturbé. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vide, et une ride de réflexion lui strie le front. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. C'est la même expression que lors de notre discussion sur la plage. Comme s'il portait un poids tout seul alors que nous devrions le partager. En fait c'est la même tête que lorsque nous parlons du "secret".

Enfin, nous n'en discutons pas vraiment, je sens juste qu'à certains moments ils me cachent des choses. Mais c'est à eux de savoir quand ils voudront m'en parler.

Tous les dialogues se tarissent alors que le match commence. J'essaye de me concentrer dessus, mais l'écran plat et la faible luminosité me font mal aux yeux, et je sens une sorte d'énervement monter. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter toutes stimulations visuelles qui seraient susceptibles de déclencher une crise. Je déteste vraiment cette plaie qui m'empêche de vivre normalement.

A moins que ma vie ne soit pas faite pour être normale.

Les commentaires vont bon train, mais je garde les yeux fermés. J'ai du mal à me relaxer alors que les personnes autour de moi encouragent vivement une des équipes pour passer au sifflement à chaque défaite. C'est comme si j'absorbais leur énergie à l'intérieure de moi et qu'elle gonflait sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Mon corps se tend, mais je ne bouge pas de peur d'attirer l'attention.

Ma tête est lourde, et je frissonne malgré la chaleur qui règne autour de moi. Il faut que je me calme. Je n'ai aucune raison de paniquer.

Les minutes s'écoulent lentement, et mon état ne s'améliore pas. Je bouge un peu mes épaules espérant les détendre, mais rien ne fonctionne. Il faut forcément que cela m'arrive maintenant. Je remue encore, essayant de déterminer ce qui ne va pas, mais je suis coincée entre Jacob et Seth. Je commence à avoir la nausée, et mes muscles me tirent de plus en plus.

\- Ca va ? chuchote Seth à mon oreille.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. J'ai de plus en plus mal à la tête, et je frissonne toujours autant. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dès que l'on aborde ma maladie et je n'en ai parlé à personne d'autre qu'à Jacob.

Cependant, comme s'il savait que j'allais lui mentir, il prend la décision pour moi. Son bras se passe au dessus de mon épaule, poussant ma tête dans sa nuque. Son odeur se glisse jusqu'à mes narines et étrangement je me sens apaisée. J'entends le rythme de son cœur contre moi et il me berce. Tant pis si cela me parait étrange d'être si près de lui, surtout devant les autres. J'ai besoin de cette tranquillité qu'il m'offre.

La mi-temps est déjà passée quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Un téléphone portable sonne en pleine action de l'équipe adverse et tout le monde grogne. Jacob s'excuse et décroche sans se lever. Il ne parle pas, mais une seconde plus tard il raccroche pour se lever. Nessie toujours dans ses bras.

Leah s'est levée en même temps que lui et Seth me repousse légèrement, les yeux posés sur Jacob. Ils ont tous l'air tendus et ce sentiment se répand à la pièce entière. Les adultes les regardes inquiets. En moins d'une minute l'ambiance à totalement changé.

\- On part tout de suite, grogne Jacob.

Son inquiétude se lit sur ses traits. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il sert Nessie contre lui comme pour la protéger d'un mal invisible. Sans un mot de plus il s'éloigne pour sortir par la porte de derrière et se diriger vers les bois. Leah le suis de près, le précédent dans la forêt. Seth part aussi mais ne cesse de me jeter des regards. Je reste à la porte pour les regarder sans comprendre.

Seth s'arrête pour revenir vers moi, mais Jacob le coupe dans son élan avant qu'il ne m'atteigne.

\- Seth on n'a pas le temps, on y va _maintenant_ !

Le dernier mot à claqué comme un ordre et Seth baisse la tête dans un geste de soumission avant de suivre Jacob qui a disparu dans les bois, Nessie toujours avec lui. Je le regarde s'éloigner sans un geste ou un mot qui pourrait justifier leur attitude. Au bout de quelques minutes je comprends qu'ils m'ont laissé derrière eux, sans explication.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'énorme. Je ne comprends pas quelle mouche les as piqué.

Il fait froid dehors, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mon cœur qui se recouvre de glace. Que c'est-il passé... Je ne vois qu'une seule explication à tout cela : ce secret que Seth ne me pense pas capable de comprendre.

\- Isleen ? m'appelle Sue. Ne reste pas dehors, tu vas attraper froid.

**I&amp;S**

J'essaye de suivre les instructions de Billy à la lettre, mais la pluie ne m'aide pas vraiment. On dirait presque qu'il fait nuit tant il fait sombre. L'orage gronde et j'aperçois quelques éclairs. Si je ne conduisais pas déjà plus lentement qu'il ne fallait j'aurais encore ralentie. La Golf de Jacob est bien plus dure à diriger que je ne le pensais. Même s'il l'a bricolée, ça reste une vieille voiture.

Après le départ précipité des garçons, je me suis retrouvée seule avec les adultes. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Nous avons continués à regarder le match jusqu'à la fin, mais l'envie n'y était plus. Qu'en à moi je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils soient tous partis ainsi, sans une explication.

Charlie et Sue avaient prévus de passer la soirée ensemble, et je me retrouve donc obligée de ramener Billy avec la voiture de son fils. Autant dire que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. A part les rares indications du vieil indien, rien ne rompt le silence. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées et je ne suis pas une grande bavarde. Pourtant je résiste à l'envie de lui demander ce qu'il sait, car je suis certaine que lui et Sue savent très bien ce qui se passe.

Mais je n'ose pas. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que m'a dit Seth sur la plage. De se secret qu'il me cache. Et je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas plus important que je le pensais. Surtout si les adultes sont dans la confidence. J'ignore ce que lui et Jacob peuvent faire à cette heure, mais leurs parents même s'ils sont inquiets les laissent faire. Je doute donc qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose d'illégal. Mais alors quoi ?

Nous arrivons enfin à la clairière qui abrite nos maisons. Je me gare devant chez les Black, m'approchant le plus possible de la rambarde d'accès. Je coupe le courant, me précipitant dehors pour sortir le fauteuil roulant du père de Jacob du coffre. Ce truc pèse une tonne, mais heureusement pour moi j'arrive à le déplier sans trop de problème. J'ouvre la porte passagère et colle le siège contre elle pour permettre à Billy de s'y assoir. A la force de ses bras il se hisse d'un geste expert d'un siège à l'autre. Je m'écarte pour lui laisser la place de manœuvrer.

Il pleut toujours à verse et nous sommes trempés. La rampe d'accès glisse, et j'aide Billy à la monter en le poussant. La porte n'est pas fermée heureusement. Nous rentrons tous les deux dans le salon qui sert d'entrée chez les Black. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Je reste les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce.

\- Isleen ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Es-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour ce qui c'est passé toute à l'heure ?

Billy soupire. Il est évident qu'il préférait ne pas me répondre. En fait je crois que c'est ce qu'il va faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me cache tous, mais Billy ne m'avouera jamais ce qu'il y a derrière l'attitude des indiens. Mais je veux au moins savoir s'il y a un danger dans ce secret.

\- Jacob me dit toujours que non, répondit-il. Et j'ai confiance en mon fils.

\- Moi aussi.

Il me regarde doucement et emprisonne une de mes mains entre les siennes. Elles sont chaudes, et par ce geste il me rassure, me réconforte. Je m'accroupie au sol pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Malgré ses paroles il est inquiet lui aussi, bien plus que moi car il sait de quoi il peut avoir peur. Je serre sa main.

\- Alors gardons confiance dans ces êtres qui nous sont si chers.

**I&amp;S**

Je me mouche pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes. En plus d'une fin d'après-midi pourrie, j'ai pris froid hier en sortant sous la pluie. Quelle poisse ! Heureusement je ne parle pas encore du nez et j'ai les idées assez claires. J'ai quand même passé le double du temps que je prévoyais sur mon devoir de littérature... Autant dire que je fonctionne au ralentie.

Enfin, le coup de froid n'est pas totalement responsable de mon état. Mes pensées sont surtout préoccupées par autre chose que le drame de Phèdre.

Grelottante après être resté prostrée sur mon bureau j'ai dû me résoudre à m'installée devant la cheminée. Couchée sur le canapé, enroulée dans un plaid je tente de lire un vieux bouquin sur l'histoire des Quileute. Il était dans la bibliothèque de ma chambre, sauf que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

Mes tuteurs viennent de partir aux courses, me laissant seule. Je profite de ce moment pour me ressourcer. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Jacob ou de Seth. Pas le moindre message pour s'excuser ou m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. A croire que cela ne me regarde pas, ou bien que je ne suis pas assez importante pour mériter une explication.

Je soupire. Je dois arrêter d'y penser. Je ne fais que ça depuis qu'ils ont disparus dans les bois. Et franchement à part me frustrer ça ne mène à rien. Je reprends ma lecture, un mouchoir à portée de main. La journée va être longue, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être demain. Je pensais que le secret ne m'importerai pas, mais en fait il pèse peut-être plus lourd que je le croyais.

Ca ne fait qu'un mois et demi que je suis là, mais jamais je n'avais pensé qu'il y avait un autre pendant à leur vie. Et surtout qu'il prenait autant de place. De prime abord on les croirait normaux. Enfin presque. Après tout ils détonnent quand même pas mal des autres jeunes de leurs âges... Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir à cacher ?

Je referme mon livre pour le poser par terre. Cela vaut mieux sinon je vais finir par le balancer de dépit. Bon sang, pourquoi les choses sont toujours aussi compliquées ? Rien ne peut se passer normalement en ma présence. J'avais presque finie par croire que j'avais atteint le fond du sac à malice qu'était ma vie, mais je me suis apparemment trompée !

En fait, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'avoir une explication.

Un coup sec à la porte retentit. Je ne bouge pas. Mes tuteurs n'attendaient personnes et de toute manière ils ne sont pas là. Et même si c'était pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de parler aux rares personnes que je connais.

Sauf que la porte s'ouvre et je sais tout de suite qui entre. Il n'y a que Jacob pour entrer dans une maison sans qu'on lui réponde. Je ne connaîtrais pas Billy j'accuserais ses parents, mais il n'a même pas cette excuse. Je reste à ma place retenant mon souffle. S'il pouvait croire que je ne suis pas là...

\- Tu es certain qu'elle est là ? Je sais qu'on est chez mon oncle et ma tante, mais ça me gêne de rentrer comme ça...

\- Tu es chiant Seth. Ca fait des heures que tu tournes en rond en pleurant de ne pas savoir comment t'excuser et maintenant que je te trouve une opportunité de le faire tu recules ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux !

\- Mais ce n'est pas évident ! Je sais pas quoi lui dire, et en même temps je ne peux as non plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et bien débrouilles-toi ! Je ne vais pas te tenir la main.

La porte claque et il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Je soupire avant de me relever pour fermer la porte à clef. Sauf que je ne suis pas seule dans la maison. Seth est là lui aussi. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je grimace. Ils ont certainement cru que, comme à mon habitude, j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. Ce qui serait le cas si je n'avais pas aussi froid.

Nous nous regardons un long moment, sans savoir vraiment quoi se dire. J'ai honte de mettre fait prendre alors que je me cachais d'eux. Et lui ne sait pas où se mettre. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, si bien que nous restons de longues minutes à nous regarder. Moi au dessus du dossier du canapé et lui debout dans l'entrée. Ma position finie par me gêner et je me retourne vers le feu. Il prend mon geste pour une invitation et se rapproche de moi. Il reste un instant indécis, puis il s'assoit à côté de moi plutôt que dans un siège.

Aucun de nous n'ose parler. Je trouve cela idiot, mais je n'arrive pas à commencer la conversation. En fait je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Son attitude m'a tellement étonnée que je pourrais presque l'oublier tant ça ne lui ressemble pas. Et en même temps, le simple fait qu'il soit parti comme ça sans un mot me pousse à croire que je ne le connais pas si bien.

J'ignore complètement qui est le vrai Seth.

Le silence devient pesant et mes tuteurs finiront par rentrer. Si nous voulons parler il faudrait mieux que ça soit avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à s'expliquer.

Je soupire.

\- Seth, si tu as quelque chose à me dire dit le tout simplement.

\- En fait je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part que je suis désolé.

\- Tu te stresse pour un simple "désolé". Seth je ne comprends pas, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être comme ça...

\- Je sais, soupire-t-il. Mais je n'arrive pas à être parfaitement naturel avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se laisse tomber contre le dossier, ramenant ses bras contre lui. Ses yeux sombres sont fixés sur les flammes de la cheminée.

\- m'impressionne, avoue-t-il. Et j'ai toujours le sentiment que je vais faire quelque chose de travers et te perdre. Et hier c'était plus qu'un geste de travers.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est qui c'est passé hier dépendait de ta volonté.

Il se tourne vers moi, cherchant dans mon visage ce que je peux bien penser.

\- Je pense que ton secret est bien plus important que tu n'as voulu me laissé le croire. Je me trompe ?

\- Ce sont ses conséquences qui sont lourdes pour moi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un truc d'illégal où je ne sais quoi... Vos parents ne vous laisseraient jamais tremper dans un truc de louche et je sais qu'ils sont au courant.

\- Non c'est certain...

\- Alors je ne comprends pas. C'est lourd de conséquence et tu ne peux pas m'en parler, et en même temps tu me dis que tu pourrais me le dire là tout de suite... C'est illogique !

\- Non... C'est juste que tu n'imagine pas ce que je cache. Et combien j'ai peur que ça gâche tout tant que tu ne me feras pas confiance.

On tourne en rond. Je peux comprendre sa position. Je n'aime pas parler de ma maladie, et je fais comme si out aller bien la plupart du temps. L'épilepsie est mon secret. Et je déteste quand la situation ou les gens me forcent à en parler. Il en est certainement de même pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté il me dit qu'il pourrait m'en parler... Le manque de confiance ne vient peut-être pas de moi, mais de lui.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Seth, du moins en celui que j'ai connu jusqu'ici. Le garçon qui m'a laissé derrière sans explication à un peu baissé dans mon estime.

Son regard se voile et il détourne la tête. Il s'apprête à se lever et je comprends que je l'ai peut-être blessé.

\- Seth, tu n'es pas ce garçon.

Ses yeux sont de nouveau sur moi et il se rapproche plus près si bien qu'une de ses jambes touche la mienne. Je me tais. J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir beaucoup parlé. Trop en fait. Moi non plus je ne me reconnais pas.

\- Je ne veux pas l'être et en même temps je risque de le devenir tant que je ne t'aurais pas tout expliqué. Et pour l'instant ça me parait impossible.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Il est surprit que je pense cela, mais c'est la seule explication. Et je ne lui en veux pas du tout. On se connait, mais pas assez, et avouer nos secrets à une personne est le signe d'une proximité et d'une confiance qu'il n'y a pas encore entre nous.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Isleen, au delà du mot. C'est juste que la confiance ne suffit pas toujours. Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prête à plonger dans ce que je cache. Je veux seulement te protéger, je te le promets, pas te faire souffrir. Je suis désolé si je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être honnête avec moi. Si ce qui c'est passé hier se reproduit alors je veux que tu me dises qu'il s'agit du secret c'est tout.

\- Merci...

\- Pour ?

\- Pour être si compréhensive.

* * *

Bon comme je vous l'ai dit, pas vraiment d'action, mais ça arrive ! Ca me parait un peu fou à chaque fois qu'au bout de trois jours les Quileutes révèlent leur secret comme ça... Ce qui justifie pour moi ce chapitre. Mais la question importante est : cela vous a-t-il plut ou trouvez-vous ce chapitre accessoire ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Et oui, aujourd'hui nous sommes mardi, et comme tout les mardis Dawn se grossit d'un nouveau chapitre !

Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit des Légendes Quileutes. Alors oui, certains vont dire que c'est un peu long, mais cela me semble important quand même pour bien faire comprendre l'histoire et les réactions d'Isleen !

Enfin, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de relire ce chapitre afin que je puisse vous le livrer sans fautes d'orthographe ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

A bientôt !

PS : J'ai normalement répondu à tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus, s' il y a un oubli signalez-vous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je tenais à ce chapitre sur le « secret », ça me paraissait évident, mais bon cela retarde un peu l'action… Attention aux spoilers si tu lis la première version ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu ! A bientôt.

**Disclamer : **L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Légendes

Je sors rapidement de l'infirmerie pour ne pas faire attendre Jacob trop longtemps. Je sens ma bouche me tirer légèrement alors que mes yeux regardent le papier qu'elle vient de me donner. J'ai enfin fait mes preuves : je suis libre d'aller en sport si je m'en sens capable. Ce qui est une sacrée victoire !

Comme d'habitude Jacob m'attend devant sa voiture, Seth à côté de lui. Il me sourit en me voyant arriver et je tente de lui répondre. Ce qui ne fonctionne presque pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils discutent, mais Seth à l'air un peu ennuyé.

\- Ça sera plus simple si ça vient du Conseil. Et puis le but n'est pas de lui cacher éternellement... Ça va faire deux semaines que tu tournes autour du pot et l'occasion ne va pas se représenter avant un moment.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée...

\- Faut le demander pour savoir ! Isleen ça te dit de venir à un barbecue ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi je sens que ce n'est pas un simple barbecue ?

\- Parce que tu es super parano. Bon en réalité c'est un barbecue-légende. On en fait de temps en temps.

Seth n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec cette idée. Je me demande pourquoi. Lui qui cherche par tous les moyens à me convaincre que nous pouvons être proches, le voilà qui tente de m'éviter une soirée. Le secret doit avoir un lien avec cette proposition. Depuis que nous avons discuté ensemble, Seth semble vouloir préparer le terrain, sans pour autant que je me rende compte de quelque chose. Il s'absente de temps en temps avec Jacob, mais je sais au moins qu'il y a une raison valable. Cependant, à chaque fois que le sujet est abordé avec Jacob, il a l'air de penser que nous prenons trop de temps.

Mais ça ne le regarde pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est à Seth de m'en parler et pas à Jacob. Et donc que c'est au plus jeune de trouver le bon moment et le meilleur moyen de me mettre au parfum.

Aussi, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Je crois que Jacob a compris que la réaction de Seth m'empêchait de me décider.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite. Mais ça serait bien que tu viennes...

\- C'est à cause du secret ?

La question est adressée à Seth, mais c'est Jacob qui hoche la tête. Le plus jeune n'a pas l'air de vouloir aborder le sujet, comme d'habitude. Peut-être estime-t-il que je ne suis toujours pas prête à entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. Ou il y a autre chose.

\- Jacob, c'est à moi de voir si je peux lui dire ou non ! Je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre parce que d'autres croient que c'est le moment. Il y a pleins de façons de faire ça !

Cette fois Jacob se tourne vers moi. Il semble évaluer si je suis capable ou non de découvrir ce qu'ils me cachent. Je soutiens son regard, même si je n'aime pas ça. En fait, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si j'ai la capacité d'entendre ce qu'ils ont à me dire. Ça dépendra essentiellement de la teneur du secret. Mon voisin semble penser la même chose.

\- Tu as raison. C'est à vous de voir. Je vais vous laisser en discuter _maintenant_. _Réfléchissez bien_.

Et sans un mot de plus, je le regarde partir. Je suis stupéfaite. Dans ses mots je crus percevoir plusieurs ordres, et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me retourne vers Seth qui regarde ses pieds. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il fait ça. La première c'était lors de notre première conversation à ce sujet. Je lui touche le bras pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le doute. Et moi je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Il me suit alors que je me dirige vers la plage. Il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui, si on considère le ciel gris qui n'a pas encore déversé une seule goutte d'eau. Nous nous installons dans notre coin habituel, à la lisière des herbes folles, un peu en hauteur par rapport à la mer. Cependant Seth ne s'assoit pas. Il reste figé, les yeux au loin, les pieds arrimés au sol. Je ne vois que son dos au travers de sa chemise bleue, mais je sens d'ici sa tension.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer ?

Il se retourne vers moi et je peux lire le conflit intérieur sous ses traits. Il a le visage dur de la résolution et les yeux pleins de peur.

\- Tu crois que je n'arriverai pas à faire la part des choses ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai peur moi aussi, peur que tu me laisses. Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'accepterai ce que tu veux de moi. Mais en fait je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Ce que l'on va te raconter ce soir pourrait briser ce que l'on est en train de construire.

Je me lève pour le rejoindre. Il a toujours su me réconforter et être là pour moi. Et je me demande comment un secret, qui n'est pas malsain, pourrait tout changer. Cependant, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne je dirai non. Si tu acceptes... Eh bien, je tâcherai de faire avec ce que l'on me dira.

\- Promets-moi que tu me laisseras une chance de m'expliquer après...

\- Si tu veux... Donc je viens ?

\- Oui, je crois que Jacob à raison. Peut-être que quand tu auras une vue d'ensemble cela rendra notre relation plus simple. Enfin, d'un certain côté.

**I&amp;S**

Je fixe mon deuxième sandwich avant de me résigner. Il ne rentrera pas dans le peu de place qu'il reste dans mon estomac. Je me demande déjà comment j'ai pu engloutir un de ces pains fourrés au jambon et plusieurs verres de limonade, tout en ayant pris mon traitement... Mais je sais que le dernier reliquat de notre repas fera plaisir à Seth. Je le lui tends et il me remercie d'un sourire. Le premier depuis que nous sommes arrivés derrière chez Jacob.

Si lui était plutôt heureux de me voir, Seth a un peu perdu de sa superbe. Il ne cesse de me jeter des regards inquiets. Mon tuteur aussi. Assis de l'autre côté du feu de camp, il trône comme membre du Conseil Quileute avec le père de Jacob, Sue, et le grand-père de Quil. Je ne savais même pas que l'homme faisait partie du conseil dirigeant de la tribu...

Nous sommes une vingtaine à être assis autour d'un immense feu de camp. Billy a installé son siège en face de nous, entouré par le vieux Quil sur une chaise longue, de Sue et mon tuteur assis sur deux chaises de camping. Le reste de la troupe est en réalité deux groupes de jeunes hommes taillés comme des ours. Éparpillés ici et là, ils sont différents et si semblable en même temps. Je suis assise au milieu d'eux, entre Seth et Jacob, Leah et Embry derrière moi, Quil à ma droite. Je me sens un peu étrangère. Ils sont tous si solennels alors que la soirée jusqu'ici n'a été que plaisanteries et bavardages incessants.

Emily et les autres petites-amies des garçons m'ont toutes fait la bise à laquelle j'ai répondu de manière maladroite. Tout le monde se comporte comme si je faisais partie des leurs. Bien sûr Seth n'a pas pu échapper à des taquineries que j'ai ignorées. Par exemple le copain de Rachel, Paul je crois, qui lui dit qu'il a de drôles de goûts, ou Jared qui se moque de notre manque de proximité. Pourtant Seth n'est pas loin, juste à quelques centimètres. Bien sûr quand je vois à quel point les autres sont proches de leurs copines, ces centimètres peuvent être comparés à un fossé.

Mais Seth et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

Emily est protégée par le bras de Sam qui l'enlace, la maintenant contre son torse. Même d'ici on sent leur amour comme une sorte d'aura. A leur côté Jared couve du regard Kim, la faisant rougir régulièrement tellement cela est intense. Paul et Rachel sont plus discrets simplement collés l'un à l'autre. Et puis il y a Quil et Claire à mes côtés. L'indien s'est transformé en kangourou, cachant la petite dans son pull, si bien que seule sa tête endormie dépasse. Jacob, lui, a installé Renesmée entre ses jambes, lui servant de fauteuil chauffant.

Seuls Seth et moi avons gardé un peu de distance. Je ne sais pas si c'est la présence des autres, ou une remontée de doute, mais quand nous sommes arrivés parmi eux, nous n'étions plus aussi proches. Il faut dire que le mutisme de Seth n'aide pas vraiment. Il est tendu comme un arc depuis qu'il a accepté que je vienne.

Il ne fait pas bien chaud. L'humidité est tombée et mes vêtements de ville ne suffisent pas à me protéger de la baisse de température. Je suis un peu raide, tentant d'aspirer la chaleur du feu à mes pieds mais cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Mon tuteur et Sue ne cessent de nous fixer avec Seth, contrôlant le moindre de nos gestes, observant le plus petit regard. C'est un peu fatiguant d'être ainsi surveillés.

Je m'appuie un peu plus contre le tronc d'arbre mort, tentant de lutter contre l'engourdissement. Même s'il n'est pas si tard que ça, je suis épuisée. J'espère que la séance "Légendes" va bientôt commencer car, au rythme où cela va, je suis certaine d'être endormie avant le début de l'histoire. Les conversations sont moins vives que pendant le repas, allant presque jusqu'à s'éteindre. Le seul murmure de discutions intimes rythme les minutes. Le bois craque sous la danse du feu, brûlant de minuscules branches qui ont servi à l'allumer. Un coup de vent m'oblige à me tasser un peu plus. Je remarque que Seth m'observe discrètement, certainement prêt à m'aider si possible. Je serre mes jambes contre moi, regardant le**s** volute**s** de fumée qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je suis gelée et bientôt je ne pourrais plus empêcher mes tremblements. Je me tasse un peu plus contre Seth, sans pour autant nous coller. Si notre relation progresse je ne suis pas encore prête à en faire étalage devant tout le monde.

Je ferme les yeux, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur Seth et moi, mais c'est le froid qui se réveille alors. Je grogne... Qu'ils commencent, et que ça soit rapidement fini !

\- Puisque certains s'impatientent, nous allons commencer.

Le rouge me monte aux joues. Billy me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne pense pas que cela soit dit méchamment, mais j'ai l'impression de redevenir une gamine. Un silence suit sa déclaration comme si quelque chose allait se produire. Tous redressent les yeux sur le père de Jacob. Mon cœur bat plus fort. Je me sens anxieuse à présent, après toutes les mises en garde de Seth, le moment de la révélation semble être venu.

Seth remue, mal à l'aise, et pour tenter de le rassurer je m'appuie un peu plus contre lui. Ce mouvement semble le calmer, mais pas assez pour faire disparaître l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Billy se racle la gorge et commence :

\- Nous sommes ici pour transmettre les légendes de notre origine.

Le craquement du bois rompt le silence. Toute notre attention est portée sur Billy. Mes yeux ne le lâchent plus. Je crois même que ma respiration se calque sur la sienne. Je sens l'autorité innée de l'indien. Mon esprit se focalise sur sa voix profonde.

_ « Malgré sa petite taille, le peuple Quileute n'a jamais disparu. Nous avons survécu grâce à notre esprit guerrier, et à la magie que nous avons acquise. Ceci est l'histoire d'un autre temps, un temps à jamais présent dans nos êtres._

_ Nos ancêtres se sont installés ici, sur ces terres riches en poissons, il y a des années. Nous étions peu nombreux, et les envieux accourraient vers ce lieu. Nous furent vaincus, et obligés de nous enfuir sur nos navires._

_ Kaheleha fût le premier esprit guerrier dont nous connaissons la légende. Il est notre ancêtre à tous, l'origine de la lignée des grands Chefs Esprits._

_ Nul ne se rappelle qui s'est aperçu de son pouvoir, ni comment il a été utilisé avant cette épreuve._

_ Le jour de l'attaque, ses hommes et lui laissèrent leurs corps à leurs femmes et envoyèrent leurs esprits combattre. Si physiquement nous étions moins forts, nous avions d'autres moyens. Le vent était notre allié, rugissant dans les oreilles de nos ennemis, fabriquant des bourrasques dans leur camp._

_ Les animaux nous comprenaient, et les légendes nous disent qu'ils nous obéissaient._

_ Les envahisseurs furent vaincus. Les meutes de gros chiens qu'ils possédaient se liguèrent contre leurs maîtres. Les Quileutes lancèrent des invasions de chauves-souris qui peuplaient les cavernes des falaises. Les cris du vent, et les bêtes l'emportèrent. Les survivants fuirent, déclarant que la côte était maudite._

_ Les Quileutes, vainqueurs, relâchèrent les chiens afin qu'ils retournent à la vie sauvage. Les hommes réintégrèrent leurs corps et retrouvèrent leurs épouses._

_ Notre magie effraya les tribus environnantes, les Hoh et les Makah. Nos ancêtres signèrent des traités de non-agression. Et si un esprit se risquait à nous attaquer, les esprits guerriers le chassaient. Grâce à eux nous vécûmes longtemps en paix._

_ Les générations se succédèrent, et vint le temps du dernier grand Chef Esprit. Taha Aki était réputé pour sa sagesse et sa volonté pacifiste. Son peuple vivait dans la joie. Tous sauf Utlapa._

_ Il était un des guerriers les plus forts. Mais sa puissance n'avait d'égale que son avidité. Il voulait que la magie de notre peuple serve à envahir et anéantir les tribus voisines afin de créer un empire._

_ Cependant, lorsque les soldats se transformaient, ils partageaient leurs pensées. Taha Aki découvrit ainsi les ambitions d'Utlapa. Il le condamna à l'exil et lui interdit de se transformer en esprit. Utlapa ne pouvait résister à toute une armée. Il obéit. Il se cacha dans la forêt attendant l'heure où il pourrait se venger de son supérieur._

_ Même en temps de paix, le Chef Esprit restait vigilant. Régulièrement, il s'éloignait dans un endroit secret et sacré, perdu dans la montagne. Il y laissait son corps et survolait les bois et la côte. Il s'assurait de la sécurité des siens._

_ Un jour, lorsque Taha Aki agissait, Utlapa le suivit. Il voulait tuer purement et simplement son ancien chef. Cependant les guerriers chercheraient à punir l'assassin implacablement. Et ce sans difficultés._

_ Derrière le rocher où il était caché Utlapa eut une autre idée. Il attendit que le Chef Esprit se soit éloigné de son corps et le rejoint dans le monde spirituel. Taha Aki sentit les intentions de son ennemi. Mais le vent ne le porta pas assez vite. Quand il revint son enveloppe corporelle avait disparue. Celle Utlapa gisait par terre, la gorge tranchée par le corps de Taha Aki. L'esprit de ce dernier était condamné à errer en temps qu'esprit._

_ Il regarda son ennemi redescendre dans la vallée, et prendre sa place au sein des Quileutes._

_ Les premières semaines Utlapa fit profil bas. Aucuns n'eut de soupçons quand à sa véritable identité. Les premiers changements ne tardèrent pas à arriver. L'ennemi interdit le monde spirituel aux soldats, ayant peur que Taha Aki en profite pour conter ce qui s'était passé._

_ Sa peur était plus forte que ses rêves de conquêtes. Il dut se contenter de diriger la tribu. Il devint oppressant, réclamant des privilèges que l'authentique chef n'avait jamais demandé. Il refusa de travailler avec ses hommes. Il prit une deuxième, puis une troisième épouse, alors que la première était toujours vivante. Tout cela était extraordinaire pour les Quileutes, et l'esprit de Taha Aki était en proie à une rage impuissante._

_ Il tenta d'assassiner son corps afin d'arrêter les excès d'Utlapa. Il demanda de l'aide à un loup féroce des montagnes. Mais un soldat fut tué pensant protéger son chef. Taha Aki attristé ordonna à la bête de rejoindre son repaire._

_ Toutes les légendes s'accordent sur un point, la difficulté d'être un esprit guerrier. Il était terrifiant de se séparer de son corps. Les aïeux ne recouraient à cette magie qu'en cas de besoin._

_ Les expéditions solitaires du chef étaient un fardeau, un sacrifice pour le bien de la communauté. _

_ Taha Aki fut éloigné du sien pendant si longtemps qu'il était à l'agonie. Il pensait être maudit, et ne jamais pouvoir atteindre le royaume de ses ancêtres._

_ Un loup, imposant et magnifique, suivit l'esprit dans les bois. Ce dernier souffrait atrocement, et il éprouva de la jalousie pour cet animal sans cervelle. Lui qui avait encore un corps et une vie._

_ C'est ici que Taha Aki prit la décision qui changea notre destin. Il pria le grand loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre._

_ L'animal accepta, et l'esprit se glissa en lui, plein de gratitude. Ne faisant plus qu'un, bête et homme retournèrent au village._

_ Le peuple affolé appela les guerriers en s'enfuyant. Bien sûr ceux-ci répondirent armés de leurs lances._

_ Taha Aki ne pouvait les attaquer. Il recula lentement, s'adressant à ses anciens hommes par les yeux. Il tenta de chanter les chansons de son peuple. Les guerriers comprirent que ce n'était pas un simple loup. Il était habité par une âme._

_ Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut désobéit aux ordres de celui qu'il croyait son chef. Il franchit les limites du monde spirituel pour communiquer avec la bête._

_ Taha Aki quitta le corps du loup, qui attendit sagement son retour, et parla. Quand Yut fut au courant de la vérité il rendit hommage à son vrai chef._

_ Quand Utlapa vint pour voir si la bête avait été tuée, il vit la dépouille de Yut protégée par ses pairs._

_ Il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il tenta de tuer le vieil homme, le traitant de traître._

_ Les guerriers ne savaient pas quoi faire. Leur ami avait désobéi et il appartenait au chef de décider de sa punition._

_ Yut regagna son corps trop tard, Utlapa le fit taire à jamais, un couteau sur la gorge. Yut était trop faible._

_ Taha Aki regarda l'esprit de Yut s'en aller vers la contrée de l'éternité. Il retourna dans le corps du grand loup. Il voulait déchiqueter la gorge d'Utlapa. Sa rage était immense et puissante. C'est alors qu'une magie extraordinaire se produisit : cette colère était humaine, comme l'amour qu'il portait à sa tribu. Trop humaine. L'animal se transforma en un frisson. Sous les yeux des guerriers il n'y avait plus de loup, mais un homme. Un humain bien plus beau que Taha Aki. Il était l'interprétation incarnée de l'esprit du Chef Esprit._

_ Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt. Utlapa tenta de s'enfuir. Mais la nouvelle enveloppe de Taha Aki avait la force du loup. Il anéantit son âme avant qu'elle ne quitte son ancien corps._

_ Le peuple fut heureux en apprenant la vérité. Taha Aki rétablit les choses, reprenant le travail avec ses hommes, et rendit ses deux jeunes épouses à leurs familles._

_Les voyages spirituels furent interdits, car il avait compris le danger qu'ils représentaient. Ce fut la fin des esprits guerriers._

_ Taha Aki était plus qu'un loup, et plus qu'un homme. Il fut surnommé Taha Aki le grand loup, ou Taha Aki l'homme esprit._

_ Il resta chef de nombreuses années, son corps ne vieillissant plus. Lorsque le danger était présent il se retransformait en loup pour combattre._

_ La paix était revenue. Il engendra de nombreux fils qui, après avoir atteint l'âge adulte, étaient capables à leur tour de se transformer. Ces loups étaient différents les uns des autres, car les enveloppes représentaient l'esprit des hommes qui les habitaient. »_

Tous ont un petit sourire au visage, un air fier. Je suis en présence des descendants de Taha Aki. Une sorte de respect envers cette tribu monte. Parce que même si ce sont des légendes, elles se sont transmises de générations en générations pour venir jusqu'à nous. Et pour moi qui n'ai pas d'histoire, ce fait est extrêmement symbolique. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi à l'école la culture Quileute est encore bien présente. Pas seulement pour sa survie, mais bien parce qu'elle fait partie intégrante de chaque indien présent.

Cependant, je ne vois toujours pas le lien entre le secret de Seth et ces légendes... Je dois passer à côté d'un détail important, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Auraient-ils des pratiques en rapport avec ces histoires ? Ou fait une bêtise en leurs noms ?

Billy continue :

_ « Certains de ses fils se contentèrent d'être des hommes et ne mutèrent plus. Les autres intégrèrent la meute._

_ Ainsi nous a été transmise la magie, mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. »_

Le silence règne. Chacun réfléchit à ce qui nous a été conté. C'est une belle histoire. Je m'appuie sur le tronc. Il fait vraiment froid. Même le feu de camp ne me réchauffe plus. La chaleur de Seth me tend les bras, mais je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux est le plus réticent. J'éternue aussi discrètement que possible. Pas assez, vu le manque de bruit. Les garçons me regardent.

\- Bah alors Seth ? se moque Quil. On ne prend pas soin de son invitée ?

Aucun de nous ne répond, et je fais mine d'être perdue dans mes pensées. Pourtant je commence à ne plus sentir mes doigts, et remarque que tous se sont resserrés les uns aux autres, certains s'enroulant dans des couvertures. Le choix est difficile, soit je meurs de froid, soit je bouge vers Seth. Je finis par bouger légèrement vers lui et saisissant mon geste il se recule, m'offrant une place entre ses jambes. Je rougis un peu devant sa proximité, mais j'oublie rapidement ma gêne en sentant mes membres se réveiller. A ce moment encore il est tellement chaud, comme si le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Je bouge mes doigts engourdis et douloureux aux extrémités. Si le reste de mon corps va mieux, mes mains restent complètement froides. Je vois alors sa main tendue et la douleur me fait glisser la mienne dans sa paume. Nous restons ainsi sans bouger, lui dans mon dos, les yeux fixés sur nos mains enlacées. Bien sûr notre geste n'a pas était manqué, Sue et mon tuteur nous regardent d'un air bienveillant.

\- Pour la suite ? demande la voix chantante de Renesmée.

Billy jette un regard ennuyé à son fils. La suite est-elle si horrifiante qu'un enfant ne peut l'entendre ? Si c'est le cas pourquoi ne pas clairement s'inquiéter pour Claire ? Même si elle dort presque et que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle puisse comprendre grand-chose, elle doit être bien plus influençable que Renesmée.

\- Tu peux continuer, le rassura Jacob. Elle connaît l'histoire en grande partie...

\- Je veux l'entendre ! Maman m'a déjà expliqué et je suis capable de comprendre.

Billy boit un peu de bière et se relance.

_ « Bien après que Taha Aki eut abandonné son esprit lupin, des troubles éclatèrent au Nord, avec la tribu Makah._

_ Plusieurs jeunes femmes de cette tribu avaient disparu, et leurs hommes blâmèrent les loups du voisinage qu'ils craignaient et dont ils se méfiaient. Les hommes loups grâce à leur esprit collectif savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'était responsable._

_ Taha Aki tenta d'apaiser le chef Makah. Il ne souhaitait pas la guerre, il n'était plus un guerrier pour réussir à conduire les siens à la victoire. Il chargea son fils aîné, Taha Wi, d'identifier le vrai coupable avant que ne débutent les hostilités._

_ Taha Wi entraîna cinq de ses compagnons dans les montagnes, cherchant des indices._

_ Dans la forêt, ils tombèrent sur une chose inconnue, une étrange et douceâtre odeur qui leur brûla les narines._

_ L'ainé renvoya ses plus jeunes frères au village. Mais plus jamais on ne les revit. »_

Je frémis. J'aime déjà moins cette histoire. Je suis une vraie froussarde parfois. Je me tasse un peu contre Seth, serrant mes genoux contre moi. Croyant sûrement que j'ai encore froid, il m'entoure un peu plus, se voûtant contre mon dos. Son souffle me hérisse les poils de la nuque. Hum, je ferme les yeux, un peu déconnectée.

_ « Leurs cadets partirent à leur recherche, et seul le silence leur répondit. Taha Aki pleura la perte de ses fils. Il aurait voulu les venger, mais il était si vieux._

_ Il alla, en deuil, à la rencontre du chef Makah et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. L'autre crut en son chagrin et les tensions s'apaisèrent._

_ Un an plus tard, la même nuit, deux vierges Makah disparurent de chez elles._

_ Les Quileute flairèrent une puanteur identique à leurs souvenirs dans tout le village. Ils repartirent donc en chasse._

_ Seul l'un d'eux survécut, Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la troisième femme de Taha Aki, le benjamin de la meute. Il ramena avec lui quelque chose que les Quileute n'avaient jamais vu : un cadavre qu'il avait mis en pièces. Ce dernier était froid comme la pierre._

_ Tous ceux qui étaient du sang de Taha Aki, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas été loups, sentirent l'odeur puissante qui émanait de la créature morte. Elle était l'ennemi des Makah._

_ Yaha Uta narra ce qui s'était passé: lui et ses frères avaient trouvé l'étrange être humain avec les deux filles Makah._

_ L'une d'elle avait déjà perdu la vie. Elle gisait au sol, blanche, vide de son sang. L'autre était prisonnière des bras du monstre qui avait la bouche tout contre sa gorge. Elle était encore vivante, mais la créature lui brisa rapidement le cou quand elle les vit._

_ Ses lèvres pâles étaient couvertes de sang, ses prunelles étaient allumées d'un rougeoiement furieux_

_ Yaha Uta décrivit la force et la rapidité de l'adversaire. Un de ses frères mourut pour avoir sous estimé cette puissance. Le monstre le déchira en deux. Yaha Uta et son autre frère furent plus circonspects. Ils s'unirent, harcelant la créature, la trompant par d'audacieuses manœuvres._

_ Il leur fallut toutefois recourir à toute la célérité et à toute l'habileté de leur corps de loup, en repousser les limites comme ils n'avaient jamais été obligés de le faire. L'étranger avait la dureté de la pierre et la froideur de la glace. Seules leurs dents réussissaient à l'entamer. Ils se mirent donc à le dépecer petit à petit tout en luttant contre lui._

_ L'ennemi apprenait vite. Il parvint à s'emparer d'un des deux loups, puis Yaha Uta trouva une ouverture vers la gorge du monstre et bondit. Ses crocs tranchèrent sa tête mais les mains assassines continuèrent de broyer son frère. Yaha Uta lacéra la créature en mille morceaux avec une hargne désespérée. Hélas, il était trop tard, même s'il finit par anéantir l'assassin_

_ Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Le survivant déposa les restes puants à terre pour que les anciens les examinent._

_ Quand les sages les poussèrent avec des bouts de bois, les débris épars se touchèrent, et tentèrent de se ressouder. Horrifiés, les aînés ordonnèrent qu'on y mette le feu._

_ Un gros nuage de fumée malodorante pollua l'air. Lorsqu'il ne resta du monstre plus que les cendres, les Quileute repartirent._

_ Taha Aki tint à garder un morceau de l'être autour du cou afin d'être averti si elle tentait une fois encore de se rassembler._

_ Ils l'appelèrent Sang-froid, buveur de sang, et se mirent à vivre dans la crainte qu'il ne soit pas le seul représentant de son espèce. Il ne restait plus qu'un loup protecteur, le jeune Yaha Uta._

_ Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Le monstre avait une compagne, l'âme assoiffée de vengeance._

_ Les légendes affirment que cette femelle était l'être le plus beau qu'œil humain eut jamais croisé. Elle ressemblait à la déesse de l'aube lorsqu'elle entra dans le village, ce matin là. Pour une fois, le soleil brillait, se reflétant en mille éclats sur sa peau blanche et illuminant sa chevelure dorée qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Son visage était magique de splendeur, avec ses prunelles noires sur toute cette pâleur._

_ Elle posa une question d'une voix haute et aiguë, dans une langue que nul ne connaissait. Ahuris, les gens ne surent que répondre._

_ Dans l'assistance, personne n'était de la lignée de Taha Aki, mis à part un garçonnet qui s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère en hurlant qu'une odeur lui brûlait le nez._

_ L'un des anciens, en route pour le conseil, entendit ses paroles et comprit à qui il avait à faire. Il cria aux autres de se sauver. Ce fut lui qu'elle tua en premier_

_ Une poignée de Quileute s'étaient réfugiée sur les bateaux. La femelle les poursuivait à la nage. Elle cassa la proue d'un navire avec une force incroyable. Lorsque l'embarcation coula, elle attrapa ceux qui tentaient de surnager et les brisa en deux également._

_ Apercevant le grand loup sur la côte, elle oublia ses victimes et revint vers la rive à une telle allure qu'on distinguait à peine ses gestes. Alors, elle se dressa devant Yaha Uta, dégoulinante d'eau, dans toute sa gloire. Elle pointa sur lui un doigt blême et posa une nouvelle question, aussi incompréhensible que la précédente. Yaha Uta se tint prêt._

_ Ce fut un rude combat. Elle n'était pas de la trempe de son compagnon, certes mais Yaha Uta était seul, cette fois, sans personne pour détourner de lui la furie du monstre._

_ Quand Yaha Uta fut vaincu, Taha Aki lança un cri de défi. Il s'approcha en boitillant et reprit son ancien corps de loup au museau blanchi. La bête avait beau être âgée, elle était animée par Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit, et sa rage lui donnait des forces. La lutte repartit de plus belle._

_ La troisième épouse de Taha Aki venait de voir mourir son fils. A présent, son mari se battait, et elle ne nourrissait aucune illusion quant à l'issue du combat._

_ Elle avait entendu chaque mot que les témoins du massacre avaient rapportés au conseil, elle connaissait le récit de la victoire de Yaha Uta sur le premier Sang-froid, elle savait qu'il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à la diversion de son frère._

_ Elle tira un couteau de la ceinture d'un des fils qui se tenait à son côté. Tous étaient de jeunes gars, pas encore des hommes, elle avait conscience qu'ils mourraient en tentant de venger leur père. L'épouse se précipita vers la buveuse de sang en brandissant le poignard. La créature sourit, amusée par cette intervention._

_ Elle ne craignait pas cette faible humaine, ni la lame qui ne ferait qu'égratigner sa peau, et elle s'apprêtait à délivrer le coup de grâce. Ce fut alors que la troisième épouse eut un geste auquel la femelle ne s'attendait pas. Tombant aux pieds de l'ennemi, elle planta le couteau dans son propre sein. Le sang gicla entre les doigts de la malheureuse, éclaboussant le monstre qui ne put résister à son avidité._

_ Poussée par un instinct, entièrement consumée par sa soif durant une seconde, elle se tourna vers la mourante. _

_ Aussitôt, les crocs de Taha Aki se refermèrent autour de son cou. _

_ Ce ne fut pas la fin du combat, mais Taha Aki n'était plus seul à lutter désormais. En voyant leur mère mourir, deux jeunes fils furent saisis d'une telle fureur qu'ils se ruèrent, transformés en loups, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore des hommes._

_ Ils vinrent à bout du monstre avec leur père. Taha Aki quitta la tribu. Il ne reprit pas sa forme humaine. Une journée entière, il resta couché près de la dépouille de sa troisième épouse, grondant dès que quelqu'un tentait de la toucher, puis il s'en alla dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais revenir._

_ A compter de cette époque, les ennuis avec les Sang-froid furent l'exception. Les fils de Taha Aki veillèrent sur les Quileutes jusqu'à ce que leurs propres fils soient assez âgés pour les remplacer. Il n'y eut jamais plus de trois loups à la fois. C'était suffisant._

_ De temps en temps, un buveur de sang s'aventurait sur notre territoire. Les loups, auxquels il ne s'attendait pas, le prenaient au dépourvu. Il arriva certes qu'une des bêtes mourut, elles ne furent cependant jamais décimées comme lors du premier affrontement. _

_ Elles avaient appris à combattre les Sang-froid et se transmirent ce savoir de loup en loup, d'esprit en esprit, de père en fils._

_ Avec le temps, les descendants de Taha Aki cessèrent de se transformer à l'âge viril. Ce n'était que lorsqu'un ennemi surgissait que la transmutation se produisait._

_ Les Sang-froid venaient toujours par un ou deux, si bien que la meute restait peu nombreuse._

_ Un jour, une famille plus importante arriva, et vos propres arrières-grand-pères se préparèrent à les affronter._

_ Mais, leur chef s'adressa à Ephraïm Black dans une langue humaine et jura de ne pas toucher aux Quileutes. Ses étranges yeux jaunes prouvaient que lui et les siens se différenciaient des autres buveurs de sang._

_ Ils surpassaient les loups en nombre, rien ne les obligeait donc à offrir un traité alors qu'ils auraient remporté le combat haut la main._

_ Ephraïm accepta, eux restèrent fidèles à leur parole, bien que leur présence dans la région eut tendance à attirer d'autres représentants de leur espèce. _

_ Il y en a tant à présent que la tribu a du développer une meute grande comme jamais depuis l'époque de Taha Aki. Une peut-être même plus étendue que celle de notre ancêtre._

_ Les fils de notre peuple sont contraints de supporter à nouveau le fardeau et le sacrifice de leurs pères._

_ Nous sommes plus forts et nos combats sont tous des victoires. Nos meutes sont certes puissantes, mais souvenons-nous de l'héritage de nos ancêtres. »_

Un long silence s'installa. Je suis plongée dans mes réflexions. A-t-il bien dit « vos propres arrières-grands-pères » ? Ca me semble complètement fou. Ils ont l'air de tellement y croire. Tous se regardent avec tristesse, comme si ils avaient vraiment ce poids sur les épaules.

Derrière moi Seth ne respire plus. En fait je remarque que plusieurs regards sont posés sur moi inquiets. Mon tuteur qui me dévisage, Jacob qui attend une réaction, Leah est prête à ouvrir la bouche. Et Seth, muré dans une peur sans nom, qui ne dit rien.

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Quoi ? Le secret a été révélé ? Je l'ai raté ou... J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir compris. Ce sont des légendes. Quel est le problème avec ces histoires ?

\- Isleen, si tu as des questions c'est le moment, finit par m'indiquer Jacob.

\- Des questions sur quoi ? murmurai-je. Sur vos légendes ?

Le silence est profond et tous se regardent bizarrement.

\- Il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas que des légendes.

Billy et son regard franc me transpercent. Et en quelques mots, je me fige. Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ? J'ai un geste de protection par réflexe, et ma main s'échappe de celle de Seth. Je fixe Billy, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il tente de me faire comprendre. C'est une blague ?

La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau m'indique qu'il est peu probable que les Quileute aient monté un tel canular pour moi, surtout au regard de l'inquiétude de Seth depuis plusieurs jours. Cependant c'est la même partie qui refuse de valider tout net ce qu'il dit.

\- Pardon ? finis-je par articuler.

Je ne peux pas faire mieux, car l'ensemble de mes pensées est réquisitionné pour chercher ce qu'ils essayent de me faire comprendre. J'ai forcément manqué quelque chose. Ils ne veulent quand même pas me faire croire que...

\- Seth t'a dit de garder l'esprit ouvert et de nous laisser le temps de t'expliquer...

\- Ce n'est plus avoir l'esprit ouvert là ! C'est de la folie. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à expliquer. C'est stupide...

Je sens un frisson me parcourir des pieds à la tête, et ce n'est pas le froid. Ma réaction est en train de me démarrer une crise. Je tremble de plus en plus. Je tente de me relever, espérant me sentir moins acculée, mais mes jambes ne sont plus vraiment fiables. Je manque de me casser la figure, Seth me rattrapant à temps. C'est la première fois que nos regards se croisent depuis le début de l'histoire. Cependant la crise m'oblige à le repousser. Il est hors de question que je m'injecte le produit devant eux...

Je dois rentrer. Je repousse Seth plus fort en sentant qu'il tente de m'aider. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Surtout après ce que je viens d'entendre. En fait, je ne suis plus en état de démêler le vrai du faux...

Tandis que je tente d'avancer, je sens mes membres se contracter. Je m'arrête contre le mur du garage des Black, avant de tomber au sol. Mon estomac semble se réduire et je ne peux retenir la bile qui remonte. Je vomis tout ce que j'ai mangé ce soir, et peut-être même plus. Je crois discerner des voix au milieu du brouillard, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent.

Quelqu'un me plaque contre le mur alors que je tente de me relever. Cependant mes membres sont incontrôlables. On me découvre le bras, me piquant durement dans le creux du coude.

Dans la brume je reconnais la sensation des médicaments et j'arrête de me débattre attendant qu'ils agissent…

* * *

... Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Oui je sais, cette fin est terrible... Mais ce n'est que pour rendre le chapitre suivant meilleur ! Etes vous d'accord avec la réaction d'Isleen ?

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !

A la semaine prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Nouvelle mise à jour pour Dawn et nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant, voir plus que les précédents chapitres. Ca y est, l'histoire et lancée et avec elle l'intrigue de cette fiction.

Je remercie mes bêtas pour la qualité de leur travail et leur réactivité. Vous devriez en faire autant car quand je vois les fautes que je fais... Bref !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Doumbea :** Bonjour ! Tu es ma 20ème review ! C'est vrai que mon héroïne est torturée, peut-être un peu trop. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes Quileute car je mets un point d'honneur à coller le plus possible à leur caractère dans le livre. Ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer. Pour te rassurer cette fic pour moi n'est pas un drame, certes elle n'est pas toute rose, mais le but est vraiment de montrer comment mon héroïne malgré ses peurs, sa maladie et son enfance difficile va réussir à découvrir qui elle est. Les choses vont s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure. En tout cas, que tu continu ou non, c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ce que tu pensais et même si j'espère que tu continueras à me lire je comprendrais si ce n'est pas le cas. Encore merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait réfléchir et j'espère à bientôt !

**Disclamer :** l'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résolution**

Une dentelle d'eau recouvre ma fenêtre. Le ciel pleure depuis des heures. Pas une seule éclaircie depuis deux jours. Même à Seattle cela n'arrivait jamais. Ma chambre sens l'humidité accumulée. Et moi aussi, je suis touchée, car ces deux derniers jours je les ai passés à regarder le paysage pluvieux. De l'aube au crépuscule. Du crépuscule à l'aube.

Je somnole sur le rocking-chair, le corps douloureux caché par la couette, ma couverture entre les doigts. Plongée dans un état comateux je reste ici, fuyant mes pensées. Et les autres aussi.

Je me suis réveillée hier midi, allongée dans mon lit. Le corps broyé par les courbatures. La nausée sur le palet. Encore une crise. De nouvelles douleurs et encore plus de fatigue et d'abattement. Mon tuteur était là, mais je crois que mon mutisme a finit par lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de lui dans la pièce.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que j'ai réussi à m'extraire de mon lit pour m'installer à la fenêtre et réfléchir. Réfléchir. Je ne fais que ça depuis des heures et des heures, sans réussir à trouver une réponse à mes questions.

S'il s'agissait d'une farce, je pense qu'ils auraient eu la décence de me le dire, et de s'excuser, vu ma réaction. Mais mon tuteur semblait juste triste et désolé. Et puis en toute franchise, je les vois mal organiser ce genre de chose pour se moquer de moi. Après tout, ce n'est pas à leur avantage et c'est tellement loin des Quileutes que je connais.

Quel intérêt auraient-ils eu à me mentir ?

Et puis Seth ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est une certitude.

Combien de fois était-il gêné à cause de ce secret qu'il me cachait ? Je sais que cela lui coûtait de ne rien pouvoir me dire. J'ai senti son inquiétude pendant des jours à partir du moment où il m'a avoué qu'il cachait une partie de sa vie. En fait tout me pousserait à le croire... Sauf ce secret qu'ils m'ont avoué autour du feu.

Pourtant, comment les croire ? Comment imaginer un autre scenario que celui-ci ? Comment croire qu'ils m'ont dit la vérité ? Cela parait tellement irréel. Je rejoue inlassablement la scène de la veillée, mais aussi toutes celles où Seth a tenté de me préparer. A côté de ça, mon hypothèse sur le meurtre me parait tellement plus plausible. Sans parler des extraterrestres. Au moins il n'y a rien de magique là dedans ! Plus réaliste que des... des...

Je n'arrive même pas à le dire...

Je sais qu'en bas m'attendent des réponses. Jacob et Seth sont venus ce matin prendre des nouvelles. Ils ne sont pas montés, mais je sais qu'ils n'attendent qu'un signe pour venir. Chose que je ne suis pas prête à leur donner. J'ai aussi cru entendre Sue, pragmatique, qui leur a conseillé de me laisser digérer les choses. Et Leah qui peste contre moi. Seule ma tutrice reste silencieuse. Je me demande même si elle sait...

Si elle sait quoi ? Que certains indiens se transforment en... C'est complètement loufoque !

Ils sont inquiets, mais je suis au delà de ça. Coincée à cette foutue veillée.

Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ont accepté de me laisser participer. Pourquoi m'avouer un tel secret ? A moi, une étrangère ? Seulement parce que Seth est proche de moi. Ou peut-être est-ce quelque chose qu'on ne m'a pas encore expliqué. Un truc de plus dans ce tas fantastiques de leurs légendes... Je m'en serais bien passée...

Même si je les crois, serais-je capable de vivre avec ce secret ? Seth a raison, il joue gros en m'avouant une telle chose. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à accepté leur vérité. En fait, je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver un jour.

Et me voilà de nouveau au point de départ. Mes pensées tournent dans ma tête comme un vieux disque sans que j'arrive à en tirer quelque chose. Mes yeux me piquent. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir hier soir et mon esprit réclame une pause.

Je m'enferme en tentant de chercher une image réconfortante, et c'est sur le souvenir d'une après-midi à la plage que je me laisse sombrer.

**I&amp;S**

Je sursaute avant de me réveiller complètement. Un peu perdue, je finis par retrouver mes repères. Dehors il fait si sombre que je n'arrive pas à distinguer les arbres. La maison est complètement silencieuse. Les visiteurs ont dû partir et mes tuteurs se coucher. Il fait froid, mais la pluie s'est arrêtée.

Je me sens un peu plus reposée qu'avant, mais pas encore assez. Installée dans le siège à bascule je ne sens plus mon corps, comme si il n'existait pas. Pourtant ma tête bouge pour je puisse regarder les étoiles dehors. Hélas il doit y avoir trop de nuages car aucune de leurs lumières ne traversent l'obscurité.

Mes orteils remuent difficilement alors que je tente de me réinstaller plus confortablement. Engourdis mes muscles râlent et ne fonctionnent pas vraiment. Je soupire en pensant que dans quelques heures je vais devoir me lever pour aller en cours. Et je vais devoir revoir Jacob, Quil et Embry. Et Seth. Sans savoir quoi faire.

Je sursaute de nouveau en entendant des petits coups à ma fenêtre. Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant Jacob. Il a de la chance que je sois trop amorphe pour crier, ou faire une crise. Nous nous fixons de chaque côté du carreau avant qu'il me fasse signe de lui ouvrir. Ce que je ne suis pas prête à faire.

Je ne suis pas capable de l'affronter maintenant. Il pourrait me faire croire n'importe quoi dans mon état. Je lève difficilement la main, et tire le rideau. Je l'entends râler, et épuise mes dernières forces pour m'éloigner de lui et me poser sur mon lit.

Un crac sourd me fait lever les yeux du sol pour le voir se faufiler dans ma chambre comme un voleur. Il a cassé le verrou de ma fenêtre. Je le regarde sans y croire s'approcher, et par réflexe je tente de sortir de ma chambre.

Il me jette un regard noir, avant de s'avancer silencieusement. Bien sûr, il ne veut pas réveiller mes tuteurs, alors que pour moi c'est la seule solution pour me débarrasser de lui. Je tourne la poignée, mais il est plus rapide que moi et je me retrouve acculée contre la porte. Les deux bras de Jacob m'entourent empêchant toute fuite. Je ferme les yeux, appuyant mon corps contre la porte en espérant que je ne vais pas tomber.

\- N'essaye pas de m'échapper. Ca va nous faire perdre du temps à tous les deux.

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Non ! J'en ai marre d'attendre que tu réagisses ! Depuis que tu es arrivée on te laisse tous faire les choses comme tu l'entends, en prenant sur nous. Et toi, la seule fois où on te demande quelque chose, tu t'enfermes !

Je grogne, sentant mes jambes trembler. Il réussit très bien à me faire culpabiliser, mais je n'ai rien demandé moi. Ni à venir dans la réserve, ni à ce que Seth s'attache à moi au point de me délivrer un secret que je ne peux pas croire... Qu'il se mette à ma place un peu !

\- Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé, mais nous non plus. Et on fait tout pour profiter des occasions qui se présentent. Es-tu égoïste au point de nous gâcher notre bonheur ?

Sa chaleur comme ses mots me brûlent. Si le silence peut faire mal, ces mots sont comme des épées que l'on m'enfonce dans le cœur.

\- On n'a pas été très adroits pour te révéler la chose, mais en même temps c'était une première pour nous. Les autres imprégnées connaissent ces légendes ou vivent dans ce monde depuis un moment. J'ai peut-être un peu surestimé ta capacité d'adaptation mais c'est fait. On t'a dit la vérité. Tu m'entends ? La vérité, même si elle est dure à avaler.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Quoi ? Moi je ne peux pas regarder Seth dépérir parce qu'il est persuadé que tu l'as rejeté. Il n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours et passe son temps seul. Et ça c'est inadmissible ! Ne me fait pas croire que c'est ce que tu veux pour lui ! Tu le tortures à rester enfermée dans ton mutisme !

Je m'écroule. Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas faire souffrir Seth... Mais la vie qu'il me propose se base sur des choses que je ne connais pas. Je suis habituée à vivre seule, et à ne compter que sur moi-même. Je ne sais pas prendre soin de mon entourage, les écouter, les rassurer.

Jacob se penche sur moi, et je ne me sens plus oppressée, mais rassurée.

\- Je ne sais pas faire Jacob. J'ai trop peur de souffrir...

\- On ne va pas t'abandonner Isleen. Ni Seth, ni moi, ni les Uley. Ni toutes les autres personnes que tu vas rencontrer. Nous serons toujours là. Tu as une place ici... Ne te laisse pas bouffer par la douleur, ça te fait passer à côté de trucs vraiment biens...

Il se tait en entendant mes pleurs. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, et malgré notre position il réussit à me poser sur mon lit. Il ne bouge pas, attendant que je me calme. Ce qui finit par arriver. Je lève les yeux vers lui et il me sourit.

\- Maintenant viens. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Euh, par contre prend quelque chose de chaud, et de quoi éviter une crise...

Je le suis, incapable de résister à sa force. Cependant il voit rapidement que je n'ai pas vraiment l'énergie de bouger. Avec surprise je le sens me faire basculer dans ses bras. Il descend les escaliers sans faire un bruit avant de nous faire sortir par devant et de se diriger vers son garage. Il passe derrière et me pose sur un tas de bois avant d'allumer une lampe.

Si je ne distinguais pas grand chose avant, une fois mes yeux adaptés à la lumière, c'est presque comme si nous étions en plein jour. Jacob semble un peu hésiter puis il s'assoit à côté de moi.

\- Tu ne voulais pas me montrer quelque chose ?

\- Si, mais je veux juste vérifier deux trois choses avant.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le faire à l'intérieur. Ma température n'est pas aussi haute que la tienne.

\- Truc de loup !

Je sursaute à cette phrase qui, si elle est dite de manière anodine, est complètement surréaliste pour moi.

\- Désolé, mais puisqu'on aborde le sujet... A quel point tu nous crois ?

\- Euh, est-ce que pas du tout est un point ?

\- Non... grimace-t-il. Bon on va y aller de la manière forte alors... Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Essaye de ne pas avoir la trouille...

Je le regarde avant de sortir mes calmants et de les avaler. Ils collent un peu à ma gorge, mais je réussis à les faire descendre en déglutissant. Beurk. Jacob attend, et je comprends qu'il veut que je sois prête et disposée à l'écouter. Je lui fais signe que je suis aussi prête que possible, soit pas du tout.

Il fixe les alentours avant de s'éloigner de moi tout en restant dans la lumière. Il commence alors à se déshabiller et je détourne les yeux en le voyant enlever son short. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je rougis violemment en fermant les yeux... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte me montrer mais finir en petite tenue n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais...

\- Regarde-moi ! rigole-t-il. Je ne suis pas un pervers, je ne me dessape pas sans raison... Si tu ne me vois pas ça va servir à rien...

Je lève alors les yeux vers lui, me concentrant pour ne penser qu'à son visage. Il me gratifie d'un sourire encourageant avant de se mettre à trembler. En fait, il convulse comme moi lorsque j'ai une crise.

Stupéfaite je me laisse glisser de mon siège de fortune pour tomber sur le sol. En un clignement d'œil, l'homme à laissé place à un gigantesque loup.

Je le fixe incrédule. Ce n'est pas possible... Comment a-t-il pu... C'est magique et complètement irréel. Pourtant je l'ai vu se transformer d'un immense « crac »...

La vérité me frappe enfin. Ils ne m'ont pas menti.

Jacob, ou plutôt le loup-Jacob est immense. Aussi grand que moi, et bien plus gros qu'un cheval. De la fumée sort de son long museau. Il me fixe de ses yeux profonds et je crois reconnaître ceux de l'indien. La couleur de ses poils me rappelle sa peau cuivrée, rousse et fauve. Je lui arrive à peine à l'épaule tellement il est impressionnant. Ses membres puissants s'imposent sur la terre, leurs terminaisons griffues dans le sol. Ses muscles tremblent légèrement. Un léger grognement se fait entendre quand il respire, un peu comme un ronronnement. Il inspire laissant entrevoir ses crocs blancs et pointus. Des armes acérées, je préfère ne pas m'imaginer à quoi elles peuvent bien servir.

Sans que je n'arrive à me retenir, je tends la main vers lui, incapable de bouger plus. Je le vois s'approcher doucement, certainement pour éviter de m'effrayer. Mais je n'ai pas peur. En fait je suis émerveillée par la créature devant moi. Il tend la tête vers moi, sans me toucher, et c'est moi qui termine de nous rapprocher.

Mes doigts rencontrent ses poils durs et soyeux. Sa fourrure est si chaude. Encore plus que lorsqu'il est humain. J'entends son cœur battre, et sa respiration roque.

\- Jacob ? je murmure.

Un grognement me répond alors que ses yeux me fixent. Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Il est magnifique. Puissant et élancé, animal aussi bien sûr. Bizarrement, je me sens en sécurité. Je respire cette odeur puissante qu'il dégage. Elle est si douce et fraîche. Je sais que je pourrais lui dire n'importe quoi maintenant. Il ne peut pas me répondre, juste m'écouter. Il ne me manque que le courage.

\- Je te crois...

Une minute plus tard je me retrouve devant l'humain. Ma tête tourne un peu. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration. C'est tellement incroyable que ça en donne le tournis.

\- Ca va aller ? Seth ne va jamais me pardonner si tu ne te remets pas !

\- C'est... C'est bon. Le retour à la réalité est juste difficile.

Je le vois hésiter à se rasseoir à mes côtés, mais je lui fais signe et il se colle à moi...

\- Je t'ai pas fais peur ?

\- Un peu, je souffle. Après tout tu t'es déshabillé devant moi sans aucune explication !

Il rit, mais je vois bien dans son regard que ma réaction le soulage. C'est tellement étrange de voir cette personne assise à mes côtés et de me dire qu'à l'intérieur d'elle sommeille un loup immense. Comment une pareille bête peut-elle entrer dans un corps, tout aussi développé qu'il soit.

\- Alors vous vous transformez tous en loup...

\- Pas tous, non. Seulement une partie de la tribu a le gène. Et puis, il faut que nous rencontrions des vampires pour que celui-ci se déclenche.

\- Qui ?

\- Moi, Quil, Embry et Seth bien sûr. Leah aussi, même si c'est la première et la seule louve connue dans notre histoire. Enfin ça c'est juste ma meute, Sam à aussi la sienne, et elle est bien plus grande. Tu en as certainement déjà rencontré la plupart. On est tous taillés un peu pareil...

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'il y a des vampires ici, en ce moment ?

\- Oui. A Forks en fait. C'est un trou paumé, mais pas pour le surnaturel !

Quand je me rappelle de la petite ville dans laquelle je suis arrivée, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir des vampires. Du moins ce n'est pas du tout ici que je me serais attendue à en voir. Enfin, en même temps je ne m'étais jamais posée la question.

\- Ils arrivent à rester cachés dans une si petite ville ? Et vous les laissez faire ? Je croyais que c'était vos ennemis.

\- En général oui, mais comme mon père l'a dit hier, les Cullen ne sont pas comme les autres vampires. Ils ne boivent pas de sang humain, et donc on accepte de les laisser vivre à proximité.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais me faire à l'idée que les vampires et les loups-garous existent...

\- Tu as croisé des vampires toutes ta vie tu sais. Ils peuvent vivre en plein jour, et peuvent presque passer inaperçus. Mais la plupart sont dangereux. En fait, tu sais les attaques de Seattle, tous ces meurtres... Eh bien c'était un clan de jeunes vampires. Enfin à présent ce serait plutôt un clan de cendres.

\- Vous tuez vraiment les vampires alors ? Comme quoi les mythes ne sont pas loin de la réalité : les loup-garous ennemis des vampires...

\- Nous préférons nous appeler "loups" plutôt que loup-garou. Parce qu'on ne mange pas d'humain ou quoi que ce soit. On est gentils !

\- Gentils oui, mais selon les légendes, ils sont quand même assez forts pour tuer des vampires qui, selon ce que j'en sais, ne sont pas des tendres. Enfin, c'est ce que racontent les histoires.

\- Ca ne te gêne pas d'être différent ?

\- Plus maintenant. Au début c'était horrible parce que je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Et que j'ai failli perdre ma meilleure amie à cause de ces histoires... Plusieurs fois. Je détestais ce monde, et je ne voulais pas en faire partie. Et puis je me suis imprégné de Nessie, et tout est devenu clair. Je revivrais cent fois ces douleurs, car chacune m'a rapproché d'elle...

Il est perdu dans ses rêves, un sourire doux sur le visage.

\- Imprégné ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Je devrais peut-être laisser Seth t'en parler... Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas que je viennes te voir ce soir...

\- Non, fais le toi. Je préfère en savoir un maximum maintenant.

Silence, il semble chercher ses mots.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que l'on me demande de l'expliquer, et à vrai dire il n'y a pas de mots pour le faire. Quand un loup s'imprègne, plus rien ne compte pour lui à part cette personne; C'est comme si tous les liens qui nous retenaient à la terre, l'amour, l'amitié, la colère, la tristesse s'évaporaient, pour se lier au cœur de l'autre. Le bonheur de l'autre passe avant tout le reste, et le loup est prêt à tout faire pour son imprégnée. Le lien entre les deux dépasse la différence d'âge, de race... Rien ne peut empêcher le loup de vivre pour son imprégnée. Enfin, sauf si elle le repousse...

\- C'est ce que tu vis avec Nessie ?

\- C'est aussi ce que vivent Claire et Quil, Sam et Emily, Paul et ma sœur, Kim et Jared... Et toi et Seth maintenant.

J'arrête de respirer. Moi et Seth ? Alors voilà donc la raison de cet attachement sans fondement que Seth éprouve pour moi. Et pourquoi je me sens aussi bouleversée lorsqu'il est présent.

\- Ne panique pas, tente de me rassurer Jacob. L'imprégnation n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Le loup en Seth a simplement reconnu la personne parfaite pour lui. C'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est beaucoup je trouve... Ca explique pourquoi je me sens aussi bizarre en sa présence.

\- Alors il te fait de l'effet ? sourit-il. Il va être content de l'apprendre.

\- Comme si il ne le savait pas... grommelai-je.

\- Il s'en doute, mais tu n'as jamais été très claire là-dessus avec lui. Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, toutes les imprégnées ne sont-elles pas liées à leur... loup ?

\- Pas vraiment. En fait, vous pourriez très bien nous repousser et refuser le lien. Mais ce n'est jamais vraiment arrivé. Après tout, le loup devient ce que veux son imprégnée : ami, frère, confident, amant... Bien que ça soit la dernière solution qui soit choisie à terme par toutes...

\- Alors aucune n'a rejeté le lien ?

\- Si mais elle n'a pas résisté longtemps. Pourquoi tu repousserais un homme prêt à tout pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait, elle ?

\- Emily ?

\- Emily ? Emily et Sam ?

\- Oui. C'est lui qui lui a fait ces cicatrices.

\- C'est horrible...

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Sam sortait avec Leah avant de se transformer. Ils s'aimaient vraiment, on était tous persuadés qu'ils finiraient mariés avec des enfants. Et puis il a muté, et en revenant il s'est imprégné d'Emily, la cousine de Leah. Sam est quelqu'un d'honnête, il a laissé Leah tout de suite après. Elle s'est effondrée et Emily à pris soin d'elle. Sauf que Sam lui tournait autour, tant il lui était difficile de s'éloigner de son imprégnée. Elle lui a résisté longtemps, mais Sam lui plaisait... Ils se rencontraient dans les bois, et la rumeur de leur relation est parvenue aux oreilles de Leah. Elles se sont disputées violemment, et Emily à repoussé Sam bien plus fort que d'habitude. Du coup il s'est transformé sans avoir le temps de reculer et il l'a blessée.

\- Parce qu'elle l'a rejeté ?

\- C'est le pire pour nous. Le lien est tellement puissant que nous devons continuellement être près de notre imprégnée. Le rejet nous rend fou. Après l'avoir blessée Sam a même espéré qu'Emily lui demande de se tuer. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle l'a pardonné. Elle a compris que le lien nous ligote à vous, nous retirant toute liberté d'action, si ce n'est répondre à vos besoins. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

C'est une malédiction. Maintenant qu'il m'a dit ça je suis encore plus empêtrée dans mes sentiments qu'avant. Pourquoi faut-il que les choses se compliquent au fur et à mesure ?

\- Isleen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu trembles...

Je serre mes bras contre moi lorsque je comprends enfin. Seth est lié à moi, et je commence aussi à l'être.

\- Rien ne peut détruire ce lien ?

\- Seule la mort sépare un loup de son imprégné. La plupart n'y survivent pas, ils meurent de chagrin juste après la disparition de leur imprégnée. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de triste, au contraire. Ils rejoignent juste leur moitié dans le monde où elle les a précédé..

\- Ce n'est pas possible...

Comment une telle chose à pu m'arriver ? Nous arriver ? Comment le loup de Seth a pu croire que j'étais parfaite pour lui ?

\- Hé, ne balise pas. Ca va aller. Seth est un bon gars... Et puis vous vous entendez bien non?

Je me renferme un peu plus. Je sais tout ça ! Et j'espère qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Que je n'ai rien fait d'irrémédiable...

\- Isleen ? Dis quelque chose !

\- Je ne peux pas être imprégnée avec Seth... C'est impossible.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que c'est possible. Ne te mets pas en tête de le rejeter pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide ! Faut pas jouer avec le feu, un loup reste un loup ! Même si c'est Seth !

\- Ma mort prochaine ça te va comme excuse !

Je crois que j'ai hurlé, ou bien c'est mon cœur qui se débat et qui crie au fond de moi.

\- De quoi tu parles...

\- Vous êtes tous idiots à me promettre monts et merveilles sans comprendre. Je suis malade Jacob, et s'il t'arrive de l'oublier, moi je ne peux pas. Qui veut vivre avec un cas incurable? Qui convulse à tout bout de champs ? Dont le cas s'aggrave d'année en année...

\- C'est incurable ? murmure Jacob soufflé.

\- Oui, incurable, confirmais-je plus doucement, et fataliste. Et les médecins ne sont pas vraiment confiants en l'avenir. Il pourrait ne me rester que quelques années à vivre. Moins de dix ans peut-être. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Seth... Parce que je le respecte justement. Ne vaut-il pas mieux tout arrêter maintenant ?

Il réfléchit longtemps avant de soupirer.

\- Le lien est là maintenant. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, je crois que c'est trop tard pour Seth. Et puis, mon expérience m'a prouvé qu'il y avait toujours des solutions. Peut-être pas celle à laquelle on pense. Mais il y en a toujours une.

\- J'aimerais te croire.

Nous restons un long moment silencieux. Je ferme les yeux. C'est la première fois que je dis clairement ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Il me reste certainement moins d'années à vivre que d'années vécues. Et même si cela a été difficile à accepter, je l'ai fait. Mais pour Jacob cela semble trop compliqué, ou il lui faudra du temps pour accepter la vérité. Pour perdre l'espoir. J'aimerai le réconforter, mais je n'ai pas les mots qui pourraient le soulager.

Je pose ma main sur un de ses bras chauds. Je suis encore là pour l'instant, et je préférerais qu'il oublie ce que je viens de lui confier si c'est pour me regarder comme si j'allais mourir dans la seconde.

\- Je pourrais toujours tenter d'être un vampire... plaisantai-je.

Sa grimace vient du fond du cœur. Et je me sens étrangement plus légère. Bien sûr je ne pense pas sérieusement me laisser mordre, mais peut-être que Jacob à raison : une solution existe quelque part dans ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvre devant moi.

\- Tu vois qu'il y a une solution ! Et puis ça expliquerait pourquoi cet idiot de Seth les aime autant !

\- Jacob...

\- Tente ta chance Isleen, et je suis certain que nous trouverons une solution pour te garder ici.

\- L'espoir fait vivre.

\- Alors espère !

* * *

Et voilà ! Un peu commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Cette semaine a été un peu chargée, si bien que ma motivation pour écrire est en berne... J'ai à peine franchit le cap d'une page pour le chapitre 36... Mais bon on va se motiver ! Il faut se motiver ! Le nombre de lecteurs silencieux augmente donc je me crois en droit d'espérée que cette histoire vous plait.

Je voulais remercier tout particulièrement mes deux bêtas pour leur travail efficace et aussi Doumbea pour sa review qui m'a motivée à continuer à écrire !

Donc voici le chapitre 11 et le retour d'Isleen à la vrai vie. L'histoire à clairement prit un tournant et à présent le suspense devrait monter petit à petit.

J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec impatience !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** L'univers de Twilight, ainsi que la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Clair obscur

Les ombres m'entourent, alors que je cours dans la forêt profonde. J'étouffe au milieu des arbres de fumée gigantesques. Il n'y a aucune lumière autour de moi. Je suis perdue, prisonnière des fantômes qui s'effacent sous mes doigts. Le ciel et le sol se confondent, m'oppressant un peu plus à chaque pas. J'erre dans ce dédale depuis des heures, sans que mes jambes n'arrivent à trouver le chemin qui me sauvera. Mes pieds nus se blessent sur le sol, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. J'ai peur...

Car derrière moi quelque chose de terrifiant me poursuit. Sans nom et sans visage, mais pire que le diable. Impossible de ne pas fuir. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Et je m'enfonce dans les bois. Courir, toujours plus loin.

Des yeux rouges me suivent inlassablement apparaissant sur la terre, devant moi, dans les ombres. L'angoisse monte. Je cours, mais invariablement je ralenti. Les ombres m'entourent et le froid m'envahit. Bientôt je ne peux plus bouger. Et la douleur grimpe...

Le brouillard se dissipe devant moi alors que je ne peux pas m'enfuir pour laisser apparaître une chambre d'hôpital. Je suis couchée sur le lit, aussi blanche que la mort. Froide et figée. Je rencontre mon propre regard. Je veux me débattre, mais je suis piégée dans mon propre corps. Le sol se teint de rouge, recouvrant tout sur son passage. Et j'aperçois Seth étendu au sol.

\- NON !

Je me débats avec mon drap trempé de sueur. Je tombe au sol, me dépêchant de me relever. La fièvre me déstabilise, si bien que je me cogne au mur qui tangue. Fébrile, je réussis tout de même à m'effondrer à côté de la cuvette des toilettes avant de vomir. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours ce qui rend la bile encore plus brulante dans ma gorge.

Mes pensées s'éclaircissent peu à peu. Avaler mes calmants à jeun et à sec n'était certainement pas une bonne idée... Surtout que je n'étais déjà pas au meilleur de ma forme. Sans parler du cauchemar... Et de ma discussion avec Jacob hier.

Cette journée commence mal. Et je dois aller au lycée aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire revoir Seth et les autres. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à cela. En fait je ne le serais probablement jamais. Comment le pourrais-je ? C'est tellement incroyable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé en voyant Jacob se transformer devant moi. Et pourtant je sais que c'est la réalité.

Mais dans quel monde vit-on ?

Je pose ma tête contre le plastique froid pour reprendre mes esprits.

Que suis-je censé faire ? Il m'est impossible de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne peux pas non plus les ignorer. Après tout, le Seth que je connais à toujours était un... un... Enfin, il est toujours le même. Jacob aussi, et je suppose qu'il en est de même pour les autres. Leur secret n'est qu'une autre partie d'eux même. Ils n'ont pas changé depuis que je les ai rencontrés. Mais savoir qu'il se transforme en une chose incroyable change tant de choses. Et j'ai peur des conséquences de leurs révélations.

Puis-je vivre dans un monde où les contes sont la réalité ?

\- Ca va ? s'inquiète mon tuteur.

Je lève la tête vers lui, encore nauséeuse. Je tire la chasse d'eau pour me laisser le temps de reprendre un peu contenance. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec mes tuteurs. Ils n'ont rien à se faire pardonner et pourtant je sens une sorte de rancœur entre nous. Dire que jusque là je me trouvais plutôt bien au milieu d'eux. A présent la gêne est revenue.

Mon tuteur est toujours là, m'observant inquiet. Je me relève pour lui faire face et lui montrer que ça va aller. Il fronce les sourcils, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je ne pense pas que Jacob ai prévenu quelqu'un avant de débarquer dans ma chambre. Aussi, personne ne peut savoir que j'ai dû accepter la vérité. Même si il est évident que dans quelques heures je vais devoir respecter ma résolution : garder espoir et tenter ma chance.

\- Je vais appeler l'école pour leur dire que tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui...

\- Non ! je soupire. Je... Je ne veux pas rater les cours. Ca ira.

Il me regarde un long moment, cherchant à voir si je suis réellement en état de sortir de la maison. J'espère qu'il est convaincu, car je ne veux pas rester enfermée ici. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me rendre à l'école non plus, mais je crois que c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire. Par expérience, je sais que sécher les cours n'est jamais une solution. Les rumeurs reviennent, les professeurs s'inquiètent... Sans compter qu'ici l'infirmière risque de me faire la leçon et Jacob qui viendra certainement me chercher par la peau des fesses. Alors autant prendre les devants, même si je suis terrifiée.

Il finit par s'en aller et descendre les escaliers. Wapi jappe en bas pour que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Je me rince la bouche et sors de la salle de bain, manquant de rentrer dans ma tutrice. Elle parait surprise de me voir hors de ma chambre. Je baisse les yeux et je m'écarte pour la laisser passer. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre lorsque j'entends sa voix.

\- Isleen, je suis désolée si nous t'en demandons trop... Nous allons faire plus d'efforts pour que tu te sentes bien ici.

Je me fige en sentant la peine dans sa voix. Suis-je à ce point ingrate pour qu'ils doutent d'eux et de leur bienveillance ? Je ne sais pas comment leur dire qu'ils ont déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et que c'est simplement mes états d'âmes et mes peurs qui nous séparent.

La discussion avec Jacob me revient. Ai-je laissé les gens autour de moi prendre sur eux sans rien leur donner en retour. Je crois que j'ai été bien égoïste depuis mon arrivée. A force de trop vouloir me protéger, je n'ai pas pris en compte les personnes qui m'entouraient. Je crois que Jacob à raison, il est temps que j'arrête de fuir et que j'avance.

\- Je dois moi aussi faire des efforts.

J'ignore laquelle de nous deux est la plus surprise. Pour la premières fois depuis des années j'ai décidé de ne plus avoir peur des autres et du mal qu'ils peuvent me faire. Car cette fois ils m'ont prouvé qu'ils ne me rejetteront pas. Et cette fois je crois que je peux espérer que mes tuteurs deviennent autre chose.

Je me retourne pour la voir me sourire doucement et cette fois je rentre vraiment dans ma chambre.

Je m'habille tranquillement, sans prendre garde à ce que je mets. Et puis je vois la polaire de Seth posée sur ma chaise. J'ai ne lui ai pas rendu depuis la fête au bord de la plage. J'ignore si c'est volontaire ou non. Toujours est-il que ce matin elle me tend les bras. Je m'en saisi et sens l'odeur de Seth m'entourer. Je me sens étrangement bien.

Le petit déjeuné se passe en silence, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. L'ambiance est simplement sereine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le journal dont la première page est encore concentrée sur le tueur en série de Seattle. Encore deux personnes. Une petite voix me souffle que cette fois encore ce sont peut-être des vampires. Qu'elle étrange idée... Cela change énormément la perception du monde de savoir ce genre de choses. C'est à se demander comment l'existence de ces créatures surnaturelles est restée secrète. Enfin, je dois faire partie de la minorité d'individus qui connaît la vérité. Mais je ne pense pas m'y habituer facilement.

Le monde est bien plus mystérieux qu'on veut bien le croire. L'homme a un prédateur, qui lui même peut-être détruit. D'une certaine façon l'ordre des choses ne change pas, l'humain est simplement moins puissant qu'on le pense. Je me demande si cela va changer quelque chose. Vais-je réussir à me comporter normalement avec eux maintenant que je sais que des bêtes se cachent en eux ? En même temps depuis que je les connais ça a toujours était le cas. Jacob à toujours était l'alpha d'une meute de loup. Seth un loup-garou protecteur de sa tribu, imprégné d'une visage-pâle...

\- Jacob arrives, m'informe ma tutrice.

Je sors dehors pour le rejoindre directement à sa voiture. Il a l'air épuisé. Je m'assois à ses côtés alors qu'il se frotte les yeux. Ses cernes sont impressionnantes, presque aussi grandes que les miennes...

\- Bien dormi ? dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Mieux que toi apparemment.

\- Je me suis couché il y a moins de deux heures. Le boulot de loup est très chiant parfois. Et puis Seth n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner avec la conversation qu'on a eu hier soir. Franchement je te souhaite bien du courage, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être casse-pied parfois !

\- Parce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, quand on est sous notre forme de loup la meute partage ses pensées. Toutes ses pensées. Heureusement que Leah était là, sinon je crois qu'il aurait encore finit la nuit à veiller sous ta fenêtre...

\- Quoi !

\- Ah merde, je ne devais pas t'en parler... Bah ça lui apprendra ! Depuis qu'il est imprégné Seth dors dans la forêt qui donne sur ta chambre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une manière d'être proche de toi comme une autre. Lui dit pas, sinon il va se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre en racontant des bêtises...

Il n'aurait pas pu se taire ? Je fais comment moi ? Déjà que je ne sais toujours pas si je dois prendre le risque de me rapprocher plus de Seth, même si Jacob croit qu'il y a une solution. Devrais-je commencer à espérer ? A croire que l'avenir n'est pas fait que de tempête ?

\- Isleen, tu vas faire comme si de rien n'étais avec Seth ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible... En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais gérer le Seth que je connais et votre secret. C'est un peu compliqué pour moi...

\- Tant que ce n'est pas retour à la case départ, je pense qu'il peut gérer. Par contre maintenant il est hors de question que tu échappes aux pauses et surtout celle du midi avec nous ! Tu sais tout de nous alors il n'y a plus aucune excuse à ton isolement.

Je ne réponds pas, mais de toute façon je ne sais pas si cela m'ennuie vraiment. Il se gare à sa place habituelle et cette fois-ci je l'attends. Je n'ai pas revue les garçons depuis qu'ils m'ont avoué leur secret. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise, sans parler de ma relation avec Seth, dont je connais à présent la profondeur...

\- Allez viens, je vais te protéger contre les loups...

\- Venant d'un exhibitionniste, détourneur d'enfant, je ne suis pas certaine que je puisse te faire confiance...

\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! Hey Seth, voilà ta chère et tendre !

Je rougie avant de lui retourner un regard noir. Il souri en savourant sa petite vengeance. Sauf que bien sûr une partie des élèves dehors à entendu sa plaisanterie... Et qu'il me regarde, moi l'étrangère, intégrer le clan très fermé de ces indiens. Même si eux ne savent pas la vérité, je sais qu'ils sentent la différence.

Seth n'a pas réagit. En fait il ne me regarde même pas. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit faire, après mon enfermement... Je suppose que mon rejet l'a bien plus affaibli que je ne croyais. Jacob m'a dit qu'il avait peur d'avoir perdu tout ce que nous avions créé. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, même si tout est différent maintenant que je sais de quoi il retourne, je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

\- Salut...

Je viens de faire le premier pas et je ne regrette rien, parce qu'avec un seul mot je viens d'allumer un soleil. Ses yeux sombres se lèvent sur moi et nous sommes liés. Au travers de ses orbes noirs je lis le soulagement de me voir lui parler normalement, l'espoir de ne pas avoir tout gâché et un tumulte de sentiments que je ne suis pas encore prête à affronter. J'espère qu'il comprend que dans l'absolu sa nature de loup ne change rien pour moi, même si le monde dans lequel il vit me terrifie. Parce que quoi qu'il soit, il est toujours le Seth que j'ai appris à connaître.

\- Salut ! Alors remise de tes émotions ?

\- Quil... soupire Embry.

\- Tais-toi, espèce de grand maladroit ! grogne Jacob en lui claquant la tête.

Je les regarde s'amuser à se battre pendant au moins cinq minutes. Embry semble blasé devant cette scène quotidienne... Enfin il peut toujours faire croire que cela l'ennui, parce que je l'entends les pousser à continuer en se moquant d'eux. Je n'avais pas tord en les comparant à une meute de chiens fous... C'est tellement incroyable de les voir au milieu de nous autres humains et de savoirs qu'une bête immense se cache en eux.

\- Tu vas mieux...

Je me retourne vers Seth, qui n'a toujours pas arrêté de me fixer. Sa présence me fait du bien, trop même. J'essaye de ne pas trop le montrer et de rester le plus naturel possible, cherchant la sensation rassurante du lien qui nous unissait avant le feu de camp.

\- Oui. En tout cas je suis moins fatiguée que toi.

\- Les inconvénients du secret...

\- Oui, il me semble qu'on m'en a parlé.

Je me rapproche un peu de lui pour éviter Jacob et Quil qui continue de se chamailler pour rien. Je me sens étrangement légère ce matin, comme si être au milieu d'eux m'allégeait du poids qui m'oppresse habituellement.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De me parler, d'accepter... ce que je suis.

\- Euh... De rien...

Il me regarde avec un sourire doux dont il a le secret. Ses pupilles chocolat croisent les miennes et je sens la chaleur bienfaitrice se répandre dans mon corps. Je me sens bien, tranquille. Peut-être que Jacob à raison. Ma place est ici à côté de Seth.

Et je me sens sourire. Vraiment. Il me regarde étonné, alors que son bonheur se respire. Ma main touche ma bouche. Je sourie vraiment... Sans me forcer, sans lutter. Une vraie manifestation de contentement. Et le savoir me donne encore plus envie de sourire.

I&amp;S

La sonnerie de midi résonne enfin. Je pose mon stylo, massant ma main fatiguée. Deux heures à gratter sans fin en essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les soupires de Quil et Jacob. Autrement dit, un vrai calvaire. Heureusement qu'Embry est un peu plus sérieux, mais vu les mines qu'ils affichent tous les trois, je ne suis pas certaine qu'un seul soit vraiment en état de suivre le cours. Quil n'a prit aucune note. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus c'est le silence entre eux. Comme si ils n'avaient même plus la force de parler, ce qui est inquiétant, surtout pour Quil.

Je range mes affaires dans mon trieur, avant de chercher mes médicaments cachés au fond de mon sac. Je n'ai plus d'antidouleur, ni de calmants. J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la dose ces derniers jours. Je dois retourner à la pharmacie ce soir. Mes tuteurs m'ont donnés l'argent vendredi lorsque je leur en ai parlé. Ça me gêne toujours un peu de leur demander des sous, même si je sais que l'assistance sociale leur verse de quoi payer mes frais médicaux.

Le problème, c'est que l'hiver approche à grands pas, et que je n'ai pas vraiment des vêtements adaptés à la réserve. Et j'ai un peu peur de leur demander de l'argent pour refaire une partie de ma garde robe. Ils seraient capables de me donner des affaires déjà usagées... Et ce n'est pas vraiment au goût de la citadine que je reste. Je suis un peu embêtée... Avec mes précédents tuteurs je faisais les magasins seule. Ici, il faudrait que j'emprunte la voiture pour aller jusqu'à Port Angeles...

Heureusement pour moi, la veste de Seth est assez classique pour me servir de manteau efficacement. Et me voir la porter aujourd'hui n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Bien au contraire.

\- C'est quand tu veux Isleen ! grogne Jacob. Mais je te préviens : s'il n'y a rien à manger, c'est toi qui nous serviras de repas !

Je remarque enfin qu'ils m'attendent, et moi perdue dans mes pensées je ne les ai pas vus. Tous les trois sont près de la porte, et je crois que mes repas en solitaire sont bel et bien finis. Je me lève en grimaçant un peu. La crise couplée à mon enfermement a laissé mes muscles aussi durs que du marbre... Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me remettre un jour de cette foutue soirée !

\- Je croyais que vous étiez gentils ?

\- De toute façon Seth ne le laisserez pas te toucher ! rigole Quil. Même si Jacob est le plus fort d'entre nous, il se défend bien !

\- Sans oublier Leah qui viendra l'aider !

\- Sans oublier que de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas la toucher parce qu'elle est avec moi !

Je lève les yeux en voyant Seth qui nous attend dans les escaliers. Il a du entendre notre conversation et souri doucement. Je descends quelques marches, mais dans leur entrain les garçons me bousculent un peu. Je ne peux que me raccrocher à Seth en rougissant, pour éviter de tomber plus bas.

Ses mains chaudes remontent sur ma taille et me stabilisent contre lui. Je prie pour que le couloir soit vide, posant ma tête sur l'épaule de l'indien. Si quelqu'un doute encore qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous je crois que notre attitude parle pour nous.

\- Faites un peu attention ! grogne Seth à l'encontre de ses amis.

\- On ne va pas lui faire de mal !

\- Ils m'ont promis de me dévorer si il n'y avait plus rien à manger en bas, souriais-je.

\- C'était une plaisanterie ! se justifie Quil. De toute façon c'est Jacob qui l'a dit.

\- Ferme-là Quil ! On voulait juste la faire bouger un peu plus vite.

\- On a cru qu'elle s'était momifiée sur sa chaise ! poursuivit Embry.

Je continue de sourire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Seth me lâche, mais je reste contre lui. Je n'ai plus envie de me prendre la tête. Car je veux croire que l'instinct de Seth ne l'a pas trompé, et qu'il y a une solution quelque part de ce monde. Je sens Seth se détendre en voyant que je reste près de lui. Les choses changent petit à petit. Nous finissons dans le couloir, obligés de faire la queue. Jacob râle contre moi et ma lenteur.

\- De un, si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur au point de me déclencher une crise, je serais dans un meilleur état. De deux, tu es venu me déranger en pleine nuit pour parler. De trois, vous avez dormi toute la matinée et j'ai du résister au sommeil pour prendre des notes. Mais si je suis si lente, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elles vous servent à quelque chose.

Seth se retient de rire devant la mine de chiens battus qu'ils me montrent. Il finit par craquer en leur indiquant que je n'ai pas tord. Que se sont eux les maladroits, et que lui n'a personne pour prendre des notes alors qu'il est fatigué.

\- En plus, j'ai rien compris au cours de maths de ce matin, se plaint-il. Et je ne peux pas demander à Leah de m'aider, elle va encore m'engueuler parce que je sors le soir.

Jacob me jette un coup d'œil, mais j'ai compris. Seth ne sort pas le soir. Il dort à ma fenêtre, pour être le plus souvent possible proche de moi. Je me demande comment les loups font pour ne pas voir l'imprégnation comme une malédiction.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider, proposais-je avant de m'en rendre compte.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci !

\- Tu vois en fait Seth, c'est toi le plus favorisé ! soupire Quil.

\- Son instinct est simplement meilleur que le tiens, se désole Embry. Toi tu as juste droit aux robes de princesses et aux caprices !

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais Claire est si jeune par rapport à Quil. Ça ne doit pas être simple pour lui de gérer cela. Jacob est un peu dans le même cas. Même si son imprégnée est plus vieille. Je me demande comment ils conçoivent la chose... Seth est moi n'avons pas ce problème. Ma situation est peut-être plus simple que celle des autres par certains côtés. Jacob et Quil condamnés à attendre que leurs imprégnés grandissent, Sam à contempler les blessures qu'il a causé à Emily... Oui, sans ma maladie la situation serait presque simple.

\- On est invité chez toi ce soir, me prévient Seth. On pourrait faire ça avant, si ça ne te gêne pas... Je peux même t'emmener après les cours. Enfin si tu veux. Ne te sens pas obligée...

\- Non, c'est peut-être plus pratique. Il faut juste que je prévienne ton oncle et ta tante. Et je dois passer à la pharmacie avant.

\- Euh, la pharmacie est fermée le lundi. Il faut aller à Forks. Mais c'est bon, si on part à 16h30 on a largement le temps.

\- Ah, tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? Il doit me rester une ancienne boite quelque part...

\- Si c'est pour tes médicaments la question ne se pause même pas, conclu-t-il.

En clair je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je ne sais pas comment il perçoit la maladie. J'en ai parlé à Jacob, mais a-t-il tout dit à Seth ? A vrai dire j'évite généralement de me préoccuper de comment les autres perçoivent mon état de santé. Généralement, parce que leurs réactions m'angoisse ou me peine. Mais là, après en avoir discuté avec Jacob, après avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce qui m'entourait, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je les suis dans la queue. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais arriver à manger. Je n'ai pas faim, mais je prends quand même de tout. Pour au moins faire semblant un maximum. Les assiettes des autres sont deux fois plus remplies que les miennes, et pourtant ils tentent encore d'en avoir plus. Peut-être que c'est aussi pour nourrir la bête en eux qu'ils mangent autant, parce que là ils passent vraiment pour des goinfres.

A mon grand étonnement, nous nous installons tous les cinq à une table à l'écart. Ils sembleraient que pour faciliter les choses, ils aient renoncé à manger avec leurs amis. Je pose mon plateau à côté de celui de Seth, sortant mes médicaments. A peine installés les garçons sont déjà en train de dévorer la nourriture. Embry fronce les sourcils en me voyant sortir tous mes cachets.

\- Mais tu es une vraie armoire à pharmacie !

Quil et son manque de tact. Toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais c'est aussi une chose que j'apprécie chez lui, parce que ma maladie n'est pas assez importante pour lui pour l'empêcher de plaisanter dessus.

\- Une vraie droguée, je lui réponds pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est juste ton traitement où ?

\- Quil !

\- Non, c'est bon. Ça ne me gêne pas...enfin plus. De toute façon vous m'avez déjà vu faire une crise, et je ne peux pas faire pire.

\- C'est clair ! acquiesce le plus trapu. Et donc ?

\- Ça c'est mon traitement de fond. Des anticonvulsifs pour limiter les crises. Et puis je prends aussi des fortifiants pour éviter de mettre des heures à me remettre. Le reste se sont des antidouleurs et des calmants... C'est pour l'après crise. Et encore, avant j'en prenais deux fois plus.

Seth reste silencieux, les sourcils froncés, malgré le fait que la conversation ai dérivé sur un autre sujet. Il me souri quand il voit que je le regarde, mais la plupart du temps il a la mine sombre. Je crois que je vais devoir prendre sur moi et aborder le sujet cet après-midi. Après-tout, si nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre il va falloir passer au dessus de la maladie.

I&amp;S

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait avant de sortir. Je m'emmitoufle dans la polaire de Seth, mais j'ai encore froid. Jacob est parti après que je l'ai convaincu que je pouvais attendre Seth seule. Nous sommes sorti plus tôt, et il n'y a pas de raison qu'il perde son temps à attendre avec moi, surtout qu'il doit aller voir Renesmée.

Il reste moins de cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, et je suis gelée, je prie pour que le temps avance plus vite. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Le vent souffle plus fort et j'hésite à rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais j'ai un peu peur de croiser l'infirmière ou d'autres élèves, si bien que je reste lovée contre le mur.

Au dessus de ma tête des mouettes chantent malgré la pluie. Je vais vraiment devoir aller m'acheter de quoi survivre ici. Malgré mon manteau, la polaire de Seth et mon haut je tremble presque. La fatigue n'aidant pas, j'ai l'impression de faire une crise tellement j'ai froid. Je me décide à arpenter le devant de l'école en espérant me réchauffer, ce qui ne marche pas vraiment. Mes cheveux se trempent sous la bruine froide, et je me demande si la situation peut encore s'empirer...

La musique dans mes oreilles me donne du courage pour continuer à bouger. Il fait vraiment trop froid dans ce pays. Je me demande si je pourrais un jour aller visiter les états chauds comme la Californie et le Brésil. Depuis toute petite je regarde les livres de voyages, espérant un jour pouvoir contempler les ruines grecques, visiter l'Italie, goûter des macarons à Paris, voir les cerisiers en fleurs au Japon... Mais je sais aussi que je risque de ne pas connaître autre chose que l'État de Washington et la pluie. Enfin, je peux toujours rêver.

J'aperçois Seth dès qu'il sort. Il semble me chercher du regard, n'écoute pas du tout ses camarades de classe qui lui parlent. Je reste là, à le regarder au naturel, au milieu des autres, lorsque je ne suis pas là. Il fait peut-être un peu plus jeune parce qu'il se fait chahuter, mais sinon rien ne change. C'est toujours le même Seth.

Il me tourne le dos alors que je me rapproche. Je pause ma main sur son bras pour lui signaler ma présence. Ses yeux brillent en me voyant. En fait il rayonne.

\- Seth ! Ça te dis qu'on travaille les maths ensemble ? J'ai bien vue que tu n'avais rien suivi aujourd'hui ! lui demande une des filles de sa classe.

\- Non, c'est bon. Isleen va m'aider ce soir, je pense que ça suffira...

\- Tu es certain ? insiste-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

\- Oui.

C'est étrange de la voir réagir ainsi. Parce qu'il est clair qu'elle est jalouse de moi. Ça me paraît complètement grotesque... Il y a quelque semaines elle n'aurait pas envié ma place, mais aujourd'hui que je suis proche de Seth, et que nous le montrons d'une certaine façon, elle me déteste un peu. Tant pis pour elle. Je ne vais pas m'excuser. De toute façon Seth est imprégné... Elle n'a apparemment plus aucune chance. C'est en réalisant qu'elle aurait pu être à ma place que je me rapproche de lui. Stupidement. Selon Jacob, Seth ne peut pas voir une autre personne que moi, et je me retrouve avec un sentiment de possessivité accru...

Il me rapproche de lui d'un bras, et je me réchauffe un peu. Il reste à parler avec quelques indiens, et je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas du le faire depuis longtemps. Depuis que nous sommes imprégnés en fait. Parce qu'il cherche ma présence. Je devrais peut-être faire plus attention à lui. Je n'imaginais pas ce qu'un loup pouvait faire pour être proche de son imprégnée...

Je me laisse aller contre lui, un peu plus à chaque minute. La fatigue me tombe dessus. Mes yeux se ferment, et Seth doit sentir qui je faiblis parce qu'il s'excuse auprès de ses amis et m'entraîne vers sa voiture. Je monte vite, me laissant aller sur la banquette. J'ai tellement envie de dormir.

\- Tu as l'air gelé... s'inquiète-t-il... Le chauffage va mettre un peu de temps à démarrer. Ça va aller ?

Pour toute réponse, et sous le coup d'une pulsion, je me colle contre lui en soupirant. Il est si chaud... Il sent si bon.

\- Ça va aller.

Il démarre et nous emmènent vers Forks. Je somnole, bercée par la respiration de Seth. Nous ne parlons pas. Pas besoin de mots pour profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Le feu douillet dans ma poitrine gonfle de plus en plus. Seth a allumé une flamme en moi, et elle ne cesse de grandir. Parce que nous l'entretenons tous les deux. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'on pourrait qualifier notre relation avec Seth aujourd'hui. En fait, peu m'importe. Ce qui est certain c'est que le feu gronde en moi, et que je vais bientôt avoir besoin de plus. De bien plus...

\- Ne t'endors pas, on arrive bientôt.

\- Tu peux parler, tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que moi...

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement avec les rondes.

\- Les rondes ?

\- Jacob ne t'en a pas parlé ? Je ne veux pas que tu flippes...

\- Vas-y, de toute façon je vais devoir m'habituer aux trucs surnaturels maintenant.

Il nous rapproche un peu plus, comme s'il voulait se rassurer. Mais je suis bien là avec lui malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup. En réalité j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec tout cela. Ca ne fait que deux jours que je connais la vérité et quelques heures que je l'ai vraiment accepté... J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un monde parallèle. Il va simplement falloir attendre que je prenne mes marques.

Hum, des vampires tentent de rentrer sur notre territoire depuis plusieurs semaines. En fait le plus bizarre c'est qu'ils cherchent à passer par la réserve alors que nous les pourchassons à chaque fois, et qu'ils n'ont pas pris contact avec les Cullen.

\- Des vampires ? je murmure. A la réserve ?

\- Non, ils ne sont jamais arrivés jusqu'ici. C'est pour ça que l'on fait des rondes avec l'autre meute. Pour les empêcher de toucher aux humains. Mais rien n'y fait. Ils doivent se nourrir ailleurs et revenir à chaque fois. Enfin bref, c'est un peu compliqué.

\- Super compliqué. Vous n'avez jamais peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ?

\- Oui et non. Nous sommes nombreux, plus que n'importe quelle bande de vampires nomades, et les Cullen nous aident. Et puis nous sommes taillés pour la chasse aux vampires... Mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Enfin, on n'a jamais eu de problèmes définitifs.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça... Tu as vu Jacob ? On est presque tous comme lui, en plus petit bien sûr... Alors à plusieurs contre un même vampire...

\- Jacob, c'est un loup particulier ?

\- C'est notre alpha. Comme une meute de vrai loup. Après viens Leah, juste parce qu'elle est plus vieille que moi, puis moi, Embry et Quil. C'est pareil dans la meute de Sam. Il est l'alpha et Jared et Paul ses seconds.

\- Il y a toujours eu deux meutes ?

\- Non, c'est assez récent. Avant nous étions tous soumis à l'autorité de Sam.

\- Mais ?

\- Je dois tout reprendre du début pour que tu comprennes. Bella, la fille du compagnon de ma mère est arrivée il y a trois ans à Forks. Edward, un des membres de la famille des Cullen est tombé amoureux d'elle. Enfin c'était réciproque. Mais ils ont eu pas mal d'ennui avec les nomades, et puis le clan dirigeant des vampires. Enfin bref, je te passe les détails. Et avec le nombre important de sang-froids fréquentant la région, la plupart des Quileutes en âge de muter se sont transformés. Et nous nous sommes réunis sous l'autorité de Sam. Mais Bella est tombée enceinte d'Edward après leur mariage. Elle était encore humaine. Ça a foutu un boxon fou. Sam voulait la tuer, mais Jacob a refusé.

\- Il pouvait ?

\- Oui, parce qu'il était destiné à devenir l'alpha.

\- Il tenait tant que ça à Bella ?

\- Et bien en fait, il en a été amoureux pendant longtemps. Il en a beaucoup souffert d'ailleurs. Mais heureusement Bella a mis au monde Renesmée. Et il s'est imprégné. Ça a été un vrai soulagement.

\- Et en refusant l'autorité de Sam il a créé sa propre meute ?

\- En fait, il a fallut le convaincre. Il voulait devenir un solitaire, mais j'aime trop les Cullen pour les laisser se faire tuer. Du coup je l'ai rejoins. Leah m'a suivi pour me protéger, même si elle déteste les vampires. Embry et Quil nous ont rejoins après la naissance de Nessie et la transformation de Bella.

Je me souviens que Jacob m'a parlé de cette amitié entre Seth et les Cullen, lorsque nous discutions dans la forêt. Il me semblait pourtant que les vampires sont les ennemis naturels des loups...

\- Ça ne te gêne pas d'être ami avec des vampires ?

\- Non, souri-t-il. Parce qu'ils sont aussi humains que moi, ils ont juste un régime alimentaire particulier.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi tolérant avec la différence ? pensais-je tout haut.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien, que ça soit avec le côté vampirique, ta nature de loup ou... ou ma maladie, on dirait que ça ne te dérange pas. Que nous sommes des personnes aussi normales que possible. J'ai du mal à avoir la même conception du monde que toi.

Il réfléchit avant de me répondre.

\- Personne n'est « normal » Isleen. Peu importe la personne que tu rencontreras, elle aura toujours quelque chose de particulier. Et tu ne peux pas dire que ta maladie ne me dérange pas.

Ses derniers mots ont étés grondés, mais quand je tente de me séparer de lui, son bras m'emprisonne contre son flan.

\- Je t'aime toi, toute entière. Mais tu ne peux pas croire que je suis indifférent quand je te vois prendre des tonnes de médicaments, que je te vois convulser sur le sol, ou quand j'entends dans les pensées de Jacob que tu penses mourir bientôt !

Sa poigne est tellement forte que je vais finir par avoir un bleu sur mon épaule. Il est vraiment énervé, et il finit par se garer rapidement le long d'un trottoir. Ces mains tremblent sur le volant. Et là je sens que quelque chose ne va pas !

\- Seth calme-toi... Je sais que j'ai dit ça, mais... c'est la vérité.

\- Tais-toi ! murmure-t-il. Je ne vais pas me contrôler si tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu vas m'abandonner...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Seth, si jamais je m... pars, ce n'est parce que je l'aurais choisit. Je me sens bien ici avec toi. Et Jacob m'a fait promettre d'espérer... De croire qu'il y avait une solution...

Il se calme, et je caresse doucement le bras contre lequel je suis appuyée.

\- Je sais ce que tu as proposé.

\- C'était juste pour rire. Peut-être que les médecins finirons par comprendre ce que j'ai, et qu'il y aura un traitement.

Je tais cependant le peu de probabilité pour que ça arrive. Mes paroles semblent pleines d'espoir, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne crois pas que la médecine puisse encore mettre d'un quelconque secours.

\- Et puis j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Pour l'instant le traitement fonctionne.

Il se détend peu à peu, et au bout de dix minutes ses tremblements ont complètement disparus. Il soupire et ferme les yeux Je ne connaitrais pas son secret je pourrais croire qu'il a frôlé la crise d'épilepsie. Ses yeux finissent par se tourner vers moi. Cette fois, je retrouve le Seth que je connais. Il m'accompagne à la pharmacie normalement, mais il est perdu dans ces pensées. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus sans mentir. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses rassurantes dans mon état. Alors à quoi bon.

La praticienne me donne l'ensemble des cachets qui me manquaient. Seth est dehors. Il téléphone à je ne sais qui, toujours est-il qu'il coupe dès que je sors du magasin.

La discussion m'a donné envie de rentrer. Seth accepte sans protester et nous retournons rapidement à la voiture. J'aimerai vraiment que ma maladie disparaisse. Au moins pour lui.

I&amp;S

\- Vous avez bientôt fini ? demande ma tutrice depuis la cuisine. Je vais commencer à mettre la table.

\- Oui, je viens juste de finir ! répond Seth. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer tous les deux en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Mais ne t'endors pas Seth, sinon après tu ne vas pas réussir à te réveiller et Sue va encore te disputer !

Je souri en le voyant râler. C'est bon de les voir ensemble. Une véritable famille. Seth range vite ces affaires et se vautre sur le canapé défoncé. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Il me fait signe de venir alors qu'il allume la télé et je m'installe à ses côtés. Les émissions qui passent à cette heure-ci me paraissent bien fades. C'est étrange de voir ces séries ici. Je me revois encore dans la banquette rouge vif de Janice en train de les regarder après une crise, ou en faisant mes devoirs...

J'ai envie de dormir. Ma tête tombe toute seule sur l'épaule de Seth alors que je ferme les yeux. Je le sens tourner la tête vers moi, et par des gestes délicats il me couche sur le canapé. Je fini par me servir de ses genoux comme oreillers. Il ajuste un plaid posé sur le canapé autour de moi. Et je me laisse aller.

En réfléchissant, je ne sais comment je fais pour ne pas rougir dans cette position. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un. Heureusement le sommeille m'emporte assez rapidement pour que j'oublie ma gêne, mon corps se lovant de lui même contre Seth.

I&amp;S

Une caresse légère me frôle les cheveux, et je grogne de plaisir. J'adore qu'on me caresse la base de la nuque. Ça me détends d'un coup, encore plus parfois que les médicaments.

Les doigts chauds continuent leur course, et je refuse de bouger de peur qu'ils s'arrêtent. Je me complais dans la sensation de bien être qui m'entoure, un soupire de bien être m'échappe. Ma tête est lovée contre une matière douce et chaude qui sent bon. Je me rapproche un peu de l'odeur avant d'être complètement collé à la source de chaleur. Qui vibre.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Je suis obligée de reculer un peu et je réalise enfin la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Ce que j'ai pris pour un coussin chaud était le ventre de Seth, et il a bougé parce qu'il rigole. Se sont ses doigts qui jouent avec mes cheveux depuis un moment. Il s'écarte un peu en voyant que je me réveille.

Sur le dos, je finis de remettre mes idées en ordre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais les autres sont arrivés. Lucas est installé dans un siège et regarde la télévision. Sa femme est avec Sue un peu plus loin, parlant de je ne sais quoi. Quand à Leah, elle est installée part terre à mes pieds, lisant un vieux roman.

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger...

\- Qui peut bien vouloir acheter des boules à neige, grogne Leah devant une pub. Il n'y a rien de plus retro que ça !

\- C'est une façon comme une autre d'avoir le souvenir d'un lieu, murmure ais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Tu en as ? se moque la sœur de Seth.

\- Plusieurs oui. En fait, une de chaque ville que j'ai dû quitter. Pour me rappeler que j'ai eu une place là-bas.

Seth fusille Leah du regard. Elle se lève en pestant contre l'imprégnation. Je n'aurais peut être pas du avouer que je faisais partie de ces personnes qui achètent des boules à neige, ou bien du lien qu'elles avaient avec mes précédentes maisons. Olympia, Everett, Tacoma, Seattle et maintenant La Push.

Pour éviter de trop s'appesantir sur le sujet je me lève, sans prendre garde à ma tête qui tourne. Je m'installe en fasse de Leah, entourée de Seth et de Sue. J'ai oublié mes médicaments.

Comme si il avait entendu mes pensées, Seth tend le bras et ramène le sac de la pharmacie. Je fouille dedans cherchant ce qu'il me faut, sans prendre garde aux yeux qui me fixent. Ils finiront par si habituer.

Rapidement Seth ne peut plus résister à l'envie de manger, et il commence à faire des provisions dans son assiette. Sa mère le dispute, mais elle doit surveiller Leah qui en fait autant. Cela me permet de manger en petite quantité sans que ça se voie.

Le repas se termine vite malgré les discutions sans fin. Mon tuteur entraîne sa nièce vers le garage, certainement pour parler de soins animaliers. Apparemment Leah veut suivre la carrière de son oncle. Les deux autres femmes débarrassent la table et continue à parler de la situation de la réserve.

Il ne reste plus que Seth et moi sur le canapé. Et je suis presque certaine que sa mère et sa tante nous espionnent en faisant la vaisselle. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Je me lève et je vois que Seth hésite à me suivre. Par faiblesse je lui fais signe de me suivre. Au moins un d'entre nous est enthousiaste à l'idée de monter les escaliers.

J'allume la lumière en tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise en voyant le regard curieux de Seth. Pour me donner une contenance je range quelques affaires qui traînent. Mon armoire ouverte l'attire et il y jette rapidement un petit coup d'œil.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as kidnappé ma veste ! rigole-t-il. Tu n'as rien pour lutter contre le froid d'ici.

\- Ca convenait parfaitement à Seattle, mais il fait encore plus froid à La Push...

\- C'est l'air marin...

Je me retourne pour le voir observer de près mes boules à neige. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres d'elles mais il n'ose pas les toucher, les mains dans le dos. Je le rejoins pour les fixer à mon tour. Je les connais par cœur à force de les observer, mais elles sont le seul lien que je garde avec mes précédentes familles.

\- Un de mes tuteurs m'en avait offert une, depuis j'en achète à chaque fois que je change de ville.

J'en attrape une pour lui monter.

\- Dessous il y a marqué le nom de ma famille d'accueil et le temps que j'ai passé avec eux.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant bougé...

Je hausse les épaules un peu gênée de parler de ça avec lui. Nerveusement la boule glisse entre mes doigts avant que je la repose de peur de la casser. Je n'aime pas ressasser les perpétuels abandons que j'ai subit. Il doit me prendre pour un cas difficile... Mais je vois bien à ses yeux que ce n'est pas ça.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Tu sais l'épilepsie peut vaincre beaucoup de famille, et je ne fais partie d'aucune d'elle.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, les yeux plongés dans les lames du parquet. Seth s'installe à côté de moi en silence. Nous regardons les étoiles qui apparaissent à ma fenêtre sans rien dire de plus. Je ne veux pas ré-aborder le sujet de ma maladie avec lui. Pas avec la réaction qu'il a eu toute à l'heure.

\- Raconte-moi, murmure-t-il.

\- Je suis née à Olympia le 7 juillet 19X. Où du moins c'est là-bas que ma mère m'a abandonné à l'hôpital général, emmitouflée dans une couverture à mon nom. Isleen Descroix. C'est la seule chose que l'on a pu obtenir de mon passé. J'ai été confiée à l'Etat, et adoptée par un couple d'avocat qui ne voulait pas passer par la grossesse. Mais leur carrière était trop prenante, alors on m'a confié aux Kellers à Tacoma. J'y ai passé toute mon enfance, et puis ils ont divorcés. J'ai du de nouveau rejoindre une autre famille. Je crois que je suis restée chez les Mc Douglas moins de deux ans. Ils se disputaient tout le temps, et je me suis enfuie de chez-eux. On m'a retrouvé aux alentours de Bellevue, dans un parc. Je venais de faire ma première crise. Je venais juste d'avoir onze ans. Au bout d'un an et deux hospitalisations ils m'ont rendu à l'assistance sociale, les frais étant trop chers malgré leur assurance. Je suis restée à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines sans comprendre pourquoi personne ne venait me voir avant qu'on m'annonce que les Princes allaient venir me chercher. J'ai déménagé à Everett, mais ma maladie s'est accentuée et les médecins ont décidé de me renvoyer à Seattle. On m'a installé chez les Porters, puis après deux ans aux Mallory. Mais Janice est tombée enceinte et je suis arrivée ici. Tu vois, ça n'a rien de vraiment réjouissant, ni d'intéressant d'ailleurs.

\- Si, ça explique beaucoup de choses. Et puis c'est un grand pas en avant que tu viens de faire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises tout ça.

Aucun de nous deux ne parle. Les souvenirs de mes multiples déménagements remontent. J'ignore à quoi il peut penser, mais je nous sens plus intime que jamais. Et puisque l'heure est aux confidences...

\- Ça fait quoi d'être un loup ?

\- C'est génial la plupart du temps. Tes sens sont développés, tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter, et puis la course... C'est un plaisir surhumain ! Mais bon il y a la chasse aux vampires, le partage des pensées et pleins d'autres petits trucs chiants au possible. Mais bon ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

\- Et l'imprégnation ?

\- Ça c'est peut-être le meilleur côté, maintenant que je suis imprégné. Enfin, surtout depuis que tu sembles l'accepter...

Nous ne disons plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Je le regarde jouer avec la boule à neige de Seattle. Il la renverse et regarde la neige tomber avec tristesse. Il répète son geste plusieurs fois, si bien que j'ai presque l'impression de ressentir l'apaisement que la véritable neige m'offre.

\- J'ai promis d'essayer, mais ça va peut-être prendre du temps, avant qu'on arrive vraiment à...à quelque chose.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plût ! une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?

Sinon à la semaine prochaine ! (normalement c'est férié donc je suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps de poster mais au plus tard mercredi).


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour,

Bon nous sommes mercredi, comme prévu j'ai profité de mon long week-end et je n'ai pas pu poster... Mais bon le chapitre est là ! Merci à ma bêta pour son efficacité ! Merci aussi a Doumbea qui a réussi a me remotivée pour poster.

Aujourd'hui un chapitre avec un peu d'action ! J'espère que cela vous motivera à me laisser une petite review, même un simple "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas"...

Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight, ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Premiers nuages

À peine sortie de la voiture j'aperçois son sourire. Malgré tout, ses traits sont encore plus tirés qu'hier. Il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup encore une fois. En fait, plus le temps passe et plus ils accumulent de la fatigue. Je les plains vraiment, ça ne dois pas être simple de gérer leur vie humaine et leur vie surnaturelle en même temps. Et pourtant ils sont là tous les matins, comme si de rien n'était.

Je laisse mes jambes me guider jusqu'à eux et ils font vraiment pitié. Quil dort à moitié, appuyé contre le mur. Embry à des cernes qui ressemblent à des valises, si bien qu'on ne voit presque plus ses yeux. Et Seth... Ses yeux restent vifs, mais tout son corps transpire la fatigue. En fait, je suis la seule personne malade et pour une fois la moins affaiblie...

\- La journée va être longue, soupire Jacob.

\- Ne dis pas ça alors qu'elle est à peine commencée...

-Je déteste les sangsus... Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elles tentent de passer par ici alors que nous sommes là... Elles sont trop bêtes ou quoi ?

Personne ne sait quoi répondre. Il y a certainement une raison pour laquelle les vampires tentent à tout prix de passer par là, même si à première vue cela semble illogique. C'est étrange, mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'ils parlent d'un jeu tant cela est surnaturel pour moi. Même si je tente de me convaincre que c'est vrai. Je me demande à quoi ressemble un vampire. Dire qu'il y en avait si près de moi lorsque j'étais à Seattle.

Ils soupirent tous de concert en entendant la sonnerie. Au fond, ils aimeraient eux aussi pouvoir dormir la nuit, sans penser au danger qui menace la tribu. Mais ils ne peuvent pas. Parce qu'ils se sentent responsable de la tribu. Je me demande comment réagiraient les Quileute s'ils savaient combien ils sont protégés par rapport au reste du monde. Peut-être même sont-ils les seuls à avoir des gardiens qui empêchent des buveurs de sang de les attaquer.

\- J'ai trop envie de dormir pour écouter quoi que se soit... grogne Quil. Surtout de l'histoire...

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre mes notes. Mais évite de ronfler, je pense que la prof s'en rendra compte.

\- Très drôle Isleen...

Entraînés par les autres élèves je me fais un peu bousculer. Heureusement que les garçons sont là, parce que sinon je crois que je me serais fait emporter par le courant. Seth nous quitte un étage avant le notre, et me souri avant de disparaître. Je continue à monter, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps.

Je crois que je vais vraiment finir par être amoureuse de lui. À mon plus grand étonnement. Et j'ai vraiment envie d'y croire.

I&amp;S

La mer est déchaînée, et on peut supposer qu'il y aura une tempête ce soir tant l'air est électrique. Le vent souffle fort en direction de l'école, si bien qu'à chaque vague des fines gouttes d'eau salée m'humidifient le visage. J'ai le goût du sel sur la langue, et ma peau frémis sous les gouttes froides.

Emportée dans l'air une mouette chasse des petits poissons proches du rivage. Ses ailes nacrées sont magnifiques. Fines et puissantes à la fois. Je rêverais presque de voler avec elle...

C'est un peu ce qui m'a attiré ici, à la limite entre le parking et la mer. De là, on a l'impression d'être au bout du monde. Le parking est complètement vide, mais Jacob et les autres sont en train de parler avec Sam et d'autres indiens. J'ai préféré m'éloigner, me sentant de trop. A ma gauche des lycéens de Forks ont voulus tenter leur chance pour faire du surf, mais les vagues sont trop puissantes, et ils restent figés sur la plage. Déçus.

Je me demande combien de temps va durée leur réunion. J'aurais aimé consacrer ce temps à autre chose. Profiter de la présence de Seth avant de rentrer. C'est un peu honteux à avouer, mais plus le temps passe, plus les moments loin de lui me pèse. Au début je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui m'arrivait, mais à présent, je peux m'être les mots dessus. Seth me manque, comme si sans sa présence je n'arrivais plus à tourner rond.

C'est peut-être encore pire que de tomber amoureuse.

Je soupire. Ils en ont encore pour un long moment... Mes poumons se gorgent de l'air pur et sauvage avant que je l'expire bruyamment. Le froid me brûle un peu la gorge, mais en même temps c'est agréable comme sensation.

\- Mets-ça ! Seth s'inquiète de retrouver un glaçon quand on aura finit de s'organiser.

Je passe mes bras dans le manteau que Quil me tend. Il s'installe à côté de moi, bras nus. A le voir on pourrait se croire en été, alors que l'hiver débute. Son blouson sent le bois et la mer, une odeur assez différente de celle de Seth ou de Jacob, mais il y a toujours cette petite fragrance chaude de loup. Il bouge un peu pour se coller à moi, et sa chaleur me détend un peu.

\- Tu ne reste pas avec les autres ?

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Et puis tous ces trucs de stratégie ça m'ennuie. De toute façon Seth et Embry sont suffisant pour aider Jacob. Toi non plus tu n'es pas restée.

\- Je ne me sens pas trop à ma place dans une discussion de loups et de vampires...

\- Tu t'habitueras. Et la meute de Sam est curieuse de te connaître, comme toutes les imprégnées. Ils sont un peu jaloux. Avec Seth, nous sommes plus de la moitie des loups de la meute de Jacob à nous êtres imprégnés.

\- Et c'est bien ?

\- Bah ouais ! C'est une sacrée chance. On ne sait pas trop qu'elle est la cause de l'imprégnation. Certains pensent que c'est le côté reproductif qui nous fait agir ainsi.

\- Reproductif ? je rougis.

\- Oui, rigole-t-il. Les imprégnées nous permettraient d'assurer une descendance capable de créer des loups de plus en plus puissant. Mais l'imprégnation de Jacob avec Nessie ne fonctionne pas bien avec cette théorie. D'autres pensent qu'il s'agit de rendre le loup plus fort.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi.

\- Je pense que les imprégnées sont un cadeau pour les loups, pour nous aider à mieux vivre. Que ça soit pour nous rendre plus fort, ou pour perpétuer la lignée. Mais bon, l'imprégnation de Seth remet elle aussi tout en cause.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Bah, tu sors un peu de l'ordinaire. A part Jacob et Nessie, nous nous sommes tous imprégnées de filles ayant des ascendances indiennes, et donc qui peuvent posséder les gênes permettant à ceux du loup de se transmettre. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

\- Et je suis malade, donc peu susceptible d'aider Seth.

\- Euh oui... Mais tu sais, comme dit mon grand-père, rien n'est irrémédiable à part la mort. Et encore, quand tu vois les Cullen, je les trouve plutôt humains pour des morts-vivants. Enfin, je ne te conseille pas de te laisser te transformer hein !

C'est étrange de ce dire que tous sont au courant de notre conversation avec Jacob. Leur partage de pensées et sacrément gênant pour garder quelque chose de privé.

Quil caresse pensivement un galet lisse vert, comme si c'était un trésor. Il le passe entre ses doigts avec dextérité certainement due à l'habitude. Vu comment il le fixe, je suis presque sûr que c'est un cadeau de Claire.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas d'être imprégné d'une petite fille ?

\- Non. Je crois que tu ne saisis pas bien ce qui te lie à Seth. Il faudrait qu'on l'on trouve un moyen de vous faire ressentir nos sentiments pour que vous compreniez. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, même le partage de pensée ne rend pas justice à nos émotions, à ce lien qui nous uni à vous. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas simple, je ne peux pas le dire à quelqu'un qui ne sais pas pour l'imprégnation. Claire est si petite. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle est mon amie, ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Ça n'a aucun sens à son âge.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu préférerais t'être imprégné de quelqu'un de ton âge ?

\- Jamais. Jacob m'a demandé un jour si j'avais pensé à regarder une autre personne en attendant que Claire grandisse... Mais la question ne se pose même pas. Un loup imprégné aime dans l'absolu. Peu importe votre âge, la personne que vous êtes, ce que vous faîtes... On vous aimera toujours. Alors non, je ne regrette pas que Claire soit si jeune. Parce que je ne l'attends pas. Elle est là. Je la vois, je la touche, je lui parle. Et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux. Je suppose qu'en grandissant nos désirs finiront par évoluer ensemble. Comme pour toi et Seth.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu ne te sens pas de plus en plus attirée par lui ? Parce que de loin, vous ressemblez déjà un couple. Tu cherches sa présence, et tu es détendu quand il est là. Pour l'instant il tente de se contrôler, mais on a tous très bien sentit qu'il va bientôt avoir besoin de plus. Et comme nous répondons au désir de nos imprégnées, je ne peux que supposer que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse.

Je rougie et je croise les doigts pour que personne n'ai entendu notre conversation. Je n'arrive déjà pas à m'avouer ce que je ressens pour Seth, alors le dire tout haut, n'en parlons pas. Les choses vont si vite, et je suis une aveugle perdue dans un monde inconnu. Pour l'instant je me laisse faire, mais je ne dois pas oublier que Seth est profondément lié à moi. Et que l'inverse est en train d'arriver.

Sans la peur de la mort, de la maladie, aurais-je déjà succombé ? Je n'ai pas envie de lui imposer cette part de ma vie, même si on semble déjà avoir fait le choix pour nous. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir à ma disparition, ce qui va finir par arriver, irrémédiablement.

Une bourrasque de vent projette mes cheveux devant moi, m'aveuglant. Une force surhumaine me pousse au sol, et je m'effondre sans résistance. Mes mains se blessent sur les cailloux alors que je roule par terre. Je finis sur le dos, perdue. Je tourne la tête vers Quil qui crie.

\- RECULE !

Je me relève trébuchante, un peu sonnée. Je fixe l'horizon sans comprendre sans attitude défensive. Ses yeux sont fixés vers le large alors que son corps tremble. Mais je ne vois rien. L'atmosphère est lourde. Il n'y a que la mer et les rochers. De l'écume aussi à cause des vagues. Et une tête humaine qui brille.

Je crie à mon tour. Et je ne peux plus bouger.

Là, au milieu de l'eau flotte un visage de femme. Je ne distingue pas clairement ses traits, mais elle est là. Résistant à la force de l'eau. Et j'ai l'irrémédiable impression d'être une biche devant un puma. Je ne peux plus respirer, les yeux braqués sur la tâche claire qui se démarque de l'eau.

Un vampire.

Cette simple idée semble me réveiller. Mais au lieu de reculer je tombe à genoux, prises de convulsions. Les frissons montent encore plus rapidement que d'habitude, et la douleur est déjà là. Bientôt se sont des spasmes qui me provoquent des halètements. Respirer... deviens... si dif...difficile. Ah ! Je me recroqueville prise dans la douleur. Mes muscles chauffent, tirent, se déchirent. Je n'entends plus rien, à part mon cœur dans sa violente course. Je pleur, j'ai presque envie de vomir. Je me mords la langue en voulant crier. Ma conscience reste seule éveillée subissant les assauts de la crise, m'écorchant la voix, les membres... Je... Tout... Mal... Pourquoi ? Ah ! Un craquement... un cri. Non... La brûlure monte, asphyxiant mes pensées. Tout se déchire...

Je hurle en sentant un choc dans ma poitrine. J'étouffe... Le monde devient brumeux et s'efface. Complètement.

I&amp;S

Perception. Que l'on flotte. Entre deux mondes. Et que quelque chose nous pousse. Plus loin. Hors du rien. L'obscurité s'éclaircit et devient brume cotonneuse. Lourd et grave. Les pensées qui tournent de plus en plus vite. Le réveil. Difficile. Long. Et les sensations qui reviennent. La douleur présente, même si devenu sourde. Toujours présente. Un son strident. Violent. Encore. Encore... Et encore. Bip. Bip. Bip. J'ai mal. Je ne me sens pas bien. La tête qui tourne et l'impression de n'avoir plus de corps. Le voile sombre se déchire. Mais je suis aveugle. De nouveau le son. Le blanc. Le noir. Toujours ce bruit. J'ouvre les yeux. Sans comprendre. Sans voir. Tout est trop clair. Mes paupières se referment et je respire. C'est difficile. A chaque inspiration c'est comme lutter contre une force invisible. Ma gorge me brûle. Bip. Bip. Bip. Et mon cerveau hurle des informations dans tous les sens. Et ce bruit incessant ! La mer. La douleur. Quil. Un cri. Et la chute. Et la peur et... Mais que ce Bip cesse ! Et... Et... Et un vampire.

Cette fois je me réveille complètement, grognant de souffrance à cause de mon sursaut. Le tissu rêche qui m'enveloppe me bloque. J'essaye de bouger, mais mes membres sont encore engourdis, et le moindre mouvement me provoque une douleur insoutenable. Pourtant je veux me redresser, comprendre. Et arrêter ce maudit son strident ! Je retombe sur le matelas sans force avant d'essayer de me concentrer. Vue l'aspect de la chambre dans laquelle je suis couchée, je dirais qu'on a dû m'emmener à la clinique de la réserve. Trop petit et désuet pour être l'hôpital, mais il y a toujours cette odeur de propre et cette machine infernal branchée sur mon cœur qui n'arrête pas de bipper. Et puis il y a le masque à oxygène aussi, qui m'aide à respirer sans trop de difficulté.

Je tente de bouger les doigts de ma main droite, et c'est avec plaisir que je les sens réagir. Puis je passe au poignet, au coude, à l'épaule. L'ensemble fonctionne. Il n'y a plus qu'à voir si j'ai la force de les actionner en même temps. Je sers les dents, crispant mes muscles pour arriver à replier mon bras. Il tremble, mais ma main fini par atterrir sur le plastique transparent. Je décroche l'attache et l'oxygène est moins fort. Je respire à peu près normalement, inspirant un mélange d'air pur et chimique. Mais il y a toujours se Bip incessant qui me donne mal à la tête. Je me tourne doucement ver la machine et tend le bras pour l'éteindre. Trop loin. Je me redresse un tout petit peu et...

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

J'ai arraché le capteur en retombant avant d'avoir pu éteindre l'appareil. L'alarme me brûle les tympans et je grogne. J'essaye de me relever un peu plus pour l'atteindre...

\- Stop Isleen ! Ne bouge pas ! Attends un instant.

On m'a plaqué doucement mais fermement sur le matelas. Seth ? Je le distingue alors qu'il ouvre la porte pour appeler sa mère.

\- Seth...

Il se retourne et s'approche du lit. Il s'arrête à un mètre, assez près pour que je voie qu'il n'est pas en forme, mais pas assez pour pouvoir le rassurer. Enfin, vu mon état et le manque d'habitude qu'on la plupart des gens des hôpitaux, je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à minimiser la situation. J'ignore qu'elle heure il peut être, mais il est épuisé. Je crois lire dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude. Il est clair qu'il n'est pas bien, et que c'est moi qui le rends comme ça.

\- Tu peux sortir si tu veux, murmure-ai-je. Si ça te gêne de me voir comme ça.

Je le vois se tendre et serrer les poings. Il est en colère. Mais je suis trop fatiguer pour en comprendre la raison. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai encore envie de me reposer, et que je ne pourrais pas le faire s'il reste dans cet état-là, à peine un mètre de moi. Je garde les yeux ouvert, luttant contre mon envie de dormir.

\- Ce n'est pas... Je ne veux pas... essaye-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Ou tu peux t'approcher, je souffle.

\- Il faudrait quand même mieux qu'il attende.

Sue est entrée dans la pièce avec son pas décidé. C'est étrange de la voir habillée d'une blouse blanche. Ça lui donne un air encore plus solennel. Pourtant elle a toujours cette douceur qu'elle partage avec son frère. Une force tranquille. Elle me recouche complètement sur le dos, bougeant mes membres pour moi. Elle débranche le moniteur qui clignotait dans tout les sens, avant de faire le relevé des constantes. Habituée à cette procédure, je fixe son fils qui semble perdu dans cet univers. Je crois qu'il a plus besoin de réconfort qu'autre chose.

\- Tu peux lui tenir la main droite si tu veux, puisque de ce côté là tout va bien. On va passer aux vérifications du reste. Tu es prête Isleen ?

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Parce que Seth approche, sauf qu'il n'ose pas encore me toucher. Il a besoin d'être rassuré à première vu, et sa mère semble croire que je suis capable de le faire. Je bouge légèrement le bras vers lui, et heureusement il comprend vite l'invitation. Il s'installe à côté de moi et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je suis un peu gênée et je détourne le regard pour ne pas rougir. Sue me regarde, alors qu'elle fini de déborder le lit.

\- On peut y aller ?

\- Oui.

\- On va faire ça doucement. Ce n'est pas une petite crise que tu nous as fais.

Je déteste ce passage où, malgré la fatigue et la douleur, on force mon corps à bouger. Sue reste patiente, mais certains mouvements me provoquent des cris de douleur. Et elle continu malgré tout. Seth me serre la main, de plus en plus fort. Mes yeux se ferment sous la douleur et quelques larmes s'échappent. Bon sang ! Ce n'était vraiment pas une petite crise.

Nous restons silencieux, alors qu'elle passe d'une jambe à l'autre, montant des orteils aux genoux, faisant basculer mon bassin avec force, tirant sur mes bras, mon dos. J'ai mal. Je retombe à plat sur le matelas en grimaçant sérieusement. Mon corps me brûle prit de crampes incessantes. Et je ne sais même pas comment évacuer la douleur. Je la vois se pencher vers moi, puis appuyer de la paume de la main sur ma poitrine. Cette fois je crie clairement. Tentant de la repousser.

\- C'est bon, c'est terminé. Tu as mal à cause de la piqûre que l'infirmière a du t'administrer à proximité du cœur. Le sérum c'est dispersé plus vite dans ton organisme, mais l'impact t'a fait un beau bleu. Par contre tu n'as rien de cassé. Ce qui est une assez bonne nouvelle. Maintenant essaye de te lever.

Je tremble un peu. Réveiller le corps est une chose, le forcer brutalement à fonctionner une autre. Quand à le faire seule... Je soupire avant de rassembler toute l'énergie qui me reste. Procéder par étapes. Un, retirer ma main de celle si chaude et réconfortante de Seth. Respire. Deux, s'asseoir. Qui peut croire qu'on soit si lourd pour ses propres bras ? Trois, basculer ses jambes dans le vide et profiter de l'élan pour se retourner.

J'ai la tête qui tourne et la nausée au fond de la gorge. Je me laisse tomber, les pieds au sol, le ventre sur le matelas. Le carrelage est froid, et il me faut une conviction inouïe pour me redresser. Il n'y a plus qu'à voir si j'arrive à bouger. Je lâche le lit et si je tremble un peu, je reste tout de même debout. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un pas. Je lève le pied, le reculant légèrement, un de mes orteils craque sous le mouvement et la douleur me fait perdre mon peu de stabilité. Je bascule vers l'avant pour me rattraper et je sens la présence chaude de Seth dans mon dos.

\- Seth, lâche là. Elle doit y arriver seule.

Il obéit à contre cœur, et reste tout près, sa main se replaçant dans la mienne. D'ailleurs si je tends le bras derrière moi je suis presque sûre de pouvoir le toucher. Je respire un bon coup avant de serrer les dents et de retenter la manœuvre. Cette fois ci je lève bien le pied et recule. Puis un pas en avant, et l'épreuve de force est réussite. Une bonne chose de faite.

\- C'est bon, rassit toi avant de te fatiguer. En cas d'étourdissement tu te rallonge immédiatement. Je vais aller chercher Alma et Lucas. Ils sont avec le médecin, et je pense que le Dr Cullen les a rejoins. Vous avez cinq minutes.

Nous la regardons sortir sans rien dire. Cinq minutes. Je crois que ça ne sera pas assez pour Seth. Ses doigts tremblent un peu dans les miens. Je tire doucement dessus, le forçant à se rasseoir à mes côtés.

\- Ça va ? murmure Seth.

\- Oui. Je suis juste épuisée. Mais je vais bien.

Sa main se serre. Je relève la tête pour voir à quel point il est inquiet. Ses traits sont tendus, et son corps tremble très légèrement.

\- Toi par contre...

Le matelas se plis sous son poids alors qu'il se réinstalle, me poussant vers lui. Il a l'air si fragile tout d'un coup. Mon état est pitoyable, et je ne me sens pas bien dans ma blouse d'hôpital. Je suis certaine que c'est ma crise qui l'a mit dans cet état, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

\- Je suis désolée que tu me voies dans cet état, je soupire. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais bien. C'est très rare qu'une crise me touche autant.

\- Tu avais l'air de tellement souffrir. C'était horrible, et personne ne pouvait rien pour toi. Même l'infirmière à cru que la piqûre ne suffirait pas. Tu te tordais dans tous les sens et tu hurlais et... Bon sang ! Ils ont tous paniqués ! Quil tremblait lui aussi et Jacob et Embry étaient complètement blancs... Et moi... Je n'ai même pas pu t'aider.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire de toute façon. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu vois ça. Tu diras aux autres que je suis désolée...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Le pire c'est qu'on ne pouvait rien faire.

Le silence revient, et cette fois aucun de nous d'eux n'a l'intention de l'interrompre. Mes yeux se ferment de nouveau et je me laisse tomber sur son épaule. J'aimerais m'endormir, profiter du sommeil pendant des heures...

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me redresse un peu, bien que mon épaule soit toujours appuyer contre celle de l'indien. Mes tuteurs sont présents, apparemment rassurés de me voir réveillée. Ils sont précédé par un vieil indien en blouse blanche et un homme blond très beau. Seth lui serre la main et échange quelques mots avec lui. Il semblerait qu'il connaisse très bien ce médecin. Ses yeux ocre étranges, ressemblant à l'or liquide, me regardent avec curiosité. Il m'éblouirait presque, mais il est trop parfait et donc pas assez réel. Pourtant il est visible qu'il éprouve de nombreux sentiments. Très surprenant comme impression...

\- Alors, prononça-t-il d'une voix au timbre séducteur, comment te sens-tu ?

J'ai une drôle de sensation qui me coure sous la peau. Presque comme un début de crise… Sans raison apparente. Un énervement qui me semble étranger. Je tente de faire comme si de rien n'était, je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir et mon corps ne résistera pas à une nouvelle crise. De toute façon si j'en crois les inscriptions sur ma perf, je reçois des anticonvulsif. Ca ne devrait donc pas aller plus loin.

\- Comme si je venais de faire une crise et qu'on venait à peine de me forcer à bouger mon corps endoloris.

\- Oui, donc rien d'anormal. Cependant j'aimerais encore définir certains petits détails. Après-tout, si le docteur Neradan a fait appelle à moi c'est que tu es un cas à part Isleen.

Il regarde tranquillement le dossier que Sue lui donne. Je me repose silencieusement, la main de Seth enlacée à la mienne. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Au plus loin, au fond de moi. Et ça remue quelque chose. Comme un autre être enfermé en moi.

\- Vue la situation tout à l'air d'aller au mieux. Je ne pense pas que tu seras capable de manger quelque chose de solide d'ici demain. Tu devras rester au repos chez tes tuteurs pour la fin de la semaine. Je t'ai prescris des antidouleurs plus forts que ceux de d'habitude. Tu vas en avoir besoin dans les jours qui viennent à cause du contre coup. Maintenant j'aimerai parler un petit peu avec toi.

\- Nous allons vous laisser, indiqua Sue. Seth suit moi.

L'adolescent n'est pas convaincu, et je ne peux que regarder nos doigts enlacés. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Nos doigts se resserrent et je comprends alors ce qu'il a. Il cherche à vérifier que je vais bien, que je suis vivante. Il a eu peur de me perdre cette fois. A présent comment vais-je pouvoir le lâcher... Je lui souri doucement, caressant sa main. Je suis là.

Mais voyant notre peu de réaction, sa mère lui prend le bras et l'entraine. Nos mains se détachent avec peine. Il me semble que nous avons autant de mal l'un que l'autre à nous séparer. Dans un élan de courage je le vois se pencher vers moi. Sa bouche est toute proche, et... Il repart me regardant une dernière fois de son doux regard chocolat. Je sens encore la trace invisible de son baiser fantôme. Juste là, au croisement entre ma bouche et ma joue.

Le reste des adultes parlent. Mes tuteurs ont les traits tirés. Combien de temps se sont-ils interrogés sur mon état ? Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils me jettent des regards tristes. Je ne veux pas leur faire subir tout ça, cette inquiétude permanente, la peur et l'abattement contre la lutte impossible. La maladie c'est aggravée depuis que suis arrivée ici. Peut-être suis-je trop impliquée émotionnellement ou simplement que les crises vont se multiplier avec mon vieillissement.

\- Bien Isleen, je voudrais voir quelque chose avec toi. Depuis combien de temps prends-tu ton traitement ?

\- Trois ans. Ils ont pas mal cherchés avant de trouver quelque chose qui me calmait. J'ai passé tous les tests pour déterminer de quel type d'épilepsie je souffre, mais ils n'ont pas étaient très concluant.

\- Et tu respects les prises ?

\- Oui.

\- Ton ordonnance est renouvelable encore plusieurs fois, mais en toute franchise je crois que ton traitement ne fonctionne pas aussi bien qu'il devrait. Es-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des effets secondaires des anticonvulsifs ?

\- Je sais qu'à terme ils peuvent empoisonner le patient.

\- Exactement. Tu n'en es pas encore là, mais les taux sont trop élevés pour que l'on continu à suivre cette voie.

Il sort en même temps les courbes de mes dernières analyses. Je les connais bien, il n'a même pas besoin de m'en préciser la signification : la bleue la quantité de médicament présent dans mon sang, la rouge l'importance de mes crises et leur intensité, et la verte la moyenne sur laquelle je devrais me fixer. Étrangement aucune d'elle ne semble être en corrélation avec une autre. J'ai même des crises alors que les médicaments sont encore bien présents dans mon sang. Il accroche à côté un électroencéphalogramme montrant l'augmentation de mon activité cérébrale.

\- Pour être honnête dans quelques semaines tes pilules n'arriveront plus à réguler tes crises. Ton corps s'y est habitué. Ton dossier me laisse à penser que ces médicaments ne soignent rien, ils permettent simplement d'agir sur le présent. J'aimerais refaire des tests, tout reprendre à zéro pour que l'on comprenne exactement ce qui se passe.

\- A quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais j'ai déjà vu des dizaines de médecins, des spécialistes aux chercheurs, passés je ne sais combien de tests, des plus classiques aux plus farfelus. J'ai vu des psys, fait du yoga, et rien n'empêche les crises. C'est même pire d'année en année.

\- Gardons espoir, parfois il existe des solutions qui n'apparaissent qu'après avoir bien étudier toutes les possibilités. Et puis tu n'as rien à perdre.

\- Si. Des heures de douleur et d'espoir pour à la fin être déçu. J'ai assez donné.

\- Isleen, le Docteur Cullen est un très bon médecin. Et sans l'intervention de Seth, il ne se serait pas porté sur ton cas. Il faut peut-être lui laisser une chance...

Ma tutrice est pleine d'espoir. Je n'ai pas envie d'éteindre cette lumière dans ces yeux, mais je ne veux plus me forcer à croire que la médecine peut quelque chose pour moi. Le Docteur Cullen me fixe de ses yeux étranges, et c'est à ce moment là que je percute. Cullen. Comme les Cullen, les vampires dont m'a parlé Jacob. Je fronce les sourcils, et il doit avoir compris que j'ai fait le lien. Seth à demander à un de ses amis Cullen de l'aide. Je comprends mieux leur discussion à mots couverts. L'indien ne se laisse vraiment pas abattre pour faire appel à un vampire. Un vampire médecin.

Je tente de refluer la panique qui monte. Je ne suis pas certaine que me mettre en présence d'un vampire alors qu'un autre est à l'origine de ma crise soit une bonne idée. Si je raisonne, ni mes tuteurs, ni Sue et encore moins Seth ne me laisserait en sa présence si il y avait le moindre risque. Il faut que je me calme. Respire. Respire. Respire.

Je ferme les yeux de fatigue, et je me mure dans le silence. Je peux réfréner ma peur un instant, mais elle laisse place à une autre encore plus profonde. Cet infime espoir que je tente de faire disparaître depuis des années. Je ne dois pas croire qu'il y aura une solution pour moi. Si au fond je comprends Seth et son désir d'arranger ma situation, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'en parle avant d'agir. Quoi que, vu mon état je crois qu'il n'aurait rien écouté. Je sens que ma santé va être un sacré problème entre nous.

Devant mon refus de parler, le Docteur Cullen décide de partir. Les bruits de sa conversation avec mes tuteurs me parviennent au travers de la porte mal refermée.

\- Il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Pour l'instant, il faut réduire sa consommation de médicament. Moins elle en prendra, plus ils seront efficaces le moment venu. Qu'elle ne prenne son traitement que le matin ou le soir. Je vous donne ma carte. Essayez de lui parler des tests et appelez-moi si vous avez des questions, ou même si il y a un souci.

\- Merci...

\- Ne vous n'inquiétez pas. La nature donne souvent des solutions aux problèmes qu'elle cause. Il faut juste les trouver.

Je me laisse submerger par la fatigue. Ma poitrine me fait mal à chaque respiration. J'ai envie de pleurer et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient. Dire que je pensais que ma situation s'arrangeait un peu, et voilà qu'on m'annonce quand fait c'est peut-être bien pire qu'avant.

Mon tuteur rentre doucement dans ma chambre et s'approche à pas de loups. J'ai les yeux fermés, faisant semblant de dormir. Je ne veux pas parler pour le moment. En fait je crois que je n'aurais jamais envie d'en parler et pour l'instant la fatigue va me servir d'excuse pour éviter toutes confrontations. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une main chaude se passe dans mes cheveux comme pour me tirer doucement de ma torpeur.

Dès que j'entrouvre les yeux, la caresse disparait et je vois une légère gêne dans les prunelles de l'homme. Comme si son geste était malvenu. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me touche, surtout après une crise. Et je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des démonstrations d'affections. Mais en vérité cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Sa douceur me touche, surtout aujourd'hui alors que je me sens sans défense devant ce monde si dur avec moi. Mes nerfs lâches. Le contrecoup risque d'être encore plus dur que les précédentes fois. Et les personnes à qui je voulais cacher cela on tout vu. Seth, Jacob et les autres, mes tuteurs…

\- Isleen, préfères-tu rentrer avec nous ou rester ici ?

\- Je veux rentrer, murmure-ais-je la voix pleine de sanglots.

Il acquiesce avant de sortir pour revenir avec un fauteuil roulant. Ses gestes sont lents et silencieux, comme si j'étais une bête sauvage qu'il tente d'amadouer. Ce qui est peut-être le cas. Je suis blessée dans mon orgueil, je déteste devoir demander de l'aide et paraître si faible devant ceux qui m'entourent. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

Je sers les poings à m'en faire mal en voyant le fauteuil roulant que mon tuteur ramène. Je sais que je n'ai pas la capacité de me déplacer seule. Mais j'aurai préféré éviter. Je détourne le regard, soulevant la couverture pour me lever. Ma tutrice s'approche doucement de moi et m'aide à enfiler un vieux pantalon ample et élastique. Elle fait de même pour le haut. Mes paupières battent pour empêcher des larmes de frustration de couler. Je déteste mon corps de nous faire subir ça. Ses doigts s'attardent sur ma cicatrice à la cheville, trace de ma première crise, alors qu'elle m'enfile une grosse paire de chaussettes. Après un dernier regard, elle s'éloigne pour laisser la place à son mari.

L'homme me porte à moitié jusqu'au fauteuil, sur lequel je m'affale. Je reste prostrée dans mon silence, les yeux fixés sur les carreaux blancs qui défilent sous mes pieds. Je sens à peine la couverture qu'ils posent sur moi avant de sortir du bâtiment. Fermer les yeux est mon ultime défense.

Je voudrais tant que la réalité s'efface.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Déjà une semaine de passée ! Elle a été bien chargée de mon côté, surtout quand on travaille le week-end, mais j'ai quand même réussit hier soir à boucler le chapitre 36 ! YES ! Et tout ça grâce à vos reviews qui m'ont données envie de continuer. Bon maintenant il va falloir passé au 37...

Je remercie ma bêta pour sa correction qui me permet toujours de poster en temps et en heure.

Nous en sommes donc au chapitre 14, ce que ça passe vite ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatiences !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Claire :** ;) Je suis contente que mes écrits te plaise. Quand à la situation d'Isleen et bien seule l'histoire nous le dira ! Et non elle ne va pas mourir (enfin je ne crois pas), je n'écris pas de fin dramatique ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. A bientôt !

**Callie :** Merci pour ton compliment, ca me fait toujours bizarre qu'on me complimente sur mon écriture tant j'en ai bavé lors de ma scolarité. C'est un soulagement de voir que mon style plait (même si il y a encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire) ! Oui la situation de Seth et d'Isleen est compliquée, mais c'est leur histoire que j'écris et tout n'ai pas simple. Mais ils vont finir par s'en sortir ! Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt j'espère !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Rencontre

Je me réveille en sursaut m'accrochant au canapé. Wapi lève les oreilles et viens à ma rencontre pour me rassurer. Ma respiration haletante me force à m'asseoir correctement pour essayer de me calmer. Le chien couine, et je le caresse sur le crâne. Encore un cauchemar. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir un jour à me reposer correctement si je n'arrête pas de faire des rêves mouvementés.

Je me laisse tomber sur les coussins, dépitée. Dire que je m'étais installée ici en espérant que la présence de ma tutrice me rassurait assez pour dormir. Autant dire que c'est raté. La rage a laissé place à la terreur dès que je me suis réveillée. J'ai mis énormément de temps avant de réussir à démêler le rêve de la réalité et les sensations des souvenirs. Depuis tout se mélange encore à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux et la panique en profite pour s'installer.

Seulement trois jours que je suis au repos forcé et je m'ennuie. Du coup je dors. Pour me réveiller dans des états pas possibles. Alors je tente de résister au sommeil. Mais les minutes sont aussi longues que des heures, et aussi vides que possibles. C'est certain que je ne risque pas d'avoir d'émotions fortes à part les cauchemars. Je ne dirais même pas d'émotions du tout. Je me laisse donc comater devant la télévision la plupart du temps. Je n'ai même pas droit aux visites. Seule Sue est venue voir comment mon corps se remettait.

Les garçons me manquent. Et Seth encore plus.

Il faut que je sorte si je ne veux pas déprimer. Mais ça aussi c'est impossible. Je peux à peine tenir sur mes jambes. Je refuse de me servir du fauteuil roulant, mais je suis obligée de demander de l'aide pour manger, aller aux toilettes... Une véritable impotente, condamnée à passer ses journées en pyjama. Heureusement, je sens mes forces revenir doucement. Depuis ce matin j'arrive à me déplacer sur de courte période et à affronter les escaliers à quatre pattes. Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais c'est déjà une preuve d'indépendance. Ma poitrine ne me fait presque plus mal, même si l'hématome est encore bien visible.

Ce nouveau rythme ne me plaît pas vraiment. Ce soir c'est le week-end, et j'espère au fond de moi que quelqu'un de mon âge vienne me voir. Dire que j'aimais tant la solitude... Mais là c'est trop. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et d'assouvir se manque qui me pèse. Je vais vraiment finir par me momifier. Et puis, je n'ai pas osé demander à Sue ce qui s'était passé après ma crise. Ont-ils réussis à tuer le vampire ? Leur a-t-il échappé ?

\- Isleen, tout vas bien ? s'inquiète ma tutrice.

\- Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver où j'étais, c'est tout.

Je sais que ça pars d'une bonne intention, et que c'est la première fois qu'elle est vraiment confrontée aux effets de ma maladie. Mais cela m'agace. Parce que je suis tout le temps surveillée. On vérifie que je mange normalement, que mon pouls reste stable, que me corps se remette, que je dors suffisamment. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils interviennent.

Enfin, il y a aussi des bons côtés : ma tutrice me raconte beaucoup de chose sur leur famille, et m'apprend à cuisiner certains plats quand j'ai assez d'énergie pour rester assise. Je n'avais jamais appris à faire la cuisine.

Tout est plus doux avec mes tuteurs, comme du coton : mou, caressant et chaud. Bien plus que dans les autres familles que j'ai connu. Ils s'aiment encore malgré les années. J'ignore comment ils font. J'ai vu tant de couples se déchirer, à se demander si les humains sont vraiment faits pour être à deux. Ce genre de questionnement n'atteint pas la réserve. J'ignore si c'est la tradition qui le veut, mais aucun des Quileutes n'est séparé, encore moins divorcé. Seule la mort déchire les couples de façon irrémédiable, et ça dans le monde entier.

La femme était encore au lycée quand elle a rencontré son futur mari lors d'une fête. Une bête sauvage blessée était rentrée dans le jardin de ses grands-parents en plein milieu du repas. Ces derniers avaient tout de suite appelé le vétérinaire et son apprenti, mon tuteur. Pour la jeune fille ça a été le coup de foudre. Elle a tout fait pour le revoir, passant ses jours auprès des bêtes malades. Au bout d'un an à se tourner autour, il l'a invitée à diner dans un restaurant. Depuis rien n'a pu les séparer.

Même le fait qu'elle ait perdu un enfant lors d'un accident. Elle n'a jamais pu en reporter un. Pourtant elle sentait qu'ils pouvaient donner quelque chose à des enfants. Alors l'homme les avait inscrits sur les listes de l'assistance sociale. Leur dossier a été retenu. Mais aucun enfant ne voulait venir. Je crois qu'ils en ont plus souffert que ce qu'ils veulent bien me dire. Cette chambre que j'occupe a attendu quelqu'un pendant vingt ans.

Et moi l'air de rien je suis arrivée ici, assez mécontente de me retrouver dans un lieu perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond à l'assistance social. N'importe quel enfant aurait été heureux chez eux. Ils méritent mieux qu'une presque adulte malade et dépressive. Quand je les vois je sais que ma chance est immense, mais j'ai si peur. Si, comme pour les autres, je brisais leur famille ? C'est le pire qui pourrait leur arriver...

Je me relève rapidement, espérant que mon corps tienne le coup. Il grimace encore un peu sous l'effort, malheureusement les antidouleurs ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien qu'on l'aurait voulu. Je tente d'escalader l'escalier seule, et même si c'est à quatre pattes, j'atteins l'étage. Je me sens mieux une fois dans ma chambre. Ma chambre. Depuis ma dernière crise je me suis surprise à avoir un véritable sentiment de propriété sur cette pièce. Les meubles se sont recouverts de galets et de coquillages ramassés à la mer. Mes cours traînent sur le bureau à côté de mes bouquins et de certains mots de Jacob... La veste de Seth posée sur mon siège à bascule…

Je soupire, lui aussi est interdit de visite. Et je crois que c'est le pire. Je me suis habituée à le sentir près de moi plusieurs heures par jour. Et là, c'est le vide qui se trouve à sa place. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre j'espère qu'il aura trouvé un moyen de venir me voir. Il a cours lui, pendant que moi j'attends que ma convalescence se termine. Et je fais tout pour : une alimentation saine, suivant le régime gentiment créé par Sue, un peu d'exercice pour me délier les muscles, et des heures et des heures de repos. Je ne suis pas vraiment calme pour autant. Je n'ai pas pu reparler directement de ce qui s'est passé. De ce qui a déclenché ma crise. Et ce n'est pas en me forçant à éviter les loups que je vais arrêter de me poser des questions.

Je prends mon portable pour regarder l'heure. 16h30. Les cours viennent de terminer. Encore de longues heures avant de pouvoir aller dormir. Je m'installe à la fenêtre, jouant avec un livre sur les légendes Quileutes. Un livre que j'avais commencé il y a quelques semaines, bien avant de savoir que tout cela était vrai. Ce qui est un grand changement de perspectives.

Les heures passent et j'entends tout d'un coup une voix qui me fait tout laisser en plan. Je me lève difficilement sortant de ma chambre précipitamment et du haut des escaliers je peux voir que je n'ai pas rêvé. Seth est là. Et comme si il avait senti ma présence il lève les yeux vers moi.

Je lui souris et je le vois escalader sans préambule les marches pour s'arrêter à trente centimètres de moi. Je vacille légèrement sous son regard pénétrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu me manquer. Et ses bras se referment sur moi. J'entends son cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine et je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi lui aussi.

Mais je ne tiens pas longtemps dans cette position, et Seth sens que mes jambes tremblent. Il me soulève légèrement et je m'accroche à lui. Il nous entraîne dans ma chambre me posant sur mon lit, avant de fermer la porte.

Ses yeux noirs me regardent emplit d'émotions que je ne veux pas décrypter car elles font échos aux miennes. Ma timidité ne semble pas l'arrêter, et il se love entre mes jambes. Ses bras passent autour de ma taille et sa tête repose sur mon aine. Je devrais certainement être gênée par notre proximité, mais je peux sentir son besoin de se coller à moi. Apparemment son inquiétude ne s'est pas volatilisée avec les jours passés. Au contraire. Il a dû vivre notre séparation encore plus difficilement que moi.

Et comme il l'a fait il y a quelques temps, mes doigts caressent ses cheveux. Ils sont si doux. Lisses et courts, mais tellement soyeux, je m'amuse à frotter la paume de ma main contre eux, et la sensation me plaît beaucoup. A Seth aussi si je me fie à son soupire de bien être.

Nous restons un long moment dans cette position, sans bouger, sans parler. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. C'est comme si nous ne pouvions pas faire autre chose que de profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Seth finit par lever la tête vers moi, et je souris en voyant qu'il a la trace de mon bas de pyjama sur sa joue. Mes doigts caressent les marques que le tissu à fait sur sa peau, et il se colle à ma main, sans me lâcher des yeux. Il se lève légèrement sur ses genoux, et alors que moi je suis assise, nos visages se retrouvent face à face.

Je rougie violemment et détourne le regard. Il est trop proche de moi. Son souffle caresse ma joue, puis le creux de ma gorge. Cette caresse relève d'une intimité que nous n'avions pas encore, et je suis pétrifiée. Mais je ne peux que me laisser faire. Comment lutter sous les vagues de bien être qu'il m'envoie ?

Je ferme les yeux en sentant ses lèvres effleurer ma peau. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je soupire doucement, et je le sens sourire contre moi. C'est si doux. Ma main remonte le long de sa nuque et s'y accroche. D'un seul geste il est en train de tout bouleverser...

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Il doit l'entendre car il s'écarte de moi, et sa mine redevient vite inquiète. Je me laisse tomber en arrière, et il s'assoit sur mon lit, ses bras m'encadrant.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-il comme une excuse.

\- Toi aussi.

Se sont nos premiers mots, mais nos corps parlent pour nous. Il a envie de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en empêcherais. Beaucoup de choses me passent au-dessus de la tête. Et je n'en ai que faire. Seul lui compte.

Je l'attire contre moi, et il se colle à mon flan. Nous bougeons un peu pour nous installer. Son bras se glisse sous ma tête, et l'autre m'enserre par la taille. Installée contre son épaule, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

Je me sens en sécurité ici, dans ses bras. Enveloppée dans sa chaleur. Son odeur est si présente dans son cou... C'est si bon d'être ici...

I&amp;S

La sensation de froid me fait ouvrir les yeux. La nuit est tombée. Il fait très sombre dans ma chambre. Je tente de comprendre ce qui a pu me tirer de mon sommeil si serein pour une fois. La présence de Seth est vraiment bienfaitrice. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Un bruit à ma gauche me fait comprendre qui vient de se lever, et que c'est lui qui m'a réveillé.

Je tire un peu la couverture pour me réchauffer. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est, mais il doit être tard. Seth devrait surement être rentré chez lui, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que mes tuteurs ont pensés de notre enfermement dans ma chambre. Pourtant je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte.

\- Seth ? murmure-ais-je d'une vois ensommeillée. Où vas-tu ?

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? s'inquiète-t-il en se retournant.

\- Le froid. Qu'es-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Jacob m'attend dehors. Je dois le retrouver avec les autres pour surveiller les frontières. Rendors-toi.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de toi une nuit ?

\- Plus on est nombreux, plus on assure nos arrières. Mais je reviendrais demain. Maintenant que maman m'autorise à venir te voir, je ne vois pas Lucas et Alma dire quelque chose. Et crois moi je vais en profiter.

Je rougie un peu en comprenant ce qu'il insinue. Moi aussi j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais pour l'instant je suis inquiète pour lui. L'imaginer à la chasse aux vampires ne me réjouit pas du tout. Comment fait-on pour rester à l'arrière sereinement. Et encore j'ignore ce que cela implique. Si je connaissais les détails je suis certaine que je serais morte de peur.

\- C'est encore le vampire de l'autre jour ?

\- Oui, entre autre. Elles sont plusieurs. Hier j'ai presque réussit à en attraper une, mais elle s'est échappée. On finira bien par avoir l'un d'entre eux, et ça les calmera.

\- Je n'aime pas ça...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas te rendormir, et demain je serais là.

Il se penche vers moi en voyant que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Ses doigts caressent ma joue, écartant les cheveux qui y sont collés. Je le vois de nouveau se pencher vers moi. Ses lèvres embrassent mon front et il se lève pour descendre par ma fenêtre. Je le regarde faire sans vraiment y croire.

Avec dextérité il referme les carreaux derrière lui et descend du toit. Je n'entends même pas sa chute, par contre le hurlement de loup et les multiples réponses qui lui répondent tranchent le silence de la nuit.

J'espère que tous se passera bien.

I&amp;S

Nous sommes en milieu d'après-midi et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Seth. Cela va faire trois jours qu'il est parti par ma fenêtre, et depuis plus un mot. Dire qu'il était censé revenir dès le lendemain... Je me demande ce qui se passe. Je sais qu'il va en cours et qu'il doit faire ses rondes, mais j'espérais qu'il trouverait un peu de temps pour moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète parce que s'il s'était passé quelque chose, je serais au courant. Enfin je crois. J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à tout ça. Mais c'est difficile quand on est cloitré dans sa chambre sans pouvoir sortir. Je n'arrive à rien depuis que je me suis levée. Pourtant aujourd'hui je me sens mieux. Je peux me lever et marcher à peu près normalement, ce qui est un grand progrès.

Je n'ai pas son numéro de portable et je vais devoir appeler Jacob pour savoir s'il sait où Seth se cache. A moins qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Mais je ne me sens pas le courage de passer un maudit coup de téléphone. En fait, je ne sais même pas trop ce que je demanderais...

Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes à tourner autour de mon portable, je finis par composer le numéro de Jacob. La tonalité sonne dans le vide pendant un long moment.

« _Oui je sais, je suis encore indisponible ! Pour se plaindre c'est après le bip !_ »

Je raccroche sans laisser de message. Dépitée je me laisse tomber sur le canapé en soupirant comme un vieux ballon dégonflé.

\- Appelle directement chez eux. Si Seth n'ai pas chez lui Sue pourra certainement te renseigner.

\- Hum...

\- Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ?

\- Non... Non, je vais le faire.

Je ne sais jamais quoi dire au téléphone car je n'appelle jamais personne. Mais delà à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de passer un appel pour moi... J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine pas très douée.

Ma tutrice me tend le téléphone après avoir composé elle même le numéro. Comment me mettre au pied du mur. En même temps, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais réussis à le faire moi-même. La prochaine fois que je vois Jacob je lui demande le numéro de Seth.

\- Allo ? Allo ?

\- Oui, bonjour Sue. C'est Isleen. Est-ce que Seth est chez vous ?

\- Non, il n'est pas encore rentré. Je crois qu'ils ont à faire avec Jacob et les autres. Je le préviendrais dès qu'il rentrera, ou bien si je vois Leah.

\- S'il est trop fatigué, il faut mieux le laisser se reposer, je le verrais plus tard. Je préfère qu'il dorme si possible.

\- Oui, tu as raison. J'aviserai.

\- Merci, bonne soirée.

\- A toi aussi.

Je raccroche en soupirant de dépit. Je n'ai pas de chance. Et je refuse de passer encore une journée entière enfermée dans la maison. Peut-être vais-je réussir à convaincre mes tuteurs de faire une promenade ou quelque chose d'autre. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, mais j'ai besoin de respirer l'air frais.

Bizarrement ils se laissent facilement convaincre, m'autorisant même à partir seule. J'attrape rapidement la polaire de Seth, et mes chaussures les plus chaudes avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis. J'écoute leurs recommandations en leur montrant que j'ai mes médicaments, que mon portable est chargé, je leur explique où je vais et promet d'être rentrée dans moins de deux heures. Wapi me fait les yeux doux, et je consens à l'emmener avec moi.

Je sors rapidement tentant de ne pas trop salir le parquet. Je siffle Wapi qui réagit au quart de tour. Le chien me suit dans ma marche rapide. J'ouvre la porte à mon compagnon qui saute allégrement et se couche sur la banquette. Au moins un de nous deux a de l'énergie à revendre. Je m'installe rapidement derrière le volant.

J'inspire. Bon alors comment se démarre cette voiture. J'insère la clef et la tourne. Puis cette manette doit être le levier. La camionnette tressaute avant de démarrer à la vitesse d'un escargot. Le volant est dur à tourner, les pédales résistent et je dois forcer pour changer d'allure. Si j'arrive à bon port entière je pourrais être flattée. Je me réconforte en pensant que s'il y a un accrochage elle résistera certainement mieux que les voitures d'aujourd'hui. Cependant à cette heure il n'y a presque personne. Tous les indiens sont à l'école ou au travail.

La route droite me met en confiance, j'accélère progressivement jusqu'à atteindre une allure convenable. En tout cas pour moi. Les arbres passent dans un léger flou, formant un masque vert autour de ma voiture. Je me prends même à rêver en chantonnant, toujours le même air… Je suis les routes, le chemin me revenant en flash à chaque carrefour. Etrangement je me retrouve sur un sentier que mes tuteurs m'ont montré. L'ombre de la végétation sur la route bouge au rythme du vent, claquant sur les pointes vertes. J'entends l'air mugir et frôler la tôle de la voiture, pourtant celle-ci trace son chemin sans effort.

Un petit écart de sable sur la route me semble indiqué pour s'arrêter. Se garer relève du défi avec la Chevrolet. Le volant résiste à mes mouvements, m'empêchant de manœuvrer correctement. Je finis par la laisser un peu de travers sur le semblant de parking. Ca fera l'affaire, je ne compte pas rester des heures. Je siffle Wapi, l'évitant de justesse lorsqu'il descend de la banquette. Cet animal est lui aussi atteint par la joie de vivre de ce lieu. A moins que ça soit de sortir. Il m'entraîne dans son élan, me forçant à avancer rapidement malgré les courbatures.

Je marche droit, le bouvier devant moi, slalomant entre les arbres. La végétation est recouverte d'une légère pluie. Comme des petits diamants les gouttes d'eau subliment la nature. Discrètement elle illumine la moindre toile d'araignée, la plus petite des branches, et les feuilles. La terre sent encore la récente ondée. Je respire cette odeur tenue. On est si bien au creux des bois.

Un paysage mélancolique, il va parfaitement avec mon humeur. Les fougères se frottent contre mon jean. Je crapahute entre les racines et cailloux qui ornent le sentier. Je repère sur le coté des traces de lapin, et de petites crottes. Cette forêt est une maison, et pas seulement pour eux. Depuis toute petite j'ai aimé les bois, l'atmosphère intimiste qui y règne. Les feuillages enveloppant mon corps, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être une partie intégrante de cette nature. J'entends des oiseaux chanter au dessus de ma tête, dérangés par les aboiements du chien. Je me sens bien ici. Tous ces arbres sont vieux, ont vécus, et vivent encore. J'aimerais croire que je connaîtrai ça un jour. Etre vieille et me promener dans les bois, mes doigts jouant sur l'écorce des arbres, me rappelant les rides de mon visage.

Mes tennis s'enfoncent inlassablement dans la terre humide, puis dans le sable. La sensation n'est pas désagréable, comme si mes pieds frôlaient du coton. Au bout de quelques minutes je sors enfin sur la plage, le chien sur mes talons. Il court jusqu'à la mer sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Il joue avec les vagues, bondissant avec l'écume, pourchassant l'eau lorsqu'elle se retire. Le fait qu'il soit trempé ne l'arrête même pas. Au contraire il met encore plus de passion dans son jeu. Tant pis pour la banquette, elle en verra d'autre.

Je déambule au plus près des vagues, lançant de temps à autre un bâton ou un caillou pour Wapi. L'horizon est clair au large. Les rayons du soleil caressent l'eau, de leur couleur dorée. J'erre en direction de la falaise, masse noire se découpant sur le fond gris. Toujours aussi abrupte, elle représente une lame tranchant le ciel et le vent. Plus je me rapproche d'elle plus l'air deviens sifflant.

Mes muscles me font l'impression d'être rouillés. Ils protestent à chaque pas, mais je continue d'avancer heureuse de pouvoir respirer au grand air. Ça a toujours été comme ça. J'aime être dehors, pendant que je le peux encore.

En théorie je peux vivre avec ma maladie, mais ça sera plus pénible et dangereux sans traitement. Il me faudra surveiller encore plus mon équilibre de vie, comme le font mes tuteurs en ce moment. En quelques jours je suis déjà à bout alors tout le reste de ma vie... Je me demande ce que va être mon futur. Maintenant j'ai du mal à l'imaginer sans Seth, mais les paroles du Docteur Cullen m'ont remis les pieds sur terre. Je ne pourrais pas lui offrir une véritable vie de famille. Et il devra supporter mes crises, mon état de santé changeant. Quand à avoir des enfants n'en parlons même pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui offrir grand chose.

Le docteur Cullen peut bien vouloir faire de nouvelles recherches, je suis certaine qu'elles n'aboutiront à rien de plus. Et puis je me rappelle très nettement la batterie de tests que j'ai effectué. Etre branchée des heures à des machines, attachée dans l'obscurité à un lit. Pas besoin de plus pour me provoquer des crises à répétition. Je voulais qu'on me laisse sortir. Les infirmières tentaient de me rassurer, mais à douze ans on doute des gens qui vous sanglent pour ne pas que vous tombiez de votre literie. Mes tuteurs de l'époque passaient tous les soirs, m'apportant des cassettes, et des livres, mais j'étais tellement droguée que je n'arrivais à rien à part attendre. Rien ne m'affectait, ni les journées, ni les visites. Au bout de deux semaines on m'a diagnostiqué outre une déprime chronique, une nouvelle forme d'épilepsie. Les médecins ont voulu faire plus de tests, mais mes tuteurs ont refusé. Le mot "cobaye" a certainement était de trop.

Je ne fais plus confiance à la science depuis longtemps, ni à tous ses médecins qui croient encore qu'ils vont trouver la solution que leurs collègues n'ont pas vu. Moi je n'y crois plus, et même si selon mes tuteurs le docteur Cullen est un des meilleurs médecins de l'état, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir de plus qu'un autre. Même en étant un vampire. Pourtant ils espèrent, tentant de me convaincre de retourner le voir. Et c'est le pire qu'ils puissent faire. Je ne peux pas guérir.

Il commence à faire plus froid, et la nuit tombe. Je fais demi-tour, suivant mes traces de pas dans la surface meuble. Je ne pensais pas mettre autant éloignée de la voiture. Wapi me court après, me distançant, et revenant dans les secondes qui suivent. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt j'appelle le chien qui nage dans l'eau. Bouh ! Elle ne doit pas être très chaude. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que je traîne depuis une heure. Il est vraiment temps de rentrer.

Je m'énerve un peu en l'appelant un seconde, puis une troisième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il voit de si intéressant ? Je le siffle impatiente. Il fait froid à rester piquée comme ça dans le vent !

\- Wapi ! Arrête de grogner sur l'eau, elle ne peut pas te répondre.

J'hésite un moment à avancer sans lui, mais il serait capable de rester là. Au bout de cinq minutes à aboyer dans le vide il revient enfin vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'éviter, il m'éclabousse allègrement. Sympa ! Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux ressemble le plus à un chien mouillé à présent !

Je fais demi-tour en chantonnant. L'air de la mer m'a allégé. Les thérapeutes ont peut-être raison, le bruit des vagues a des vertus apaisantes. Je murmure des paroles sans queue ni tête. J'ignore d'où me vient cette berceuse. Depuis mes premiers souvenirs je m'entends la chanter. Pourtant je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un de mes tuteurs la chantant. La partie la moins rationnelle de moi veut qu'il s'agisse d'une chanson de mes parents. Je vire vraiment au ridicule parfois. Je vois mal un bébé se souvenir d'une mélodie et de rien d'autre. Au mieux ça serait un reste de ma période chez dans ma première famille d'accueil. Et encore je crois que je fantasme un peu.

Wapi court dans les bois, certainement derrière des lapins. Tout d'un coup je ne l'entends plus, puis un cri paniqué me parvient.

\- Wapi !

Je marche de plus en plus vite m'enfonçant dans les bois, appelant le bouvier. Mais il ne revient pas. Je m'inquiète et je hurle son nom. Un nouveau glapissement retentit sur ma gauche. Et cette fois je cours, enfin aussi bien que je peux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive. Il n'y a pas de piège dans ces bois, si ?

Je le découvre enfin, couché sur le flan. Il n'a pas l'air blessé, mais il gémit toujours. Je m'accroupis près de lui tentant de le calmer, mais d'un coup il se met à hurler à la mort avant de gronder en regardant derrière mon dos.

Je me retourne.

Deux yeux rouges. C'est la première chose que je vois. Et ils me figent immédiatement. Se sont des yeux de prédateurs. Et cette fois je suis vraiment une proie facile. Je tente de lutter contre la peur, mais en une seconde il a franchit les dix mètres qui nous séparaient.

Sa bouche pâle s'étire en un grand sourire charmeur, dévoilant ses dents blanches et brillantes. Il ne bouge pas, comme si il ne voulait pas m'effrayer. Mais c'est trop tard. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année lors de sa transformation, ce qui lui donne une assurance magnifique. Trop pour être naturel. Bien plus étrange que le docteur Cullen. Ses traits coupés à la serpe, mélangés à sa peau d'une couleur olivâtre tranchent avec ses cheveux longs et noirs. Il dégage cette même aura étrange, à la fois séductrice et inquiétante, que les deux autres vampires que j'ai vus. Même si le docteur Cullen paraît être un enfant de cœur à côté de celui-ci.

Comment me suis-je débrouillée pour rencontrer deux vampires en moins d'une semaine ?

Wapi geint une nouvelle fois. Je le caresse d'une main tremblante. Et je l'attends approcher. Une main puissante me fait décoller du sol, et me rapproche de lui. Son haleine à une drôle d'odeur, à la fois fraîche et sanguinaire. Je n'ai même pas vraiment le temps d'avoir peur. Je me crispe, mais la seconde d'après se sont des doigts glacés qui effleurent mon visage. Ils effleurent mon nez, ma bouche, le creux de ma nuque.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je me débats un peu, sans résultat à part celui de le faire rire. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fait ? Les vampires jouent-ils avec leurs proies avant de les dévorer ?

Un frisson me parcours le corps alors que l'idée que je vais mourir s'imprègne dans mon esprit. Je vais mourir.

Il me repousse contre un arbre, un peu trop fort, et je suis sonnée. Ma main touche ma tempe, et je sens du sang couler sur mes doigts. D'un doigt provocateur il touche à son tour ma blessure et porte le liquide rouge à ses lèvres. Ces pupilles flamboient mais il ne fait pas signe de vouloir m'attaquer. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Je tente de le repousser, sans savoir si je crie vraiment ou si c'est juste mon corps qui hurle de l'intérieur. Sa poigne se resserre et j'entends un de mes os se briser. J'hurle de douleur.

Je suis morte de peur. Et je sens qu'une crise se déclenche alors que je tremble de plus en plus. Je me roule en boule, sans pouvoir résister à la déchirure de mes muscles, à la souffrance dans mon bras. Ma tête tourne. Il me redresse et j'aperçois son sourire.

\- Si je m'attendais à cela...

Son léger accent me fait frémir. Il n'est pas de la région, je dirai même qu'il n'est pas américain. Enfin peu importe son origine, il va me tuer. Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que c'est la fin. Alors je vais mourir par la main d'un démon ? Jolie pied de nez à la maladie. Aujourd'hui que la mort se rapproche je ne désire que vivre. Pourtant je suis comme la spectatrice de ma propre fin. Là maintenant je vais m'éteindre. L'homme va couper le fil de ma vie. Un si petit fil, minuscule. Dix-sept ans. Mes yeux se ferment, je préfère ne pas savoir quand cela va arriver. Je n'ai pas le courage de regarder mon peloton d'exécution. Je ne peux qu'attendre. Pourquoi me fait-il autant languir ?

Son odeur m'empoisonne. Forte et enivrante, on dirait une drogue. Mais elle me déplait, m'intoxique. Où sont les fragrances naturelles des bois et de la mer, la transpiration et le goût du soleil ? J'ai l'impression de respirer l'odeur d'un cadavre trempé dans du formol.

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, et j'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Qu'à ce qui va se passer. Je pensais m'être fait à l'idée de mourir mais pas comme ça. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir loin d'ici, courir me réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de Seth. Seth... Je ne le reverrai jamais. Mon corps convulse légèrement, tressautant dans la main du vampire. Le prédateur ne réagit pas, il me tient juste à proximité de lui. Sa main me force à le fixer, emprisonnant mon menton entre ses longs doits.

\- Ainsi ma traque se termine ici. La proie courant dans les bras du chasseur.

\- Vite…

Il rigole. La biche que je suis, veut mourir vite. J'ai déjà trop réfléchi à ce moment. Ne peut-il pas m'achever ? Me tuer et boire mon sang. Me vider de tout fluide vital. Il doit me tuer, à moins qu'il ne veuille me voir me tordre de souffrance entre ses bras. Non, s'il vous plait pas ça ! Son nez frôle l'arrête de mon visage. Ca y est. Me trouvera-t-on vide de mon sang ?

\- J'ai des projets pour nous.

\- Seth... Seth...

Je le sens me traîner dans les bois en bordure de la forêt. Ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Je m'épuise à attendre. Mes nerfs craquent peu à peu. Mes larmes sont cascade sur mes joues. La forêt sera donc ma dernière demeure. Je deviendrais poussière dans cette terre généreuse. L'éternité dans ce lieu. Ses pas ralentissent, alors que je me laisse porter sans vie. Je détaille une dernière fois ses arbres, le ciel rouge, le couché du soleil. Je respire mes dernières goulées d'air. Je savoure le rythme de mon cœur chancelant. Combien de battement avant la fin du décompte ? Dix ? Moins ? Je regarde mon tueur. Après tout c'est la dernière personne que je vais voir. Au loin le chien de mes tuteurs aboie à la mort. A la mort. J'espère que lui survivra à notre après-midi. Il aurait pu le tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Merci mon dieu car je n'aurais pas pu regarder ça.

Mes pieds touchent le sol. Je regarde le prédateur. Quelque chose le terrifie. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien lui faire peur à ce point ? N'est-il pas l'être le plus puissant sur terre ? Son regard se fige sur le chemin que nous suivons. Je sens ses muscles se tendre, et sa poigne se raffermir. Que voit-il au loin ?

\- Pas si vite…

Je m'écroule au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Rien ne me permet de tenir debout. Le vampire hésite entre me laisser ou m'emporter. Le comprendre dépasse mes capacités. Qu'attend t-il pour en finir ? Qu'importe ce qui arrive, il a largement le temps de me tuer… En position d'attaque tout son intérêt se porte sur les bois. La peur s'amplifie de plus en plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas encore décédée ? Je ramène mes jambes vers moi, tremblante. Il se fige au hurlement de loups. L'espoir envahit ma tête. Si la meute… Je me surprends à prier, si les loups pouvaient passer par là. S'il vous plait !

\- Je reviendrais !

Il se retourne et en un clignement d'œil il disparaît. Je suis perdue. Mes membres ne peuvent pas bouger. Je reste la molle, une flaque de larmes me noyant l'esprit. Je suis vivante. J'ai si peur encore qu'il revienne. Ne vient-il pas de me le promettre ? Va-t-il tuer les loups et revenir me chercher ? Je devrais fuir mais mes forces sont dissoutes. L'attente. J'ignore ce qui me fera réagir, mais je patiente jusqu'à son arrivée. Mes yeux fixent le sol. Que va-t-il m'arriver à présent ?

La crise monte. Plus forte. Mon corps éclate au rythme des pulsations de mon corps. J'ai mal, mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Un gémissement m'échappe. Je crois que je ne vais survivre à celle là. Je vomi sur le sol, me tordant de douleur. Mon corps encore trop secoué par la précédente attaque se déchire. Les souffrances se mélangent dans un tourbillon sans fin.

Je crois distinguer un gémissement de loup, puis d'autres. La terre tremble ou bien est-ce moi. Les pierres et la végétation remuent. Je reste cependant aveugle à ce qui m'entoure. Les larmes rendent flou l'univers et je n'ai pas assez de force pour bouger.

Des ombres sombres jaillissent sur ma droite. Enfin je crois. Je me plie de nouveau sous une vague de douleur plus forte. Je ne vois que des formes immenses qui m'entourent en grognant.

Et puis je sens qu'on me bouscule. Quelqu'un est tout prêt de moi.

\- ISLEEN ! Répond, s'il te plait.

J'aimerais faire quelque chose, mais c'est trop tard pour parler. J'halète alors que tout devient de plus en plus flou. On me bouscule avec force. J'hurle de douleur. Je crois que l'on me redresse. Mon dos a craqué...

Je remue sous les gestes de cet autre qui me parle, cherchant quelque chose. Puis je sens une aiguille dans mon bras...

Mes pensées se troublent. Je...

* * *

Bon je sais, c'est encore une fin en pleine action... Je dois aimer ça, pardonnez-moi ! Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

A bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Je m'excuse du retard de quelques heures de ce chapitre, mais c'est forcément le jour où je dois poster que j'oubli ma clef USB... No Comment. Mais bon, pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter j'ai couru chez moi lors de la pause de midi pour vous le donner le plus rapidement possible.

Je remercie aussi mes bêtas qui ont pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre ! Merci, Merci, Merci !

Ci-dessous quinzième chapitre avec, enfin, comme son nom l'indique les héros principaux de Twilight. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout avec la fin sur laquelle je vous ai laissé la dernière fois.

En parlant de fin, celle de l'écriture arrive à son terme. J'ai finis d'écrire le dernier chapitre hier et il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue. Je pensai peut-être casé un chapitre ou deux de plus, mais en réalité cela ne servirai à rien. Le but de cette partie de l'histoire est atteint donc on va pas jouer les prolongations !

Par contre, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire et si dans ma tête il existe bien une suite à Dawn, elle n'ai pas encore aboutie. Aussi je vais me concentrer sur d'autres histoires, toujours au sein de Twilight. Comme j'estime que les loups sont la partie de l'univers la moins développée et celle qui m'intéresse le plus j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur les autres couples d'imprégnés. Mais je n'arrives pas à savoir sur qui commencer...

**Alors je vous laisse voter !**

Sam - Emily ?

Quil - Claire ?

Kim - Jared ?

Paul - Rachel ?

Se seront certainement des histoires plus courtes que celle-ci, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées...

Bon aller je vous laisse découvrir un nouveau chapitre de Dawn !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Callie :** Bonjour ! Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, c'est pas toujours évident de transmettre des émotions par écrit, donc je suis contente d'y être arrivée. Oui la maladie d'Isleen est un frein, mais pas seulement parce qu'elle est là. Le problème pour Isleen c'est plutôt quelle s'est forgée avec l'épilepsie et donc rien n'est simple pour elle. Tu trouveras la réponse à ta question concernant sa réaction dans ce chapitre (je n'en dit pas plus je ne voudrais pas te spoiler !). A bientôt j'espère !

**Mimi :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que cela te plait toujours et j'espère que cela continuera !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Les Cullen

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que se soit une très bonne idée de l'emmener ici. L'entraîner dans un nid de buveurs de sang alors que l'un d'entre eux à failli la tuer... Encore… C'est complètement inconscient ! Si jamais elle pète un câble vous ne pourrez que vous en prendre à vous-même !

\- Leah tais-toi ! Elle avait besoin d'un médecin, et elle est en sécurité ici. Seth a bien fait ! Tu nous stresses deux fois plus avec ta mauvaise humeur ! Si toi tu ne veux pas être là sors.

\- Carlisle, pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Seth. Son corps a besoin de repos. Deux crises si rapprochées c'est beaucoup pour lui. Elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête à revenir à la réalité. Il faut laisser le temps à son inconscient.

\- Carlisle a raison Seth. Et puis, ça ne devrait pas tarder, je commence à discerner ses pensées.

Un brouillard épais me recouvre, et j'ai du mal à discerner ce qu'il y a derrière. Des voix qui m'entourent. Mon corps est séparé de ma conscience. Ce qui me fait paniquer. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et me relève dans un cri.

La brume s'est déchirée et maintenant je sens la douleur que mon cerveau tenait éloigné. J'ai le souffle coupé. Quelqu'un tente de me recoucher, mais je me débats. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Qui sont ces gens ? J'ai peur ! Tout mon corps est en alerte malgré la douleur. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer où j'ai mal, ni pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas en sécurité. Je tremble de plus en plus...

\- Ecartez-vous ! Toi aussi Seth. Elle doit se calmer toute seule, sinon elle va nous faire une crise de panique.

Les ombres s'éloignent, et je tombe au sol en tentant de me lever. J'ai mal à la tête. Ma main gauche me brûle... Comme si on m'avait marchée dessus. Mes doigts se posent sur une plaie sur ma tempe et cette fois la mémoire me revient. J'ai apparemment survécu à ma rencontre avec le vampire. Je sens encore la peur que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai cru la fin arriver. J'en tremble encore. Pour de vrai.

\- Seth...

Son nom m'a échappé, mais je sens tout de suite sa présence à mes côtés. Rassurante. Je lève les yeux et je distingue enfin son visage parmi le flou. Je me laisse tomber contre lui, et il me sert à m'en casser les os. Je m'accroche à lui, comme une enfant en pleine terreur nocturne. Ses doigts caressent ma nuque et concentrée sur son odeur j'arrive finalement à reprendre pied.

Seth se lève et nous installe sur le canapé blanc. La pièce est étrangement claire malgré la nuit noire. Jacob est assis à côté de nous, et il me recouvre d'une couverture douce et pelucheuse. Je me tasse un peu plus contre l'Indien. Je n'ai ni la force de bouger, ni celle de parler. Ma tête sur l'épaule de Seth, je les regarde prendre soin de moi comme si c'était d'un autre corps. Le docteur Cullen nettoie ma plaie, et pose des petits straps dessus pour l'aider à se refermer. Ma main droite est plâtrée et je peux à peine bouger les doigts.

\- Isleen, comment tu te sens ? J'ai besoin de savoir pour la morphine.

\- Patraque... et à côté de mon corps.

\- C'est à cause des antidouleurs que je t'ai donnés. Ça ira mieux dans quelques heures. Essaye de ne pas bouger en attendant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de bouger...

Jacob rigole doucement, et Seth me sert contre lui. Je suis encore un peu trop dans le flou pour bien comprendre ce qui se passe, mais la pièce est pleine de monde.

Nous sommes dans le salon, installés sur un magnifique et immense canapé blanc. La pièce donne sur une baie vitrée ouverte sur la végétation et un cours d'eau au loin. Le ciel est décoré de mille étoiles, donnant à la salle un côté réconfortant. Des lumières dorées sont allumées un peu partout ombrant les peaux opalines de mes hôtes.

Ils sont tous magnifiques, différents mais étrangement attirants. Je les détaille discrètement pendant qu'ils continuent à discuter. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose m'intrigue chez eux. Leur perfection a quelque chose de surnaturelle, comme cette étrange couleur ocre qu'ont leurs yeux... Ils sont nombreux, trois femmes et quatre hommes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et pourtant...

La porte s'ouvre derrière nous, laissant entrer Renesmée et une autre personne qui reste dans l'ombre. Seth bouge un peu pour se tourner vers elle. Il lui sourit doucement en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Je me redresse légèrement, tout en restant bien contre le corps chaud qui me protège. Je ne suis pas vraiment encore remise de ma rencontre avec le vampire...

\- Isleen je te présente Bella Cullen, et la famille Cullen.

C'est une très belle femme, à peine plus âgée que moi. Ses cheveux bruns et raides coulent jusqu'à sa poitrine. Fine et pâle on pourrait la croire taillée dans du marbre, avec ses traits en pointes et ses pommettes saillantes... Une aura de douceur et d'intelligence se dégage d'elle. Mais quelque chose cloche... Elle me sourit et j'ai un mouvement de recul... Ses yeux sont rouge sang... Comme ceux...

Je sursaute violemment et tente de reculer, mais je suis toujours dans les bras de Seth qui me retient. Un vampire... Et tout d'un coup tout devient plus clair. Seth m'a emmenée dans un nid de vampires... Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je les vois reculer devant ma réaction. Bella me regarde inquiète et je ne vois toujours que ses orbes rubis qui me dévisagent. Je ferme les yeux tentant de me calmer. Si on m'a déposée ici, c'est que je ne crains rien !

\- Isleen, tout va bien, me murmure Seth. Tu es en sécurité. Les Cullen ne te feront rien.

\- Je sais... Mais ses yeux...

\- Bella ?

\- Je vais mettre des lentilles, je reviens.

Je sens qu'on m'aide à m'asseoir et à respirer. Je me calme assez rapidement une fois que mon esprit et ma logique ont repris le dessus sur l'instinct de survie.

\- Désolée...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tiens bois, ça te fera du bien.

J'avale l'eau sucrée avec plaisir. Ça me fait du bien, et je me relaisse tomber dans les bras de Seth, qui soupire de bien être. Je vois Bella nous rejoindre de nouveau et s'installer à côté du vampire roux. Ses lentilles de couleur brune la rendent plus humaine, et donc beaucoup plus rassurante.

\- Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est ce que nous nous demandons aussi, me confia Carlisle. En vérité nous ignorons comment les vampires arrivent à pénétrer nos territoires, et surtout pourquoi il tente presque à chaque fois de passer par la réserve. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin que tu nous racontes ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

\- Ça va, enfin je crois...

\- Alors ? questionna un vampire blond.

Ils sont tous concentrés sur ce que je vais dire et leur attention me gêne. Je ferme les yeux tentant d'éviter leurs regards inquisiteurs. Je me retourne par instinct vers Seth qui m'étreint un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Isleen s'il te plaît, ce que tu vas nous dire peut être capital.

Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir. Il suffit d'un petit relâchement et des milliers de flash me reviennent : l'accident, la plage, le coup de téléphone, le sourire du vampire, ses orbes rouges, ma peur... J'aspire une grande goulée d'air en espérant repousser l'angoisse qui monte. J'ai failli mourir d'une horrible manière... Et là rien que d'y penser, c'est tout mon corps qui s'insurge.

Une poignée de main me sort de mes pensées. Seth me couve du regard inquiet, mais il essaie aussi d'être rassurant. Ses doigts me caressent doucement ne m'inspirant que le calme. Je respire doucement avant de me concentrer pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Commencer par le début...

\- Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé d'aller à la plage.

\- Elle te cherchait Seth, précisa Leah. Maman m'a dit qu'elle t'avait appelé.

Je ne suis pas certaine que tout le monde avait besoin de savoir que j'avais cherché à le joindre... Je rougis un peu, sentant les yeux de Seth braqués sur moi. Oui, j'ai bien tenté de le contacter et non il n'était pas là. Pourquoi avoir donné une information aussi peu importante... Enfin sauf pour lui et moi.

\- Et quand j'ai décidé de rentrer Wapi s'est sauvé, et j'ai vu quelqu'un à ses côtés... Enfin c'était le... Un... Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, mais je crois qu'il cherchait clairement à... Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il voulait jouer où... En tout cas il prenait son temps... Pour... J'ai eu... Peur et... Et... Une crise s'est déclenchée. Je n'entendais que Wapi qui hurlait...

On m'arrache vivement à Seth et je me retrouve installée sur un autre canapé, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Coincée entre le vampire roux et Bella, tous deux sont en position défensive je peux voir Seth qui tremble. Jacob le retient d'une main sur la poitrine, cherchant apparemment à le calmer. Leah et Embry sont justes derrière prêts à agir. Je ne comprends pas : comment peut-on passer d'une situation à une autre à cette vitesse ?

Seth est parcouru de violents frissons et il secoue la tête comme s'il voulait se remettre les idées en place. Un grognement lui échappe alors que Jacob lui ordonne de se calmer. Ce qui ne fonctionne pas du tout. Au contraire, il grogne de plus en plus. Le plus vieux le pousse dehors rapidement. Je tente de me relever pour les suivre, mais mes muscles refusent de bouger. Je peste alors que les autres sortent à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour moi, Quil vient m'aider. Grâce à sa force, je n'ai même pas besoin de poser un pied à terre pour finir assise sur une des marches menant au jardin

J'ignore ce qui se passe mais l'état de Seth s'empire. Jacob ne le touche plus, mais il continue à lui ordonner de se calmer. Leah et Embry sont à ses côtés et Quil me quitte pour se rapprocher d'eux

\- Il n'a pas apprécié l'idée qu'elle puisse se faire tuer...

Comme si les paroles du vampire roux à ma gauche étaient le déclencheur, les tremblements de Seth s'accentuent. Et une seconde plus tard il n'y a plus d'humain en face de moi.

Seulement des loups.

Je reconnais facilement Jacob, toujours aussi grand et fort. Son pelage paraissant presque brun avec la faible lumière du salon. A côté de lui se trouve une louve facilement reconnaissable car plus fine et élégante que ses compagnons mâles. Embry doit être le loup gris placé près de Jacob. Quant à Quil, il est resté entre nous. Son pelage ressemble à la couleur du chocolat.

Leah grogne, tournant autour d'un magnifique loup or. Il n'est pas aussi grand, ni aussi large que Jacob, mais ses membres sont tout de même puissants, et un peu plus élancé. Le loup me regarde avec douceur, mais il ne cesse de grogner de manière menaçante sur toutes les personnes qui nous entourent.

C'est la première fois que je vois d'autres loups que Jacob, et je ne peux détourner les yeux. Seth est si beau. Son poil clair brille malgré l'obscurité et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'approcher. Bien sûr c'est toujours trop me demander. Quil tourne sa grosse tête vers moi et se rapproche. Je m'accroche à son pelage pour me lever. Il grogne un peu quand je tire sur ses poils maladroitement malgré ma caresse d'excuse. Mes pas sont difficiles mais l'envie de me rapprocher de Seth est trop grande pour que je résiste.

J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à ce que je fais. Se rapprocher d'un loup énervé n'est certainement pas ma meilleure idée. Surtout lorsque je suis obligée de m'appuyer contre un autre loup. Sans parler des vampires qui nous entourent... Cela fait vraiment beaucoup de chose d'un coup... Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'y faire et pourtant le tout se déroule facilement. Comme si j'étais déjà habituée.

Les vampires s'écartent devant moi, le corps tendu. Jacob se retourne vers moi une seconde. Je grimace certaine qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ma tentative d'approche. Mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Arrivés à côté de l'alpha, Quil ne bouge plus, les yeux sur Seth. Prêt à intervenir. Le loup Jacob s'approche de moi, si bien que je me retrouve bientôt presque cachée entre leur deux corps. Cela me rassure légèrement car j'ai beau savoir que c'est Seth, voir le loup qu'il est devenu a quelque chose de magique et d'effrayant. Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de lui, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Comment lui faire comprendre que je vais bien ? Qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter plus que de raison.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je suis juste devant lui, et il me regarde au fond de l'âme. Je tremble un peu, mais je tends la main vers lui. Il ne bouge plus et j'arrive enfin à le toucher du bout des doigts. Son pelage est dru et doux en même temps. C'est tellement incroyable de savoir que c'est lui... Je n'ai plus peur tant je suis émerveillée.

J'en oublie la douleur et la peur. Tout ce que je veux c'est m'approcher plus et découvrir cette autre partie de lui.

Je caresse doucement sa tête avant de poser mon front sur la partie plate devant ses oreilles. Mes doigts passent et repassent dans son encolure, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégage. S'il grogne encore un peu, ce n'est bientôt plus qu'une sorte de ronronnement. Je ferme les yeux me laissant bercer par ce son et son odeur boisée encore plus forte que quand il est humain.

\- C'est bon Isleen écarte toi qu'il puisse se retransformer.

A contrecœur je suis l'injonction de Jacob, redevenu humain sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Il me force à m'éloigner de nouveau. Je m'installe juste derrière lui, et une seconde plus tard, Seth est de nouveau un adolescent. Il est couché sur le flan et sa respiration est difficile.

\- Il va bien ? m'inquiété-je.

\- Oui, c'est simplement compliqué de se contrôler quand nos imprégnées rentrent en compte. Mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu es plus douée qu'il n'y paraît avec le surnaturel.

\- L'habitude de gérer des situations de crise.

Jacob rigole doucement et il n'est pas le seul. Apparemment notre échange n'est pas resté confidentiel. En même temps nous sommes entourés de vampires et de loups. Je suppose que leurs sens doivent être bien plus développés que les miens. Je crois même que Jacob m'a parlé de don ou je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Seth s'est calmé, et se relève doucement. Il n'ose pas me regarder détournant les yeux, peu fier de s'être transformé ainsi devant moi. Jacob m'avait prévenue que cela pouvait arriver, mais que Seth était un de ceux qui se contrôlait le mieux dans la meute avec Quil. Certainement parce qu'ils avaient accepté tous les deux leur état avec plus de sérénité que les autres. Il n'y a pourtant aucune honte à avoir. Mais je sens bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise.

Et d'un coup je comprends.

Je détourne les yeux en me rappelant que les Quileute sont nus quand ils mutent, et que donc Seth n'échappe pas à la règle. Personne d'autre que moi ne réagit, comme si c'était normal... Ou peut-être y sont-ils tous simplement habitués... Heureusement l'homme à côté de moi réagit rapidement et lui lance un short caché sous la terrasse. Seth s'habille et nous nous retrouvons dans un silence gênant.

Il est certain que reprendre la conversation comme s'il ne s'était rien passé est un peu bizarre, mais que faire d'autre ? Je m'assois sur les marches menant à la maison, fatiguée. Et frigorifiée. Je suis à peine couverte et nous sommes dehors depuis plusieurs minutes. J'éternue aussi discrètement que possible, mais vu les personnes qui m'entourent j'aurais aussi bien pu être un éléphant avec une trompette... Certains sourient dont Jacob qui pousse Seth vers moi. Ce dernier est assez gêné quand il s'installe à côté de moi, mais la chaleur qu'il dégage me force presque à me jeter sur lui. Serrée contre lui je le sens hésiter, puis il vient m'entourer d'un bras protecteur tout en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Bien, alors où en étions-nous.

\- Le vampire a fui en vous voyant arriver, répondis-je très vite. D'ailleurs comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

\- On faisait une ronde et les vampires nous ont attaqués sur plusieurs fronts en même temps. Les deux plus jeunes recrues se sont fait surprendre et nous sommes allés les aider. Seth a l'ouïe la plus fine des deux meutes réunies. Il a entendu Wapi aboyer et en s'approchant il a cru reconnaître ta voix. Heureusement nous n'étions pas très loin. Mais le vampire s'est échappé sans que j'aie pu le voir. On dirait qu'il cherche à cacher son identité.

\- C'est bien possible.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose Edward ? demande Carlisle.

\- Nous avons eu récemment un appel de Nahuel nous prévenant qu'il venait de revoir son père et que ce dernier, même s'il a tenté de le cacher, savait pour Nessie. Il nous a conseillé de nous méfier, car c'est la seule demi-vampire qui n'est pas de son sang. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le vérifier. Seule Isleen a vu son visage.

\- Je l'ai juste vu typé comme un Espagnol, même si sa peau était beaucoup plus claire. Et il parlait très bien anglais, avait un léger accent. Une quarantaine d'années... C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

\- Et ça sera trop compliqué de trouver une représentation de lui, réfléchit tout haut le docteur Cullen. C'est un inconnu. Et ça n'explique pas la présence des autres vampires.

\- Il a des filles, et de loin on peut facilement les confondre avec des gens de notre espèce.

\- Nahuel dit qu'il ne vit pas avec elles, même si elles lui obéissent. Mais c'est une hypothèse à envisager.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas nous déterminer plus ce soir. Et je crois qu'Isleen devrait rentrer. Elle n'est plus concernée par tout cela. Il est tard et ses tuteurs vont certainement s'inquiéter.

Mes tuteurs ! Au bon sang ! Je n'ai pas besoin de demander l'heure pour savoir qu'il est bien plus tard que sept heure, et qu'ils doivent m'attendent de pied ferme. Zut ! A vrai dire la rencontre avec le... vampire... m'a un peu bouleversé au point que j'en ai oublié les consignes d'Alma ! Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment avec les crises et tout ce qui s'en suit...

\- Isleen ?

\- Je devais être rentrée à 19h00 au plus tard. Ils sont certainement inquiets, il faut que je rentre vite.

Je me lève d'un coup, faisant fis de ma tête qui tourne, de la douleur dans mon je me rends vite compte que je ne vais pas aller bien loin. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve la porte d'entrée... Et la voiture... Et Wapi... Et...

Je ferme les yeux me raccrochant au canapé, et je sens Seth réagir immédiatement en me retenant. J'ai un peu envie de vomir.

\- Wapi est dans la cuisine, il dort. Leah est partie le chercher toute à l'heure. On a aussi ramené ta voiture. Par contre je crois qu'il va falloir te nettoyer un peu.

Le vampire roux parle avec une voix douce, et je me demande comment il a pu si bien lire mes pensées... Enfin, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. Et puis il a raison. Mes vêtements sont pleins de terre et de sang séché. Je ne veux même pas imaginer à quoi je ressemble avec ma blessure à la tête et mon poignet dans le plâtre. Qu'est-ce que je vais inventer comme excuse ? Je ne peux pas leur parler du vampire...

\- Tu pourras toujours leur dire que Seth t'a rejoint en apprenant que tu le cherchais, et que tu as fait une mauvaise chute en te baladant près de la falaise. Et aux vues de tes blessures Seth a préféré te ramener ici pour que Carlisle te soigne.

\- Bella, suggéra une femme aux boucles brunes, tu fais la même taille qu'elle. Tu peux certainement trouver quelque chose qui lui conviendra dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler le vampire, et en toute franchise, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me laisser toucher par elle. J'ai encore le souvenir des doigts glacés du chasseur et la vision de leurs yeux rouges identiques me fait trembler. Et même si je sais que je peux lui faire confiance je n'y arrive pas.

\- Nessie va avec elle. Je crois qu'Isleen n'a pas besoin de plus de contacts physiques avec un vampire.

Là je suis presque certaine qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Peut-être même maintenant. En même temps cela m'évite d'avoir à dire une chose blessante à Bella. Parce que je sais au fond de moi que c'est une personne bien, et que ce n'est qu'une association d'idées qui me fait douter.

Nessie me prend la main et me tire derrière elle. Je la suis, essayant de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Elle a de la poigne. En même temps c'est une demi-vampire. Je ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire. Il faut vraiment que je demande à Seth ou Jacob de me renseigner un peu plus, parce que être trop ignorante ne m'arrange pas vraiment.

Arrivée à l'étage Bella nous précède dans le couloir. Nous débouchons sur une chambre au fond du couloir à laquelle est annexée une salle de bain. La pièce est aussi claire que le reste de la maison, mais beaucoup plus intimiste. En face d'une grande fenêtre entourée de rideaux bleu vaporeux se trouve un magnifique lit en fer forgé. La couette brodée à l'air très douce, décorée de motifs floraux baroques. Une très belle chambre, mélangeant savamment l'ancien et les nouvelles technologies.

Je ne serais pas rentrée de moi même dans la pièce tant j'aurais eu peur de l'abîmer, mais Nessie me tire vers la salle de bain et me force à m'installer sur le rebord de la baignoire. Avec des gestes très doux et sûrs, un peu trop pour une enfant, elle décolle mes cheveux de mon front et passe un gant de toilette autour de ma blessure. Je ne sens presque plus rien dans cette zone, et je suspecte que la morphine doit encore faire effet.

Une fois propre elle m'entraîne de nouveau dans la chambre où sa mère, c'est vraiment étrange de penser ça, ouvre un placard encastré dans le mur. Je m'approche et ne résiste pas à l'envie de toucher les tissus soyeux. Ces vêtements sont magnifiques. De toutes les couleurs, dans les tissus les plus précieux et agréables à porter. Des hauts pour toutes les saisons, des pantalons, des chaussures des accessoires.

\- Alice ne nous laisse pas porter deux fois la même chose. Elle peste toujours autant contre mon aversion pour la mode.

\- Ces vêtements sont magnifiques. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

\- Tu peux en prendre si tu veux. Tu les porteras certainement mieux que moi. Seth m'a dit que tu aimais bien prendre soin de toi.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut.

C'est faux bien sûr, et j'espère que personne ne peux savoir que j'ai menti. Accepter ces vêtements serait avouer que je n'ai pas les moyens de m'habiller comme je veux... Et puis de toute façon j'aurais eu l'air ridicule avec des vêtements aussi beaux à la réserve.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier la vue.

\- Je vais peut-être te laisser choisir ce que tu veux mettre. Tu es certainement plus douée que moi pour cela.

Je tends la main vers un haut vert qui ressemble à celui que je porte. Bella me tend un jean d'autorité. Je me change dans la salle de bain. J'ai un mal fou à enfiler le pantalon avec ma seule main valide. Le haut est plus simple à passer, glissant sur ma peau comme une caresse. Elle est certaine de vouloir me laisser ce vêtement ?

\- Tu peux le garder, je ne le mettrai pas. Ou bien une fois. Autant qu'il serve.

Cette fois je ne refuse pas. J'enfile de nouveau mes tennis difficilement, et j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Bella fronce les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Pour la première fois je la détaille vraiment. Sa peau est encore plus blanche que l'ivoire et brille légèrement. Comme si un halo de lumière l'entourait. Ses longs cheveux bruns entourent son visage en cœur dans de belles ondulations. Elle est magnifique. Comme le sont tous les vampires. Mais pour moi elle est encore plus étrange, car il y a quelques mois, elle était aussi humaine que moi.

\- Elle est belle ma maman, gazouille Nessie.

\- Oui, très belle.

\- Oh, je n'y suis pour rien. Tous les vampires sont beaux. Et certains le sont bien plus que moi, comme Rosalie. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. C'est un des avantages à être vampire.

Je lève les yeux vers elle, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de repenser à la discussion que nous avons eue avec Jacob. Es-ce que je pourrais vraiment devenir comme elle ? La maladie cesserait d'exister. Mais c'est un sort qui ne me parait pas vraiment enviable. Boire du sang, vivre l'éternité...

\- Ce n'est pas le pire qui puisse arriver... Boire du sang doit être bien plus pénible.

\- Tu as raison, pouffe Bella en redevenant presque humaine. Tu te fais plutôt bien au surnaturel toi aussi. Seth était inquiet, mais je crois qu'ils t'avaient tous sous-estimée. La vérité n'est pas toujours simple à comprendre. Surtout quand on vient des grandes villes.

C'est vrai qu'elle a un jour été à ma place. Une nouvelle débarquant dans un coin reculé des États-Unis pour découvrir l'extraordinaire. Je me sens un peu plus proche d'elle pour le coup. Nessie descend en courant pour rejoindre Jacob, mais j'ai un peu de mal à bouger, perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Oui, c'est surtout la manière qu'ils ont d'annoncer les choses. Seth a tenté de me prévenir, mais je crois que rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ça.

\- Il en a beaucoup parlé avec Edward. Mais sans t'avoir rencontrée c'était assez difficile de te comprendre. Il s'est fié aux pensées de Seth et des garçons pour l'encourager à t'avouer la vérité.

\- Edward lit dans les pensées ?

\- Je croyais que tu le savais...

\- Non… Je n'imaginais pas que… Il y a plein de choses qui restent encore assez floues. Et… Vous êtes tous comme ça ?

\- Alice peut voir le futur, mais il change régulièrement à cause des décisions que nous prenons, et elle reste complètement hermétique aux loups et à ce qui les touche. Par exemple elle est incapable de te voir, parce que tu es liée à Seth. Edward lit dans les pensées. Nessie peut faire entrer des images dans l'esprit des gens par contact. Et moi je suis une sorte de bouclier. Certains dons ne m'affectent pas.

\- C'est vraiment étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus déplacée parmi vous qu'au milieu de la réserve. Et pourtant ce n'est pas toujours simple de suivre leurs coutumes.

\- C'est juste le début. Plus vous avancerez avec Seth plus tu trouveras une place ici. En tout cas, tu en as déjà une. Nous attendions tous de te rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Seth nous parle beaucoup de toi. Ne rougis pas. Je l'apprécie énormément et ça me fait plaisir qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fait. Enfin, je veux dire on n'est pas...ensemble.

\- Je sais.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment, il parle plus à Edward qu'à moi. Mais j'ai quand même compris que tu résistais un peu. Il y a une raison particulière ?

\- A part la maladie et les crises ? Non.

\- Vraiment ? Il y a peut être une solution. Seth a demandé à Carlisle de chercher...

\- Je sais. Mais il n'y a rien à trouver. Et puis, je suis un peu perdue. Je suis habituée à vivre seule et là... Seth a pris une place énorme au fond de moi. Une part de moi ne demande qu'à céder. L'autre est mortifiée à l'idée de l'obliger à vivre avec mes soucis de santé. Et moi je suis au milieu.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui me prend. Pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle a la même facilité que Jacob à faire parler les gens. Je me reconnais un peu dans son histoire, même si nos origines ne sont pas similaires. Elle a certainement dû connaître mes interrogations à un moment ou un autre.

\- Parfois, il faut arrêter de réfléchir et laisser ton instinct parler. Il y a des choses qu'intrinsèquement on sait, mais que l'on refuse de s'avouer par peur. Il vaut mieux les assumer. Résister n'est pas toujours la meilleure chose.

\- Il va souffrir.

\- Mais il souffre déjà ! Isleen, Seth sait que tu es malade. Carlisle lui a expliqué ce que tu avais, parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Cette maladie le gêne, car dès qu'elle arrive tu te refermes. Il veut pouvoir t'aider. Plus tu vas l'éloigner de ça, plus il va se sentir repoussé. Il croit que tu n'as pas assez confiance en lui, ou que tu ne tiens pas assez à lui pour le laisser s'impliquer dans cette part de ta vie.

\- Il en parle beaucoup en fait. Mais pas à moi. La dernière fois qu'on a évoqué le sujet il a failli se transformer dans la voiture... C'est pas vraiment encourageant… Et puis, il ne sait pas ce que c'est de devoir porter une maladie comme celle là. Les déceptions, les hospitalisations. Les perspectives d'avenir inexistantes...

\- Vous devriez en parler tous les deux. Il pourrait te surprendre.

J'aimerai tellement y croire. Mais d'une certaine façon elle a raison, je ne fais pas assez confiance à Seth pour partager toutes mes craintes et mes peines avec lui. Pas encore.

\- Tu es prête ? On nous attend en bas.

Je la suis, perdue dans mes pensées. Seth veut-il vraiment partager ce fardeau. Et-il si fort qu'il pourra m'alléger de ce poids immonde. Et moi, est-ce que je veux le laisser rencontrer la personne malade et dégoûtée qui se cache en moi ? Suis-je capable de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que moi voir la vérité sur mon état de santé ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il désire ?

\- Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant un numéro de téléphone. Au cas où tu aurais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'a été qu'une humaine au milieu des vampires et des loups.

\- Merci.

Seth m'attend au bas des escaliers, il sourti en voyant que j'ai meilleure mine. Wapi se lève et me fait la fête. Je tente de le calmer, mais sans grands résultats. Les mains chaudes du loup m'aident à enfiler sa polaire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Elle est tachée de sang et de terre. Il va falloir que je la lave à la main. Quelle journée… Et dire qu'elle n'est pas finie. A présent je vais devoir affronter mes tuteurs.

Seth salue les vampires présents avant de me guider vers la porte d'entrée. Il paraît si à l'aise au milieu d'eux, alors que moi je suis complétement perdue, le laissant maître de mes mouvements.

Dehors, le froid est pétrifiant. Je me dépêche de rejoindre la voiture, que Seth a déjà allumée. Le chauffage ne fonctionne pas encore très bien, si bien que je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. La fatigue me tombe dessus avec l'apparition des courbatures. Certainement le contre-coup. Je somnole en regardant le paysage. La nuit est tellement sombre que je n'arrive même pas à distinguer le bas côté. Seth conduit pensivement les yeux fixés sur la route.

J'ai toujours aussi froid. Je frotte ma main valide contre mon jean en espérant que mes doigts se réchauffent un peu. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite. Je m'épuise plus qu'autre chose. Et avec mon poignet dans le plâtre... Je cale mes pieds dans le pelage de Wapi qui se repose au sol, mais ça ne suffit pas à dégeler mes orteils.

\- Tu as froid ?

Il a posé son bras droit sur la banquette en une invitation silencieuse. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de me fondre contre lui. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis dans ses bras.

A présent je n'ai plus qu'à fermer les yeux et apprécier. Il fait si bon au creux de son corps. Son odeur, sa force... Je me sens entourée par son être, rassurée, aimée... L'agréable sensation se propage dans tout mon être. Je n'ai plus froid. C'est si bon d'être ici...

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Que je suis bien.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il sourit. Son bras s'est refermé sur moi, et je m'appuie un peu plus franchement sur lui.

\- Moi aussi je suis bien.

Je soupire de bien être, me lovant dans son cou. Je voudrais ne jamais arriver à destination, rester dans la voiture contre lui, oublier l'imprégnation, les vampires et les loups, oublier combien tout peut être compliqué... Et simplement profiter de ce moment où nous sommes deux personnes, ensemble. Je ferme les yeux, et je sens ses doigts caresser mon épaule. Les minutes passent et aucun de nous ne brise cette atmosphère aimante qui raisonne dans l'habitacle.

\- Seth, tu es vraiment prêt à m'accepter toute entière ?

\- Dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la richesse et la pauvreté...

\- Je suis sérieuse !

\- Moi aussi. Pourquoi me poses-tu toujours les mêmes questions ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes que c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux ? De celle que je connais, de celle que tu me laisses entrevoir, de celle que tu me caches. Je suis fou de tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Alors oui, je suis prêt à t'accepter toute entière.

\- Dans la santé et la maladie ?

\- Oui. C'est toi qui ne veux pas de moi, pas l'inverse.

\- Tu te sens vraiment capable de gérer mes humeurs, ma déception, les crises, le fait qu'on ne pourra peut-être jamais construire de famille ? Les hospitalisations... Parce que c'est ça qu'il faudra affronter.

\- Oui, parce qu'on est un tout Isleen. Enfin pour moi. Je sais que pour toi on en est loin... Mais pas pour moi.

\- Je... Non… C'est que… Je… Je suis juste morte de trouille que tu changes en acceptant de vivre quelque chose avec moi. De te détruire, toi et ta joie de vivre. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais pas à ce point.

\- Tu sais que je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour te rendre heureuse ? Alors je ne vois pas bien comment ça arriverait. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et je te le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. A chaque fois que tu auras un doute.

\- Tu risques de devoir le faire souvent, tu vas te lasser à la longue.

Silence.

\- Isleen, je suis heureux avec toi.

Je soupire.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors tu vas arrêter de me mettre à l'écart de certaines choses ?

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Alors c'est suffisant. Pour l'instant.

Nous arrivons juste devant la maison de mes tuteurs. Il se gare et coupe le contact. Nos yeux se croisent et c'est comme il y a quelques semaines. Je ne détourne pas les yeux, et je sens... Je vibre au travers de ses pupilles sombres, ressentant ce qu'il éprouve pour moi. C'est comme tomber au fond d'un puits chaleureux et aimant. Oui, un amour infini, sans condition. Je tends la main et mes doigts redessinent son visage. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je fais, mais j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon blocage s'efface.

Il ferme les yeux sous la caresse et se laisse complètement faire. Il est abandonné entre mes mains et je ne peux que continuer à le toucher. Sa peau est douce, pleine de courbes et de rondeurs... Je remonte le long de sa nuque, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'aime le grattement que ses mèches courtes procurent sur ma paume. J'en oublie presque ma douleur au poignet. Je sens son cœur battre au creux de mon poing, et le mien accélérer en se rendant compte qu'il devient erratique.

Je relève la tête pour croiser ses yeux à demi ouverts sur moi. Sa main vient caresser ma joue, et je me repose sur elle, cherchant encore plus de contact. Il me prend en coupe et s'avance vers moi. Je me sens rougir, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le regarder avancer vers moi. Mes paupières se ferment alors que son souffle me frôle les lèvres. Pourtant il se pose sur mon front, puis sur mes paupières, mes joues... Le coin des lèvres...

\- Tant que tu ne seras pas complètement ouverte à moi... Je crois que ça serait trop tôt.

Je crois que je peux m'éteindre à cet instant, consumée par les sentiments qui s'emmêlent en moi. Leurs donner un nom n'aurait aucun sens car ils sont indéfinissables, mais tellement précieux que je tente de les enfermer quelque part dans mon corps. Pour ne plus jamais en être séparés... Pour simplement ressentir cette vie qui coule dans mes veines. Cette énergie qu'il m'insuffle. Je ne peux plus nier... Je ressens tant de sentiments à son égard. Et je suis certaine qu'ils vont se développer encore et encore. Jusqu'à obstruer le trou dans mon cœur...

C'est déjà presque le cas.

Il s'éloigne de moi, sans me lâcher. J'ouvre les yeux pour comprendre pourquoi il met fin à ce moment si doux.

\- Il va falloir aller expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Lucas et Alma. Plus on tarde, plus la punition risque d'être lourde.

Chut... Je ne veux pas que cette soirée se termine.

\- Je reviendrai demain. Il faut que tu te reposes, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. D'ailleurs Carlisle m'a donné des somnifères au cas où tu aurais du mal à dormir. A cause de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il a dit qu'il reviendrait me chercher... confié-je en prenant la boîte qu'il me tend.

\- Il a certainement voulu te faire peur.

\- C'est une réussite.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Jacob dors à moins de cent mètres, et moi je vais rester dans les bois. Il ne viendra pas en plein dans la réserve. Tu ne peux pas être plus en sécurité qu'ici. La meute de Sam monte la garde, et nous aussi.

\- Je sais qu'il ne va pas revenir, mais les cauchemars si...

\- Alors prends les somnifères. Je serai juste en bas de ta fenêtre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé...

\- Je ne vois pas ça comme une obligation. De toute façon ça me rassura moi aussi.

Il me caresse une dernière fois la joue avant de descendre de la camionnette suivi de Wapi. Je le suis à mon tour, serrant sa polaire contre moi. Je suis si fatiguée... Il va pourtant falloir affronter les adultes. Nous arrivons devant la porte, les lumières sont encore allumées dans la cuisine et le salon.

Je soupire, pas vraiment courageuse. Seth me sourit doucement et prend ma main valide dans la sienne, avant de pousser la porte pour entrer.

* * *

Alors alors alors ? Bon cette fin est plus "cool" que la précédente non ?

Passez une bonne semaine et à mardi prochain !


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

De nouveau un mardi et donc un nouveau chapitre ! Nous sommes en décembre et je commence déjà à compter les jours avant mes congés (plus que 6 !) et bien sûr avant Noël ! J'espère avoir le temps pendant cette période de lire tous les bouquins que j'ai en retard, mais surtout d'écrire !

Pour ce qui concerne le vote, j'ai pour l'instant **2 voix pour Kim/Jared et 1 voix pour Quil/Claire**. Alors à vos claviers si vous voulez que ça change ! Je vous laisse encore cette semaine et la semaine prochaine, après je vais certainement commencer à me plonger plus en avant dans l'histoire.

Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (surtout une certaine scène à vrai dire…) ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Et surtout : MERCI à celles qui travaillent avec moi sur cette histoire pour chasser les fautes et me montrer du doigt les incorrections !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Callie :** Bonjour ! C'est le calme avant la tempête. Il faut bien que je les laisse souffler un peu. Le chapitre souvent n'est pas le plus trépident, mais il y a de la tendresse dans l'air… Je n'en dis pas plus ! Pour Isleen c'est effectivement compliqué de croire que Seth sera toujours là et surtout qu'il assumera alors qu'elle elle n'y arrive pas. Héhé la scène gênante ! On a toutes un petit côté pervers (dans tous les sens du terme lol) ! Et la conversation avec Bella me paraissait évidente 1 – parce que c'est l'héroïne de l'histoire de Twilight et de deux parce qu'elles ont quand même quelques points communs. Ton vote est pris en compte, même si tu l'as vu plus haut, pour le moment les votes vont plus vers un Kim/Jared. Cependant, si ce n'est pas cette fois, j'écrirais sur Quil et Claire parce qu'il y a pas mal de choses que je veux dire sur eux. Faut juste pas que je les oublis… A bientôt !

**Disclamer :** La majorité des personnages et l'univers de Twilight sont la propriété de Sthéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Avancer

\- Monte te coucher, gronde mon tuteur. Et Seth rentre chez toi, ta mère va certainement avoir elle aussi son mot à dire.

\- Je pouvais pas la laisser rentrer blessée, commence Seth.

\- La prochaine fois vous penserez à prévenir. Nous vous avons cherchés partout pendant plusieurs heures ! Morts d'inquiétude qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose ! Tu peux être sûre que tu ne vas pas sortir de la maison avant un moment !

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me fais disputer. Pour de vrai. On m'a déjà punie, mais je n'ai jamais inquiété assez mes anciens tuteurs pour me faire ainsi enguirlander. Seth bat en retraite et me fait un sourire penaud. Lui aussi s'est fait remonter les bretelles. Peut-être plus fort que moi. Il a voulu faire croire que c'était entièrement sa faute, sauf que personne n'est dupe. Si j'avais insisté pour rentrer, nous l'aurions fait.

Je file dans ma chambre sans demander mon reste. Ils n'ont rien dit en voyant mon plâtre et ma blessure à la tête. Mais je sais bien qu'il vaut mieux éviter le sujet. Je grimace légèrement en enlevant mes vêtements. S'ils savaient que j'ai failli mourir dans l'après-midi m'auraient-ils autant disputé ?

J'aurais dû mourir.

Cette simple constatation me force à allumer la lumière. Comme une enfant. Je tremble un peu en sentant tout d'un coup le choc revenir. J'ai risqué de disparaître...

Je fouille dans mes affaires en espérant oublier un peu la peur qui me tiraille les entrailles. Je sais que je ne reverrai probablement plus de vampires, ou du moins des vampires qui chercheront à boire mon sang. Mais une partie de mon inconscient me rappelle que c'est déjà le deuxième en quelques jours.

Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser !

J'enfile mon plus vieux pyjama. C'est peut-être un des seuls vêtements informes que je possède. Blanc et pelucheux, avec des pingouins. Moche. Mais si chaud et réconfortant. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ramasse le plaid, et prends deux couvertures supplémentaires dans mon armoire. Mon lit ressemble à un tas de tissus maintenant, mais je m'y glisse avec confiance, jouant avec une petite couverture datant de mon enfance. J'ai toujours fait le lien entre ce bout de tissus et ma génitrice qui m'avait emmaillotée dedans avant de m'abandonner. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Ça et mon prénom. Brodé sur la couverture.

La pluie commence à tomber avant de s'amplifier jusqu'à ce que tous les sons soient étouffés par la chute des gouttes. J'espère que Seth est à l'abri et pas dehors sous ce déluge...

Les minutes passent, et je sens la fatigue me tomber dessus.

I&amp;S

Je me réveille dans un hurlement muet. Ma respiration saccadée m'empêche de m'oxygéner correctement, et je panique. Je me débats en tentant de sortir des draps qui me bloquent. J'ai mal partout, au corps, à la tête, au poignet.

Ce n'est que quand je tombe sur le sol froid que j'émerge complètement. Encore un mauvais rêve...

J'entends des pas lourds se précipiter dans ma chambre et la lumière s'allume. Je grogne, presque aveugle tant le contraste avec l'obscurité de mon cauchemar est intense. Mon tuteur se baisse vers moi et m'aide à me recoucher.

\- Ça va aller ? Nous t'avons entendu crier.

\- C'est simplement un cauchemar. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de quoi j'ai rêvé.

Je mens, mais ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Je ne sais pas à quel point lui, et encore moins sa femme sont au courant à propos des vampires et des loups. Pas assez en tout cas pour que je leur explique ma rencontre avec une sangsue, et encore moins que j'ai failli y laisser la vie.

\- Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ?

\- Oui. C'est bon. Je vais me débrouiller.

Nouveau mensonge, mais je suis assez convaincante pour qu'il retourne se coucher. Moi je ne peux pas. J'ai trop peur de rêver à nouveau des vampires, et il semblerait que je garde la tête plus froide éveillée. Je me relève doucement. Mon corps est encore tendu à l'extrême. Je m'installe sur mon rocking-chair, enveloppée dans trois couvertures, les genoux contre ma poitrine.

Mais même là j'ai du mal à me calmer. Les mouvements de mon siège ne suffisent pas. Ni la musique de la pluie. Il fait si noir dehors... Je me demande si je vais un jour réussir à dormir correctement. J'ai l'impression que depuis des semaines je somnole sans vraiment me reposer. Sauf en présence de Seth.

Un hurlement de loup. Je me précipite à la fenêtre. Que font-ils si près d'ici ? Je guette les bois, mais à l'évidence mes yeux ne sont pas assez performants pour voir quelque chose. L'angoisse remonte. La possibilité qu'un vampire soit encore à proximité me glace. Encore plus quand je pense que Seth et les autres les poursuivent.

Je reste encore un moment à la fenêtre mais plus rien ne bouge, et seul le bruit de l'eau trouble le silence. C'est fini. Mais je ne peux pas bouger. De la buée se forme sur mon carreau. Il doit vraiment faire froid dehors. Un mouvement dans un buisson attire mon regard, mais ce n'est rien que le vent.

Ou peut-être pas. J'ai l'impression qu'une ombre immense se cache derrière. Assez grande pour être un des loups de la meute.

\- Seth si c'est toi, tu as intérêt à bouger et te mettre à l'abri !

Bien sûr je ne reçois aucune réponse. C'est peut être bien rien du tout. J'espère que personne ne m'a entendue parler dans le vide. Il faudrait vraiment que je me recouche, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent alors que j'essaye de bien distinguer ce qui se passe en bas. Seth est bien là, derrière le buisson, sous sa forme de loup. Il s'est juste un peu avancé pour que je puisse le voir. Je ne distingue pas grand-chose à part ses yeux qui brillent. Il ne va quand même pas rester ici toute la nuit ?

J'ouvre ma fenêtre sans réfléchir avant de murmurer :

\- Monte.

Il recule dans les bois avant de réapparaître sous forme humaine cette fois, nu. Il s'avance près de la maison mais je n'entends rien. Il revient pourtant vêtu. Enfin, seul un short cache une partie de son corps. Je m'écarte de la fenêtre pour le laisser monter. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un remake moderne de Roméo et Juliette. Sauf que Roméo n'était pas aussi peu habillé et trempé par la pluie. Et que Juliette ne l'a pas accueilli dans un vieux pyjama, blessée et encore terrifiée par un cauchemar.

Pourtant c'est bien la réalité. Seth referme la fenêtre derrière lui, avant de s'appuyer dessus. Nous savons très bien qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Surtout après la scène de mes tuteurs tout à l'heure. Mais je crois aussi que nous avons trop besoin de l'autre ce soir pour faire attention à autre chose qu'à nous.

Je regarde les restes de la pluie couler sur son torse, de ses cheveux au short. Mes yeux suivent inlassablement le même chemin. Quelque chose dans mon ventre se tord. Une envie qui monte, comme une bête enfermée dans mon corps. Une envie presque animale dont je perds le contrôle.

Mon être frémit en croisant son regard. Là dans ma chambre, c'est la vision d'un homme que j'ai. Un homme puissant, une aura animale qui me cloue au sol, une sensation enivrante. Comment peut-il provoquer tout cela d'un seul regard ? Je déglutis.

J'ai envie... J'ai envie de...

Ma main touche son torse et je le vois que ça l'émeut autant que moi. Sa respiration devient plus profonde et il avance. Ses orbes suivent ma main qui essuie les gouttes qui parsèment sa peau douce. Mes doigts succombent en frôlant les plis, les creux et les bosses de ce corps. De cet être qui est à moi. Je remonte, mon nez glissant contre sa mâchoire ronde alors que j'inspire son odeur. D'un bras je l'accroche à moi, l'enlaçant par la nuque. Ma bouche caresse une de ses clavicules, alors que ma main descend jusqu'à son ventre, passant dans son dos.

Plus près de moi, viens.

Il tente de se contrôler, mais je le sens frémir sous mes caresses. Je redescends derrière lui, mais il m'arrête. Ses yeux sont pleins de flammes et je crois que j'ai allumé le feu sans m'en rendre compte. Il ne me lâche pas du regard, et je ne peux pas non plus. Et là je sens au fond de moi, le fil qui me tient à lui gonfler et pulser dans ma poitrine.

Il m'empêche de bouger, cherchant une réponse dans mon regard. Je me rapproche de lui autant que possible, comme si nos corps étaient aimantés. Il ferme les yeux en sentant ma poitrine frôler son torse. Il ne veut pas perdre le contrôle. Alors que moi je n'attends que ça. De me brûler, pour me sentir vivante, pour me savoir aimée.

Seth...

Sa résistance s'est brisée, et je me retrouve étreinte par deux bras forts, qui me collent à lui. Enfin, son front se pose sur le mien et nous restons les yeux dans les yeux. Partageant le même air. Ses mains se font caressantes alors qu'il passe sous mon haut de pyjama. Il finit par me l'enlever, me laissant un fin débardeur comme protection.

Nos cœurs battent plus vite. Je me sens si bien. Enivrer par lui, par sa chaleur, par son être qui résonne contre moi. Ses caresses me font chavirer un peu plus.

Encore, encore...

Tout s'efface entre nous. Mes craintes, sa peur, la maladie, le temps... Nous ne sommes plus qu'un. Un même esprit, un même être charnel. Je ne suis plus que lui. Plus besoin de respirer, de faire battre mon cœur. Il le fait pour moi.

Je ne peux me retenir de soupirer tant les choses sont puissantes. J'ai l'impression qu'une tornade de sensation efface tout ce que j'ai connu pour ne laisser que lui. L'autre moi. Celui qui me fait vivre. Sans lui il ne me restera plus rien. Je le sais.

\- Tu trembles...

Vraiment ?

Toute sa douceur fait remonter la boule d'angoisse permanente qui me remplit le ventre depuis des années. Depuis toujours en fait. Je sens les larmes monter et je m'accroche à lui. Libérée. Je me sens tellement légère dans ses bras aimants. Parce que je sais que j'ai trouvé ma place. Ici.

Ses bras se resserrent, et le feu laisse place à la chaleur bienfaisante de la tendresse. Je tombe doucement du lieu où il m'a fait monter. Et il a raison, mon corps frémit contre lui. Des larmes coulent le long de mon visage, et je vois son air inquiet. Une caresse, un sourire. Pour le rassurer. Je pleure de bien-être, car je suis là avec lui. Vivante, loin de mes sombres pensées.

Il me porte contre lui, et j'ai envie de le remercier à l'infini. Pour être là. Pour m'avoir permise d'être à ses côtés. De trouver cette place que je cherchais.

Mais je n'arrive pas à parler.

Il me couche sur mon lit, mais je le force à me suivre. Ses yeux sont pleins d'interrogations. Mes doigts se lient aux siens. Je cherche son regard, et j'aimerais qu'il y lise toutes les émotions qu'il fait naître en moi. Car je suis bien incapable de les exprimer. Ses iris noirs sont si rassurants à présent.

Il hésite un peu, mais finit par abdiquer et se laisser entraîner avec moi. Son corps me recouvre et je me sens bien. Enveloppée par lui. Mais il est un peu perdu. Pas moi. Plus maintenant. Ma main chasse les plis d'inquiétude qu'il a au front, j'embrasse sa mâchoire tendue, serre son corps d'adolescent qui a grandi trop vite contre le mien. Taquine, je baise le coin de ses lèvres.

Et c'est à lui de trembler alors qu'il s'effondre sur moi, m'enlaçant plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Il se cache dans mon cou, me chatouillant de son souffle brûlant. Une de mes mains joue avec ses cheveux, alors que l'autre le maintient contre moi. Mon poignet me fait mal, mais je ne peux m'arrêter.

Tout se ralentit. Dans ma poitrine résonne son cœur, comme un papillon. Il bouge un peu, et je peux de nouveau voir son visage magnifique. La situation se retourne et je suis sur lui à présent. Étalé sur le lit il me regarde me pencher sans trop y croire. Je reste à quelques millimètres de lui et je le sens frémir de plus belle.

Il pousse d'un coup un soupir qui ressemble à un gémissement. Je me fige en le voyant rougir et détourner la tête. Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Si ? Il tente de me repousser, mais je ne bouge pas, observant la gêne monter.

\- Isleen arrête... C'est...

\- Très flatteur.

Il me fixe bizarrement et je consens à bouger pour m'allonger contre lui. Je me glisse entre ses bras et il me laisse faire sans protester. La peur est partie. Les soucis repoussés à demain.

Je commence à m'endormir, Seth s'installe un peu mieux. Il fait bon ici. Je sens la caresse d'un baiser sur mes cheveux. Je tire comme je peux la couverture en boule au pied de mon lit pour nous couvrir. Seth finit par nous envelopper tous les deux dedans. Et je peux enfin sombrer.

**I&amp;S**

Une lueur me chatouille les paupières. Elle est douce, mais dérangeante. Le noir s'efface pour laisser place au doré du soleil. Mon corps un peu groggy est enfoncé dans mon lit chaud. Quelque chose de doux m'enveloppe. Quelque chose qui sent bon. Je tente de replonger dans le sommeil, mais il est trop tard. La mer des rêves s'éloigne et laisse les sensations revenir.

Un peu engourdie, ma tête pulse légèrement, mais c'est moins pire que mon poignet droit. J'ai l'impression qu'il est complètement compressé dans une matière dure. Il me gêne. A travers mes paupières semi-ouvertes je vois mon plâtre, et je comprends que se sont mes blessures qui se réveillent elles aussi.

Je vais pour me retourner, mais je suis obligée de rester sur le flan. Derrière moi se trouve un corps ronronnant dans son sommeil. Seth. Je bouge un peu, mais son bras m'empêche de réellement m'éloigner de lui. Nous sommes collés comme deux petites cuillères au milieu des couvertures. Il fait très chaud, et je comprends mieux pourquoi. Seth est une vraie bouillotte.

Je souris à l'idée que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Je crois que cette fois c'est clair. J'ai franchi le pas. Baissé la barrière pour le laisser entrer. Et ça ne me fait pas peur.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée je suis complètement sereine.

Seth dort comme un bienheureux. Sous son visage d'adulte tranquille je discerne les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il est détendu. Si beau. Là contre moi, il s'est laissé aller. Je me tourne vers lui, passant à mon tour un bras autour de sa taille. Il m'émeut tellement à la lumière de l'aube. Il se rapproche un peu plus en marmonnant. Attendrie, je caresse ses traits fins.

Il s'agite un peu, le sommeil le quittant à son tour. Il papillonne un temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grognant. Il se laisse retomber dans l'oreiller, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur moi. Deux orbes noires embrumées qui me dévisagent. Il fronce les sourcils. Sa main caresse ma joue alors qu'il réalise que je ne suis pas un rêve.

\- Bonjour... murmuré-je en fondant mon visage dans sa paume.

Un sourire doux étire ses lèvres. Il est encore tout ensommeillé. Sa main remonte sur ma nuque, et il me force à me pencher vers lui. Je rougis, mais comme d'habitude ses lèvres effleurent juste le coin de ma bouche. Pour lui retirer son sourire un peu moqueur je l'embrasse à mon tour entre la joue et les lèvres.

Il rigole et je me sens mieux. Même si j'ai mal à la main et à la tête. Il s'étire doucement, nos corps se frôlent et je sens des fourmillements remonter ma colonne vertébrale alors que je soupire. La pression s'accentue alors qu'il passe au-dessus de moi pour regarder l'heure. Neuf heures vingt. Presque une grasse matinée pour moi.

\- Je dois me lever. Maman va me passer un savon si je ne rentre pas rapidement. Je dois éviter que Leah lui dise que j'ai refusé de rentrer...

\- Refusé ?

\- Tu nous as entendus je suppose... Hier soir, quand tu étais à ta fenêtre. Leah m'a engueulé quand je lui ai dit que je restais dans la forêt cette nuit...

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu es crevé à force de monter la garde.

\- Mais je suis plus tranquille quand je suis près de toi, et puis ça m'a permis de passer la nuit avec toi. Je ne vois pas de quoi je me plaindrais.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire un peu moqueur, mais au-delà de cette apparente confiance, je sens qu'il doute.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Il me regarde un peu rassuré avant de se lever. Il s'approche de la fenêtre silencieusement, et je me demande quelle tête aurait fait mes tuteurs en nous voyant ensemble dans mon lit. Heureusement, ils doivent croire que je suis encore en train de dormir pour me remettre de ma nuit agitée.

Son corps chaud me manque déjà, et je suis obligée de m'enrouler dans la couette pour tenter de garder un peu de sa chaleur. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me quitte ainsi. Et à chaque fois je déteste ne pas pouvoir le retenir.

Il ouvre la fenêtre avant de grimacer.

\- C'est trop haut ? plaisanté-je.

\- Non, mais il fait jour. Lucas et Alma sont levés, et j'ai dû piquer un short à mon oncle pour remplacer celui que j'ai perdu en venant ici... Il va falloir que je le remette dans le garage avant de repartir. J'ai la poisse en ce moment, c'est le deuxième que je perds...

\- Donne le moi, j'irai le remettre à sa place.

\- Isleen, je suis nu dessous.

Je rougis. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à tous les détails. Je ferme les yeux, et lui fais signe de se déshabiller. Je crois que je dois ressembler à une tomate bien mûre. J'entends le vêtement tomber au sol, et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. J'enfonce ma tête dans les couvertures en espérant étouffer ma gêne.

\- Je vais y aller. Pourquoi tu te caches comme ça ? Tu n'as pas fait autant de simagrées avec Jacob...

\- Tu n'es pas Jacob !

Il rigole, et je n'entends plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux. Ma chambre est vide. Je soupire, avoir profité de la présence de Seth toute la nuit rend son absence encore plus pesante qu'avant.

_**I&amp;S**_

Autant la nuit de samedi s'est plutôt bien finie, autant la nuit blanche que je viens de passer a réduit le peu de force que j'avais. Les cauchemars sont à l'affût du moindre signe d'endormissement, me maintenant éveillée le plus souvent. Sans compter mon corps qui ne fonctionne pas très bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à ajouter les crises à répétition et la diminution de mon traitement pour comprendre combien ma situation est pénible.

La matinée ressemble à toutes les autres : le soleil à peine sorti de son lit a rejoint la couverture de nuages épaisse et brumeuse. Cela crée toujours une étrange atmosphère, comme si la réserve était coupée du monde, entourée d'un barrage gris protecteur... Une étrange sensation de sûreté, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver sur cette terre. Et pourtant, quand on voit les traces que les précédentes tempêtes ont laissé sur les maisons, la pauvreté de certains membres de la communauté... Sans parler des événements surnaturels qui les entourent. Cet endroit qui me semblait mort vu de Seattle est en réalité envahi de choses surnaturelles.

La pluie commence doucement à tomber. Rien d'inhabituel, mais c'est étrange comment on peut faire attention à toute sorte de chose après avoir vu la mort de près. La moindre goutte, le frisson du vent...

Mon poignet me fait encore mal, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Jacob m'a prévenue que ma crise sur le parking avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école. Il faut dire que mon état de santé est un secret de polichinelle ici, alors faire une crise sur le parking, disparaître plusieurs jours, et revenir avec une blessure à la tête et le poignet cassé c'est certain que les rumeurs ne vont pas s'arrêter.

Je suis bien contente que Seth, Jacob et les autres soient là. Ils forment un cocon dans lequel je pourrai me cacher. A vrai dire, même maintenant alors que l'on vient d'arriver je n'ai qu'une envie : me réfugier dans les bras de mon loup. Jacob m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, que eux aussi avait droit aux regards curieux depuis leur retour à l'école. Tous les loups ont arrêté leurs cours, ou en ont séché la plupart à cause des vampires. La situation s'étant calmée ils viennent juste de revenir. Et le retour à la réalité est un peu compliqué. Mais ils sont là, alors que certains adolescents sont obligés d'arrêter l'école pour aider leur famille à survivre. Et eux ne reviendront pas.

Je suis mon conducteur de près, en me faufilant dans le chemin qu'il trace au travers des élèves. Il est si impressionnant que tous s'écartent à son arrivée. Je me demande si au fond d'eux ils le reconnaissent comme leur chef, ou si c'est simplement sa personnalité et son physique qui les rendent ainsi.

Moi j'ai simplement droit aux regards curieux.

Seth est là. Il me dévisage comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis plusieurs jours, alors que cela fait tout juste vingt-quatre heures. Je m'approche de lui pour enfin sentir la sérénité m'envahir. Nos doigts se serrent comme si c'était naturel, mais pour nous c'est beaucoup plus. L'imprégnation est vraiment une drôle de chose.

C'est une étrange sensation que d'avoir sa paume large et chaude face à la mienne, de sentir ses doigts entremêlés aux miens. Un mélange entre l'émerveillement et la peur. Cependant vu ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il m'a ramenée... Je ne devrais même pas m'étonner de notre proximité. Et pourtant c'est à la fois chaud et électrisant.

Un bâillement bruyant me fait presque sursauter.

\- Il va quand même falloir que vous dormiez à un moment ou un autre...

\- Ce soir on tourne avec la meute de Sam, on devrait pouvoir se reposer un peu plus. Enfin, si Seth arrête de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses.

\- Je n'y peux rien !

\- Il ressasse quoi ? je demande.

\- Ton attaque et tes crises. Inlassablement Et depuis trois jours tes cauchemars...

\- Quil ferme-la ! grogne Seth.

Je sers un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. Apparemment les choses ne sont pas encore clairement réglées pour lui. J'ai presque envie de m'excuser pour les avoir obligés à vivre la maladie et les cauchemars avec moi. En même temps je n'y peux rien. Je ne maîtrise pas ce genre de chose.

En réalité je n'arrête pas de penser au vampire, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. En ai-je rencontrés beaucoup jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sans me rendre compte de qui ils étaient ? Les humains se protègent de tellement de risques, sans savoir qu'ils ont un prédateur surpuissant. Je me demande si je ne préfère pas l'ignorance. Que craint-on lorsqu'on ignore que cela existe ? Est-ce pire lorsque la mort arrive ? Ou la connaissance nous rassure-t-elle au point qu'elle nous donne l'envie de nous battre ? Je n'arrive pas à me décider, mais de toute façon ce choix ne m'appartient plus. L'imprégnation l'a fait pour moi.

Nous ne nous décollons pas avec Seth, malgré la masse d'élèves voulant entrer en même temps dans le bâtiment. Après tout il faut que j'en profite je suis punie de sortie pour la semaine. Seulement cinq jours... Je suspecte mon tuteur d'avoir été indulgent pour Seth. A cause de l'imprégnation qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre. Tout le temps.

J'attends donc le week-end. Retrouver un semblant de liberté en pouvant sortir de la maison sans aller en cours, et voir Seth de nouveau. Mon agression du week-end m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de chose. Et notamment que Seth et moi étions déjà bien plus proches que je ne le croyais.

**I&amp;S**

Dès que la porte s'ouvre je peux voir son sourire. Nos mains se rejoignent par habitude, et je le laisse me guider jusqu'à l'extérieur. Mon corps s'est à peu près remis au bout de trois jours de mes crises à répétition. Je peux me déplacer correctement, même si je ne tiens pas des heures debout. Par contre je suis de plus en plus à fleur de peau. Pas assez pour faire des crises, mais mon corps gronde d'un mal-être que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

La journée a été longue, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se finisse. Je vais encore devoir affronter seule une nuit emplie de mauvais rêves et de cris. Je le sais. Et je sais aussi que Seth ne sera pas loin, ce qui me gêne encore plus. Depuis trois nuits je ne pense qu'à maîtriser mes cris dans un demi-sommeil. Pour ne pas qu'il m'entende et qu'il s'inquiète encore plus.

Nous nous voyons au lycée, mais ce n'est pas assez pour faire avancer les choses. De nombreux sujets restent à régler, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire. Pas tant que nous ne serons pas seuls.

Nous sommes beaucoup plus proches qu'avant, dans nos gestes et nos regards, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose coince chez Seth. Et je ne sais pas quoi. Ça vient de moi c'est certain vu ses réactions... Il y a une certaine gêne latente que je n'arrive pas à briser.

J'aimerais pouvoir rester encore un peu, mais il est temps de partir. Mes tuteurs sont devenus très à cheval sur les horaires. Dès que je me sépare de Seth je sens mon angoisse remonter, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Je ne veux pas penser à la nuit. J'ai mal au cœur, et mes pensées ne sont pas très claires. Comme à chaque fois que je quitte la sécurité que m'offre le loup. Hier j'ai fondu en larme dans ma chambre sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Et puis la colère est montée, et j'ai failli me disputer avec ma tutrice pour une pile de vêtements à repasser.

\- Seth, cette nuit promets-moi de rentrer chez toi pour dormir. Mes cauchemars ne sont pas plus simples à gérer si je sais que tu es en bas. Et j'en ai marre d'entendre Leah t'engueuler tous les soirs.

Il fait une drôle de tête. Je crois que je l'ai un peu blessé. En même temps depuis plusieurs jours je tente de le convaincre de dormir chez lui. De un parce qu'il est épuisé, de deux parce que je crois que comme l'a fait remarquer Quil mes cauchemars le hantent autant que moi.

Il détourne les yeux et s'enferme dans un silence que je n'aime pas. Je soupire, pas vraiment discrètement et Jacob m'indique que l'on doit vraiment y aller. Je le suis sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Seth toujours figé. J'espère qu'il va faire ce que je lui demande pour une fois, même si j'ai été un peu brusque avec lui. Je suis trop fatiguée pour maîtriser mes humeurs. Et puis, c'est pour son bien.

\- Tu crois qu'il va le faire ?

\- De quoi ? Dormir chez lui ? Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous faisiez ce que les imprégnées voulaient ?

\- C'est très manipulateur de ta part Isleen... Mais je crois qu'il sent au fond de lui que tu as besoin de lui dans tes rêves. Et que cette part de toi est bien plus importante que celle qui lui demande d'être raisonnable.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai peur de m'endormir parce que je sais qu'il va m'entendre me débattre !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être compliqués tous les deux ! Si tu tiens tant à ce qu'il dorme dans un lit, repropose-lui de dormir avec toi et l'affaire sera réglée !

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Même si j'en ai envie. Même si je sais que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit-là et que j'en ai encore besoin.

\- Et si mes tuteurs nous surprennent ? On aura l'air de quoi ?

\- De deux imprégnés. Et vous pouvez vous débrouiller pour qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Si au moins vous sortiez ensemble...

\- Je pensais... Enfin, on peut difficilement être plus proches lui et moi... Pour l'instant je veux dire.

\- Je crois que tu devrais éclaircir les choses avec lui, parce que vous êtes encore en décalage...

Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut dire ? Seth a toujours été plus précoce sur notre relation que moi. Mais je pense avoir déjà fait de grandes avancées ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ? Seth ne s'est pas plaint... En même temps je le vois mal râler devant moi à ce sujet. Peut-être que je suis vraiment impotente niveau relationnel...

Je frissonne sentant une énergie étrange me parcourir le corps. Comme si j'étais branchée d'un coup sur une batterie électrique. C'est comme ça depuis ce matin. Et l'inconfort que me provoque cette sensation augmente d'heure en heure.

\- Ça va ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui...

\- Je sais pas, je me sens pas comme d'habitude, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est.

Un bras chaud se pose sur mes épaules, mais même le réconfort de Jacob n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Plus ça va plus j'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- Isleen ? Tu fais une crise ?

\- Non... Je ne sais pas...

Je tente de chercher la cause de mon mal-être, mais je sens simplement que mon corps n'est pas bien. Qu'il cherche quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas. Tout se brouille. Les sons, les images et les sensations.

Je vais vomir.

Jacob se gare et je crois l'entendre appeler mes tuteurs. Ma portière s'ouvre, et je tombe à moitié sur lui. Mon tuteur tente de me parler de sa voix grave, mais je ne comprends rien. Un sifflement dans mes oreilles et des taches blanches apparaissent. On me sort du véhicule pour me faire rentrer dans la maison. Enfin je crois.

Quelqu'un relève ma manche et je sens la pression d'une seringue contre ma peau...

\- Non !

Je tente d'éloigner la piqûre de mon bras.

\- Ce n'est pas...

Mon tuteur me sert contre lui en sentant que je commence à paniquer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Emprisonnée dans ses membres chauds, je sens qu'un deuxième corps nous rejoint. Lovée entre les deux adultes, je retrouve un peu de calme, mais mes cellules s'agitent toujours. Pas de la même façon qu'une crise. Ce n'est pas douloureux, mais j'ai la nausée.

Je me concentre sur leur souffle pour tenter de me calmer, et fort heureusement cela fonctionne à peu près. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Je commence à discerner ce qui m'entoure.

Jacob est toujours là, suspendu à son téléphone.

Mon esprit récupère certaines sensations. Le brouillard se dissipe doucement sur mes membres, comme si une lumière s'était enfin allumée. Le toucher par le contact de mon visage sur le tissu rêche du canapé. L'ouïe, mon tuteur qui murmure des paroles dans une langue ancienne, et la voix de l'Indienne loin. L'odeur de sciure et de bête de l'homme, l'odorat. Ma vue brouillée par les larmes. Le goût de la bile au fond de ma gorge. Je vais vomir.

Je me tords pour me tourner vers le sol. Je sens deux grandes paumes se poser sur ma taille et m'aider à m'asseoir. Puis on me tend une bassine en plastique. Un haut le cœur atteint le fond de ma bouche.

Sentir mon corps se crisper et régurgiter me fait définitivement reprendre pied. Sentir mon estomac remonter tout ce qu'il a pu ingurgiter, cracher… L'immonde goût qui me donne l'envie de continuer à me vider. Mes doigts se crispent autour du plastique froid. Je transpire, et des frissons me parcourent le corps. Je me sens mal… Je ferme les yeux pour diminuer l'impression que ma tête tourne.

Ce n'est pas une grande réussite, je vomis de nouveau. A se demander ce qu'il me reste dans le ventre. Sur ma langue un goût acide, j'aimerais boire un verre d'eau, mais je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de continuer à évacuer de la nourriture.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé, mais le docteur Cullen arrive en compagnie de Sue. Ce qui veut dire que Seth ne doit pas être bien loin. Les mains froides du médecin me font du bien, mais je n'arrive pas à répondre à ses questions. Je vomis encore et encore.

\- Dès qu'elle arrêtera de se vider donnez-lui un peu d'eau avec du sucre.

\- Rien d'autre ? s'inquiète Alma.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une crise. Elle est en manque.

\- En quelques jours ? C'est rapide non ?

\- Son traitement est très fort, et son corps habitué à être régulé. Elle n'a pas paru moins stable qu'avant ?

\- Si, mais nous pensions que c'était sa séparation avec Seth qui causait tout ça...

\- Je ne pense pas, ça n'a peut-être pas aidé, mais de toute façon ça devait arriver. Par contre, en théorie le manque aurait dû lui provoquer une crise. Hors, elle n'en a pas eue.

\- Non ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de répéter. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle disait ou non. Elle était complètement paniquée.

\- Le manque et la panique vont souvent de paire. A présent je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir arrêter son traitement.

\- Mais sa maladie ?

\- S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr à présent, c'est qu'elle ne souffre pas d'épilepsie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais ce n'est certainement pas ce genre de maladie. A présent il va falloir l'aider à éliminer les médicaments.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Ça peut prendre plusieurs mois, mais les premiers vont être les plus difficiles. Maintenant que le besoin est là, elle va certainement tenter de mettre la main sur ce qu'il lui faut pour la soulager. Même si elle est raisonnable, le manque peut faire faire n'importe quoi à certaines personnes. Alors annulez les ordonnances, prévenez les pharmacies, et l'infirmière scolaire. Il va falloir être patients et bien l'entourer.

\- Je vais prévenir Seth. Je crois qu'il va finir par casser quelque chose dans la forêt...

Ma tête se redresse pour jeter un regard derrière moi. Trop brusquement je suis obligée de recracher encore de la bile. Pourquoi Jacob est-il encore ici ? Et Seth dehors ? Qui a fait l'erreur de le prévenir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il sache dans quel état j'ai fini ma soirée...

Je tends l'oreille. Je crois entendre une porte claquer, glapissement d'animal, puis plus rien. J'espère rêver, et que Seth n'a rien entendu de ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison.

Le sommeil me tombe dessus comme une enclume, si bien que je plie sous son poids. Je suis épuisée. Je tente de bouger, mais je ne dispose pas des ressources nécessaires. Mon corps refuse d'obéir, et je m'écroule un peu plus contre les toilettes.

\- J'aimerais aller me coucher...

Les bras de mon tuteur me soutiennent, me portent même lorsqu'il s'agit de monter les escaliers. Je suis honteuse de leur imposer ça. Etre malade ne donne pas la possibilité d'être orgueilleux. Nous dépendons trop du bon vouloir des autres, nous ne pouvons être nous-même. Dès que la maladie rentre dans la partie nous sommes tous des acteurs, modifiant leur rôle pour protéger les autres. Je déteste devoir demander ça aux gens qui m'entourent.

Le matelas plie sous mon poids. Je m'allonge alors qu'on me recouvre d'une couverture toute douce. J'entends plus que je vois l'homme approcher le siège à bascule et s'y asseoir. L'une de ses mains rugueuses se pose sur mon front brûlant.

\- Merci...

\- Chut...

\- Non... Merci Lucas...

\- Dors, je m'occupe de tout.

Mes yeux se ferment sans résistance. Même pas le temps d'avoir peur, ou de cauchemarder, il n'y a rien que le noir qui m'entoure.

* * *

Alors ? N'oubliez pas de voter !

A la semaine prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Une semaine a passée depuis le précédent chapitre, j'espère qu'elle a été bonne ! Donc nous voici réunis aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre. Je vois au fil des semaines passées de plus en plus de lecteurs réguliers revenir, ce qui me fait très plaisir. Et des reviewers aussi ! Et ça c'est encore mieux !

Pour ce qui est de la prochaine histoire nous sommes à 3 votes pour Jared/Kim et 2 pour Quil/Claire. Bon je l'avoue j'ai commençais à travailler très sérieusement sur le premier couple... Quand on a de l'inspiration on ne la bride pas ! Je vous avez dit que je vous laisserez encore une semaine mais j'ai craqué... Je suis faible !

Merci à ma bêta pour la correction de ce chapitre, sans elle vous ne savait pas ce que vous liriez !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Callie :** Bonjour à toi ! Je suis soulagée que mes chapitres continus à te plaire. Ce n'est pas toujours évident d'entretenir la flamme. Et ne m'en veux pas, mais j'espère que jamais tu n été lassera ! lol ! Et non, Seth et Isleen ne sont clairement pas au point. Enfin ça ne devrait pas tarder à changer… Je ne vais pas torturer Seth indéfiniment… Quoi que… A la maladie d'Isleen… Mystère… De la science ou de la magie… Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! (enfin c'est moi qui le dirait mais pas tout de suite). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !

**Zipi : **Salut ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Pardonne-moi ce petit instant de joie ! Je comprends que tu es eu un peu de mal avec le début. Il est très (très) lent et les personnages qu'on s'attend à rencontrer dans cette fanfiction n'arrivent pas tout de suite. Mais j'aborde toujours l'écriture plus comme un roman que comme un fic… Je suis d'autant plus contente que tu es persisté, engloutit le reste des chapitres et pris le temps de m'envoyer un commentaire. MERCI ! J'ai moi aussi eu peur de tomber dans les niaiseries ou le mélodramatique… C'est un peu la tendance de beaucoup d'auteur, d'exacerber les sentiments de leurs personnages à outrance… Alors j'essaye vraiment de me réfréner ! En fait, la maladie est arrivée très vite dans la création d'Isleen, tu comprendras pourquoi après. Et le reste du personnage c'est développé autour de ce point. Moi aussi je préfère le « avant » à « l'après », à croire que j'aime les voir se tourner autour. Cependant, la mise en couple pour moi n'est pas une fin, c'est plutôt le début de leur vrai relation « ensemble ». Il y a toujours beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Isleen te plait ? Tant mieux ! J'avais un peu peur qu'on se lasse de ses inlassables questionnements ! Moi aussi elle me ressemble beaucoup, j'ai simplement un peu accentué le trait. Et je n'ai rien contre les pingouins lol ! En fait ce pyjama je l'ai chez moi… Allez, je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Ensemble

Pour une fois c'est le soleil qui me fait émerger. Il traverse les fins rideaux pour se refléter sur le parquet. Je suis encore fatiguée, et la sensation que j'identifie à présent comme le manque est toujours présente, mais je me sens plus à même d'y résister.

Je décide de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans mon lit au risque d'accentuer la nausée. J'enfile des vêtements confortables et chauds, avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain le plus silencieusement possible. Mes chaussettes frottent contre le parquet, mais j'arrive sans trop de mal jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'ai encore envie de vomir, mais rien ne vient. Boire un peu d'eau et me rafraîchir me font du bien. Je me brosse les cheveux et prends le parti de m'en contenter. De toute façon mes traits vont rester tirés, et mes cernes sont trop visibles pour être cachées.

La maison est silencieuse. Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Le soleil illumine le parquet, mais il n'y pas trace d'agitation. La pendule dans la cuisine m'indique qu'il est juste sept heures. Mes tuteurs ne sont pas encore levés, mais Wapi me saute dessus quand il me voit. En même temps Lucas est resté avec moi une partie de la nuit, à veiller sur mon sommeil. Et bizarrement sa présence m'a assez rassurée pour que je dorme à peu près normalement.

C'est un peu étrange, je ne les avais jamais appelés par leurs prénoms, même dans ma tête, avant-hier soir. Pourtant à présent, c'est comme une évidence. Ces gens sont ce qui se rapproche le plus pour moi d'une famille. Et je ne pense pas qu'un enfant de leur chaire aurait été mieux traité que moi.

Je fais chauffer un peu d'eau que je mélange avec beaucoup de sucre. Je ne me sens pas capable d'avaler autre chose. Voilà encore une nouveauté, à présent je ne prends mon traitement que le soir. Et vue ce que j'ai entendu hier, il se pourrait que je finisse par totalement arrêter les médicaments. Même si je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit bon signe.

Le soleil dehors me tend les bras et je décide de m'installer sur le perron. Je prends une vielle couverture prévue à cet effet, la polaire de Seth et un de mes manteaux avant de m'installer sur les marches. Wapi court devant moi, jouant avec un bâton qui traîne au sol.

Malgré le ciel dégagé, il ne fait pas chaud. Pourtant l'air frais me fait du bien. Tout est calme ici, bien loin de mes cauchemars. Les rayons du soleil caressent ma peau, et je paresse sous leur lumière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, à boire l'eau tout en profitant du bruit du vent dans la cime des arbres. Je suis vraiment bien ici.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi en grinçant. Je reconnais le pas lourd de Lucas, il soupire en me trouvant assise là. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, rajoutant une couverture sur nos épaules. Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus. Nous restons plongés dans nos pensées, les yeux fixés dans la même direction.

\- Tu pouvais rester au lit. Nous avions prévu d'appeler le lycée.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux pas sécher encore une journée. Et puis, c'est le week-end ce soir. Ça devrait aller.

\- Dire que certains font des pieds et des mains pour ne pas y aller... Tu es certaine d'être assez en forme ?

\- Oui.

\- Par contre, je compte sur toi pour ne pas forcer, et aller à l'infirmerie si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien. Et je ne veux pas d'une promesse en l'air.

\- Ok. Et puis ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir était vraiment indépendant de ma volonté…

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé Isleen. Je n'ai rien dit à Alma, parce qu'elle s'inquiète déjà beaucoup. Mais tu peux m'en parler. Je ne suis pas un membre du conseil pour rien.

\- Tu sais que j'ai rencontré un...

\- Deux vampires, oui. Et que ça te terrifie...

\- Pas plus que l'imprégnation, tenté-je de rigoler.

\- Vraiment ? L'attachement que Seth a pour toi te gêne tant que ça ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez ces derniers temps.

\- Non, c'est mon attachement pour lui qui me fait peur. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, mais je n'arrive pas à le protéger.

\- Il ne souffre peut-être pas pour les raisons que tu crois Isleen. Tu sais, si Alma m'a bien appris une chose, c'est qu'on ne peut pas deviner ce qui fait souffrir les autres. Il faut leur demander.

\- Peut-être. Alors pourquoi vous souffrez tous les deux quand je suis là ?

Il reste un instant silencieux, cherchant ses mots.

\- Personne n'aime te voir dans cet état. Nous encore moins, parce qu'on se sent démunis face à ce que tu ressens. Et tu nous tiens encore à distance. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais tu sais, quand nous avons décidé de t'accueillir, nous savions que ça ne serait pas facile. Mais tu as accepté, et nous étions vraiment heureux que tu puisses prendre part à notre vie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Nous avons essayé d'avoir des enfants, mais Alma les a tous perdus. Avoir des enfants descendant des loups est compliqué. On a rarement plus de un ou deux bébés. Mais Alma et moi n'avons pas pu en avoir un seul. Elle souffrait beaucoup, et j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute, parce que mes gênes l'empêchaient d'avoir l'enfant qu'elle voulait. On s'est un peu éloignés, et puis un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle se fichait de savoir si son enfant aurait des gênes de loup, qu'elle voulait juste un enfant avec qui partager sa vie. Une personne qu'elle pourrait aider à grandir, une personne à qui elle pourrait transmettre ce qu'elle savait.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas adopté ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas assez riches pour cela. Et puis, je crois que l'assistance sociale trouvait notre profil pas assez bien pour accueillir un enfant à vie.

\- Ils ont eu tort. J'aurais été très heureuse de vivre ici moi. D'ailleurs je le suis Lucas. Vraiment, même si je ne vous le dis jamais. Je me sens bien ici.

Lucas se tait, mais je sens que ce que j'ai dit le touche. Profondément. Comme si je venais de poser un baume sur une blessure mal cicatrisée. Un de ses grands bras me rapproche de lui, et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de te connaître.

\- Malgré la maladie et tout...

\- Tu sais, je crois que tu étais destinée à venir ici. Au moins pour rencontrer Seth. Et non ta maladie en elle-même ne nous gêne pas. Enfin, sauf quand elle nous fait craindre de te perdre.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu subis les choses comme nous, mais en bien plus fort. Et sans broncher. J'aimerais juste que tu laisses quelqu'un t'aider à supporter ça, sans aucune réserve.

\- Qui serait assez fort pour être l'inébranlable soutien ? Il y a des choses que je veux garder pour moi.

\- C'est ton droit. Mais au moins pour la maladie, tu ne voudrais pas te reposer sur quelqu'un ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'imposer ça à mon entourage.

\- Je ne crois pas que Seth voit ça comme une obligation. Au contraire. Hier il était très frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire. Je sais qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé, mais son père est mort suite à une crise cardiaque. Ça va bientôt faire deux ans. Seth et sa sœur en sont plus ou moins responsables. Indirectement bien sûr. Leah s'est transformée devant Harry, en plein dans leur salon. Harry a fait sa crise cardiaque. Et Seth s'est à son tour transformé. Même s'il a rapidement repris forme humaine son père était déjà mort.

\- ...

\- Je t'explique ça pour que tu comprennes qu'il faut que tu le laisses t'aider et ne pas l'éloigner à cause de la maladie. Parce que c'est quelque chose qui est très important pour lui. Leah a expliqué à Sue que Seth croit que tes crises se multiplient à cause de votre imprégnation et du monde dans lequel il t'a fait entrer. Et ça le ramène invariablement à son père. Tu comprends ?

\- Un peu mieux. Mais j'ai déjà pris la décision de ne plus lui cacher. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il me croit par contre...

\- C'est à toi de faire tes preuves. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau libre, et bien, profites-en peu pour avancer avec lui. J'agis avec toi comme je le ferais avec ma fille Isleen, mais n'oublie pas que Seth est mon neveu et qu'à présent je tiens un peu le même rôle avec lui, d'accord ? Ne vous torturez pas avec des problèmes qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. Je suis sûr que vous avez des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire tous les deux.

Je rougis violemment. Comment peut-il me parler de ça ! Surtout qu'il vient de me rappeler son lien avec Seth !

Il rigole en me voyant atteindre une teinte tomate.

\- Je te préfère comme ça.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Pleine de vie, et ouverte à ton entourage. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis ton arrivée. En mieux je crois non ?

\- Peut-être. En tout cas je me sens mieux.

Un sourire frôle mes lèvres et le sien me répond. J'ai faillis disparaître pour de bon et me voilà plus sereine que jamais. Je crois que ma mésaventure m'a fait comprendre une chose. Je ne dois plus me retenir de vivre. Avant j'attendais toujours impatiemment de devenir majeure et de pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Mais en réalité je peux déjà le faire. Je dois le faire. Car tout peut s'arrêter avant même que je n'atteigne mes dix-huit ans.

Evidemment l'image de Seth vient immédiatement. Il est plus que concerné.

Nous rigolons ensemble en voyant Jacob se faire presser par son père pour aller à l'école. Je lui fais signe de m'attendre, avant d'aller chercher mon sac. Je reviens vite, mon tuteur est toujours assis et parle avec Jacob.

\- Isleen dépêche ! braille-t-il.

Je suis certaine que nous sommes en retard maintenant. Il a dû avoir une panne de réveil. Je me retourne vers mon tuteur, qui me sourit toujours.

\- Merci Lucas...

Je monte ensuite rapidement dans la voiture de Jacob.

\- Tu as une tête de déterrée ce matin, pas que ça change d'ailleurs !

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un concours ? Parce que tes cernes t'arrivent jusqu'aux genoux !

Nous rigolons tous les deux, un peu surpris d'être d'aussi bonne humeur. Cette journée démarre mieux que je n'aurais pu le penser. De veilles chansons passent sur la radio. Jacob chantonne de plus en plus fort. Un vrai carnage. Il finit par inventer des paroles idiotes sur les airs. Nos yeux sont complices alors que nous nous amusons. Sur une magnifique dernière rime, Jacob se gare sur le parking. Il baille, une main dans ses cheveux courts. La journée va être très, très, longue ! Pourtant rien n'attaque ma bonne humeur. Surtout pas le sourire inquiet de Seth, qui se précipite sur moi. Mon pied n'a pas le temps de toucher le sol. Ses bras se referment sur moi et il vérifie que je vais bien. Je le laisse faire sans rien dire.

La conversation avec Lucas tourne dans ma tête.

Mon corps se réveille à son contact, et malgré les courbatures je m'arrime à ses épaules. Comme un rouleau, il me compresse contre lui. Sait-il que je vais avoir du mal à respirer comme ça ? Ses légers frissons m'intriguent. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je cherche Jacob des yeux, lui connait peut-être la réponse. Il saisit mon interrogation et me fait comprendre que le loup contre moi a peur.

Je le sers contre moi, malgré mon poignet blessé. Ma bouche contre son oreille tente de le calmer.

\- Seth, ça va mieux. Je n'ai rien de plus qu'hier. C'est le manque qui m'a fait réagir comme ça. Bon je vais peut-être avoir de nouveaux étourdissements, mais je te promets de m'en occuper et de te prévenir si ça ne va pas. D'accord ?

Il ne bouge pas, mais je sens qu'il va mieux. Les autres Indiens rigolent, alors que des camarades de classe de Seth me dévisagent. Là je crois que c'est clair qu'on vient d'annoncer qu'on est en couple. Même si ce n'est pas encore vraiment cela. En même temps, je crois qu'on ne peut pas donner de nom à notre relation.

\- Allez Seth lâche-la ! On doit aller en cours !

**I&amp;S**

Dire qu'il faisait si beau ce matin. À présent une tempête déverse des trombes d'eau sur les vitres. L'orage tonne depuis quelques minutes et il n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Le cours de sport est maintenu, mais nous partagerons le gymnase avec une autre classe dont l'enseignant est absent. Enfin, ma classe le fera. Moi et mon poignet cassé allons les regarder se dépenser sur le banc.

Je suis les autres dans la grande pièce et pour la première fois j'ai l'impression de retourner dans les locaux de Seattle. Rien à voir avec le délabrement des préfabriqués et du terrain extérieur. Ici tout est neuf. Le sol clair, les paniers de baskets, les gradins. Les voix des élèves remplissent la salle de cris alors que j'attends que tout le monde soit changé. Certains m'observent, des filles pour la plupart se demandant certainement pourquoi moi je ne joue pas. Une d'entre elles ne cesse de me dévisager, et agacée je la regarde froidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux.

\- Arrête, tu vas lui faire encore plus peur. Déjà que tu les impressionnes, si en plus tu les fusilles du regard...

\- Elle n'a qu'à pas me dévisager comme ça depuis dix minutes !

Quil s'installe à mes côtés en rigolant, bientôt suivi de Jacob et Embry. Les deux classes forment peu à peu deux groupes. Le professeur de sport réfléchit à comment maintenir plus de quarante élèves pendant deux heures tranquilles. Autant dire que c'est mission impossible, certains commencent déjà à jouer avec les ballons.

\- Maintenant que les retardataires sont arrivés venez par ici !

Je me lève pour suivre les autres, autant rester discrète. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme fait l'appel que je remarque que Seth arrive juste en discutant joyeusement avec certains de ses camarades. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard se retourne et son sourire s'élargit en comprenant que nous partageons ce cours.

\- Isleen Descroix ? m'appelle le professeur.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es revenue ?

\- Euh oui... Par contre je ne peux pas jouer.

Je lui montre mon poignet dans le plâtre, et je peux ainsi un peu fermer le claquet à tous ceux qui croient que j'ai eu une dispense sans raison. Si je pouvais jouer je le ferais. L'enseignant découpe les classes en quatre groupes mixtes et décide de faire des matchs de baskets.

Dès que les équipes sont faites, les premières commencent à s'affronter. Seth laisse ses amis pour nous rejoindre. Je lui souris doucement lorsqu'il s'assoit à côté de moi. Ses mains touchent mon plâtre, et je lui tends la main. Ses doigts effleurent les miens, et les frissons qui me parcourent le font rigoler. Sauf qu'il ne s'arrête pas, continuant à tracer des dessins sans fin sur ma peau.

\- Tes amis n'apprécient pas que tu les lâches pour venir avec moi. Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder.

\- Ils sont curieux c'est tout. Et puis entre les trucs de loup et toi, je ne passe plus beaucoup de temps avec eux.

\- Tu peux, tu sais. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je préfère être avec toi.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut essayer de faire les deux. Je suis pas d'un naturel très causant, mais si ça te pèse de ne pas voir tes amis, je veux bien tenter de passer un peu de temps avec eux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Cache cette mine étonnée ! Je vois bien que ça te manque de ne plus les voir. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en empêcher, et comme tu me préfères aux autres c'est à moi de faire un effort.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée...

\- Ce n'est pas une obligation. J'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Ça te pose problème ?

\- Non, sourit-il. Non. Ils m'ont proposé d'aller au ciné ce soir... A Port Angeles. On pourrait y aller ensemble.

\- Oui, ma punition se termine ce soir. Lucas m'a dit d'en profiter, donc je ne pense pas qu'il refusera. Par contre ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois...

\- Super enjouée ? Tu sais qu'on t'apprécie comme tu es ! Je vais proposer aux garçons aussi. Lila a craqué sur Embry, et elle me casse les pieds depuis des semaines pour que je lui présente.

Je rigole. En même temps je préférerai que Jacob soit là. Ça me rassurerait un peu, et je serai certainement plus à l'aise en sachant que je connais quelqu'un. Seth profite de son match pour avertir ses amis. Certains semblent étonnés que j'aie accepté, et me jettent un coup d'œil curieux. Je fais mine de les ignorer ce qui fait rire Jacob.

\- On dirait une gamine !

\- Tu peux parler ! Tu es plus vieux que moi et tu te bats avec Quil pour un rien. Entre nous quatre je suis certainement la plus mature !

\- Une vraie mamie ! se moque Quil. Tu es certaine qu'ils t'ont donné le bon âge à ta naissance ? Parce qu'à te voir parfois on pourrait croire que tu as quatre-vingts ans !

\- Au moins moi je ne fais pas du détournement de mineure !

\- Hey ! J'y suis pour rien !

\- Moi non plus !

\- Tu es vache Isleen ! rigole Embry. Et puis, toi aussi tu sors avec plus jeune que toi !

C'est vrai que Seth et moi avons deux ans de différence, même si une seule classe nous sépare. J'ai un peu de mal à croire que l'homme qui s'avance vers moi n'a que seize ans. Ça y est je vais me sentir vieille. Quil se redresse en voyant que je ne réponds pas, comme s'il avait gagné une guerre.

\- Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai détourné ! je claque.

Il arrête de rire et je lui fais un petit sourire supérieur.

\- Tu ne peux pas rien qu'une fois me laisser croire que je pourrais avoir le dernier mot ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu oublis combien une visage pâle frêle et malade peut te mettre la pâtée !

Jacob et Embry se moquent de leur ami. Je souris à Quil qui finit par rigoler. Je le remercie tout bas et il semble comprendre. Il est vraiment le seul à faire comme si ma maladie était un détail.

\- Hey Isleen ! Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus !

\- Salut Colin...

Je suis un peu surprise qu'il me fasse la bise ainsi, mais je lui réponds. Seth est revenu avec ses amis. Les deux filles me regardent étrangement. L'une porte une queue haute. C'est elle qui avait proposé à Seth de l'aider pour faire ses devoirs. Vu comme elle me regarde, elle me prend toujours pour une concurrente. Si elle savait qu'elle a perdu d'avance... L'autre à a le visage rude, mais sa tresse lui adoucit un peu les traits. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Lila vu comment elle regarde Embry. Qui ne le remarque pas. Ah les garçons...

Colin parle bruyamment de notre soirée cinéma, alors que l'autre garçon semble être plus terre à terre. Ses cheveux longs lui tombent devant les yeux, lui donnant un air réservé.

Je les laisse discuter des détails, me rendant compte que je ne sais pas où aller voir les horaires du cinéma, et encore moins ce qui peut passer actuellement comme film. Alors de là à me souvenir combien de temps de voiture il y a entre Port Angeles et ici...

Ils se décident pour partir assez tôt, manger dans un fast-food, et choisir directement là-bas pour le film. Ils organisent les voitures, et Seth est catégorique pour que lui et moi soyons dans la même voiture. Et donc je devrai partager le trajet avec la fille à la couette, l'indien Indien ténébreux et Lila. Ça commence bien.

**I&amp;S**

Je suis un peu stressée. Et ça fait rire Seth. Ses amis doivent passer nous prendre dans moins d'une heure, et je commence à m'inquiéter. Il tente de me rassurer mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Il faut dire que Susan m'a clairement fait comprendre que la guerre était ouverte. Quand je l'ai fait remarquer à Seth il a beaucoup ri en m'expliquant qu'elle était comme ça depuis la maternelle.

\- Elle a perdu d'avance tu sais ? Et puis je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une concurrente.

\- Je ne me sentais pas en concurrence, mais je n'aime pas comment elle nous fixe.

\- Ça lui passera. Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

\- C'est gentil, mais je te rappelle que l'imprégnation te couvre les yeux. Je pourrais ressembler à une vieille sorcière que je te plairais quand même !

Il rigole encore plus en se rapprochant de moi. Je fixe depuis un moment mon armoire sans réussir à me décider. Si Seth s'est changé, je suppose que je dois en faire de même. C'est la sortie du mois apparemment. Je soupire alors que je le sens se coller contre moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne mets jamais tes robes ? Elles sont belles pourtant.

\- La réserve n'est pas vraiment faite pour elles, comme pour mes ballerines d'ailleurs. Ça allait pour Seattle, mais ici je crois que j'aurais fait encore plus tâche.

\- J'aurais aimé te voir comme tu étais là-bas.

Sa tête est posée sur mon épaule, alors que je le vois caresser le tissu fin d'une robe blanche. Nous sommes de plus en plus proches. Et cette affection est savoureuse. Comme si j'avais le glaçon dans ma poitrine qui fondait peu à peu.

\- Je n'avais rien de différent d'ici tu sais. Un peu plus de maquillage, une coiffure et d'autres vêtements...

\- C'est beaucoup. Tu ne veux pas me montrer ? On sort ce soir... Alors tu peux mettre ce que tu veux.

\- Choisis si ça te fait plaisir...

Si cela le contente de me voir après que j'ai pris soin de moi, je peux faire un petit effort. En fait, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas mis de vernis sur mes ongles, coiffé mes cheveux autrement qu'en une queue rapide, maquillé mon visage hormis de l'anticerne. Je me suis vraiment laissée aller... Je me dégage le visage rapidement, tordant mes cheveux des deux côtés pour ensuite les rassembler à l'arrière de ma tête. Un coup de brosse, et j'arrive à peu près à former des boucles souples. Un petit coup de mascara et d'anticerne, mélangé à de la poudre et mes yeux réapparaissent.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Seth m'observer. Mes gestes sont précis, malgré ma main plâtrée. J'avais l'habitude de le faire tous les jours. Il pose ma robe violette à motifs sur mon lit avant de se recoller à mon dos. Nos regards se croisent dans le miroir, alors qu'il redessine mon visage, et tout particulièrement les traces de fatigue que le maquillage a effacées.

Le fond de teint peut faire des miracles.

\- On dirait que tu es en forme.

\- Je le suis, du moins autant que possible.

Je prends la robe qu'il a choisie, ainsi qu'une paire de collants et un pull noir. Il sourit en me voyant sortir des ballerines fines et vernies. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour me changer. La robe me va encore, même si j'ai repris un peu de poids. C'est bizarre. Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue.

J'entends mon tuteur ouvrir la porte alors que je sors. Seth me regarde de la tête aux pieds avant de m'éblouir par son sourire.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Toi aussi, même si tu n'as besoin de rien pour l'être...

Sa bouche frôle ma joue, et il se sauve rapidement pour rejoindre ses amis. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, mais Lucas et Alma sont eux aussi étonnés de me voir ainsi apprêtée. Je leur souhaite une bonne soirée tout en enfilant mon manteau. Lila et Susan sont presque bouche bée. Et oui, je peux aussi ressembler à quelque chose quand j'en ai envie !

Seth me prend la main et ne la lâche pas tout le long du voyage. Je somnole contre lui, à l'arrière de la voiture de l'Indien mystérieux. Il faut peut-être que je retienne son prénom... La route est longue, mais ils ne semblent pas s'en apercevoir. Ils discutent de tout et de rien. Je les écoute sans pour autant participer. Je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise, mais pas vraiment bien non plus. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas le manque qui revient... J'ai pris des vieux cachets qui restaient au fond de mon sac au cas où...

Nous arrivons devant un fastfood où nous attendent déjà Jacob, Quil, Embry et Colin. Je m'assois à côté de mon chauffeur grognant en entendant leur remarque. Je suis partie pour me faire appeler Cendrillon toute la soirée. Je n'ai pas faim, mais Seth n'est pas convaincu. Il me propose sans arrêt de manger une partie de sa commande. Je grignote quelques frites distraitement pour lui faire plaisir, mais je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire mieux pour l'instant.

\- Tu connais Port Angeles Isleen ? demande Lila.

\- Pas vraiment. J'y ai atterri pour venir à la réserve, mais je n'ai vu que l'aéroport.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas de la région, se moque Susan. Ça se voit du premier coup d'œil.

Je ne réponds pas, elle m'agace royalement. En fait, j'ai envie d'être cinglante avec elle, mais c'est une amie de Seth et je ne veux pas me mettre entre eux.

\- Moi je trouve qu'elle se fait plutôt bien à la réserve, relance Seth.

\- On voit que tu n'es pas avec nous en cours de Culture Quileute ! La dernière fois la prof était toute émue alors qu'elle n'a réussi qu'à faire quelques nœuds sur son tissage !

\- Oh tais-toi Quil ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit ! Tu ferais moins le malin si elle parlait chinois !

Tous rigolent et je me sens mieux. Mon corps s'imprègne de leur joie de vivre et je commence à me détendre. Bon, à ma décharge c'est vrai que je ne suis vraiment pas douée dans ce cours. Peut-être le seul d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que tenter de comprendre comment on réalise des objets, ou connaître l'histoire de la tribu alors qu'on ne parle pas un mot de leur langue…

Le cinéma n'est pas loin, et nous choisissons un film d'action. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel. Un peu d'aventure, et un semblant d'histoire d'amour. Que demander de plus. Je me retrouve malgré moi coincée entre l'Indien mystérieux et Seth, Susan voulant absolument pouvoir s'accrocher à son bras prétextant la peur.

Je soupire assez bruyamment pour faire rire Jacob derrière moi. Elle m'horripile avec ses faux airs. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, comme si c'était les émotions d'une autre qui m'habitaient. Je m'installe du mieux que je peux dans les vieux sièges. Seth me regarde m'agiter, alors que Quil me traite de princesse au petit pois. Je sens que je ne vais pas arrêter de me faire charrier...

Le film commence, mais je n'arrive pas à suivre. Je suis trop fatiguée. Je me rapproche de Seth qui passe son bras sur mes épaules. Ma tête dans le creux de son cou, je m'endors à moitié, mais je peux encore entendre les murmures que Seth et elle échangent.

\- Elle est un peu bizarre cette fille non ? Elle est malade, et si différente de toi. En plus elle n'est pas d'ici. Un jour ou l'autre elle va vouloir partir, et elle te plantera. Tu as bien vu, la réserve ne l'intéresse pas.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Susan. Elle n'est ici que depuis trois mois. Et elle a plein de trucs à gérer.

\- Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets ? Elle fait quoi pour toi elle ?

\- Beaucoup de choses. Je sais que tu es inquiète, elle croit même que tu la jalouse un peu. Mais elle n'a rien dit de méchant sur toi, alors qu'elle en est capable. Elle le fait pour moi.

\- C'est idiot. Franchement, elle ne sait même pas te dire ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Vous sortez même pas ensemble, alors que depuis un mois tu te plis en quatre pour elle.

\- Susan, on est amis, et je sais que tu dis ça pour mon bien mais...

\- Mais Seth et moi sommes ensemble, et même si notre relation ne te plaît pas, on est assez grands pour faire nos choix.

J'en ai vraiment marre de l'entendre. Je n'ai pas pu me taire. Seth sursaute quand je me lève pour sortir de la salle de cinéma. Ça m'apprendra à faire des efforts ! La prochaine fois s'il veut voir ses amis ce sera sans moi !

Je m'installe sur un banc près des caisses, frustrée. Seth m'a évidemment suivie. Il s'installe en silence à côté de moi.

\- Tu pouvais rester tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des humeurs qui faut sacrifier ton bien être. Tu n'as pas à te "plier en quatre".

Je suis de mauvaise humeur maintenant, je ne devrais pas l'accuser mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est Susan qui interprète tout à sa sauce. Elle le fait souvent, mais ça part d'une bonne intention.

\- Je m'en fiche !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Elle a raison bon sang ! Sans l'imprégnation rien ne nous relierait. Et tu ne serais pas avec moi ici au lieu d'être avec tes amis...

\- Ça, personne ne peut le savoir. Tu es pleine de qualités même si tu ne les vois pas… Et puis de toute façon la question ne se pose pas. Par contre j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Parce que j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et que je veux être certain de ne pas avoir halluciné...

Je le fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

\- C'est vrai qu'on sort ensemble toi et moi ?

Blanc.

C'est vrai que j'ai crié ça en plein milieu de la salle de cinéma. Et que tout le monde m'a entendue. Et Seth aussi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il semble à la fois heureux, et qu'en même temps il se crispe. Il a peur que je nie. Je me demande si j'ai fait ça souvent, diminuer ses espoirs. Passer dessus sans les voir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, soupire-t-il. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, et même si ce n'est pas pareil pour toi, je ne t'en veux pas. L'imprégnation peut être unilatérale. Il ne faut pas que tu te forces. Je vois bien que certains de mes gestes te gênent, mais tu ne dis jamais non et...

\- Seth tais-toi...

Je lui prends la main et de l'autre je le force à me regarder. Mon front rejoint le sien. Ses yeux sont en plein tourment.

\- On est ensemble. Peut-être pas de la même façon qu'un couple normal, mais pour moi on ne pourrait pas être plus en couple. Je suis à toi.

Cette fois je sens que le mur entre nous s'écroule. Seth me sert contre lui, mais c'est le lien qui lie nos deux êtres que se raffermit de plus en plus. Je me sens un peu perdue dans ce flot de sensations, mais je suis aussi plus légère. Comme si le fait d'avouer à Seth que je suis à lui avait fait craquer les barrières que j'avais érigées pour me protéger.

\- Je t'aurais attendue toute ma vie tu sais...

\- Et bien l'attente est finie ! maugrée-je pour faire taire mes émotions.

Il rigole dans mon cou. Et moi aussi je souris. Il nous rapproche tellement que je finis sur ses genoux, sa main jouant avec la mienne. Son sourire grandit petit à petit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien...

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se mentir...

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on soit ensemble pour de vrai. Que je vais pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tu es ma petite-amie.

\- Le monde entier n'a pas besoin d'être au courant.

\- Vraiment, je comptais faire une annonce aux informations nationales...

Je ris.

\- On n'a pas besoin de ça. Dès que Jacob et Quil seront au courant ça va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre.

\- Sans parler du partage de pensées... Mais je m'en fiche, je veux bien supporter leurs moqueries si c'est parce que tu es avec moi.

\- Si ça peut te consoler je sens que je vais en avoir mon lot moi aussi.

\- Je t'aime.

Je rougis avant de me cacher dans son cou. Je ne suis pas prête à lui répondre, mais je sais qu'il sent combien il peut compter pour moi. Et pour l'instant, cela nous suffit.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Alors ne sont ils pas trop mignons ? Que pensez-vous de leur "mise en couple" ?

Bonne semaine à tous !


	18. Chapter 18

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour en ce mardi bien brumeux ! (du moins chez moi, ça y est, l'hiver est arrivé !) Mais c'est pas grave car c'est bientôt Noël !

Bon je m'excuse platement pour le retard de quelques heures de ce chapitre, mais j'ai un soucis avec ma connexion Internet et comme je suis en congé je profites de l'hospitalité de mes parents pour vous poster le suite de Dawn ! Je serais donc bref, les votes sont clos (et même si certains trouvent cela injuste lol!) c'est bien un Kim/Jared qui a eu le plus de voix. MAIS les autres couples auront droit à leur histoire plus tard ! Cependant je suis pas Kali je n'ai que deux bras et une moitié de cerveau donc 2 histoires en parallèles (Dawn et la prochaine) c'est déjà pas mal !

Bon aller je vais continuer à écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ninidezil :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te contentera toujours autant ! Sinon je poste un chapitre par semaine et c'est déjà toute une organisation... Je pense pas pouvoir publier plus vite, et puis c'est plus savoureux quand on attend un peu ! A bientôt !

**Zipi :** Bonjour à toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai paniqué en lisant ton message. Je me suis oh "Bip", j'ai encore fait une boulette sans le vouloir... lol ! Je suis désolée si le résultat du vote ne te convienne pas... Mais il est ce qu'il est... Et je t'assure que je n'ai rien traficoté ! Mon imagination est partie sans ma volonté. Et si les votes avaient étés autres j'aurai tenté de respecter la volonté de mes lecteurs... En tout cas, rassure-toi, il y aura bien une histoire sur Claire et Quil qui sont justes derrières.

Quand à Kim et Jared, je suis au chapitre 7 (pour environ 10 pages chacun). J'essaye vraiment d'avancer au plus vite ! Surtout que ce que je pensais être une petite histoire d'une dizaine de chapitre est en train de s'agrandir à vu d'oeil... Et non s'il te plait pas de grève je t'en supplie bien bas Parrain Zipi ! Les reviews et donc les lecteurs c'est tout ce qui me motive quand je me demande à quoi ça sert que j'écrive et surtout quand je doute de la qualité de mes histoires ! Enfin je ne prendrais pas mes lecteurs en otages non plus ! lol !

Concernant la mise en couple de Seth et Isleen, effectivement il n'y a pas de bisous. Et ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite... Tout simplement, parce qu'ils sont liés ensembles, mais que cela va toujours trop vite pour Isleen qui est une novice dans les relations humaines et donc dans les contacts physiques... Mais oui elle avance. Je suis contente que sa discussion avec Lucas t'ai plut. J'adore ce personnage (et pas seulement parce que je lui ai donné une personnalité), il représente beaucoup de choses. Quand aux amis de Seth, cela me semblait important de les faire apparaître. Et oui Susan peut paraître agaçante, mais je pense qu'à sa place j'aurai certainement eu la même réaction. Elle tente de protéger son ami, même si elle n'a pas toutes les cartes en main. Et tu as raison sans elle pas d'annonce de couple !

Allez je te laisse lire le chapitre17 en espérant qu'il me fasse pardonner... Dit-moi ce que tu en penses (et je suis ouverte à toute revendications !)

**Disclamer :** l'Univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Instants

Je grignote mon muffin sans grande conviction. Pourtant il est délicieux, mais j'ai le ventre noué. Emily pose un nouveau plateau devant moi, et l'odeur douce me retourne l'estomac. J'espère vraiment que mon sevrage de médicaments va bientôt cesser de me couper l'appétit sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Seth, Lucas et Alma sont déjà tout le temps sur mon dos...

Plus de quatre plateaux en moins d'une heure. Le saladier énorme rejoint ses frères dans l'évier. Comme une fourmi travailleuse je la regarde passer de la préparation de la pâte à la cuisson. Puis à la vaisselle. Inlassablement. Je veux bien croire que les garçons mangent beaucoup, mais quand même ! Et puis, elle me donne le tournis à s'agiter comme ça d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

Rachel, la sœur de Jacob et l'imprégnée de Paul, démoule les gâteaux et les installent dans des assiettes qu'elle protège ensuite. C'est au moins la troisième fois qu'elle se brûle par inadvertance. Kim, l'imprégnée de Jared, essuie la vaisselle et la range. Elles font cela par habitude, sans réfléchir ce qui me force à penser que ce type d'après-midi est assez régulier. Claire a tenu à s'installer sur mes genoux pour dessiner. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose avec ma main dans le plâtre.

J'entends son feutre crisser sur la feuille. Parce que malgré l'agitation le silence règne dans la cuisine.

Les filles aux loups. C'est comme ça qu'elles se nomment entre elles. Réunies dans la peur. Même Claire est anxieuse, sans savoir pourquoi. Et moi j'étouffe un peu. J'ai l'impression de devenir de plus en plus empathique avec mon entourage ces derniers temps. Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Surtout en ce moment. L'inquiétude leur tire les traits, et je me demande si j'ai la même mine.

Nos compagnons sont à la chasse, et nous ne pouvons rien faire à part attendre. Attendre sans nouvelles, sans véritables idées de ce qui peut se passer.

Attendre.

Dire que l'après-midi avait si bien commencé. Malgré la pluie fine, Seth est passé me prendre pour aller à la plage avec le reste des deux meutes. Ils ont joué au foot un moment alors que leurs amies me bombardaient de questions sur moi et Seth. La nouvelle de notre couple a fait le tour des meutes en moins d'un jour.

En sentant ma réticence elles se sont mises à parler de leur propre expérience. C'est vraiment étrange de voir comment chacune d'entre nous a connu l'imprégnation. Rachel, revenue pour les vacances chez son père qui revoit un camarade de classe de son frère devenu loup. Loup qui n'avait pas réussi à se retenir de muter devant elle alors qu'il était en colère, la terrifiant. Apparemment Paul est un des loups les plus anciens, mais son caractère de feu ne l'aide pas à se maîtriser. C'est Jacob qui avait pris sur lui pour informer sa sœur que les légendes étaient vraies. Elle me raconte qu'elle a hésité quelques jours. Pas entre Paul et un autre. Mais entre sa vie à Seattle et sa vie ici. Et je la comprends.

Emily et Sam, leur amour qui n'a pu s'épanouir qu'après les blessures et le pardon. Et qui souffrent encore de leur situation avec Leah. L'imprégnation est vraiment lourde à porter pour les loups. Qu'ils soient imprégnés ou non.

C'est certainement pour Kim et Jared que cela a été le plus simple. Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis la maternelle. Jared ne l'avait jamais remarquée alors qu'elle se languissait de lui depuis le primaire. Heureusement l'imprégnation lui avait ouvert les yeux, et Kim ne croyant pas en sa chance l'a tout de suite accepté.

Chacune y va de sa petite histoire, heureuse de partager son expérience, si loin de la mienne et parfois si semblable. Et vraiment drôle parfois. Mais à présent nous sommes murées dans notre peur.

Si jamais il arrive malheur à l'un d'entre eux ? Nous espérons toutes que ce soit celui d'une autre. Tout mais pas notre loup. Personne ne peut nous en vouloir d'être égoïstes en ce moment. C'est d'autant plus dur pour nous, car nous sommes bien inutiles. De simples humaines liées à des loups. Seul notre lien nous permet d'accéder à leur monde.

Je me demande s'ils se rendent compte de combien cela peut être difficile parfois de les seconder. De rester ici dans cette cuisine à espérer qu'il n'arrive rien. En fait, on n'imagine même pas ce qu'ils peuvent vivre, mais nous devons essayer de comprendre.

Je suis la seule à avoir rencontré un vampire. Je m'en serais bien passé, mais cela fait de moi leur seule source d'informations. Je sais contre quoi ils se battent. Pas contre des vampires comme les Cullen. Des vrais monstres assoiffés de sang.

Rachel n'arrête pas de regarder la baie vitrée en espérant apercevoir Paul. Et elle est déçue à chaque fois. Kim elle se cache derrière ses cheveux longs, certainement pour jouer avec le pendentif que son amoureux lui a offert pour leur un an. Claire boude à présent. Je crois qu'elle a compris que nous ne retournerions pas à la plage.

Les Cullen ont appelé Jacob, et quelques minutes plus tard les deux meutes avaient disparu en nous laissant seules sur la plage. Nous sommes rapidement rentrées chez Sam et Emily. Je m'étais préparée à me promener sur la grève avec Seth, sa main dans la mienne. A rire des pitreries de Quil. A répondre aux moqueries de Jacob et d'Embry sur notre couple. A entendre Leah râler. Je me suis habituée à tout cela. Et ça me manque.

J'espère que tout se passe bien. Je tente de me rassurer en me disant que Seth n'est pas seul. Et puis Jacob m'a assuré que c'était un loup très adroit, vif et fort. Qu'il connaissait bien les vampires et qu'il en avait supprimés plus d'un. Mais je sais aussi combien les sang-froid sont forts.

J'imagine l'angoisse d'Emily et de Kim lorsque leur groupe contenait moins d'une dizaine de membres. Elles m'ont assuré avoir confiance en la meute, chacun prenant soin des autres. Et puis les Cullen sont aussi avec eux. Pourtant nous avons toutes peur pour eux.

Les Cullen... Alice a semble-t-il vu, je ne sais comment, que le vampire qui m'a attaquée allait revenir. Et pas seul.

L'atmosphère devient lourde, bien plus qu'au départ. Les filles n'ont plus rien à faire. Elles se mordent les doigts, jouent des rythmes réguliers avec leurs pieds, grignotent leurs lèvres. Au bout de cinq minutes je suis une vraie pelote de nerfs. J'étouffe ici. Elles qui étaient si assurées, doutent. Comment suis-je censée rester calme ?

Je soupire en fermant les yeux, quand est-ce que l'attente va se terminer ? La nausée me monte une fois de plus dans l'air lourd de la pièce. Je vais vomir. Ça ne sera que la troisième fois aujourd'hui ! Un coup d'œil au travers de la baie vitrée me laisse entrevoir un espoir. L'air frais me fera peut-être du bien… S'il pouvait passer la nausée…

Je soulève un peu précipitamment Claire pour sortir. J'évite les regards étonnés des filles, fuyant rapidement leur curiosité. Je préfère ne pas évoquer avec elles mes faiblesses chroniques. Enfin ça ne doit pas être un mystère. Tous les habitants de la réserve doivent être au courant que la pupille des Uley est malade.

A peine la porte passée j'inspire une grande goulée d'air. Sa fraîcheur me brûle les poumons, me poussant à tousser. Je m'éloigne de l'habitation, préférant que personne ne me voit. J'accélère un peu, frictionnant mes bras. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller chercher ma veste, malgré le froid ambiant. Le sol est dur sous mes chaussures, craquant parfois sous mon poids. Autour de moi le gel a glacé la nature, tout est gris, même le ciel qui me plombe le moral. Les nuages cachent toutes traces de soleil depuis plusieurs jours, et le week-end n'y échappe pas. Un soupir m'échappe.

Les yeux dans la cime des arbres je réalise combien la présence de Seth me manque. Il n'est parti que quelques heures, mais je me trouve un peu déphasée. La solitude que j'aime tant, devient difficile à gérer. Je me suis habituée à être perpétuellement entourée, que ce soit par Seth ou les autres loups. Si bien que je reste perdue, sans repère.

Bien vite je m'appuie contre un tronc, à l'abri des arbres. Ma main sur ma bouche je tente de retenir la nausée qui me chamboule l'estomac. Mon front se pose sur l'écorce rugueuse de l'érable. J'aimerais être comme lui, profiter des bienfaits de la nature, et vivre paisiblement. Hélas je recrache bien vite le peu de nourriture mangée aujourd'hui derrière un arbre. Mes doigts tremblent sur le tronc. Pas une crise n'a perturbé mon quotidien depuis l'annonce du docteur Cullen sur ma fausse épilepsie. En échange j'y gagne des vomissements et une nausée chroniques à cause du manque.

Depuis des jours je cours régulièrement aux toilettes, cracher ce qui me reste sur le cœur. Le cacher devient difficile. Je maigris à vue d'œil, pâlissant. Je sens souvent le regard anxieux de Seth sur mon corps affaibli. Il ne dit rien, mais son inquiétude est palpable. Nous savons tous les deux que je ne tiendrai pas à ce rythme-là. Mais je refuse de repasser des examens. Je profite pour l'instant de la fin des turbulences. Enfin cette idée me paraît un peu idiote maintenant que j'ai le goût âpre de la bile sur la langue.

Je tends un peu l'oreille. Au loin, dans le cœur de la forêt, un loup hurle. Je m'essuie la bouche avec un mouchoir. Dans une de mes poches un chewing-gum me soulage de l'arrière-goût acide.

Une envie irrépressible de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bois, me pousse à avancer. Je parcours plusieurs mètres avant de m'arrêter. Au milieu des troncs charnus des arbres je sens comme une présence. Je tourne la tête, mais bien évidement il n'y a rien. Je dérive un peu sur la gauche, passant mes mains sur l'écorce, errant d'arbre en arbre. L'impression qu'on me surveille s'amplifie. Mes yeux humains ne suffisent pas à inspecter correctement les alentours. Franchement la pire chose que je pourrais rencontrer est un ours, ou… Non, je préfère ne pas penser à ça.

Je sursaute alors que des branches craquent à ma gauche. Ma nausée revient, amplifiant mon inquiétude. Je respire profondément de nouveau, je vais devenir une championne à ce rythme. Pourtant mon état ne s'améliore pas, c'est même pire ! Je crois que l'odeur de terre mouillée déplaît à mon estomac. Je ne crache que de la bile cette fois, accroupie entre les fougères. Charmant ! Deux fois en deux minutes. Je pense bizarrement à la surprise des animaux si jamais ils tombent dessus. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Je frissonne. Les bruits se rapprochent, sourds, mais bien présents. La végétation bouge sous leurs mouvements dans un bruit de frottement. Je tourne le regard et recule immédiatement. Une grosse tête hirsute sombre sort entre les fougères. Je mords dans mon poing pour ne pas crier. Je ferme les yeux, calme-toi !

Ses yeux trop humains pour être ceux d'un canidé m'observent alors que je tente de me relever. Un léger coup d'œil m'indique qu'il est seul. Pour l'instant. La terre tremble renversant quelques cailloux, et des feuilles me tombent dessus. Deux secondes plus tard je suis entourée par les meutes. Les vingt loups sont postés en arc de cercle autour de moi. Ils ne semblent même pas étonnés, même s'il est difficile de discerner leur attitude sous leur forme canine. Certains s'ébrouent, impatients d'avancer. Heureusement aucun ne semble blessé. C'est un véritable soulagement. Peu importe que la chasse ait été fructueuse, tant qu'ils sont en vie.

Je distingue Seth à gauche de deux jeunes loups aux pelages clairs. Je tente un vague sourire. Bien sûre il lui est impossible de répondre. Il grogne légèrement. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter : est-il content de me voir, ou se plaint-il que je me sois enfoncée seule dans les bois ?

Un silence gênant suit leur arrivée. Je déteste qu'ils me fixent tous, comme une brebis qu'ils vont dévorer. Nous restons à nous observer pendant plusieurs minutes. La pression augmente, je regarde mes pieds, jouant avec un caillou. Bon on ne va pas rester comme ça !

Je lance, tentant de dénouer la situation :

\- Vous vous êtes faits attendre !

Des grognements me répondent en signe d'assentiment. Ils n'ont vraiment pas idée de combien il est dur pour leurs imprégnées de rester sans rien faire. Maintenant ils doivent les rejoindre, pour mettre fin à toute leur tension.

Les plus jeunes piétinent sur leurs jambes un peu trop longues. Ils attendent quoi pour dégager ? Comme un détonateur Seth s'approche de moi, alors que les autres reprennent leur marche. En quelques glapissements, ils disparaissent, flèches brunes. Si vite qu'en moins d'une seconde il ne reste que Seth et moi. Nous sommes seuls, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours.

Son museau humide me chatouille. Je ferme les yeux, alors qu'il hume mon odeur. Ma main se lève seule, se mêlant aux longs poils du loup. Je profite de ce moment, mes mains s'agitant pour découvrir la bête que je fréquente. Les traits acérés et ronds de sa tête, la puissance des muscles de sa mâchoire, le frémissement de sa respiration sous mes doigts. Il se laisse faire, docile. Sa grosse tête s'enfonce dans ma veste. Il est si chaud, je l'enlace dans mes bras. Je l'aime aussi sous cette forme-là. Mon front se loge entre ses deux oreilles.

Il fait si bon ici. Je pourrais y rester éternellement. Pourtant une légère tape dans l'épaule attire mon attention. Je m'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux. De toute évidence il m'attend.

Je tremble un peu en accrochant à son poil dru. Nous avançons lentement et je le vois froncer le museau lorsque nous passons près des endroits où j'ai vomi. Je grimace.

Nous finissons par arriver devant chez Emily et Sam. Les garçons sont en train de se rhabiller. Je rougis devant tant de corps nus, reculant avant de me rendre compte que c'est le torse de Seth que je touche, et non pas son pelage.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous avez aucune notion de la pudeur chez les Quileute ou quoi !

I&amp;S

Je soupire, pas très convaincue. Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? En plus de me mettre la pression pour la soirée, Seth m'a clairement demandé de me faire jolie. Je me demande s'il attend un miracle. Parce que le maquillage ne peut pas tout effacer.

En me regardant dans le miroir j'ai l'impression de me revoir quelques mois plus tôt à Seattle dans la salle de bain avec Janice qui tentait de me rendre présentable pour le bal de fin d'année. C'est dans cette pièce que je me souviendrais toujours d'elle. Un peu délurée, me tirant les cheveux pour en faire quelque chose. Éternelle trentenaire. Pierre était plus froid. Ils se disputaient souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il ne voulait pas l'enfant d'un autre. Il voulait un enfant à lui. A partir de ce moment-là je me suis tenue prête à partir.

J'essuie une larme. Je suis certainement plus heureuse ici que je ne l'ai jamais été, mais c'est quand même difficile de se rappeler qu'on a été rejetée toute sa vie. Et puis, si Seth pouvait éviter de voir que j'ai pleuré...

Je soupire une nouvelle fois en lissant un pli imaginaire sur ma robe. Je me sens un peu déplacée dans ces vêtements classes au milieu de la minuscule salle de bain. Enfin bon, notre hôte a clairement dit à Seth qu'il fallait venir bien habillé.

Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire d'Alice. Alice Cullen, une vampire. Elle nous a invités ainsi que Jacob. Enfin, elle a plutôt invité Seth et donc moi par son intermédiaire. Je n'ai bien sûr pas réussi à refuser l'invitation. Seth peut être très convainquant quand il le veut. Et puis la soirée avec ses amis n'était pas une grande réussite, alors si je veux lui montrer que je fais des efforts...

Ma première soirée avec les vampires.

\- Ton chauffeur est arrivé ! me prévient Lucas.

Je fixe une dernière mon reflet pour m'assurer de l'image que je donne. Ma poitrine se soulève au son de mon soupir dans le col rond de la robe verte en velours. Elle me moule un peu, laissant voir mes formes. J'ai presque l'air en bonne santé. Espérons que l'illusion ne s'arrêtera pas qu'à l'apparence.

Par réflexe je rentre dans ma chambre pour prendre mes pilules avant de me rendre compte que mes tuteurs ont tout récupéré. Sauf les restes cachés au fond de mon manteau. C'est pas forcément malin de les prendre avec moi si je vais chez le médecin qui m'a ordonné de ne plus les prendre.

\- Isleen !

Allez ! Il faut que j'évite de trop réfléchir. Seth ne m'entraînerait pas dans une soirée s'il estimait que ça pourrait être dangereux pour moi. Je descends l'escalier en enfilant un gilet mélangeant dentelle et coton. Il fait froid aujourd'hui. Ça me fera une excuse pour rester collée à Seth toute la soirée. Pas que je sois convaincue qu'il m'en faille une mais bon.

Un sifflement me sort de mes pensées. Lucas tape l'épaule de son neveu tout en se moquant un peu de lui. Seth m'attend à côté de la porte d'entrée, et il semble bluffé. Je rougis un peu en me rapprochant de lui avant de lui faire la bise. Il semble se réveiller, et m'enlace avant de poser ses lèvres, juste sous mon oreille. Je le repousse un peu. Lucas et Alma sont présents, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'étaler notre relation devant eux. Seth a sorti le grand jeu. Une belle chemise blanche et un pantalon noir en coton. Simple, mais magnifique.

\- Bonne soirée à tous les deux !

\- Merci, je vous la ramène avant minuit comme convenu...

\- Oui, essayez de respecter l'heure cette fois.

Je grogne qu'il nous rappelle encore l'unique fois où Seth a eu le malheur de me déposer en retard. Tout ça à cause de ma rencontre avec le vampire. Surtout que je sais que Lucas est courant et qu'il nous embête volontairement.

Je tire Seth hors de la maison sous les rires de mes tuteurs. Le loup sourit de mon empressement et comme un vrai gentleman il m'invite à m'installer dans sa voiture. Je le laisse faire en tentant de retenir mon rire. Il est un peu ridicule avec son air suffisant. Il s'installe à côté de moi dans l'habitacle froid. Je me sers contre lui par habitude. Son blouson se trouve sur la banquette et je m'en saisis pour recouvrir mes jambes. Voilà pourquoi je ne mets pas mes robes ici. Il fait trop froid pour supporter de simples collants !

Heureusement la chaleur de Seth et le chauffage réchauffe rapidement l'atmosphère. La musique ronronne sous le bruit de la ventilation. Nous nous dirigeons vers le nord. Au loin le crépuscule coupe la cime des arbres. La réserve s'éloigne et Seth empreinte des chemins que je ne connais pas. Nous franchissons un pont avant de nous enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Je ne distingue plus rien si ce n'est la route éclairée par les phares de la voiture.

D'un coup il bifurque sur un petit chemin de terre que je n'avais même pas vu. Les branches frôlent la carrosserie dans un bruit étrange, et au bout de quelques minutes nous débouchons sur une grande étendue verte. Seth se gare à côté d'une voiture jaune canari. Qui peut bien avoir une voiture aussi peu discrète ? Je croyais que les vampires ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer...

\- L'Audi d'Alice. Un vrai bijou. J'ai pu la conduire une fois, et c'est vraiment le pied !

Je veux bien le croire, mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ce type de voiture ici. Je rattrape le loup rapidement, inquiète. Si je pouvais être aussi insouciante que lui parfois ça me faciliterait les choses. Mais je suis d'un naturel anxieux.

Sa main enlace la mienne et je me sens un peu mieux. Il m'emmène vers la villa cachée par six cèdres au moins centenaires. La maison tranche vraiment avec son environnement. Une habitation bourgeoise rénovée avec goût. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au décor la dernière fois. Je me souviens juste que tout était très clair. Aujourd'hui l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée est illuminé de lumières tamisées blanches et violettes. C'est beau, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu trop pour le petit comité dont Seth m'a parlé...

A peine nous frappons à la porte en bois que quelqu'un l'ouvre. Comme si on nous attendait déjà… C'est une jeune femme minuscule, dont les mèches brunes partent dans tous les sens. Elle saute à moitié sur Seth pour lui dire bonjour, et je suppose qu'il s'agit d'Alice. Ses yeux dorés se posent sur moi, et je finis à mon tour enlacée dans une paire de bras durs et froids. Elle sent bon, et c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser dans ma situation. En moins d'une seconde je me retrouve dans l'entrée avec cette espèce de puce qui me tourne autour.

\- Tu sens vraiment le loup, on distingue à peine ton odeur derrière...

Je cherche Seth derrière moi, et à peine ai-je pensé à lui que je sens sa main sur moi. C'est quoi ce commentaire sur mon odeur ?

\- Oh ! Isleen, tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! Elle te va comme un gant ! Au moins quelqu'un qui a du goût ! C'est une Channel non ?

\- Euh oui. C'est un cadeau de mon ancienne tutrice pour mon départ.

Alice me traîne derrière elle, parlant seule, et je m'accroche désespérément à Seth. Ça va un peu vite pour moi. Rassemblés dans le salon le reste des Cullen me salue avec bienveillance, et je sens que l'attitude d'Alice les amuse au plus haut point.

La maison est décorée avec goût dans les mêmes tons que l'extérieur, mariant rubans et fleurs autour dans toute la pièce. Des voiles violets reposent à côté de grands tubes opaques blancs, laissant apparaître devant eux un gâteau énorme avec un glaçage violet. Il me semblait que les vampires ne mangeaient pas... C'est quand même pas juste pour nous trois ? Parce que si les garçons mangent comme quatre, je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à avaler quoi que ce soit.

Seth m'entraîne dans un coin pour poser son cadeau dans la cascade déjà présente. On peut vraiment offrir tout ça juste pour un anniversaire ? Il me tire ensuite pour faire les présentations en bonne et due forme cette fois-ci.

\- Isleen, voici Esmée et Carlisle que tu connais déjà.

C'est une chose de le voir à son travail et ici. Je crois qu'il cache une partie de son charme dans la vie courante, ou bien c'est la présence de sa femme qui lui détend les traits. En tout cas il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Quant à Esmée rien qu'à la voir me sourire ainsi je sais que c'est la mère de la famille. Ça se sent. Ses belles anglaises caramel tombent sur sa robe magenta alors que son visage en cœur respire la tendresse.

Rien à voir avec la blonde somptueuse installée sur le divan. Grande, la silhouette élancée. Un mannequin. Sa chevelure ondule jusqu'à ses hanches fines, moulées dans sa tunique longue en satin pourpre. Derrière elle se tient un colosse qui me salue de la main. Rosalie et Emmett.

Alice sautille des uns aux autres en se plaignant du retard d'Edward et de Bella. Un vampire blond cendré finit par l'attirer contre lui pour la calmer. Il me regarde étrangement, sans oser m'approcher.

-Tu peux y aller Jasper. Elle sent plus le loup que l'humaine. Ça ne donne même pas faim.

Ok... Alice me rappelle Quil maintenant. Il y a des façons plus diplomates pour dire clairement que mon sang frais risque de lui donner soif. Je me tasse par réflexe contre Seth. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de redevenir une proie. Un léger frisson me parcoure. Je sais que les Cullen sont végétariens, mais ce n'est qu'un choix de vie.

Bella et son mari, suivit de Jacob avec Nessie dans les bras arrivent enfin, et la soirée peut commencer.

I&amp;S

Nous nous sommes installés sur les canapés pour manger. Enfin, pour que les vampires nous regardent manger. Ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger. Pourtant tout parait si appétissant. Enfin je peux parler. C'est à peine si j'ai grignoté. Autant Seth peut engloutir les petits fours mis à notre disposition, autant dès mon deuxième croissant au fromage je sens que mon estomac fait de la résistance.

Je refuse le verre de champagne qu'Edward me propose. L'alcool m'est interdit. Apparemment ça augmenterait les risques de crise. Et puis je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter.

La conversation se fait toute seule, sur des sujets très variés, famille, rumeurs de la région, politique, musique... Les Cullen sont très cultivés, mais ils écoutent les loups comme s'ils étaient leurs égaux. Pour ma part je préfère ne rien dire et profiter de leur bonne humeur.

Je suis souvent surprise de voir combien les vampires peuvent être doués. Sans parler des talents d'Edward et d'Alice. C'est vraiment étrange de voir comment ils fonctionnent les uns avec les autres, et de voir les deux loups intégrer si bien leur univers. Je suis un peu rassurée de savoir qu'Alice ne peut rien voir sur moi à cause de mon imprégnation avec Seth. Par contre Edward lui n'a aucune limite pour lire dans mes pensées. J'espère juste qu'il évite de le faire. Seule Bella y échappe, depuis toujours.

Seth baille à mes côtés avant de se réinstaller confortablement contre moi. Il dort toujours aussi peu. Je sais que Leah a réussi à le faire dormir quelques soirs dans son lit, en veillant à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas, mais il passe encore beaucoup de temps sous ma fenêtre. J'entends encore Jacob me proposer de l'inviter à dormir dans mon lit, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Surtout maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Déjà que je ne me contrôlais pas vraiment la dernière fois.

\- Elle est perdue dans ses pensées, c'est tout. Je crois qu'elle aimerait que tu dormes un peu plus.

\- Mais je dors !

Je fixe Edward en comprenant que c'est de moi qu'il parle. Mon air perdu à a dû inquiéter Seth, et le vampire est venu voir dans ma tête ce qui m'arrivait. J'espère qu'il n'a pas tout entendu quand même.

Je rougis en me rendant compte qu'il est probablement capable de savoir exactement ce à quoi je pense. J'aurais bien envie de pouvoir le bloquer, au moins un minimum. Mes pensées sont privées !

\- Désolé, s'excuse Edward. Ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire, je peux difficilement faire abstraction des voix que j'entends. Surtout que la tienne est nouvelle et que je n'y suis donc pas habitué.

\- Hum... Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable.

\- Je ne te discerne pas toujours par contre. Parfois c'est le silence complet et à d'autres moments je t'entends comme si tu hurlais. C'est assez compliqué de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là.

Je soupire, de toute façon on n'y peut rien tous les deux, mais je préfère qu'il évite de dire ce que je pense à voix haute au moins. Il acquiesce. Ah bon sang, c'est vraiment horrible de se savoir épiée à ce point-là. Comment font les autres pour le supporter ? On ne doit rien pouvoir cacher dans cette maison !

A présent c'est au tour de Jacob de bailler. Il s'allonge sur le sol et Nessie lui monte dessus en se plaignant qu'il n'a plus autant de temps pour elle qu'avant.

\- Nessie, c'est mon travail de chasser les mauvais vampires.

\- Il y en a encore ? m'étonné-je. Je croyais que vous étiez plutôt doués pour les…

\- Ce sont toujours les mêmes Isleen. Ils nous échappent encore et encore. On peut supposer que l'un d'entre eux a un don qui nous empêche de les attraper.

-Le vampire qui m'a attaquée aussi ?

\- Oui. Même si on n'a pas senti sa trace depuis un moment. Il doit se nourrir ailleurs. Il va revenir pas contre, même si on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Je frémis un peu et Seth m'entraîne sur lui. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux à a le plus besoin de réconfort.

\- Il doit chercher quelque chose, murmuré-je plus pour moi qu'autre chose.

\- Peut-être bien, réfléchit Edward. Mais quoi ?

\- Quelque chose qu'il n'y a qu'ici, proposé-je. Enfin je crois. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de simplement vouloir se nourrir quand je l'ai vu...

Je frémis en sentant les souvenirs remonter. Oui, il avait été plutôt surpris de me voir en plein milieu des bois, et donc il ne cherchait pas une proie. Non, il n'était pas là pour ça à l'origine. Il avait juste dû me voir comme une occasion de se désaltérer. Et…

Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de repousser les émotions qui affluent. Les yeux rouge sang du démon et ses paroles, la peur... Et pourtant je sens une vague de calme me toucher. Je m'y accroche et deviens plus sereine rapidement. Mais je sais aussi que cette sensation ne m'appartient pas.

\- Jasper peut influencer les émotions des personnes qui l'entourent, m'explique Carlisle.

-Merci.

J'aimerais pouvoir l'avoir tous les jours avec moi alors. En cas de crise il pourrait être très pratique. Je rigole intérieurement en m'imaginant un mini Jasper dans ma poche... Edward lui ne se prive pas.

La conversation redémarre sur le prochain voyage des Cullen en Alaska qu'ils repoussent en attendant que la situation se calme ici. Là-bas, vit une autre famille de vampires végétariens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils se mettent à débattre de quel animal a le meilleur goût et tout se mélange avec notre précédente conversation. Ou bien c'est la fatigue rajoutée à l'excès de petit-four...

J'ai envie de vomir.

Seule l'urgence de la situation et la honte, me permette de me rappeler qu'il y a des toilettes en haut. Je me lève, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je tente de m'accrocher au canapé, mais je crois que je vacille.

\- Isleen ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Mon ventre se crispe et ma main sur ma bouche je tente d'éviter de recracher ce que j'ai pu avaler. Deux bras glacés me portent je ne sais où, mais une seconde plus tard je peux cracher sans aucune dignité, la merveilleuse cuisine d'Esmée. A présent je ne sens plus que l'acide sur ma langue.

Les mains froides sont remplacées par une présence chaude derrière moi. Je tente de la repousser, mais je vomis encore, et je ne peux que m'accrocher à la cuvette. Seth me caresse le dos, tentant de me réconforter, me tenant les cheveux alors que je tousse. Il me murmure des paroles rassurantes, m'aide à me rincer la bouche. Tire la chasse d'eau à ma place.

\- J'ai encore gâché la soirée... je murmure accoudée aux toilettes. Je peux le faire Seth tu sais.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. Enfin, je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est un peu dégueulasse, mais je t'ai dit que je serais là. Et je reste. Quant à la soirée, et bien de un elle s'est très bien passée. Et de deux, ce n'est pas parce que tu as vomi que tout va changer. Et puis les vampires savent que le sevrage est difficile.

Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours au pire moment ? Franchement je crois que j'ai la poisse. Et maintenant je dois me passer des effets des médocs et subir le manque.

\- Ça va passer.

Il me serre contre lui, cherchant à me réconforter. Ma tête se pose sur son épaule et je trace des dessins sur sa chemise. Sa main passe sur mon dos pour calmer les crampes que j'ai encore. Nous attendons que la nausée passe. Assis au milieu des toilettes. Super glamour !

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, ça va aller. Enfin je crois. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment à même de comprendre quand je vais vomir ou non.

\- Ok. De toute façon je suis certain qu'à présent ils ont caché des bassines partout !

\- Tais-toi. Je ne vais pas réussir à sortir des toilettes si tu me dis ça.

\- Allez debout. Alice nous attend pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Personne ne dit rien à notre retour. Je m'accroche à Seth, pas certaine de tenir sur mes jambes. Il nous installe sur le canapé, moi sur ses genoux. Et il a raison, une bassine blanche est posée sous la table. Ce qui le fait rire. Je le tape légèrement mais il ne se calme pas. Je détourne les yeux pour me concentrer sur Alice qui sautille devant ses cadeaux.

Le jeu est un peu faussé, parce qu'elle sait déjà ce que cache derrière le papier brillant. Elle fronce les sourcils en se tournant vers Jacob et Seth en tenant une boîte brune. Elle s'amuse comme une folle à tenter de deviner de quoi il s'agit. Mais les loups ne disent rien. Elle finit par déchirer l'emballage, et je reconnais un bijou ancien stylisé sur lequel les garçons m'avaient demandé mon avis lors d'une brocante.

Nous avons tous droit à un câlin de remerciement bien qu'elle prenne beaucoup de précautions avec moi. Je lui rends un peu maladroitement et retombe sur Seth dès qu'elle me lâche.

La vieille pendule nous signale qu'il est déjà l'heure de partir. Seth m'apporte mon manteau, et m'aide à me relever. Je ne tiens pas longtemps debout, mais en m'appuyant contre les meubles j'arrive dans l'entrée. La plupart des Cullen me font la bise, Alice me remerciant d'être venue et me faisant promettre de venir faire du shopping avec elle un jour. Seul Jasper reste en rentrait. Je le salue de la tête et il me répond en souriant. Je jette un dernier regard à la pièce pour enfouir ce souvenir dans ma mémoire.

\- Tu viens demain Seth ? demande Emmett. Y a un super match de prévu ! Et puis comme ça Alice ne nous gâchera pas le suspense !

\- Isleen tu es invitée toi aussi bien sûr... rajoute Esmée.

Je leur souris mais laisse le choix à Seth de décider pour nous. Il accepte en voyant que je n'ai pas vraiment l'air réticent. Enfin, on verra dans quel état je serai demain. Il se dépêche ensuite en voyant l'heure. Pas question d'être en retard ce soir. Nous reprenons la route et je regarde la maison s'effacer derrière les arbres.

\- Alors tu as survécu ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas que j'ai accepté leur invitation pour demain ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec eux, mais ils sont agréables. Et puis toi tu les aimes beaucoup...

\- Oui. C'est les premiers à m'avoir rendu mon identité après ma transformation. Je n'étais plus un loup, le fils des Clearwater, ou le frère de Leah, comme à la réserve. Mais Seth. Un ami.

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu. Tu es surtout ami avec Edward non ?

\- Eh bien, c'est de lui dont je suis le plus proche. Il est toujours à mon écoute et puis j'aime discuter avec lui. Il est de très bons conseils...

\- Je vais finir par être jalouse...

\- Y'a pas de raison, je ne fais que leur parler de toi. Ça doit les agacer un peu à force...

Et là je le vois rougir. Il tente de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit. Il évite mon regard, gêné par son aveu. Ce n'est pas le pire qu'il m'ait dit. Mais apparemment il ne voulait pas me confier ça. Ma main se pose sur sa cuisse et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

La maison des Uley finit par se profiler un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Il s'arrête juste devant le porche de la maison dont les lumières sont encore allumés. Je suis attendue. Il reste moins de cinq minutes avant le couvre-feu, mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir de la voiture.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Oui.

Cependant aucun de nous ne bouge. La pluie tombe doucement sur le toit, formant un cocon autour de nous. L'extérieur devient flou et nous écoutons les yeux dans les yeux les clapotis de l'eau. Il fait sombre dans l'habitacle, et je ne distingue Seth qu'à la lumière de la maison.

Je soupire.

\- Il faut vraiment que je rentre.

\- Isleen, tu es ton propre geôlier.

Peut-être, mais au fond aucun de nous ne veut se séparer de l'autre. Ses doigts jouent avec les miens et je me rapproche de lui, me glissant contre son torse. Un mouvement à la fenêtre nous fait comprendre que Lucas nous observe. Et pas de manière discrète. Je ne sais pas si c'est un avertissement ou de la curiosité, mais en tout cas il brise notre bulle.

En grognant je sors sous la pluie courant à moitié dans la gadoue, mais une main m'arrête. Seth est lui aussi trempé. Sa chemise devient transparente et j'ai du mal à quitter les formes qui se dessinent derrière le tissu. Je suis toute mouillée, mais je n'ai pas pour autant envie de le quitter.

Je le vois jeter un petit coup d'œil à Lucas avant de se pencher vers moi.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes avec la légèreté d'un papillon, et j'ai à peine le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait qu'il disparaît. Je reste là, figée sous les trombes d'eau. C'est la main de Lucas qui me tire à l'intérieur de la maison alors que la voiture disparaît.

Je suppose que tu as passé une bonne soirée.

\- Hum...

* * *

TADAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonsoir = qui se transforme en Bonjour !

Non, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Je suis juste un peu débordé par les préparatifs de Noël ! Le réveillon c'est aujourd'hui ! Et oui je fais partie de ces familles qui donnent les cadeaux à minuit une ! Mais comme je suis très très gentielle (si si) j'ai tenté de vous poster ce chapitre depuis hier matin 9h00... Je vous laisse deveniner que tout ne c'est pas exactement passé comme prévu... Le site était apparemment déjà en vacances si bien qu'il refusait de m'obéir ! Non mais oh ! Bref comment transformer dix minutes en 10 heures... Mais je voulais absolument poster avant de partir à Rennes ! Et puis ça vous fait un petit cadeau...

En cette période nous sommes tous bien occupé généralement, aussi je vous souhaites un très très Joyeux Noël !

A la semaine prochaine !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Fings :** Bonjour ! ET merci beaucoup pour ta review qui est l'unique sur ce chapitre ! Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle le fera encore ! A bientot !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnes sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**En vol**

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, toujours dans les nuages. Je gigote pour me faufiler sous les couvertures chaudes. La fatigue est présente mais je sens pourtant que je ne vais pas m'endormir de sitôt. La trace des lèvres de Seth si près de ma bouche est encore trop présente pour que le sommeil prenne le dessus.

Ma bouche s'étire dans un sourire que je qualifierais de stupide si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement dans le noir personne ne peux me voir. Mes doigts glissent sur la couverture de mon enfance. Le bien-être m'envahie. Je reste là, songeuse dans cette chambre qui à présent me ressemble, à regarder la pluie ricocher sur les carreaux. Le déluge entoure la maison de vent et d'eau, mugissant au-dessus de ma tête.

De l'autre côté du mur j'entends mes tuteurs se coucher en murmurant. Lucas n'a pas cessé de me tourner autour, même dans la salle de bain, pour me tirer les vers du nez. Sans succès, mais au fond de moi j'ai aimé qu'il soit si attentionné.

Un éclair éblouit ma chambre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de gronder à en faire trembler mes vitres. Qu'il fait bon dans mon lit, bien à l'abri sous mes draps.

J'espère que les loups ne sont pas dehors… Les connaissant ce n'est pas une tempête qui pourra les arrêter. Heureusement ils ne sont pas de garde cette semaine, d'où notre sortie de ce soir. Mais même sans obligation surnaturelle je sais qu'il y en a un qui est capable de passer la nuit sous ma fenêtre.

Un drôle de pressentiment me traverse l'esprit. Il ne serait quand même pas sorti par ce temps… Je me relève vivement. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'espoir ou de la colère, mais j'ai besoin de vérifier qu'il n'est pas en bas.

Le sol est froid sous mes pieds. Il fait sombre la nuit à La Push : aucune lumière artificielle n'éclaire le ciel. Comme si la réserve était loin du monde, à des kilomètres de la civilisation… Je trouve que ça a quelque chose de reposant. Etre coupé du monde c'est aussi ne plus voir les problèmes qu'il créé.

Je tâtonne un peu pour ne pas me prendre mon sac au sol et m'approche sans encombre de la fenêtre. Evidemment je ne vois rien de significatif. Les trombes d'eau ajoutées à l'obscurité ne me laissent que la lumière des éclairs pour distinguer des ombres aux abords de la forêt.

Non, j'ai dû me tromper. Seth doit-être bien au chaud dans son lit à dormir, loin de mes préoccupations. Je soupire, laissant une trace de buée sur le verre. J'ai le sentiment d'être déçue. Notre soirée aurait pu être encore plus merveilleuse s'il avait été là…

Qu'elle égoïste je fais. A souhaiter qu'il soit dehors à m'attendre, pour que je lui fasse grâce de l'inviter dans ma chambre. Je ferme les yeux, la tête contre le carreau. Je dois dormir. Demain nous sommes peut-être samedi, mais j'ai pris assez de retard dans les nuits précédentes pour dormir tout un week-end.

\- Ne reste pas collée au carreau tu vas tomber malade…

Je sursaute en me retournant rapidement. Es-ce une hallucination, ou bien un Seth trempé est en train de dégouliner en short sur le parquet de ma chambre. Peut-être que le sommeil m'a déjà emporté sans que je m'en rende compte…

\- En te voyant à la fenêtre, j'ai cru que tu m'invitais à entrer… murmure-t-il sans bouger. Tu n'as pas une serviette ou autre pour que je m'essuie un peu ? Sinon je vais sentir le chien mouillé.

J'ai un peu de mal à réagir. Comment fait-il pour savoir ce que je veux ? Je m'approche de lui doucement, sans y croire. Comme s'il allait s'effacer devant moi. Mais ma main rencontre son torse et mes bras l'enlacent. Je colle ma bouche contre sa nuque, comme d'habitude, inspirant son odeur. Seulement cette fois il n'y a pas de barrière de coton entre lui et moi.

J'entends son souffle se retenir alors que je caresse sa clavicule. Sans pouvoir me retenir je lèche une goutte d'eau qui dégringole de ses cheveux. Ma main remonte de son cœur jusqu'à sa nuque pour le serrer encore plus contre moi. J'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne, bien plus intrépide que moi, a pris les commandes de mon corps. Seth n'ose même pas me toucher comme s'il était figé.

\- Je t'ai connu plus téméraire que ça Seth…

Il ne répond rien, mais m'éloigne légèrement de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il fait trop sombre pour que je lise quelque chose sur son visage, mais lui semble trouver ce qu'il cherche. Pourtant il ne bouge pas plus. Après plusieurs minutes où nous restons figés, je commence à sentir la fatigue et le froid m'envahir.

Je baille avant de frissonner. Je suis un peu indécise quant à la décision à prendre. J'ai envie de dormir et si Seth peut être avec moi, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Même si c'est un peu dangereux pour moi. Je le tire doucement vers mon lit, poussant vaguement les couvertures pour nous faire de la place.

\- Attends, je suis encore trempé. Je vais mouiller les draps.

\- Seth, je suis fatiguée, je veux juste dormir avec toi.

Je m'allonge sur le matelas, mes yeux se fermant presque. Je tente de le tirer vers moi, mais il résiste. Il me tire un peu pour me redresser, mais je suis déjà une masse sans volonté.

\- Isleen, ton pyjama est humide. Tu vas attraper la mort en restant dedans. Change-toi avant de…

\- Non, je suis bien. Enfin presque : arrêtes de te prendre la tête et vient te coucher.

Il soupire mais ne se laisse pas abattre. Je l'entends ronchonner alors qu'il s'approche. Ses mains glissent sur moi lorsqu'il s'installe au-dessus de mon corps. Je sens mes joues rougir, car cette position me fait penser à des scènes beaucoup plus intimes… Ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Tu es déjà chaude, dit-il en passant sa main près de mon visage. Tu es certaine que ça va ?

\- Mais oui…

Je ne vais quand même pas lui avouer à quoi je pense maintenant… Il n'a pourtant pas l'air rassuré. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas idée à quel point il peut-être loin de la réalité. Mais je ne dis rien car ces doigts se faufilent sous le haut de mon pyjama pour le remonter. D'une main il tient mon débardeur et de l'autre il retire le vêtement. Il fait de même avec mon pantalon, si bien que je me retrouve en sous-vêtement avec un Seth installé au-dessus de moi.

Je frissonne encore une fois, mais pas de froid cette fois. Je sens une chaleur m'envahir le corps, à m'en bruler. Un feu jusqu'à présent inconnu qui commence à me ronger. Et Seth semble le seul moyen de l'éteindre, ou de l'attiser.

Nous rigolons doucement de la situation. Sans s'écarter l'un de l'autre pour autant. Seth respire dans ma nuque, me chatouillant légèrement. Je me laisse entrainer par son souffle inspirant son odeur comme une droguée. Il est lourd sur moi, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

I&amp;S

\- Allez ! Debout la jeunesse ! Il est déjà 11h30, je sais qu'on est samedi mais tu as certainement des choses à fai… Seth !

Je sursaute à la voix de Lucas et manque de me casser la figure du lit. Heureusement pour moi une main chaude est posée sur mon ventre m'empêchant de tomber. Pas vraiment réveillée, mon corps semble être en alerte sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe. Je reste un moment à regarder Lucas qui me fixe les yeux ronds. Ou plutôt qui dévisage quelque chose derrière moi.

C'est à mon tour d'être bloquée, quand je sens la main de Seth remonter sur mon ventre et sa tête se blottir contre mon flan. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Je viens de me faire surprendre au lit avec mon petit-ami. Voilà une des situations gênantes à laquelle je ne pensais jamais être confrontée… Et forcement au lieu de me soutenir, le jeune indien collé derrière moi ronfle tranquillement.

Nous nous regardons avec mon tuteur comme deux biches prises entre des feux de voiture. Aucun de nous ne sais vraiment comment réagir. La situation pourrait-être cocasse si elle n'en était pas aussi gênante.

Ma bouche s'ouvre comme pour trouver une explication, mais au lieu de ça c'est une remonté acide qui me gratte les cordes vocales. Je repousse le bras de Seth un peu violemment, ce qui le réveille alors que je cours vers les toilettes.

Je repousse la porte derrière moi de justesse avant de recracher de la bile. Vu ce que j'ai mangé hier ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Je tousse un peu, m'accrochant à la cuvette, oubliant que j'ai laissé Seth et Lucas ensemble dans ma chambre. Je reste encore un peu, penchée au-dessus de la faïence blanche, malgré le froid du carrelage sur mes jambes nues. Je me rince la bouche lorsque j'entends de légers coups sur la porte.

\- Isleen, demande Seth. Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui.

Il pousse doucement la porte, toujours vêtu du short de son oncle. Il n'a pas l'air vraiment réveillé mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me détailler des pieds à la tête. Je réalise alors que je suis en sous-vêtement devant lui et en pleine lumière. Je rougie ce qui le fait d'autant plus sourire. Il me prend par le bras pour me serrer contre lui et m'embrasse doucement la joue.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé. Par contre je me serais passé du réveil…

Il me sert un peu plus contre lui et je n'ai plus froid. Le temps passe sans que nous cherchions à bouger. J'entends mes tuteurs préparer le petit déjeuner en bas et je sens que ça va être une épreuve. Je ne pense pas qu'Alma nous fasse une remarque, mais Lucas ne va pas arrêter de nous embêter…

\- Tu devrais te rhabiller avant de descendre, Lucas m'a déjà passé un semblant de savon et je pense qu'ils attendent des explications…

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont en colère ? commençais-je, inquiète. Ils sont vieux jeu ?

\- Non, rigole Seth. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne va pas devoir se justifier… Je suis certain qu'en réalité ils ont juste envie de voir ce que cela fait.

I&amp;S

Je reste le nez dans mon bol, cachant ainsi mon sourire. Quand nous sommes descendus avec Seth, main dans la main, nous étions prêts à affronter mes tuteurs. Mais ce n'est pas l'Inquisition qui s'était installée à table, mes deux personnes heureuses qui cherchaient à nous embêter. Bien sûr ils nous ont interdits de dormir ensemble les jours de semaines, et demandés de les prévenir eux et Sue lorsque cela arriverait. Je me suis sentie gênée de parler de ça avec eux, tant la situation me paraissait irréelle. Heureusement Seth semble, comme à son habitude, prendre les choses du bon côté sans aucun problème.

Vu l'heure tardive, il est en train d'appeler sa mère pour s'excuser de son absence et la prévenir qu'il reste manger chez Lucas et Alma. Sa main chaude est posée de manière possessive sur ma cuisse, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer. Mes doigts se mêlent aux siens comme par réflex. Je relève les yeux un instant et croise le regard bienveillant de mes tuteurs sur nous.

C'est la première fois que nous sommes ainsi devant quelqu'un d'autre. Un couple au lever. Notre premier véritable matin ensemble… Les fissures de mon cœur semblent se refermer à cette idée. Car si c'est la première fois, c'est qu'il y en aura d'autres… Beaucoup j'espère.

Seth se lève car la conversation est tendue au téléphone. Je le regarde sortir de la maison et faire des allers retours sur le perron, accroché à son portable. Sue à l'air de lui passer un sacré savon. Il fait la grimace et n'arrive même pas à terminer ses phrases. Je préfère ne pas être à sa place même si je ne me sens pas à l'aise devant mes tuteurs.

Pour échapper aux questions je me saisis du journal et commence à lire les gros titres. La première page fait étalage des attaques dans les alentours de Port Angeles. Sur le papier froissé reposent deux photos désuètes de personnes disparues. Quelle horrible situation cela doit-être de voir un proche dans le journal, surtout si c'est pour annoncer sa disparition. Dire que j'ai moi aussi faillit être dans le journal… Peut-être est-ce le fait du vampire que j'ai rencontré.

\- Alors Isleen, commence mon tuteur, tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir sans rien dire sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Je croyais que tout avait été dit, les règles et l'humiliation…

\- Pour la surface oui, mais toi comme tu te sens avec tout ça ? Nous n'avions pas l'impression que vous en étiez déjà à ce point-là.

Je détourne la tête pour regarder Seth. Son inquiétude traverse sa voix. C'est vrai que cela va assez vite. Je veux bien croire que de l'extérieur on doit donner l'impression de faire des sauts de géants puis de revenir en arrière, pourtant c'est simplement notre rythme. Un peu maladroit, parce qu'il y a tellement d'émotions derrière que c'est difficile à gérer. Il faut dire qu'en peu de temps je suis passée du déni, au manque. Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai laissé Seth attacher nos cœurs ensemble. Notre lien me rend bipolaire : heureuse dès que je le vois, et je me sens molle à son départ. Pour Alma, qui ne connaît rien à l'imprégnation, je dois paraître dépendante. Je le pense aussi parfois, comme maintenant alors que l'on vient juste de se quitter. Je ne peux plus nier mon besoin de l'avoir dans mon existence. Plus je le vois, plus j'ai besoin de sa présence. Es-ce qu'un jour cela prendra fin ?

\- Isleen ?

Je ferme les yeux.

\- Il me fait du bien.

Cette seule phrase résume l'ensemble du sujet. Seth dissipe la grisaille de mon univers. Etre ici me fait réellement du bien, je m'épanouie lentement. Dans ce lieu où il pleut tout le temps, mes racines s'imprègnent dans le sol meuble, et mes branches s'étendent à la rencontre des autres arbres. C'est dans ce lieu perdu que je trouve des personnes avec qui me lier. Ma vie à toujours un petit goût d'ironie.

Seth rentre à point nommé, étonné de nous trouver silencieux. Mes tuteurs souriants doucement et moi un peu rouge à cause de mon aveu. Il se rassoit à côté de moi passant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules avant de commencer une discussion avec son oncle et sa tante. Je me laisse aller, découvrant encore et encore combien il peut m'apporter.

I&amp;S

\- Tu as envie de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Je lève les yeux de mon roman pour le regarder. Fatigué il s'est installé sur mes genoux pour se reposer pendant une heure ou deux. Je l'ai obligé à faire une sieste. C'était étrange de le voir, la tête contre mon ventre, complétement oublieux de ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Détendu, plein de confiance, serein. Et tous ses sentiments m'ont moi aussi apportés un bien-être agréable.

Il s'est réveillé depuis quelques minutes, se frottant le visage avant de me regarder, l'air endormi. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux pour qu'il profite encore un peu du sommeil. J'aurai pu rester un long moment ainsi, mais Seth est incapable d'être inactif.

\- Rien de spécial… Enfin, il faudrait que j'aille faire les magasins pour m'acheter des vêtements plus chauds. Mais ce n'est pas forcément une activité qui va te plaire.

\- Je m'en fiche, tant que je suis avec toi.

I&amp;S

\- On y va !

Ma tutrice lève la tête pour me sourire alors que je claque la porte derrière moi. Nous montons rapidement dans la voiture des Clearwater pour nous protéger de la bruine. Le temps est gris, comme d'habitude, mais pour une fois cela ne déteins pas sur moi. Le froid m'imbibe malgré le mouvement, heureusement Seth démarre afin que le chauffage se mette en route. Le chemin s'éloigne derrière nous et je me pose naturellement contre lui. Son odeur boisée m'envahie et je me laisse bercée par sa respiration. J'allume la radio du bout des doigts avant de ranger mes mains dans la parka de Seth. Il sourit en me voyant m'enfoncer dans le tissu pelucheux comme s'il s'agissait d'un nuage des plus confortables.

\- Elle te plaît tant que ça cette polaire ?

\- Et bien elle est simple, chaude, confortable et cerise sur le gâteau elle sent comme toi.

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir me l'a rendre un jour, au moins une heure, si tu veux qu'elle garde mon odeur.

\- Non, je la garde. Et quitte à sentir ton odeur je préfère que ça soit directement sur ta peau !

Les mots m'échappent sans que je puisse les retenir. Et ce n'est qu'en le réalisant que je sens mes joues me bruler. Je suis un peu trop légère à mon goût depuis quelques jours. Comme si j'oubliais un peu le poids que je traîne depuis des années. Et cela sans explication. Heureusement pour moi Seth ne dit rien, se contentant de poser un baiser sur mes cheveux. Je crois que mon aveu spontané lui a fait plus que plaisir.

Nous sortons de la réserve alors que quelques rayons de soleil percent entre les nuages. La route humide nous mène vers Forks en serpentant entre les arbres et le relief de la région. La ville est de taille honorable, mais elle me parait bien plus minuscule que Seattle où les autres villes dans lesquelles j'ai vécu. Rien qu'à voir le « centre-ville » on se sent dans un trou perdu, un peu décalé du temps.

L'ensemble des activités de la ville sont organisées autour de la nationale. Que ça soit le lycée, le commissariat, l'hôpital où les magasins. Les rues ne sont pas désertes, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'affluence non plus. Dire qu'à Seattle il faut se battre pour avancer le long des grandes avenues. Ici, il n'y a aucun problème. Seth arrive même, sans manœuvrer à se garer près des magasins.

Sur le trottoir, les personnes circulent tranquillement, flânant devant les vitrines ou discutant avec d'autres. C'est un tout autre rythme. D'où je viens il est impossible de croiser le regard d'une personne. La foule anonyme défile à toute vitesse, courant derrière le temps qui passe. Ici c'est plus une communauté qui vit en semble. Cette sensation de proximité avec les inconnus m'a toujours gêné. Pourtant aujourd'hui je me sens presque à l'aise, supportant les regards et les murmures.

\- Alors de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Je crois que la priorité c'est des vêtements et des chaussures chaudes pour résister à la neige.

\- On va aller chez les Newton, ils ont pas mal de choix, même pour une citadine comme toi.

Il lui arrive de plus en plus de me taquiner sur mes petites attitudes de fille des villes. Je n'ai jamais était habituée à vivre sans réseau pour mon téléphone portable, sans internet dans mon logement, les pieds dans la gadoue, à la merci des éléments. Mais même si je grogne contre le froid et les intempéries, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentie qu'ici. Cette terre qui me paraissait si hostile m'a ouvert les bras pour que j'y plonge mes racines. Et depuis, j'ai l'impression de grandir, de changer, à toute vitesse.

Main dans la main, je me laisse guider dans les rues. Certains passants saluent Seth et me jettent des regards pas très discrets, mais nous ne nous attardons pas. Pourtant à chaque coups d'œil, la grande main de l'indien me sert un peu plus et son sourire s'étend. J'ai l'impression qu'il est fier de pouvoir montrer à tous que nous sommes ensemble. Intérieurement je le suis aussi, mais j'ai plus de mal à en faire la démonstration.

Un coup de vent violent s'engouffre dans la rue me glaçant. Je replace mon écharpe sur la parka de Seth, tentant de boucher le moindre petit interstice, mais cela ne suffit pas. J'éternue alors que l'air claque autour de moi et me frigorifie. J'ai hâte de trouver ce foutu magasin pour m'abriter !

En fait, il peut bien rester au bout du monde. Le bras de Seth est venu s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'arrime à son corps brulant. Dire qu'il ne porte qu'un pull ! Je me colle plus qu'il n'est nécessaire contre lui. Quitte à passer pour une frileuse autant que cela me serve à quelque chose.

Une voiture de police passe à côté de nous en klaxonnant. Je sursaute alors que Seth fait un grand signe de la main au conducteur. Je fronce les sourcils, curieuse de savoir ce qui nous mérite cette attitude. Qui cela peut bien être ? Devant ma mine étonnée Seth se moque.

\- Tu n'as pas la mémoire des visages ? C'est Charlie, le copain de ma mère. Tu l'as déjà vu plusieurs fois.

\- Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement…

\- C'est lui le Chef de la région. Ça nous rend service quand on laisse des traces où quand il y a une enquête.

\- Il est au courant ? demandais-je étonnée.

\- Oui. Jacob lui a dit… La situation était assez compliquée à la naissance de Nessie et Bella voulait partir car Charlie aurait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. En tant qu'alpha il a pris la décision de lui révéler nos capacités. Les vampires ne peuvent pas le faire, sous peine d'être sévèrement puni. Mais pas nous. Donc il est au courant d'une partie de notre secret, mais seulement en surface. Maman l'aide à ne pas trop s'en faire…

Il a le regard perdu dans le vague, si loin de moi. Je me demande à quoi il pense car son sourire devient presque mélancolique. Il a l'air à la fois triste et pourtant serein. Je n'aime pas cette sensation de le voir perdu dans des pensées qui n'ont rien d'heureuses. J'aimerai pouvoir effacer tous les nuages qui l'entourent, comme il le fait pour moi. J'espère en avoir la force et le pouvoir.

\- Seth ? Ça va ?

Il ne me répond pas, toujours dans son mutisme. Son bras me sert un peu plus contre lui. J'ai l'impression que sa tristesse me monte à gorge. J'essaye de repousser ce sentiment de gêne pour me concentrer sur lui, mais il est tellement difficile de ressentir ses émotions si noires. Elles ne viennent pas de moi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire.

Mon père et lui étaient de très bon amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et chaque semaine ils pêchaient. De temps en temps je pouvais les accompagner et c'était vraiment génial.

C'est la première fois qu'il me parle de son père. Du moins de son propre chef. C'est un peu comme un sujet tabou. Tout ce que je sais d'Harry Clearwater, c'est mon tuteur qui me l'a appris. Pas Seth. Je n'ai jamais osé lui en parler. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que les histoires de famille sont toujours douloureuses. C'est pourquoi je suis vraiment étonnée qu'il m'en parle comme ça, alors que nous nous promenons dans la rue. Je suis prête à l'écouter, mais même si je suis curieuse je ne le forcerais pas.

Nous arrivons devant le magasin des Newton, leur vitrine promet monts et merveilles pour résister aux intempéries de la région et propose divers accessoires de pêche, randonnée, camping… Ca à l'air d'être la référence de la ville et donc le magasin le plus peuplé de la ville.

A côté de moi Seth est toujours silencieux. Je pousse la porte du magasin le tirant avec moi. Il sourit doucement en me voyant sursaute à la musique d'accueil qui ressemble au vrombissement d'un bateau. Sans vraiment savoir où je vais, nous arpentons la moquette bleu au milieu des étalages bien rangés. Après quelques minutes de recherches je finis par trouver le rayon femme et toute la gamme de chaussures et de vêtements qui leur ai destiné.

Je tripote les articles, sans réel intérêt, plutôt inquiète pour Seth.

\- Ça te gêne que ta mère et Charlie soient ensemble ?

Il se tourne vers moi, et s'installe sur un banc alors que je regarde les chaussures.

\- Mon père et Charlie m'emmenaient souvent ici. Pour acheter des articles de pêches et d'autres trucs. C'était les sorties entre hommes. Et j'étais heureux de pouvoir les suivre. A chaque fois Charlie venait avec des bonbons, et il me racontait des histoires avec papa. Et on pêchait. Alors Charlie, il fait partie de ma vie depuis un moment, et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et je suis content que maman se sente bien avec lui. Mais... Mais j'ai quand même perdu mon père, et je préférerais mille fois qu'il soit encore ici.

J'entends les sanglots dans sa voix. Et ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. Je suis contente qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour le parler de ça, mais en même temps il a l'air si mal que j'aimerai qu'il se taise. Je m'assoie à côté de lui. Je vois qu'il est bloqué, et malgré les caresses que je lui prodigue il ne se calme pas. Au contraire, il s'accroche à moi comme si il était près à se noyer.

\- Seth...

\- C'était tellement soudain. On regardait un match à la télévision quand Leah est rentrée en pétard après avoir vue Sam et Emily ensemble. Papa et maman se sont disputés avec elle. Parce qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de combien elle pouvait souffrir. Et puis elle s'est transformée d'un coup en loup. Papa avait déjà des problèmes de cœur, et s'il s'attendait à ce que je me transforme, il n'y pensait pas pour Leah. Le choc lui a provoqué une crise cardiaque.

\- ...

\- C'était horrible. Leah en loup dans le salon, papa en train de mourir et maman qui pleurait en tentant de le garder en vie. Moi aussi je me suis transformé. Sam est venu nous chercher ; mais c'était dur. Et on était trop agité pour redevenir humain. Quand on a réussit c'était trop tard. Il... Il n'était plus là.

Je me rends compte que je pleure en sentant une larme tomber sur mon jean. Je tente d'essuyer mes yeux, mais c'est trop tard. Seth a remarqué mon geste. Lui aussi a les larmes au bord des yeux. Je n'ai qu'à me tourner vers lui pour qu'il vienne contre moi. Pour une fois c'est à moi de le rassurer. Même si Lucas m'avait prévenu je n'imaginais pas que Seth avait autant de tristesse au fond de lui. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et il respire calmement dans mon cou. On doit avoir un drôle d'air tout les deux. Je fusille du regard une cliente qui nous dévisage.

Il se redresse en m'entendant renifler. Il caresse lentement ma joue et nos fronts se rencontrent.

\- Ne pleure pas, chuchote-t-il. Je vais bien. C'est simplement que me rappeler de tout ça est pénible parfois.

\- C'est à moi de te consoler... Pas l'inverse !

\- Alors je peux rester dans tes bras un moment encore ?

Je le ramène contre moi. Il souffle doucement. J'ai peur. Pour la première fois, je suis vraiment terrifiée à l'idée que ma maladie nous sépare. Que je meurs en le laissant seul derrière moi. Sans compter sur l'imprégnation pour amplifier sa peine, je suis presque certaine qu'il ne voudra pas y survivre.

\- Isleen ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas te battre toi hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul derrière en refusant de tout tenter pour rester en vie ?

\- Non. Je te le promets. Je vais trouver une solution pour rester avec toi aussi longtemps que possible.

\- On va trouver une solution, tous les deux.

Sa main remet une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille, glissant ensuite le long de ma mâchoire, descendant au creux de mon cou. Je ferme les yeux. Comment veut-il que je résiste s'il se sert ainsi de son emprise sur moi ?

\- Je t'aime

Je ne bouge pas laissant ses mots doux s'infiltrer en moi. C'est si bon. Je me demande si il fera un jour quelque chose qui le rendra moins parfait à mes yeux, ou si le loup sera toujours comment se comporter avec moi. D'une certaine façon le jeu est un peu faussé, mais Seth semble y trouver ce qu'il cherche, et moi aussi, alors pourquoi se poser des questions sans intérêt ?

Je grogne, en le voyant sourire lorsque ma tête suit sa main pour garder sa chaleur contre ma peau. Il rie un peu plus fort quand je me fais l'impression d'être une chose molle entre ses doigts. Je lui tape sur l'épaule un peu violemment, mais c'est moi qui siffle de douleur. On m'a retiré mon plâtre, mais mon poignet est toujours douloureux.

Seth s'excuse alors que je lui réponds qu'il n'y est pour rien. Sa main se pose sur mon articulation qu'il masse doucement, avant de la porter à sa bouche. Ses baisers réchauffent ma peau et me fond rougir. Je détourne le regard trop gênée. Il s'arrête avant de m'embrasser la joue pour attirer mon attention.

\- Leah me faisait la même chose quand j'étais petit. Parfois quand on se blesse sous nos formes lupines ils nous arrivent encore de le faire. Ça fait beaucoup rire les autres.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre.

\- On a toujours été comme ça. Moi collé à elle, et elle vérifiant que je la suis bien. Notre entrée dans la meute n'a fait que resserrer nos liens. Même si depuis l'imprégnation de Sam et la notre elle s'enferme dans une bulle où je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Avant elle n'était pas aussi amère. Elle déteste le fait d'être la seule louve, d'avoir été rejetée par Sam... Elle a perdu plus de chose qu'elle n'en a gagné à muter.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il faut se mettre à sa place. Son petit-ami avec qui elle était fiancée disparaît du jour au lendemain et la plaque sans plus de cérémonie, pour ensuite sortir avec notre cousine, sa confidente. Elle se transforme, alors que ça ne s'est jamais vu. Elle se persuade d'être celle qui a tué notre père, doit supporter les sentiments de Sam de part la meute... Et puis, être la seule fille c'est pas toujours simple. On se retrouve nu devant elle... Et tout. On ne sait rien sur les louves.

\- Elle aime encore Sam ?

\- Je crois oui. Elle a dit une fois qu'elle aimerait s'imprégner juste pour que ses sentiments s'effacent. Elle a l'impression de ne plus avoir de futur.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle pourra toujours tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre au fil du temps. Peut-être même s'imprégner. Elle n'est pas forcément unique pour rien.

\- Oui. Mais même en couple je crois qu'il lui manquera toujours quelque chose. Elle croit qu'elle ne fondera jamais une famille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hum ! Elle a plus ses... Ses... rougit-il.

\- Ses règles ?

\- Oui. Parce que tant qu'on se transforme et bien nos corps restent figés. Il faut attendre un peu avant qu'on recommence à vieillir. On ne sait pas si c'est juste temporaire pour elle, ou si elle ne pourra plus jamais.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle pourra ! Même si elle est stérile, il y a plein de façon d'avoir un enfant ! On adopte, on fait appel à une mère porteuse... Si elle veut, elle peut. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour avoir une mère qui me désir.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais lui en parler ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placée... Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas trop comment t'aborder.

\- On verra, si l'occasion se présente…

Je me lève pour chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. Une paire de chaussures de marches pour me protéger de la neige. Nous rigolons devant certains modèles vraiment moches alors que j'essaye plusieurs paires. Ensuite nous nous amusons à essayer des polaires que nous pouvons mettre tous les deux. Bien sûr celles à ma taille sont trop petites pour lui, si bien qu'il n'arrive pas à les fermer, alors que les siennes me donne l'air d'une buche. Nous finissons par trouver notre bonheur et nous diriger vers la caisse.

La température a baissé dehors, pourtant nous continuons à nous promener main dans la main. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe, mais il n'y a personne sur le trottoir. Je dois virer à la paranoïa... Je me retourne une nouvelle fois, certaine d'avoir vu quelque chose briller.

Je m'agrippe au bras de Seth en me retenant de hurler. Il se retourne surpris et en une seconde je sens tous ses muscles se tendre. Il tente de me pousser en arrière mais je le tiens trop fort. Il grogne alors que son corps frémis. Le mien aussi, mais pour d'autres raison. J'ai le cœur qui bat si fort que je n'entends plus rien. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de voir que je ne rêve pas.

\- Le vampire est là.

Le corps de Seth frissonne et je le tire de toutes mes forces pour le garder avec moi.

\- Viens Seth. On doit prévenir les autres. Tu ne vas pas t'en charger tout seul et me laisser sans protection ! Viens.

Il se laisse emmener. Mais je vois bien qu'il combat intérieurement. Je ne le lâche pas, persuadée que seule ma main le retient de se transformer pour tuer le vampire. Ce que je refuse tout court. C'est trop dangereux. Je le pousse dans la voiture avant de reprendre ma place au volant. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de sortir de la ville. Mais en même temps, Seth est à deux doigts de se transformer...

Je prends mon téléphone, cherchant rapidement une personne qui me répondra et pourra m'aider. Le portable à l'oreille je ne lâche pas Seth du regard. Les mains agrippées au volant il respire très lentement comme pour se calmer. Décroche, décroche, décroche...

\- Allo ? Isleen ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Bella... Le vampire est à Forks. Et Seth tremble comme un fou dans la voiture... Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?

\- Calme-toi ! ordonne Edward derrière sa femme. Où êtes-vous exactement ?

\- Le long de la nationale. Pas loin d'un vieux café avec une enseigne verte qui clignote... Seth tu restes là !

S'il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu poser sa main pour sortir il me prend vraiment pour une idiote. Il me fait peur, et je me rappelle qu'il n'est pas bon d'être proche d'un loup lorsqu'il peut se transformer, mais je préfère ce danger que de l'imaginer dans les bois. J'agrippe sa main en espérant qu'il comprenne que j'ai besoin de lui ici, avec moi.

\- Isleen ? demande Bella.

\- Oui... Je suis là.

\- Tente de calmer Seth, mais si tu vois qu'il s'agite trop, sors de la voiture. Reste à proximité, mais à quelques mètres de distance d'accord ? On arrive tout de suite. Jasper et Emmett sont déjà en route.

\- Ok.

Seth me broie les doigts en tentant de se contrôler. Je me mors les lèvres alors que les minutes passent. J'ai l'impression qu'il se maîtrise, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion. Je m'approche de lui, même s'il tente de me repousser. Je le berce en chantonnant un vieil air qui me vient dont ne sais où. Dans mes bras Seth se laisse aller. Il se concentre sur sa respiration alors que je le caresse en espérant qu'il arrête d'autant s'agiter.

La portière s'ouvre et je vois Seth se redresser près à attaquer. Heureusement nous reconnaissons Edward. Sans rien dire il démarre la voiture, et reprend la route. Sur la plage arrière Jasper et Emmett veillent.

\- Jacob et Nessie sont rentrés à la maison. Je savais bien que cette sortie n'était pas une bonne idée... Heureusement que c'est vous que le vampire a rencontré et pas eux.

Je sais bien que Nessie est sa fille et c'est pour ça que je ne dis rien, mais quand même il pourrait penser un peu aux autres de temps en temps !

Seth se colle contre me ventre, reprenant une respiration à peu près normal. On finit par démarrer. Un coté de mon corps est brûlant, alors que l'autre gèle. Edward roule de plus en plus vite à travers les rues. Il entend notre chasseur et il n'est pas loin derrière nous. Forks s'éloigne dans le rétroviseur.

\- Jacob et les autres de la meute vont rabattre le vampire vers Carlisle, et le reste de la famille. On espère pouvoir lui parler.

\- Vous ne voulez plus le tuer ?

\- S'il s'agit de Joham non. C'est le seul autre vampire qui a réussit à créer des personnes comme Renesmée. Et nous avons besoin d'informations sur elle. Ma fille est la seule autre demi-sang que nous connaissons.

\- C'est peut-être elle qu'il cherche.

\- C'est ce que nous pensons. Jacob l'a emmené en ville pour qu'elle voit Charlie, et le vampire apparaît soudain ici. C'est trop de coïncidence.

\- Tu n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il laisse la place à son instinct si bien que je ne décrypte rien. Alice ne le voit pas non plus. Sûrement à cause des autres demi-sang qui l'accompagnent. Ah, les loups ont presque réussi...

Je me détends un peu et Seth à côté de moi aussi. La voiture roule de plus en plus vite. Aussi rapidement que possible en fait. Le moteur grogne sous l'accélération, et je crois reconnaître la route sans vraiment me rappeler où elle mène.

Edward jure en se mordant le poing, ses orbes sont durs et froides. Je suppose que cela ne se passe pas comme prévu. Je me tasse un peu contre Seth, car il me parait moins dangereux que le vampire qui manque de casser le volant en le serrant.

\- Edward, s'il te plait, calme toi, murmure Seth.

La demande du loup semble le sortir de sa torpeur, et il se calme lentement. Je me demande qu'elle sera la suite de cette journée mouvementée...

* * *

Mystère et boule de gomme ! J'espère que cela vous a plut ! Alors des hypothèses ?

Bonnes Fêtes !


	20. Chapter 20

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour et bonne année !

Oui je sais, ce chapitre est en retard, mille excuses ! Et surtout ne croyait pas que c'est une mauvaise résolution 2015, c'est simplement les préparatifs du 31 qui m'ont pas mal occupés ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerais de vous avoir fait attendre !

Je remercie mes bêtas pour leur travail, même pendant les vacances elles ont répondues présentes ! Et merci à vous aussi lecteurs, anonymes, invisibles ou reviewers, qui augmentaient au fil des chapitres, sans vous tous pas d'histoire ! Alors merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Dorisse :** Bonjour à toi et de nouveau bienvenue ! Une ancienne lectrice ! C'est toujours bizarre de retrouver des lecteurs de la première version. Je suis heureuse que la première t'ai pût encore plus que la seconde soit mieux ! Merci pour tes compliments ! A bientôt !

**Zipi :** Coucou ! Mais non, tu n'as pas a avoir honte ! Le simple fait que tu commente me fait déjà énormément plaisir ! Et oui, c'est pas toujours évident de gérer le manque de présence des lecteurs, surtout quand on voit le nombre de personnes qui passent par ici... Il y a des moments où je m'en satisfait et d'autre où je perds un peu confiance en moi. Mais c'est très aléatoire les reviews alors même quelques mots ça me fait plaisir ! J'aimerai moi aussi avoir un mini-Jasper dans ma poche, malheureusement ils sont apparemment en rupture de stock ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plut ! Le "il me fait du bien" est venu tout seul et j'en suis assez fière ! J'attends avec impatience LA phrase de ce chapitre ! Et non il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour en savoir vraiment plus sur sa maladie ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Eclaircies

Après notre sortie à Forks un blocus a été organisé. En moins d'une semaine les attaques se sont multipliées, jusqu'à devenir journalières. Renesmée est confinée chez elle sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que sortir de la maison. Et depuis Jacob est d'une humeur massacrante.

Les vampires qui en veulent à la petite essayent régulièrement de traverser Forks ou la réserve pour atteindre la demeure des Cullen perdue entre les deux. Pour l'instant ils n'ont jamais réussi à refranchir la barrière de la plage de La Push ou la Forêt de Forks. Leurs initiatives sont incohérentes, sans qu'on arrive réellement à comprendre ce qu'ils recherchent. Parfois en groupe, parfois isolés, ils attaquent la zone protégée par les Cullen et les loups sans arrêts.

La dernière fois que j'ai entraperçu l'imprégnée de Jacob, elle était dans ses bras tremblant comme une feuille. Même si elle fait plus vieille physiquement, elle n'a pas deux ans. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait connu beaucoup de jours paisibles depuis sa naissance.

Je n'ai presque pas revu Seth depuis notre dernière rencontre avec le vampire. Lui et les autres viennent en cours, mais ils sont absents mentalement, et à chaque sonnerie ils s'échappent pour faire des rondes dans le périmètre. Je déteste ça : ce sentiment de solitude alors que je suis entourée. L'impression de ne pas faire partie du même monde. Etre tenue à l'écart de m'avait jamais dérangé, sauf que maintenant j'ai peur. Pour Seth, pour Jacob et Nessie, pour Quil, Embry et Leah… Pour toutes ces personnes que j'apprécie.

Mes nuits se peuplent de cauchemars mêlant mes peurs liées à la maladie et celles dues aux vampires. Sans parler du manque des médicaments et de l'absence de Seth. J'ai l'impression d'être un ballon qui se dégonfle à grande vitesse et qui va s'écraser sur le sol.

\- Si tu as accepté de venir avec moi, tu pourrais au moins m'écouter…

Je sursaute pour poser mon regard sur l'Indienne mécontente. Je rougis sous son air mauvais. Il est évident que je ne suivais pas la conversation. Il faut dire que j'étais assez étonnée quelle me propose de l'accompagner dehors, pendant ses heures de repos. Pour moi, c'était la première porte de sortie qui se présentait et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Même si elle et moi n'avons, à priori, rien à nous dire.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Encore en train de penser à mon frère… C'est incroyable, soit vous êtes ensemble, soit vous pensez à l'autre ! Ce que vous êtes mièvres !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupirais-je. Pourtant je t'assure que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Et pour le moment, je ne le vois pas beaucoup, donc je ne peux que penser à lui… Moi aussi je me fatigue à être impactée par son absence, mais je crois qu'on ne fait jamais ce que l'on veut avec ses sentiments.

Leah hausse les épaules, mais je suis certaine qu'elle me comprend. De prime abord elle semble dure, froide et agressive, mais en réalité je pense qu'elle est bien plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît. Elle a un tempérament de feu, mais comme moi certains événements l'ont forcée à se protéger et à rejeter la faute sur les autres, à ne pas pardonner au monde de la faire souffrir.

\- Les sentiments ne sont jamais justes surtout et traîtres. Sans eux tout serait plus simple.

\- Rien n'est simple dans une existence, mais Seth m'a prouvé que complication pouvait rimer avec bonheur.

\- Regarde-toi, pleine de bon sentiment alors qu'avant tu étais bien plus renfermée, l'amour t'as transformée ! Mais moi, il m'a blessée. Le bonheur c'est pour les autres, pas pour moi.

Elle ne me regarde pas, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon. Ses paroles sont aigres et pleines de rancœur. Un peu comme moi quand je suis arrivée ici. Nos vies sont différentes et la solution universelle n'existe pas, mais je peux comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. La fureur de l'avoir transformée en louve, de l'avoir isolée de ses proches, la jalousie envers Emily, la culpabilité d'avoir tué son père… tout ça parce que les Cullen sont venus s'installer en ville. Sans eux, Sam ne se serait jamais imprégné d'Emily, Harry Clearwater vivrait peut-être encore… Elle serait encore la Leah dont Seth m'a parlé. Elle est dans une impasse alors que le monde autour d'elle avance.

\- Peut-être qu'une porte s'ouvrira de manière complètement inattendue…

\- Non, certaines routes sont clauses définitivement, quoi que l'on fasse.

Je repense à Seth et à ce qu'il m'a dit sur elle. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans le tas directement, mais en même temps je sens qu'il faut que nous abordions le sujet. Comme pour vider un abcès prêt à exploser. Il va falloir que je force un peu les choses apparemment. Comme si c'était à moi de faire ça franchement...

\- Rien n'est définitif, à part la mort. Il y a toujours un petit espoir, même si la plupart du temps ça fait plus mal d'être déçu que de continuer à croire en une amélioration.

\- Je suis une louve Isleen. Et c'est une chose qui ne s'arrêtera jamais.

\- Tu es aussi une femme. Et quand la situation s'éclaircira cette part de toi sera plus forte que la louve. J'en suis certaine.

\- On n'arrête jamais d'être un loup. Sauf quand on meurt... Pour l'instant je reste ici, pour maman, pour Seth. Mais ils ont trouvé ce dont ils ont besoin. Il ne me reste que la meute. Quand se sera terminé...

\- Tu ne peux pas les laisser. Seth tient tellement à toi... Il ne vivra pas bien si tu t'en vas... Et puis franchement, tout limiter à une histoire de fécondité...

\- Oh bon sang ! J'étais certaine qu'il t'en parlerait ! Alors que je l'écoute se plaindre, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de répéter des choses qu'il ne devrait même pas savoir !

\- Il tente de prendre soin de toi. Et je ne suis pas là pour te donner des leçons. Je suis très mal placée pour le faire. Mais, je peux aussi te parler d'une vie sans famille... De tout ce que l'on rencontre quand on est seul. Et c'est pire que tout. Pire que d'avoir des liens trop forts qui nous font souffrir... Parce que seul on est rien. On n'existe pas.

Elle ferme les yeux en me tournant le dos. Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux courts, et je me demande vraiment comment elle peut douter d'être une femme. Elle est si belle. Peut-être qu'on ne lui dit pas assez. Que les reproches incessants et le fait de ne pas trouver sa place l'on obligée à s'enfermer loin des autres.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Leah. Et moi, je vois très bien la femme en toi. Quelqu'un qui peut plaire. Moi aussi je me suis enfermée dans mes soucis, persuadée que rien de bon ne pourrait plus m'arriver, fatiguée de souffrir. Mais Seth a fracassé ma muraille comme si c'était du vent... Et en ouvrant les yeux j'ai vu que c'était moi qui m'étais privée de beaucoup de chose.

\- Je voulais juste trouver un mari, avoir une maison et des enfants. Vieillir à la réserve au milieu d'eux. Des désirs simples. Mais on me les a arrachés.

Elle est si triste. Je sens le voile sombre qui l'entoure gonfler alors qu'elle tente de garder cette image forte que j'ai eue d'elle. Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à avoir construit une muraille pour me protéger. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle pouvait souffrir autant, et pourtant je la vois se terrer contre elle-même, cachant son visage dans ses genoux. Je crois la voir trembler.

Je me rapproche d'elle, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Ma main se pose sur une de ses épaules, alors que je m'assois côté d'elle.

\- Rien n'est perdu. Tu trouveras une personne capable de t'aimer. Et si vous n'arrivez pas à avoir des enfants, et bien adopte. N'importe quel enfant abandonné rêve d'avoir une mère qui le désir. Je peux te l'assurer. Il faut croire que les choses peuvent s'améliorer...

\- Tu peux parler, murmure-t-elle entre deux respirations. Tu y crois tellement en cet avenir que tu ne veux même pas faire des examens.

Je ne savais pas qui lui avait parlé de ça. C'est vrai que je n'ai toujours pas pris la décision de prendre contact avec le docteur Cullen. Je ne veux pas refaire des examens. Parce que malgré ce que j'ai dit à Leah, mon espoir à moi est plus que minuscule.

-Tu as promis à Seth de faire ton possible. Ne te demande pas pourquoi il doute si tu ne respectes pas cette parole. Si je n'ai pas le droit d'abonner Seth, toi tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Alors il va falloir que tu trouves une solution. Et ces tests me paraissent être un bon début. C'est idiot de refuser de les faire. Tu ne veux pas guérir ?

\- Si. Mais beaucoup de personnes ont déjà cherché, et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir encore subir, la douleur des tests, les regards des autres, et la déception de ne pas trouver de solution. Je n'ai pas encore assez de force pour subir ça à nouveau. Mais je sais aussi qu'il m'est insupportable de laisser Seth. J'attends juste le bon moment.

\- Tu pourrais au moins en parler avec le Docteur Cullen… Je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est quelqu'un de compétent.

\- Ouais… Mais je ne peux pas me pointer comme ça devant lui et lui en parler… Pas chez lui… Et j'ai besoin que la discussion reste à huit clos. Pour l'instant j'aimerais que Seth, Lucas et Alma, restent un peu à l'écart. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir seule.

\- Appelle-le. Tu as son numéro non ?

\- Oui. Seth me l'a donné plusieurs fois…

\- L'imprégnation est une vraie plaie...

Nous sourions toutes les deux tristement. Je me sens vraiment proche d'elle aujourd'hui. Sa main se serre contre la mienne, et je lui réponds. Nous restons longuement ainsi à regarder les vagues. En fait, cette après-midi est plutôt agréable. J'espère juste que tous nos soucis trouveront rapidement une fin.

**I&amp;S**

Sa nuque me fait envie depuis plusieurs minutes. Depuis que je suis réveillée en fait. La sieste m'a fait du bien, et la nausée s'est presque dissipée. Je bouge légèrement dans le canapé, pour me rapprocher de lui. Ses yeux noirs se tournent vers moi, bienveillants.

Il n'a pas bougé. Assis par terre, il mange une brioche aux myrtilles qu'Alma lui a préparée. Elle le gâte trop. Je sais qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça pour avoir envie de venir ici, mais si c'est pour le voir sourire ainsi, ma tutrice peut lui cuisiner autant de pâtisseries qu'elle veut. Sa mère et sa sœur vont nous rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée. En même temps, il passe tout son temps libre ici, alors si elles veulent le voir...

Ma main caresse ses cheveux de jais, attirant de nouveau son attention sur moi. Il se retourne vers moi, posant un bras sur mon corps. C'est un moment tendre que nous apprécions tous les deux. Surtout qu'ils se font de plus en plus rares. Sa tête se penche vers moi alors qu'il hume mon odeur. Je le sens se rapprocher, encore et encore. Je recule imperceptiblement. Il se lève légèrement me surplombant un peu plus.

Je me rends compte que mes yeux s'étaient fermés lorsqu'il soupire en s'éloignant. Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse, mais aucun de nous n'est satisfait.

Après ma discussion avec Leah j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Lors de l'absence des loups et de mes tuteurs j'ai appelé le Docteur Cullen. Installée dans mon fauteuil à bascule les doigts dans ma couverture j'ai écouté ses explications. De sa voix rassurante il m'a promis d'éviter les tests qui m'avaient traumatisée à l'époque. Je n'ai bien sûr pas encore pris ma décision définitive, mais quand Seth, venu me faire une surprise, a interrompu notre conversation c'est comme si mon choix était déjà fait. Ses bras me serraient si forts… J'ai même cru qu'il allait m'embrasser…

Depuis il semble plus ouvert encore aux contacts physiques. Mais moi, je m'échappe à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas si c'est le manque d'habitude, ou un reste de pudeur inexpliqué, mais je n'arrive pas à le laisser poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et à chaque tentative nous finissons frustrés tous les deux.

\- Désolée...

Sa main touche ma bouche comme une plume, me forçant à taire mes excuses. Il ne regarde que moi, et je tremble sous la profondeur de ses iris. Ses doigts caressent ma joue, le creux de mon cou. Je lui laisse plus d'espace alors que son visage glisse le long du mien. Ses lèvres effleurant le creux de ma nuque finissant de m'électriser.

Il inspire profondément mon odeur alors que je rougis. Si jamais Alma ou Lucas nous surprennent dans cette position j'imagine déjà leur réaction. Déjà que de nous voir ensemble dans un même lit me vaut encore des remarques, alors je n'ose imaginer les conséquences de câlins sur le canapé. Il se repenche une nouvelle fois vers mes lèvres, mais je détourne les miennes au dernier moment. On ne va jamais y arriver...

La sonnerie de son portable casse la gêne du moment. Il râle en décrochant, mais se calme vite en comprenant qui est son interlocuteur. Il se recule pour s'installer un peu mieux. Je me pousse pour lui faire une place à mes côtés. Ma main caresse par automatisme sa cuisse ainsi qu'une partie de sa taille. Dire que j'ai envie de l'embrasser... Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas lire mes pensées. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je ne me laisse pas faire.

Je finis par comprendre que c'est Jacob, mais qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Seth n'est pas inquiet. Mes caresses le poussent à se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi. Il ferme les yeux et se contente de répondre par monosyllabes qui me font rire.

\- Hum... Oui... Pas aujourd'hui... Ouais, mais... Ok !

A mon grand étonnement il me tend son téléphone. Je l'attrape alors qu'il glisse ses doigts sur mon bras. Il a un air un peu bougon, sans que j'arrive à déterminer pourquoi.

\- Allô ?

\- Isleen ! Peux-tu convaincre cette tête de mule de ramener sa fraise à seize heures chez les Cullen ? Et la tienne aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. C'est nos premières heures ensemble depuis plusieurs jours. Seul un cas de force majeur pourra me faire changer d'avis. C'en est un ?

\- Non mais... Quoi ? Alice rend moi se rends-moi ce téléphone !

J'éloigne mon oreille du combiné pour échapper aux cris de Jacob dans le l'appareil. J'hésite même un instant à raccrocher tout net et couper le portable, mais une voix cristalline m'en empêche.

\- Isleen ? C'est Alice.

\- Salut...

Seth se moque de moi, et je le tape doucement pour lui faire payer. Je ne suis pas malpolie au point de raccrocher au nez de la brune. Même si je sens que la conversation ne va pas être à mon goût.

Mais il ne semble pas vouloir s'avouer vaincu. Comme un prédateur, il avance sur moi, et je ne peux plus voir que lui, bloquée entre son corps et le canapé. Le traître parcourt mon cou de baisers papillons alors qu'il sait que j'y suis très sensible. Tout est bon pour me faire craquer... Je ferme les yeux en sentant ses mains remonter sur mes hanches. Ses lèvres glissent près des miennes et de sens son souffle me caresser.

\- Isleen ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu en train de faire avec Seth ?

\- Rien ! Excuse-moi... Tu disais ?

Il se marre, et je le pousse par terre pour me concentrer sur Alice. Il tente de revenir vers moi, mais je l'arrête d'un regard. Il recommence et je le repousse encore. Enfin du mieux que possible avec une seule main. Je finis par m'échapper du canapé.

\- Si tu tiens à te faire pardonner tu viens choisir le sapin de Noël ce soir !

\- Alice... On a besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls...

\- Vous avez trois heures devant vous pour être seuls ! Nous serons tous très déçus si vous ne venez pas...

\- Je suis certaine que ma bonne humeur légendaire te manquera beaucoup...

\- Oh allez Isleen ! Ça ne sera pas pareil si vous n'êtes pas là ! Tout le reste de la famille est là, et ce sera une des rares sorties de Nessie. S'il te plaît...

\- Je ne suis pas très fête de famille...

\- Tu vas changer d'avis après cet après-midi tu verras ! On vous attend à seize heures !

\- Alice je n'ai pas dit...

Elle m'a raccroché au nez ! Je lève les yeux au ciel en me rendant compte qu'elle cherche à m'avoir. C'est mal me connaître je pourrais très bien ne pas venir. Mais je sais que je ne le ferai pas, au moins pour Seth qui adore ce type d'événements. Et puis, au fond cela me fait plaisir de voir que ma présence ne les dérange pas, au contraire même.

Je soupire en laissant ma tête tomber contre la vitre. Dire que je pensais pouvoir me reposer tout l'après-midi en profitant de la présence de Seth. C'est raté...

\- Alice sait très bien manipuler les gens pour arriver à ses fins... Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille je suis certain qu'elle comprendra.

Je grogne, les yeux perdus dans la forêt enneigée. Il fait un froid de canard dehors, et une bonne quantité de neige est de nouveau tombée cette nuit. Je ne sais pas où ils ont prévu d'aller chercher leur sapin, mais je doute que ce soit dans un magasin... Ça va encore donner une balade en forêt et j'ai déjà froid, rien que d'y penser...

Seth m'enlace par derrière, posant sa bouche à la jointure de mon cou. Il essaye de me réconforter, même si je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. C'est juste que toute cette neige refroidit légèrement mon enthousiasme. Si eux sont physiquement surhumains, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... Ses lèvres butinent ma peau sensible, remontant jusqu'à ma joue et je peux difficilement continuer à réfléchir.

\- On peut ne pas y aller... Vraiment...

\- Non, c'est bon. Tu en as envie. Déjà que tu ne vois pas beaucoup tes amis, si en plus je te prive de sortie je vais vraiment me sentir comme une geôlière. Et même si je vais probablement mourir de froid ça me tente presque.

\- Presque, rigole-t-il. Et si tu ne te sens pas bien je te porterai.

\- Tu voulais devenir prince charmant quand tu étais petit ? Parce que sinon tu peux envisager cette voie après le lycée.

\- Tu te moques de moi !

\- Qui tente de m'envoûter par ses baisers et ses belles paroles pour que j'aille me promener dehors en pleine ère glaciaire ? Tu triches en te servant de mes points faibles !

\- Pas du tout... Je n'ai pas besoin de faire quelque chose pour que tu succombes à mon charme !

\- Prétentieux !

Bon, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai : il m'a irrémédiablement séduite, malgré ma résistance. Et de le voir en rire finit de me convaincre qu'il croit vraiment en nous. Qu'il sait que je tiens à lui, malgré mes réticences apparentes.

\- Je parie que je peux te faire flancher d'un seul regard, sans te toucher !

\- C'est quoi cette proposition ! dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Mais il est déjà rentré dans son rôle de séducteur. Et il commence à bien me connaître, ou bien l'imprégnation lui fait comprendre mes désirs. Toujours est-il qu'en moins d'une seconde je sens les fourmis remonter dans mon dos. Je recule, cherchant à résister... Pourquoi faut-il que son instinct de loup le rende si parfait pour moi ? Comment suis-je sensée le repousser un tant soit peu ?

Le froid de la vitre contraste avec la chaleur des yeux de braise qui me fixent. Il reste à quelques centimètres de moi, sans me toucher, et pourtant je sens son être vibrer contre moi. Ma peau s'enflamme. Je le sens m'entourer de cette force animale qui l'habite. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. C'est comme si son aura, son loup, venait me caresser...

Je sens que lui aussi perd un peu pied, ne contrôlant pas vraiment son autre qui affirme un peu sa domination et son amour pour moi. Je ferme les yeux en me sentant engloutir par lui. Le lien vibre entre nous, et ça devient trop fort pour moi.

\- Qui triche à présent ?

Son corps se colle au mien et je sens qu'il me libère peu à peu de son emprise. Mes jambes tremblent, mais il me tient contre lui. Sa main se pose sur mon cœur attendant que je me calme. Ma respiration ralentit, et je finis par ouvrir les yeux sur son visage souriant.

\- Alors ? Tu avoues ta défaite ?

\- C'est injuste, je suis qu'une frêle humaine en face d'un loup. Les forces ne sont pas équilibrées...

\- Tu parles, j'avais beau user de tous mes charmes au début, tu refusais quand même de me regarder ! J'ai bien cru que tu étais complètement insensible... Ça me rassure un peu de voir que je te fais de l'effet. Allez, ne te vexe pas... Je suis tellement heureux qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi.

\- Je ne suis pas vexée !

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux ?

Parce que ça me gêne. Comme à chaque fois que je l'entends parler de nous. De ses sentiments à lui. Je sais qu'il a encore son amour au bord des lèvres, mais qu'il le retient pour ne pas me mettre plus mal à l'aise.

Et pour gâcher le moment, je sens mon estomac se tordre. Une remontée acide envahit ma bouche, me rappelant le repas un peu trop lourd que mes tuteurs m'ont forcé à avaler. Je repousse Seth, qui s'écarte immédiatement. Il me suit alors que je cours dans les escaliers en espérant avoir le temps de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Heureusement pour moi, j'arrive à destination avant de ne plus pouvoir me retenir. Seth est tout près de moi, passant sa main dans mon dos. Sa présence ne me gêne plus vraiment, après tout il m'apaise un peu. Et puis je ne suis plus seule, il prend certaines choses en charge, allégeant le poids sur mes épaules. Depuis que je le laisse me voir dans cet état nous nous sommes encore plus rapprochés. Comme si c'était possible...

Ses gestes sont précis quand il m'aide à me relever, tout en tirant la chasse d'eau. Il me tend ensuite ma brosse à dent prête à l'emploi. Ne peut-il pas être un peu moins parfait... Il va finir par me donner des complexes. Son épaule appuyée contre la porte il me regarde effacer les traces de la nausée.

On dirait un adulte alors qu'il n'a que seize ans. Au premier regard il fait si vieux. Ce n'est qu'en le détaillant un peu mieux que l'on peut apercevoir les traits juvéniles qu'ils conservent malgré tout.

Ses bras se passent autour de ma taille quand il m'entend soupirer. Je lève la tête pour tenter de lui sourire, ce qui ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Dans le miroir, la glace nous renvoie notre reflet. Un Indien au sourire doux, et au regard chaleureux, qui enlace une jeune fille un peu trop pâle et les traits tirés. C'est étrange de penser que c'est ainsi que l'on nous voit. Au fond de moi je sais que si Seth ne s'était pas imprégné nous n'aurions jamais fini ensemble. Et même si il refuse de l'entendre, c'est dans la logique des choses.

\- Je me suis imprégné de toi Isleen. Alors arrête de réfléchir à ce qui se serait passé si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu n'es peut-être pas très en forme physiquement, mais tu es pleine de charme et de qualités. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, rien qu'à ta tête je sais à quoi tu penses...

**I&amp;S**

Je savais que ça allait être pénible, mais cela ne me soulage en rien. Mes chaussures de marche s'enfoncent dans la poudreuse et avancer devient de plus en plus difficile. Pourquoi faut-il que nous nous enfoncions ainsi dans les bois ?

Le paysage est magnifique, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y faire attention, tant je peine pour suivre les autres. Les branches des arbres sont recouvertes d'un épais manteau blanc, et seuls quelques végétaux ressortent sur la clarté de la neige. Les cours d'eau sont gelés, emprisonnant dans leur lit des feuilles mortes. Le soleil fait briller en millions d'éclats la poudre claire. Et les Cullen. Ils sont éblouissants quand les rayons jaunes les touchent. C'est comme regarder un diamant à proximité d'une lampe. Ils étincellent.

Aucun bruit ne résonne dans les bois, si ce n'est le son de nos pas et de nos murmures. J'ai un peu l'impression de violer un territoire vierge de toute vie. La nature est si belle ici. Que ce soit dans les bois ou sur la côte. Comme si les hommes n'avaient jamais touché à ces terres sauvages.

Malgré le froid je pourrais rester ici. Toute ma vie.

Je tente d'accélérer un peu pour rattraper le groupe. C'est assez vexant de voir qu'eux n'ont aucun mal à progresser. Ils suivent Alice sans peine entre les arbres depuis bientôt une heure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé mon visage près du court d'eau, après une bourrasque de vent glacial. Mes orteils ont disparu dans un trou que la neige a recouvert. Quant à mes doigts, je ne me souviens même plus du moment où ils se sont engourdis. Je ne sais même pas quelle partie de mon corps et encore assez chaude pour fonctionner.

Tout ça pour un sapin que l'on aurait pu acheter dans n'importe quel supermarché... Alice est vraiment exubérante parfois. Et puis où va-t-on ainsi ? En Alaska ? Bon sang ce que cela peut m'agacer ! J'ai envie d'attraper la puce brune pour lui attacher des boulets aux pieds afin qu'elle arrête de sautiller comme si de rien n'était. C'est un peu sa faute si je me retrouve empêtrée dans la neige jusqu'au genou !

Jacob et Rosalie se disputent gentiment, alors que Jasper compte les points. Seth parle sport avec Emmett, tandis que que Carlisle et Esmée avancent en amoureux, suivant Alice de près. Le loup me jette souvent des coups d'œil, vérifiant que je suis bien. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques pas, mais il s'inquiète. A ma gauche Edward et Bella, main dans la main, suivent le groupe perdus dans leur monde.

Dans mes pensées je manque de m'étaler dans la neige en me prenant le pied dans une plante cachée. Bon sang ! Dire qu'ils avancent tous aussi élégamment alors que je manque de me casser la figure dès que je lève le nez de mes pieds ! Alice me fait penser à un moustique alors qu'elle nous pousse à aller plus vite en sautillant. C'est un vrai fléau... Si on n'arrive pas à sauver mes membres gelés je lui fais manger !

Un rire me fait déraper pour de vrai cette fois. Je tombe de tout mon poids, mais mes fesses n'ont pas le temps de toucher le sol que je suis déjà sur pied.

\- Désolé, mais tu concurrences Jacob et son humour.

Edward me tient le bras, tout en ressemblant à une statue grecque. Comment peut-il rester aussi élégant alors que je pends comme une loque à son bras ?

\- Encore dans ma tête...

\- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas encore assez l'habitude de ta voix pour que je puisse faire comme si je ne t'entendais pas. De plus, tu es une personne intéressante à écouter.

\- Je ne crois pas non, je ressasse toujours les mêmes choses. D'ailleurs je me fatigue moi-même... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de si intéressant chez moi.

\- Comme tout être vivant tu as une façon bien à toi de penser. Et puis, je dois avouer que tu es la seule imprégnée à part ma fille que je peux rencontrer. Et tu as plein de côtés étonnants. Je peux te l'assurer, tu n'as absolument pas de raison de te dénigrer.

Mes yeux se portent automatiquement sur Seth, et je repense à notre discussion de tout à l'heure. Edward a-t-il entendu les pensées du loup, ou est-il encore plus empathique que je ne peux le penser ? De toute façon n'a-t-on pas tous tendances à se dénigrer et à idéaliser ceux qui nous entourent ? Il suffit de voir les Cullen... De regarder Seth. Je me suis peut-être moquée de lui tout à l'heure, mais nous serions dans un conte qu'il jouerait le prince charmant. Mon prince charmant. Bien que je ne sois pas une princesse. Loin de là. J'aimerais juste pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Pouvoir lui rendre un peu de ce qu'il m'offre. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Seth est bien mieux depuis quelques temps. Et pas seulement à cause du lien entre un loup et son imprégnée. Ta présence lui fait du bien. Et je te prie de me croire.

\- Il a pourtant l'air plus triste qu'avant. Il souriait bien plus quand je l'ai rencontré.

\- Beaucoup de personnes s'y trompent. Seth est peut-être un grand optimiste, et d'un amour sans limite pour ceux à qui il tient, mais c'est aussi un garçon terrifié qui grandit dans les épreuves. Il ne ment jamais, cependant il est rare de l'entendre parler de lui. Alors, il sourit peut-être moins, mais il se sent bien plus libre. Et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Plus libre ? Alors que nous sommes arrimés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? J'ai connu bien plus de liberté que cela.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Seth a grandi à la réserve sans n'être autre chose qu'un membre de la famille Clearwater. Il a vu sa sœur souffrir, perdu son père et l'équilibre du monde dans lequel il grandissait. Au sein de la meute il fait partie d'une entité multiple. Et toi, tu n'es rien qu'à lui. Tu lui apprends que l'on peut vivre différemment dans notre monde, tout en étant heureux. Qu'il est une personne à part entière, qu'il existe aussi pour lui-même et pas que pour les autres. Il a beaucoup changé depuis que tu es là. En mieux.

Une douce chaleur se glisse dans ma poitrine. Peut-être que je ne rate pas tout alors. Les mots d'Edward me soulagent d'une peur qui me serrait le cœur. Si je fais quelque chose pour Seth, alors je ne peux que croire que les choses iront mieux. Que tout n'est pas perdu.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? me fait sursauter Seth.

\- Des Quileute qui ne connaissent aucune notion de discrétion et d'intimité... Et de leur manière de sourire tout le temps. Je me demandais si c'était un problème d'éducation ou quelque chose de génétique... Nous pensions demander à Carlisle...

\- Vraiment... m'interroge Seth suspicieusement. Et tout cas vu tes capacités Isleen je crois qu'on ne peut que se pencher pour la génétique...

Je le pousse un peu en le voyant rire de moi. Je sais qu'il ne le pense pas et qu'il s'amuse juste de mes réactions. Lui et le vampire finissent par parler musique. Le roux maîtrise le sujet. En même temps, il ne dort pas et a l'éternité pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je me demande si les vampires s'ennuient. Cela doit être pénible de ne jamais pouvoir se déconnecter de la réalité. De voir les autres évoluer et de rester figé.

Leur sort n'est peut-être pas aussi enviable qu'on veut bien le croire. Au moins, je sais qu'un jour je goûterai au plaisir du repos éternel. Même si j'espère que ce jour arrivera le plus tard possible. Parce que je devrai laisser Seth derrière moi.

Ça c'est une certitude.

Même si un miracle arrive, un jour je vieillirai et même si à terme cela lui arrivera aussi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mourir après lui. Je crois même qu'un vampire aurait peu de chance de le tuer. Je me demande comment il envisage les choses. Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour réfléchir à cela, mais si lui pense en priorité à moi, je crois que je peux lui rendre la pareille.

Le silence revient, et les couples se reforment profitant les uns des autres. Mes doigts gelés sortent de ma poche pour rejoindre sa main. Il les enveloppe dans sa paume et sa chaleur remonte le long de mon bras. Seth si prévenant, si aimant.

\- A quoi penses-tu avec une mine si sombre ?

-A la mort.

\- Toujours aussi gaie, soupire-t-il.

\- Désolée... C'est juste que d'être entourée d'immortels me fait comprendre à quel point cela peut me rassurer de savoir qu'un jour je dormirai pour toujours. Et rassure-toi, j'espère que ce jour soit le plus loin possible.

\- Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? On a encore la vie devant nous... Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler de ça... Je déteste que des vieilles sensations remontent...

\- C'est toi qui as voulu savoir... De tout façon il faut bien t'y faire, même si c'est à 120 ans, je ne finirai pas m'éteindre. Et toi tu seras toujours en vie.

\- Les loups ne survivent pas à la mort de leur imprégnée. Alors je mourrai certainement peu après toi.

\- Tu plaisantes!

\- Pas du tout. Les légendes sont très claires là-dessus. Vous êtes le centre de notre monde, et quand vous disparaissez le trou noir de votre absence nous engloutit.

\- Manière très poétique de parler d'un suicide.

Seth soupire, j'ai envie de m'écarter, mais il tient ma main avec force m'empêchant de prendre de la distance. J'aurais dû lui mentir plutôt qu'aborder franchement le sujet.

\- Qui te dit que c'est un suicide ? Peut-être que notre cœur arrête de battre naturellement... Les légendes ne sont pas très claires là-dessus. Elles disent simplement que le loup suit son imprégnée partout, même dans la mort.

\- Ça me donne encore le mauvais rôle...

\- Pourquoi tu prévois de me quitter bientôt ?

Je le sens trembler alors qu'il se tend. Qu'es-ce qu'il a encore compris de travers ? Je vois bien qu'il tente de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais que des idées noires s'emmêlent dans sa tête.

\- Non. Enfin, sauf si je ne survis pas à cette marche jusqu'au pôle nord...

Ma plaisanterie tombe à l'eau. Je sers sa main pour attirer son attention sur moi plutôt que sur ses pensées négatives.

\- Arrête ! Je n'aime pas moi non plus quand tu affiches cette mine pleine de tristesse ! C'est toi qui me demandes de ne pas mentir, mais si ça te met dans cet état je préfère encore t'éloigner de moi et de ma maladie !

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas à me protéger ! Si je t'expose à l'imprégnation et à ma nature de loup, tu ne me caches pas ta maladie ! J'ai causé notre couple, c'est à moi d'en assurer les conséquences...

\- Ton raisonnement est illogique...

\- Je t'ai presque forcée à sortir avec moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du reste...

\- Premièrement, si je ne voulais pas être avec toi, nous ne serions pas en couple ! Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas à porter le poids du monde Seth ! Je déteste ça ! On est ensemble, on partage les choses ! C'est toi qui me l'as dit ! Qui crois-tu être pour juger de ce que je peux porter ou non ! Excuse-moi, mais ta mutation et l'imprégnation ont des conséquences bien peu élevées par rapport à celles de ma maladie ! Je suis assez égoïste pour vivre près de toi alors que je sais que ma souffrance te fait mal ! Tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi !

J'ai éclaté de colère. Nous nous sommes arrêtés face à face. Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'on se dispute. En fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec son attitude de prince charmant protecteur ! On dirait qu'il s'oublie complètement comme si son existence n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Arrête de croire que tu es la seule égoïste ! Je le suis bien plus que toi... Je t'ai privée de ta liberté et je t'oblige à rester avec moi...

\- Seth, ne sois pas idiot. Si je suis avec toi c'est que je l'ai décidé. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as obligée à quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas autant de pouvoir que tu veux bien le croire.

\- Alors on est tous les deux égoïstes...

\- On est surtout tous les deux des idiots à croire que nous profitons de l'autre...

Nous soupirons en cœur. Le calme revient. Les autres se sont arrêtés un peu plus loin, et j'ai un peu honte de leur avoir infligé ce spectacle... Mais au moins les choses ont étés dites...

\- Si je te demande de me réchauffer, je ne passerais pas pour une profiteuse égoïste si ?

\- Non, simplement pour une visage-pâle pas habituée à la vie dans la forêt. Allez, viens avant de te transformer en glaçon...

Il me tend les bras en riant, mais je le snobe. Il penche sa tête me faisant les yeux doux pour m'attendrir. Comme tout à l'heure, dans le salon, mon corps vibre. Mais je résiste. S'il croit que je vais le laisser utiliser son ascendance sur moi ainsi il se trompe ! Discrètement j'attrape un peu de neige dans un buisson et m'approche de Seth... Pour lui glisser les flocons glacés sous sa polaire.

\- Ah ! C'est froid ! Tu vas me payer ça !

Je trébuche en tentant de l'éviter. J'aurais voulu courir, mais il semble que mon corps glacé soit d'un avis contraire. J'arrive tout de même à atteindre Jacob et Emmett avant que Seth ne m'attrape. La boule énorme qui m'était destinée leur arrive dessus, et dans un cri ils hurlent à la vengeance.

En moins d'une seconde ce qui était une clairière tranquille se transforme en un champ de bataille. Jacob et le colosse sont de mon côté, vite rejoints par Nessie et Rosalie. Bella et Edward, ainsi que Carlisle et Jasper, soutiennent Seth. Seule Alice boude.

Pour la dérider un peu, je lance une boule de neige dans sa direction, et à ma grande surprise elle se fracasse sur son visage. Tous sursautent, si ma futile attaque les a fait rire, personne ne s'attendait à ce que je touche ma cible. La petite brune se tourne vers moi rageuse et je recule.

\- Tu vas me le payer, dit-elle d'une voix faussement inquiétante. Profiter de ma faille pour m'attaquer !

En une seconde elle est à côté de moi, fourrant de la neige dans mon cou. Je me débats, mais sa poigne est trop forte. Je sens la neige fondre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je suis encore plus gelée que tout à l'heure.

\- Seth au secours ! On m'agresse !

Il soupire, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de pousser Alice assez rudement pour qu'elle me lâche. Elle tombe contre un arbre qui craque sous l'impact. C'est hallucinant de se rendre compte à quel point ils sont puissants ! Elle bourdonne pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Vous êtes en train de gâcher cet après-midi parfait !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas nous inviter ! je lui réponds en souriant. C'est toi qui nous as forcés à venir. Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser !

Au bout de quelques minutes la bataille fait de nouveau rage. Sauf que c'est chacun pour soi. Les loups profitent de leur rapidité et des failles des pouvoirs des vampires pour les attaquer, les vampires usant de leurs dons et de leur instinct de chasseur pour se venger. Et moi la frêle humaine, je tente de ne pas me laisser submerger.

Pourtant, je suis rapidement épuisée, et je me cache derrière un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. Une légère envie de vomir envahit ma bouche. J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé... Mon corps se refroidit et la transpiration qui imbibe mes vêtements ne m'aide pas. Je finis par éternuer bruyamment sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. L'arbre tremble, et un paquet de neige me recouvre.

J'attends leurs rires et Seth vient m'aider en voyant que je ne bouge pas.

\- Ça va ? La nature n'est pas clémente avec toi ?

J'accepte la main qu'il me tend, mais revancharde je tire sur son bras pour le faire tomber. Surpris il s'étale dans le sol et je m'assoie sur lui.

\- Tu disais ?

Il se retourne avec force et me fait basculer à mon tour dans la neige. C'est vraiment injuste que je doive jouer avec des êtres bien plus forts que moi.

\- Tu disais...

Fier de lui, il me colle au sol de tout son poids, et je sens le froid traverser mes vêtements. Je tente de le repousser, mais croyant que je me débats il m'agrippe les mains et ressert son étreinte.

\- Tu comptes m'enterrer dans la neige jusqu'à ce que je me transforme en glaçon ?

\- Peut-être... Après-tout tu resterais comme ça : jeune, jolie, les joues rouges et le défi dans les yeux...

\- Et si froide que tout contact avec toi me fera fondre...

\- Tu fonds déjà en ma présence...

Nos visages se rapprochent, et je louche presque en le voyant si près. J'inspire violemment en détournant la tête. Mes joues sont écarlates. Il soupire, avant d'échanger nos places. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, et la vue est magnifique.

Sa peau brune tranche sur la nacre de la neige. Des gouttes d'eau glissent sur sa peau, vestige de la bataille de tout à l'heure. Et ses yeux sombres qui ne me quittent pas.

Je t'aime.

Cette pensée raisonne en moi, même si je me refuse à la dire tout haut. Elle n'appartient qu'à moi, et je sens sa chaleur bienfaitrice se propager dans mon corps au rythme des battements de mon cœur.

Jacob finit par nous appeler, il commence à être tard, et nous n'avons toujours pas de sapin. Seth m'aide à me relever, et m'enveloppe d'un bras, chassant le froid qui m'engourdissait. Nous finissons enfin par arriver dans une clairière pleine de hauts sapins. Alice sautille d'un arbre à l'autre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je prendrais l'arbre à gauche. Il est de taille moyenne, mais ses branches touffues ne demandent qu'à être habillées de lumière.

Edward a certainement entendu mes pensées, car il attire l'attention d'Alice sur lui. L'arbre est déraciné en moins d'une seconde, et nous reprenons notre route dans le chemin inverse. Tout cela pour ça. Vraiment. Alice veut ma mort.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille.

Edward me sourit d'un air bienveillant, tenant la main de sa fille qui elle-même est accrochée à Jacob. Une famille. Peut-être pas la plus traditionnelle qui soit, mais une famille quand même.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

J'espère que votre reprise du train train quotidien après les vacances de Noël se passe mieux que la mienne ! C'est un peu l'hécatombe autour de moi niveau santé (des choses bénignes et d'autres moins), qui rajoutée à la joie (douce ironie) de retourner au travail me décourage déjà. Je sais que ça ne fais que deux jours lol ! Du coup j'écris plus lentement et je relis quinze fois (si ce n'est plus) tous les messages de mes lectrices pour trouver un peu de motivation !

Nous voici déjà au chapitre 20, ce que le temps passe vite… J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que cette aventure a commencé il y a plusieurs mois… Et pourtant vous êtes toujours là de plus en plus nombreuses ! Merci !

Je remercie aussi mes bêtas, toujours aussi efficaces ! Il y a des jours où je me demande ce que je ferais sans elles !

Allez bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Zipi :** Bonne Année à toi aussi ! Et tout plein de bonnes choses (je reste dans le vague comme ça tu peux y mettre tout ce que tu veux) ! J'aime énormément le personnage de Leah. Il m'a beaucoup ému car c'est la seule dans tous les héros de Twilight qui n'a pas vraiment de fin heureuse. Et puis son problème à fait résonner en moi des sujets qui me font pas mal réfléchir comme l'adoption et la maternité. J'ai mis pas mal de moi dans cette conversation… Et tu n'es pas la seule à qui Isleen ressemble. Elle est une part de moi aussi, du moins elle l'a été quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. C'est marrant comme quoi revenir dessus m'a fait réaliser que j'avais mis beaucoup de ma personnalité et de mes tracas dans mon héroïne. Cela m'émeut que cette histoire te touche…

C'est bizarre, mais beaucoup de personne me dise que cette histoire à un côté dramatique. Ce qui n'était pas du tout mon intention… Pour moi ce qui est dramatique se sont les histoires qui finissent mal (je les déteste tellement que je lis toujours les dernières pages d'un livre pour savoir si oui ou non je peux me lancer dans l'histoire). Donc pour moi Dawn n'est pas une histoire triste, c'est simplement comment Isleen se trouve dans les épreuves et grandis jusqu'à être elle-même. Mais je peux comprendre que les lecteurs aient besoin de légèreté ! Il y aura encore plusieurs scènes comme celle-ci à l'avenir. Isleen accepte enfin de s'ouvrir aux autres et de s'impliquer, c'est pour ça que les choses vont mieux. Par contre les sorties… Ce n'est pas demain la veille (afin je crois pas), pour la simple et bonne raison que les choses vont être un peu tendues niveau suspense ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! Quant à un moment tous les deux… J'espère que le chapitre ci-dessous te plaira…

Parfois je me demande quand même si je ne détaille pas trop… Ma sœur parle d'un manque de rythme et moi je me dis, oui mais je n'ai pas dit ça et ça… Bref, je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise !

Moi aussi j'aime les échanges de Isleen et Seth (quoi c'est moi l'auteur ? Je ne vois pas le rapport). Qu'ils se disputent ou qu'ils s'aiment, ils se font grandir mutuellement. C'est la force de leur couple je crois. Et oui, Isleen à souvent les idées noires, elle me ressemble aussi pour ça et j'essaye vraiment de bien montrer leur évolution. J'espère que ça fonctionne…

Pour ce qui est du manque d'Isleen, il y a plusieurs choses à prendre en compte. Tu as raison, son traitement était super important et elle devrait en ressentir plus d'effets. Et en même temps non. Je m'explique (je vais essayer d'être clair mais j'y arrive pas toujours) : elle n'a jamais était atteinte d'épilepsie, mais elle a quand même quelque chose. Chose qui l'aide à se remettre. De plus, le manque ne se traduit pas toujours de la même façon chez les gens. Généralement (comme les drogués si je me souviens bien), il y a deux choses : le manque physique (ça elle l'a, même si d'une certaine façon cela reste moindre. Il ne faut pas oublier que je la décris comme malade depuis longtemps, aussi certaine conséquences ne sont pas forcément lourdes pour elle. Elle a l'habitude d'avoir des problèmes de santé) et le manque psychologique (ça par contre elle en est dénué parce que ces médicaments n'agissent pas sur sa manière de penser, ce ne sont pas des antidépresseurs… Et puis, sa relation avec Seth contrebalance beaucoup de chose). Je ne suis pas médecin, donc peut-être que la décision que j'ai prise n'est pas juste…

En tout cas, comme tu as pu le voir ton commentaire m'a fait pas mal fait réfléchir ! Et j'adore ça ! C'est des personnes comme toi qui me font progresser dans mon écriture ! Alors merci ! J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira !

Bises !

**Disclamer :** L'ensemble de l'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Serment

La neige ne cesse de tomber depuis plusieurs semaines. Le mois de décembre est bien engagé, recouvrant les jours d'un énorme nuage blanc. Il règne une étrange atmosphère sur la région. A la fois un sentiment d'isolement et de silence, et une étrange clarté. Comme si la poudreuse brillait sous nos pieds. Le soleil a disparu derrière les nuages au début du mois, sans qu'on ne le revoit plus depuis. Malgré tout, il existe une sorte de bonne humeur ambiante. Certainement l'approche des fêtes.

Chez les Quileute on ne célèbre pas Noël. Par contre la fin de l'année est un événement extrêmement important. Il y a tout un panel de choses à faire, entre la construction de petits bateaux de pêche que l'on brûlera à minuit, les chants… Bref, les vacances ont étés les bienvenues. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces cours de culture quileute.

Depuis une semaine que nous sommes enfin libres de nos gestes, j'ai été invitée à de nombreuses reprises chez les Cullen. Comment lier l'utile à l'agréable. Cela rassure les vampires de savoir les loups à proximité. C'est étrange de voir ces deux ennemis naturels si proches à présent. Seth et Jacob sont les plus attachés àcette famille : ils n'hésitent pas à les taquiner, à les toucher… Pourtant ça ne doit pas être simple d'être aussi tolérants pour surmonter leurs instincts. Les Cullen sont végétariens, je ne crois pas connaître des personnes plus respectueuses de la vie « humaine ». Surtout connaissant leur condition et leur besoin de sang.

J'ai toujours une certaine réserve au milieu d'eux, ils se connaissent si bien et ont déjà surmonté tant de choses ensemble. C'est comme si la grosse partie de leur histoire m'échappait. De ce fait je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise, surtout si Seth ou Jacob ne sont pas avec nous. Pourtant les vampires font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour m'intégrer, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour la vie en collectivité. Alice me parle de mode, me montrant des tenues qui m'éblouissent, Edward et Bella discutent avec moi de toutes sortes de sujets, Esmée me couve comme une mère me réchauffant d'un plaid ou me gavant de succulentes pâtisseries. Carlisle quant à lui veille sur nous tous.

Il n'a jamais ré-abordé notre discussion sur ma maladie et mes possibles tests. Le temps passe, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me résoudre à faire quelque chose. Je suis morte de peur. Car s'il ne trouve rien de plus… C'est donner de l'espoir où il n'y en a pas. Surtout que mes crises ne se sont pas vraiment réduites. Elles sont moins dévastatrices, comme si je m'étais habituée aux émotions fortes, mais le manque lui me cause encore pas mal de soucis. Pas une journée ne passe sans que je sois obligée de m'esquiver aux toilettes…

Je suis présentement dans le bureau de Carlisle, regardant avec envie les vieux livres qui y sont rangés. Des romans, des traités de médecines et de sciences, des encyclopédies… Tout un mélange d'ancien et de neuf, dans diverses langues. J'aime cette pièce à la fois claire et cosy. Le médecin m'a invitée à m'y installer il y a quelques jours, pour m'offrir le loisir de lire tranquillement pendant que les loups patrouillent. Je me pose près d'une fenêtre, sur un beau fauteuil en cuir beige. Esmée m'a préparé de délicieux cookies aux raisins avant de partir chasser.

\- Cela te dérange-t-il si je travaille à côté de toi ?

Les orbes ocre de Carlisle me fixent depuis la porte. J'accepte d'un signe de tête. Après tout il est chez lui, et je ne pense pas que sa compagnie puisse être désagréable. Il s'installe en souriant derrière son magnifique bureau pour commencer à faire des recherches dans plusieurs livres anciens. Nous sommes plus silencieux que des ombres, seul le bruit des pages trouble l'ambiance studieuse.

Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de le regarder travailler. Discrètement, mes yeux quittent les aventures d'Ivanhoé pour regarder les mains du vampire écrire à une vitesse impressionnante. Ses yeux aussi bougent rapidement alors que le reste de son corps est de marbre. C'est dans ces moments-là que je comprends combien ils peuvent se retenir en présence d'humain. C'est fascinant.

Mais ses gestes finissent par me donner le tournis et je sens le malaise habituel venir me tordre les boyaux. Je me lève doucement alors que j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau tangue. D'une démarche peu assurée je passe devant le bureau de Carlisle pour me diriger vers les toilettes qui sont justes à côté. Je crois que c'est une des pièces que je connais le mieux dans cette maison.

Accrochée à la cuvette je recrache le sandwich que nous avait préparé Esmée pour le repas de ce midi. Ça me fatigue. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai rester une journée sans m'humilier ? Sans que tous sache combien je ne vais pas bien. Heureusement que Seth n'est pas là… Je me rince la bouche avant de soupirer devant le miroir. J'ai meilleure mine qu'à mon arrivée il y a trois mois, mais j'ai toujours les traits tirés et le teint trop blanc.

Je retourne dans le bureau comme si de rien n'était, même si je sais très bien qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que le vampire n'ait pas entendu que je me vidais. Il ne dit rien, mais je sens son regard sur moi. Je me réinstalle sur le fauteuil encore nauséeuse. Mes yeux se ferment en espérant que ce qui m'entoure ne me donne plus le tournis. Peine perdue. Je respire à grandes goulées par la bouche pour essayer de me calmer mais ce n'est pas très efficace.

Une main fraîche se pose sur mon front alors qu'une autre se saisit de mon poignet pour prendre mon poul. Carlisle est tout près, si bien je sens son odeur vampirique me recouvrir. Il sent bon, mais pour moi qui suis habituée aux odeurs des Indiens, cela se rapproche d'une odeur artificielle ou d'un parfum trop fort pour réellement être apprécié. Je frissonne. J'espère que ce n'est pas une crise car ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Calme-toi, murmure-t-il. Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une légère crise. Laisse-toi aller, respire doucement…

Je suis son conseil, tentant de calquer mon souffle sur ses paroles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, mais mon corps finit par se détendre. Comme si une chape de plomb m'était tombée dessus je me sens complètement amorphe. J'ouvre pourtant les yeux pour regarder le médecin.

\- As-tu pris ta décision concernant les tests ?

\- Non.

Il me regarde cherchant certainement des réponses à ses questions, mais je ne suis pas certaine de les avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter, outre le dérangement des nuits à l'hôpital ?

\- L'espoir…

\- L'espoir ?

\- Oui, j'ai peur d'y croire, comme les autres fois. De donner à Seth, à Lucas et Alma, un espoir qui sera vain. Ils vont tellement y croire si je m'engage dans de nouvelles recherches. Je suis habituée à être déçue, mais eux… Je ne peux pas leur imposer ça, c'est le pire. Voir cette lueur qui va briller dans leurs yeux pour s'éteindre… Si j'ai la possibilité de les protéger je le ferai.

\- Tu préfères donc prendre le risque de voir ton état empirer que de tenter ta chance ?

\- Pour l'instant oui.

\- Je peux comprendre cela, mais nous avons des moyens à notre portée que d'autres n'ont pas.

\- Je sais tout ça ! Mais je ne peux pas…

\- Et si les tests restaient entre nous ? Est-ce que ça serait plus simple ?

\- Entre nous ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je suis médecin Isleen et je suis donc tenu au secret professionnel. Tu es presque majeure et je pense avoir assez de matériel ici pour établir un premier diagnostic. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en parler à qui que ce soit…

\- Ce n'est pas légal…

\- Je suis un médecin vampire, tu penses que c'est une situation légale

**I&amp;S**

Le salon sent bon le sapin et la cannelle. Je crois qu'on peut difficilement faire mieux pour une veille de Noël. Dehors la neige tombe, recouvrant les traces des loups revenus il y a quelques minutes. Sous formes humaines leurs cheveux sont trempés d'eau, mais cela ne semble pas les déranger. Ils ont enfilé des T-shirts pour ne pas rester nus, mais c'est tout ce qui les couvre, alors que j'ai un gros pull et un plaid pour me tenir chaud. C'est vraiment injuste…

Les bras de Seth m'entourent alors qu'il m'embrasse doucement le creux du cou. Il inspire mon odeur comme un drogué en manque, ce qui me fait rire. Jacob le taquine gentiment, mais il n'est pas beaucoup mieux avec Nessie dans ses bras. Installée devant le bar de la cuisine j'essaye de finir mon thé très sucré pour me remettre de ma précédente mésaventure. L'Indien est collé derrière mon dos, me réchauffant. Il pique quelques gâteaux secs dans mon assiette sans plus de cérémonie et félicite Esmée pour son talent.

Je me sens étrangement bien. Je me laisse aller contre Seth qui me serre un peu plus contre lui. Ma main remonte pour attraper une des siennes et entrelacer nos doigts. Nous ne nous sommes toujours pas embrassés, mais je suis de plus en plus avide de contact. Et surtout moins prude qu'avant. Nos gestes plein de tendresse ont perdu leurs maladresses des premières fois. C'est si bon de se sentir à sa place.

Ce n'est pas mon premier Noël, chaque famille dans lesquelles j'ai grandi avait tout un cérémonial pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée aux traditions. Les Kellers m'ont gâtée plus que de raison, mais ils ne m'ont jamais offert ce que je désirais vraiment. Une famille. Je ne pouvais pas les appeler « papa » ou « maman ». Leur manie de toujours préciser que je n'étais pas leur enfant, mais une orpheline adoptée, m'avais blessée plus profondément que je voulais bien l'admettre. Ce sont ces Noëls qui m'ont le plus marquée. Après, je n'ai plus cherché à faire semblant. Aussi c'est avec une joie presque enfantine que je me laisse entraîner par les chants, les guirlandes et le sapin.

Dans le salon, décoré avec soin, Alice et Edward s'affrontent devant un jeu d'échec. Depuis environ deux heures ils sont figés et je ne suis pas certaine que trois coups soient joués. Selon Bella c'est ainsi à chaque fois. Une de leur partie a même duré pendant plusieurs mois… Tout ça à cause de leurs dons : Alice prévoit les coups de son frère et Edward lit dans ses pensées. Ils sont tellement plongés dans leur monde qu'ils ressemblent à deux statues de marbre.

Un peu plus loin Renesmée joue des airs de Noël au piano. Elle a hérité du talent de son père pour la musique. Ses doigts blancs volent plutôt qu'ils frappent les touches. Le son clair de l'instrument nous enrobe de gaieté. La tête appuyée sur le tabouret Jacob la regarde les yeux plein d'étoiles pendant qu'il parle avec Bella. Il a l'air un peu niais comme ça, bien loin du Jacob alpha d'une meute de loups que je connais. Il a l'air tellement heureux de simplement pouvoir la regarder.

Je me demande si Seth me regarde aussi comme ça…

Ma main se sert sur la sienne et il m'embrasse doucement les cheveux. Un sentiment de possessivité me prend. De voir Jacob aussi extatique devant la petite fille m'a donné envie de Seth. Sentir son odeur, que son corps m'enveloppe comme les deux nuits que nous avons passées ensemble. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite alors que je cherche à fondre mon dos dans son torse… Mes yeux se ferment…

Ma réaction m'étonne. Je suis de plus en plus sensible à tous nos contacts physiques. Comme si je n'allais jamais pouvoir me rassasier de lui. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente bourrée d'hormones. Un léger effleurement peut me transporter beaucoup plus loin. Peut-être est-ce l'arrêt de mon traitement qui me rend plus sensible de ce côté-là.

Seth pousse un soupir dans mon oreille avant de s'éloigner un peu pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je joue avec le feu et c'est en voyant son regard brillant que je m'en rends vraiment compte. Je ne suis pas la seule à me laisser emporter par mes désirs.

Je suppose d'ailleurs que notre petit échange n'a pas dû échapper à beaucoup de personnes dans la pièce. Je rougis et regarde vers l'extérieur de la maison. Seth m'attrape la main comme pour se faire pardonner. Je lui serre doucement. Ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser, c'est moi qui perds le contrôle en ce moment.

Esmée sort du four une assiette remplit de petits toasts. Sans se faire prier Seth joue les cobayes culinaires. Je le regarde s'empiffrer sans vraiment y croire. La cuisine de la jeune femme est certes délicieuse, mais il vient d'engouffrer une trentaine de petits fours en moins de cinq minutes… Il tousse en rigolant à une blague de Jacob.

\- Seth si tu t'étouffes, même Carlisle ne pourra rien pour toi !

\- Mais la cuisine d'Esmée est si bonne ! Même toi tu n'y résistes pas… Et puis on ne dit pas une « faim de loup » pour rien !

\- Je plains vraiment Sue de devoir te nourrir tous les jours…

\- C'est toi que tu devrais plaindre, lance Jacob, car c'est toi qui vas devoir lui faire à manger un jour !

\- Hé ! On n'est plus au Moyen Age, s'il mange comme un ogre c'est lui qui fera ses courses et sa cuisine !

\- Allez, avoue, continu l'alpha, en fait tu ne sais pas cuisiner.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion à vrai dire, aucune de mes familles d'accueil n'a eu la volonté de m'apprendre ce genre de chose.

Mon ton est resté neutre, mais un blanc suit tout de même ma déclaration. Je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi faut-il toujours tout prendre à cœur quand il s'agit de mon passé ? Le manque de tact de Quil me manque tout d'un coup.

\- Je sais cuisiner moi, commence Seth. Ça me fera un truc de plus à t'apprendre.

Je me penche vers lui pour embrasser sa joue doucement en signe de remerciement. Pas pour sa proposition, mais parce qu'il est parfait pour moi. J'aimerais pouvoir lui murmurer mes pensées au creux de l'oreille, mais je n'y arrive pas. Heureusement, comme d'habitude, une simple caresse semble lui suffire. Son sourire doux me réchauffe le cœur, et l'ambiance reprend son court comme si de rien n'était.

Après les petits fours ce sont des coupelles remplies d'une mousse blanche aussi légère qu'un nuage qui nous font de l'œil. Quand je vois la quantité de nourriture qu'Esmée prépare je me demande combien nous allons vraiment être ce soir. Les vampires ne mangent pas et Nessie préfère apparemment le sang à la nourriture traditionnelle. Les Quileute ne fêtent pas Noël, mais les Cullen ont tout de même invité Billy Black en plus de Sue et Charlie. Il ne manquerait plus que Lucas et Alma pour que ce qui se rapproche le plus de ma famille soit présent, mais ma tutrice ne connaît pas l'identité des Cullen et pour sa protection il vaut mieux que ça reste un secret. Quil et Embry ont eux aussi accepté l'invitation en tant que membre de la meute de Jacob. Leah aussi, bien que je pense qu'en réalité ce soit Seth et sa mère qui la forcent à venir.

La main de Seth se pose sur mon épaule attirant mon regard vers lui. Plongée dans mes pensées je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il me parlait. Je grimace légèrement ce qui le fait sourire encore plus.

\- Puisque tu ne m'écoutes pas, et pour te faire pardonner, tu vas devoir me dire ce que tu m'as acheté…

\- Je n'ai rien à dire… Puisque les Quileute ne fêtent pas Noël pas de cadeau !

Il sait que je le taquine, comme il sur-joue son attitude d'enfant gâté. Depuis ce matin il n'arrête pas de chercher à savoir ce que je vais lui offrir… Dire qu'il a vraiment failli ne rien avoir du tout ! Peu habituée à faire des cadeaux et à en recevoir j'avais complètement oublié ce qu'impliquait Noël. Heureusement pour moi Jacob m'a rappelée à l'ordre. J'ai passé plusieurs heures à chercher ce que je pourrais offrir au loup, avant d'avoir une idée. Par contre, à ma grande honte, mes pauvres économies ne m'ont pas permis d'acheter quelque chose aux autres. J'ai participé avec Jacob et Seth, mais c'est tout.

J'ai eu un léger coup de blues en me rendant compte qu'il y a une grande partie de la vie de Seth que je ne connais pas. Je ne suis jamais allée dans sa chambre, je ne connais pas ses goûts musicaux, ni ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il est seul… Il me reste tant de choses à découvrir sur lui. Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je m'en rends compte. Je sais que ça ne fait que trois mois que nous nous connaissons vraiment, à peine quatre que je suis arrivée, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité est passée.

\- Isleen, c'est l'heure de se préparer !

Alice m'attend de pieds fermes en bas de l'escalier, pendant que Bella et Rosalie se dirigent à l'étage. Quand Seth et Jacob m'ont déposée ce matin chez les Cullen, il m'a paru évident que je ne pourrais pas me changer pour la soirée. En fait pour moi ce n'était pas vraiment l'essentiel. Mais bien sûr Alice en a décidé autrement. Bella m'a assurée qu'elle resterait avec moi pour subir cette épreuve. Je suppose que la vampire lui a déjà imposé mille tourments, surtout que la mère de Nessie n'est pas une passionnée de mode.

Je me lève, comme si j'allais à l'échafaud. Seth grogne un peu. Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus aujourd'hui, et me laisser entre les mains d'Alice suppose au moins deux heures loin l'un de l'autre. Sa main ne me lâche pas.

\- Seth ne boude pas, elle sera magnifique ! Je te promets de la rendre renversante.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça !

J'embrasse doucement sa main, doigts par doigts. Ses yeux doux se posent sur moi et je lui fais un sourire discret. Je m'approche doucement de lui, posant ma bouche tout près de son oreille.

\- Laisse-la jouer à la poupée… Elle ne va pas nous lâcher sinon. Et je te promets qu'après je ne te quitte plus.

\- Même cette nuit ?

\- Même cette nuit.

Il me laisse partir après un baiser tendre sur ma joue rouge. Les Cullen nous ont proposés de passer la nuit ici. Les loups ont accepté et j'ai donc suivi. Mes tuteurs n'étaient pas très chauds, mais le fait que le Docteur Cullen les appelle les a fait changer d'avis. Mon sac repose à l'étage dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. L'immense lit en fer forgé m'a laissée sans voix. Bella a souri, expliquant que les vampires ne dormaient pas, mais qu'Edward avait tenu à lui offrir une literie digne de ce nom lorsqu'elle était humaine. Il ne ressemble en rien au lit une place de ma chambre. Lorsque je suis redescendue Esmée a demandé à Seth si elle devait lui préparer un autre lit… Nos regards se sont croisés, gênés. Le loup est resté sans voix, ne sachant que répondre. Devant nos regards embarrassés la mère des vampires a détourné le sujet nous assurant qu'il y aurait de toute façon de la place pour tout le monde.

Mais je sais très bien que ni Seth ni moi ne voulons rater cette occasion de profiter l'un de l'autre.

**I&amp;S**

Ce sont mes premières heures « entre filles ». La salle de bain d'Alice me paraissait immense lorsque j'y suis rentrée, mais une fois que Bella, Rosalie et Renesmée nous ont rejointes c'est comme si j'étais au milieu d'une fourmilière. J'ai réussi à me doucher tranquillement, mais la suite a été beaucoup plus ardue.

A Seattle j'étais d'un naturel coquet, sans pour autant passer des heures devant la glace. Effacer les traces de la maladie était un de mes rituels matinaux. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que c'était une autre vie, mais j'ai quand même gardé certains réflexes. Aussi Alice n'a pas à me « débroussailler » comme elle le fait remarquer à Bella. Par contre elle est ultra perfectionniste. Pendant qu'elle me manucure les ongles des pieds et des mains, Rosalie tresse mes cheveux en une coiffure complexe. Une fois mon visage dégagé, la brune me maquille sans que je puisse voir le résultat.

J'enfile enfin une robe en soie verte qui me coule entre les doigts. Je frôle les broderies en dentelles noires représentant des arbres qui décorent le bas de la robe, savourant la magnifique tenue qu'elle m'a choisie. J'ai aussi le droit à deux perles noires à mes oreilles et un collier qui tombe dans mon décolleté.

En me regardant dans la glace j'ai du mal à me reconnaître. Mes cheveux brillent, savamment entremêlés en une coiffure qui me rappelle la Rome Antique, dégageant mon visage. Ma peau semble moins pâle que d'habitude habillée de soie sombre. Mais le plus étrange c'est mon visage. Mes yeux brillent sous le fard à paupières, comme s'ils pétillaient… J'ai l'air en bonne santé. Je touche mes joues rosées sans vraiment y croire. Alice est vraiment une artiste.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil dans le miroir avant de me tendre deux ballerines cirées noir. Je les enfile et m'apprête à sortir mais elle se place devant moi. Je me crispe quand Rosalie me photographie par surprise. Mais il semble que ça soit le prix à payer pour sortir de cette salle de bain.

Je descends les escaliers entraînée par la main de Nessie qui me tire vers le salon un peu trop rapidement pour une humaine. Je manque de me casser la figure, mais heureusement Bella veille. Elle me repose doucement sur mes pieds le temps que je m'agrippe à la rambarde, mais ma « cascade » a attiré l'attention sur nous.

Je sens tout un tas de regards sur moi, mais seul celui de Seth compte. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Sa bouche s'ouvre comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort. Jacob le frappe dans le dos, le sortant de son ébahissement. Je le vois s'approcher, me souriant de plus en plus et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre. Il s'est changé lui aussi, quittant son jean et son T-Shirt pour un pantalon noir et une chemise en lin crème. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus émerveillé par l'autre.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et je le laisse m'emporter dans un câlin amoureux. Mes doigts passent doucement dans ses cheveux courts et bientôt nous sommes tête contre tête. Je ferme les yeux mais cela ne m'empêche pas de sentir le flash qui nous illumine à plusieurs reprises.

Nous rions doucement, alors qu'Alice nous tourne autour, nous donnant des indications comme si nous étions à un shooting. J'ouvre les yeux en sentant Seth me tirer discrètement. En levant la tête je comprends sa fourberie. Nous sommes sous un bouquet de gui. Je le tape sur l'épaule, cherchant à me dégager de ses bras. Mais il est plus fort que moi et son sourire canaille me fait craquer.

\- Un bisou ! Un bisou ! scande Jacob, Quil et Embry.

Ils se moquent de moi ! Je n'y arrive déjà pas quand nous sommes seuls alors devant tout le monde… C'est impossible. Je me terre dans le cou de Seth, lui laissant la charge de nous trouver une issue. Mais il ne bouge pas. Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher. Je me redresse en soupirant, fixant Seth d'un air mécontent.

Je sens ses muscles se relâcher autour moi. Il s'avoue vaincu. Encore une fois. Je sais qu'il m'a promis de simplement proposer nos rapprochements, mais j'ai l'impression que mes réserves l'empêchent de réellement profiter de nous.

C'est pourquoi je ferme les yeux alors que ma main se pose sur son visage, le tournant vers moi et non plus vers les autres. Je rapproche doucement ses lèvres de miennes mais au dernier moment c'est le coin de sa joue que je touche. A la limite de sa bouche. C'est le geste le plus proche du baiser que je peux esquisser.

Je m'écarte rapidement, retournant me cacher dans sa nuque. Il est encore figé, mais si j'en crois les échos de Jacob, il est aussi rouge que moi. J'entends Leah se moquer de lui, mais au fond je sais qu'elle est heureuse pour nous.

**I&amp;S**

La veillée s'étire doucement. Les bougies rouges et or réparties dans le salon se consument peu à peu. Je somnole sur un des canapés, affalée contre le torse de Seth. Les discussions se font discrètes pendant que nous mangeons les derniers restes du dessert. Il est presque minuit et nous n'allons pas tarder à aller nous coucher.

Comme un signal, Nessie s'effondre dans les bras de Jacob qui se lève pour l'emmener se coucher. J'étouffe un bâillement avant de me tasser un peu plus contre Seth. J'ai envie de dormir, mais je ne veux pas me séparer du loup qui discute avec Carlisle. Il doit pourtant sentir que je n'en peux plus car il resserre son étreinte et se lève. Il me porte comme une princesse et je me laisse faire, amorphe.

Avant que je me rende compte du chemin parcouru, il me dépose sur le lit. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, mais la grande fenêtre sans rideau laisse entrevoir l'extérieur. La forêt recouverte de neige luit légèrement. Fatiguée je n'ai pas envie de bouger, même si au fond je sais que je dois me démaquiller, changer de vêtement, me laver les dents…

\- Isleen…

\- Hum…

\- Lève-toi. Tu ne vas pas dormir comme ça…

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu critiques mon hygiène avant de dormir, mais il me semble qu'à chaque fois tu apprécies la situation une fois couché…

Il sourit avant de se lever du lit pour aller se changer. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai trop mangé. Je sursaute en sentant des mains sur moi, avant de reconnaître la chaleur de Seth. C'est trop rapide pour qu'il se soit lavé…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends soin de toi…

Avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas je le regarde, les yeux mi-clos, me dorloter. Il retire mes ballerines, les jetant négligemment sur le sol. Puis vient mon collant et un fou rire en le voyant s'escrimer à tirer dessus. Je l'aide un peu, avant de retomber sur le matelas moelleux. Il me retourne doucement pour enlever ma robe et je commence à me rendre compte que son effeuillage va me mettre à nu devant lui. Je rougis dans l'obscurité. Nous l'avons déjà fait, mais alors que la soie glisse je me sens fragile entre ses bras.

Je frissonne, mais pas de froid. L'envie et le désir que je cache au fond de moi remontent à la surface. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps qui se tend. Je retiens mon souffle de peur de lâcher un soupir mal venu.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiète Seth.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre… Je ne sais même pas quels mots pourraient sortir de ma bouche : j'ai envie de toi, je t'aime, reste près de moi… Tant de déclarations que ma peur m'empêche d'avouer. Je le sers contre moi et sa tête se pose sur ma poitrine. Ses cheveux caressent ma peau comme des plumes. Sans parler de son souffle qui me fait frissonner. La vague de chaleur descend dans mon ventre qui se crispe…

Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste je nous fais rouler afin de lui passer dessus. Je tâtonne pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver son cou et les boutons de sa chemise. Il respire fort, ses mains se posant sur mes cuisses. Le voir étalé sous moi me rappelle notre première sortie sur la plage, même si aujourd'hui tout est différent. Mes doigts défont le premier bouton, puis un deuxième. La pulpe sensible de mes mains frôle la peau révélée, chaude, douce, qui se recouvre de chair de poule partout où je passe.

Un soupir.

Je ne sais pas s'il vient de moi ou de lui. Ses caresses sur ma peau me font frissonner et je le sens encore plus sensible que moi. Il bouge légèrement et un renflement me frôle. Il grogne et tente de se dégager de mon corps, mais je le retiens. Il se redresse pour m'enlacer murmurant si bas j'ai du mal à l'entendre. Pourtant ses mots sont comme des baisers sur mon corps. Seth est si fragile entre mes bras. C'est à mon tour de prendre soin de lui. Je réussis, malgré le peu d'espace qu'il y a entre nous, à lui enlever son haut en lin. Embrassant doucement la naissance de son cou.

Nous avons du mal à maîtriser nos gestes entre le besoin de se toucher et l'envie irrépressible de se coller l'un à l'autre. Nos respirations se mêlent alors que son corps bouge contre le mien. Je suis en train de perdre pied. La friction me fait trembler et mes dents rencontrent sa peau. Il ne réagit même pas, plongé dans mon cou, multipliant les baiser sur ma peau.

D'un coup il se tend comme un arc, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mon dos. Son gémissement m'entraîne moi aussi bien loin de nous, dans une contrée qui n'est fait que de plaisir. Allongés l'un contre l'autre nous ne bougeons plus, sauf pour respirer.

Son souffle se calme, alors que je suis toujours perdue loin de mon corps. Je ne veux plus bouger, plus penser, tant je suis bien contre lui. Une sorte de plénitude qui efface toutes les blessures, tous les malheurs. Hors du temps, bercée par les battements de son cœur, j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à le quitter. Que nos peaux soient toujours l'une contre l'autre. Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve je veux m'endormir en y croyant.

Je sens la chaleur d'une couette se poser sur mon dos avant de partir dans les limbes du sommeil.

**I&amp;S**

J'ai du mal à émerger ce matin. Comme si mon corps était trop détendu pour se réveiller. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais étrange. De se sentir si bien quand on est habitué à éprouver de la douleur ou au moins une certaine gêne. Mais là rien du tout, sauf le bonheur d'ouvrir les yeux sur la neige pure illuminée par les rayons de l'aube.

Le spectacle naturel est magnifique, mélange de blanc et de couleur chaude. Le froid des cristaux miroitant sous la chaleur du soleil. Comme si ce matin, tout avait changé. Même au fond de moi. Dans ce paysage vierge j'ai l'impression de me retrouver : moi, la neige, qui recouvre mes problèmes pour les enfouir. Froide à première vue. Et puis Seth, mon astre, qui en apparaissant derrière les arbres vient me réchauffer.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? murmure Seth à mon oreille.

\- A toi.

Peau contre peau nous ne bougeons pas. Ma tête repose sur sa poitrine nue, mon bras l'enlaçant pour le garder contre moi. Ses doigts dessinent des courbes sans fin sur ma main, remontant jusqu'à mon épaule. Enveloppés dans notre tendresse nous n'échangeons que quelques murmures. Car ce matin nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Etre si proche d'un autre être c'est comme redécouvrir le monde. Explorer des sentiments et des sensations inconnues, et surtout partager ensemble un univers qui nous appartient.

Une bouffée d'amour m'étreint le cœur. Je ne sais même plus comment je pourrais vivre sans Seth. Mais je sais aussi que ça n'arrivera pas. Aucun de nous ne peut se passer de l'autre. Ma bouche pose un baiser sur son torse, juste à l'endroit où bat son cœur. Mes lèvres restent là, un long moment, me laissant m'imprégner de son odeur, de son goût.

J'entends quelques bruits en bas, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui s'y passe. Il faut dire que peu de personnes dorment dans cette maison. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est. L'éternité pourrait passer sans que je m'en rende compte. Seth retient un rire, provoquant des tremblements dans tout son corps.

Je lève la tête pour voir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, mais je soupçonne que ses sens développés lui permettent d'entendre ce qui se passe en bas. Les yeux mi-clos, il me regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Jacob et Rosalie se disputent l'attention de Nessie. C'est toujours pittoresque comme discussion.

Je lui souris aussi, posant mes lèvres sur sa joue, m'installant sur lui. Mes doigts caressent ses cheveux, alors qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour moi. C'est toujours aussi intense de sentir son regard tendre et amoureux se poser sur moi. Surtout quand nous sommes si proches. Nos doigts se lient au-dessus de sa tête, signe de notre besoin d'être ensemble. Toujours plus.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque pour descendre ? Certains s'impatientent pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

\- Hum… Je veux rester au lit toute la journée… Je me sens si bien depuis hier soir…

A ma plus grande surprise Seth rougit et détourne les yeux, gêné. Je me demande pourquoi. Généralement c'est moi qui ne sais pas où me mettre lorsqu'on parle de notre intimité.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir… Je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Excuse-moi si je t'ai brusquée…

Je le regarde un peu surprise par ses dires.

\- Seth, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser… Je me suis emportée aussi, bien plus que toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'était très agréable.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ça ne te gênera pas qu'on...

Je ne sais pas qui de nous d'eux est le plus rouge. L'adolescent devant moi avec ses désirs et sa peur d'aller trop vite. Ou moi, plus mature et en même temps pleine de doutes et d'envies. Je sers un peu plus nos doigts. Non ça ne me gêne pas de recommencer et je ne doute pas que ça arrive plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Toucher du bout du doigt le paradis est le début de l'accoutumance.

\- Non, au contraire…

**I&amp;S**

Il m'enlace doucement par-derrière, encore un peu endormi. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule alors que nous regardons les vampires pousser les canapés pour dégager le sapin. Bientôt l'espace peut tous nous accueillir, installés sur les tapis moelleux. La cheminée ronfle dans un coin de la grande pièce, avec devant elle tout le nécessaire pour petit déjeuner.

Se lever avec Seth est une expérience plutôt agréable. Le voir s'étirer presque nu pour sortir du lit. Son baiser du matin à la commissure de mes lèvres. Nos discussions habituelles devant le miroir de la salle de bain... Le choix de nos vêtements… Le tout entrecoupé de caresses et de regards tendres. Je pourrais rapidement y prendre goût. Je crois que c'est déjà fait en réalité. Comme si c'est quelques heures chez les Cullen étaient une parenthèse dans un autre monde.

Nous étions les derniers levés, aussi chacun y est allé de sa petite remarque. Surtout quand Seth et moi avons rougi lorsqu'Emmett a sous-entendus que pour se lever si tard nous n'avions certainement pas fait que dormir…

A présent, après s'être régalés de pâtisseries et de thé, nous sommes installés devant l'arbre vert qui brille de mille-feux. A ses pieds sont entassés plus de cadeaux que je n'en ai jamais vus. Edward et Nessie s'installent devant et commence la distribution des paquets. A ma grande surprise j'en reçois une dizaine. C'est tellement étrange. Mes doigts glissent sur les papiers multicolores et les nœuds sophistiqués.

La plupart sont impatients et déchirent les emballages pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachent. Dans ce fouillis de cris et de papiers je me sens à ma place. Seth à mes côtés. Il ressemble vraiment à un gamin. A chaque paquet son sourire s'élargit. Les yeux brillant ils découvrent des CD d'artistes inconnus, des vêtements résistants, un appareil photos et une montre qui a apparemment appartenu à son père. Il remercie chaudement les Cullen, enlaçant sa sœur et sa mère. Puis il revient vers moi en croisant les bras, le sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne m'as quand même pas réellement oublié ?

Je vais pour le taquiner, mais ses yeux de chien battu ont raison de moi. Je lui montre un paquet rectangulaire, enveloppé dans du papier brun et or caché aux milieux des papiers cadeaux. Il s'assoit l'air sérieux, mon cadeau dans les mains, sans se décider à l'ouvrir. Avec application il tâte le plastique, cherchant à deviner ce que j'ai bien pu lui offrir.

\- Si tu l'ouvrais qu'on voit ce qu'elle t'a offert ! l'interpelle Jacob.

Seth grogne, mais se décide enfin découvrir mon présent. Ses gestes sont lents comme s'il voulait savourer ce moment. Et moi je stresse un peu. C'est la première fois que je mets autant du mien dans un cadeau. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et je commence à douter de mon choix.

Il soulève doucement l'adhésif et déplie le papier brillant. Sa main caresse le cuir du cahier jusqu'à l'attache en bois. Sans un mot, les yeux scotchés sur l'objet entre ses mains, il l'ouvre et reste figé.

Sur la photo je dois avoir quelques mois. Je venais juste d'être trouvée à l'hôpital et pour lancer les recherches l'assistance sociale m'avait prise en photos. Je suis couchée sur le dos, dans un pyjama vert, ma couverture dans la bouche. Il tourne les pages découvrant les rares images de mon enfance, accompagnées des siennes. Sous nos yeux nous grandissons, moi dans mes photos de classe et les rares photos avec mes tuteurs, lui entouré de sa famille, de son père, puis des loups et des Cullen. Et enfin, il y nos photos. Celles où nous sommes ensemble. Elles terminent le livre.

Grâce à mes tuteurs, Sue et Alice, j'ai réussi à réunir toutes ces parcelles de notre vie. Je redécouvre tous ces instants qui m'ont émue. Au départ nous sommes simplement côte à côte, proches, mais sans aucun contact. Puis nous sommes enlacés devant la mer, ou endormis sur le canapé de chez Lucas et Alma… La dernière photo nous montre hier soir, enlacés sous le gui, brillant de bonheur.

Et il peut enfin lire le message que je lui ai écrit en commençant ce cahier.

_« En espérant que ce livre ne soit que le premier tome de notre longue existence ensemble. »_

Il lève les yeux vers moi, brillant de larmes. Ses bras m'enserrent à me couper le souffle. Il se terre comme un enfant au creux de mon épaule. Je le sers contre moi, pour le rassurer. Oui, je suis à lui et je ferai tout pour ne pas le quitter. Il ne doit plus s'inquiéter. Nous sommes ensembles, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Sa bouche remonte jusqu'à mon oreille, mais il reste muet. Je dégage doucement sa tête, caressant sa nuque. Il me sourit.

\- Merci…

Je t'aime. Merci d'être là pour moi. Merci d'exister.

\- Isleen tu n'as ouvert aucun de tes cadeaux ! grogne Alice.

Je rie doucement contre Seth avant de me tourner vers elle. J'hausse les épaules avant de prendre le premier cadeau qui me passe sous la main. La plupart des regards sont sur nous, il faut dire que je suis la seule à ne pas avoir commencé à découvrir ce qu'on a pu m'offrir.

Le premier présent est empaqueté dans une boite chic sombre. Je détache le nœud sans l'abîmer pour libérer de sa cage une étoffe soyeuse plus légère qu'une plume. Le foulard de couleur prune est décoré de grandes fleurs épanouies en perles chatoyantes. Il est magnifique. Je l'accroche à mon cou pour sentir sa douceur contre ma peau. C'est étrangement chaud et agréable. Je remercie Alice d'un sourire. Il n'y a qu'elle pour m'offrir un présent aussi fin et élégant.

Je suis surprise par le poids du second cadeau. Un livre certainement vu le format, mais je m'inquiète un peu vue l'emballage rustique.

\- C'est de la part de Quil, Embry, Leah et moi.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu m'inventer ? Je dégrafe le papier crépon pour voir une couverture un peu usée que je connais. C'est un livre retraçant les légendes Quileute et leur mode de vie. Il y a le même dans la bibliothèque de ma chambre. Sauf que celui-ci a été customisé : le titre est barré et remplacé par un « Les Quileute pour les Nuls ». Je rigole en voyant que les pages ont été annotées, et que de multiples papiers, photos, dessins se sont intégrés dans l'œuvre.

\- Merci. Je sens que ça va m'être utile.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, plaisante Jacob. Aux grands maux les grands moyens !

Je repose l'ouvrage sur mes genoux pour me concentrer sur les autres présents. Je découvre des gants fins, mélange de tissus et de cuir fourrés, un nouveau manteau d'hivers à la fois chaud et féminin, et plusieurs tenues respectant les mêmes critères. Je crois qu'ils se sont tous aperçus que ma garde-robe n'était pas adaptée à la région. Attendrie je découvre que même Nessie m'a offert un cadeau : un médaillon ancien représentant une fleur incrustée d'une petite pierre en ambre vert. Je remercie tout le monde, un peu honteuse de ne pas pouvoir leur rendre la pareille.

Apparemment Seth n'a pas tenu à m'offrir son cadeau devant tout le monde. Il est assis à mes côtés me jetant des regards hésitant avant de me prendre la main pour m'aider à me lever. Il se saisit de mon nouveau manteau et m'entraîne sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison.

\- On revient.

Alice et Edward lui sourient d'un air complice lorsque nous les dépassons, alors que les autres ont un petit air conspirateur. Je crois que tout le monde à part moi sait ce qu'il compte m'offrir.

Une fois dehors je me dépêche d'enfiler le nouveau manteau sans prendre la peine de le fermer. Il fait un peu froid, surtout que Seth nous éloigne de la maison pour que nous soyons cachés des regards indiscrets. Sans me regarder il me tend un petit paquet en carton. Curieuse je m'en saisis rapidement. La boite s'ouvre délicatement pour me laisser découvrir un bracelet tissé indien. Les couleurs fauves, or et jaune, se mêlent au vert et au blanc pour créer des motifs. Sur les deux côtés du bijou sont attachées de minuscules perles nacrées.

Il est superbe, à la fois élégant et simple. Je n'ose même pas le toucher.

\- Il est magnifique. C'est toi qui l'as fabriqué ?

\- Oui. Je devais le faire, sinon ça ne serait pas un bracelet de serment.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Jacob a bien fait de te faire un guide. C'est une sorte de bague de fiançailles pour les Quileute. Les fils nous représentent tous les deux, les motifs réguliers c'est pour s'assurer que notre vie soit douce…

\- Et les perles ?

\- Les perles, c'est ce que tu représentes pour moi.

J'ai le cœur qui tambourine dans mes oreilles.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le mettre si ça te gêne… Je me précipite peut-être un peu mais…

Je le regarde douter, passant d'un pied à l'autre. Il est certain qu'au bout de trois mois, demander sa petite-amie en mariage peut paraître un peu précoce. Mais notre relation avec n'est pas normale. Il s'est imprégné de moi et je commence à me demander si je ne l'ai pas fait aussi.

Sans plus de cérémonie je lui tends la boite et mon poignet. Il prend délicatement le tissage et le fixe de multiples nœuds. Ses yeux fixent ensuite son ouvrage avant de rencontrer les miens. Front contre front nous restons là à regarder ma main dans les siennes et le bracelet qui représente notre engagement.

Seth, même si je ne peux pas te le dire, je te fais le serment de t'aimer et de te protéger tout au long de ma vie, que ce soit pour quelques jours ou pour l'éternité. Je m'engage à faire tous les efforts nécessaires, vaincre mes peurs pour passer le plus de temps possible en ta compagnie. Parce que, aujourd'hui tu es une partie de moi.

Oui mon amour, je nous en fais le serment.

* * *

Alors ? Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord je vous demande pardon pour cette petite journée de retard, mais j'ai été débordée de travail hier… Réunion de 8h00 à 18h00, sans véritable pause le midi… Bref, la galère ! Et puis après il faut faire des courses pour manger, aller au théâtre… Dormir ! Mais bon je suis là dès la première heure pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre !

Merci à mes bêtas pour leur présence ! Je tiens aussi à remercier Doumbea qui grâce à sa présence régulière m'aide à garder ma motivation dans l'écriture et pour ses conseils avisés. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zipi :** Bonjour ! Recevoir ta review m'a fait très plaisir, déjà parce que c'est la première (sur deux) que j'ai reçu pour ce chapitre. Alors merci ! Ensuite parce que j'apprécie de pouvoir avec une lectrice régulièrement.

Tant mieux si la remarque de Carlisle t'as fait rire, moi aussi je l'aime bien. Et non tu as raison, il n'est marqué nulle part qu'un vampire n'a pas le droit d'être un médecin, mais il parle de l'Homme avec un grand H… Donc tout dépend ce que l'on entend par là. Après tout quand on fait du droit, on apprend qu'être un bon juriste c'est avant tout connaître les failles des lois.

Et oui, pour moi c'est plus un mensonge par omission… Effectivement, Isleen tente de protéger Seth en lui cachant la vérité, mais elle risque de plus le blesser qu'autre chose. Ce n'est jamais évident.

Je trouvais important de développer un peu la relation entre Carlisle et Isleen. C'est une nouveauté, même pour la seconde version. C'est une des dernières choses que j'y ai rajouté.

Le problème des loups, c'est qu'ils mangent, beaucoup, et souvent qu'ils sont plusieurs en même temps. Ça doit être à la fois un gouffre financier et dévorant en temps. J'aime cuisiner mais quand même !

J'ai passé énormément de temps à réfléchir sur ce que chacun pouvait offrir à l'autre. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai changé d'idée pour enfin me décider. Mais plus que les cadeaux en eux même, pour moi c'était ce qu'ils représentaient qui était important. Ainsi le cadeau d'Isleen est le symbole de sa vie passée et de son acception de percevoir un avenir avec Seth. Quant au présent de Seth, pour moi il n'est pas précoce. Il s'est imprégné, ce qui veut dire qu'il sera toujours auprès d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Et c'est de ça qu'elle a besoin, savoir qu'elle n'est plus seule. En fait l'idée m'est venue en relisant le dernier livre : Jacob offre le même présent à Nessie à Noël. C'est plus un engagement à être présent que des fiançailles. Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage non plus lol !

Concernant la nuit qu'ils passent ensemble, je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal débattu avec moi-même et d'autres personnes quand je l'ai écrit. Je laisse généralement mon imagination m'emmener là où elle veut et je tri après. C'est comme ça que ce moment est venu ce rajouté. Donc non, ils n'ont pas couchés ensemble. Je vais moi aussi essayé d'être la plus claire possible lol ! Isleen n'est pas vraiment pudique, du moins pas dans le sens que l'on entend. Elle me ressemble beaucoup sur ce point. C'est-à-dire que des contacts physiques, la nudité, les caresses, voir plus ne la gêne pas forcément parce qu'ils sont jeunes et qu'ils s'emballent. Un baiser c'est une autre histoire, c'est plus intime d'une certaine façon. Enfin pour moi. C'est un peu comme une fellation et faire l'amour. J'estime que le premier est beaucoup plus intime que le second, alors que pourtant c'est généralement l'inverse… Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à me faire comprendre… En tout cas, j'en ai beaucoup parlé avec ma sœur et ses amies qui sont auteurs et on a eu le même débat. Je pense que chacun à sa vision des choses concernant ce qui est intime ou non, ce que l'on se sent capable de faire en premier ou non.

J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions et je peux parfaitement comprendre qu'on n'ait pas le même avis sur le sujet.

En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise…

Bises !

**Disclamer :** l'ensemble de l'univers Twilight, ainsi que la majorité des personnages, sont la propriété de Sthéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Le calme

Mon pied tape un rythme régulier sur le sol. Je trépigne d'impatience. Combien de temps faut-il pour venir ici ? Ça fait bientôt quinze minutes que je guette un mouvement depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. Pour une fois il fait beau, le dernier soleil de l'année. Le paysage est encore bien humide malgré les rayons jaunes qui s'éclatent en milliers de diamants dans la poudreuse. Je suppose qu'il doit faire un froid de canard, heureusement depuis Noël je suis équipée pour affronter l'ère glaciaire.

Nouveau coup d'œil rapide au travers du rideau en dentelle. Toujours rien. Je soupire. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 décembre. Et dans quatre jours c'est la fin des vacances. Autant dire que j'ai envie de profiter de Seth un maximum, car une fois retournée à l'école nous n'aurons plus beaucoup de temps pour nous.

Mes doigts caressent instinctivement le bracelet que Seth m'a offert. Lorsqu'Alma et Roy l'ont aperçu la première fois, ils se sont arrêtés de parler. Au début je n'ai pas compris, puis en suivant leurs regards j'ai su qu'ils connaissaient la pleine signification du bijou. Seth n'a rien dit, mais de son bras autour de ma taille il les défiait. Alma m'a souri en m'enlaçant et Lucas nous a félicités d'un grand sourire. Et pour une fois, la joie surpassait la gêne.

J'entends enfin le moteur de la vieille Golf devant la maison. Seth sort de la voiture seulement couvert d'une polaire… Je me demande toujours comment son corps peut rentrer dans un habitacle aussi réduit. En trois pas il est devant la porte et je me suis déjà précipitée hors de la cuisine pour lui ouvrir. J'attrape mon sac et mon manteau. Il n'a même pas le temps de frapper à la porte que je sors.

Mon corps entre en collision avec le sien, déclenchant une vague de bonheur. Il m'enlace alors que j'inspire son odeur à plein nez. Ce n'est pas possible d'être autant en manque alors que l'on s'est vu hier…

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de l'entendre…

Je le sers un peu plus contre moi.

\- Tu me manques dès que je ne sens plus ta présence. Alors oui.

Il rigole et m'entraîne vers la voiture. Wapi nous suit avec envie, pleurant quand il s'aperçoit que nous partons sans lui. Seth tente de rester ferme devant ses yeux de chien battu, mais il ne peut résister aux miens. Il soupire et siffle. J'ouvre la portière pour qu'il puisse monter. Mes tuteurs sont partis aider Sue pour la veillée de ce soir. Tous les Quileute se réunissent sur la plage pour célébrer la fin de l'année.

Heureusement pour moi, Seth est de « repos » aujourd'hui, si bien que nous avons tout notre après-midi en solitaire, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis une éternité. J'ignore où nous allons, mais je fais confiance à mon conducteur. La radio grésille lorsque les informations rappellent la série de disparitions et de meurtres dans région. Je coupe le son, sortant le loup de ses pensées.

\- C'est notre pause à tous les deux, ça veut dire pas de vampire, de meutes, de morts… Juste toi et moi.

\- Sa main sert la mienne. Nos yeux se croisent. Oui, rien que nous deux.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Wapi aboie et se colle contre moi. Je lui gratte le dessus de la tête, passant sous ses oreilles. Ses yeux se ferment de plaisir. Depuis notre rencontre avec le vampire, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante. Sans lui… Non j'ai dit qu'on ne pensait pas au côté surnaturel de notre vie.

\- Je suis jaloux, plaisante Seth. Tu portes plus d'attention au chien qu'à moi.

\- Que veux-tu… J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les canidés…

Il sourit en secouant la tête. Pour me moquer de lui je lui caresse les cheveux, le grattant sous l'oreille, comme je le faisais avec Wapi. Ses yeux chocolat me jettent un regard torve, mais je sais qu'intérieurement ça le fait rire. Surtout qu'il ne fait rien pour que j'arrête.

Après une demi-heure de route, nous sommes dans un lieu que je ne connais pas. Seth se gare sur le bord de la route avant de prendre un sac bien plein à l'arrière. Je descends à mon tour, mon écharpe remontée jusqu'à mes oreilles, un bonnet sur la tête. D'un geste doux il rabat ma capuche sur mon front et sert le nœud.

J'ai l'impression d'être un esquimau, ce qui ne doit pas être loin de la réalité. Rien ne dépasse, hormis mes yeux. Seth me prend la main et m'entraîne dans les bois. Je me demande où nous sommes. Le chemin se glisse entre les arbres, à peine dégagé de la neige des derniers jours. Je peine un peu, mes chaussures s'enfoncent m'obligeant à forcer mon avancé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passons à marcher silencieusement, mais nous finissons par sortir sur une minuscule clairière escarpée. La mer lèche les rochers noirs en contrebas, mélange d'écume et de sel. C'est comme si nous étions au bout du monde. De là où nous sommes, il n'y a pas de terres visibles. Seulement l'immense océan.

Derrière moi Seth installe un abri en toile, avec plusieurs couvertures. Il sort aussi un thermos, des biscuits, une petite radio portative… De quoi tenir un siège. Je me rapproche de notre nid, m'installant sous les couvertures. Le dessous de l'abri est fait d'une matière chauffante et moelleuse, nous protégeant du froid et de l'humidité.

J'enlève mon manteau, le bouchonnant pour en faire un oreiller de fortune. Posée contre le torse brûlant de Seth je n'ai pas froid. Mes yeux se ferment, bercée par le souffle du vent et le rythme des vagues. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage, perdue dans un monde qui n'existe pas. Seth m'enferme dans ses bras me serrant contre lui.

J'entends son cœur, ses battements résonnent dans tout mon être, comme si c'était lui qui créait la vie en moi. Je crois que c'est la vérité d'ailleurs. Avant d'arriver ici et de le rencontrer je ne vivais pas : je survivais. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'enfin connaître le frisson d'une existence. De savoir pourquoi je suis née sur cette terre. J'ai appris à vivre, à être, avec lui. Sans Seth je ne serais que peu de chose. Mais avec lui, nous sommes un tout.

A nos pieds les vagues frappent avec violence la falaise, nous éclaboussant. Wapi, après avoir couru derrière je ne sais quoi, vient se couler contre nous. Je râle en sentant les gouttelettes nous atteindre alors qu'il s'ébroue, mais je l'accueille avec moult caresses.

Je ne demande pas plus. Si l'on pouvait me garantir que je vivrai toujours ainsi, je sais que je serais heureuse. Serons-nous dans la même position dans un mois, un an, dix ans ? Est-ce seulement un rêve ? Personne ne peut prévoir l'avenir avec certitude, même Alice. Mais si on me laisse le choix je veux espérer qu'un jour je serai en paix avec moi-même sur cette baie, unie avec Seth.

Un léger baisé derrière mon oreille me ramène à la réalité. Je lève les yeux sur lui. Il a l'air aussi songeur que moi. Je lui caresse le visage, effleurant ses traits que j'aime tant. Son front, ses yeux tendres, son nez, sa bouche rieuse, ses fossettes…Il est si beau. Et il est à moi.

Il soupire doucement avant de me lancer un regard déterminé.

\- Je sais qu'aucun de nous deux ne va apprécier cette discussion, mais j'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es par rapport à ta maladie. Et je veux qu'on en parle franchement.

C'est à mon tour de souffler. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, surtout maintenant, alors que je me sens si paisible. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai pris ma décision, j'ai choisi de faire ces tests pour lui, pour nous, pour notre avenir. Mais je n'ai fait part de ce choix à personne, pour me laisser le temps de me préparer. De choisir comment l'annoncer et si je veux vraiment le dire à tous.

Seth en a décidé autrement.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de fermer les yeux et de rester muette. J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir, un coup tu me dis que tu vas faire des efforts, mais je ne vois pas le changement. Tu n'en parles jamais !

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était autant en colère. Seth garde beaucoup de chose pour lui et apparemment cela éclate sans prévenir. Il a raison, le temps a passé sans que je fasse quelque chose qui le guide. J'ai avancé dans ma tête, mais j'oublie souvent que je dois aussi penser à lui, avec lui pour énormément de choses.

\- Tu vas rester dans ton mutisme et me laisser m'énerver en espérant que ça passe ? Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Le sanglot dans sa voix m'achève.

\- Seth, calme-toi. Je… Je ne savais pas bien comment aborder le sujet… Mais j'en ai parlé avec Carlisle, nous allons réaliser les tests. Je ne sais pas encore quand, surtout avec toute l'agitation qu'il y a autour de Nessie, mais je vais les faire… Tu n'as plus de raison de t'inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi tu gardes encore tout pour toi ?

\- Je suis morte de trouille.

Sa main caresse mon visage, me poussant à en dire plus. Je ne sais pas si je peux mettre des mots sur mes peurs les plus profondes. Si les avouer à voix haute ne va pas les rendre encore plus réelles pour moi.

\- Si jamais il brise vos espoirs, je ne sais pas comment je pourrai vivre avec ça.

\- On l'affrontera ensemble, et rien ne dit que ça ne sera pas positif. Depuis que tu as arrêté ton traitement tu vas quand même mieux…

\- Peut-être… Pour l'instant tu es la seule chose de réellement bonne qui me soit arrivée. Et même si je veux croire aux miracles… Tu es vraiment prêt à assumer ça ?

\- Tout, si ça peut m'éviter de perdre encore un de mes proches.

Que puis-je lui répondre pour le soulager ? Même si je sais qu'il ne feint pas son bonheur, je sens aussi cette part de lui qui beaucoup plus craintive et blessée par la vie. Celle qui doute de moi à chaque instant depuis notre imprégnation. Et il a raison, car que ce soit par la maladie ou le temps, je finirai par m'éteindre avant lui.

\- J'ai accepté de vivre toute mon existence avec toi, alors ne doute pas, je fais ce qu'il faut pour tenir cette promesse.

I&amp;S

Heureusement pour moi, les mains brûlantes de Seth réchauffent mes doigts gelés cachés dans mes poches. Il n'y a que les Quileute pour organiser une fête de fin d'année au bord de la mer, en pleine nuit, par moins 20 degrés. Ils m'auront vraiment tout fait subir.

Après notre après-midi sur la falaise, Seth m'a conduite chez lui pour le repas de fin d'année. La fête a eu lieu en comité restreint : Sue et mes tuteurs, Billy et Charlie, Seth, Leah et moi. Les Cullen nous ont aussi invités chez eux, mais je n'ai pu refuser de passer la dernière nuit de l'année avec mes tuteurs et je crois que Seth a aussi besoin de célébrer cet événement avec sa famille.

Le repas a été délicieux, même si je n'ai toujours pas très faim. Nous avons pu évoquer les grandes étapes de cette année passée, s'attardant sur mon arrivée et la vie depuis ce jour de septembre. Tant de choses se sont passées en si peu de temps. J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser que je suis ici depuis un peu plus de trois mois. Quatorze semaines. Une centaine de jours. Une période si courte qui m'a pourtant chamboulée bien plus que mes dix-sept précédentes années.

A présent, nous attendons que minuit passe pour lâcher les bateaux de bois que nous avons réalisés en cours en culture quileute. C'est une tradition ici. Sur chaque embarcation on peut laisser un vœu, écrit sur du papier, en espérant qu'il se réalise dans l'année qui vient. Ensuite, les ouvrages en bois sont mis à l'eau et on y met le feu.

Seth en a pris un pour nous deux, l'embarcation rustique attend de faire son office à mes pieds. Quand j'ai dû réfléchir à quel vœu je voulais faire, plein d'idées égoïstes me sont venues à l'esprit. Mais maintenant que j'ai découvert le monde surnaturel dans lequel nous vivons je ne veux gâcher aucune chance. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à transcrire mon idée, celle qui est vraiment importante.

Claire éternue déclenchant une vague d'inquiétude chez Quil. Embry se moque de son ami, pendant que Jacob les enroule dans un plaid. Le reste de la meute et même l'alpha nous ont rejoints depuis quelques minutes. Il y a aussi l'ensemble de la meute de Sam. Certains visages me sont inconnus, mais je sais à présent distinguer un loup d'un humain. Il y a quelque chose dans leur attitude d'animal et cette façon qu'ils ont de réagir tous ensemble…

J'ai surpris plusieurs regards curieux et un peu jaloux de leur part, comme si le couple que nous formions avec Seth leur donnait envie. Si jamais ils s'imprègnent je leur souhaite de trouver une personne plus simple que moi. Le loup derrière moi sourit doucement en discutant avec sa sœur. Je suppose que lui aussi voit que l'on nous observe et ça à l'air de le rendre heureux.

Pour ma part je trouve ça assez gênant.

Devant moi l'océan s'étale à perte de vue. Comme si la nuit et l'étendue d'eau ne faisait qu'un. Et sans les lumières artificielles de la ville, c'est comme être perdue dans le noir. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur, je ne me sens pas oppressée… Simplement sereine devant ce magnifique spectacle naturel. Les étoiles brillent de mille feux au-dessus de nos têtes, dessin ancestral que des générations et des générations de personnes ont regardé des siècles durant.

Un tambour résonne à une extrémité de la plage et la foule réunie bouge d'un seul mouvement. Seth me prend par la main, ramassant le bateau dans le sable. Arrivés devant l'océan, chacun sort son papier et le cale entre les branches rustiques attachées ensemble par de la corde. Je me demande bien ce que Seth a écrit sur son papier.

Je le vois me tendre le bateau afin que je le mette à l'eau. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a obligée à mettre des bottes et non pas mes chaussures de marche. Tremblante je prends l'embarcation dans mes mains et me dirige vers l'eau. Autour de moi des tas d'enfants font le même geste. Nous sommes tous émerveillés par la symbolique de cet acte.

Je sens le froid de l'eau me glacer les pieds, mais je n'y prends pas garde. Je dépose doucement l'embarcation sur la surface noire. Les premiers bateaux prennent le large en flammes, alors que les Indiens commencent à chanter. Bien évidement je ne comprends pas un mot et je suis encore moins capable de les accompagner, mais le moment devient encore plus symbolique.

Je me retourne vers Seth pour le voir entonner le chant presque en murmurant, me couvant du regard. Il s'approche de moi afin que j'allume le feu. Je reste un long moment à regarder notre embarcation et les deux morceaux de papiers qui y reposent. J'inspire avant d'enflammer les brindilles cachées au creux de la construction.

La marée descend, mais le bateau n'est pas assez loin sur l'étendue pour se laisser attraper. Je le pousse doucement et il part enfin vers le grand large. C'est un geste important pour moi, surtout quand je regarde mon papier brûler. Je suis l'architecte de mon destin. Et je ferai tout pour que mon vœu se réalise.

« _Faites qu'ils soient heureux pour l'éternité_ »

I&amp;S

Vingt minutes à poireauter dans le froid sans nouvelles du professeur. C'est un peu trop pour moi. Surtout qu'après la belle semaine de vacances la pluie est de retour. Glacée, piquante et incisive. Quoi de mieux pour notre premier court de sport de l'année !

Je me tasse un peu plus entre les trois garçons qui me servent de paravent. Leur chaleur me met un peu de baume au cœur, mais je me sens déjà lasse et fatiguée. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Les garçons ont déjà l'air fatigué entre le cours et les rondes. Ils s'accrochent pour venir à l'école, mais c'est dur. J'essaye de les seconder du mieux que je peux, en leur photocopiant les cours, les aidant pour leurs devoirs le midi… C'est très peu.

Je me sens plus tendue en ce moment, l'absence de Seth me pèse. Les cauchemars sont revenus avec l'inquiétude. Comme si les vacances n'étaient qu'une parenthèse. J'ai même eu plusieurs débuts de crise que j'ai heureusement réussi à stopper assez rapidement. Carlisle pense que c'est simplement dû au stress et il m'a prescrit des calmants à bases de phytothérapie. Ils sont bien moins forts que ce que je prenais avant, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux me permettre sans risquer une nouvelle addiction.

Le bras d'Embry vient se loger sur mes épaules alors que je frissonne. Sa chaleur coupe la sensation du froid qui commence à me ronger de l'intérieur.

\- Merci…

\- Je crois que Seth nous tuerait si tu tombes malade !

\- A votre décharge, je le suis déjà.

Nous rions doucement. Ils commencent à s'habituer au fait que je sois malade et que nous pouvons en plaisanter. Peut-être parce que mon état s'est amélioré. En tout cas les trois loups sont moins sur la réserve que Seth à ce sujet. Je sais que c'est compliqué à gérer pour lui, avec son père et notre imprégnation, mais parfois j'aimerais qu'il soit moins tendu. Il n'est pas étonnant que j'aie toujours du mal à lui en parler. C'est un cercle vicieux.

Je vois Jacob lever la tête. En suivant son regard nous apercevons la silhouette de la secrétaire qui s'approche de nous en courant.

\- Le cours est annulé, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

J'ai du mal à ne pas crier ma joie moi aussi. Le message à peine passé nous nous précipitons tous vers les voitures. Les garçons sont bien sûr plus rapides que moi, pressés de pouvoir partir de l'école. Quelques heures de repos ne leur feront pas de mal. Jacob monte derrière le volant et je m'apprête à le suivre quand je vois Quil et Embry poser leurs sacs à l'arrière. On ne va quand même pas entrer à quatre dans la voiture ?

Il semblerait que si. Impossible n'est pas loup. Après l'humidité de la pluie, c'est la chaleur et la sueur qui trempe mes vêtements. J'ai besoin d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais la pluie diluvienne me décourage. J'étouffe donc en silence, entourée par trois masses de muscles bouillantes. L'alpha se dirige directement vers chez nous, sans déposer les deux autres avant.

\- Ça te dit de venir dans mon garage avec les gars ?

\- Fais gaffe ! La dernière fois qu'il a proposé ça à une fille, c'était Bella, et ses intentions n'étaient pas qu'amicales…

Je rigole devant le grognement de Jacob. Quil adore lui mettre la honte et son cousin lui rend bien. Ils sont intenables, l'un racontant des histoires que l'autre préférait passer sous silence. Et invariablement ils finissent par se battre comme des chiffonniers. Dire que Seth prend l'alpha comme idole… Selon lui, le fils Black est un très bon meneur, très à l'écoute des autres, prenant soin d'eux. Une personne dont la joie de vivre dissipe tous les nuages. Je crois surtout qu'il n'est pas assez égoïste. Il pense trop aux autres, sans se préoccuper de lui. Je suis contente qu'il se soit imprégné, car quand Nessie sera plus grande elle pourra prendre soin de lui, car aujourd'hui qui le fait vraiment ?

Son père en fauteuil roulant, dépendant de lui, sa mère décédée ? Ou bien ses sœurs qui ont fui la maison ? Même si Rachel est là, je ne pense pas qu'elle se préoccupe de Jacob. Il affronte tellement de choses. Son amour pour Bella et les souffrances sentimentales qui ont suivi, sa transformation, sa lutte perpétuelle pour le bonheur des autres. Qui resterait authentique après autant de malheurs ? Certainement pas moi. La nature lui devait bien une imprégnation. Mais est-ce-que cela compense vraiment ? Encore une fois c'est le loup qui cherche à plaire, et l'autre partie peut très bien le repousser. J'en sais quelque chose…

Je me demande s'il est vraiment heureux.

La voiture se gare devant la construction en tôle rouge. Le garage doit bien faire la taille de leur maison, mais il est en plus mauvais état. Deux grandes portes en bois cachent l'intérieur. Jacob court pour nous ouvrir les portes et nous le suivons en vitesse. Je suis trempée et après la chaleur de l'habitacle l'atmosphère poussiéreuse de la salle me semble glaciale. J'éternue. Plusieurs fois. Je crois que je vais attraper un gros rhume. Dire que j'y ai échappé depuis mon arrivée…

\- Tiens !

Je rattrape de justesse le tas de fringues qu'il me jette, juste avant de me la prendre dans la figure. Merci Jacob… Je reste là pendant quelques secondes à me demander comment je vais pouvoir me changer sans qu'ils me voient. Tous mes vêtements sont trempés, hormis mes sous-vêtements. Quil allume un ancien chauffage électrique qui souffle rapidement un air brûlant bien agréable. Après une crise d'éternuements et un regard découragé de Jacob je me décide à me déshabiller.

\- On ne regarde pas promis ! jure Embry.

\- Seth nous tuerait de te voir à moitié nue dans nos têtes… continue Jacob.

\- Même si on a déjà vu pas mal de choses dans la sienne…

Quil reçoit une claque sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de ses deux amis. Je le regarde les yeux ronds, comprenant très bien ce à quoi il fait référence. Tous nos moments d'intimité mis sur la place publique… Je sais qu'aucun d'eux ne maîtrise cet aspect de leur transformation, mais quand même !

J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Je suppose que Seth sait aussi des choses sur ses camarades, même s'il a plus de tact que Quil pour ne pas le faire remarquer à tout-va. Pendant qu'ils se disputent je me dépêche de retirer ma veste de sport, puis mon t-shirt. J'enfile le haut en coton qui doit appartenir à Jacob et la vieille polaire. Les deux me tombent sur les cuisses tant ils sont larges pour moi. Je retire mes tennis, chaussettes et mon bas de survêtement. Dans ma précipitation je perds un peu l'équilibre, ramenant leur attention sur moi.

Je ne sais pas qui d'eux ou moi sommes le plus gênés. Leurs regards sont sur mon corps, me détaillant des pieds à la tête. Tous s'arrêtent sur ma cheville et la trace des dents canines qui m'ont abîmé la peau. La plaie est plutôt belle, mais on voit bien la trace des dents.

\- C'est quoi sur ta cheville ?

\- Il semblerait que je me sois fait mordre lors de ma première crise. Mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Bon, vous n'étiez pas censé me convertir à une des pratiques ancestrales quileute ?

\- Naïve visage-pâle, le bricolage c'est plus que ça ! C'est un savoir magique transmis de génération en génération… Seuls de grands maîtres peuvent en être les authentiques possesseurs !

\- Et je suppose que ton orgueil vient avec la maîtrise de ce « pouvoir ».

Quil rigole à ma plaisanterie. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le sourire de Jacob. En un instant je me retrouve soulevée sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates. Je lui tape dessus lui ordonnant de me lâcher. Mais leur fou rire est contagieux. Ce que ça peut faire du bien. Jake me relâche avant de me jeter une canette de soda sortie dont ne sais où. Je m'installe par terre les écoutant débattre sur la façon d'améliorer le moteur, y ajoutant mon grain de sel de novice

La nuit tombe trop vite. Quil et Embry partent pour manger avant de veiller toute la nuit. Seth ne viendra pas. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je déteste les savoir dans la forêt à poursuivre les vampires. Si jamais ils leur arrivent quelque chose…

\- Isleen ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça va comment avec Seth en ce moment ?

\- Bien, pourquoi ?

Jacob reste un long moment silencieux avant de soupirer et de s'installer à mes côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air préoccupé depuis les vacances, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui se passe…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est lié à toi c'est certain, mais il n'y pense pas assez clairement lorsque nous sommes sous forme de loup pour que je comprenne. Et Edward refuse de m'aider ! Il est vraiment télépathe que lorsqu'il le souhaite ! Pourtant tout le monde voit qu'il est perdu et qu'il commet des imprudences !

Une sorte d'angoisse me monte à la gorge. Seth n'est pas bien et je n'ai même pas su m'en apercevoir. Je sais que l'abcès de ma maladie et des tests est toujours présent entre nous, mais je pensais lui avoir prouvé que je faisais ce qu'il fallait… Et bien sûr il ne m'a rien laissé entendre aujourd'hui lorsque nous sommes vus. Il me reproche d'être trop secrète mais il fait de même !

\- On s'est disputés à cause de ma maladie et de mes tests le jour de l'an… Mais depuis rien du tout… Je pensais que ça allait mieux.

\- Apparemment non. Je vais essayer de creuser la piste et je te tiens au courant !

\- Jacob ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que notre imprégnation avec Seth était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver ?

Sa main sert la mienne et il me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que notre existence de loup n'est pas facile et combien il est douloureux de craindre pour la vie de son imprégnée, mais ne doute jamais du bonheur que tu peux lui apporter. Vous ne pouvez pas ressentir la force des liens qui nous fixent à vous, alors je peux comprendre que tu doutes… Et puis regarde-toi, tu penses à lui avant toi pour beaucoup de choses. Très peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter. Tu prends soin de lui, c'est le plus important.

\- J'espère…

\- Et quoi que tu en penses vous n'êtes qu'au début de votre relation. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à lui donner.

\- Ou à lui prendre.

I&amp;S

Je ne peux plus rien avaler. Mon pantalon est déjà tendu comme un arc, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. En fait je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir un jour englouti autant de nourriture. Des petits fours, une pièce de viande gigantesque, du fromage, des pommes de terre, et un immense gâteau au chocolat noir. Le tout agrémenté de boissons gazeuses.

A se demander comment j'ai pu ingurgiter tout ça.

Le plus surprenant, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de vomir. Comme quoi les miracles existent. La partie du sevrage doit enfin être passée. Du moins je l'espère. Le fait de me vider régulièrement me mine à la fois physiquement et moralement. Surtout quand je vois la réaction de Seth.

Je n'ai toujours pas réussit à éclaircir ce qui lui pose problème. Je me refuse à lui rentrer dedans sans aucune réserve, mais effectivement il y a quelque chose qui le bloque. Jacob n'a pas réussi à m'en apprendre plus. Le pire c'est qu'il fait très bien semblant.

A mes côtés il rayonne comme à son habitude, entamant sa troisième part de gâteau qu'il noie sous la crème. En fait, il s'agit de la deuxième part que Paul a tenu à me servir. Moi qui le pensais lunatique et caractériel, j'ai découvert au fil des semaines un adolescent qui a été blessé par son entourage, si bien qu'il se rebelle contre tout. Une personne emportée, aussi bien dans la joie que dans la colère. D'où ses problèmes à gérer sa mutation. La sœur de Jacob ne cesse de le taquiner avec ça. Elle le mène vraiment au doigt et à l'œil, mais ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire au loup.

Jared n'arrête pas de se moquer de son attitude passive, mais il est encore pire avec Kim. A chaque fois qu'il la regarde on dirait qu'il vient de découvrir la huitième merveille du monde. Kim le dispute et il s'excuse platement. Un loup ayant peur d'une frêle humaine !

Voir tous ces couples qui nous entourent, basés sur le même lien que Seth et moi, me montre à quel point l'imprégnation nous change et nous conserve en même temps. Chaque duo est différent, chaque personne a gardé sa personnalité et pourtant nous sommes tous irrémédiablement attirés par l'autre.

Pour une fois, tout le monde est de bonne humeur. Pas une ombre ne se cache dans le sourire des Quileute. Jacob vient d'avoir dix-huit ans. Il brille de bonheur, Nessie sur ses genoux, entouré par Quil et Embry. C'est si bon de le voir aussi détendu, sans aucun nuage pour le plonger dans son rôle d'alpha.

Dire que dans quatre mois ce sera mon tour. A mon arrivée je pensais compter les jours des huit mois qui me séparaient de mon anniversaire et de ma liberté. Mon projet de vie était établi depuis longtemps : voyager au gré de mes envies, de petits boulots en petits boulots… Et après avoir découvert le monde, arrêter mon traitement et me laisser partir sereinement.

Mais à présent, mes désirs d'avenir sont bien éloignés de cette vie de bohème solitaire. Je ne pourrais pas quitter Seth. Et il est chez lui ici, et c'est ce qui ressemble le plus à une terre d'attache pour moi. Les Quileute ont creusé leur terre ancestrale pour me faire une place. Et dans cet espace préservé j'ai grandi. Lucas et Alma m'ont donné une maison, un foyer, un lieu où je me sens protégée. Seth m'a offert une vie avec lui, un avenir, un souffle d'existence…

Comment pourrais-je faire sans à présent ?

Ma main sert un peu plus les doigts de Seth lovés sur ma cuisse.

\- Que me vaut ce sourire ?

\- Rien de particulier…

\- Tu mens…

\- J'entretiens le mystère nuance !

Le garage est bondé, nous sommes tellement nombreux que la petite fête a dû quitter la maison des Black. Déjà qu'une vingtaine de loups-garous prend énormément de place, alors lorsqu'ils ne sont pas seuls à plaisanter autour de la tablée…

Sue et Charlie sont présents, en face de mes tuteurs, entourant Billy. Ils parlent bruyamment eux aussi, emportés par l'alcool et la joie de se retrouver. Le père de Jacob a le visage scindé en deux par un immense sourire. Il ne faut pas oublier Nessie, accrochée au cou de l'invité d'honneur. Notre nombre impressionnant ne loge pas sur la seule table de salle à manger sortie pour l'occasion. Les garçons ont posés posé des grandes planches de bois brut sur des tréteaux. Evidemment nous manquions aussi de sièges, les toutes sortes de chaises trouvées ne suffisant plus, des parpaings et des coussins furent rapidement installés. Bien que tout cela ne soit pas confortable je me sens bien ici.

Les grandes assiettes en carton se sont vidées des portions de nourriture en quelques instants, à la lumière de vieilles lampes à huile, et de bougies. Une lumière douce et agréable, comme cette vie à la réserve.

Les hommes parlent du match, et d'une prochaine partie de pêche qu'ils souhaitent faire, alors que leurs femmes râlent du temps qu'ils perdent à chasser le poisson. Chacun sait qu'il s'agit plutôt de passer une après-midi entre hommes, pour parler de sport et de femme, une bière à la main. Je n'ai pas besoin de bavarder. Faire semblant ici ne rime à rien. J'ai ma place comme je suis. Je me laisse bercer par les paroles et le fou rire des autres. L'atmosphère est sonore, et me raisonne aux oreilles comme un bourdonnement confus. Les loups se coupent la parole, renchérissant les uns sur les autres, dans un mélange de cris et de rires. Je voudrais rester ici éternellement.

Même la pluie battante n'entame en rien notre bonne humeur. Les clapotis de l'eau sur la terre me berce, alors que je m'appuie contre l'épaule de Seth. Son bras puissant me serre contre lui. Je vais finir par m'endormir, je lutte pour ne manquer aucun moment de la fête

\- On en fera d'autres tu sais, me murmure Seth.

\- Si on la réinvite ! grogne Jacob. Vu les cadeaux qu'elle fait…

Nous rions doucement. Il ne me pardonne pas de lui avoir offert un exemplaire du « Guide des filles pour les nuls ». Il m'est pourtant impossible de regretter mon choix tant sa tête était drôle.

J'espère vraiment que Seth a raison et que notre vie prendra ce chemin si doux.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine ! J'espère que cela vous a plût et que vous me le ferais savoir !

A bientôt !


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour

Et non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Je sais que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, mais c'était contre ma volonté. Je viens de perdre ma grand-mère et l'enterrement était il y a pile une semaine. Autant dire que ce n'est pas la joie et que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me remettre à l'écriture. Mais bon, il faut continuer à vivre donc même si je dois doubler d'efforts je ne vais pas arrêter en si bon chemin !

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait bien plaisir !

Nous arrivons déjà au chapitre 22… Et presque à 5 mois de parutions. Ça passe vite et en même temps j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir arrêté ! Ça me rendrait presque triste de voir la fin arriver, même s'il reste encore plus de 10 chapitres. Sinon, j'ai bien entamé l'écriture du Jared/Kim (environ 10 chapitres), même si comme d'habitude cela ne suis pas du tout le plan de base lol !

Je remercie mes bêtas pour leur travail !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Zipi :** Salut ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, parfois les garçons ça ne sait pas ce que ça veut ! lol ! A moins qu'on leur dise et encore… Mais bon, dans le cas de Seth, je pense surtout qu'il est terriblement inquiet et que son passé le rend encore plus sensible à ce sujet. Et oui il ne dit pas grand-chose non plus. Pour moi, même si je ne le dit pas toujours explicitement, l'imprégnation les pousse trop loin trop vite. Ils n'ont pas forcément le temps de s'intéresser l'un à l'autre parce qu'ils s'aiment et que ça leur suffit pour l'instant. Quand des personnes sont malades dans notre entourage, surtout quand c'est la personne la plus importante pour soit, on en oublie souvent le reste. C'est un peu le problème pour eux, Isleen veut le protéger et elle est habituée à vivre seule, sauf que pour lui qui est imprégné d'elle s'est intenable. Ils ne vivent pas leur relation de la même manière.

J'aime moi aussi beaucoup la Cérémonie des bateaux. Je ne sais pas si les Quileute la pratique réellement, mais effectivement d'autres peuples le font. C'est effectivement pour clôturer l'année, oublier les épreuves et ne retenir que les bons moments. Je trouvais cela à la fois symbolique et beau comme image.

Le « ils » représente toutes les personnes qui sont chères à Isleen. C'est une manière de montrer qu'elle n'est plus simplement obnubilée par elle-même, au contraire. Elle fait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Même si le bonheur de Seth dépend aussi du sien.

Concernant Jacob, je pense moi qu'il est heureux depuis l'arrivée de Nessie, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas énormément souffert avant et que certaines blessures ne sont pas toujours ouvertes.

Après avoir passé pas mal de temps à lire les bouquins et travaillé dessus pour cette histoire, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnages étaient laissés de côté voir injustement classé dans des grandes catégories du genre le râleur, la chieuse, la fleur bleue… Je trouve ça dommage, donc je me permets de rectifier le tir dans mon histoire… Je suis heureuse que ça fonctionne ! Ouf ! Je ne peux par contre pas te dire comment, parce que ça vient au fil de l'eau…

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Bises !

**Dorisse : **Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Seth et Isleen avancent lentement mais surement. Je tente de ne pas trop tomber dans le niais à souhait, mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'écrire un arlequin alors c'est parfois pas facile lol ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je crois que le cadeau de Jacob a eu beaucoup de succès… Il va peut-être falloir créer ce livre… A bientôt !

**Disclamer :** l'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Crépuscule

\- C'était mon aprèm de libre (…) Leah peut bien faire un effort (…) Pff, ok, ok (…) Je l'attends avant de partir (…) A tout de suite…

Il soupire profondément avant de me regarder d'un air désolé. Je grogne de mécontentement. J'étais certaine qu'il ne devait pas répondre ! A présent notre après-midi est avorté. Pas besoins de plus de mots pour comprendre notre déception. Quant à moi c'est plutôt la rancune qui me serre la gorge. Pourquoi Jacob ne peut-il pas le laisser tranquille au moins quelques heures ? Après tout lui n'a pas à se plaindre : il passe tout son temps libre avec Nessie ou en loup à la protéger.

Mais Seth et moi n'avons plus une minute de solitude. Je le vois pendant les pauses à l'école mais c'est tout. Dire que je me faisais une joie depuis le début de la semaine de passer enfin un peu de temps seul à seul… C'est raté.

Pourtant tout était bien parti : notre installation au bord de la falaise, le goûter improvisé, l'absence de pluie… La chaleur de Seth contre mon corps avide de sa présence…

Enfin, il faut m'y résoudre : le temps de Seth ne m'appartient pas.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ton rôle dans la meute passe en priorité pour le moment.

\- Oui, mais j'avais tellement besoin de ce moment avec toi…

\- Moi aussi j'en ai envie…

Il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue, inspirant mon odeur comme pour l'emporter avec lui. Je le sers contre moi pour profiter encore un maximum de sa présence avant qu'il parte. J'ai déjà une sensation de manque.

\- Vous êtes vraiment obligés de m'infliger ça ? grogne Leah.

Seth soupire contre moi avant de s'écarter à contre cœur.

\- Si tu étais restée pour la discussion avec les Cullen tu ne nous aurais pas dérangés…

\- J'ai l'impression de déjà faire pas mal d'efforts, ok ?

\- Ouais je sais, mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'on oublie que moi aussi je suis imprégné et que j'ai besoin de la voir.

Tout en discutant il se déshabille, je l'arrête juste une minute, sachant qu'il va disparaître sous sa forme de loup.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- T'inquiète, je suis une vrai bête !

Il me sert une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner. Je cligne des yeux et d'un coup le loup couleur or apparaît. Je tends le bras pour une légère caresse entre les deux oreilles. Sa grosse tête se frotte contre mon ventre en gémissant.

\- Allez Seth bouge !

Il lui gronde dessus, la poussant un peu, avant de disparaître en courant dans les bois derrière nous. Et voilà comment quelques heures se transforment en minutes.

Leah s'installe à côté de moi pour continuer à me tenir chaud. Nous sommes encore en janvier et le temps n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer. C'est un peu la même sensation que d'être avec Seth. Sa chaleur est agréable et leur odeur très proche, même si celle de Leah évoque plus la végétation des sous-bois que son frère. Ses yeux si identiques à ceux de Seth sont perdus au loin, fixant le grand large.

Je me demande si elle pense au mariage de son ancien petit-ami et de sa cousine. La date approche de plus en plus. Fin avril les deux Indiens vont officialiser leur relation. Du moins au niveau légal car pour tous, surtout pour ceux qui connaissent le secret, nous savons qu'ils sont liés jusqu'à leur mort.

Mais pour elle, la désillusion doit être terrible. Je l'admire de rester aussi forte, de combattre, alors que tout le monde la prend en pitié. Personnellement je n'ai jamais eu ce courage. Je me suis plutôt laissée abattre par les difficultés, repoussant le monde qui m'entoure. Je comprends très bien qu'elle ne puisse jamais pardonner aux vampires d'être revenus à Forks, d'avoir poussé l'amour de sa vie à se transformer et à s'imprégner d'une autre. C'est tellement injuste…

\- J'espère que tu ne rêvasses pas à mon frère. C'est déjà assez difficile de vous voir vous lécher les amygdales !

\- De quoi tu parles ? On ne s'est…

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle avec un sourire ironique. C'est donc un fantasme que toute la meute a perçu ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle éclate de rire, se moquant de ma réaction. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me fait remarquer que Seth partage notre intimité avec les autres membres de la meute. Je me sens presque violée. J'ai déjà du mal à me laisser aller avec Seth, c'est encore pire si je sais qu'il va ensuite le montrer aux autres.

\- Mon pauvre frère… Tu ne veux pas l'embrasser qu'on passe à autre chose ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure et qu'il rêvasse sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, grimace-t-elle. Déjà que découvrir votre intimité ne m'enchante pas alors...

Nous restons silencieuses perdues dans nos pensées. Nous embrasser, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que nous nous tournons autour. Mais je n'arrive pas à surmonter ma gêne. Je ne sais pas ce qui me bloque, car nous avons déjà été plus intimes que ça. Pourtant poser mes lèvres sur les siennes… Je ne sais pas…

\- Nous venons régulièrement sauter d'ici avec la meute.

Ça, je n'en ai aucun doute. Ils n'y a qu'eux pour jouer les kamikazes au bord d'une falaise à cette hauteur.

\- Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

\- Pendant quelques secondes on a l'impression de voler…

Je rejoins Leah, positionnée en sentinelle au bord de la montagne. Il est difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit au loin. Un épais brouillard arrive de la mer comme une ombre sinueuse. Le profil de l'Indienne se découpe sur cet air gris bleuté.

L'image est belle. La jeune femme a l'air si puissante et si frêle en même temps. J'aimerais avoir un appareil photo pour capter l'énergie de cette scène. Mais à défaut je me contente de la fixer.

Le temps s'étire sans que nous bougions, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. C'est une des choses que j'apprécie chez la sœur de Seth : elle ne se force jamais à faire la conversation. Ce n'est pas un silence lourd. Je ferme les yeux, m'installant mieux sur mon rocher. J'ai l'impression d'être prise entre les vents, comme si des bras invisibles me caressaient.

Un cri me glace le sang.

Je rouvre les yeux pour voir Leah se transformer en un éclair gris et se poster à l'entrée des bois. Je me lève à mon tour, tentant de distinguer quelque chose. Que se passe-t-il ?

La louve grogne de plus en plus fort, son poil se hérissant sur son dos. Bien sûr de mon côté je ne vois rien entre les feuillages, mais mon instinct m'indique que ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose que je vais apprécier. Mes muscles se tendent d'appréhension. Je ne pourrai jamais être prête à affronter ce qui va arriver, peu importe le temps que l'on nous laisse. De toute manière je n'ai aucune valeur, ni aucun atout. Je suis juste un poids pour Leah.

Les minutes s'écoulent dans un silence oppressant. La louve respire calmement, attendant certainement une attaque. Et moi je tremble, ma salive obstruant le fond de ma gorge. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me rassurer, surtout que nous sommes dans une impasse.

Je les vois enfin. Deux ombres sortent des bois. Comme des flèches elles fendent l'air avant de stopper à la lisière de la forêt. En position d'attaque elles nous fixent comme des proies. Leah montre les crocs et gratte le sol pour les dissuader d'approcher.

Aucune des femmes ne réagit. Elles sont à la fois semblables et différentes. Il y a quelque chose de commun dans leurs traits : la mâchoire bien découpée mais arrondie, le regard vif et leur manière de se tenir… Bien que petites et jeunes d'apparence, elles restent tout de même agressives. La plus grande est blonde avec des yeux clairs qui ne cessent de me regarder. Elle avance d'un pas, mais s'arrête en entendant Leah hurler de toutes ses forces. Le son me vrille les tympans. J'espère vraiment que d'autres loups vont entendre son appel. La meute de Jacob est normalement sous forme humaine chez les Cullen, mais celle de Sam doit patrouiller… Sauf qu'ils ne peuvent communiquer par télépathie avec celle de Leah.

La louve pourrait sûrement s'en sortir si je n'étais pas là. Ma présence l'handicape car elle doit penser à nous défendre toutes les deux. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, mais je suis comme une souris face à un chat.

Elles se fixent avant de poser leurs yeux sur moi. La brune sourit avec envie. Ont-elles faim ? Ou est-ce simplement l'appel du sang ? Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient à la base venues pour se nourrir, il s'agit peut-être d'une nouvelle tentative pour atteindre Nessie.

Un frisson plus violent me brûle les muscles. Il n'est pas étonnant que la peur me déclenche un début de crise. Je me raccroche au rocher, tentant désespérément de me calmer. Ma respiration devient difficile et j'ai mal tant mon corps se tend.

Dans un effort désespéré je recule d'un pas. L'air marin se rapproche dangereusement derrière moi. L'eau des vagues qui lèchent la falaise m'éclabousse. Elle est glacée !

\- Écartez-vous ou nous tuons l'être le plus faible !

La menace me glace. L'accent de la brune est un peu étrange, elle ne doit pas avoir souvent l'occasion de parler anglais. Je m'accroche en espérant un miracle. Mais rien ne se passe.

Je ne peux retenir un hurlement en voyant une des femmes sauter au-dessus de la louve. Leah lui attrape la jambe mais elle est obligée de la relâcher car la seconde lui frappe le flan. Je me retrouve à deux centimètres du prédateur qui tente de m'attraper. Sans savoir comment je la repousse et la louve en profite pour l'envoyer valser plus loin.

Je vais vomir, alors que la seconde tente de nouveau de m'atteindre. Leah ne peut se battre sur tous les fronts en même temps. Je dois réfléchir. Il y a forcément une solution quelque part. Ma vie ne peut pas se terminer ainsi !

Je veux revoir Seth.

Au loin j'entends enfin des hurlements de loup. Je lève la tête pour tomber sur les yeux noirs du demi-vampire. Elle me pousse en arrière violemment et je m'attends au choc. Mais je ne sens que le vide autour de moi.

Non !

L'instant de flottement ne dure pas longtemps. L'eau glaciale me brûle les poumons pendant que je suffoque. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer où est le haut. Il n'y a pas une trace de lumière dans cet environnement froid. Que la pression de l'eau sur mon corps et la sensation d'étouffement. Je ne sais pas si je coule ou si je remonte à la surface. Je suis aveugle et sourde. La crise me paralyse, elle touche presque à sa fin…

Une main m'agrippe et me remonte à l'air libre avec force. Je vomis le liquide salé en coulant, mais une autre vague m'emporte. Ma tête casse de nouveau la barrière d'écume pour tomber sur le visage de mon prédateur. Je tente de reculer, mais la houle me rapproche d'elle invariablement. Derrière elle il y a la plage, si loin que je suis certaine de ne pas avoir la force de l'atteindre.

Elle m'attrape de nouveau, mais je me débats comme je peux. Mon pied rencontre son ventre, la repoussant. Je profite de son geste de recul pour commencer à nager vers le sable. Je ne me retourne pas, de peur de la voir arriver. Mes gestes sont plus assurés qu'ils ne le devraient. Je n'ai même pas besoin de forcer, alors que la crise est encore bien présente dans mes membres.

Un hurlement d'une meute retentit à proximité, et j'ai l'espoir de pouvoir m'en sortir. Je ne suis plus qu'à cent mètres de la grève… Je me retourne rapidement pour voir plusieurs ombres sur la falaise et au loin la demi-vampire qui s'enfuit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à atteindre la plage pour survivre, atteindre la plage pour vivre, pour Seth...

Mes genoux râpent sur les cailloux, j'ai du sable dans la bouche, sous les doigts… Une sorte de torpeur étrange me tombe dessus. Je me laisse tomber à mi-chemin entre l'eau et les grains noirs. Je suis épuisée. Je pose ma tête sur le sol avant de partir dans un coma réparateur.

I&amp;S

\- NON !

On se jette sur moi. J'ai mal. Pas la force d'ouvrir un œil pour comprendre. Le brouillard **est** épais autour de moi. Mélange de douleur et de cris. La sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Le désir de continuer à dormir. Un étau qui me sert à me casser les os…

\- Seth calme-toi… Elle respire regarde...

En entendant son nom je me force à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière est sombre, mais je peux distinguer le visage de Seth au-dessus de moi. Il pleure. De longs sillons coulent sur sa peau brune troublant son regard. Ma main se tend vers lui, mes doigts glissant sur la courbe de sa joue, effaçant en douceur son chagrin.

Il me sourit entre ses larmes. Je suis dans ses bras grelottante mais vivante. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, embrasser ma main, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Ses mains frottent mes membres endoloris, tout en me réchauffant. J'ai pourtant plutôt l'impression que cela ne fait que réveiller mon corps endolori. Il me tâte de partout, regardant chaque détail de mon corps, comme pour se rassurer.

Je me laisse faire telle une poupée de chiffon…

Une ombre se profile au-dessus de nous, dans le bourdonnement qui m'entoure je crois reconnaître Jacob.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle ne réagit pas vraiment depuis que je l'ai trouvée dans le sable…

\- Elle est réveillée et consciente de son environnement. Ça doit être le contrecoup…

J'ai un haut-le-cœur. Seth m'aide à me pencher en avant, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le mélange eau de mer et bile me brûle la gorge. Je tousse pendant un long moment avant d'enfin pouvoir respirer normalement.

\- Il faut la réchauffer. Votre voiture n'est pas loin. Ramène-la chez toi, c'est le plus près. Et Sue pourra l'examiner.

Seth me soulève dans ses bras, nous arrachant du sable trempé. Je grelotte toujours. La chaleur de Seth m'envahit comme un baume. Rassurée par sa présence je sombre de nouveau dans le sommeil.

I&amp;S

\- Tu es certaine que ça va aller ?

J'hoche de nouveau la tête. Ma voix enraillée ne ferait que l'inquiéter encore plus. C'est vrai que malgré les multiples couvertures je tremble de froid, que j'ai mal à la tête et à la gorge. Que mon corps est proche de la rupture. Mais je vais bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé en tombant de la falaise. A l'inverse de Seth qui me tourne autour comme une mère poule inquiète pour son œuf.

J'éternue une nouvelle fois, manquant de renverser ma tasse de chocolat chaud. Il remonte une fois de plus la couverture sur mes épaules et la couette qui recouvre le reste de mon corps gelé. Si je m'en sors simplement avec un gros rhume comme l'a prédit Sue je serai plus que chanceuse.

\- Seth, calme-toi. Je vais bien.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air.

\- Je vais juste chopper une crève passagère…

Il continue pourtant à culpabiliser. Je le vois dans ses yeux fuyants, ses gestes doux et son presque mutisme. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là. Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose… Personne ne peut prédire ce qui se serait passé s'il était resté avec moi sur la falaise. De toute façon, on ne peut revenir en arrière.

J'ai envie de l'avoir près de moi, de sentir sa chaleur contre ma peau. Mais il reste éloigné de moi.

\- Viens…

Relevée sur mon coude je pose prudemment ma tasse sur la table de nuit. Je lui tends la main pour l'encourager à me rejoindre. Son T-shirt est un peu grand pour moi, cachant juste le nécessaire. Je sens son regard me détailler, mais il ne s'approche toujours. Mes yeux se font suppliants alors que je reste le bras en l'air.

Il finit par soupirer vaincu.

Je le vois commencer à se déshabiller à ma plus grande surprise. Il retire son haut me laissant découvrir son torse musclé. Les loups sont vraiment bien taillés. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois Seth à moitié nu, mais être dans sa chambre, dans son lit et de le voir se dévêtir… Cela remue quelque chose au fond de moi.

\- Désolé, mais je vais mourir de chaud si je garde mes vêtements sous la couette…

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser, le spectacle est savoureux.

Nous rougissons tous les deux. Je crois que je suis bien plus fiévreuse que je ne le pense pour sortir à voix haute ce genre de chose… Cependant je ne quitte pas sa peau ambrée du regard. Elle me fait tant envie. J'aimerai l'avoir contre moi indéfiniment, sentir sa douceur sous mes doigts, emplir mes narines de son odeur boisée, goûter encore et encore cette chaire si tendre. Oui, j'ai un besoin de Seth de plus en plus charnel…

\- Euh, tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça… Parce que je… réagis… et…

Je lui souris de manière espiègle le regardant s'empourprer. Dire que c'est moi la plus prude d'entre nous… Je sais que ce qui le gêne ce n'est pas sa quasi-nudité, mais bien mon regard brûlant qui réveille en lui ses désirs. Mais je suis incapable de m'arrêter. Après-tout nous avons déjà été bien plus loin que cela. Et pourtant...

C'est comme le redécouvrir à chaque fois. Voir ses muscles se mouvoir en une danse sensuelle, mélange de creux et de bosses. Un ventre plat qui se contracte à chaque respiration, les muscles de ses bras qui jouent avec la lumière, ses jambes fuselées… Tout est un appel au vice…

Il va trop lentement pour moi.

Je me lève un peu plus, à genoux sur le matelas, ma main touchant enfin sa peau. Il est surpris que je fasse le premier geste. Ce n'est pas mon habitude. Il suit mes doigts qui remontent de son ventre chaud, glissant sur ses pectoraux, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque pour redescendre de nouveau.

Dans notre bulle, je n'entends que nos respirations et mon cœur qui bat la chamade sous son regard brûlant. Je joue avec le feu et tant pis si je me brûle car j'ai besoin de Seth comme la Lune a besoin du Soleil. Oui, approche-toi. Réchauffe-moi jusqu'à l'incandescence.

Il se coule contre moi, nous couchant sur le lit, ses jambes entre les miennes. Mais au lieu de me brûler, il me calme. Ce sont de doux rayons qui me caressent, un murmure rassurant qui me chatouille l'oreille. J'avais besoin de me sentir en vie, mais sa présence à mes côtés efface toutes mes inquiétudes. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est en train de s'effondrer. Comme si l'avoir contre moi brisait un mur qui jusque-là endiguait la fatigue et la peur. Je sens les larmes me brûler les yeux sans que j'arrive à les retenir. Je sers Seth contre moi, pour qu'il ne voit pas mon visage.

Mais une goutte d'eau coule le long de ma joue pour glisser jusqu'à sa peau, rapidement suivi d'une autre, puis d'une troisième. Il tente de s'écarter mais je le retiens, mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je m'en veux tellement d'être si faible, de toujours me reposer sur lui, de ne pas être assez forte pour partager sereinement sa vie.

\- Je suis désolée…

Il m'embrasse doucement le cou, acceptant de ne pas me voir, d'être juste là. Je me sens mal de l'obliger à me consoler une fois de plus. Franchement je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Il a certainement autant besoin que moi de se rassurer. Et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est pleurer…

\- Désolée…

Il me sert contre lui et je sens à mon tour de l'humidité dans mon cou. Il respire étrangement. Je crois qu'il retient lui aussi des sanglots. Nous avons eu tellement peur l'un et l'autre. J'ai cru que je ne le reverrai jamais… Et lui m'a crue perdue pour toujours.

\- Je suis désolé…

Sa voix, comme un écho à mes propres excuses, me fend le cœur. Nous sommes passés si près d'un drame… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai survécu et je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je m'étais noyée… Si les demi-vampires m'avaient attrapée…

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser de ne pas être assez forte…

\- Pas assez forte ? Tu n'es pas sensée rencontrer des vampires !

\- Désolée, mais en m'imprégnant de toi c'est un risque plus que probable…

\- Emily, Kim, Rachel ou Claire sont des imprégnées depuis plus longtemps et elles n'ont jamais rencontré de vampires. Encore moins plusieurs fois !

\- Seth…

\- S'il te plaît, on ne va pas se disputer maintenant…

Il n'a pas tort, je me tais donc. Mes yeux se ferment pour oublier ce qui nous entoure. Nos cœurs battent l'un contre l'autre. Je sens son rythme au creux de ma poitrine, comme un pont entre nos deux corps, la trace du lien qui nous uni l'un à l'autre. Et je le sens, là présent et fort. Si solide. Il palpite dans mon être.

Je l'aime.

Étrangement tout est clair. Je n'ai plus de crainte de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si j'avoue ainsi mes sentiments. Ma forteresse a craqué sous les assauts de Seth, révélant un être capable d'aimer et de se faire aimer en retour. Je suis si heureuse d'y être arrivée. Tout ça grâce à lui.

\- Je t'aime.

J'ai l'impression qu'une force irrésistible nous pousse l'un vers l'autre. Comprimée entre sa poitrine et le matelas je sens la vague de sentiments nous traverser. La bouche de Seth me chatouille de milliers de baisers entrecoupés de mots tendres. Je frémis sous ses caresses. Mes doigts le câlinent aussi, tant le moment est bon. Le soulagement amplifie les sensations : j'ai enfin pu lui ouvrir mon cœur. Lui montrer combien je tiens à lui et la profondeur du lien entre nous. Pourtant il ne saura jamais combien le loup qu'il a installé dans mon cœur est fort. C'est à peine s'il laisse de la place pour d'autres sentiments.

J'aimerai qu'il comprenne que sa présence suffit à m'embraser. Que tous mes soupirs sont des déclarations d'amour, que chaque regard est pour lui… Que mon cœur bat simplement pour vivre à ses côtés.

Si nous pouvions rester arrimés l'un à l'autre chaque minute de notre vie, je n'aurais plus peur, plus froid. Même dans ce monde cruel. Car il est ma lumière et mon feu. Aujourd'hui, je veux ignorer où commence Isleen et où se termine Seth. Nous ne sommes qu'un, simplement séparés en deux corps distincts.

Je bouge pour me rapprocher de lui faisant grincer les ressorts du lit. Nous sursautons tous les deux avant de rire les yeux dans les yeux. L'atmosphère passe de la fièvre à la tendresse. Etendue de tout mon long je regarde Seth se tortiller pour atteindre l'interrupteur sans sortir du lit.

D'un coup nous sommes plongés dans le noir et je ne distingue plus rien si ce n'est le frottement de sa peau contre la mienne. Il pourrait être lourd contre mon corps, mais je me sens simplement en sécurité. Il bouge doucement, sa tête se posant au creux de mon cou, tout près de ma poitrine. Sa main caresse mon ventre doucement. Je l'enveloppe dans mes bras pour lui assurer tout le réconfort que je peux lui donner. D'habitude nous sommes dans la situation inverse : moi contre lui. Mais aujourd'hui il a besoin de moi, d'entendre et de sentir la vie battre dans mon corps.

Je le berce contre moi, murmurant tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Ses cheveux sont doux contre ma paume. Je le sens se détendre petit à petit, puis s'endormir. Son corps est complètement relâché entre mes bras. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour pour me laisser glisser dans un sommeil profond.

I&amp;S

J'essaye de ne pas rire trop fort, mais c'est compliqué. De toute façon vu comment il ronfle je ne vois pas bien ce qui pourrait le réveiller. Je le regarde depuis plusieurs minutes, appuyée sur mon coude. Son visage détendu, la bouche ouverte. Sa tête est à moitié cachée dans son oreiller, tournée vers moi. Il ne bouge pas, hormis pour respirer.

A quoi peut-il bien rêver ? Mon égoïsme voudrait que ça soit à moi. En tout cas il est rassurant de le voir aussi paisible, sans cette barre d'inquiétude au milieu du front.

Étrangement ma nuit a été aussi bonne que la sienne. J'ai dormi d'un trait pendant plusieurs heures sans interruptions. A croire que Seth est un véritable somnifère. Sa présence m'apaise… Je crois avoir trouvé mon remède à l'insomnie. Bien sûr j'ai mal, ma tête et ma gorge me lancent, mes muscles sont encore tendus de ma crise d'hier, mais rien ne semble pouvoir m'empêcher de profiter de ce moment.

Un léger grognement me sort de ma contemplation. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore un peu. Le nez de Seth se fronce en un petit pli. Fait-il ce geste tous les matins avant de se réveiller ? J'aime penser qu'un jour je connaîtrai tous ces petits détails. Que nous vivrons notre intimité de couple dans un véritable chez nous.

Est-ce ça l'amour ? S'émerveiller sur des petits riens et fantasmer sur des choses simples ?

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre…

Mon sourire moqueur le fait rire alors qu'il m'attire vers lui. Nous enlaçons nos corps, front contre front, nos jambes et les bras entremêlés. C'est devenu si naturel d'être l'un contre l'autre. Comme si nos membres étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Notre relation ne suit pas vraiment un cours traditionnel. Généralement, il y a un baiser avant les étreintes charnelles, mais pas dans notre cas. Ma peau frôle des zones sensibles au vue de sa grimace et je ne sais comment réagir quand je sens de nouveau ce renflement contre mes cuisses. Il a le bon goût de rougir et s'excuse en tentant de reculer. C'est toujours aussi flatteur de le voir réagir à notre proximité. Des brides de sensations de notre nuit Noël reviennent.

Je l'empêche de trop s'éloigner, ma main allant jusqu'à se poser à proximité. Il me regarde interloqué, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour franchir le cap, pour lui comme pour moi, mais j'y pense de plus en plus. Je suis après tout moi aussi une adolescente avec ses hormones… Je ne bouge pas, observant sa réaction. Ses yeux mi-clos me laissent entrevoir son désir vibrant, mais il ne m'encourage pas à continuer. Pourtant mes doigts se rapprochent. Ce qui était fou la dernière fois est bien réfléchi cette fois. Je sais parfaitement ce que je m'apprête à faire...

Son téléphone sonne quelque part.

L'instant est brisé. Je retire ma main et me pousse pour le libérer. Il se retourne pour le chercher dans son pantalon resté au sol. Il grogne en voyant son interlocuteur. Je regarde au-dessus de son épaule pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit de Jacob. Je sais très bien que Seth ne va pas prendre la bonne décision, aussi je le fais pour lui. J'attrape son portable pour le faire glisser hors de sa portée, avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui et de le ramener contre moi.

Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de profiter de lui, sans que personne ne nous dérange. La meute et les Cullen peuvent bien nous accorder quelques heures. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils vont imaginer ! Nous n'avons rien fait de répréhensible. Même si je suis certaine qu'ils vont tous y croire. Sue a peut-être même appelé son frère pour en parler avec lui.

Dans cette position j'ai vu sur le dos de Seth et par-delà sur une vieille photo. Le cadre poussiéreux protège deux Indiens assis sur une barque, bras dessus bras dessous. Ils ont le même sourire, une mimique que je connais bien. Il me semble reconnaître Seth plus jeune et donc l'autre Indien doit être son père.

\- C'est papa et moi il y a deux ans.

Il ne semble pas vraiment triste, mais mélancolique. Je ne veux pas plomber l'atmosphère. Je le sers plus fort contre moi, ma bouche embrassant le creux de sa nuque en de multiples papillons. Son portable sonne de nouveau. Il frissonne de plaisir. Je dois m'arrêter avant que ça ne dérape. Je suis certaine que quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à venir nous déranger.

\- Tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux !

\- Tu restes quand même plus vieille que moi…

\- Tu as raison, je fais du détournement de mineur ! Je dois te résister !

\- Tu l'as déjà assez fait, ne dénigre pas mes souffrances s'il te plaît !

\- Ok ! Ok ! Je ne dis plus rien !

Nous rions ensemble. Cela fait tellement de bien. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi légère depuis une éternité.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Seth, Jacob est en bas. C'est urgent.

I&amp;S

Un silence pesant me broie de l'intérieur. La déclaration de Sam nous a plongés dans un mutisme oppressant. Ils ont tué quelqu'un. Une des demi-vampires n'a pas survécu à l'attaque des loups-garous. Sa vie a disparu sous les crocs de Leah. Cette idée me terrifie. Savoir qu'ils tuent des vampires est une chose, mais en avoir la preuve en est une autre. Lorsque Jacob m'a expliqué que c'était leur raison d'être je n'avais pas imaginé les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

La sœur de Seth est tendue à mes côtés. Sam lui a reproché d'avoir tué la fille de Joham sans qu'ils puissent obtenir la moindre information. Seth l'a défendue, mais ce n'est que Jacob qui a pu faire taire l'autre alpha. En pleine course poursuite, sans nouvelles de ma part, les instincts de Leah pour protéger la tribu étaient trop forts. En pleine chasse aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu éviter de mettre à mort leur proie. Ma main se pose sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Leah n'a cherché qu'à me protéger. Ses doigts se resserrent sur les miens et ne les lâchent plus. Je trouve Sam peu compréhensif.

Le problème c'est que nous faisons tous le parallèle avec Nessie. Une demi-vampire n'a pas les mêmes instincts qu'un vampire, du moins selon leur connaissance du phénomène. Mais je pense qu'il s'agit surtout d'une histoire d'éducation et de personnalité. Les Cullen sont des vampires à part entière et pourtant ils respectent plus que quiconque la vie humaine, aussi je ne vois pas pourquoi l'inverse serait impossible. Même certains humains ont des instincts de tueur.

La situation est critique. D'une guerre froide nous sommes passés à des offensives sanglantes. Ce n'est plus une course poursuite, mais de véritables batailles qui nous menacent. Joham ne laissera jamais passer la mort d'une de ses filles. J'ignore quel choix il nous reste. J'ai peur pour Seth, peur pour les loups et les Cullen.

Jacob est terrifié, il a récupéré son imprégnée dans les bras de sa mère dès son arrivée. Je peux le comprendre, depuis qu'elle est née Nessie est l'objet de beaucoup d'attentions malveillantes. Pour le loup cela doit être horrible : voir l'amour de sa vie perpétuellement en danger…

Une déclaration me sort de mes pensées. Ils ne vont pas faire ça !

Seth et Quil sont énervés, même s'ils tentent de le cacher. Leurs poings sont serrés à en blanchir. Je ne veux pas croire que Jacob leur impose ça… Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une autre solution… Je sens mon cœur se déchirer alors que j'agrippe le bras de Seth. Ils n'ont pas le droit !

Les Cullen viennent de décider de partir chez les Denali pour pousser Joham à se montrer. Bien sûr Jacob les accompagne et il emmène avec lui sa meute, nous laissant à la garde de Sam. L'alpha ne va quand même pas nous obliger à nous séparer ?

Comment peut-il être autant égoïste ? Il sait combien cela peut faire mal d'être loin de son imprégnée, alors pourquoi nous impose-t-il cela ? De quel droit fait-il passer ses sentiments avant les nôtres ?

Je tremble. J'ai l'impression de m'effondrer de l'intérieur. Comment vais-je continuer à vivre si une partie de mon univers disparaît ? La lune s'efface du ciel si le soleil n'est plus là pour l'éclairer. Des points noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux. Je ne vais pas y arriver. S'il part sans moi c'est comme m'arracher le cœur. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser… pas après m'avoir obligée à l'aimer, à lui avouer mes sentiments. Pourquoi m'abandonne-t-il ainsi ?

J'essaye de respirer, mais mes poumons sont bloqués par la douleur. Mes jambes vacillent et je tombe. Quelqu'un me rattrape, mais je ne vois plus rien à part l'obscurité qui me recouvre. Seth m'entoure de ses bras pendant qu'une personne tient un sac devant moi. Je la repousse. Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. J'ai simplement besoin de Seth.

Je m'agrippe à lui comme une perdue. Ce que je suis. Rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas le voir, de ne plus sentir sa présence… Pour combien de temps ? Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Comment peut-on nous obliger à subir ça ?

\- Isleen calme-toi, tente de me rassurer Jacob. Ce n'est que temporaire.

\- Ferme- la !

Personne ne s'attendait à autant d'agressivité de ma part, surtout avec la panique que j'éprouve. Mais même dans le brouillard je sais que c'est lui qui a pris la décision de nous séparer. Je frissonne encore. Le danger d'une crise me fait d'autant plus paniquer. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible...

Nous restons un long moment sans bouger. Je suis dans le brouillard complet. Comment vais-je pouvoir survivre sans lui ? Mon corps tremble entre les bras de Seth et je n'ai même pas la volonté de résister. J'ai l'impression qu'un immense gouffre s'ouvre dans mon cœur.

\- Calme-toi... me supplie Seth. Je t'en prie... Calme-toi...

J'ai des larmes plein les yeux. Seth se redresse, me prenant dans ses bras. Je n'ai plus de force, plus d'envie. Je ne sais même pas comment nous finissons par arriver à la voiture. Seth démarre et prend la direction de la réserve. Je ne bouge pas, appuyée contre la vitre, regardant la forêt passer. L'ombre des arbres ne fait qu'agrandir celle qui me recouvre.

Nous sommes déjà sur le chemin de terre menant jusqu'à la maison. La route a filé trop vite. Pourquoi le temps me vole les derniers instants avec lui ?

Seth me tire violemment contre lui. Je l'enjambe pour coller nos corps malgré la place réduite. Ses bras me serrent à m'en faire des bleus. Plaquée contre son torse je refuse de bouger. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux, ma bouche au creux de son cou. Je veux rester là toute ma vie.

\- Reste, je t'en prie…

\- Je ne peux pas… Je... Je ne suis pas assez fort pour résister à un ordre de Jacob…

\- Reste… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Il me sert plus fort. Sa tête venant se loger à son tour sur mon épaule. Je sais que je suis horrible de lui demander ça. De choisir entre sa meute et moi, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça… Je ne t'abandonne pas…

La pluie ricoche sur le toit de la voiture en une musique claire. La tempête gronde, pliant le haut des arbres à chaque bourrasque. Isolés du monde. Je crois que finalement cela fait partie de mon destin. Quand pourrai-je de nouveau respirer normalement et ne plus sentir la douleur à chaque battement de cœur ? Nous avons encore tant de choses à partager…

Sous l'impulsion du moment, pour me sentir vivante encore une fois, je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. La seconde d'après je le fixe, sans savoir comment réagir. Il est perdu devant mon geste inattendu. Et moi je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à recommencer.

Une de mes paumes caresse sa joue, le poussant à se rapprocher de moi. Regarde-moi. Lis dans mes yeux combien je t'aime. Nos paupières se ferment, alors que nos bouches se rencontrent de nouveau.

Ses mains rapprochent mon visage encore plus que possible. Nos lèvres se découvrent, unies pour le plaisir. Elles se caressent, se câlinent, se recherchent. Rien ne peut nous arrêter. C'est la passion qui les guide l'un vers l'autre. C'est si bon…

Ma tête tourne un peu. Seules les mains de Seth me maintiennent face à lui. Tout est douceur entre nous. Nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, nos peaux qui se caressent…

Devant moi, Seth est si fier. Il rayonne comme un soleil qui dissipe l'ombre.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine... Un chapitre en demi-teinte me direz-vous... Mais il fallait bien que l'action et le suspense reprennent !

A la semaine prochaine !


	24. Chapter 24

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Bon je crois que 2015 est partie pour être une année irrégulière pour poster mes chapitres… On a eu un petit couac avec ma bêta et je suis complétement surchargée de boulot… Je suis claquée (mais pas malade !) donc c'est un peu difficile ! Mais je ne vous lâche pas et vous aurez toujours un chapitre par semaine !

Bon je me dépêche parce que poster du travail c'est pas très discret !

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires et votre présence, que vous soignez bêtas, lecteurs (il y a eu presque trois heures entre ce mots et le suivant), ou reviewers.

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Zipi :** Coucou ! Je te comprends, moi aussi j'aurais commencé par râler lol ! Et non ce n'est pas con, au contraire ça me fait plaisir que tu aies envie d'en avoir plus plus vite ! Mais je ne peux pas faire plus vite lol ! Je suis super contente que le chapitre t'ai plus le prochain est disons… Pas très gaie… Ça me rassure de voir que j'ai réussi à faire partager les émotions d'Isleen, j'ai toujours eu peur de me noyer même si je suis une bonne nageuse. Ca a failli m'arriver une fois et franchement gloups, ça me sers le ventre rien que d'y repenser ! J'aime moi aussi beaucou p le passage entre eux deux, et oui pour une fois c'est Isleen qui rassure Seth, parce qu'effectivement il est fragile et perdre son imprégnée… « Instant parfait » ça me touche… Et oui, ce sont tous les deux des adolescents donc les hormones ça les titilles lol ! Ce n'est pas très évident de rentrer dans le sujet (je ne veux pas l'éviter car ça fait partie de leur relation), sans pour autant virer à la description mécanique ou vulgaire. J'essaye vraiment de trouver le juste milieu, c'est pas simple, surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de chose lol ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas il y a aura peut-être des moments un peu plus « hot », même si cela reste assez vague. Les loups on des couettes pour avoir une excuse pour se déshabiller devant leurs imprégnées lol ! Je pense que vous êtes beaucoup à haïr Jacob. Mais comment aurions-nous réagit à sa place ? Les loups se sont déjà sacrifiés plusieurs fois pour protéger Bella ou Nessie. Sauf que cette fois le prix est plus lourd tout simplement. Merci pour ton commentaire et le reste, j'attends toujours ton avis avec beaucoup d'impatience. Bises !

**Diclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Absence

Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, caressantes. Tous les nerfs de mon corps se concentrent sur ce contact électrisant. Mon corps subit les secousses de notre étreinte passionnée. Tout est douceur et amour. Mes mains le cherchent, sa bouche ne suffit plus à combler mon envie. Son corps m'enveloppe dans un cocon de chaleur. Je ne sais plus ce qui est moi, ce qui est lui. Nous ne sommes qu'un. Nos mouvements sont irraisonnés, caressant, griffant, embrassant nos chairs en feu. Je veux me perdre en lui, arrêter de penser, et vivre intensément.

Mon corps entier est devenu une zone érogène. La raison de la chair est plus forte que tout, lui permettant d'accéder à des endroits restés secrets jusqu'à ce jour. L'audace me permet de suivre son rythme, de découvrir à mon tour ces lieux nouveaux teintés de tension.

La fièvre monte. Je suis perdue dans le plaisir, presque folle tant mes nerfs sont sollicités. Je m'agrippe à lui, enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos…

Mais le songe se dissipe. Tout devient flou et s'assombrit. Sa peau brune se fond dans la masse noire qui nous entoure. Je tente de le garder contre moi, mais il se laisse aspirer. Ses yeux sont vides, il ne me voit même pas. Non ! Bats-toi ! Ne me laisse pas… Ma main passe au travers de son fantôme l'effaçant comme de la poussière.

J'hurle pour le rejoindre, courant après lui. Qu'on me le rende, il est à moi. Mes pieds me font mal, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je peux peut-être encore le rattraper… Je dois le retrouver. Il n'y a plus de lumière autour de moi. Je tombe.

Mon corps commence à disparaître avec les sensations. Seule la douleur reste. Je suis seule. Encore.

\- SETH !

**I&amp;S**

Le réveil sonne m'arrachant de mes cauchemars. Je suis trop épuisée pour accepter de me lever maintenant. Encore une nuit sombre, emplie de fantômes et de tristesse. Même la fatigue et les somnifères ne me permettent pas de dormir sereinement. Dès que mes yeux se ferment je suis envahie par le manque.

Quinze jours sans nouvelles. J'ignore combien il en reste. Ma tête se pose lourdement contre mon oreiller. Encore de longues heures à passer avant de pouvoir me recoucher. Mais même la nuit ne m'apporte aucun réconfort, aucun oubli. Tout le jour j'attends que les minutes passent, lentement. Et le soir je m'enfonce dans des songes qui ne me rappellent que ma solitude.

Son absence me fait prendre conscience qu'il était le seul à me donner le désir de vivre. Sans lui, je suis retournée à mon état naturel. Renfermée, seule, triste. Ma coquille s'est refermée sur moi. Il m'a donné l'envie de m'ouvrir et en partant il l'a emportée avec lui. Où est-il à cette heure ? Pense-t-il à moi ? S'il lui arrive quelque chose… Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre ?

Ma tête me fait mal. Mon cerveau n'arrive pas à se reposer. Chaque heure passée à dormir est emplie de songes sans queue ni tête. Et l'angoisse est toujours omniprésente.

Les rares informations que j'ai viennent de Sue. Sam tient au courant le Conseil un maximum grâce au lien entre lui et Jacob. Apparemment la meute passe son temps sous forme de loup, sauf quelques heures pour dormir. Ce qui explique que je n'ai pas reçu un seul appel de sa part. Si le poids de son absence ne me pesait pas autant, je pourrais presque croire que j'ai inventé notre relation.

Je suppose qu'il a une bonne raison pour ne pas tenter de me joindre. Qu'il est trop occupé pour m'appeler dans la journée… Jacob non plus ne répond pas, ni Quil ou Embry. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter. Même le portable de Bella est éteint. Comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Je passe des heures à fixer mon téléphone.

Plus rien ne compte. Je n'ai plus faim, plus d'envie. Mes résultats scolaires sont en chute libre et je suis obligée de passer de plus en plus de temps à l'infirmerie à cause de mon état de santé. Déprime, voilà le mot que tous n'arrêtent pas de me donner. Déprime… Comme si un seul mot pouvait définir le gouffre béant au creux de ma poitrine.

Dès le lendemain de leur départ j'ai su que je ne tiendrais pas. J'ai voulu faire croire à Seth que je serais forte, mais c'est au-delà mes forces. La vie est vide sans lui. Plus une blague, plus de chaleur, de rire, de douceur. La réserve me parait encore plus hostile qu'à mon arrivée. Tous me regardent m'éteindre, s'inquiétant trop, me jugeant… Mais je n'ai que faire de ce qu'ils pensent… Sauf pour mes tuteurs et Sue. Ils ne disent rien, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de sentir leurs yeux inquisiteurs sur moi.

Je soupire en entendant Lucas en bas. Je vais devoir me lever.

Dehors la grêle clapote contre les carreaux inlassablement. Je ne sais plus où chercher l'énergie pour continuer. Si au début j'ai cru que leur absence serait courte, j'ai rapidement compris que ce serait encore pire que je ne l'avais imaginé. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration je sors de mes draps. Mon corps est lourd, mais pas autant qu'après une crise. D'ailleurs depuis leur départ ma maladie m'a plutôt laissée tranquille. De toute façon quelles émotions fortes pourraient me traverser quand celui qui tient mon cœur en otage est à des centaines de kilomètres ?

Comme tous les matins mes doigts se posent sur le cadre à côté de mon lit. Je trace le contour de ce visage tant aimé sur le papier glacé. Alice m'a offert la photo de nous qu'elle avait prise à Noël. Seth et moi enlacés, rayonnants de bonheur. J'ai du mal à réaliser que cette fille souriante c'est moi. Dire que j'ai été aussi heureuse pour replonger après dans les ténèbres. Je suppose que c'est ce qui rend la chose si dure. Je m'étais habituée à ne plus vivre seule. Ils m'ont forcée à m'ouvrir, à leur faire confiance… Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour m'abandonner d'un coup.

La chute est raide.

Parfois, au creux de la nuit, quand il fait si sombre qu'on ne distingue même pas les étoiles j'ai peur de me réveiller sur le plancher de ma chambre. De me rendre compte que j'ai tout inventé. Tous ces mois depuis mon arrivée. Car j'ai l'impression que le lien entre nous est brisé et qu'il pend dans l'air. Qu'est-ce qui me raccroche à lui ?

Et puis je vois le bracelet que Seth m'a offert, enlacé à mon poignet. Je me souviens de ce qu'il signifie, du serment que nous nous sommes fait. Vivre l'un pour l'autre et tout faire pour ne jamais être séparés. Je lui ai promis de faire tous les efforts nécessaires. Mais aujourd'hui cela me semble si dur.

Comme tous les matins, le couple d'Indiens m'attend pour déjeuner. Ils échangent des regards inquiets, tentant de me soutenir du mieux possible. Je leur suis reconnaissante et c'est peut-être la seule raison qui me pousse à me lever. A sortir de ma léthargie. Mais je ne suis pas une grande actrice, ils voient bien que je simule le peu de vie qui m'anime.

Je m'installe face à Lucas, jouant avec mon jus d'orange. Je ne peux pas les affronter, si bien que je détourne les yeux vers l'extérieur. La maison des Black est à peine visible au milieu des trombes d'eau. Un rideau gris glacé qui se mélange au brouillard matinal. Au moins la météo est en accord avec mon ressenti, pleurant autant que moi.

Enfin, aucune larme n'a franchi mes yeux depuis le départ de Seth. C'est comme si j'étais enfermée dans mon propre corps. Toutes les sensations ont disparu. Je n'éprouve plus rien, mes sens sont anesthésiés. Une vie insipide et sans goût…

Je n'ai pas faim, même le jus de fruit a du mal à passer. L'envie de vomir est présente, trop pour que j'avale quelque chose. Je repousse sous l'œil triste d'Alma l'assiette de pancakes qu'elle m'a préparée. Rien que l'odeur me répugne, alors que j'adore ces galettes dorées. Tous les matins elle me prépare des mets variés et succulents, mais l'appétit ne vient pas. C'est à peine si je mange assez pour survivre.

Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas arriver à vivre sans lui. J'ai passé la majorité de ma vie seule et en cinq mois je suis devenue dépendante de lui. Je m'y suis accrochée comme une sangsue, aspirant tout ce qu'il me donnait. J'ai laissé tomber mes barrières, oublié la prudence… Et voilà où j'en suis, à l'attendre éperdument comme une godiche.

\- Isleen, il faut que tu manges… me conseille Alma. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier matin…

\- Au lycée…

\- C'est faux, claque Lucas. L'infirmière nous a appelés. Tu ne t'es même pas présentée au self. Si ça continue on va devoir t'hospitaliser. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Bien sûr que non… Mais je n'ai pas faim, à quoi ça sert de manger si c'est pour vomir par la suite ? Et je n'en reviens pas de me faire encore surveiller !

\- Elle n'a rien d'autre à faire que m'espionner…

\- Ne change pas de conversation ! Tes résultats scolaires sont en baisse, ta santé est en danger et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que l'on t'espionne ?!

Je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser parce que je fais déjà de mon mieux. J'essaye vraiment, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ferme les yeux les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Ça va aller…

Ça va aller…

\- Isleen, tu sais que l'assistance sociale va venir effectuer une visite le mois prochain. Si jamais ils te voient dans cet état…

J'avais complètement oublié ce rendez-vous et pourtant j'en ai fait tellement. Je peux comprendre leur inquiétude, mais de mon côté je ne m'en fais pas trop. Ma santé a été bien pire que ça et l'assistance sociale n'a jamais rien rejeté sur mes tuteurs. Du moins pas à ma connaissance. Cependant il est clair que j'aurais aimé leur montrer combien j'étais heureuse ici et épanouie, plutôt que cette tête de fantôme ambulant.

J'espère que Seth sera de retour d'ici là. Non, il devrait être rentré… Ils ne vont pas nous séparer un mois…

Je me sens oppressée sous les regards de Lucas et Alma. Un besoin d'air irrésistible me submerge et je me sauve vers l'entrée.

La tempête me claque au visage. L'eau est glaciale et le vent piquant mais ça me fait du bien. Mes yeux se ferment alors que je me recroqueville au sol et je laisse l'extérieur m'envelopper. Je voudrais me mettre en pause, m'éteindre jusqu'à ce que Seth revienne. Oublier son absence, les déceptions que j'impose à mon entourage et toutes ces déchirures qui me fragilisent.

\- J'ai appelé l'école, tu ne vas pas en cours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ça te laisse quelques jours pour te reposer.

\- Je ne veux pas me reposer… C'est pire quand je n'ai rien à penser.

Il soupire.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Isleen…

\- Moi non plus.

Lucas s'installe à côté de moi, posant sur mes épaules mon manteau. Il me sert doucement contre lui dans une tentative de réconfort. Je ne sais vraiment pas où il trouve toute cette patience pour moi. Sa grande main sur mon épaule me donne un peu plus de sérénité. Il est le tuteur qui permet au frêle arbre que je suis de rester à peu près droit. Il me rappelle tellement Seth parfois.

Je dois arrêter de penser à lui tout le temps, même si les souvenirs sont la seule chose qui me reste. Je caresse le bracelet à mon poignet. Tout va bien se passer. Il rentrera et tout ira mieux. Je dois juste être patiente.

Il se lève, m'entraînant avec lui. Je le suis sans force. Après-tout peu importe où il m'emmène ça ne va pas changer grand-chose…

J'enfile mon manteau et mes chaussures de marche. Encore un souvenir d'un après-midi avec Seth. Les premiers temps j'ai cherché sa présence dans les lieux que nous avions l'habitude de fréquenter tous les deux. La plage surtout. La mer est devenue mon refuge dans la solitude. J'y passe presque tout mon temps libre. Seule.

A peine sortie de l'auvent une bourrasque d'eau me trempe. Heureusement que je suis équipée. Wapi court autour de nous avec enthousiasme, sautant au milieu des flaques. Au moins un que le temps gris n'atteint pas.

Comme une lumière dans la nuit, le dos de Lucas me guide sous la violence de la pluie gelée. Nous traversons le terrain qui sépare notre maison de celle des Black. Mes chaussures sont pleines de boue, collant au sol. Je ne parle pas de mon pantalon ! Je me demande pourquoi il a besoin de moi pour aller chez Billy. A moins que ça ne soit pour ne pas me laisser seule…

Nous rentrons dans la petite maison sans frapper. Le père de Jacob est au téléphone dans la cuisine. Je me demande toujours comment ils ont réussi à vivre à cinq ici. Toutes les pièces sont étroites et longues, encombrées de meubles. Pourtant l'endroit reste chaleureux, bien que pauvre en décoration.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans la pièce que je remarque Sam dans un coin. Paul est comme à son habitude installé devant la télé. Rachel à ses côtés, la tête contre son épaule est plongée dans un livre. Ils sont beaux tous les deux. Comme chaque loup avec son imprégnée. Ils se ressemblent, tout en étant si différents. Paul fait plutôt mauvais garçon avec son jean déchiré et son T-shirt taché, alors que Rachel a tout d'une étudiante studieuse.

Je suis jalouse d'eux. Si Seth faisait encore partie de la meute de Sam alors nous serions ensemble en ce moment… Même si je sais qu'il a fait le meilleur choix, je ne peux m'empêcher de devenir aigre en voyant les autres couples.

Je me détourne d'eux avant de ne plus pouvoir me tenir. Sentir leur lien me montre à quel point le mien est abîmé. Je croise les yeux de Sam sur moi, certainement en train de détailler mon attitude. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Je sais que les autres sont importants, mais pense un peu à toi Jacob.

Je tourne la tête vers Billy à m'en craquer les cervicales. Sa voix profonde tranche avec le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Il parle à Jacob. Mon cœur se sert. Je veux avoir des nouvelles de Seth. L'Indien me remarque et me sourit doucement.

\- Seth est près de toi ? Le hasard fait bien les choses : quelqu'un ici aimerait lui parler.

Je mets un peu de temps avant de me rendre compte qu'il me tend le combiné. Ma main tremble lorsque que je le colle à mon oreille. Il faut que je me calme. Mais je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler.

Appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés j'attends. Et soudain je l'entends, ce souffle bien connu. C'est comme si mon corps le reconnaissait. Mon cœur recommence à battre, mes poumons cassent leur prison de glace et je me sens revivre. J'ai mal, comme si je m'étais trop retenue. Il est toujours à des kilomètres de moi, mais sentir de nouveau sa présence me réjouit.

\- Seth…

Il ne répond pas, mais halète. Souffre-t-il autant que moi de la séparation ? Je sens des larmes rouler le long de mes joues, glissant dans les plis de mon sourire. Seth, Seth, Seth… Tu me manques tant. Quand reviens-tu ? Je t'aime… Ma vie ici n'a pas de sens sans toi… Je doute tellement. Seth ne me laisse pas ! Serre-moi dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que je fusionne avec ton cœur. Tu as tout emporté…

Toutes mes pensées se mélangent dans ma tête. J'ai mal à cause de son abandon, je suis en colère à cause de son silence, inquiète de ne pas le voir revenir, mais tellement heureuse d'entendre son souffle chanter à mon oreille.

Je me sens revivre, comme s'il était l'élixir qui emplit mes veines, une partie de mon âme, le double de mon être. Qui suis-je sans lui, si ce n'est une personne perdue au milieu des vagues ? Et dans son silence je sais qu'il éprouve les mêmes sensations que moi. Les mots ne seront jamais assez forts pour expliquer ce qui nous relie, que ce soit dans la joie comme dans la douleur.

Sa présence lointaine m'enlace. Tout peut arriver tant que nous sommes unis. Je veux que ma dernière seconde soit la sienne.

\- Tu me manques…

Ma voix est enrouée par les larmes. Il soupire tristement. Je suis désolée de ne pas être plus forte. J'aimerais redevenir pour quelque temps celle qui est arrivée à la réserve. Enfermer de nouveau mes émotions dans les murs de pierres qui entouraient mon cœur. Mais c'est trop tard, il a détruit ma forteresse, et c'est à présent à nous d'en assumer les conséquences.

\- Sam a dit à Jacob que tu n'étais pas en forme.

Son inquiétude me gêne. C'est à moi de la ressentir, pas à lui. Qui de nous deux est parti chasser des vampires ? Il n'a pas besoin de s'en faire pour moi. Il ne faut pas qu'il pense que je dépéris sans lui, même si c'est ma vérité.

\- Tu m'avais promis de prendre soin de toi…

\- Je le fais... Il parle de ce qu'il ne connaît pas...

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- J'essaye. Je te jure Seth… Mais c'est trop dur…

C'est horrible de lui dire ça. Je sais très bien ce que mes paroles vont lui faire, mais je ne peux pas me retenir. Je suis égoïste, bien sûr que s'il le pouvait il serait avec moi… Le manque est trop fort pour que je lui résiste. Je me noie dans ma détresse et lui seul peut m'en sortir. J'ai l'impression que le rivage est toujours aussi loin et je désespère du jour où je pourrai de nouveau me reposer sur son épaule… Perdue, je suis perdue. Il doit revenir !

\- Tu sais que je suis toujours près de toi, même si tu ne me vois pas. Chacune de mes secondes t'appartient Isleen…

\- Ça ne suffit pas !

Silence. De toute façon que pourrait-il me répondre ? Rien ne m'ira tant qu'il ne sera pas là. Mais il n'est pas coupable, je ne dois pas lui en vouloir. C'est déjà si bon d'entendre sa voix.

\- Excuse-moi. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien… Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas très glorieux… Surtout quand je te sais dans cet état. Mais on fait aller…

\- Je t'aime…

Que dire de plus. Nous survivons à distance l'un de l'autre. C'est si dur, surtout qu'aucun de nous deux n'a fait le choix de quitter l'autre. On nous l'a imposé pour le bien de Nessie, oubliant le nôtre. Je leur en veux, même si je comprends leur décision. Je suis encore la laissée pour compte. Si je pouvais je serais déjà allée le chercher. Je suis prête à tout pour le revoir.

\- Je dois te laisser…

\- Non pas déjà ! paniqué-je. Quand rentres-tu ?

\- J'aimerais déjà être près de toi, mais cette histoire est loin d'être résolue.

Nouveau silence. Il sait que plus notre séparation sera longue plus nous souffrirons. Je tremble de savoir que nous allons de nouveau nous quitter. Dans combien de temps vais-je pouvoir entendre sa voix ? Combien de jours de silence ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, tellement…

Je suis incapable de raccrocher. Lucas le fait pour moi. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que l'obscurité me ronge de nouveau les membres. Je redeviens insensible à ce qui m'entoure, calfeutrée dans le noir. Le soleil s'est de nouveau éclipsé pour me laisser dans les ténèbres.

**I&amp;S**

Mes pieds glissent sur la route humide. Mes jambes fonctionnent seules, sans que j'ai de prise sur elles. Le visage enfoncé dans mon écharpe je tente de suivre. Il fait vraiment très froid, même pour un début du mois de février. Lucas m'a entraîné avec lui toute la matinée. Les rues de Forks sont glissantes de givre, si bien que chacun trace sa route sans lever le nez. Je flotte dans un autre univers que le leur de toute manière. Hier j'étais comme eux, une anonyme aux tracas humains, sans connaissances du monde et de ses étrangetés. Aujourd'hui je suis une âme perdue entre les deux mondes, sans attaches. Et demain… Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Nous atterrissons dans un petit café de la ville. Un de ces endroits rétro où on s'attend à voir surgir une serveuse en uniforme rose, sur des patins à roulettes avec un pichet de café à la main. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur la banquette verte en face de Lucas. La lumière opaque des vieilles lampes projette de drôles d'ombres sur le visage des clients.

Lucas ne me lâche pas du regard. J'évite ses yeux depuis plusieurs heures tant ils me rappellent Seth. Mes mains se serrent sur mon jean. Il me gêne à me fixer ainsi. Bien sûr qu'il est inquiet, ils le sont tous. Ils ont peur de retrouver celle qui leur a été confiée il y a plusieurs mois. Et ils ont raison, je me complais dans ce rôle depuis le départ de Seth. Emily m'a proposé plusieurs fois de passer les voir, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à discuter et surtout pas à voir leur couple.

De toute façon j'ai son absence pour seul horizon. Alors à quoi cela sert-il d'en parler ? A part remuer la souffrance leurs attentions ne m'aident pas. Même s'ils essayent de faire de leur mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

La serveuse n'est pas habillée en rose, mais son T-shirt orange me brûle les yeux. Je déteste sa voix et son sourire agressif. Je deviens vraiment aigrie…

\- Rien pour moi, je n'ai pas faim…

Lucas soupire. Il me commande quand même une assiette de frites et un soda sucré. Ça va tourner au bras de fer entre mon estomac et lui. Nous restons silencieux jusqu'à ce que nos plats arrivent. Les mets ont l'air plutôt bon, mais ça ne suffit pas à m'ouvrir l'appétit. Sans envie je prends une frite, la trempe dans la sauce et commence à la manger. Je me demande si c'est mon palais qui ne fonctionne plus ou la nourriture qui n'a pas de goût. Toujours est-il que je mâchonne l'aliment sans grande conviction.

\- Isleen, il faut que tu manges. Même un peu. Je suis certain que Seth ne veut pas retrouver un squelette à son retour.

Pas de réponse, de toute façon je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je n'aurai pas mangé un petit peu. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine qui boude son père, ce qui n'est peut-être pas très loin de la réalité.

\- L'avoir au téléphone ne t'a pas rassurée ? Il va bien…

\- Oui je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te laisses tu aller ? Je peux comprendre que la séparation te pèse, mais pas de là à arrêter de s'alimenter. On dirait que tu aimes souffrir !

Du Lucas tout craché : franc et direct. J'aime cette façon qu'il a de me parler avec honnêteté avant tout. Sans détours ni faux semblants il assène ses vérités. Rassurante ou tranchante sa voix roque me touche toujours.

\- Je t'ai promis que nous prendrions soin de toi, mais tu dois le faire toi aussi.

\- Toute seule c'est trop dur…

Tu n'es pas toute seule… Je sais que Seth et toi vous avez une relation fusionnelle, un peu trop peut-être, mais n'oublie pas qu'Alma et moi sommes là. On n'est pas tes parents, simplement tes tuteurs, pourtant tu es comme ma fille. Je serai toujours présent quand tu auras besoin de moi.

Mon cœur tremble tellement je suis émue. Une de mes mains s'accroche à la sienne. Je la sers fort.

Vous êtes plus que mes tuteurs, murmurais-je. Vous m'avez offert un foyer, une famille. Je ne m'imagine pas quitter la réserve et ne plus vous voir. Vous êtes importants pour moi Lucas. Tous les deux. Bien plus que je ne le laisse voir.

Son autre main vient recouvrir la mienne et quand je lève les yeux c'est pour voir à quel point il est touché. Son regard brille. Un sourire vient lui éclairer le visage.

C'est dans cette ville que je les ai rencontrés il y a plusieurs mois. Et c'est ici que j'ai enfin trouvé la force de leur reconnaître une place dans ma vie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de parents, mais aujourd'hui je crois que j'ai trouvé ceux qui auront cette place dans mon cœur.

**I&amp;S**

Dire que je pensais m'enterrer en venant vivre à la réserve… Lorsque Janice m'a annoncé dans sa grande cuisine équipée que ma prochaine famille était indienne j'ai cru à une blague. Pour moi, ils étaient forcément arriérés. Je m'étais bien trompée. Moi, une citadine de naissance, malade chronique, qui ne cherchait que l'anonymat et l'oubli, j'ai trouvé une famille, une vie et un avenir ici.

Aujourd'hui je ne peux imaginer mon existence ailleurs. Leur rythme paisible et leur façon d'affronter les événements en collectivité m'ont offert un cadre sain et rassurant. De leur courage et leur acceptation j'ai tiré la force de m'ouvrir aux autres et de tomber amoureuse. De Seth bien sûr, mais aussi des Quileute et de leur culture.

\- Alors Isleen ? Pour quelle université comptes-tu nous quitter ?

\- Il faudrait déjà que j'ai mon diplôme…

\- Quil, ne la pousse pas !

Le vieux Quil rigole sur sa chaise longue, faisant trembler sa tasse de café. Je souris, appuyée contre le mur à côté de lui. Cet homme est la parfaite image d'un grand-père pour moi. Vieux, fripé, un sourire à rassurer nos cœurs et plein d'anecdotes à nous faire pleurer de rire. Il a vu tant de choses passer.

Devant nous Lucas masse le chien de l'ancien de la tribu. Apparemment celui-ci refuse de s'alimenter depuis un moment, malgré tous les efforts de son propriétaire. Selon le vétérinaire ce n'est rien, le chien à ses « humeurs ». Comme son maître. Je ris doucement devant la tête du vieux Quil aux remarques de mon tuteur. Il faut dire que le grand-père est réputé pour son caractère bien tranché.

\- Des nouvelles ?

Il est inquiet, sa voix gratte ses cordes vocales. A-t-on prit le temps de l'informer sur la santé de son petit-fils ? Je me penche vers lui pour être sûre qu'il m'entend.

\- Ce matin Jacob a appelé. Il a dit à Billy que tout allait bien, sans plus de détail. Les vampires auraient abandonné la chasse de Nessie, mais ils préfèrent rester prudents.

\- Je comprends. As-tu pu parler à Seth ?

\- Oui, quelques minutes…

L'évoquer me fait moins de mal que d'habitude. Le regard des deux Indiens est serein, comme s'ils savaient que la situation va s'arranger. Je dois leur faire confiance. Après tout ils ont plus d'expérience que moi dans le domaine. Et puis, ils ne me jugent pas, me laissant à mon silence pendant qu'ils se chicanent pour des broutilles.

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois. Il n'y a rien à part la vieille palissade qui sépare la maison des Ateara de celle de leur voisin. Je dois rêver. J'ai pourtant la nette impression d'être suivie depuis que nous avons quitté Forks. C'est certainement la fatigue qui me rend paranoïaque…

\- Bon on va y aller, Alma nous attend.

Je me lève m'apprêtant à suivre Lucas, mais la main étonnamment vigoureuse du vieux Quil me retient. Je me tourne vers lui, observant son visage ridé et les deux billes noires qui me fixent.

Sa main touche mon bracelet le détaillant, ses doigts glissant sur le tissage de perles et de fils.

\- C'est un bel ouvrage. Il a bien réussi à faire ressortir vos deux personnalités.

\- Oui. Il me rappelle tous les jours ce que nous avons construit.

\- Prends soin de toi Isleen, car en le faisant tu prendras soin de lui.

\- Merci pour vos conseils et faites attention à vous.

Je le quitte en courant légèrement pour rattraper mon tuteur. Ce dernier m'attend devant la boutique familiale en pleine discussion avec la mère de Quil. Celle-ci semble fatiguée et aussi inquiète que chacun d'entre nous. Je me demande ce qu'elle sait de la réalité. Combien de Quileute savent que les vampires et les loups ne sont pas seulement des légendes ?

\- Rassure-moi, il ne t'a pas draguée ?

\- Les vieux ce n'est pas trop mon truc…

Lucas part dans un grand fou rire qui secoue la voiture. Je m'étonne moi-même de mon semblant de bonne humeur. Cette journée me semble un peu moins terne que les jours qui l'ont précédé. Je grimpe dans la Chevrolet lorsque quelques gouttes commencent à tomber sur le pare-brise. La voiture parcoure la route, tranchant l'ondée. Il y a au moins une chose qui ne change pas ici.

Par habitude je regarde le paysage défiler dans le rétroviseur.

Je retiens mon cri de justesse. Joham ne peut pas être derrière nous. Je me retourne vivement sous l'œil intrigué de mon tuteur. Il n'y a personne. La route est vide. Ce n'est qu'un rêve… Je tente de calmer mes sens en alerte. Il n'a aucune raison d'être ici. Tout va bien.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui… J'ai cru voir une connaissance qui n'a rien à faire là.

Une connaissance dont je me serais bien passée.

**I&amp;S**

Je fixe mon téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes sans arriver à me décider. Dois-je appeler Sam ou non ? D'un côté mon esprit rationnel voudrait que je me sois assoupie une microseconde et que j'ai rêvé. Mon instinct, à l'inverse me persuade que le vampire était vraiment là. Et même si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas comment les loups ne pourraient pas être au courant… Un vampire dans la réserve…

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Peut-être devrais-je en parler avec Lucas ou Billy. Après-tout ils font partie du conseil… C'est certainement la meilleure des solutions, surtout qu'ils sont tous les deux réunis en bas avec Sue.

Ils ont l'air inquiet, alors que pendant le dîner rien ne transparaissait. J'ai mangé plus que d'habitude sous le sourire d'Alma. Je n'ai pas repris du hachis, mais j'ai au moins fini mon assiette. Lucas a fait la conversation tout le long, parlant de ses clients et surtout du vieux Quil. J'ai d'ailleurs appris avec surprise qu'il s'agissait du père d'Alma. Une pensée germe dans ma tête. Quil est un loup grâce à son grand-père. Le père d'Alma donc. Et Seth l'a obtenu du côté de son père et de sa mère. Alma et Lucas portent donc le gêne lupin. S'ils avaient eu un enfant serait-il un loup parcourant la forêt ?

Lucas lève les yeux vers moi. Je joue avec mes doigts pas vraiment à l'aise. Alma et Charlie font la vaisselle dans la cuisine. C'est certainement le meilleur moment pour parler…

\- Tu veux nous dire quelque chose Isleen ?

\- Oui… Je… Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais j'ai cru voir un… le… vampire…

\- L'homme ou une des femmes…

Je regarde Lucas avec surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'il en connaissait autant. Il n'a rien laissé paraître. Et moi qui ai tout gardé pour moi, les cauchemars et mes angoisses. Je ne sais pas si en parler m'aurait soulagée, mais ça aurait changé certaines choses.

\- Je fais partit du Conseil, Isleen… Alors qui as-tu vu ?

\- J'ai cru voir Joham.

Dans le silence leurs yeux ne me quittent pas. Lisent-ils l'inquiétude dans les miens, la peur d'avoir raison ? Si jamais Joham est vraiment là c'est que les Cullen se sont trompés sur toute la ligne…

\- Je vais appeler Sam, décide Billy.

Je referme mes bras autour de moi. J'ai peur. Lucas doit comprendre mon geste car il m'entraîne dans une étreinte solide.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien arriver.

J'aimerais le croire, mais le cours de ma vie coule près de la malchance et je ne doute pas qu'ils se rencontreront de nouveaux.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine. Chapitre tristounet qui j'espère vous aura comme même plu. A la semaine prochaine !


	25. Chapter 25

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Nous voilà au chapitre 24. Déjà ! C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point il est long d'écrire et rapide de publier… Bon cette histoire n'est pas finie, mais quand même ça fait bizarre.

Petit chapitre (enfin quand même dix pages Word), pas forcément très joyeux non plus, même si je pense que la fin va en soulager certaines… Mais ne vous en faites pas, comme je le répète régulièrement, ceci n'est pas un drame ! J'aime pas spécialement les histoires qui finissent mal et donc je n'en écrits pas. Que voulez-vous, je suis de nature optimiste !

Bon j'arrête mon blabla ici en espérant que cette nouvelle partie de Dawn vous plaira toujours autant !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Dorisse :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ce n'est pas toujours évident de transmettre les émotions de son personnage à ses lecteurs. Il y a du vécu et des extrapolations, mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans le trop… Et tu as raison, ce genre de péripétie, même sans action est aussi là pour maintenir un certain rythme dans l'histoire. Faudrait pas que mes lecteurs s'ennuient quand même ! Encore merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !

**Zipi :** Coucou ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de commentaire de ta part, je me suis dit « Ca y est, Zipi est en grève ». Mais non ! Ouf ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, personnellement si je devais conseiller Isleen je lui dirais de s'intéresser à d'autre personne que Seth ou la meute. MAIS Isleen n'est pas ce genre de personne et généralement quand on lui conseille de s'ouvrir aux autres elle le prend presque de travers. Donc ça ne va pas être simple. Toujours en colère contre Seth ? C'est vrai qu'il lui fait des reproches, mais au fond c'est aussi dure pour lui que pour elle. Il souffre tout autant. Et la savoir qui dépérit parce qu'il n'est pas là, ce n'est pas évident à gérer. Battre un record ? Peut-être bien lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bises !

**Disclamer : **L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Sthéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Cyclone**

Chaque matin, à la même heure, lorsque la nuit laisse place à l'aube, je me demande si le vent a tourné. Si le sort me sera de nouveau favorable. Car inlassablement il souffle, poussant mes pensées vers l'obscurité. Je résiste de toutes mes forces, mais cela reste insuffisant. Je plie régulièrement sous son poids, malgré les personnes qui m'entourent. Une ombre solitaire sur la face cachée de la lune. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'apesanteur ici, chacun de mes pas est plus lourd que le précédent. Je porte les jours qui passent comme un boulet.

Arriverai-je un jour dans l'œil du cyclone ?

Il semble pourtant que le repos ne soit pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Une nouvelle journée à tenter l'impossible pour continuer à vivre normalement. Lorsque je suis auprès de mes proches les choses sont moins dures, mais j'ai dû retourner à l'école. Faire comme si tout était normal. Me cacher derrière un sourire faux, même si dans le miroir mes yeux pleurent de douleur.

Seth n'est toujours pas rentré.

Et je reste prisonnière de mes propres envies. Mes rêves sont mon pire ennemi, toujours à me montrer nos instants chéris, amplifiant le manque. Et puis, ils se transforment invariablement en cauchemars. La peur irrationnelle que Seth me laisse définitivement, qu'il meurt, que nos vies soient séparées à jamais.

J'essaye de ne pas me laisser emporter par ces idées noires, tant elles sont improbables. Seth ne me quittera pas de manière définitive. Mais l'hypothèse qu'il meurt au combat me hante. Sa disparition est la seule raison d'une possible séparation. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Seth a déjà été plus en danger qu'il ne l'est actuellement et il a survécu. Il n'est pas seul, Jacob et Leah ne lui laisseront rien arriver.

Je rêve de partir le chercher, rien que pour le voir au détour d'une rue. Mais ce n'est qu'une envie irréalisable. Je ne sais même pas où ils peuvent être. L'Alaska est un état immense. Je reste donc à la réserve, perdue sans mon soleil pour me repérer, mon imagination me jouant des tours.

Nous ne savons toujours pas avec exactitude si j'ai réellement vu Joham. Sam et sa meute ont doublé les rondes, mais ils n'ont pas trouvé une seule trace prouvant mes allégations. Je me sens un peu nulle d'avoir ainsi paniqué. La fatigue m'a certainement joué un tour et je me mords les doigts des conséquences.

D'une part je reste terrifiée d'avoir eu raison et d'une autre je m'en veux de les obliger à roder des heures dans la forêt pour ce qui est certainement une hallucination. C'est un cercle vicieux dont je n'arrive pas à sortir. Je n'ai plus les idées claires, ce qui rend impossible la distinction entre le vrai et le faux. Je n'ai plus confiance en moi, mes songes et mes inquiétudes prenant trop de place dans ma vision de la réalité.

Dehors la pluie dégringole du toit à grande vitesse. Des cascades de gouttes gelées coulent entre les tuiles plates dans une musique abrupte et répétitive. Elles parcourent un si long chemin des nuages noirs à la terre rousse. Une chute vertigineuse avant de se disperser en des milliers d'éclats sur le sol. Leur vie est simple et leur chemin tracé.

Ce chant m'endort plus qu'il ne me réveille. Je l'imagine comme un voile me protégeant de l'extérieur, même si cela signifie se replier sur moi-même de nouveau. J'aime le bruit de la pluie et l'odeur de la nature mouillée. Ça a quelque chose de réconfortant.

Un faisceau lumineux éblouit nos yeux, illuminant nos cahiers gribouillés de formules de mathématiques. L'orage raisonne dans la classe nous faisant sursauter à chaque éclair. Seul notre professeur, plongé dans les dérivées, prolonge sans interruption son monologue. Je reprends le fil de mes notes, espérant rester éveillée jusqu'à la pause. Je me suis déjà prise une remarque hier.

Peine perdue.

La sonnerie résonne enfin. Je sors avec mon baladeur pour respirer l'air électrique. Dehors les vagues projettent de l'écume jusqu'à mes pieds. Je dois faire partie des rares fous qui préfèrent subir le mauvais temps que de rester dans le brouhaha à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Il fait si sombre qu'il est impossible de distinguer la frontière entre l'océan et le ciel. Un éclair de plus déchire la toile noire au-dessus de nos têtes.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas l'eau qui se déchaîne. C'est si beau de voir la nature s'animer ainsi. Seattle est beaucoup plus calme. Il y a parfois des tempêtes et quelques inondations, mais la ville est protégée. Ici on est aux premières loges du spectacle.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant un rocher bouger sous l'impact des vagues. Je frémis. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Un nouveau flash de lumière illumine le parking et je le vois. Et cette fois je suis certaine que ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui me joue des tours.

Joham est à l'autre bout du parking. Droit et souriant, ne me quittant pas du regard. Il ne bouge pas, comme une statue de marbre.

Tremblante, je cherche mon portable sans le quitter des yeux. Pourquoi me poursuit-il comme ça ? Est-ce de la malchance ? Ou bien que je suis une personne en lien directe avec les loups sans pour autant être protégée actuellement ?

Le téléphone sonne dans le vide. Allez réponds… J'ai l'impression que tout se passe au ralenti. Cette ombre figée à cinquante mètres de moi, les bips dans mon oreille et les Indiens autour de moi qui ne réagissent pas. Je tremble de plus en plus. La crise me parait inévitable vue la situation.

\- Allô ?

\- Il est là Sam. Juste devant moi.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas. Tu es certaine que c'est lui ? Isleen ?

Je ne l'entends plus. Mon bras n'a pas la force de résister aux secousses qui me parcourent. La crise est plus forte que d'habitude, peut-être à cause de l'espacement depuis la dernière… Mes jambes lâchent. Effondrée au sol je ne vois que le ciel noir autour de moi. Des cris retentissent. Certainement les miens. J'ai mal tant mes muscles sont tendus. Ils se déchirent, crissent sous la douleur. J'ai l'impression que de l'acide me ronge les nerfs.

J'aimerais ne plus avoir conscience de mon corps, oublier la sensation qui me brûle. Ne pas voir les ténèbres qui m'engloutissent peu à peu. Un rideau noir me tombe sur les yeux. Je ne vois plus rien. Le mal n'en devient que plus grand.

Il n'y a plus d'air autour de moi. Je tombe. C'est la fin.

**I&amp;S**

\- Elle est en train de se réveiller. Le pire est passé, mais nous avons frôlé l'irrémédiable.

\- Va-t-il y avoir des conséquences ?

\- Son métabolisme s'est étonnamment remis, plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Il reste des stigmates de la crise, mais rien de définitivement alarmant.

Quelque chose me gêne dans le fond de la gorge. La sensation n'est pas inédite, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Dans les brumes de mon esprit j'entends les voix qui m'entourent sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elles disent. Il y a du bruit dans la pièce. J'ai envie de prendre une grande goulée d'air, mais je m'étouffe.

J'ouvre les yeux vivement. Mes rétines sont brûlées par la lumière, ce qui amplifie ma panique. Je ne sais pas où je suis et je ne respire pas, je ne respire pas !

\- Calmez-vous Isleen, je suis le docteur Sullivan. Vous avez été intubée, c'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas respirer normalement.

Sa main sur mon épaule me force à me recoucher. Les liens commencent à se faire dans ma tête. La crise, le noir et mon réveil à l'hôpital. Mes yeux me renvoient des images floues. Des machines installées à ma gauche, la perfusion dans mon bras, mon corps amorphe sous la couverture bleue. Installés au pied du lit Lucas et Alma ont l'air défait. Ils ont d'immenses cernes sous les yeux et leurs visages sont tirés. Qu'est-ce que je leur ai infligé ?

\- Isleen ? m'appelle le médecin. Regardez–moi.

Je tourne difficilement la tête vers lui. Il m'éblouit avec la lumière, testant mes réflexes et le fonctionnement de mon cerveau. Ses questions m'ennuient surtout que je ne peux pas y répondre oralement. A l'aide d'une infirmière il passe ensuite en revue toutes mes articulations, tâtant mes muscles. Je suis une poupée de chiffon entre ses doigts.

Mes yeux sont sur mes tuteurs. J'aimerais les rassurer, leur garantir que tout ira bien, mais ils ne seraient pas dupes. C'est la deuxième fois que je finis à l'hôpital en six mois. C'est plutôt un beau score pour moi, généralement c'était plutôt une fois tous les deux mois. Mais je ne peux pas me réjouir. Pas quand je ne sens plus mon corps à cause des anesthésiants, quand ma respiration dépend d'un tube dans ma gorge, quand je vois leurs mines sombres m'observer.

Je suis fatiguée. Ma main se tend pourtant vers eux. J'ai besoin de sentir un peu de chaleur humaine. Alma se saisit de ma paume, s'installant sur le matelas. Ses doigts serrent les miens. Lucas se perche au-dessus de moi, caressant doucement mes cheveux. Je me sens mieux grâce à leur présence.

Le tube m'est retiré quelques minutes plus tard. J'avale goulûment le verre d'eau qu'Alma me tend. Ma gorge est sèche comme si nous sortions du désert. Posée contre l'oreiller je regarde le médecin me tourner autour, écrivant dans mon dossier mes constantes. Ma bouche est emplie de questions, mais tant qu'il sera là aucun mot ne franchira ma bouche.

\- Bien, je vais vous laissez. Appelez l'infirmière si vous remarquez quelque chose d'anormal : saignement, étourdissements, discours incohérents…

\- Oui, encore merci.

Il sort enfin. Alma le suit pour acheter quelque chose à manger. Il est presque vingt et une heure, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Ce qui n'empêche pas mes membres d'être dans une profonde torpeur.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non…

Ma voix est rauque et ces quelques mots me déclenchent une profonde quinte de toux. Je soupire. Comment vais-je arriver à obtenir des réponses si je ne peux même pas interroger Lucas ?

\- Prends ton temps. Tu arrives à parler, c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Combien de temps…

\- Tu as eu ta crise il y a trois jours. Nous sommes vendredi soir. Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir dimanche. Si tu te remets bien.

\- Et le vampire ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler…

\- Si !

Je lui attrape la main le forçant à me regarder. Je vois bien qu'il veut éviter le sujet, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire. J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Les loups n'ont pas réussi à l'attraper. La mer est sa meilleure alliée pour leur échapper…

Ses yeux me fixent, mais je sens qu'ils y a quelque chose qu'ils ne me disent pas. Alma revient et je remarque sa tension alors que Lucas semble réfléchir aux mots qu'il choisit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

\- Il a tué quelqu'un. Une élève de la réserve. Elle était sur la plage. On a retrouvé son corps ce matin flottant dans le port.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Il y a des traces qui ne mentent pas.

Mais comment... Pourquoi... C'est insensé...

Il me prend tout doucement dans ses bras. Je tente d'en faire de même, malgré le manque de force. Enlacés nous ne disons plus rien. Ils ont perdus l'un des leurs. Je me demande de qui il s'agit. Est-ce que je l'ai déjà rencontrée ? Comment a-t-elle put croiser la route du vampire ? Et sa famille ? Peut-être se venge-t-il de la perte de sa fille…

Toujours est-il qu'une jeune fille est morte. Que le monde a perdu une nouvelle vie. Comment les choses ont-elles pu empirer ainsi ? Ça aurait pu être moi. Il aurait presque été plus normal que ça soit moi. Elle n'avait certainement aucun lien avec le monde surnaturel que je découvre. Et pourtant c'est elle qu'on a retrouvée décédée.

\- Tu trembles…

\- Ça aurait pu être moi.

\- Chut… Ne dis pas ça…

\- C'est moi qu'il regardait. Moi qu'il cherchait. C'est la quatrième fois que je leur échappe… Ce n'est pas normal !

\- Isleen, un vampire tue des humains régulièrement. Nous sommes protégés généralement. Mais comme tout parent je suis heureux que ça ne soit pas ma fille qui ait disparu.

Il peut dire ce qu'il veut. Je sais que le chassé-croisé entre le vampire et moi ne fait que commencer.

** I&amp;S**

Je pose mon sac sur la chaise de Quil le plus lentement possible. J'ai encore les muscles traumatisés, malgré les antidouleurs. Sortir de l'hôpital a pourtant été une libération, même si depuis, Sue me tourne autour pour veiller que tout va bien. Mes tuteurs sont aux petits soins, encore plus que d'habitude, comme si j'allais me briser au moindre coup de vent. C'est peut-être l'impression que je donne. Après tout, j'ai un traitement de choc : antidouleurs, compléments alimentaires, prises de sangs régulières… Retour à la case départ.

Revenir en classe est encore plus pénible que d'habitude. Les regards sont lourds. La plupart des étudiants ont vu mon corps se tordre sur le parking et l'ambulance m'emmener à l'hôpital de Forks. Ce qui est déjà plus que la normalité pour eux. Mais le pire est la tristesse qui habille chaque visage que je croise. La douleur dans leur corps. Ils sont raides et pâles. Comme si c'était eux qui étaient morts.

Je suis restée un long moment devant la photo de Susan. A ses pieds se trouvent des multiples présents et messages destinés à la disparue. Comment cela a-t-il pu lui arriver ? L'image date de l'année dernière. Ses cheveux sont noués dans une tresse qui part du haut de son crâne pour finir en cascade sur son épaule, entourant son visage. Elle a un sourire doux que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je la connaissais. Et maintenant c'est trop tard.

L'amie de Seth est décédée sous les dents de Joham. Sa vie a pris fin alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans. Trop jeune pour disparaître ainsi, surtout que rien ne le laissait présager. Je me demande s'il s'agit vraiment d'une coïncidence. Les amis humains des meutes sont très rares, voire inexistants. Seul Seth et Colin semblent avoir gardé un lien avec leurs anciennes connaissances. Que pensera-t-il quand il saura pour elle ? Je ne suis même pas auprès de lui pour partager sa peine. Non, je reste là, à ressasser sans fin les événements.

Je reste persuadée que la première cible du vampire c'était moi et qu'en échouant à m'atteindre il a dû se rabattre sur elle. Selon ses amies, elle était partie s'aérer au bord de l'eau malgré le déluge. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit aujourd'hui ? Qu'elle ait bravé la tempête pour se retrouver face à un prédateur beaucoup plus dangereux ?

On dirait que pour une fois ma maladie m'a sauvé la vie.

Je me sens coupable d'être encore là alors que j'ai plus de raisons qu'elle de mourir. Cette pensée me glace, même si j'y suis habituée à présent. C'est ma photo qui devrait être exposée dans ce couloir et mon corps à la morgue. Pas le sien.

Le professeur nous rappelle à l'ordre, sans réelle volonté. Comme la plupart des élèves j'ai décroché du cours d'histoire pour réfléchir à notre camarade disparue. Cinq jours qu'elle n'existe plus. Je pensais même que les cours seraient suspendus… Mais la vie continue.

La police de Forks a interrogé tous les témoins et les connaissances de Susan. Bien sûr ils n'ont aucune piste probante. La plage est donc fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à regarder l'extrémité du parking sans penser au drame qui s'est produit. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui a pu se passer avant qu'elle meurt. A-t-il joué avec elle ? Fait souffrir avant de se nourrir de son sang ?

Je ne me sens pas bien. Heureusement grâce à ma crise j'ai échappé à l'interrogatoire de Charlie Swan et de ses collègues. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais su mentir correctement.

L'orage tonne encore. J'ai cru que nous allions nous envoler ce matin en sortant de la maison tant le vent est fort. Les éclairs déchirent le ciel. Le parking a subi une inondation pendant la nuit, le rendant en partie impraticable. Pourtant nous sommes tous là à faire semblant d'écouter notre enseignant.

Un coup à la porte nous fait tous sursauter. La secrétaire du principal ouvre la porte en s'excusant de nous déranger.

\- Vous rentrez tous chez vous, nous sommes en alerte à cause de la tempête. Les cars vont arriver d'ici une demi-heure. Nous avons contacté vos parents. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de véhicules, vous descendez directement dans le gymnase où quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.

Mécaniquement nous rangeons tous nos affaires. La plupart des élèves de ma classe ont leurs permis et s'organisent pour partir directement. Je regrette la chaleur de la voiture de Jacob. Je vais devoir attendre que Lucas ou Alma puissent passer me prendre. Je sors la dernière de la classe, mon baladeur sur les oreilles pour m'enfermer dans ma bulle.

Le gymnase est plein d'enfants qui attendent leurs parents. Je signale à la secrétaire ma présence avant de m'installer à l'écart dans les gradins. Il fait froid et l'ambiance est morose. Je voudrais être dans mon lit. J'espère que Lucas n'est pas loin, mais le connaissant il doit aider les habitants proches des côtes à calfeutrer leurs maisons avant de les emmener à l'abri dans leurs familles. La précédente tempête a laissé trop de traces à la réserve pour oublier.

Mes yeux se ferment. Au-dessus de nos têtes le toit résonne sous les assauts de la foudre. Ça n'a rien de bien rassurant. J'espère vraiment que le bâtiment va résister. Je tente de prendre mon mal en patience, mais plus le temps passe, plus je me demande si je ne vais pas être la dernière. Je vois enfin la secrétaire me faire signe de venir.

Je me dépêche de fermer mon manteau pour aller affronter l'orage. Le professeur de sport m'ouvre la porte. C'est encore pire que le bruit le laissait imaginer. Le parking est vide, mais une grande quantité d'eau se rapproche des murs de l'école. Le vent a décroché quelques morceaux de tôle les faisant voler au milieu des branchages. Un éclair m'éblouit.

Pourtant je reste figée entre deux vents, la bouche ouverte.

Je ne reconnais pas cette voiture, mais je sais sans nul doute à qui elle appartient et ce que cela laisse sous-entendre. La porte côté passager s'ouvre et je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite effaçant tout ce qui m'entoure.

Seth est rentré.

Mes yeux ne semblent pas vouloir s'habituer à cette image. Ils papillonnent tentant de déterminer si c'est un rêve. C'est bien sa peau brune qui me parait si douce et chaude. Le même corps que dans mes souvenirs brouillés… Son sourire qui écarte l'obscurité dans mon cœur. Me suis-je endormie sans m'en rendre compte ? La chute pourrait être terrible tant j'ai envie d'y croire.

Pourtant c'est sa main qui se tend vers moi. Elle semble si réelle, comme la pluie qui me trempe. Puis-je la toucher ? Laisser mes doigts courir auprès d'elle sans avoir peur qu'elle s'efface ? Est-ce enfin la fin de cette solitude qui me brise ?

Mon esprit tourne sans cesse. Je n'arrive pas à prendre de décision.

D'un coup je sens sa chaleur sur moi et le lien qui se resserre. Si fort que j'en tremble. En un mouvement rapide il me tire dans la voiture et réussit à refermer la porte derrière moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai tellement espéré ce moment, tellement rêvé…

Ses orbes noirs sont plongés dans les miennes. Mon cœur tambourine enfin au même rythme que le sien. Et le lien revient, encore plus fort qu'avant. C'est comme si le voile devant mes yeux se levait enfin, laissant les couleurs et les odeurs reprendre leurs droits. Ma cage grise se casse autour de moi pour me laisser de nouveau libre.

Tout mon corps est enfin en accord : je l'aime.

Je me jette dans ses bras, malgré l'espace réduit. Je me heurte à lui à m'en faire mal. Peu importe. Je suis de nouveau entière. Notre long mois de séparation disparaît. De ses baisers sur ma peau il absorbe le manque et la douleur. Tant pis s'il me sert à m'en faire craquer les os, nous sommes enfin réunis. J'ignore si je dois pleurer ou rire, j'ai envie des deux. Je l'approche au plus près de moi, si bien que le plus mince des courants d'air ne pourraient nous séparer.

Nos corps retrouvent rapidement les gestes intimes qui nous font vibrer. Mes doigts frôlent sans vraiment y croire sa nuque. Sa main me caresse les cheveux pendant que sa sœur me frôle le bas du dos. Je me laisse emporter par le courant, incapable de résister. Mes yeux le dévorent. Je les retrouve enfin ce doux sourire, le tumulte incontrôlable des émotions et nos cœurs chantant ensemble.

\- Je t'aime.

Mon front se pose sur le sien. C'est si fort. Notre lien s'épaissit, redevenant à sa taille originelle, se solidifiant encore plus. A chaque seconde je me rends compte à quel point le gouffre qui nous séparait était profond et en même temps minime par rapport à ce qui nous unit.

Il ferme ses yeux, sa main sur ma nuque se faisant plus présente. Les miens se sont clos dès que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Nous restons un long moment ainsi. Puis je ne peux résister. Ma bouche caressant la sienne. C'est doux, timide. Comme si c'était la première fois. Il devient insistant refermant son emprise. Le baiser est exigeant, pour se marquer, pour montrer que nous sommes ensemble.

Un klaxon retentit derrière nous. Je regarde rapidement à l'arrière pour voir qu'une file de voitures attend pour récupérer les enfants. Je souris. Perdus dans notre monde nous n'avons rien vu.

\- Il va falloir trouver un endroit plus adapté qu'une voiture…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je peux faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination s'il s'agit de pouvoir t'embrasser.

Je rougis, mais je suis si bien avec lui que je ne laisse pas la gêne tout gâcher. Nos gestes sont emprunts de douceur, mais ils reviennent vite. J'aimerais oublier la douleur de notre séparation, mais la plaie est toujours là.

Ma main vient se loger sur sa cuisse. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le toucher pendant un long moment. Sa chaleur me fait du bien alors que je reprends mon souffle. La tempête de sentiments que son retour a déclenché me renverse. Mes yeux se ferment alors que je tente de ralentir les battements de mon cœur affolé. C'est un peu trop d'un coup pour mon corps fatigué.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, j'avais oublié combien ça pouvait être fort.

Ses doigts se serrent sur les miens. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussis à vivre sans. C'est tellement plus fort que dans mon souvenir.

\- Je sais.

Non, il ne sait pas. Il ignore combien je l'ai pleuré, la peur qui m'a habité tout le temps de notre séparation, le manque qui m'habite encore. J'ai ressenti chaque pas qui m'a éloigné de toi. Quand tu es partie, tu as manqué à chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle douleur. Je me suis totalement mise à nu devant toi. Pour nous. Tu détiens mon destin entre tes mains.

\- Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?

\- Ce matin, j'ai pris la voiture d'Edward pour rentrer à la maison. Lucas était en train d'appeler pour savoir si maman pouvait passer te prendre.

\- Et tu as sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Bien sûr. Tu m'as tant manqué…

\- A moi aussi.

\- Je sais. Je croyais d'ailleurs que tu devais prendre soin de toi.

Il me jette un regard en coin pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas dupe. Je sais que j'ai maigri et que je parais en moins bonne santé qu'à son départ. Mais j'ai tenté de continuer à vivre sans lui.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Et puis je sors de l'hôpital…

\- Ce n'est pas un argument recevable ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu ne maîtrises pas ta maladie, mais la situation serait moins grave si tu n'étais pas déjà à bout de force !

\- Tu n'en sais rien…

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute alors qu'on vient de se retrouver ? C'est toi qui es partie et c'est moi qui ai dû affronter les conséquences. Dont un vampire ! Je n'y peux rien !

\- Tu es injuste… Moi aussi j'ai souffert de notre séparation et ce n'était pas mon choix. Quant à Joham…

Ses mains se serrèrent à en blanchir autour du volant. Je crois qu'on se laisse un peu emporter tous les deux. Nous devrions être simplement heureux de nous retrouver, mais tant de choses se sont passées. Mes rencontres avec Joham et la fin tragique qu'elles ont eues.

\- Seth, tu n'y es pour rien…

\- Si. Le pire c'est que lorsque j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu une attaque à l'école j'ai été soulagé de savoir que c'était Susan et pas toi. C'est horrible, elle était mon amie depuis la maternelle et j'étais heureux… Comment j'ai pu penser ça...

\- Chut… Seth tu n'as pas en t'en vouloir… Moi aussi, j'ai égoïstement pensé qu'il fallait mieux que ça soit elle que moi. Mais aucun de nous deux n'est coupable. C'est Joham qui l'a tuée, pas nous.

Il se gare sur le bord de la route tant il tremble. Ses yeux se tournent vers moi, emplis de larmes. Je le prends contre moi, pour le rassurer. Nous ne sommes pas de mauvaises personnes, je pense que n'importe qui dans notre situation auraient réagi de la même façon. Ils nous arrivent simplement d'horribles choses.

Sa tête sur mes genoux il pleure la perte de son amie, sa peur de ne plus me revoir, la rage de ne pas l'avoir sauvée.

J'aimerais absorber son malheur. Qu'il puisse puiser dans mes forces pour se relever. Comme il le fait avec moi.

Oui, faites que je puisse le protéger…

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine ! Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez ! A la semaine prochaine !


	26. Chapter 26

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Bon comme je l'avais dit dans le précédent chapitre il semblerait que 2015 soit sous le signe des post en retard… Je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'ai cédé la semaine dernière à la fatigue, au découragement, au manque de motivation et à la satanée page blanche… Si bien que je n'ai pas eu la force de poster quoi que ce soit. J'aimerais croire que c'est seulement à cause de mon état grippal mais honnêtement je crois que j'ai besoin de me souvenir pourquoi j'aime autant écrire.

Cependant, pas de panique ! Le plus dur pour cette histoire est fait, il faut juste que je me motive à poster régulièrement (je sais on croit que ce n'est rien, mais ça prend beaucoup de temps pour vous donner quelque chose de pas trop mal entre les réécritures, les bêtas et le reste). Cette histoire sera finie !

Voilà voilà ! Je me permets de vous livrer mes états d'âmes entre anonymes du web !

Le chapitre qui suit n'est pas très long, pas très gai non plus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

A bientôt !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Zipi :** Salut ! Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente que ton humeur colle à l'obscurité du chapitre précédent. J'espère surtout que ça s'est amélioré ! Comme tu as pu le lire ce n'est pas la super joie de mon côté non plus… Et ce que je publie tombe pile (pourtant je l'ai écrit il y a un certain temps, comme quoi !).

Je suis désolée que leurs retrouvailles ne te conviennent pas. Je peux comprendre tes remarques, en fait j'aurai aimait les avoir au moment de l'écriture pour me faire progresser lol ! Donc oui, ce n'est ni chaleureux, ni vraiment fun. Un peu à l'inverse de ce que j'avais écrit pour la première version. Mais en réfléchissant, je me suis dit qu'à leur place j'aurai du mal à être complétement joyeux. Ils ont trop souffert de leur séparation (un mois quand même, sans aucune nouvelle ou échange, c'est long) pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Il faut qu'ils se ré-apprivoisent, surtout que des événements tragiques les entourent. Je trouvais la première version trop mièvre, peut-être que celle-ci est trop froide… Je ne sais pas à vrai dire… Je les voulais maladroits, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas réussi. J'espère que tu préféras leur échange dans le suivant.

Mon pauvre Seth, ça pour être tourmenté il l'est ! Ma sœur serait fière de moi, elle qui me dit que mes héros sont toujours trop parfait, trop lisse… lol ! Mais en fait elle a raison, de lui donner des défauts et plus d'émotions le rend plus attachant.

Tu as peut-être raison question dialogue. Mais j'ai moi aussi ma question alors : est-ce un ressenti tous au long des chapitres, ou seulement sur les derniers ? Parce que c'est vrai que j'ai voulu renforcer le sentiment de solitude d'Isleen et que du coup elle échange beaucoup moins avec l'extérieur. Peut-être qu'encore une fois j'ai voulu trop en faire… Je vais essayer de faire plus attention dans mes prochains écrits !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me vexer ! Je peux au pire prendre du temps pour répondre, pour réfléchir, mais pas le prendre mal. Tes remarques sont constructives et même si ce n'est pas toujours évident d'entendre les critiques quand on a fait de son mieux, et bien justement on a fait de son mieux donc on n'a pas à mal le prendre ! C'est comme ça qu'on progresse ! Donc surtout n'hésite pas ! J'attends toujours tes commentaires avec impatience car ça me fait réfléchir. Tu n'en vois pas forcément le résultat tout de suite, parce que les chapitres sont déjà écrits et que je suis sur un autre projet, mais tu l'influence sans le savoir.

Pour ce qui est des histoires suivantes, je suis pour l'instant sur un Jared/Kim (même si je suis coincée !) (et oui je me souviens de tes revendications à ce sujet lol !), mais c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de chose à dire sur Quil et Claire. Je ne peux pas te promettre un temps pour le poster pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est pour moi un couple sensible. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse beaucoup sur ce que je veux dire sur eux et à la manière de le faire. C'est un duo intéressant par leur différence d'âge, mais justement c'est la difficulté ! J'essaierais c'est certain, mais je ne posterais rien si j'estime que la qualité n'est pas là.

J'espère que ce chapitre répondra un peu plus à tes attentes… A bientôt !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Après la tempête

J'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse faire beau un jour comme aujourd'hui. Dire qu'avant-hier nous nous sommes tous abrités le temps que la tempête passe… Pendant des heures le vent n'a eu cesse de claquer sur les murs et d'hurler au-dessus de nos têtes. La pluie a percé le toit de la maison de mes tuteurs, mais rien de grave heureusement. Par contre de nombreuses maisons près de la côte ont été inondées.

Le vent a effacé tous les nuages en une nuit, laissant les arbres déchiquetés et la terre vierge à nu. La plage est jonchée de déchets de toute sorte, allant de vêtements à de la tôle. Je me baisse pour ramasser un bout de bois détrempé pour le jeter dans le sac prévu à cet effet. Les cours sont annulés jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour qu'à la place nous puissions remettre en état la réserve. Chaque équipe dispose d'un certain terrain à nettoyer. Avec les garçons et les amis de Seth, nous avons écopé d'une jetée très abîmée. Enfin les loups et leurs capacités nous permettent d'avancer assez vite.

Seth n'est jamais loin de moi. Trois sur quatre de mes rencontres avec les vampires ont eu lieu à proximité de la mer. Il veille sur moi comme une mère poule sur son œuf. En temps normal je lui aurais demandé de me laisser un peu d'air. Mais c'est hors de question quand on sait qu'il a perdu son amie il y a moins d'une semaine. J'aurais même plutôt envie que l'on soit collés l'un à l'autre tout le temps. Cependant la présence des autres nous gêne. C'est difficile de montrer son bonheur dans de telles circonstances.

Nous sommes tous silencieux, effaçant les traces du cyclone qui nous est passé dessus. Tous ensemble. Je me sens un peu à part, j'ai une place dans leur communauté sans vraiment en faire partie intégrante. Tant de choses sont encore nouvelles pour moi dans leur manière de vivre. Comme être là à ramasser des déchets sur une plage.

Chacun est perdu dans ses pensées rendant l'atmosphère un peu pesante. Je sens les regards inquiets de Seth sur moi. Il m'a plusieurs fois demandé si j'allais bien, conseillé de me reposer. J'ai ignoré ses bonnes intentions en retenant mes remarques. Je sais qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet et qu'il a besoin de s'assurer que je suis en sécurité, mais je vais bien. Et son attitude peut m'agacer à force. Il a dû le sentir, car il n'a plus rien dit depuis une heure.

Je m'en veux un peu de ne pas le laisser me coucouner comme il le souhaite, mais ce n'est pas dans ma personnalité. Surtout que dans l'histoire il s'oublie complètement, comme d'habitude. Chose qu'il ne veut absolument pas entendre.

Je souffle un peu plus fort que les fois précédentes m'attirant son regard. Oui, j'ai mal au dos et aux jambes. Oui je suis fatiguée, mais tous les humains autour de nous le sont ! Je me laisse tomber dans le sable, les yeux plongés dans le ciel. Ça fait au moins quatre heures que nous arpentons la bande de sable pour la nettoyer.

Un paquet de biscuits secs au chocolat m'atterrit dessus. Seth évite mon regard, de peur certainement que je le rejette. Il n'a pas compris que je voudrais simplement qu'il pense un peu plus à lui. Je ne vois que son dos alors qu'il ramasse des morceaux de verres empêtrés dans un filet de pêche. Je me relève, ouvre le paquet pour lui tendre un gâteau. Il me dévisage un long moment avant de le saisir.

Je me colle à lui, ma main libre se glissant dans la sienne. J'ai toujours envie de le toucher, d'être contre son corps, même si je résiste pour ne pas étaler notre relation devant les autres. J'embrasse doucement sa joue pour me faire pardonner d'être si dure avec lui parfois. Son bras m'enlace pour me serrer contre lui. Je suis bien ici, malgré le malheur qui nous habite. Sa présence m'apaise et efface mon chagrin.

\- - Je suis désolée…

\- - Je sais.

Il ne dit rien de plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce soir aura lieu la cérémonie de commémoration pour Susan. Bien sûr je serai là pour accompagner Seth. C'est la première fois que je vais assister à ce genre d'événements. Enfin, il y avait bien eu le rassemblement pour Bree Tanner mais pour moi ce n'était qu'une inconnue. Ce soir la réserve pleurera un de ses enfants, sans savoir la vérité sur sa mort. Noyade après l'attaque d'un animal, voilà l'explication la plus rationnelle qu'a pu donner la police. C'est un poids de plus à porter pour ceux qui savent. Le secret. Garder pour nous la vérité malgré les visages imprégnés de douleur. Comment arrive-t-on à faire cela ?

Mes bras enlacés autour de lui, je le sers contre moi. C'est à moi d'être forte pour lui, et non l'inverse. Il n'est revenu qu'hier, mais déjà j'ai l'impression qu'il veut porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Comme si j'allais le laisser faire… Il est bien plus tendu qu'avant son départ et quand je le touche c'est comme si je sentais le loup prêt à bondir. Jacob m'a avertie que Seth était épuisé physiquement, mais aussi mentalement, et qu'il risquait donc d'être plus facilement irritable. Voir qu'il pourrait se transformer. Les yeux de l'alpha ne quittent pas le loup prêt à devoir le contrôler.

\- - Ça risque d'être éprouvant ce soir…

\- - Isleen, je ne vais pas ignorer l'enterrement de ma meilleure amie, même si je risque de craquer à tout moment.

\- - Non, mais tu dois te reposer. Vous n'êtes rentrés que hier. Tu dois dormir et te laisser du temps.

\- - Je préfère ne pas trop réfléchir. A chaque fois j'ai l'impression que je vais me transformer.

Je soupire, caressant les cheveux à la naissance de sa nuque. Je vois bien qu'il se débat avec ses émotions, mais le fait de ne pas prendre le temps de se poser ne va rien arranger au contraire. Je peux comprendre sa position, mais je sais aussi que cette ligne de conduite ne lui permettra pas de tenir très longtemps. Je dois trouver une solution pour lui offrir un refuge dans lequel il pourra se retrouver sans penser à tous ce qui nous entoure.

\- - Seth, si tu veux continuer à prendre soin de moi, il va falloir que tu t'occupes de toi d'abord.

\- - Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est toi qui me donnes la force d'avancer. Et puis, un seul de tes baisers suffit à tout effacer, la fatigue et la culpabilité.

\- - Je ne crois pas t'embrasser assez pour tout effacer…

\- - C'est une invitation ?

Sa bouche est tout près de mon oreille. Je tourne doucement ma tête vers lui, mes lèvres butinant les siennes. Sa réaction passionnée me surprend. D'un coup je me retrouve collée contre lui, sans savoir comment respirer. Nos chaires se caressent, se recherchent, se trouvent. Plaquées l'une contre l'autre nos bouches se font l'amour. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Ses mains encadrent mon visage l'attirant plus près de lui. Toujours. Puis c'est sa langue qui vient caresser mes lèvres, comme une demande de permission pour aller plus loin. Je le laisse faire, perdue dans des sensations qui me font trembler. Je m'agrippe à lui. C'est si doux et à la fois plein de désir. Nos langues s'amusent l'une avec l'autre cherchant à déclencher des frissons dans nos corps.

Ce n'est que le manque d'air qui nous force à nous séparer une minute. Je suis essoufflée et tremblante. Mon front contre le sien nous tentons de reprendre pied. La première chose qui revient est la chaleur entre nos corps, la sérénité du moment. Puis les sifflements qui nous entourent et qui me rappellent que tous ont pu observer notre échange passionné, ce que je voulais justement éviter.

\- - Merci, murmure-t-il. Merci.

I&amp;S

Le vent fait chanter les feuilles au-dessus de nos têtes. Les yeux fermés je tente d'oublier ce qui m'entoure pour aspirer les quelques rayons de soleil qui brillent. Autour de moi une foule de Quileute s'est réunie pour dire adieu à un de leur enfant. Toute la réserve est là, des plus vieux aux plus jeunes, entassés les uns contre les autres derrière les parents de Susan. Sa mère tremble, les bras entourant comme un bébé l'urne funéraire qui contient les cendres de sa fille.

Nous sommes au premier rang, du fait de l'amitié profonde que Seth partageait avec Susan. Entourée par lui et Colin, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer sous le chagrin alors que je la connaissais à peine. En fait, je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs d'elle, hormis notre soirée au cinéma. Mais je sais qu'elle a été une bonne amie, une fille aimée… Et aujourd'hui que reste-t-il d'elle ? Un tas de poussière qui va retourner à la mer.

Les yeux de Seth luisent de larmes contenues, son corps tendu contre le mien, il se retient de craquer. Sa main broie mes doigts à m'en faire mal, mais je ne dis rien. Si c'est le prix à payer pour qu'il dise adieu à Susan sans perdre le contrôle de ses émotions alors je peux supporter la douleur. J'aimerais faire mieux, aspirer sa souffrance pour le libérer de sa culpabilité et de sa peine. C'est bien sûr impossible, alors je ne peux que rester à ses côtés en espérant alléger son chagrin.

Je sursaute en sentant Seth me tirer vers l'avant. Nous rejoignons la file d'Indiens qui font la queue pour disperser une partie des cendres dans l'océan. Seth et Colin passent devant moi murmurant des mots plein de regrets et de pardons avant de laisser échapper la poussière dans le vent.

C'est à mon tour… Je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je suis presque certaine que des dizaines de personnes connaissaient mieux Susan que moi et pourtant je suis celle qui recueille aux creux de ses mains une partie d'elle. Les regards des Quileute me suivent alors que je leur tourne le dos. Que suis-je censée lui dire ? Pardon pour ne pas avoir succombé à ta place ? Merci d'avoir détourné le vampire de moi ? Tout me parait si futile à présent. Elle est morte et moi je respire encore. L'inverse aurait été plus logique.

Je reste un long moment silencieuse sans faire attention aux regards posés sur moi. J'aimerais lui rendre justice, mais aucun des mots qui me viennent ne sont à la hauteur de mes sentiments. Quelques larmes tombent sur les cendres dans ma main, je referme mes doigts dessus avant de les embrasser.

Puis mon bras se lève alors que j'ouvre ma paume pour laisser la poussière s'envoler vers les cieux. Adieu Susan… Je ferme les yeux sans essuyer mes larmes alors qu'un chant s'échappe dans un murmure de mes lèvres :

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That said a wretch like me,_

_I once was lost, but now, I'm found,_

_Was blind, but now I see…_

J'ai la gorge tellement nouée que je ne peux pas continuer plus. Merci Susan, pour avoir sauvé une vie aussi misérable que la mienne. Pour m'offrir l'opportunité de trouver la force d'avancer. J'étais étouffée dans le noir, mais je te promets que ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Je vais tout faire pour profiter de cette chance que tu m'as offerte.

Je sens de l'eau couler de mes yeux. Oui, pleurer est peut-être la seule véritable reconnaissance que je peux lui offrir pour le moment. Je suis tellement envahie par le chagrin des personnes qui m'entourent… Par celui de Seth qui n'arrive plus à le contenir.

Ses larmes s'échappent de ses yeux sans aucune retenue. Je m'approche de lui, l'enlaçant pour pouvoir boire les gouttes qui dévalent sur son visage. Mes lèvres cueillent les perles d'eau salée sur sa peau alors que je le sers un peu plus à chaque seconde. Nous ne sommes que des enfants perdus dans un courant trop violent pour nous. Et pourtant, c'est cet adolescent qui est chargé de nous protéger. Comment la nature a-t-elle pu confier de telles responsabilités à des êtres si jeunes ? Ce n'est que leur gâcher la vie. Jusqu'à présent nous étions assez protégés, mais aujourd'hui je pense à tous ces morts, qu'ils soient humains ou non, que les loups ont dû affronter. C'est beaucoup trop pour eux.

Peut-être est-ce le pourquoi de l'imprégnation. Une sorte de cadeau pour équilibrer la dureté de leur vie. Mais même là, rien n'est juste : tous les loups ne s'imprègnent pas et tous les liens ne sont pas équivalents. Pourtant j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir soulager Seth, encore plus que je ne le fais aujourd'hui. J'ai lu quelque part que la première preuve d'amour c'était de faire passer les désirs de l'autre avant les siens. Mais c'est tellement compliqué avec lui. Notre lien l'oblige à faire de mes désirs une priorité et il est donc contre toute proposition visant à le favoriser à mon détriment.

Ce moment en est la preuve : ce sont ses bras autour de moi qui tentent de me réconforter au lieu de puiser dans les miens. C'est lui qui me murmure des mots doux au lieu de pleurer. Et alors que je lui demande de simplement se laisser aller, de me faire confiance, il en est incapable. Bon sang, pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas être plus simples ?

Les personnes autour de nous commencent à partir. Seth est invité à la veillée funèbre chez les parents de Susan. J'ai toujours trouvé ce principe un peu morbide. Pour moi il est évident qu'il ne faut pas laisser les proches seuls, mais mieux vaut les emmener ailleurs que de passer une soirée à se remémorer la mort d'un membre de sa famille dans le lieu où il a vécu. Il n'a pas encore décidé s'il allait s'y rendre au non. Je sais que Lucas, le grand-père de Quil, Sue et Billy y seront en tant que représentants du Conseil, mais moi je n'y serais pas à ma place. Pourtant si Seth décide d'y aller je ne le laisserai pas isolé.

En quelques minutes nous sommes presque regroupés, ils s'attardent en discutant à voix basse, refusant de quitter la plage. Je suppose que la plupart ne sont pas des Quileute proches de la famille. La majorité est déjà partie en direction de la maison des parents de Susan. Mes yeux se tournent vers Seth qui n'a pas bougé. Il fixe l'horizon.

Son visage est fermé, laissant ses yeux rougis comme seule preuve de son malheur. Je reste près de lui, tout en le laissant dans sa solitude. Il sait que s'il a besoin de moi, je suis à ses côtés, mais je me refuse à l'envahir. Il a certainement besoin de faire le point.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment, mais ce n'est que lorsque le soleil décline que je me rends compte du temps qui passe. Mes muscles sont gelés par le froid, durs comme de la glace. De loin nous devons ressembler à deux statues prises au vent. Seth n'a pas bougé lui non plus mais je crois qu'il n'en est tout simplement pas capable. C'est comme si quitter cette plage allait rendre ses adieux à son amie encore plus réels qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Alors je n'ose pas lui parler de peur qu'il craque. De toute façon que pourrais-je lui dire qui ne paraîtrait pas anodin ? Qu'il est temps de rentrer ? Que rester ici ne changera rien ?

Mais je sais pourtant au fond de moi qu'il est de ma responsabilité de l'emporter loin d'ici. Et plus le temps passe plus ce sentiment grandit.

Mes doigts se glissent lentement dans les siens, les caressant pour le ramener vers moi. Puis je frôle de mon autre main son menton, forçant son regard à croiser le mien. Ses perles noires sont vides et perdues. Il met plusieurs secondes avant de me voir réellement et non plus ses sombres pensées. Mais il finit par revenir vers moi. Son corps se tourne pour me faire face. A reculons je l'entraîne doucement, sans le lâcher ses yeux. Nos pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable et je manque de trébucher. Je ne peux pas me retourner tant que Seth sera dans cet état. Je continue à le tirer loin de la plage, jusqu'à ce que les grains jaunes laissent place à la terre brune. Les voitures ne doivent pas être loin.

Je ne pense pas que nous irons à la veillée. Seth tremble de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que mon corps vibre au rythme du sien. L'inquiétude m'étreint la poitrine. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il avance difficilement, des boulets invisibles fatiguant son corps. Tristesse et culpabilité. Je suis tellement démunie face à lui. Je le vois trébucher et sans pouvoir y faire quoique quoi que ce soit, il tombe à genou.

\- - Seth…

Son corps est parcouru d'un violent frisson. Je crois qu'il va se transformer. Je le sens à son regard, à la tension dans ses mains qui m'étreignent et aux vibrations qu'il propulse autour de lui. Il souffle de plus en plus fort, tentant de résister, de ne pas se transformer.

Je ne sais pas si muter à un tel moment est une bonne idée, mais il ne pourra pas l'éviter indéfiniment. Prudemment j'embrasse son front avant de reculer. Je lâche ses mains qui retombent le long de ses flans. Sans gestes brusques je finis par me mettre hors de danger s'il se transforme trop rapidement.

\- - Transforme-toi.

Il se laisse tomber en avant ses doigts griffant le sable. Une seconde plus tard le loup l'a entièrement recouvert. Je ne bouge pas. Il fait presque nuit et je n'arrive pas à déterminer comment va Seth.

\- - Il va bien, il a juste du mal à gérer toutes ses émotions contradictoires en même temps.

Jacob est près de moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était encore là, même si c'est son rôle d'alpha de veiller au bien être des membres de sa meute.

\- - Tu as bien fait de lui demander de se transformer, ça va limiter les dégâts. Je vais m'occuper de lui cette nuit alors si tu préfères rentrer…

\- - Je reste.

\- - Tant mieux. On va l'emmener chez les Cullen, là où il ne blessera personne. Tu penses être capables de conduire toute seule jusqu'à là-bas ?

\- - Oui.

C'est au tour de Jacob de se transformer, il s'approche de Seth lui tournant autour jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, la tête basse. L'alpha le pousse vers les bois sans un regard pour moi. Le loup sable obéit avec lenteur, mais ils finissent par disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Je me dépêche alors de ramasser les morceaux de tissus déchirés qui étaient anciennement les vêtements de Seth, ainsi que ceux de Jacob, avant de démarrer la Golf rouge. La nuit à a recouvert le ciel de son manteau et mes phares sont la seule lumière à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Autour de moi tout est noir : le bitume, les arbres et le ciel. Et au loin des loups hurlent à la lune.

I&amp;S

J'accepte avec un sourire le chocolat chaud que me tend Esmée. Je suis épuisée, mais bien incapable de dormir. La vampire m'a donc installé un nid douillet devant les portes vitrées pour que je puisse me poser tout en observant Seth à l'extérieur.

Son imposante silhouette est cachée par les arbres sous lesquels il s'est abrité. Jacob dors à côté de lui, ainsi que Leah. Selon Edward il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Seth va bien, il s'est simplement laissé submerger entre les émotions et la fatigue. Une fois reposé il devrait aller mieux.

Mais moi, je suis bien incapable de fermer l'œil. Tous m'ont bien sûr demandé de dormir, que ce soit mes tuteurs quand je les ai prévenus de mon absence, Jacob avant de se coucher ou Esmée. C'est pourtant au-dessus de mes forces. Je suis inquiète pour Seth, plus bouleversée que je ne l'aurais cru par la mort de Susan, sans parler de toutes ces questions qui me tournent dans la tête inlassablement.

\- Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre que seules les filles de Joham nous poursuivaient. Ils ont été plus malins que nous, mais cela ne se reproduira plus je te le garantis. Nous continuerons à veiller sur notre fille, mais pas au détriment des êtres qui nous entourent.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils cherchent.

Edward reste silencieux un long moment, les yeux perdus dans la forêt qui borde l'arrière de la maison. C'est étrange d'être si près de lui, de sentir son odeur vampirique et de le voir figé comme une statue devant la baie vitrée. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je puisse me tenir tellement proche d'un vampire sans pour autant paniquer.

\- Seth ne veut pas que je t'en parle, pour ne pas te faire plus peur, mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit de toi.

Un long frisson glacé me parcourt le dos. Seth a raison, cette révélation ne va pas vraiment arranger mes cauchemars. Cependant je crois que la partie rationnelle de mon esprit préfère savoir que de découvrir la vérité en plein danger. Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- - Pourquoi moi ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à saisir ses pensées, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il a une très nette image de toi. Il est probable qu'il s'en serait pris à la première des imprégnées qu'il aurait croisée, il a fallu que ce soit toi.

\- - C'est bien ma veine… Mais comment a-t-il appris notre existence ? Et pourquoi s'attaquer aux loups ? Je croyais que les vampires avaient peur d'eux ?

\- - Nous ignorons comment il a découvert tout cela, mais il est possible que notre affrontement avec les Volturi lui ait donné quelques informations.

\- - Je ne vois toujours pas à quoi moi, ou une autre imprégnée pourrions lui servir…

\- - Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse Isleen. Il se peut tout aussi bien qu'il pense à toi car tu es une proie qui lui échappe.

Je soupire. Cela n'a aucun sens pour moi. Et le jeu de Joham vient de coûter la vie à une adolescente innocente. Mais je suis certaine que cela lui importe peu.

\- - Je croyais qu'il cherchait Nessie.

\- - C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. Il peut avoir plusieurs buts en même temps. Toi, Nessie…

\- - Il est aussi plausible qu'il la cherche pour l'échanger contre Nessie.

Jasper me fait toujours penser à un stratège, autant dans sa position que dans ses paroles. Il connaît bien les vampires, aussi peut-être a-t-il raison. Si Joham veut la fille d'Edward il a certainement compris qu'il allait devoir passer par des moyens détournés. Or quel est le meilleur moyen qu'une monnaie d'échange ?

Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'il parvenait à ses fins. Aucun loup ne pourrait se résoudre à sacrifier une imprégnée, et les Cullen ne pourraient pas non plus se séparer de leur enfant. Une telle situation finirait probablement dans un bain de sang.

\- - Isleen, n'y pense pas trop. Comme je te l'ai dit il ne s'agit que de possibilités. Le hasard fait parfois très mal les choses…

J'aimerais vraiment le croire, mais au fond de moi mon instinct me dit que j'ai raison d'avoir peur. Que rien ne va se passer comme nous l'aimerions et que je devrais me méfier de l'avenir…

Je voudrais que Seth soit là, près de moi. Dans ses bras j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver. Mais il a ses propres problèmes à gérer et je dois être forte pour lui aussi. Arrêter de me reposer sur ses épaules.

Oui, je voudrais tellement croire que tout va bien finir…

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine... J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu ! La suite sera plus légère je vous le promets !


	27. Chapter 27

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

C'est un peu la course aujourd'hui ! Donc je me dépêche un peu pour poster ce chapitre ! Comme promis il est un peu plus joyeux que les précédents (non je ne torture pas toujours mes personnages ! Quoi que…). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je remercie les personnes qui sont venus me lire et celles qui permettent que ce chapitre soit lisible ! Merci à toutes !

A bientôt !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Recommencer à vivre**

Comment ai-je réussi à vivre sans eux ? Et surtout oublier à quel point leur présence change tout. C'est comme si en leur absence j'avais perdu l'habitude de subir leur afflux d'énergie. Ils sont comme un ouragan bruyant et chaleureux qui se déverse sur la réserve. Car malgré la présence de la meute de Sam, l'ambiance n'était pas la même. Et les voir là, tous réunis à festoyer ensemble, c'est comme si les nuages disparaissaient au-dessus de nos têtes.

Mais ce n'est qu'une impression.

Car ils ont beau sourire et enchérir les uns sur les autres, au fond de leurs yeux le cœur n'y est pas. Il est impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit entre les cris, la musique et les blagues, mais je ressens tout autour de moi le malaise qui les habite. Il suffit de les regarder. Leurs corps sont tendus, leurs regards tristes.

Il est naïf de croire que les choses vont recommencer comme avant. Rien n'est plus pareil. Et moi je ne peux que les fixer s'enfoncer dans ce jeu d'acteurs. Ils tentent de se rassurer les uns et les autres mais je pense que personne n'est dupe.

Sam et Jacob ont passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi ensemble à discuter des patrouilles et des différentes options qui s'offraient à eux. Autant dire qu'ils ont parlé pendant un long moment pour finir avec un air encore plus dépité qu'avant.

Ni Joham, ni ses filles, n'ont pas donnés de signe de vie depuis deux semaines. Depuis la mort de Susan. Et ni les loups ni les vampires n'ont été capables de retrouver leurs traces. De vrais fantômes. Autant dire que toutes les imprégnées sont sous haute surveillance. Seth ne me lâche plus une seconde, sauf si c'est pour me confier à sa sœur ou aux autres membres de sa meute. Après avoir vécu des jours et des jours sans eux, leur perpétuelle présence est parfois un peu agaçante.

Inutile de préciser que le moral n'est pas au beau fixe, c'est peut-être même pire qu'après l'enterrement de Susan car la tristesse s'est installée dans nos vies. Nous sommes si inutiles et sans aucune solution. Les loups ont beau être sur le pied de guerre toutes les nuits, les vampires pourront toujours appeler leurs amis, Susan ne reviendra pas à la vie. Bien sûr leurs actions devraient nous éviter des ennuis à venir, mais ils piétinent sans pouvoir avancer. J'en viendrais presque à espérer que Joham vienne rapidement que les choses changent.

Mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

Seth est toujours rongé par la culpabilité, même s'il tente de me le cacher. C'est tellement difficile pour lui d'accepter la disparition de son amie… De croire qu'il aurait pu lui éviter une telle fin s'il avait été présent. Personne n'arrive à trouver les mots pour le soulager. Que ce soit sa mère, Edward, Jacob ou moi. Il nous regarde toujours avec son air triste avant d'hausser les épaules. Comment lui faire expier une faute qu'il n'a pas commise ?

\- Ça va ?

Je sers un peu plus fort les doigts de Seth emmêlés aux miens. Comme à son habitude, alors que je m'inquiète pour lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour moi. C'est un cercle vicieux car plus il est attentionné, plus je fais attention à lui, ce qui le rend d'autant plus protecteur. Et ainsi de suite.

Je me tourne vers lui pour le rassurer. Ma bouche frôle sa joue doucement, plus légèrement qu'une plume, avant que nos regards se croisent.

\- Tout va bien Seth.

Puis, avant qu'il ne voit plus loin que l'image que je veux lui montrer, je détourne le regard vers le fond du garage de Billy, là où Jared et Quil dansent comme des forcenés avec leurs imprégnées. Embry se moque d'eux en prenant des photos. L'imprégnation leur fait vraiment faire des choses ridicules…

Je regarde Paul pousser Colin de la chaîne pour changer de musique. Les premières notes d'un slow retentissent dans le garage et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant un mauvais garçon comme Paul se dandiner comme un adolescent maladroit avec la sœur de Jacob. Rachel a l'air aux anges, les bras autour du cou du loup. Ils sont vite rejoins par Jared et Kim, Quil et Claire et Sam et Emily.

Tous les imprégnés collés l'un à l'autre.

Seth se tourne vers moi et je sens que lui aussi a fait le rapprochement. Je déteste danser ! Outre le manque de pratique, le pire pour moi est le regard des autres, même si cette fois je serai dans les bras de Seth.

Ses yeux se font suppliants, mais je ne me laisse pas avoir. S'il croit que son regard de chiot va suffire à m'émouvoir… Il m'oblige d'une main à le regarder, puis baisse la tête jusqu'à mon oreille. Son souffle me chatouille la nuque. Ce qu'il peut me tenter…

\- S'il te plaît, murmure-t-il. Juste celle-ci…

Et forcément je craque. Il me tire doucement de ma chaise sans que je ne n'oppose aucune résistance.

Ses doigts chauds glissent le long de mon bras comme une plume. Et comme à chaque fois ma peau s'électrise. Ma sensibilité me fait peur parfois… Le moindre de ses gestes me fait réagir… Il a tant de pouvoir sur moi. Une fois arrivé au creux de ma paume, il remonte doucement, poussant mes bras à l'enlacer.

Ses bras s'installent dans mon dos, une main finissant sur ma taille et l'autre tout près de mes cheveux. Ma tête se pose dans son cou, là où je peux me cacher de tous les regards qui sont sur nous. J'entends le bruit d'un flash, mais je ne bouge pas de ma cachette. Seth me sert plus fort contre lui.

Il me guide dans un mouvement lent. J'oublie rapidement que je pourrais lui marcher sur les pieds, que les Quileute nous regardent et combien nous devons être ridicules à nous dandiner dans ce garage. Seul Seth compte et je le remercie au fond de moi pour effacer toutes mes angoisses et créer ces moments chaleureux.

Je me sens si bien que je pourrais m'endormir. Une multitude de baisers me frôle la tempe dans une infinie tendresse. Et ma bouche lui répond en embrassant sa clavicule. Sous mon oreille j'entends son cœur s'envoler et je suis presque certaine que le mien suit le même rythme.

Il n'y a plus de maladresse entre nous, juste la certitude d'être à notre place. Et c'est si bon de retrouver tout cela. J'ai l'impression que mon amour pour lui ne fait que gonfler et que là tout de suite, il menace de sortir à tout moment.

Ma bouche se fait plus aventurière, alternant baisers papillons et légères morsures. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre, il sursaute alors que sa peau se couvre de chair de poule. Mes lèvres s'étirent d'un sourire, mais je n'arrête pas autant ma torture.

Il halète doucement.

\- A… A quoi tu joues ?

\- Hum…

S'il savait que je ne contrôle pas vraiment mes gestes… Il baragouine quelque chose en tentant de rester discret, ce qui me fait rire. Le slow prend fin et il en profite pour me déloger de ma cachette. Il tente de m'embrasser, mais je détourne le visage et c'est ma joue que ses lèvres rencontrent.

Il grogne, mais en voyant mon air moqueur un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. Par pur taquinerie il me force à rester sur la piste de danse et m'oblige à bouger de manière ridicule. J'ai l'air d'une marionnette pas très adroite, mais il refuse de me laisser m'échapper.

Seth ondule au rythme de la musique, emporté par les basses qui nous secouent, sans me lâcher des yeux. Il me défit du regard. J'ai voulu jouer avec le feu et il se venge à son tour. Je ne suis pas à l'aise et il le voit, pourtant il n'arrête pas son jeu. Il le prend comme une invitation. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de lui, car j'ai besoin d'un ancrage. Seth me laisse faire, mais ses yeux noirs me poussent à aller plus loin, à me libérer un peu du regard des autres…

Mes paupières se ferment et je suis son corps. Nos jambes et nos bras sont emmêlés dans des mouvements de plus en plus sensuels, dérivant d'un simple contact à une caresse. En quelques minutes je fais complétement abstraction de ce qui nous entoure. Tout ce que je veux c'est être plus près de lui, pouvoir le toucher et me fondre dans son corps chaud.

Nos visages se rapprochent, se cherchent. La vague de chaleur qui habite le creux de mes reins monte, et je m'agrippe un peu plus à lui. Nos lèvres s'effleurent avant de se rencontrer avec une violence passionnée. Une des mains de Seth remonte sous mon haut, frôlant ma peau nue et je ne peux retenir un gémissement dont l'écho finit contre sa langue. Encore, encore, encore…

J'ai tout d'un coup l'impression de chuter, comme si toutes les forces de mon corps avaient disparu. Je rouvre les yeux d'un coup en titubant, tombant directement dans ceux de Seth dilatés par le plaisir. Son corps est tout autour de moi. Il me tient fortement, son front posé contre le mien alors que nous reprenons notre respiration.

Puis, comme un voile qui se déchire, la réalité revient nous entourer. J'entends des sifflements et des rires. La lumière d'un appareil photos m'éblouit. Je le sens pourtant plus gêné qu'amusé. Je me rapproche de lui pour me cacher de nos amis qui se moquent. Et étonnamment il ferme les yeux tout en me tenant à une distance respectable. Etrange… Généralement c'est moi qui évite les contacts trop rapprochés en public. Cette réaction ne lui ressemble pas.

Je rougis violemment alors qu'il soupire sous mon mouvement. Maintenant il m'est impossible de bouger. Je crois que nous nous sommes un peu laissés emporter et que malheureusement pour nous son corps n'a pas résisté à se manifester. Il souffle doucement, certainement pour tenter de se calmer, mais la bosse contre mon ventre me fait bien comprendre que ça ne va pas être si simple.

Je le tire alors doucement jusqu'à un coin du garage, sans nous décoller pour autant. Jacob rigole en nous voyant ainsi, mais je ne m'occupe pas d'eux. Seth est de plus en plus gêné, et je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir. Ce n'est certes pas la première fois que ça lui arrive en ma présence, mais là il y a un peu trop de monde autour de nous.

Une fois sortis de la piste de danse improvisée, je l'entraîne rapidement dehors où le froid nous glace. Sa main sert la mienne avec force alors que je me retourne pour l'emmener un peu plus loin, là où personne ne nous entendra malgré la musique.

Nous finissons sous la terrasse de la maison des Black, où toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Je me retourne vers le loup qui n'ose pas lever les yeux de ses chaussures. Cela me fait sourire. C'est dans ces moments-là que l'innocence et la jeunesse de Seth me marquent.

Je m'approche doucement de lui avant de saisir son visage de mes deux mains et d'embrasser doucement sa bouche.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Je… Je crois…

Je rigole doucement à sa voix pleine de honte.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est naturel comme réaction.

\- Et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin !

\- Tu sais bien que je n'embrasserais pas un « gamin »…

Mes lèvres se collent de nouveau aux siennes, mes doigts caressant ses côtes pour le détendre. Mais dans ma précipitation nos bas ventres se rencontrent et je l'entends gémir. Je crois qu'encore une fois nous sommes sur la corde raide… pourtant je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher. Depuis son retour nos contacts physiques dérapent de plus en plus. Nous nous sommes tellement manqués qu'il nous en faut toujours plus.

\- Isleen… Arrête…

\- Pourquoi ? On ne fait rien de mal…

Il capture mes mains qui se sont glissées sous son t-shirt avant de murmurer :

\- Je dois me calmer. Les… Les autres vont se demander ce que l'on fait si on ne revient pas.

\- Ok…

Il me regarde en coin, alors que je l'attends les bras croisés. Vu son attitude je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'y arrive pas.

\- Seth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu peux retourner à l'intérieur ? rougit-il. Je ne vais pas y arriver si tu es là avec moi.

\- A ce point ? Enfin… Je veux dire…

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus gêné à présent. Lui et son petit problème physique, ou moi qui me rends compte à quel point il est sensible à ma proximité.

\- Ok… Je vais te laisser…

Je me penche vers lui, collant nos lèvres une dernière fois avant de me retourner pour aller au garage. Un gémissement me fait sourire.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas…

\- Ce n'était pas fait pour ça !

**I&amp;S**

Je me demande si Seth va revenir un jour… Cela fait bientôt une demi-heure que je l'ai laissé seul pour retourner à la fête. Je commence à m'inquiéter un peu. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ?

La fatigue commence à me tomber dessus et j'aimerais rentrer me coucher. Enfin, si Seth m'accompagne. J'abrite ma tête dans mes bras en soupirant. Je veux me reposer, mais même le sommeil n'est pas au rendez-vous. Depuis le retour de Seth ma santé s'améliore, malgré les examens réguliers que je dois subir. Je mange mieux, je dors à peu près paisiblement, mais je suis toujours fatiguée et malade.

Le seul point positif c'est que depuis deux semaines je n'ai pas eu une seule crise. Rien du tout. Pas le moindre frémissement. C'est plus que surprenant et si cela me donne de l'espoir je sais aussi que je vais devoir passer de nouveaux examens pour en savoir plus. Carlisle m'a promis de les faire en toute discrétion, que ce soit par rapport aux Quileute comme aux vampires. Il me faut donc attendre d'avoir mes dix-huit ans pour me passer de l'accord de mes tuteurs.

Mes yeux se ferment malgré la musique de plus en plus forte. Une main calleuse vient me caresser la nuque. Elle est trop rude et fraîche pour appartenir à Seth. Je me tourne doucement pour fixer Sue. Ses yeux sombres me détaillent avec sérieux. C'est la première fois qu'elle me touche de cette façon. Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment toutes les deux, malgré notre attachement à Seth. Peut-être devrais-je faire un effort pour mieux m'intégrer dans leur famille.

C'est vrai que je les connais et que nous partageons souvent des repas ensemble, mais je n'ai jamais parlé à Sue en tête à tête ou pris un petit déjeuner chez eux. C'est étrange de se dire que nous sommes si proches et en même temps si loin. Pour moi elle incarne une force de la nature comme son frère, et c'est pourquoi elle m'intimide toujours un peu. Je me rappelle encore de nos débuts un peu froids entre incompréhension et observation. Aujourd'hui nous sommes unies pour le bien être de Seth, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous nous comprenons.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Je souris à mon tuteur installé à côté de sa sœur. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, autant au point de vue caractère que physique. Et Seth a pris une bonne partie de ce qu'il est de ce côté de la famille.

\- Bien, je suis juste épuisée.

\- C'est toujours difficile de concilier plusieurs vies, me console mon tuteur.

\- Mais il va falloir t'y habituer.

\- Sue… Pas ce soir s'il te plaît.

Ils échangent tous les deux un long regard, à croire que le premier qui détournera les yeux perdra la partie. Je suis trop fatiguée pour comprendre ce qui se joue, aussi je retourne m'abriter dans mes bras.

\- Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi Lucas. D'habitude tu ne prends pas autant de pincettes.

\- Parce qu'habituellement j'estime que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas à présent ?

\- Non !

Le ton monte et je ne peux qu'espérer que Seth arrive vite. C'est la première fois que je les entends se disputer. Je ne bouge pas en espérant finir par disparaître pour ne pas me trouver entre les deux.

\- Mon fils souffre et tu veux que je reste les bras croisés ?

\- Non, mais elle n'y est pour rien !

\- Si ce n'est pas elle qui alors ?

\- Sue, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne trouve pas de solution pour aider Seth qu'il faut forcément un coupable. Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce qui est arrivé à Susan.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse seulement de la perte de son amie…

\- Alors quoi ?

Je pense que c'est la peur de sa perte à elle qui le met dans cet état. Je suis presque certaine qu'il fait le parallèle. Surtout quand on pense au nombre de fois où elle a échappé au vampire et au reste…

\- Sa maladie ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

\- Lucas, elle n'a toujours rien fait pour les tests… Et elle va être majeure dans quelques semaines. Vous ne pourrez plus rien lui imposer.

\- Sue, je sais que tu as de bonnes intentions, mais ni moi ni Alma ne souhaitons lui imposer notre volonté. J'aimerais qu'Isleen fasse ces tests, c'est certain. Ou au moins qu'elle nous fasse assez confiance pour nous en parler… Mais pour l'instant cela reviendrait à la brusquer.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit je la trouve bien égoïste, que ça soit par rapport à vous ou à Seth.

Cette fois je relève la tête les yeux écarquillés. Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade. Je peux comprendre qu'elle s'inquiète pour Seth, mais de là à me mettre sur le dos son malheur c'est un peu fort. Une colère sourde monte de mes entrailles sans que j'arrive à la contrôler.

\- Isleen, essaye de tempérer mon tuteur. Sue est simplement inquiète.

\- Et bien qu'elle s'inquiète ! Elle ne sait rien de moi, de combien ça peut me coûter de faire confiance aux gens qui m'entourent.

Ma voix a tonné plus fort que je ne le voulais, si bien que tous les regards sont sur nous. Je déteste Sue, car même si elle veut protéger son fils, elle n'avait aucune raison de m'attaquer, surtout sur un sujet aussi délicat que ma maladie.

Mes jambes tremblent. Je sais que ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil, d'autant plus maintenant que Susan est morte… Et rien que l'idée de quitter Seth pour le laisser derrière me montre combien cela sera insupportable. Les récents événements m'ont ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses et je veux avancer. Mais il faut me laisser le temps d'accepter tous ces changements. Je pensais qu'ils avaient compris ça, que…

Mon esprit tourbillonne sous la fatigue et l'émotion. Je manque de tomber alors que je recule pour sortir d'ici. Je ne veux pas les voir pour l'instant… Pas tant que je ne suis plus capable de faire la part des choses. Je ne voudrais pas blesser Lucas, ou Seth, ou Jacob avec des mots dits sous le joug de la colère et de la peur.

L'air frais m'indique que j'ai réussi à sortir du garage. Je dois juste trouver la route jusqu'à mon lit et tout ira bien. J'entends des voix qui m'appellent par-dessus le bourdonnement de mes oreilles, mais je ne veux pas les écouter.

\- Isleen ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est Seth. Je pourrais reconnaître sa voix entre mille. Je sens immédiatement sa chaleur bienfaitrice m'entourer. Je ne bouge plus tremblante, les mots de Sue tournant sans cesse dans ma tête. Ma respiration est laborieuse contre le T-shirt en coton de Seth, mais je ne bougerais pas pour autant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Seth inquiet. Maman ?

\- Nous discutions simplement… de sa maladie…

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire !

Je repousse le loup en comprenant que même s'il ne voulait pas que ça me parviennent parvienne aux oreilles, il est d'accord avec sa mère. J'ai l'impression que le sol s'écroule sous moi… Seth tente de m'aider, mais pour l'instant j'ai vraiment envie d'être seule.

\- Isleen laisse-moi t'aider…

\- Pourquoi ? Si tu es d'accord avec elle…

\- Non… Je suis juste inquiet, mais tu sais que je comprends…

Je le repousse de nouveau pour lui faire face.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être inquiet pour moi Seth ! Je ne suis pas toujours la priorité dans notre couple. Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui vas mal, mais tu ne laisses personne t'aider. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas responsable pour la mort de Susan ? Que personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider ! Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter et ta culpabilité ne changera rien, ni à la mort de ton amie ni à ma maladie !

Il ferme les yeux et recule sous mes mots incisifs. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, ni le meilleur moyen de crever l'abcès entre nous, mais je n'ai pas réussi à retenir mes paroles. Le voir ainsi, les bras ballants devant moi, comme s'il attendait le coup de grâce, me retourne le cœur.

Mes jambes avancent le plus rapidement possible, traversant l'espace entre nos deux maisons. Les semelles plates de mes ballerines glissent dans la gadoue, mais je finis par arriver sur le perron. Comme d'habitude, la porte est ouverte. Je grimpe les escaliers alors que les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux.

Ma chambre n'est illuminée que par la lumière de la lune créant des drôles d'ombres sur le parquet. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, cachant mes larmes dans l'oreiller. J'ai l'impression qu'un barrage vient de céder car je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de pleurer.

Les minutes passent sans que mes pleurs ne se tarissent.

Je sens pourtant tout doucement un corps se coller à moi et me murmurer des mots doux. Des pardons glissent sur mon cou en même temps que des baisers, sa chaleur bienveillante venant poser un baume sur mon cœur.

Je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras, si bien que je ne sais plus qui console l'autre. Nos deux corps enlacés, j'essuie à mon tour les perles qui s'échappent de ses orbes sombres si tristes.

Et c'est ainsi que le sommeil vint nous cueillir, arrimés l'un à l'autre dans un océan de tristesse.

**I&amp;S**

Encore plus haut, je veux m'envoler encore plus haut, plus loin… Là-bas m'attendent les bras de ma mère… Encore plus doux, le vent glissant sur mon dos, encore plus fou, j'aime bien quand je m'y perds…

Je vois au loin la réalité.

Je me sens sereine, bien qu'il y ait quelque chose d'étrange dans la brume de mon sommeil. Une vague odeur, un léger bruit qui diffère des précédents matins. Une sensation étrange au fond du cœur, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignore encore.

Pourtant je n'ai pas envie de me creuser la tête. Si je suis en danger, si cette impression est en réalité une mise en garde je préfère rester encore un temps dans les bras protecteurs de mes rêves.

L'univers est grand, sans limites et sans repaire, le ciel est blanc, l'eau claire me caresse… Je tourne glissant dans les courants d'air… Tout est si rassurant, les nuages me protègent… Le soleil me chauffe le corps, alors que je frôle le coton blanc…

J'entends quelqu'un me parler.

Un rayon de soleil me chatouille le nez. Je grogne légèrement. Une pression dans mon dos me ramène peu à peu vers la vie. Celle que je cherche à fuir tellement elle est difficile. N'est-on pas mieux endormi ? Anesthésié de toutes nos souffrances, des questions sans réponses, de l'attente d'un instant meilleur ? Pourquoi chercher ailleurs ce que l'on a déjà à portée de main ? Pour vivre ? Non, je vis dans mon sommeil, mieux que dans la réalité. Pas besoin de penser à respirer, à manger… Je peux invoquer et créer les lieux que j'apprécie, les personnes que j'aime. Qui-y-t-il de plus dans notre existence ?

Je suis obligée de redescendre. Mon corps se tend, prépare à l'atterrissage difficile.

\- Tu te réveilles enfin !

Qui parle ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on pas tranquille ce matin ? Je me tourne un peu plus contre le mur, mais mes mouvements sont entravés par une masse.

\- Doucement tu vas me faire tomber du lit.

Cette fois j'ouvre les yeux et me retourne vivement. Ma couette tombe, entraînée par un corps. Un corps dont la bouche laisse passer un flot de jurons. Que…cette voix c'est…

Je me penche. Oui. Je savais bien que je connaissais cette voix, ce corps. Il se débat entre mes draps. Je le regarde effarée. Que…

\- Seth mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

* * *

J'adore cette fin !

C'est plus gaie non ? Bon je ne garantit rien pour la suite par contre !

A la semaine prochaine !


	28. Chapter 28

**Note de l'auteur :**

Screugneugneu ! C'était pourtant bien partie pour être posté hier, mais non, je n'ai pas réussis… Si vous avez un problème avec cela, je vous renvoie vers mes sympathiques collègues qui veulent tout en urgence et qui me font faire plus d'heures que nécessaires…

Donc voici le chapitre 27 (enfin 28 pour le site), il n'en reste plus que 10 + Epilogue. C'est très bizarre de ce dire ça… Une page se tourne, mais une autre s'ouvre ! Ce chapitre est aussi un tournant dans l'histoire, du moins pour Isleen. Il n'existait pas dans la première version, mais je trouve que cela manquais. Cette histoire c'est le parcours de mon héroïne afin de découvrir qui elle est réellement. Et cela passe par un point. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi le début de l'année c'est souvent l'heure des bilans.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zipi :** Salut ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles… Tu vois le pouvoir que tu as sur moi lol ?! Bon je vais faire plus attention pour les dialogues, même si pour Dawn ça va être un peu difficile puisqu'elle est déjà écrite et je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à me replonger dedans pour remanier les choses. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Par contre j'en prends note pour les prochaines histoires ! Non ce n'est pas encore la grande joie, mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas forcément le moment non plus lol ! Il y a eu un décès et les vampires sont toujours là ! Ne désespère pas ! Cette histoire finie bien promis ! Ah les hormones de Seth ! Je crois qu'on a toutes un petit côté sadique à ce sujet lol ! Mais bon en même temps c'est inévitable ! Quant au passage à l'acte… Je ne suis pas très chaude pour écrire une scène super descriptive… Enfin tu verras dans la suite ! Bon en vérité au début je me disais que cela se passerais dans le Tome 2… Sauf que vu le temps que je mets à écrire j'ai un peu revu ma position lol ! Houlà ! Tu me fais peur… Frustration ? Et tu attends quelque chose de précis ? Le peu de confiance en moi que j'ai me prédis que je vais avoir droit à une remonté de bretelles sévère ! J'en tremble d'avance lol ! Mais bon c'est comme ça ! Les critiques ce n'est jamais évident à entendre, surtout parce que cela relève les points faible d'une histoire sur laquelle on a beaucoup travaillé. Pour ma part je dois avouer que même si j'ai toujours un petit pincement au cœur, à chaque fois que je lis une critique constructive je me dis que c'est ça le problème d'écrire seule. J'ai toujours étais seule devant mon ordi et mes textes et c'est super dur de juger ce que l'on fait. Ma sœur qui est auteur a toujours 2/3 personnes qui travaillent le fond avec elle et parfois il reste encore des trucs qui passent mal. Je fais de mon mieux et à partir de là, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais prendre mal ! J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas trop déçue si je n'arrive pas au niveau de tes attentes. Et oui, à la fin j'explique ce qui se trame pour Isleen lol ! Je ne suis pas vicieuse à ce point. D'ailleurs ça ne devrait plus tarder ! Dans moins d'un mois tu sauras ! Et oui chef ! Tu me fais trop peur, je suis sûre que tu réussiras à me retrouver où que je sois si je n'obéis pas ! Donc je jure solennellement que cette histoire aura une fin ! Ca fais toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lu et relu et rerelu ! C'est qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça lol ! BISES

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Faire le point**

Je soupire le plus discrètement possible. J'ai toujours aimé les maths, leur logique imparable a quelque chose de rassurant. Pourtant aujourd'hui je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. J'aimerais que la sonnerie de fin des cours raisonne enfin. Mais il reste encore plusieurs minutes avant que notre devoir ne finisse. J'ai terminé depuis un petit moment, redoublé a au moins un avantage. Les garçons à l'inverse peinent à finir les calculs. Je les entends grommeler autour de moi.

Nous avons révisé tous ensemble toute la semaine, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ces quelques heures volées suffisent à rattraper leur retard. C'est toujours aussi difficile pour eux de concilier à la fois leur vie de loup et leurs études. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé d'avenir avec eux, je ne sais même pas s'ils souhaitent poursuivre, aller à l'université ou travailler. Il nous reste encore un an avant de nous décider, mais il faut toujours mieux s'y préparer.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'aimerais faire. Je ne me suis jamais imaginée aller à la faculté ou avoir un métier, car je n'étais même pas certaine d'atteindre ma majorité ... Et dans le cas où cette chance me serait offerte j'espérais pouvoir voyager, voir autre chose que l'état de Washington. Aujourd'hui, alors que cette perspective se rapproche, mes rêves se sont transformés.

Quand je m'imagine découvrir de nouveaux horizons c'est toujours avec la main de Seth dans la mienne. Si je pense à un métier, je me demande ce que lui fera... Ce qui pourrait être utile à la réserve. Et lorsque mes pensées m'emmènent plus loin, dans des dizaines d'années, je me vois ici, dans une maison que nous aurons construite avec Seth.

Oui, l'horizon a bien changé depuis sept mois. Dans quelques semaines je serais majeure. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant des années, le synonyme de ma liberté. Mais je n'en ai plus besoin, car je suis déjà libre. La réserve n'est pas une cage, mais un paradis protégé dans lequel j'ai pu grandir et m'épanouir. Même si je suis toujours curieuse de découvrir le monde, je sais aussi que je reviendrai toujours ici. Au milieu de ces Indiens qui m'ont offert plus que tous mes espoirs.

La sonnerie me sort de mes pensées. Quil tente de finir d'écrire sa phrase le plus rapidement possible, avant que le professeur nous prenne nos copies. Je me dépêche de rassembler mes affaires, avant de sortir pour rejoindre Seth. Ce soir nous nous rendons ces chez les Cullen pour discuter de la stratégie que nous allons mener pour les prochaines semaines. La meute de Sam nous rejoindra là-bas dans la soirée.

Depuis leur retour la surveillance autour de Nessie a diminué, leur laissant un peu plus de temps. Les Cullen sont prudents, mais ce qui s'est passé durant leur absence les a rendus plus à l'écoute de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Par contre les meutes sont sur le qui-vive. Ils ont échoués à leur mission. Sans qu'on arrive à comprendre comment ces vampires réussissent à passer sous leur nez. Il est vrai que la mer peut les aider, mais tout de même... C'est leur premier véritable échec.

Et il est difficile à accepter.

Le portrait de Susan est encore accroché à l'école, entouré de fleurs et de mots. Il y restera certainement jusqu'à la fin de l'année et peut-être même plus. Aucun de ceux qui connaissent la vérité n'ont exprimé ici leur malheur. Comme si porter cette tristesse en silence était notre fardeau pour nous faire pardonner de ne pas avoir sauvé sa vie. Nous n'abordons jamais ce sujet, comme si c'était un tabou.

Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à combien il est important pour nous de continuer à vivre et de justement vivre l'avenir en pensant à elle. Pour lui rendre justice.

J'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne. Qui suis-je pour ainsi me projeter dans le futur ? Moi qui ai toujours eu si peur de ce que serait le lendemain. Peut-être ai-je enfin compris qu'il fallait sauter dans l'inconnu pour vivre. Ne plus avoir peur des marées et des tempêtes... Car aujourd'hui j'ai des racines pour me retenir contre le vent et des bras accueillants pour me rattraper.

Oui, il nous faut vivre.

Seth sort dans les derniers de sa classe. Tous ont les traits tirés. Cela doit-être tellement pénible pour eux de retourner ici, de voir tous ces lieux où ils ont vécu avec Susan, alors qu'aujourd'hui elle n'est pas. Il lève à peine la tête jusqu'à ce que je prenne sa main dans la mienne. Ses yeux se fixent sur les miens alors que je caresse sa peau. Chaque jour depuis une semaine il a le même air : un peu perdu, un peu désemparé. Et à chaque fois qu'il me sent à ses côtés il soupire de soulagement.

J'embrasse doucement sa joue pour le sortir de ses pensées. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir lui dire que c'est simplement des moments difficiles à passer... Qu'un jour cette souffrance s'atténuera pour laisser la place à des sentiments plus heureux. Mais il ne pourra pas me croire, comme j'ai mis sa parole en doute lors de notre rencontre. Alors ce sera avec mes gestes, ceux qu'il m'a appris, que je lui montrerai.

Nous nous faisons bousculer par les autres jeunes descendant pour rentrer chez eux. Je tire Seth un peu plus pour rejoindre Jacob, Quil et Embry. Nous devons travailler avant d'aller chez les Cullen. Ce n'est certes pas un plaisir, mais bien nécessaire. Lucas et Alma ont insisté pour que je repasse à la maison avant d'aller chez les Cullen. Enfin, ils croient surtout que je sors avec les garçons. Je n'ai pas précisé où nous allions, restant volontairement dans le vague, mais je doute que Lucas soit dupe... C'est certainement pour ça qu'il a posé une condition. Aussi, les garçons ont décidé ce midi de s'inviter dans ma chambre pour travailler. Une occasion unique de voir mon trou de souris, comme s'est moqué Quil.

Les nuages sont rapidement revenus sur la réserve, ainsi que le vent et la pluie. Je me pelotonne légèrement contre Seth qui décide enfin de réagir un peu en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Sa chaleur est toujours aussi bienfaitrice et cela me surprend toujours autant. Plus qu'un effet physique, c'est comme s'il réussissait à réchauffer mon cœur. Je m'étonne d'être toujours aussi sensible à sa présence et en même temps je voudrais que cela ne change jamais.

Après avoir affronté le tumulte des élèves de l'école, nous arrivons enfin à la Golf de Jacob et je me demande si cette petite voiture va pouvoir nous loger tous les cinq. Mais les miracles existent, même si les amortisseurs en prennent un coup, les trois loups arrivent à s'installer à l'arrière. Je prends place à côté de Jacob, avançant mon siège au maximum pour laisser de la place à Embry. Jacob démarre dès que je claque la porte afin d'abréger au plus vite nos souffrances.

La route m'est si familière aujourd'hui, comme si je l'avais toujours faite. Alors que ce premier trajet, la première fois où Jacob m'a emmenée ici, n'est pas si éloignée. Sept mois. Et pourtant c'est comme une autre vie. Il y a sept mois je n'aurais pas souri aux plaisanteries de Quil sur ma chambre ou aux hypothèses absurdes d'Embry. Je n'aurais pas taquiné Jacob sur sa conduite difficile à cause du poids des garçons. Et surtout, ma main n'aurais pas cherché celle de Seth à l'arrière pour le ramener vers nous.

Nous arrivons enfin devant nos maisons, par reflex Jacob se stationne devant son garage. Les garçons s'extirpent le plus rapidement possible de l'habitacle tirant des grognements au véhicule. Nous nous dépêchons de parcourir la distance entre les deux maisons, je me précipite sur la porte pour me protéger du vent glacial.

Mes tuteurs sursautent en entendant le panneau de bois claquer contre le mur. Je leur fais un sourire d'excuse qui se transforme en grimace lorsque les garçons entrent derrière moi. Je bascule d'un pied sur l'autre, un peu gênée, surtout avec quatre loups coincés entre mon corps et la porte.

\- Je me suis permise d'inviter...

\- Tu as le droit d'inviter tes amis Isleen, me sourit Alma.

Mais je sais que son sourire est si beau parce que c'est la première fois que j'invite quelqu'un ici, pour de vrai. Dire que je n'y ai même pas réfléchi tant cela m'a paru normal. Je ne me reconnais vraiment pas. Un rire derrière moi me fait comprendre que d'autres ont attendu une telle réaction de ma part depuis un long moment.

Je reste figée, sans réellement savoir quoi faire.

Heureusement pour moi Lucas et Alma ne me laissent pas affronter les impertinents derrière moi. Ils se lèvent tous les deux et alors qu'elle leur demande s'ils ont faim, Lucas les toise avant de leur serrer la main. Et la situation se détend d'un coup. Seth va aider sa tante à préparer un goûter pour les loups affamés, pendant que Lucas discute tranquillement avec Jacob. Quil et Embry regardent autour deux comme deux gosses trop curieux, ce qu'ils sont d'ailleurs.

Je finis par hausser des épaules et me diriger vers les escaliers à la suite de Seth. Il est très concentré, il faut dire qu'il porte à bout de bras une précieuse cargaison de biscuits fait maison et de soda. De quoi rassasier les loups, du moins je l'espère. Derrière moi, j'entends Jacob et Quil se disputer pour savoir qui doit monter le premier, sans voir qu'Embry leur passe devant en silence.

Après une course poursuite sur quelques mètres ils finissent par atterrir dans ma chambre. C'est étrange de les voir ici, dans cette pièce habituellement si silencieuse. Mon sanctuaire est envahi, mais ils y déposent simplement des rires pour effacer les larmes et leur chaleur se s'installe comme un voile sur cet environnement familier. Tant de choses se sont passées dans cette pièce : ma première crise, Jacob et notre amitié, mon corps enlacé à celui de Seth, la veille de mes tuteurs...

Je m'installe sur mon lit pour les regarder détailler ce lieu dans lequel je me suis cachée si souvent d'eux. Leur laisser découvrir ma chambre c'est aussi leur ouvrir la porte à une nouvelle amitié, leur montrer qui je suis réellement sans réserve.

Quil fouille un peu partout, les miettes de son biscuit tombant à sa suite. Il fixe les quelques photos que j'ai accrochées ici et là, des photos d'eux, de la réserve, de Seth... Les coquillages et un pot plein de sable attirent son attention avant de se tourner vers les boules à neiges posées sur l'étagère. Il ne touche à rien, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Embry lui regarde avec intérêt ma bibliothèque, avant de s'appuyer dessous ma fenêtre. Jacob s'est installé d'office dans le siège à bascule qu'il fait bouger de la pointe du pied. D'ici quelques minutes je suis certaine qu'il sera endormi.

Seth aussi d'ailleurs. Il vient de s'affaler derrière moi, la tête dans mon oreiller. Je sais qu'il est épuisé, ils le sont tous d'ailleurs, mais nous devons travailler un peu. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux, avant d'embrasser sa joue. Voyant qu'il ne réagit toujours pas, je me penche pour lui souffler sur le nez, je sais combien il déteste ça. Il grogne avant de se retourner sur le dos et de me lancer un regard las.

\- Je sais que vous êtes fatigués, mais il faut au moins faire nos devoirs pour lundi. Allez !

Ils grognent mais sortent quand même leurs affaires. J'ai déjà fait l'ensemble de mes exercices pour la semaine prochaine, aussi il n'est pas difficile de les aider. Seth peine un peu plus, mais je ne lâche rien. Alors que je suis en train de lui expliquer pour la troisième fois le principe des dérivées, Alma frappe à ma porte.

\- Désolée de vous déranger. Isleen il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi.

\- Quelqu'un ?

Alma me jette un coup d'œil un peu gênée mais finit par continuer suite à mon froncement de sourcils.

\- Mrs Polters. Elle voudrait te parler avant notre rendez-vous de lundi.

\- Ah... Ok j'arrive.

Elle a peine fermé la porte que quatre regards curieux se tournent vers moi. Curieux et inquiets vu l'attitude d'Alma. Je leur souris avant de me lever pour me diriger vers la porte. Pourtant alors que je m'apprête à sortir je sens qu'ils ne sont pas très biens, certainement s'imaginant pire que la réalité.

\- Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, c'est simplement l'assistante sociale en charge de mon dossier. Comme je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans deux semaines, il faut régler la paperasse et faire le point sur ce qui va se passer par la suite. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je ferme la porte sans m'attarder plus. En fait c'est étrange de se dire que bientôt je serai libre de faire ce que je veux. Et que je vais enfin pouvoir dire adieu à Mme Polters. D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'elle va pouvoir me dire cette fois. Après-tout, nous arrivons à la fin de notre "partenariat". Elle n'aura plus à s'occuper de me caser ailleurs et moi je ne l'aurai plus sur le dos avec son air sévère et ses reproches sans fin.

Je me saisis du combiné en soupirant. Il va falloir faire appel à toute ma patience et ma diplomatie. Je ne sais pas combien je peux détester cette femme, simplement pour ce qu'elle symbolise : tous mes abandons, les doutes sur moi-même et mon malheur. Aujourd'hui j'ai pourtant l'impression que ce ne sont que des sensations oubliées.

\- Allo ?

\- Isleen ? C'est Mrs Polters, l'assistante sociale en charge de ton dossier.

\- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes.

\- Bien, tes tuteurs t'ont-ils prévenue de ma visite ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Bien, bien. Comme d'habitude nous ferons le point sur ta situation, une visite de la maison, ton état de santé et tes perspectives d'avenir. As-tu quelque chose à signaler ?

\- Non.

\- Comme tu veux, nous verrons ça lundi de toute façon.

\- C'est ça à lundi.

Je raccroche un peu brutalement. Ce qu'elle m'énerve. Rien que d'entendre sa voix m'agace prodigieusement. Elle n'a rien dit de particulier, mais son ton prétentieux laisse paraître le fond de ses pensées. Elle risque d'être surprise quand elle comprendra combien ce couple d'Indiens qui lui parait arriéré m'a aidée. Rien que ça me met de bonne humeur.

\- Isleen ? Tout va bien ?

Je me retourne vers Lucas qui sort de la cuisine. Je lis son inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres. Il est évident qu'ils ne savent pas trop comment je vais réagir, je m'étonne d'ailleurs de prendre les choses si sereinement.

\- Oui, c'est bon.

\- Parfait. Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis.

Je le remercie d'un sourire avant de grimper à l'étage. Je me sens plutôt légère, comme si j'étais en train de me détacher d'un autre de mes boulets. Les rires qui proviennent de ma chambre me font sourire. J'ouvre la porte vivement les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je croyais que vous deviez travailler ?

**I&amp;S**

Je frotte mes bras sous le froid et la fatigue. Il est presque vingt-trois heures et peu de décisions ont encore été prises. Ni les Cullen ni les loups ne savent exactement ce que cherchent les vampires qui nous attaquent. Le fait qu'ils se trouvent invariablement auprès de la réserve les poussent à croire que la proie est certainement une imprégnée. Vu ce qu'ils savent de Joham, un vampire-scientifique, il parait évident qu'il s'intéresse aux loups et aux imprégnées. Aussi toutes les imprégnées, même Nessie risquent d'être cloîtrées à la réserve avec les loups patrouillant près de la mer et les Cullen s'occupant de la forêt. Mais une telle stratégie nécessite beaucoup de coordination.

Jacob est entouré de Seth et Leah, puis d'Embry et Quil. J'ai appris récemment que cela représentaient leur position dans la meute. Jacob l'alpha en tête, puis Leah en tant que Bêta, Seth, Embry et Quil. J'ai été étonnée que Seth ait cette place, après tout Embry et Quil sont amis avec lui depuis bien plus longtemps. Même en tant que loup. Jacob m'a expliqué que ce genre de choses ne rentrait pas en compte dans leur groupe. Lors de la création de sa nouvelle meute Seth a été le premier à changer d'allégeance. Malgré la relation qu'il avait avec Sam, sa sœur et sa mère, tout ce qu'il risquait de perdre... Il avait choisi de protéger les vampires, de suivre Jacob. Leah était plus dominante que lui, mais Jacob sait reconnaître la loyauté de Seth et ses convictions.

Je crois que c'est aussi une partie de lui que j'aime le plus. Cette empathie qu'il peut avoir pour les autres, ce don qui le permet de passer outre les apparences pour voir le meilleur que les gens cachent au fond d'eux. Même quand ceux-ci ne le perçoivent pas. Des personnes comme moi.

Comme s'il savait que je pense à lui, ses yeux se tournent vers moi. Nous partageons quelques secondes la force du lien, puis il retourne à sa discussion avec Edward et Jasper. Je préfère les observer de loin que de me mêler à la conversation. Mon expérience avec nos ennemis se réduit à une course poursuite et j'ai déjà raconté tout ce dont je me souviens. Je me suis donc abritée près de la baie vitrée pour lire après le repas.

Encore une fois Esmée nous a gâtés. Et pour une fois j'ai pu manger sans avoir l'impression de trop forcer. De toute manière plus les semaines passent plus je m'arrondis. En fait depuis le retour de Seth j'ai récupéré bien plus de kilos que je n'en avais perdus lors de son absence.

\- Isleen ?

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Carlisle derrière moi. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je le vois reculer discrètement en me faisant signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais doucement, en espérant m'esquiver sans que Seth ne s'en aperçoive. Heureusement pour nous les autres sont trop occupés à converser pour nous voir nous éclipser dans le bureau du médecin.

La porte se referme derrière moi et j'entends un léger air classique se répandre dans la pièce. Carlisle me sourit avant d'augmenter le son encore un peu plus.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des oreilles indiscrètes pour nous écouter, mais en tant que médecin je sais qu'il faut toujours mieux prévenir que guérir.

\- Nous sommes ici en tant que médecin et patiente ?

\- Oui. Je me devais de profiter de cette occasion où tous seraient occupés et toi présente. D'autant plus que ton anniversaire approche.

\- C'est à propos des tests ?

\- Oui, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi lorsque nous étions en Alaska. Je me suis même permis d'en parler à un confrère. Je pense que nous devrions commencer dès maintenant. Il a émis plusieurs hypothèses intéressantes. Surtout quand on est un vampire.

\- Quel genre d'hypothèses ?

\- Du genre farfelu, sauf pour quelqu'un qui vit dans notre monde. Aussi, si tu permets j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. Es-tu toujours d'accord ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Si tout reste secret, comme promis.

\- C'est évident, même si tu devrais quand même en parler à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas parce que tu seras majeur que tu n'auras pas besoin de partager les choses.

\- Je sais...

Il s'installe à son bureau, en comprenant certainement qu'il ne pourra pas obtenir plus de moi à ce sujet. Je suis étonnée quand je le vois sortir mon dossier médical annoté de partout. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il avait passé autant de temps sur mon cas.

\- Première question : depuis quand date ta dernière crise ?

\- Aucune depuis la dernière attaque du vampire.

\- Pas de signes alertant ?

\- Rien, même la sensation de manque s'efface. Étrangement je pensais que ça serait plus dur.

\- Moi aussi. Me permettrais-tu de prendre un peu de ton sang ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais voir ce qu'il reste du traitement dans ton sang. Dès qu'il sera complètement éliminé nous pourrons commencer les tests. Je pense que les anciens résultats étaient faussés.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Depuis quand souffres-tu d'épilepsie ?

\- J'étais âgée de six ans lors de ma première crise.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Bien sûr que je me rappelle de cette nuit. Elle est comme marquée dans ma mémoire, comme la cicatrice qu'elle m'a laissé sur la cheville. Rien qu'y penser fait remonter les peurs que j'ai éprouvées pendant longtemps après ces quelques heures passées dans le noir. Même si tout n'est pas clair, il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour m'y replonger.

\- J'ai fugué après qu'on m'ait annoncé que je devais de nouveau changer de famille. J'ai attendu que tout le monde dorme pour partir. Il y avait un parc juste derrière chez mes tuteurs, je me suis donc sauvée par là. Il y avait des bruits étranges et j'ai cru que j'étais suivie. J'ai chuté en pleine course et... et... le reste est assez flou. En tout cas la police m'a retrouvée le lendemain, cachée dans les bosquets.

\- Comment ont-ils pensé à l'épilepsie ?

\- Parce que j'ai fait de nombreuses crises après. Je m'écroulais en tremblant sans raison, dans des endroits très différents. Sans connaissance aucune sur mes antécédents familiaux, vu mon âge et ma situation... C'était l'hypothèse la plus évidente. Et la suite a confirmé les choses. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, dans certains cas, un enfant atteint d'une dégénérescence moléculaire peut copier les symptômes d'une maladie telle que l'épilepsie.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Isleen, je crois que tu n'as jamais souffert d'épilepsie. Tes symptômes sont probablement créés par les médicaments.

\- Mais les crises... Elles sont réelles...

\- Oui. Mais tu n'en as aucune depuis plusieurs semaines. Et elles se sont espacées depuis que tu as arrêté ton traitement... Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est plutôt positif.

\- De nager dans le brouillard ?

\- D'éliminer des hypothèses. Bien sûr seuls les tests nous confirmeront vraiment cela. Je pense que nous pouvons attendre ton anniversaire, mais plus nous tarderons...

\- Non. Après mon anniversaire ça sera très bien.

\- Alors je vais te libérer. Seth commence à se demander où tu es.

**I&amp;S**

Le week-end est passé trop rapidement, effaçant toutes autres pensées que les discutions sans fin avec les Cullen. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tourné le problème dans tous les sens sans trouver ce qu'il fallait faire. Je me demande s'il y a vraiment une stratégie qui fonctionnera tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils cherchent. Si le vampire est vraiment un chasseur né, alors aussi longtemps que nous ne connaîtrons pas sa cible nous n'aurons aucun moyen de prévoir ses mouvements. Surtout que l'un d'eux a apparemment des talents pour se faire voir.

C'est sans fin. Je dois arrêter de me torturer avec ça. Ou du moins pas en cours. Surtout si je compte aider encore une fois les garçons. Leur garde de la veille a apparemment été longue et ennuyeuse au possible. Pourtant ils continuent leur mission sans râler.

La sonnerie cache à peine nos soupirs de soulagement. Nous nous levons tous de concert pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. Le lundi est toujours le plus dur que les autres jours. Il faut se replonger dans le monde réel, écouter nos professeurs, se mêler aux étudiants... Beaucoup de contraintes pour nous assurer un "avenir".

Aujourd'hui Seth a fini plus tôt que nous, si bien qu'il nous attend devant notre salle de cours. Habituées, nos mains se joignent sans se chercher. Il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux que la semaine dernière, mais avec Seth cela ne veut rien dire. Ses yeux sont fatigués, mais je ressens toujours le lien lorsque je les croise. J'embrasse doucement sa joue avant de le tirer à la suite des garçons.

Ils sont encore de garde ce soir, aussi ils vont passer la soirée ensemble avant d'aller courir dans la forêt toute la nuit. J'aimerais pouvoir les accompagner et me sentir utile, surtout quand je sens la présence silencieuse de Seth à mes côtés. Je sais qu'il n'est pas seul durant ses longues nuits et que ni Jacob ni Leah ne consentiront à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans des pensées morbides. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me rassure lorsque je le laisse partir loin de moi.

Le temps est à la pluie. Même de loin les portes vitrées laissent entrevoir entre les têtes des étudiants les cordes d'eau qui tombent du ciel. Le début du mois d'avril ne dénote pas des autres saisons que j'ai passées ici.

\- Isleen ? m'interpelle une voix bien connue. Isleen Descroix ?

Je me retourne sans trop y croire. Mais si, Mrs Polters est bien devant moi. Elle s'est encore arrondie depuis la dernière fois, mais cela ne lui donne pas un air plus agréable. De toute manière son vieux tailleur marron veut tout dire.

Je reste là à la regarder alors qu'elle me détaille de haut en bas. Je me revois il y a huit mois quand elle m'a annoncé que je ne partais pas en foyer, mais dans une famille d'une réserve indienne. Je sers un peu plus la main de Seth pour me rassurer. C'est le choc des deux mondes. L'ancien et le nouveau.

\- Mrs Polters ? Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici...

\- Comme d'habitude tu espérais éviter ton rendez-vous ? Heureusement que je suis habituée, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. L'infirmière ne m'a pas menti lorsqu'elle m'a dit que tu semblais aller mieux. Mais nous verrons tout cela plus tard, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Trop concentrée sur le contraste de sa présence à la réserve, j'en ai complètement oublié que nous sommes en plein milieu du couloir de l'école. Un coup d'œil circulaire m'indique que seuls les garçons sont présents, ce qui me soulage un peu. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de rumeur sur mon compte. Jacob se rapproche de moi en croisant les bras, ses yeux sombres fixant de haut mon assistante sociale. Je la vois reculer et intérieurement cela me fait plaisir. A la fois parce que Jacob réagit comme si quelqu'un attaquait un membre de sa meute, mais aussi car cette femme m'a terrifiée une bonne partie de mon enfance et la voir ainsi détourner le regard est une victoire un peu puérile.

Cependant, en échappant à la pression de l'alpha ses yeux tombent sur moi et Seth. Et nos mains emmêlées amoureusement. Elle me geste un regard perplexe, ses sourcils dépassant au-dessus de ses lunettes en écailles. Oui, je comprends son étonnement. Il faut dire que la personne qu'elle a envoyée ici est bien différente de celle d'aujourd'hui. Alors comment imaginer que je puisse avoir de véritables amis et surtout un compagnon ?

\- Bien nous allons y aller. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir avec tes tuteurs.

Je la suis, sans lâcher Seth. Jacob se retourne et passe devant moi, alors que Quil et Embry ferment la marche. Nous avançons ensemble jusqu'à l'extérieur, moi entourée de ma garde rapprochée. Leur présence me fait comprendre que mes anciennes peurs, que cette femme a fait remonter n'ont aucune raison d'être. Je ne suis plus toute seule et ils ne m'abandonneront pas. Je n'ai donc rien à craindre.

Arrivée dehors, j'aperçois Mrs Polters à côté de sa voiture. Jacob ne la quitte toujours pas des yeux. Je soupire. Je sens que ce trajet ne va pas être mon préféré, mais plus vite nous arriverons plus vite elle repartira. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je me retourne vers Seth pour lui embrasser la commissure des lèvres. Il a l'air inquiet et lui non plus ne quitte pas la femme du regard.

\- On se retrouve chez Jacob... Seth ?

Ses yeux se tournent vers moi cette fois.

\- Ce n'est que mon assistante sociale Seth et je suis bientôt majeur. Elle ne peut rien nous faire d'accord ? C'est simplement la procédure.

\- Hum...

\- Avec un peu de chance on sera ensemble d'ici quelques heures.

\- Ok.

Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer dans la voiture, sa main m'arrête sur la portière. Ses lèvres fondent sur moi comme un aigle sur sa proie. Je ferme les yeux, tremblante. Les baisers de Seth me font toujours autant d'effets. Nous nous séparons en souriant. Je m'assois sans le quitter du regard et même s'il n'est pas encore vraiment confiant il recule pour nous laisser partir.

Mrs Polters n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, elle ne cesse de ronchonner. Tout y passe : le temps, les bouchons, l'état de la route, la durée du trajet... Je m'enferme dans une bulle en espérant ne pas trop me laisser polluer par son attitude. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur les nerfs. Déjà que je ne suis pas super à l'aise en l'imaginant avec Lucas et Alma. J'aurais aimé leur éviter cette obligation, mon assistante sociale n'est pas si sociale que ça justement. Je me demande si à force de travailler avec des cas, elle n'aurait pas développé une sorte de paranoïa et de dégoût envers eux.

C'est la première fois que je guide quelqu'un ici et je le fais sans aucune difficulté, si bien que la Ford grise de l'assistance sociale se gare en moins de quinze minutes devant la maison verte. La voiture de Jacob nous suit de près, mais je fais semblant de ne pas les voir. Profitant des difficultés de mon accompagnatrice à rejoindre le perron, je fonce dans la maison pour prévenir Alma et Lucas de sa présence.

Wapi m'accueille joyeusement en me tournant autour, alors que je les cherche du regard. Ma tutrice sort de la cuisine avec une assiette de gâteaux dans la main, alors que Lucas est assis dans un des canapés.

\- Mrs Polters est avec moi.

**I&amp;S**

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre un peu plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais bon sang ce que cette femme peut m'énerver. De ses mains fouineuses elle a tout touché dans la maison, ouvert chaque tiroir, ouvert une à une les fenêtres, sentit tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Elle cherche tout ce qui pourrait porter préjudice à Lucas et Alma et consigne tout dans son petit cahier. Malheureusement pour elle il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Cette maison est petite et pas forcément la plus fonctionnelle possible, mais elle est chaleureuse et douce comme un cocon. On ne peut que s'y sentir bien si on se laisse aller. Tout ça sans compter les Indiens qui l'habitent…

En descendant derrière Mrs Polters, je tente de rassurer mes tuteurs toujours assis dans un des canapés. L'assiette de cookies préparée par Alma est intouchée. J'étais furieuse quand mon assistante sociale a refusé leur hospitalité en les regardant de haut. Comment peut-elle leur faire ça, à eux qui m'ont si bien accueillie ? Bien mieux que toutes les autres familles que j'ai connues. Et pourtant eux ont eu droit à un autre traitement.

Je me laisse aller sur un des sièges sans lâcher mes tuteurs du regard. J'aimerais pouvoir leur dire que tout va bien, qu'ils n'ont pas à avoir honte. Surtout pas. Mais je ne peux que leur faire une grimace. Lucas surveille l'inconnue qui déambule dans leur maison comme un conquérant. Il ne l'aime pas. Alma semble plus perdue, sa main tenant celle de son mari. Je tends le bras vers elle et attirant son attention. Mes doigts serrent brièvement les siens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de les rassurer.

Elle ne sourit pas, mais je la vois se détendre un peu. Pourvu que l'entretien qui va suivre ne s'étende pas trop en longueur… Enfin, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait que peu d'espoir pour mon souhait. Après presque dix-huit ans à s'occuper de mon cas difficile, je ne vois pas bien comment Mrs Polters pourrait écourter notre entrevue. Rien que d'y penser ça me fatigue… Elle n'a pas fini en plus de tourner autour comme un vautour ?

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez voir ?

Son regard derrière ses grosses lunettes marron n'est pas très engageant, mais je ne supporte plus qu'elle fasse mariner mes tuteurs. Moi j'ai l'habitude, mais pas eux. C'est vraiment les torturer pour rien.

\- Il n'y a rien à découvrir… Cette maison est très bien, si vous aviez quelque chose à y redire il fallait s'en alerter avant. Donc si on pouvait en finir et signer les papiers…

\- Ça ne se passe pas comme ça Isleen. Il y a beaucoup de sujets dont nous devons parler.

\- Alors allons-y.

Plus vite on commencera, plus vite on finira. Elle s'installe enfin dans le dernier fauteuil, à l'opposé de mes tuteurs. Je la vois sortir tout un tas de documents, dont mon dossier médical, mes notes depuis le primaire et un compte-rendu de ma vie jusqu'à mon arrivée ici.

\- Bien commençons tout d'abord par le plus important : ton état de santé. J'ai longuement discuté avec ton infirmière avant de venir ici. A part quelques crises importantes ton état semble s'être amélioré. Le docteur Cullen que j'ai aussi eu au téléphone m'a confirmé tout cela, en précisant qu'il y avait peut-être une erreur de diagnostic…

\- On sait tout ça.

\- Pourtant, malgré l'importance que cela peut avoir, tu n'as toujours pas fait de tests. Ils ne sont même pas programmés. Monsieur et Madame Uley, vous êtes responsables d'Isleen et donc aussi de son état de santé. Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Isleen ! J'aimerais entendre les justifications de tes tuteurs. Alors ?

\- Nous ne voulions pas la forcer. Cela ne sert à rien d'obliger quelqu'un à se soigner s'il ne le souhaite pas.

\- Tout s'explique…

\- N'interprétez pas tout de travers, je murmure à l'attention de l'assistante sociale. Lucas et Alma m'ont toujours soutenue. Ils ont refusé de me laisser affronter le traitement, mes crises et mon attitude toute seule. Ils m'ont encouragée à faire ces tests et si pour l'instant rien n'est fait c'est parce que je suis morte de peur ? Okay ? Ils n'y a pas plus compréhensifs qu'eux. Et on sait très bien toutes les deux que je peux être plus que bornée au sujet de ma maladie.

\- Hum…

Alma attrape ma main à son tour, c'est à ce moment-là que je remarque que je tremble. Je la remercie d'un regard. Et mes pensées s'échappent de mes lèvres. Je m'ouvre à eux, plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait, mes yeux dans les leurs. Oubliant la présence d'une inconnue dans notre salon.

\- Ils m'ont accueilli sans préjugés, alors que j'en avais plein à leur encontre. Ils ne sont jamais énervés contre moi, malgré mon comportement et mes humeurs. Ma maladie ne les a pas fait fuir et ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un obstacle pour avoir… une famille. Alors oui je vais faire ces tests, pour eux, pour moi, pour toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées ici. Pour ne pas les laisser…

J'ai les yeux humides, mais je souris. J'ai eu tellement peur de leur avouer que je me sentais en famille ici. Peur qu'ils me repoussent, que j'ai mal interprétée leur attitude. Mais au fond de moi je sais surtout que j'étais terrifiée de me l'avouer à moi-même, car je pourrais tout gâcher. C'est pourtant une idée fausse, car je sais aujourd'hui qu'ils ne me laisseront pas tout foutre en l'air.

Je ne suis pas la seule à être un peu bouleversée. Lucas ne fait plus du tout attention à Mrs Polters, son corps est figé par mon aveu, sa main serrant celle de sa femme à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges. Quant à Alma, elle ne se retient pas, des larmes coulent le long de sa peau brune sans qu'elle cherche à les cacher, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

\- Je ne vous l'ai peut-être jamais dit, mais il me sera impossible de vous remercier assez pour ce vous faites pour moi.

Nous restons un long moment silencieux, profitant du bonheur que mon aveu vient de causer. Je suis apaisée, aussi bien dans ma tête que dans mon cœur.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Si cela est réglé…

Il semblerait que notre invitée sente enfin qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue et que sa personne ne colle pas du tout avec les Quileute. Les ressorts du fauteuil grincent sous elle, alors qu'elle remue mal-à-l'aise.

\- Concernant les résultats scolaires, il n'y a rien à redire, une légère baisse il y a un mois mais rien d'inquiétant. Si tu continues comme ça, ta terminale dans un autre lycée te sera assurée et probablement l'université. As-tu pensé dans quel lycée tu voulais postuler ?

Je la regarde comme un extraterrestre. Est-ce qu'elle ne comprend vraiment rien ou le fait-elle exprès ? N'a-t-elle rien entendu de ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Je ne compte pas changer d'école. Les cours donnés à la réserve sont très biens. Quant à l'université, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'y rendre.

\- Mais tu comptes bien quitter la réserve ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Mais, commence-t-elle en jetant un regard aux Uley, tu sais qu'une fois majeure tes tuteurs n'auront plus d'aide pour supporter tes besoins courants… Et tu ne pourras être boursière que si tu intègres un autre établissement…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de problème d'argent, l'arrête Lucas. Nous sommes prêts à accueillir Isleen autant de temps qu'elle le souhaite.

\- Isleen tu es certaine de ton choix ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu voulais ta liberté et voyager… Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Non. Je me sens libre ici. J'ai toujours envie de découvrir le monde, mais aujourd'hui il y a des personnes avec qui j'ai envie de le faire.

Je sais que mon discours l'étonne. A vrai dire si on m'avait prévenue que je tiendrais un tel discours il y a quelques mois je ne l'aurais pas cru. Nous sommes deux personnes différentes. Il y a eu une Isleen avant que je n'arrive à la réserve et il y a moi. Les deux sont vraies, mais seule l'une d'entre elle a la capacité d'être heureuse. Celle qui s'est liée à Seth.

\- Vraiment ? continue Mrs Polters suspicieuse. Ce ne serait pas plutôt à cause de tes fréquentations ?

\- Mes fréquentations ?

\- Oui, ces Indiens qui t'accompagnaient tout à l'heure et qui nous ont suivis en voiture. L'infirmière de l'école m'a dit qu'ils venaient juste de retourner en classe après plus d'un an d'absence et qu'ils séchaient encore des cours ! Sans parler des soupçons de drogues qui pèsent sur eux. Elle m'a même dit que tu sortais avec l'un d'entre eux, qui, comme par hasard, est le neveu de Mr Uley… Ce n'est peut-être pas le mieux pour toi.

Je secoue la tête en essayant de ne pas rire nerveusement. C'est étrange de voir ce que les gens de l'extérieur pensent de ma situation. Avant cela m'aurait gênée ou peut-être même mise hors de moi. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Encore une fois vous vous trompez. Les garçons n'ont jamais consommé de drogue, c'est simplement leur croissance qui fait ça. Quant aux raisons pour lesquelles ils ont arrêté les cours cela ne regardent qu'eux. Vous ne les connaissez pas et vous n'avez pas à juger leurs choix. Et oui Seth est le neveu de Lucas, mais dans la réserve tous les Quileute partagent le même sang.

\- Tu ne nies pas que tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas honte d'être avec lui. Il me fait du bien.

\- Et le fait que tu changes d'avis par rapport à ton avenir n'a aucun lien avec lui ?

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai envie de vivre mon histoire avec lui, alors oui cela change un peu mes perspectives d'avenir, mais je serai plus heureuse avec lui que seule dans tous les pays du monde.

\- Voilà une belle déclaration. Je ne t' imaginais pas aussi fleur-bleue.

Je m'en fiche complètement. Oui c'est très romantique, mais je ne le suis pas vraiment. Pourtant c'est ce que j'éprouve, alors peu importe si elle pense que je ne suis qu'une ado au cœur d'artichaut. Moi je connais la vérité.

\- Bon puisque tu ne veux rien entendre… Nous allons passer à la signature des papiers. Isleen, ton compte en banque et tes papiers d'identité seront disponibles à Seattle un mois après tes dix-huit ans. Mr et Mrs Uley je vais vous demander de signer ici et ici. Isleen tu signeras après.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit un peu dans le brouillard. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis en train de signer les documents qui me donneront mon indépendance. Moment tant attendu et à présent j'ai l'impression que cela ne va rien changer.

Je sers la main de Mrs Polters pour la dernière fois. Quelle étrange impression est-ce. C'est certainement la personne que je connais depuis le plus longtemps. Même si on ne se rencontrait que pendant des moments difficiles, elle faisait partie de ma vie. De mon ancienne vie. Encore un boulet qui s'envole comme un ballon. Je suis presque mélancolique en la regardant partir sous le porche.

Derrière moi Lucas pose ses deux grandes mains sur mes épaules, alors qu'Alma me tient la main. Nous regardons tous les trois la voiture grise s'éloigner dans les rayons du soleil. Nous sommes silencieux.

Une larme puis une autre s'échappent enfin de mes yeux. Je touche ma joue étonnée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Peut-être est-ce le soulagement, ou cette page qui se tourne… Lucas me sert un peu plus contre lui, enlaçant Alma par l'épaule pour la serrer contre nous.

Oui, je crois que je ne suis plus vraiment une orpheline.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petit commentaire ?


	29. Chapter 29

**Note de l'auteur :**

Poupoupou….

Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore quelqu'un ici, mais si c'est oui, je suis plus qu'honteuse et repentante…

Tout d'abord non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre. Je ne pensais pas en arriver là, surtout quand j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire, mais la vie est pleine de surprises et pour l'instant c'était plutôt des mauvaises. Je vous passerai le détail, surtout que je suis encore un peu dedans, mais vous voyez je ne vous oubli pas. Tous les jours je pense à cette histoire, aux personnes qui viennent ici et je me sens responsable. Au début sa me motivait et puis bon après je me suis pas sentie à la hauteur… Bref, cercle vicieux quand tu nous tiens !

J'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite, mais je ne garantis plus rien…

Merci encore à ceux qui sont là et à mes bêtas sans qui rien de tout cela n'existerait !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zipi :** Coucou ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas échangée. Ce qui est vrai. J'espère que ces longs mois ont étaient moins éprouvant pour toi que pour moi. Et surtout j'aime croire que tu es encore là à me lire.

Pour répondre à tes questions :

Et non, ce n'est pas une gentille dame qui emmène Isleen au début de l'histoire. Elle vient seule depuis l'appartement de ses anciens tuteurs. Lol ! Et oui, je crois que j'ai un peu sauté dans la facilité et transformé mon Assistante Sociale en une sorte de Gremlins. En fait je la voyait surtout comme une personne pleine de préjugés qui essaye de bien faire son travail mais qui en réalité fait complétement l'inverse. Et puis je voulais aussi montrer que de l'extérieur, Isleen a énormément changé et que c'est difficile à croire. Voir louche. Je peux par contre parfaitement comprendre que j'ai été maladroite. Je m'excuse platement devant toutes les personnes de la profession !

Ah ah ! Une fanfic ? Je veux lire ! Promis je serais gentille ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai Zipi le Petit Tyran, si bien que j'attends toujours tes remarques ! lol !

J'espère donc avoir ton impression sur ce chapitre-là !

Bises

**Miso :** Bonjour et bienvenu ! Bon je m'excuse pour le temps de réponse et de post ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, même si elle est arrivait en plein boum négatif ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me motive à continuer ! Pour l'intrigue, les choses se mettent en place petit à petit ! Je savais dès le début où je voulais aller mais je ne sais pas si mes indices sont bons ou si la chute plaira… Ca me fait un peu peur… Encore merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres !

**Dorisse : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, trouver une famille était très important pour Isleen. Elle a été abandonnée puis brassée d'une famille à l'autre sans trouver sa place. Pour moi c'est une des choses les plus terribles. Mais une autre partie du chemin dans une quête d'identité c'est surtout de savoir qui l'on est. On se définit d'abord par rapport aux autres, c'est ce qu'elle a fait jusque-là, mais il lui reste encore des étapes à franchir pour se trouver. Bon je n'en dit pas plus sinon finit le suspense ! Je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire par découragement, mais à cause de problème perso… J'espère que l'année se finira mieux qu'elle n'a commencé… Enfin voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira ! A bientôt !

Guest : Bienvenue ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis très honorée d'avoir droit à ta première review et super désolée de n'y répondre que maintenant… Je dois avouer que le fait que mon histoire ne ressemble pas au monde des bisounours me rassure J'aime les romans à l'eau de rose, mais trop de rose tue le rose ! Quant aux autres histoires sur Twilight, j'en lis très peu, voir pas du tout car je trouve leur qualité médiocre… Soit c'est super rapide et sans scenario soit on vire au culcul la praline… Bref, je suis plutôt une acharnée des fanfics d'Harry Potter. Je me demande même parfois pourquoi je préfère écrire dans l'Univers Twilight lol ! Je suis très contente que tu trouves mon histoire cohérente. J'essaye vraiment de coller un maximum aux personnages. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, surtout que les Quileutes ne sont pas très développés… Et puis j'ai toujours peur de ne pas donner assez de vie à mes personnes, d'en faire des coquilles vides… J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Renaissance**

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que les choses ont changé. Même si rien ne le laisse apparaître. C'est comme une sorte de fourmillement en moi. Dans mes muscles, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Je m'éveille à peine et pourtant je sens la métamorphose qui s'est opérée dans la nuit. D'apparence tout ressemble à hier, mais à l'intérieur, quelque chose ronronne.

Comment une simple nuit peut ainsi changer les choses ? Il n'y a pas de réponse rationnelle à ma question. Parce que ce n'est en réalité qu'un simple sentiment. Aujourd'hui je suis libre. Libre de décider de rester ici. Oui, c'est le jour où je peux prendre mes décisions… Et je ne pourrai plus me cacher derrière les autres. A partir de maintenant je suis celle qui décide et non pas celle qui subit. Je n'ai plus d'entraves pour m'empêcher de voler ou de me poser.

Libre.

Une légère angoisse me traverse, mais elle n'est pas assez forte pour surpasser mon bien-être. Cette ouverture vers le monde que j'ai attendue depuis des mois et des mois, des années même, est enfin dégagée. L'inconnu fait toujours un peu peur, mais je sais qu'il y a assez de personnes autour de moi pour me rassurer et me guider sur la route qu'il reste à parcourir.

Ce n'est que le début d'un long chemin.

J'ouvre les yeux sur cet environnement que je connais si bien à présent. Les murs recouverts de photos et posters trouvés ici et là. Certains datant de plusieurs années, et d'autres beaucoup plus récents. La fenêtre en face du lit laisse entrer les rares rayons du soleil matinal. Je connais cette odeur qui me chatouille les narines et la douceur de mes draps. Cette chambre qui était si loin de ma personnalité est aujourd'hui ma maison. Le lieu où je peux me reposer.

Alors que je m'étire, mon regard tombe sur le bracelet indien que Seth m'a offert. Je ne suis pas si libre que ça en réalité… Mais en même temps je ne me sens pas prisonnière. Il m'a appris à accepter nos sentiments et à les choyer comme les plus merveilleux des trésors. Oui, je suis bien plus riche que je ne l'ai jamais espéré.

Les nuages s'écartent laissant les premiers rayons de l'aube me caresser le visage. Je m'approche doucement de la fenêtre. L'air frais me frôle, emportant avec lui toutes les odeurs de la forêt et de la mer.

Aujourd'hui est une renaissance.

**I&amp;S**

Les marches de l'escalier grincent sous mon pas léger, alors que la peau nue de mes pieds frotte contre elle. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, le parquet couleur miel brillant sous les rayons chaleureux. C'est une belle coïncidence qui veut que le jour de mon anniversaire tombe en même temps que le ciel dégagé.

Avec cette lumière chaude et brillante, c'est comme si je redécouvrais ce qui m'entoure. Tous les objets et les souvenirs qui s'y rattachent passent devant ma rétine. Rien n'est différent d'hier et pourtant c'est presque émue que je me promène dans cette maison qui est devenue la mienne. J'ai fini ma course ici. Enfin, après des années à courir, je vais pouvoir me poser dans un lieu où l'on m'accepte telle que je suis.

La cheminée ronronne doucement, même début avril l'humidité de la mer est bien présente. Cela ne fait qu'apporter un peu plus de chaleur à la pièce. Dehors le vent fait danser les arbres par bourrasques, projetant des ombres à mes pieds. C'est comme si ici, rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

Mes doigts caressent ces objets que j'ai appris à aimer. Ceux qui me paraissaient étrangers et qui aujourd'hui sont presque les miens. Cette lampe à fleurs que je trouvais horrible m'a éclairée pendant de nombreuses soirées à lire. Le plaid râpé sur lequel Wapi se couche dès qu'il en a l'occasion et devenu ma protection contre le froid. Les vieux canapés un peu défoncés dans lesquels je fais la sieste… Tant d'objets qui ont à présent une histoire avec moi.

Sans parler des photos. Quand je suis arrivée ce n'était que des visages inconnus. Maintenant je sais leur histoire et je la partage. Certaines où nous sommes tous les trois ont même rejoint les plus anciennes. Comme si j'avais toujours vécu ici. Il y a celles de l'anniversaire de Sue, du festival de la fin d'année et Seth m'enlaçant chez les Cullen.

Elles sont les preuves du chemin que j'ai parcouru.

Je passe au-dessus de Wapi qui dort comme un bienheureux derrière le canapé. Si je ne pensais pas le réveiller je céderais à mon envie de le caresser. Il est mon sauveur, d'une autre façon que ses maîtres, mais il a bien empêché ma mort. Et je ne pourrai que lui en être reconnaissante toute ma vie.

Une douce odeur me force à me tourner vers la table. Trois tranches de brioche perdue m'attendent à côté d'un jus d'orange frais et de mon lait chocolaté. Ils me connaissent si bien, qu'ils savent même quelles sont mes douceurs préférées. J'hume l'air, les senteurs de la cuisine et de la maison se mélangeant. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi faim que ce matin.

Et comme tous les matins, Lucas et Alma sont enlacés devant la fenêtre. Ils sont si beaux... Encore amoureux comme au premier jour malgré le temps qui a passé. J'espère pouvoir connaître ça. Etre un jour dans ma propre maison, ici à la réserve, Seth à mes côtés. Je crois que c'est ça le bonheur : des moments anodins qui créent tant d'amour.

Ils finissent par sentir ma présence. Leurs sourires remuent quelque chose en moi. Je sens leur tendresse m'atteindre et m'entourer comme une couverture chaude. Mon sourire leur répond franchement. Lucas m'entoure de ses bras forts pour me serrer contre lui, puis il entraîne Alma avec nous, m'offrant ma première véritable étreinte parentale. Et je ne veux pas en sortir. J'ai trouvé en eux l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère et la force protectrice d'un père.

Saurais-je un jour les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont offert ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Je ris alors que Lucas nous fait basculer de droite à gauche en chantant. Alma s'écarte pour éviter que nous lui marchions dessus. Après plusieurs minutes à valser ainsi dans la cuisine il me laisse enfin m'échapper de son étreinte. Je ne suis pas certaine de marcher droit jusqu'à ma chaise, mais au moins j'arrive à bon port sans aucun dommage collatéral.

\- Alors, quelle est ta première pensée d'adulte ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de réaliser…

Alma me sourit en passant une main sur les épaules de son mari. Je connais ce geste. Par cette simple caresse elle lui demande de ne pas m'ennuyer plus que nécessaire. Et comme d'habitude il lui répond par un petit sourire chenapan. Mais il lui obéit.

Je grignote en silence le petit déjeuner qu'ils m'ont préparé. J'ai l'impression de manger comme un ogre, mais pour le moment mon estomac semble accepter tout ce que je lui donne… Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Nous restons tous les trois à table, le bruit de la radio ronronnant au-dessous de notre conversation. Aucun de nous n'a vraiment envie de briser ce moment. Pourtant quand je vois la voiture de Jacob se stationner devant la maison je comprends qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours. Je me lève pour poser mon bol dans l'évier avant de me diriger vers l'entrée.

\- Isleen, attends, me demande Alma. Nous voulions t'offrir un cadeau avant que tu ne partes en cours.

Je me retourne vers eux un peu surprise. Ils ont organisé une fête ce soir pour mon anniversaire et je pensais que s'ils m'offraient quelque chose ce serait à ce moment-là. Pourtant je me retrouve avec un petit sachet en cuir dans la main. Je l'ouvre sans trop me faire prier, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils ont voulu me donner en ce jour si particulier.

La tresse en cuir est souple entre mes doigts et en même temps aussi solide que le métal. Le bracelet est magnifique, d'une couleur sombre oscillant entre le noir et le marron. En certains endroits les liens sont percés d'anneaux permettant d'y fixer des petits pendentifs. Sur l'un d'eux est déjà fixé un cercle d'un centimètre de diamètre en bois, avec au milieu au sorte de toile d'araignée en fil. Le bijou est d'origine Quileute à n'en pas douter.

Je sens la paume calleuse de Lucas se saisir de mon poignet, alors que son autre main se saisit du bracelet. De ses doigts agiles il attache le fermoir autour de mon bras gauche, juste en dessous de bracelet de Seth. Sa couleur tranche sur ma peau blanche, le faisant ressortir.

\- Il est très beau. Merci beaucoup.

\- Ce n'est presque rien. Comme tu as pu le deviner c'est un bracelet de notre tribu. Quand un de nos enfants devient adulte, chacun peut lui offrir un petit objet à fixer dessus pour lui porter bonheur.

\- Et celui-ci que signifie-t-il ?

\- C'est un attrape rêve, m'explique Lucas. Pour te protéger de tout ce qui te voudrait du mal, que cela soit dans cette réalité ou dans une autre.

Le klaxon de Jacob coupe tous les remerciements que j'ai en bouche. Mais ils ont compris par mon sourire combien j'étais émue de leur présent.

**I&amp;S**

Le bruit de la camionnette de Jacob m'impressionne toujours autant. Le ronflement du moteur concurrence le grincement des roues et des sièges quel que soit le temps. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. En tout cas, cela a vraiment un côté rassurant tant ces bruits me sont familiers.

Installée confortablement dans la housse en cuir, je regarde le paysage défiler devant nous. Il y a encore beaucoup de traces du cyclone qui a traversé la réserve, mais on ne sent plus la tristesse qui avait envahi les lieux. Comme si enfin les Quileute reprenaient leur droit sur cette terre que la nature a dévasté.

A mes côtés Jacob est étrangement silencieux. Surtout quand on sait que c'est mon anniversaire et qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me charrier avec ça hier encore. Seule la radio crachotant des vieux airs de musique folk empêche le silence d'envahir l'habitacle. Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange mais c'est très surprenant.

\- Jacob ? Ça va ? Tu es bizarre ce matin…

\- Bizarre ?

\- Oui : tu ne parles pas… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je crois qu'effectivement il me cache quelque chose…

\- Jacob ?

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi…

Il n'a pas vraiment tort, mais je vois bien que son sourire n'est pas complètement vrai.

\- Ne noie pas le poisson ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Rien de plus que les autres fois. On en parlera un autre jour ok ?

Que je sois d'accord ou non il n'en fera qu'à sa tête. Alors autant attendre qu'il se décide. Ou peut-être que Seth me donnera l'information. A le voir comme ça on dirait qu'il n'y a rien de grave, mais ce n'est pas la même ambiance amicale que les autres matins.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que je voudrais te dire, mais je ne sais pas si je peux…

\- Quoi ? Je crois que tu m'as avoué assez de trucs bizarres pour ne plus prendre pincettes…

Il ne me regarde toujours pas directement, si bien que je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je me redresse sur le siège en l'observant un peu mieux. S'il y a une mauvaise nouvelle je préférai qu'il me l'annonce au plus vite. C'est de la tor…

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Je sursaute. Bon sang j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Et cet idiot qui rigole comme un fou !

\- Non mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi !

\- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais…

Je reste bouche-bais pendant plusieurs secondes avant de secouer la tête de dépit. Quel crétin franchement ! Me faire peur juste pour une blague… Enfin, cela lui ressemble tellement. Il faut profiter de tous nos moments de joie, si bien que je finis par rigoler moi aussi.

Il me tend un petit paquet en kraft en souriant. Je le remercie d'un sourire avant de l'ouvrir le plus rapidement possible. Au creux du papier marron est niché un loup en bois clair, dont la couleur me fait penser à Seth. Il n'est pas très grand, mais il y a de multiples détails. L'anneau qui le traverse sur le dos me laisse penser qu'il doit rejoindre le cadeau d'Alma et Lucas.

\- C'est très beau. Tu l'as fait toi-même ?

\- Bah ouais ! Il t'épate le grand Alpha hein ?

Je ne lui réponds pas sinon sa tête ne passera pas la porte. Attacher le pendentif au bracelet tressé pendant qu'on roule n'est pas le plus simple, mais je finis quand même par y arriver. Il est vraiment magnifique et vivant. Même pour du bois. C'est comme si à présent j'avais toujours un loup avec moi.

\- Si tu ne dis rien je vais croire qu'il ne te plaît pas…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il est superbe. Je ne savais pas que ton habilité s'étendait aussi au travail du bois.

\- Mon père est le spécialiste du bois, c'est lui qui m'a appris. Moi je suis plutôt mécanique… C'est presque rien…

\- Ne minimise pas ton talent.

\- Talent, talent… Ce n'est pas en sculptant des loups dans du bois que je vais gagner ma vie…

\- Je ne savais pas que ça te préoccupait.

\- Bah, je n'y pense pas trop avec les trucs de loup et tout… Mais je ne vais pas rester à la charge de mon père indéfiniment… Sans parler de Nessie. Même si je devenais mécanicien comme Sam… Ça ne sera pas assez bien pour elle, ou pour Edward et Bella.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis certaine que ce qui compte pour Edward et Bella c'est que leur fille soit heureuse. Et franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait te reprocher.

\- …

\- Sans rire Jacob. Tu es un rayon de soleil. Tu réchauffes tout ce qui t'entoure. Tu es un ami hors pair, fidèle à l'excès… Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi… Et j'en oublie. Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu es quelqu'un de bon.

Je le vois rougir alors qu'il détourne la tête pour ne pas me regarder. Il tend la main pour prendre la mienne et il la sert chaleureusement. Je lui rends son étreinte. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'il sache à quel point il a un effet bienfaiteur sur son entourage.

Après un long silence, il finit par relancer la conversation sur des choses beaucoup plus anodines. Lorsque nous n'irons plus au lycée ces conversations me manqueront. Même si c'est pour se moquer de mon âge ou de mes difficultés à vivre en collectivité. C'est ce qui m'a forcé à avancer.

De toute façon je suis certaine que Quil a prévu au moins une copie double sur le fait que je sois majeur. Cela fait des jours qu'il m'asticote sur ce sujet.

Comme d'habitude il y a foule sur le parking de l'école, mais aujourd'hui le soleil nous donne envie de traîner dehors plutôt que de nous abriter. Je reste assise dans la voiture à regarder Seth de loin. Il nous attend avec Quil et Embry comme tous les matins. J'aime le regarder alors qu'il ne nous a pas encore remarqués. Le voir vivre même de loin me comble. Si ce n'est pas romantique à souhait… Je me demande un jour si cet émerveillement finira par disparaître ou au moins s'atténuer.

Qu'en sera-t-il dans un an, dix ans ou vingt ans ? Serai-je toujours ici, à me laisser emporter par mes sentiments pour Seth ?

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Au futur…

Jacob se rassoit pour me regarder. Je sais qu'il a l'habitude de lutter contre mes doutes, surtout concernant l'avenir, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas vraiment peur. Je suis simplement curieuse de voir ce que me réserve la suite.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de trop y réfléchir : tu seras avec Seth. C'est tout ce qui compte non ?

\- Hum…

\- Vous finirez peut-être même par vous marier, avec une grande robe blanche et tout…

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une princesse…

\- Bah, si quelqu'un faisait de nos aventures une histoire ça y ressemblerait quand même beaucoup. Même moi, alors que c'était très mal engagé, j'ai eu droit à mon Happy End. J'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait quand Bella est morte, mais elle m'a offert Renesmée.

Je lui souris.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Jacob. Ça va. Je vais vraiment bien.

\- Alors arrêtons de nous faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge ! Moi je suis un loup, je ne vieillis pas, mais toi… Les premières rides ne sont pas loin !

Il sort avant que je réussisse à l'atteindre en rigolant. Je le poursuis le plus rapidement possible, mais il a déjà rejoint les autres. Son air goguenard me donne des envies de revanche, mais je n'ai ni sa force ni son énergie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à simuler le dédain.

\- Alors, se moque Quil. On a déjà des rhumatismes ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, passant un bras contre Seth pour me blottir contre lui. Enfin réunis… C'est étrange, mais il n'a qu'à être là pour que je me sente capable d'affronter tous les nuages à l'horizon. Jacob a raison, peu importe la suite tant que Seth est là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me murmure Seth à l'oreille. Ce soir ce sera terminé.

Je me niche un peu plus contre lui, sous les moqueries des autres loups. Peu importe. Comme une droguée j'ai besoin de ma dose de Seth. Je lève un peu la tête sous ses baisers pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de lui pour le rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Je sens son cœur battre contre ma poitrine et sa chaleur qui m'entoure. Nos fronts se collent, laissant juste assez d'espace pour reprendre notre souffle.

\- Je t'aime.

**I&amp;S**

Mon amour…

Une ombre passe devant mes yeux. Une seconde où la lumière se trouble pour devenir plus douce. Mes paupières restent clauses alors que le vent caresse mon visage. Comme une plume il frôle mon front, le rond de ma joue, puis mes lèvres. Comme un baiser.

Les rayons du soleil nous chatouillent la peau, leur chaleur nous protégeant de la fraîcheur qui nous entoure.

En inspirant, je peux sentir le parfum des fleurs violettes qui nous entourent. Une senteur pleine de rosée, d'arôme et de terre. Le vent les fait danser autour de nous, en un ballet multicolore. C'est une musique douce, seulement perturbée par nos souffles.

Mon amour…

Encore ce souffle au creux de mon oreille. Sa chaleur contre moi. Sa main sur mon cœur. Nos corps collés l'un à l'autre. Nous partageons l'air, nos émotions, nos présences.

Mes doigts n'ont pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour effleurer cette autre partie de moi. Mes lèvres embrassent chaque rondeur, chaque parcelle qu'elles peuvent atteindre. Comme si je le vénérais. Il est soumis sous moi, appréciant chaque marque d'affections. Je souffle sur sa peau, baise l'ensemble de son torse. Il est mon autre. Et le sentir vibrer contre moi me fait trembler à mon tour.

Mon amour…

Une expiration précipitée sur ma bouche me fait perdre un peu plus mes repères. J'aime cette sensation : perdre pied. Oublier. Oublier ce qui nous entoure pour ne garder que notre amour. Se laisser fondre en lui et ne devenir que des sensations.

\- Mon amour…

\- Hum…

\- Isleen…

Je papillonne un instant pour chasser la brume qui m'entoure, avec pour seul point d'encrage ses pupilles sombres. Il me regarde encore comme si j'étais la plus belle chose du monde. Comme je le fixe moi aussi de plus en plus.

Sa main me caresse les cheveux pour me dégager le visage. Puis il m'attire vers lui, butinant mes lèvres comme une gourmandise. Je me laisse faire pantelante, incapable de résister à notre attirance. De toute façon pourquoi le faire ?

\- Tu avais l'air perdue…

\- Hum…

\- Tu comptes ne répondre que par des onomatopées ?

\- Hum hum.

\- Ça y est l'âge t'a atteinte. Tu deviens sénile. Pauvre de moi !

\- Pff ! Il va falloir t'y habituer… Tu t'es imprégné d'une vieille…

Il rigole contre moi, m'embrassant pour me faire oublier ses moqueries. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter encore un maximum de cet instant.

\- Isleen ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es prête à vivre toute ta vie avec moi ?

Je rouvre les yeux pour lire l'inquiétude dans les siens. Que craint-il aujourd'hui ? L'avenir reste incertain, mais par sur ce point. Je peux comprendre ses peurs. Pourtant je sais que rien ne me fera le quitter. Que je résisterai à tout, à la douleur, au malheur et à la mort pour continuer de partager mon existence avec lui.

\- Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, alors oui, nous allons vivre toute notre vie ensemble.

Je le force à se coucher pour me mettre au-dessus de lui. Il ne me quitte pas du regard alors que je prends sa main pour la guider jusqu'à mon cœur.

\- Je t'appartiens Seth. Quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à la mort. Et même après.

**I&amp;S**

La porte claque dans mon dos alors que Wapi me saute dessus. Ce chien est vraiment intenable ! Heureusement pour nous, la porte tient malgré le choc. Je le caresse un peu afin qu'il me laisse passer. Ses poils sont doux entre mes doigts. Je finis par parvenir à l'allonger, tout en continuant de le flatter sous les oreilles. Quel gros nounours…

Dans la cuisine Alma et Sue finissent d'essuyer la vaisselle. Quand je vois la quantité de plats qu'elles ont préparés je me demande si toute la réserve n'est pas conviée. Autour de moi la pièce est imprégnée des bonnes odeurs de cuisine, sans parler des multiples décorations en papier coloré qui traversent la salle.

Ça a dû leur prendre un temps fou.

\- Bonjour Isleen, me salue Sue. Seth n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non il a préféré rentrer pour se changer.

Nous ne sommes pas encore très à l'aise l'une avec l'autre, surtout depuis notre dispute. Cela fait quelque temps, mais j'ai un peu de mal à passer au-dessus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous revoyons, pourtant je sens toujours cette barrière entre nous. Nous n'avons jamais reparlé de ce soir-là. Comme un accord tacite.

Je la salue simplement de la tête avant d'aider Alma à mettre la table.

La porcelaine blanche tranche sur la nappe rouge cousue de symboles indiens clairs, donnant un joli contraste avec les trois bouquets de fleurs sauvages posés dessus. La table est immense, agrandie par une rallonge. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je ne connais pas tant de monde que ça à la réserve… En même temps, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait les invitations.

La mère de Seth me suit avec les verres pendant qu'Alma pose les couverts. A trois nous avons rapidement fini. Je me recule pour regarder l'ensemble. Simple mais chaleureux. Exactement comme cette famille qui m'a accueillie.

La porte s'ouvre laissant passer la voix de Lucas qui rentre du travail. Mais ce soir il n'est pas seul. Devant lui se tient le vieux Quil qui me fait un clin d'œil. Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis d'ailleurs vraiment étonnée que sa présence me fasse autant plaisir.

\- Tu ne dis plus bonjour ? me taquine-t-il. Lucas, elle commence à prendre tes mauvaises habitudes !

Je lui souris franchement, avant de lui embrasser la joue pour me faire pardonner. Il me rend mon sourire avant de taper sur une des mains de Lucas pour lui demander d'avancer. Ce dernier obéit docilement, le plaçant devant la table basse afin qu'il y pose un petit paquet. A peine le cadeau a-t-il rejoint les autres que mon tuteur le déplace près de la fenêtre, tourné vers le salon.

Quant à moi je reste figée devant la table où sont déjà posés plusieurs présents.

\- Ne les regarde pas comme cela, se moque l'ancien, sinon ils vont fondre avant que tu ne puisses les ouvrir !

\- Tu devrais aller te changer Isleen. Les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Je monte les escaliers sans trébucher, malgré ma précipitation. Mes pieds me conduisent dans ma chambre, directement vers mon placard. Les affaires que j'ai emportées de Seattle se mélangent aujourd'hui avec celles destinées à vivre à la réserve. Cette armoire représente mes deux vies combinées. L'ancienne qui disparaît. La nouvelle qui s'ouvre devant moi. Mais je reste quand même ces deux personnes.

Ma main glisse sur le tissu râpeux d'un jean bleu marine presque noir. Pour l'adoucir un peu je décide de le couper avec un tissu fin et léger comme une plume de couleur prune. Un bandeau avec des rubans met en valeur la taille, alors que le tissu flotte de plus en plus long de la taille jusqu'aux fesses.

Je me faufile rapidement sous la douche en évitant de trop penser aux différentes voix qui commencent à envahir le bas de la maison. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou, malgré le peu de temps que je reste dessous. Emmitouflée dans mon immense serviette éponge, je cherche dans le placard où Lucas a-t-il pu ranger ma brosse. Je finis enfin par la retrouver et commence à mettre en forme ma coiffure.

Je me laisse aller en me maquillant un peu plus que d'habitude. Mes traits sont moins tirés qu'habituellement, ce qui en soit est déjà une victoire. Mon reflet me laisse entrevoir à quelle point la vie à la réserve me va bien. Je suis toujours aussi pâle, mais moins maigre qu'en arrivant. Mes cheveux font toujours ce qu'ils veulent, pourtant je me trouverais presque jolie avec leurs ondulations qui caressent mes épaules.

Une fine chaîne et deux bagues en argent viennent compléter le tout. Mon haut à manches trois-quarts laisse à découvert les deux bracelets Quileute. Celui de Seth, promesse de notre engagement l'un envers l'autre et celui de Lucas et Alma, avec le loup de Jacob, le coquillage de Quil et le trèfle d'Embry. Je suis certaine que d'autres viendront les rejoindre tout au long de la soirée.

Je me décide enfin à descendre, le plus silencieusement possible, pour me réfugier dans la cuisine. C'est ma première fête et je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Étonnée, je retrouve Charlie qui coupe une pièce de viande. Il me fait un clin d'œil en me voyant arriver. Que fait-il seul ici ?

\- Chut… Je me suis réfugié ici. J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec ces grands rassemblements…

\- Moi aussi. Nous sommes deux pauvres visages pâles perdus dans la jungle Quileute…

\- Il me semble que les Clearwater vous ont plutôt bien convertis non ? me fait sursauter Billy Black.

\- C'est pas faux…

Je souris à Charlie. Le père de Jacob n'a pas tort, après tout nous nous sommes laissés faire par les Indiens. Même si Charlie les connaît depuis toujours, Seth m'a expliqué que Sue avait dû batailler pour lui faire accepter leur relation. Comme son fils l'a fait avec moi.

En parlant du loup… La porte vient de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer des rires et des éclats de voix. En une infime seconde leur chaleur pénètre dans la pièce. Même au milieu de ses frères loups je n'ai aucun mal à le repérer. Il me cherche du regard avant d'enfin m'apercevoir.

Comme à chaque fois il y a ces quelques secondes d'éblouissement, puis viennent les sensations qui poussent nos cœurs l'un vers l'autre. Mon corps bouge tout seul, commandé par notre lien. Mon bras entoure doucement sa taille, laissant mes lèvres courir sur sa joue.

Seulement cela ne lui suffit pas. Sa bouche cherche la mienne, faisant fi des multiples regards portés sur nous. Je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il devient trop proche, abandonnant la partie. Je suis trop faible pour lui résister…

Je garde les yeux fermés pour ressentir encore un peu de son baiser sur mes lèvres. J'entends les rires autour de nous, mais peu importe. Seth est à moi et je suis à lui. Il n'y a rien de mal à le montrer autour de nous. A partager ce bonheur qui nous lie.

Il me guide jusqu'au centre de la pièce où sont regroupés les loups, qui nous observent en souriant. Surtout Jacob en fait. Je me souviens encore de nos discussions sur Seth et notre relation et de combien il m'a poussé à aller de l'avant. Alors lui aussi partage notre plaisir.

La soirée passe vite tant elle est rythmée entre les rires et les anecdotes. Les mets plus savoureux les uns que les autres se suivent. Alma s'est surpassée, outre le fait qu'elle n'a cuisiné que des plats que j'adore, elle l'a fait en quantité astronomique pour combler les plus morfales d'entre nous. Je me laisse porter par l'ambiance, discutant au moins quelques minutes avec chacun, sans lâcher la main de Seth.

Cette soirée est vraiment une des meilleures de ma vie.

Je lève la tête en m'apercevant que les lumières s'éteignent au-dessus de la table. Vu les regards complices que s'échangent nos invités je sens que cela va être un grand moment… D'un coup, ils se mettent tous à chanter « Happy Birthday » en se tournant vers la cuisine. Dans mon dos s'approche ma tutrice avec dans les bras un immense gâteau au chocolat recouvert de bougies. Leur lumière incandescente danse devant son sourire. Je tremble un peu sous l'émotion. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas réellement soufflé de bougies ? La main de Seth répond à mon étreinte alors qu'Alma pose la pâtisserie devant moi.

Il a l'air délicieux, pourtant je reste là, à le fixer sans bouger. Mes yeux me piquent. Et ce n'est pas à cause de la fumée… L'émotion qui m'étreint le cœur est trop forte pour que j'arrive complètement à la contenir.

Les doigts de Seth ramassent les premières gouttes d'eau salée qui m'échappent. Nos yeux n'ont pas besoin de se croiser pour savoir à quel point être ici entourée de toutes ces personnes est trop pour moi. Il y a quelque temps j'aurais fui, mais aujourd'hui je partage avec eux ce moment.

Les mains d'Alma m'étreignent les épaules pour me consoler, même si je n'en ai pas besoin. J'essuie les restes de larmes avant de sourire. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de souffler d'un grand coup sur les flammes.

Adieux mes dix-huit années de solitude !

\- Ah ! Zut ! Isleen tu as soufflé trop vite ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une photo !

Je ris devant l'air désolé de Jacob qui s'empresse de rallumer les bougies afin de me prendre en photo avec tout le monde. D'abord, Lucas et Alma, avec ensuite Seth, Leah, Sue et Charlie, puis les garçons… Si bien qu'à la fin, les bougies ont presque entièrement fondu et que nous sommes obligés de nous précipiter pour les enlever.

Comme son apparence le laissait présager, le gâteau est délicieux. A la fois fort et moelleux, simple et savoureux. Juste comme il faut. Autour de moi les conversations ont repris avec entrain, chacun dégustant avec plaisir le dessert. Mon estomac repu me donne envie de me reposer dans un coin et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à m'endormir.

Seth à côté de moi semble rayonner. C'est la première fois depuis son retour que je le vois sourire aussi sereinement. Nous avons encore du chemin avant d'être complètement rassurés et paisibles, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

Je ne me lasse pas de caresser du regard son corps, m'attardant sur sa bouche souriante, ses yeux tendres… Il est vraiment parfait pour moi. Assez doux pour me comprendre et m'aimer. Assez fort pour me rassurer et me pousser vers l'avant. Comme s'il avait été créé pour moi.

\- Ça va ?

Ma contemplation a attiré son regard. Le brun de ses pupilles ne me quitte pas, comme s'il voulait lire en moi. Mon sourire lui répond sans que je le quitte des yeux. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir un jour me lasser de cette vue magnifique. Puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je me rapproche de son oreille pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots qui font battre mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime.

**I&amp;S**

La voiture dérape légèrement à la sortie du virage. Il faut dire que les routes sont encore bien abîmées par l'hiver même si nous sommes au début du mois d'avril. La pluie résonne contre le pare-brise malgré la musique. Quel temps de chien ! Nous aurions pu choisir un autre jour pour nous rencontrer avec Carlisle…

Un soupir m'échappe. Ce n'est pas de gaîtée de cœur que je le rejoins à l'hôpital, mais il a besoin de faire des prélèvements avec du matériel spécial. Il m'a proposé de le faire directement chez lui, en achetant le matériel nécessaire, mais il fait déjà beaucoup pour moi. Pas besoin d'investir.

Surtout qu'à chaque minute je me retiens de faire demi-tour. J'ai toujours la même peur au fond de moi. Si aujourd'hui énormément de choses se sont arrangées, si la maladie est moins présente qu'avant, je sais qu'elle est là. Latente, mais bien présente. J'aimerais vraiment croire qu'il y aura une solution pour moi, pour nous.

Les arbres deviennent de plus en plus touffus autour de moi. Une grande mer verte qui signifie que je ne dois plus être loin de la frontière entre la réserve Quileute et le territoire des Cullen. Ce soir nous devons d'ailleurs nous retrouver chez eux pour fêter de nouveau mon anniversaire. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour loger tous les cadeaux que l'on m'a…

NON !

J'appuie un grand coup sur le frein par réflexe, perdant le contrôle de la voiture en voulant l'éviter. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure alors que la peur s'insinue dans mes veines. Non, non, non… Ma tête rencontre la portière alors que nous nous fracassons contre les arbres du bas-côté.

J'ai mal… Tout est flou autour de moi. Un son strident me bouche les oreilles. J'ai l'impression d'hurler à mon corps de bouger, mais celui-ci refuse tout mouvement. La bile m'envahit la bouche. Il faut que je sorte, il y a peut-être une chance pour que…

Mais non. Il est là. Il m'attend en souriant tranquillement. Mon cauchemar qui semble si séduisant. En un clignement il est à mes côtés. Sa main froide me saisit fortement pour me sortir de la camionnette défoncée. Mon corps se contracte à ce contact et la sensation familière d'une crise vient m'écorcher les nerfs.

Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, obligeant le vampire à raffermir sa prise autour de moi. Un peu plus et il pourrait m'écraser. Le sang tambourine dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mes esprits, tant mon corps est obstrué par la peur, le choc de l'accident et la douleur.

En voyant que je suis en train de m'écrouler, il s'arrête en plein milieu de la route.

\- Non… murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Cette fois tu ne t'échapperas pas.

Mon corps s'arque de douleur alors que ses dents mordent mon poignet.

Il ne me reste plus que la douleur. Elle engloutit tout ce qui m'entoure. Ravage chaque sensation pour ne laisser que la souffrance se propager. Un monde de flamme m'absorbe sans que je puisse lutter.

C'est la fin de ma vie.

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon le chapitre était plutôt positif jusqu'à la fin non ?

Et surtout je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous laisser en plan avec cette fin !


	30. Chapter 30

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon et bien heureusement que je n'avais rien promis… Dire que quand j'ai posté le précédent chapitre je pensais vraiment pouvoir poster plus régulièrement… Mais non, il faut croire que Dawn sera toujours victime des aléas de la vie ! Cette fois c'est le boulot qui m'a complétement submergé… Presque jusqu'à me noyé sous le stress, la fatigue, la pression et les petits maux en tous genres…

Enfin bon, pour ceux (celles certainement) qui passent encore par ici, le plus intéressant ce n'est pas mes tracas quotidiens, mais bien le nouveau chapitre ! Je ne vais donc pas blablater plus et vous laissez lire tranquillement…

Ah si, j'ai appris pendant l'été, que comme beaucoup d'autres mon histoire a été plagiée par « Jason Matthieu », je remercie donc les personnes qui m'ont prévenues. Je dois avouer que cela m'a mis dans un état de fureur avancé avant de m'abattre… Il s'agissait de la première version de Dawn, elle est pleine de défauts, mal finie, mais elle reste mon histoire et l'univers la propriété de son auteur. Je crois que seuls ceux qui n'ont jamais écrit et qui n'ont aucune empathie peuvent plagier des œuvres. Certains auteurs ont dit ne plus vouloir publier… Pour ma part, même si c'est frustrant de voir son travail volé (et vendu) par un inconnu irrespectueux, jamais je ne punirai les lecteurs ou leurs ferais payer les pots cassés pour les actions d'autrui. Bien au contraire, je vous remercie d'être là, car si j'écris c'est aussi pour partager.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Berenice :** Bonjour ! Bon et bien j'ai eu pitié, mais dans un délai certainement trop long… Milles excuses encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Zipi :** Salut ! Je n'ai pas vu Vice et Versa donc je ne pourrais pas te rendre la pareil ! Je comprends parfaitement ton dilemme, je pencherai pour ma part plus pour la colère contre moi-même. Je vous ai encore abandonné pendant un long moment, mais bon, je reviens toujours… Tu as lu la première version ? Aïe, plus je la vois moins je suis fière d'elle… Mais bon il faut bien commencer quelque part. J'accepte d'être capable de cette lecture et je m'en repends ! Oui à présent tu connais la fin, MAIS (et c'est tout l'intérêt d'une réécriture) celle de cette histoire ira plus loin. Disons que j'ai un peu bâclé la version 1 donc j'ai beaucoup plus détaillé la version 2 ! Tu verras bien ce qu'il en est ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Dsiclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Rouge**

Rouge.

Vif, brûlant et rongeant. Comme de la lave en fusion. Dans mon sang. Un volcan qui déchire mon cœur avec toute la rage du monde. Mon corps hurle devant la douleur qui l'envahit. Il est aspiré dans un océan de souffrance en quelques secondes. Ou des années. Je ne sais plus. La peur ronge le peu de conscience que je peux conserver.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un univers, celui du désespoir, de la violence... Et la brûlure de mille aiguilles sur mes nerfs à vif. Je me noie dans l'acidité des tourments qui m'entourent, me jettent du haut d'une falaise, m'écrasent, me scient, me dispersent... C'est comme si j'explosais en milliard d'atomes.

Mais le pire, c'est que l'on m'arrache une partie de moi.

La litanie de supplices n'est rien à côté de cette sensation. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'accrocher. Aucun havre de paix ne se présente. Dans les idées folles qui me tournent dans la tête il n'y a aucun rire, aucune douceur...

Je me sens glisser vers le néant, mais mon corps lutte. Comme si lui se souvenait de quelque chose que j'ai oublié. D'une raison pour laquelle je devrais me battre et survivre. Oui, je sais qu'un lien me retient, même si je ne peux m'y accrocher.

L'incendie se déchaîne augmentant toujours plus dès que je crois avoir atteint le bout. Cela ne peut être pire. La souffrance infernale qui me transperce n'a pas de limite. Elle monte toujours plus haut, plus fort. Les flammes rongent tout ce qu'elles rencontrent, mes chaires, ma peau, mes pensées... Pour ne laisser que les horribles sensations.

Aucun être vivant ne peut supporter ça...

Mais le suis-je encore ? J'ai l'impression d'être écorchée vive et en même temps de ne plus avoir assez de force pour hurler. J'aimerais être morte, que l'on me tue plutôt que subir encore une seconde le flot de douleur qui ne s'arrête jamais. Rien ne valait de passer par une telle souffrance.

Et pourtant il y a toujours ce lien qui palpite. Qui m'empêche de basculer vers le néant. Si je pouvais je le couperais. L'arracherais pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pour me laisser couler.

Pourquoi faut-il que ma conscience soit encore si active ? Je veux disparaître… Mourir plutôt que de souffrir de nouveau… S'éteindre, et plonger dans le noir… Oui que le rouge s'efface, pour laisser le froid m'envahir…

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Si j'ai connu autre chose que cette brûlure perpétuelle. Un cycle sans fin. Un puits sans fond. J'ai perdu celle que j'étais dans ce labyrinthe, sans aucun espoir de la retrouver. Je suis à la limite du tenable. Une infime plaie de plus et je sombre. A chaque fois je crois que rien ne pourrait être pire. Et pourtant… Il y a toujours plus.

Je ne peux que subir ces assauts de lave. Mon corps ne lutte plus depuis longtemps. Il n'a plus assez de force pour combattre. Chaque cellule est éventrée, brûlée, modifiée.

Il me reste si peu de temps.

Ah ! Que tout...Non… Le néant… Rien... Je... veux que... que cela... s'arrête...

J'hurle, ou du moins j'ai l'impression. Je n'entends rien, je ne ressens plus rien à part ce poison dans mes veines. Tout se transforme à l'intérieur de moi, autour de moi.

Le monde est rouge rubis. Le ciel, la terre, mon être.

Ce qui reste de moi est jeté sous un train, écartelé, battu, dépecé... Je vais devenir folle. Mes muscles se tordent, mon cœur ne bat plus normalement. Pourtant la vie ne m'habite plus. Je suis dévorée par la lave, et pourtant il semble que ce soit la seule chose vivante qui me parcourt. Je suis perdue dans cet ouragan de douleur, sans savoir à quoi m'arrimer.

Si j'ai eu des pensées autres que la douleur et le rouge, elles ont disparues. Ai-je connu autre chose un jour que cette pression sur mes poumons, cet écrasement de mes entrailles ?

Les ténèbres n'existent plus. Il n'y a que du rouge. Sur mes mains, sur les murs... Dans ma bouche, du sang, j'étouffe, et j'ai trop d'air en même temps.

J'ai chaud, je brûle. Le feu se propage depuis des jours, des mois... Une éternité.

Je veux mourir, que tout cela cesse. Pouvoir me reposer. Laissez-moi mourir, laissez-moi mourir... Un cri muet m'échappe. Je n'ai plus la force de me plaindre. Il n'y a ni début ni fin à cet univers. Aucun lien ne me sauvera.

Mon corps est au bûcher, incendié de l'intérieur. Et pourtant toujours entier. Rien ne disparaît. Au contraire, la douleur devient de plus en plus aiguë.

S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi à mourir ! Je ne peux plus être secourue ! Abattez-moi qu'on en finisse !

Je veux mourir...

Ma tête va éclater. Je rêve de dormir, que la souffrance s'évanouisse. Laisser mon corps ici, et m'élever plus haut. Rejoindre mon paradis, pendant que je peux encore y songer. Un soleil, mon astre lumineux qui dissipera la nuit.

Je ne peux plus me battre. Je vais sombrer dans cet océan écarlate. J'en ai assez de me débattre, d'appeler au secours, il ne me reste qu'à attendre. Attendre que tout finisse.

Je n'ai plus besoin d'aide, si ce n'est pour disparaître.

J'ai l'impression de reprendre conscience. Le mal est toujours présent dans mes veines, mais je peux enfin le sentir me ronger. Je sais enfin ce qu'il se passe, même si mon esprit est engourdi.

Je suis au bout de ma vie.

En fait, je ne souffre plus vraiment. Après tous ces tourments dans le brouillard j'ai les idées particulièrement claires. Comme une derrière réminiscence avant la fin. Car je sais que je suis au bout de mon chemin. Dans quelques secondes ce sera la mort.

Tam Tam Tam…

Mes dernières parcelles de vie résonnent au son de mon cœur. Il bat à pleine vitesse. Un bruit assourdissant pour mon corps traumatisé.

Puis le son s'intensifie. Il gonfle, grandit, envoyant une énergie nouvelle qui ravage tout sur son passage. Mes membres tressautent, le feu balayant mes membres par vagues.

Tam, tam tam. Tam, tam tam...

La brûlure monte de ma colonne vertébrale, en continue à déclencher des spasmes. La chaleur me submerge.

Je me sens devenir quelqu'un, mais pas moi.

La douleur m'étouffe se concentrant sur ma poitrine. Elle ne diminue pas, elle appuie juste sur moins de points. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Il va finir par exploser.

Tam, tam, tam, tam...

Puis plus rien. Juste cette musique. La souffrance a disparu.

J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le nouveau monde qui m'entoure.

**I&amp;S**

Etrangement tout est clair autour de moi. Comme si un filtre lumineux s'était posé sur mes yeux rendant tout ce qui m'entoure plus précis et blanc. J'ai l'impression de reposer dans une pièce entièrement brillante sans réussir à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Dans la brume de mon esprit tout est limpide et calme.

Au fil des secondes je retrouve les sensations. Elles reviennent avec une force affolante. Je ne me souvenais pas que cela soit aussi fort et vif. La caresse de l'air sur ma peau me parait être une tornade. La lumière me brûle presque la vue. Et pourtant je me sens apaisée… Comme un nouveau-né, vide de toute émotion, serein… Qui a tout à découvrir.

Un sanglot me monte à la gorge alors que des larmes me piquent les yeux. Je ne suis pas triste et pourtant mon corps pleure. Je ne bouge pas, laissant le trop plein s'évacuer. Le trop plein de quoi ? Je l'ignore, mais tout se relâche, si bien que bientôt ce sont des hoquets douloureux qui m'échappent.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, mes larmes se tarissent toutes seules. Comme si je n'avais plus assez d'eau dans mon corps pour pleurer. Je peux alors enfin distinguer les formes qui m'entourent et non plus ce blanc laiteux.

Mon environnement est beaucoup moins clair que ne le laissait penser ma première impression. Les traces de lumières se coupent sur le sol en terre sombre, aussi net que des lames. Je tourne doucement la tête vers la gauche. La source de l'intense lumière que j'ai perçue est en réalité une fenêtre. Derrière elle je peux voir des centaines d'arbres tropicaux, dont les feuilles cachent les rayons de soleil. Encore plus loin je devine des insectes qui volent, rampent…

Je ne devrais pas voir si loin.

Cette simple réflexion me fait tourner de l'œil. Comme si mes yeux s'étaient étirés et qu'ils revenaient d'un coup. Comme un élastique. Je les rouvre, mais cette fois c'est encore plus étrange : j'aperçois très distinctement les milliers de poussières qui flottent dans l'air. Après la longue vue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une loupe sous les paupières. Et la sensation n'est pas plus agréable.

Je reste pourtant fascinée, jouant entre les deux aspects de ma vision. Rien ne m'échappe. Aucune ombre ou lumière. Dans chaque couleur je peux distinguer les tons qui la composent. C'est terrifiant et magnifique en même temps. J'ai l'impression d'être devant une toile d'un grand peintre sur laquelle je pourrais observer tous les détails. Seulement c'est un tableau vivant et non figé qui se déroule devant moi.

Puis mes autres sens s'éveillent à leur tour. D'abord le toucher de la couverture rêche sous ma peau, la sensation moite de l'air qui me caresse alors qu'il n'y a pas de vent. Les bruits autour de moi. Ceux des animaux, des insectes… Un cour d'eau lointain… Et enfin l'odeur du bois et de la terre. Mais elle est beaucoup moins douce que celle de la réserve, plus poussiéreuse et inquié…

La réserve… Les Quileute… Seth… Seth !

Des centaines d'images me submergent comme un raz-de-marée. Seth, Lucas et Alma, mon anniversaire, Seth, Jacob, la forêt, la route… J'ai mal à la tête, mais les souvenirs continuent de s'entasser. L'angoisse monte alors que je me vois monter dans la voiture et repousser Wapi. Je me redresse d'un coup en me rappelant le choc de l'accident. Ma peur quand je l'ai vu… Le vampire, Joham. Il a réussi à m'attraper et pourtant je suis encore en vie… En vie !

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, comme si le contrecoup de cette terreur qui m'a frappé n'arrivait que maintenant. Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? Je dois partir, vite ! Dehors… Pour respirer, pour vivre !

D'un coup je suis debout puis à côté de la fenêtre. Trop rapidement. J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je m'affaisse contre le mur de pierre. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

La sensation d'étouffement me reprend. J'ai besoin de respirer, et en même temps c'est si douloureux ! L'air ne me caresse plus, il me gratte les narines et la gorge. Mes yeux me piquent aussi, envahis par la poussière qui flotte. Je plie sous le poids des sensations. L'univers est lourd... Je vais terminer écrasée sous lui. Je suis envahie par trop d'informations. Mon cerveau les traite mécaniquement, mais moi… Je n'arrive pas à les accepter. Je tente de les discerner, de les classer en espérant que cela me permettra de reprendre pied…

L'odeur de la terre humide, mélangée avec celle des fleurs qui embaument, fait ressortir l'humidité de l'extérieur… On doit être le matin... Car la fragrance de la pluie ne recouvre pas celle de la nature. Une senteur boisée très prononcée, et des centaines d'autres un peu plus fauves, un peu plus vivantes… Une forêt de grands arbres, et d'autres végétaux luxuriants... Et certains de leurs habitants.

Ce bruit étrange doit être…un oiseau qui vole… Et celui-ci…des rongeurs au pied d'un arbre grattant quelque chose…

Je sursaute… J'entends du bruit, tout près, si j'en crois l'intensité. Des pas… Oui je crois reconnaître des pas… Mais qui peut marcher ainsi ? Faire autant de bruit sans pour autant que cela paraisse brutale, ou lourd…

Une nouvelle odeur me parvient. Elle est un peu acide, mais pas désagréable. Comme un savant mélange d'arômes, chacun dosé avec soin afin de ne pas agresser. Un parfum envoûtant… Qui pourrait devenir une drogue... Cependant, il y a quelque chose de froid, et de brûlant qui me dérange.

Le son d'une page qui tourne, et d'un livre qu'on pose sur une table. Puis des pas qui résonnent de nouveau... Le bruit se rapproche devenant si fort que j'aimerais me boucher les oreilles. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant, et je me tourne vers elle.

En un instant tout me revient. La peur, la douleur, l'enlèvement, Seth...Seth ! Je me retrouve en une seconde prostrée, le plus loin possible du vampire. Tremblante, recroquevillée dans un coin, je tente de fuir la réalité. Mon corps se plaint de mes gestes brusques. Je suis épuisée, et ils me brûlent comme si j'étais courbaturée d'une trop longue course.

\- Calme-toi... Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Cela ne me rassure pas du tout. Au contraire. Dire qu'il a envahi mes cauchemars pendant plusieurs mois, et le voilà si proche, alors que je ne peux rien faire contre lui. Je n'ai aucun moyen de lutte, et je doute avoir assez de chance pour m'échapper.

Je le sens se rapprocher, sa présence se fait de plus en plus lourde dans mon esprit, comme s'il envahissait peu à peu l'espace qui m'entoure... Je me tasse contre le mur. Si je pouvais me fondre dedans...

\- Ne te cache pas comme cela. Tu es si belle mon ange. Je n'y aurais jamais cru avant de te voir... Tu dépasses tous mes espoirs...

Il s'assoit au bout du lit. Le matelas grince sous son poids. Sa main s'approche je le sais. Je refuse que ses membres glacés touchent les miens. A peine la pulpe de ses doigts me frôle, mes muscles se tendent pour le repousser.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

Ma voix sonne presque comme un grognement. D'un geste ample je l'envoie valser plus loin. Je l'entends plus que je le vois se fracasser contre le mur. Je sursaute au craquèlement des pierres. D'où me vient cette force ?

Ce n'est pas le moment de s'interroger ! Bouge ! Je tente de me lever, ou du moins de me redresser, mais il est déjà debout. Mes membres se tendent, et je m'écrase sur le sol dur. Je sens ma respiration devenir plus laborieuse. Je suis fatiguée, pourtant je dois rester éveillée. Si jamais j'ai une chance, je dois la saisir, coûte que coûte. Pour Seth ! Je l'ai promis !

J'ai déjà connu ce type de situation, après mes crises. Je dois me battre. Mes ongles se crispent sur le sol, arrachant un peu de pierre.

Concentre-toi. Reste attentive.

J'attends qu'il m'attaque, mais il n'y a aucune trace de colère dans ses iris rouges. Au contraire il semble émerveillé par ce qu'il voit. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Bientôt je perçois son ombre devant moi.

Ma pitoyable résistance le rend-il heureux ? Après tout, les vampires aiment jouer avec leur nourriture.

Je frémis, mais je ne laisse pas la peur m'embrouiller. Ce n'est plus le moment. Je dois me préparer à tout. Au pire, mais aussi aux possibles ouvertures qu'il pourra me laisser. Je dois survivre, jusqu'à ce qu'on me retrouve...

\- Parfaite.

\- Laissez-moi...

Je sais que le supplier ne servira à rien, mais je dois gagner du temps. Combien je l'ignore, le plus possible. Suis-je ici depuis longtemps ? Quand Carlisle donnera l'alerte en ne me voyant pas venir ? Pensera-t-il que j'ai encore été lâche ? Est-ce que Seth sens ma panique, d'aussi loin que nous sommes ?

Je t'ai cherchée si longtemps. J'ai des projets pour nous deux...

Un vampire peut-il être raisonné ? Je n'ai rien à offrir en échange de ma vie... Mais en même temps, pourquoi ne m'a-t- il pas déjà tuée ? N'avons-nous pas déjà joué suffisamment ?

\- Je n'ai aucune valeur... Les Cullen ne m'échangeront pas contre...

Son rire me fait sursauter. Il est clair, mais il me gêne. A aucun moment je ne ressens la joie qu'il y a dans celui des loups. Son rire est trop parfait, comme le reste de son être d'ailleurs. Il se calme, devant ma raideur. Ses yeux rouges ne me quittent pas détaillant tous mes gestes, comme si j'étais un animal curieux.

\- T'échanger ? Il secoue la tête. Tu as bien plus de valeur qu'aucune autre créature existant sur cette terre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il me prête un peu trop d'importance.

\- Vous vous trompez !

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Dire que te capturer m'a donné tant de fil à retordre. A peine je retrouve ta piste que tu files te cacher chez ces monstres ! Nahuel m'avait prévenu, mais tout de même... Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche. Il m'a même fallu sacrifier une de mes créations ! Enfin, tu es un si beau trésor ! Maintenant je ne crains plus rien !

Ses paroles sont incohérentes. J'ai l'impression de manquer quelque chose. Il y a une donnée importante que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Le pire c'est que je sens que la clef de ce mystère n'est pas loin. A ma portée même.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Si je ne vous sers à rien pourquoi ?

\- Hum, mes motivations ne sont pas importantes pour toi. Du moins, elles ne sont pas prioritaires pour l'instant.

Je déteste son regard écarlate. Ses yeux me dévisagent comme si j'étais la plus belle chose du monde. Ses pupilles sont dilatées par la satisfaction, et la fierté. J'ai envie de lui arracher son sourire !

Une sorte de colère remonte de mes entrailles, j'ignore d'où cette pulsion vient, mais elle m'est complètement incontrôlable. Un grognement m'échappe, alors que je sens mes muscles se tendre.

\- Ne t'énerve pas !

Il s'écarte doucement, presque craintivement. Son sourire a disparu. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas, se rapprochant de la sortie. Il lève les mains pour m'apaiser, mais ses prunelles rouges sont toujours sur moi, guettant le moindre de mes mouvements.

Je me calme peu à peu, mais mes yeux ne le quittent pas. Je jurerais même l'avoir vu pâlir, enfin si c'est possible d'être plus blanc que la craie. Que peut-il bien craindre d'une personne comme moi ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, ni à éclaircir mes pensées.

\- As-tu faim ? demande-t-il. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu ne m'aies rien demandé pour l'instant. Ta gorge ne te brûle pas ?

A peine a-t-il évoqué la soif que celle-ci me tiraille. Reléguée dans un coin de ma tête elle devient de plus en plus forte. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein désert, et de ne pas avoir bu pendant plusieurs jours. Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte ? Une sorte de grognement me gratte les cordes vocales. J'ai... soif, oui. Terriblement soif...

Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tout s'efface à part cette envie. Il faut que je mange... Je rêve de planter mes dents dans une chair bien saignante... Ma langue se frotte à mes lèvres.

Je sursaute en me rendant compte de mes pensées. Concentre-toi !

\- Tu te contrôles bien, comme les autres. Ne bouge pas, ne tentons pas le diable dès les premiers jours. Après tout, tu es une première... Je ne te connais pas aussi bien que les demi-sang.

Je le regarde se lever. Il sort de la pièce en quelques enjambées, me laissant seule. J'entends le tour d'un verrou, puis plus rien.

Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Suis-je la première humaine qu'il garde depuis aussi longtemps sans rien lui faire ?

Il faut que je me lève. Je dois partir d'ici, pendant que je le peux encore. Alors que l'idée même de me redresser m'effleure je suis déjà droite sur mes jambes. Je ne vacille même pas. Étonnant. Je fais un pas, puis un second. Et je suis déjà au milieu de la pièce ! Comment ? Mon esprit doit encore être un peu embrumé. Je n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Mes pensées sont focalisées vers toutes les choses qui m'entourent. Je suis curieuse car tout me parait si nouveau. Je devrais être terrifiée, mais un sentiment de force m'habite.

La pièce ressemble à une vielle grotte aménagée. La fenêtre n'est en fait qu'une brèche dans la pierre noire. Je m'approche. Impossible de sortir par là... Chaque détail m'étonne. Je discerne chaque reflet de la lumière sur la roche. Cette dernière semble munie de minuscules miroirs qui reflètent l'extérieur. C'est si beau.

La faille me laisse voir la forêt qui nous entoure. J'entends les animaux qui y vivent, mais aussi le vent dans les feuillages.

J'ai le tournis, je recule pour m'appuyer contre le mur.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh !

Non ! Je me recule et rencontre la paroi rocheuse. Cette dernière se craquelle en un long gémissement. Les yeux verts vifs de la créature s'écarquillent d'horreur. Elle voudrait reculer, mais son corps est acculé contre la pièce. Son corps se découpe sur le revêtement sombre, une légère lueur émanant de sa peau. Ses traits ne me sont pas inconnus, car sous la pâleur se dessinent les contours d'un visage que j'ai détaillé des millions de fois.

Mon visage.

Que suis-je devenue ? Est-ce véritablement mon reflet dans ce miroir ? Je bouge la main, et la femme suit mon mouvement. C'est impossible, nous n'avons rien de semblable. Cette étrangère est belle. Rien qu'à la regarder on sent une sorte de puissance naturelle qui vit dans ses veines. Ses membres sont fins, musclés...

Mais ses cheveux, et ses yeux…

Non ! Ça ne peut pas être moi ! Comment...

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et je vois mon kidnappeur la franchir. Il se fige en me voyant debout devant la glace.

\- Tu admires mon travail ?

Son travail ? Que ? Non, ce n'est pas possible je ne peux pas être... Je refuse d'y croire. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Et pourtant cette douleur. Non, il ne faut pas y penser. J'halète.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je t'ai rendue telle que tu devais être. Il m'a fallu t'injecter plus de venin que je pensais pour te faire naître mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Dire que j'ai dû attendre cinq ans pour avoir une seconde chance...

\- Une seconde ?

\- Oui. Tu m'as oublié, méchante fille, alors que je t'ai laissé un beau souvenir de notre rencontre...

Il montre alors ma cicatrice. Comment peut-il savoir ? L'idée s'insinue en moi, alors que je regarde mon portrait. Serais-je devenu un...

\- ...Vampire ?

\- Non, rigole-t-il. Mieux que cela.

* * *

Bon la fin est encore un peu bizarre, mais je suppose que vous avez compris ?


	31. Chapter 31

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Et il n'y a eu que quelques semaines entre les 2 ! YES ! (Je savoure ma minuscule victoire !) Donc nous voilà aujourd'hui au chapitre 30, le chapitre des révélations !

Pour tout vous dire, je suis un peu inquiète… Parce que l'idée de base a toujours été là, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous allez en penser… Est-ce que c'est trop ? Ou pas assez ? Ça passe ou ça casse… Imaginez-moi en train de stresser à l'idée de perdre mes lectrices parce que j'aurai foiré le tournant de cette histoire… GLOUPS ! Surtout que je me dis que en tant que lectrice cela m'aurais probablement déçue… Bref !

Ce chapitre était un ou le dernier de la version 1, mais je l'ai complétement refondu. La première fin était complétement bancale et sans aucune explication… Cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment essayé d'approfondir plus les choses. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Quoi que vous en pensiez, vous pouvez me laissez un petit commentaire, qui me permettra de progresser et de rester motiver (ce n'est bien sûr pas une obligation !).

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Berenice :** Bonjour ! Le délai est plus court cette fois non ? Bon j'avoue ce n'était pas très clair parce que je ne voulais pas tout dire ! Mais la réponse en clair arrive dès les premières pages de ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Miso :** Salut ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, vu le délai que j'ai mis à publier…Le tout c'est que tu apprécies le chapitre, mais c'est vraiment gentil de m'écrire une review car ça m'aide beaucoup à rester motivée !

La révélation sur la véritable nature d'Isleen est dans ce chapitre ! Donc tu verras ce que tu en penses… Sur la cicatrice j'ai essayé d'être subtile, sans trop l'être… Ce qui est assez compliqué, surtout que comme je suis l'auteur je sais déjà tout ça ! Quant à ses parents biologiques… Je ne vais pas te spoiler ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Premiers jours d'une nouvelle vie**

Je regarde une dernière fois mes doigts rouges avant de les lécher. Qu'est-ce que cette chair tendre est bonne. Je laisse le goût du sang couler dans ma gorge, avant d'avaler doucement. Rapidement le soulagement m'envahit. Quel bonheur d'être enfin rassasiée. Je grignote encore un peu de viande fraîche avant de soupirer d'aise.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que ton nouveau régime alimentaire ne te pose plus de problème...

Les pupilles rouges ne me quittent pas. Je suis certaine qu'il note tout. Chaque information est étudiée. Plus le temps passe, plus je perçois sa satisfaction. Elle transpire de ses pores dès que je fais un geste. Il est si fier de moi, de sa création. Alors que moi, je ne sais même plus qui je suis vraiment.

Je me lève pour fuir sa compagnie. Il ne me suit pas. Depuis quelques jours il me laisse un peu plus d'espace. Oh, il n'est jamais loin. Joham me regarde comme une bête qu'il tente d'apprivoiser. Mais je peux au moins respirer tranquillement. Mon créateur me surveille quand même. Le moindre de mes mouvements, une respiration, un battement de cils. Il me veille. Les heures sont rapidement devenues des calamités. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. De tout façon partir pour aller où ?

Trois semaines. Des jours interminables. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avance. En fait seul le flou qui m'entoure me permet de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive. Les sensations sont tellement décuplées qu'elles m'occupent assez l'esprit pour que j'oublie.

Je suis devenue un monstre. C'est ma seule identité à présent… Et je préférerais l'oublier. Comment continuer à avancer en sachant cela ? Je ne suis pas certaine d'être logique, mais rien dans mon histoire ne l'est…

Trois semaines… Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compté. Je me raccroche à la seule chose qui ne change pas. Le temps court toujours à la même vitesse, même si maintenant il aura beaucoup moi d'impact sur moi. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

Dans cet environnement inconnu je pourrais rapidement perdre tous mes repères. La forêt est trop luxuriante pour reconnaître quoi que ce soit d'un jour à l'autre. Et mon hôte s'amuse à me perdre pour assurer son emprise sur moi. Et je le laisse faire. Pour lui je ne suis qu'une expérience de plus…

Outre son observation continuelle, que je dorme ou non, il tente de petites expériences pour voir comment je réagie. Jusqu'à présent rien n'a véritablement été dangereux, je suis trop précieuse, mais les résultats sont apparemment plutôt engageants. Du moins pour lui.

Car ce corps qui m'a tant fait défaut est à présent une véritable arme, quasiment indestructible. Nos affrontements ont montrés que je résiste aux coups sans qu'une marque ne vienne blêmir ma peau albâtre. Ma vitesse et ma force sont aussi développées que les siennes. Je peux m'empêcher de respirer pendant des heures, me laisser chatouiller par les flammes au moins autant de temps. Je ne sens plus ni le froid, ni la chaleur…

Demi-vampire.

Je suis une erreur de la nature. Jamais ce que je suis devenue n'aurait dû exister. Et maintenant nous ignorons comment me détruire… Une monstruosité… Comment a-t-on put laisser quelque chose comme moi survivre et fouler cette terre ? Dire que j'ai fuis la mort pendant des années… Et maintenant je suis presque prête à l'accueillir…

Demi-métamorphe.

Du moins c'est le nom que leur a donné Joham. Il semblerait que les Quileute ne soient pas les seuls dans le monde à avoir la capacité de se transformer en autre chose…

Un géniteur vampire et un autre métamorphe. Et moi qu'est-ce que je suis ? Alors que je pensais enfin avoir trouvé ma place, telle que j'étais, je me rends compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une horrible farce. Le rideau de mon existence passée s'est déchiré pour me montrer telle que je suis.

Moi qui est toujours cherché à connaître mon histoire, à comprendre ce qui m'a mené jusqu'ici, je voudrais aujourd'hui tout effacer. Car je ne veux pas de ce passé.

Joham a mis cinq jours avant de m'avouer comment il connaissait mon existence et ce que j'étais réellement. Il pensait que ça m'aiderait, que je serais moins dure avec lui. Mais même s'il est mon père, il ne me connait pas du tout.

Mon père… Non, mon géniteur. Non, même ce mot est trop pour lui, même s'il décrit parfaitement les liens qui nous lient. Il ne sait pas ce qu'être un père veut dire, rien que voir la manière dont il se comporte avec ses filles… Ils les traitent comme des denrées communes, comme des souris de laboratoire dont il se serait lassé. Et elles le laissent faire.

Il les a éduquée, mais pas comme des humaines. Lorsqu'on les voit, on a bien du mal à croire que leur mère était une humaine… Elles ressemblent bien plus à des vampires sauvages, sans respect pour l'espèce qui les a mis au monde et qui les nourrie. Elles se croient tellement au-dessus de ça… Comme des déesses jouant avec leurs victimes. La disparition de leur sœur n'a pas l'air de les avoir atteintes… Heureusement je les croise très peu. Il faut dire qu'elles ne m'apprécient pas vraiment que le peu d'attention que leur offrait leur père se soit tournée vers moi.

Quand à ma mère biologique, Joham refuse de s'étendre sur le sujet. Cependant c'est grâce à elle que je lui ai échappé. Selon lui, après des semaines à la séduire en cachette, les parents de ma génitrice on comprit ce qui se tramait et ils ont cherchés à tuer Joham. Il a fui, mais le mal était déjà fait. Quand je suis née il n'a pas réussi à me récupérer. Et ma mère m'a abandonnée. Le temps qu'il comprenne que le clan de ma génitrice n'était plus en ma possession, j'avais déjà disparu dans les méandres de l'assistance sociale. Ce qui, même pour un vampire, est un véritable labyrinthe.

Il m'a retrouvé une fois et a tenté de me mordre, ce qui a provoqué ma première crise. Pas assez de venin pour contre balancer mes gênes de métamorphe. Il a même cru que je n'allais pas survivre. Mais je m'en suis remise et j'ai de nouveau disparue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me retrouve à la réserve.

Il est si content d'avoir enfin réussit.

A l'origine c'était un scientifique portugais porté sur l'occultisme. Ses recherches étaient sa passion, si bien qu'il refusé de les arrêter tant qu'il ne les avait pas menées à terme. Son obsession a finit par le menée à une vampire. Une femme magnifique qui, amusée par sa curiosité, lui proposa de le transformer. Il accepta immédiatement sans un jour regretter son choix. Après avoir appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les capacités des vampires il a décidé d'émigrer vers le nouveau monde. C'est là qu'il a entendu parler des enfants semi-vampire. Il a forcément voulu en faire le test, mais sans réussir à se contrôler. Je préfère ne pas imaginer le nombre de femmes qu'il a tuées… Il a fini par apprendre à se maîtriser et à féconder une humaine.

Mais la grossesse était trop difficile, elle mourut très rapidement. Il recommença encore et encore… Inlassablement, chez tous les peuples qu'il rencontrait. Sans succès. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une norvégienne plus résistante que les autres, dont l'odeur lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Il recommença l'expérience, prenant cette fois toutes les précautions nécessaires, surveillant la grossesse pour en apprendre un maximum. La mère est morte en mettant au monde son bébé. Serena. Il l'a nommée comme sa mère. Selon lui elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau : même longue crinière blonde presque blanche, même yeux clairs, même réserve. C'est certainement sa préférée. Sa première grande réussite… Il l'a élevée, regardé grandir avec espoir et curiosité. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi elle me regarde avec une telle jalousie. Jusque-là, aucune des autres filles de son père ne pouvait la surpasser. Maintenant…

Maintenant il n'y a plus que Jennifer qui lui est « inférieure ». C'est étrange de se dire que j'ai une demi-sœur qui a presque le même âge que moi. A quelques mois près certainement. Joham courrait apparemment deux lapins à la fois. Il parle de ses victimes avec un tel détachement que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il est pu être humain un jour… Enfin, cela m'aide aussi à ne pas trop réfléchir aux horreurs qu'il me décrit.

Je comprends mieux que la perte de Maysun ne lui ai rien fait. Pourtant il a mis beaucoup de temps pour avoir un second enfant. Mais je crois qu'après la naissance de Serena il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, voir s'il pouvait recommencer. C'est pour ça qu'il a abandonné la mère une fois enceinte. C'est Serena qui l'a veillée jusqu'à l'accouchement et qui l'a élevée jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa maturité.

Et puis il y a Nahuel. Parce que j'ai aussi un frère… Même si je sens la fierté de mon géniteur à avoir engendré un demi-vampire mâle, il n'en parle que très peu. Certainement parce que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues. Quand il est venu pour rejoindre Serena qui devait récupérer le bébé, la tante maternelle de Nahuel l'avait déjà pris sous sa coupe. Et son éducation est apparemment bien différente de celle de Joham. Si bien qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment.

Dans les instants où plus rien ne m'occupe l'esprit, je me répugne d'être l'enfant d'un tel être. Il n'a plus rien d'humain… Il vaut mieux que je ne m'attarde pas trop sur ce qu'il est… Un meurtrier. Un savant sadique… Comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il était à l'origine…

J'ai honte… Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait être pire. Etre la fille d'un tel être… je ne peux pas accepter ça… Surtout quand je me souviens de l'amour de Lucas et Alma, de leur douceur et de la confiance que j'ai en eux. Oui, eux se sont mes parents. Ceux qui m'ont consolée quand j'avais mal, rassurée quand j'avais peur, poussée quand je me cachais… Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu leur dire tout ça. Combien je leur en suis reconnaissante… Sans parler de tout l'amour que j'ai pour eux.

C'est maintenant que je les ai perdus que je me rends compte combien ils étaient importants pour moi.

\- Si nous nous amusions encore un peu ?

Je me lève sans le regarder. Encore une expérience pour repousser mes limites. Combat, réflexion, stratégie, résistance, endurance… Tout est testé. Au moins cela m'occupe l'esprit… Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui va ne pas, a ce que je suis, aux choses que j'ai perdues...

Parfois quand je me laisse repenser à la vie d'avant, je me rappelle de mes balades sur la plage, du sourire des Quileute... Et de Seth. De notre amour et du lien que je sens encore entre nous. C'est certainement le plus dur. Ne pas penser à Seth...

Je frémis en sentant le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste se réveiller à l'évocation du loup. C'est si difficile d'étouffer mes sentiments, de les tenir en cages alors que je n'ai vécus qu'au travers d'eux pendant un si long moment. Maintenant je suis obligée de me contrôler de peur de me laisser submerger.

Je suis devenu un monstre... Et même si je ne doute pas de tout l'amour qu'ils ont eu pour celle que j'étais, je pense que ma transformation a changé trop de chose pour revenir en arrière. Je suis un danger. Dès que je lâche légèrement la bride de mes émotions je suis capable du pire. Joham le sais et c'est certainement ce qui lui fait le plus peur. A moi aussi.

Reprendre mes anciennes habitudes, me renfermer sur moi-même pour me protéger de l'extérieur, récréer ma bulle... Oui cela a été dur, tant j'ai apprécié pouvoir vivre sans. Mais à présent je me rends compte que toutes années de solitudes me permettent aujourd'hui de ne pas être un danger pour les gens qui m'entoure.

Du moins tant que des émotions trop fortes ne me traversent pas.

C'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté de fomenter des plans pour m'enfuir. Joham n'est certainement pas une personne de confiance, mais il en connaît tellement sur les vampires ou les demi-vampires que je dois le laisser découvrir ce que je suis devenue pour ensuite pouvoir me contrôler.

J'ignore combien de temps cela prendra... Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai un jour à ne pas me transformer en démon assoiffé de sang à chaque fois que je croise une créature vivante. Comment pourrais-je retourner auprès d'eux à présent ? Les loups sont censés protéger la réserve du surnaturel et j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer ce qui pourrait être pire que moi dans cet univers. Incontrôlable, assoiffée et quasiment indestructible...

Mais quand je ferme les yeux, juste avant de m'endormir je me laisse porter jusqu'à eux. Je sais qu'ils doivent me chercher sans réellement savoir où commencer. Je vois Seth épuisé d'espérer me retrouver un jour mais convaincu que je suis toujours en vie. Après tout nous regardons le même ciel. Nous ne sommes pas si loin l'un de l'autre...

Un coup violent sur ma joue me fait revenir sur terre.

\- Tu rêves encore... Qu'es-ce que je t'ai expliqué ?

Je soupire.

\- Que mes émotions étaient mon pire ennemi.

\- Et tu continu pourtant !

J'hausse les épaules avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil décline à la fenêtre. Comme ma vie. J'ai l'impression que chaque pas me guide vers le crépuscule. Nous allons certainement encore tenter de chasser. Si j'arrive à boire du sang, la chasse en elle même me répugne encore. Bien que les instincts soient là, j'ai développé une trop grande empathie envers les victimes des vampires pour accepter de tuer des animaux sauvages.

Pourtant tout mon corps n'est dédié qu'à cela.

Mes ongles sont aussi sombres et tranchants que griffes pour me permettre de déchiqueter tout ce qui peut l'être. De même que mes dents dont deux incisives et les canines ont poussées en crocs plus blancs que du marbre. Mes yeux sont toujours de la même couleur, mais ils luisent de pouvoir. Mes chaires sont chaudes, mais plus dures que du béton armé. Sans parler de ma peau encore plus blanche, brillant d'une lueur étrange.

Je sais que je dois me nourrir pour ne pas devenir folle, mais jusqu'à présent c'est toujours Joham ou mes demi-sœurs qui m'ont apportées de quoi me nourrir. Je n'avais plus qu'à enfoncer mes crocs dans leur chaire en fermant les yeux pour oublier ce que je suis obligée de faire. Mon géniteur aimerait que je tente de boire le sang d'un humain, je le sais. Il n'arrête pas de dire que sans cela on ignorera toujours mon réel potentiel. Mais je préfère ne pas le savoir que d'hotter la vie à un humain... Encore moins quand je sais que cela risque de créer une dépendance.

Alors je me force à me nourrir de fauves vivant dans la forêt... C'est un moindre mal, même si cela n'excuse en rien mes actes. Je préfère avoir des remords que de laisser la moindre de chance à Joham de me faire gouter au sang humain. Si je suis rassasiée je pourrais lutter plus facilement contre mes instincts.

Du moins je l'espère.

Je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas m'être intéressée plus à tout ce que les Cullen pouvaient m'apprendre sur les vampires et le contrôle de leurs instincts. Je sais qu'un nouveau né à énormément de mal à ne pas massacrer tous les humains qui l'entourent, ce qui veut dire que j'ai pour l'instant j'ai plus de contrôle qu'eux sur mes actions. Mais rien n'est moins sûr tant que je ne serais pas confrontée à la civilisation.

Pour l'instant je dois apprendre à vivre en enfer, pour avoir une chance de revoir Seth. Même de loin, sans lui faire de mal à lui et à tous les Quileute qui m'ont offert une famille. Pour eux. Je dois apprendre à nager dans ses eaux troubles, ne serais-ce que pour les protéger de loin. Pour leur offrir la vie paisible que j'ai cru pouvoir partager avec eux.

Je ne dois pas douter, ne plus tomber, devenir forte, puissante. Les protéger, le protéger. Peu importe le moyen. Je dois m'y tenir.

Mes doigts frôlent le bracelet tissé que Seth m'a offert et la chaine orné de tous les symboles que l'on m'a offerts. Ils sont la preuve de ce que je suis et le rappel de ce que je veux préserver du monde hostile dans lequel nous vivons.

Et au fond, je garde l'espoir que même si la route est longue, nous nous retrouverons.

\- Nous y allons ?

* * *

Alors ? Aviez-vous devinez ? Etes-vous déçu(e)s ?


	32. Chapter 32

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Nous sommes mardi, nous sommes en 2015 et je me suis enfin botté les fesses pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre... Je ne sais pas si il y a encore quelqu'un ici, n'ayant aucun retour de votre part, mais bon le défi de cette histoire était de la finir (ça c'est fait) et de la poster en entier (on s'en rapproche) ! A partir de maintenant tous les chapitres sont inédit par rapport à la première version...

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chasse à l'homme**

La pluie fine me fait du bien malgré la chaleur actuelle. L'odeur de la terre humide m'empêche de penser à celle entêtante du sang qui m'entoure. Mes yeux sont fermés et j'aimerai croire que cela suffira à me faire oublier mon instinct et ma soif. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir. Seule ma volonté de ne pas flancher, de ne pas m'abaisser à devenir encore plus monstrueuse que je ne le suis déjà, me retiens.

Je ne dois pas le satisfaire en craquant.

Je sais que pour eux la chasse à quelque chose de jouissif. Ce sentiment de supériorité alors que leur victime tremble de peur. La terreur. Je la connais assez bien pour ne souhaiter cela à personne. Si pour des prédateurs comme nous il s'agit simplement d'un jeu, pour nos proies c'est une mise à mort barbare.

Alors je reste figée contre cet arbre immense, le dos tourné à la scène sanglante. Ne plus bouger, ne plus respirer. Oublier ce qui m'entoure et éteindre mes sens. Ne se concentrer que sur la nature. La forêt m'oppresse malgré tous mes efforts. Et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai du mal à ne pas me laisser tenter par l'odeur du sang frais.

Comme je le pensais Joham est bien plus fourbe qu'il ne le prétend. En voyant que je refuse toujours de m'approcher des zones civilisées pour me nourrir, il a apporté la nourriture jusqu'à moi. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait et qu'elle était cette odeur à la fois nouvelle et douce. Comme une boisson sucrée et désaltérante après avoir traversé un désert.

Pourtant, même si la soif est là, leur terreur est rapidement devenue la mienne. J'ai voulu m'enfuir loin d'eux, échappé à l'emprise du sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Il me suffisait de les regarder, leurs corps tremblants et déchirés par la panique. Je pouvais résister tant que je les savais en vie. Je ne peux pas devenir une meurtrière.

Mais Joham a été plus rapide. Et avant même que la première goutte rouge n'atteigne le sol j'ai su que je en pourrais pas m'éloigner. Le liquide vital à trop d'emprise sur mes sens pour que je réussisse à lui résister et en même temps ma conscience refuse de disparaître et de me repaître de chair humaine.

C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je me dis que je suis vraiment un monstre. Comment puis-je seulement imaginer enfoncer mes crocs dans une personne vivante, douée d'un esprit et d'une conscience ? Comment peut-on rester sain d'esprit après avoir mis à mort et dévoré un être si semblable à ce que nous sommes ?

J'ai été humaine et je refuse de perdre le peu qui me reste de mon humanité.

\- Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Cela ne sert à rien… Chaque créature vivante à son prédateur. Nous sommes celui des humains. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou peur.

\- Non !

\- Il suffit d'une simple fois et tu verras après les choses seront beaucoup plus simple pour toi.

\- Non...

\- Isleen, tu n'es plus humaine. Tu ne l'a jamais été. Ce n'est pas ton espèce qui meure. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu leur es bien plus supérieure. Pourquoi te priver de ce que la nature t'a donné ?

Je me recroqueville en espérant qu'il arrêtera de parler. Sa voix est comme une mauvaise conscience qui nous pousse à commettre l'irréparable en justifiant nos actes. Je ne dois pas l'écouter, même si la soif devient plus forte. Même si une partie de moi est de plus en plus tentée…

\- Oublie ton humanité. Tu te torture pour rien. Oublie ta vie d'avant. Elle te fait souffrir non ? Personne n'aime souffrir. Tu as la solution à portée de main. Prend-là !

\- Tais-toi !

\- Non. Bois !

Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! Et pourtant son ordre raisonne comme un écho autour de moi. Boire. Boire serait si simple. La solution à tous mes problèmes. Si j'étouffe mes sentiments, si j'éteins mon cœur et le lien, je ne souffrirais plus. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Par respect pour les Quileute, pour Lucas et Alma, pour Jacob. Pour Seth.

Il y a du mouvement autour de moi. Et d'un coup l'odeur est trop forte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'un corps humain est à portée de lèvres. Je sens deux doigts effleurer ma bouche. Le sang roule sur mes lèvres… Je le lèche avec envie.

Je vais craquer…

D'un coup je sens le lien devenir plus fort et ronfler dans ma poitrine.

Seth !

Je repousse de toutes mes forces mon géniteur avant de me mettre à courir le plus vite possible. Je m'accroche au lien pour qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici. Qu'il me sauve de la trahison que j'ai failli commettre. Notre amour pourrait nous permettre d'effacer toutes les fautes de l'autre, mais celle-là serait la plus terrible. Je me refuse tout simplement de le confronter à ça. Même s'il me pardonnait je sais que ça ne serait pas normal voir contre nature pour lui.

Je bondis au-dessus d'un cours d'eau avec une décontraction étonnante. Je ne suis même pas capable d'apprécié mes plus simples dons tant ils me font horreur. Je donnerais tant pour pouvoir redevenir humaine, même si cela veut dire mourir d'une maladie inconnue… Tout plutôt que cette soif sans fin qui me démange la gorge !

Il faut que je chasse absolument. Si c'est le prix à payer pour ne pas attaquer des humains, alors j'espère que la nature ne m'en voudra pas trop de tuer nombre de ses enfants. Je n'ai jamais été végétarienne, mais entre manger de la viande et la tuer soit même…

Maintenant j'ai trop faim et je sais que ni Joham ni mes demi-sœurs ne me faciliteront la tâche cette fois. Je vais devoir tuer un animal pour ne pas faire pire. Pourtant je les entends derrière moi. Elles courent souplement derrière leur père, elles ne sont pas aussi rapide qu'un vampire et encore moins que moi. Je ne cherche pas à les distancer, simplement à trouver une proie acceptable.

Un grognement de notre géniteur me signale de ne pas trop m'éloigner. Je cours le long de la rivière, là où les animaux s'arrêtent pour se désaltérer. Je croise plusieurs rongeurs et des reptiles, mais ils ne pourront jamais combler ma soif. Il me faut quelque chose de plus gros. Les animaux fuient, alerté par notre odeur... Leurs sens leur indiquent que leur fin est proche, et c'est la peur qui leur donne des ailes. Comme à chaque être vivant devant la mort. Cependant cela ne servira à rien...

Une odeur familière me chatouille les narines. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, me concentrant sur les autres sens. J'entends le bruit de respiration des deux femmes, ainsi que leurs cœurs battant à la chamade. Les ailes des oiseaux chantent à mes oreilles, comme les feuilles des arbres, le cours d'eau et les fourmis qui montent sur un tronc.

Tout près une odeur de sang, un tatou il me semble, et autour une horde de jaguars. Parfait, voilà qui devrait me rassasier.

Je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus, étouffant mon ancien moi, pour ne laisser que la bête. J'oubli rapidement tout ce qui n'est pas ma proie, guider par mes sens. L'odeur qui m'entraîne, leurs souffles qui me guident, le goût du sang qui réveille ma soif. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour m'emballer. Je cours, dévalant entre les creux et les bosses.

Le fumet des fauves devient plus fort cachant toutes les autres senteurs. Sans réellement réfléchir je bondis au milieu d'eux. De manière compulsive je m'agrippe au premier animal à porter de main l'écrasant sur le sol. Mes doigts se serrent autour de son cou et je l'assomme à moitié.

On ne peut pas dire que la bête résiste. Ses griffes ne sont que caresses, ses crocs sur ma main une légère pression. Sa résistance est pitoyable. Les autres fuis. Je les laisse partir. Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir avant de plonger dans le creux de la bête.

J'arrache les poils afin de pouvoir atteindre la jugulaire plus facilement. Je refuse de recracher des boulettes de poils comme lors de ma première chasse ! Je plonge les dents dans la chair encore chaude. Le sang commence à goutter sur ma langue. Je renforce ma prise, augmentant le flux. Tout se voile de rouge. Je me sens si bien, avalant goulument le sang, grignotant la chaire.

Un cri me fait frémir. Je termine rapidement ma proie, avant de me relever. Comme des gardes du corps les deux femmes se tiennent en position d'attaque une à ma droite et l'autre à ma gauche. Joham quand à lui se place juste devant moi, comme pour me cacher des nouveaux arrivants.

Ils sont tendus comme des arcs, légèrement penchés en avant prêt à bondir.

Maintenant que ma soif est à peu près apaisée, je peux de nouveau me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure. Je m'essuie rapidement la bouche pour pouvoir humer l'air sans être dérangée par des odeurs parasites.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres au nord courent deux vampires. Non un vampire et un demi-sang. Ils vont vites. Leurs silhouettes longilignes passent entre les arbres avec vivacité comme s'ils avaient toujours vécus dans cette forêt. Ce qui est peut-être le cas.

A mon tour je me place dans une position de défense. Je n'aime pas l'attitude de Joham et de ses filles, malgré le fait que les nouveaux arrivants ne semblent pas dangereux. Il faut dire qu'il s'agit aussi des premiers immortels, hors ma nouvelle famille, que je rencontre depuis que je suis transformée.

Peut-être que mon existence les dérangera ? Après-tout je suis un danger ambulant. Une menace pour tout ce qui vit. Les deux étrangers, un jeune-homme et une femme s'arrête de l'autre côté du cours d'eau nous détaillant les uns après les autres. Je suis toujours cachée derrière mon géniteur, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'apercevoir les nouveaux venus.

La femme ressemble à tous les vampires. Sa peau à la même teinte olivâtre que Joham, bien qu'un peu plus sombre, tranchant avec ses cheveux ondulés noir de jais. Elle et petite est fine, mais ses yeux rouge sang font aussi peur que ceux de mon géniteur.

A l'inverse, le demi-sang semble beaucoup plus doux. Sa peau cacao se fond dans notre environnement, s'accordant avec la douceur de ses yeux couleur teck. Ses cheveux longs pendent dans son dos en une longue tresse qui flotte au rythme de souffle. Bien moins tendus que le reste d'entre nous, ces yeux ne me quittent pas.

Je me doute de leur identité, mais je ne pensais pas les rencontrer. Du moins pas si vite.

\- Nahuel, Pire, vous êtes loin de votre maison…

**I&amp;S**

J'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose, mais leurs regards m'embarrassent. Je suis pourtant plus qu'habituée à être dévisagée et ce depuis toujours. Pourtant il n'y a rien à faire : les regards de Joham et maintenant ceux de Nahuel m'agacent prodigieusement. Je n'ai rien de merveilleux ! Pourquoi n'arrêtent-ils pas de me fixer comme si j'étais quelque chose d'extraordinaire… Je ne suis qu'un monstre de plus…

Honnêtement je ne pense pas que mon demi-frère, qu'il est étrange de dire cela, me regarde pour ce que je suis. Un vampire et un métamorphe. Non, ce qui l'intéresse c'est de se découvrir une nouvelle sœur qui pour une fois ne voit pas le meurtre des humains comme quelque chose de naturel. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru ressentir en le voyant m'observer pendant que je mangeais et que je courrais jusqu'à notre campement.

Il me déroute plus que nos sœurs, pour la simple est bonne raison qu'il ne réagit pas du tout comme elles. Il est plus doux et plus humain. Sans parler de ses traits qui me ressemble plus que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est certainement celui que je connais le moins et pourtant c'est aussi le seul que j'ai réellement envie d'approcher.

Cependant, je reste sur mes gardes. Je ne suis pas capable de faire confiance à un inconnu si rapidement. La prudence est de mise, surtout quand je sens mon géniteur et mes demi-sœurs tendues dès que Nahuel ou sa tante bougent.

Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils savent ou non. Ils sont certainement capables de remarquer que je ne suis ni un vampire, ni un demi-sang ou un métamorphe. Ce qui veut dire que je peux leur paraître trop dangereuse.

Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur dans leur présence c'est ce qu'elle cache.

Selon Joham, son fils ne lui rend jamais visite et très peu à ses sœurs hormis Jennifer. Alors comment a-t-il appris que nous étions là et surtout que j'existai. Je crains que lui et Pire ne soit en réalité que des éclaireurs. Connaissant les Cullen et les loups, ils ont certainement contacté le fils du vampire qui m'a attaqué pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

Cela ne peut pas être un simple hasard. Et je ne suis certainement pas la seule à le penser. Joham n'en mène pas large, surtout quand la conversation se rapproche un peu trop de mes origines. Il a réarrangé la vérité pour qu'elle semble moins suspecte aux oreilles de son fils, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit dupe.

Si jamais mon ancienne famille l'a envoyé ici, a-t-il assez d'informations pour me reconnaître et comprendre ?

Aucun d'eux n'a abordé le sujet de sa présence à la réserve et de sa chasse avec les Cullen… Comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Mais alors pourquoi Nahuel ne s'étonne pas de l'absence d'une de ses sœurs alors que nous sommes toutes présentes ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, si ce n'est attendre qu'ils disparaissent pour m'enfuir plus loin. Je ne peux pas être retrouvée ainsi… Surtout quand je sais à quel point j'ai du mal à me contrôler. C'est impossible. J'aime penser que dans quelques années les choses seront plus simples… Mais je sais que je resterai à jamais cette chose ignoble que Joham a faite de moi. Et je ne pourrais jamais leur imposer une telle chose. Pas après tout ce qu'ils m'ont offerts.

Alors je reste le plus loin possible des nouveaux arrivants, les surveillants du coin de l'œil. Joham ne les quitte pas des yeux non plus, enfin, quand il ne m'observe pas. C'est surtout Serena qui monte la garde. Elle s'est placée naturellement entre eux et moi. Je me demande comment ils peuvent rester avec nous alors qu'ils ne sont clairement pas les bienvenus. Le père et le fils échangent à peine quelques mots depuis des heures…

Je soupire avant de me lever pour m'éloigner encore un peu plus dans la forêt. Serena grogne, mais je n'ai que faire de son bon vouloir. Je suis encore libre de rester seule si je le souhaite. J'avance pendant quelques minutes à allure normale. Je ne dois pas trop m'éloigner, cela ne servirait à rien. Je reste donc à portée de vue et d'oreille, mais assez loin pour ne plus les voir s'observer comme des statuts de marbre.

Installée sur un rocher, je fixe le cours d'eau qui cascade à mes pieds. La musique est douce à mes oreilles, surtout depuis que je peux en entendre toutes les notes. C'est incroyable de se dire que les humains manquent tant de choses. La nature est belle, mais beaucoup de choses sont invisibles si l'on ne prend pas le temps de les observer correctement.

Je sursaute en repoussant la main chaude sur mon épaule. Je grogne un peu, même si je sais qui est dans mon dos. Il n'a certainement pas voulu me gêner, mais j'aurais préférés qu'il reste avec les autres plutôt que de déranger mon infime tranquillité.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Me faire peur… Ce n'est pas comme si il était un réel danger pour moi, je pourrais certainement le tuer en moins d'une minute. Mais si jamais il parle de moi à mon ancienne famille… Alors oui il m'inquiète. Je me demande s'il en a conscience ou non…

Je me contente donc de lui jeter un regard noir par-dessus mon épaule avant de détourner les yeux vers les bouillons d'eau verdâtre. S'il pouvait seulement me laisser tranquille… J'ai à la fois envie de connaître ce frère qui me semble bien plus proche de mes positions que mes autres sœurs, mais je sais aussi que c'est un trop grand risque de lui parler. Je ne peux pas me trahir, surtout quand j'ignore ce qu'il sait réellement.

\- Notre père t'a déjà monté contre moi ?

Il a de la tristesse dans sa voix et cela me fait de la peine. Pourquoi les choses sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ?

\- Non, il ne m'a pas monté contre toi. Je doute qu'il y arrive d'ailleurs.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je n'aime pas être touchée… Surtout depuis…

\- Depuis que tu es différente ?

Je le regarde à nouveau alors qu'il s'approche de moi jusqu'à s'installer simplement en tailleur dans la terre. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi, contrairement à Jennifer, Serena et Joham. Je suis d'ailleurs certaine que sa tante lui a interdit de s'approcher de moi. Et pourtant il est là, à mes pieds, détendu.

Je soupire.

\- Pas différente, monstrueuse.

Il se retourne vers moi stupéfait par mes mots. J'ai presque envie de les ravaler. Pourquoi lui ai-je avoué ça ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de savoir çà quel point je me déteste ?

\- Tu n'es pas monstrueuse. Aucun enfant ne né mauvais, ce sont les circonstances et ses choix qui font de lui quelqu'un de bon ou non.

\- Cela ne change rien à la fin : que ce soit déterminé ou à cause de multiples choses le résultat est le même ! Je suis une erreur de la nature.

\- Est-ce que Joham t'a entendu dire cela ?

\- Plusieurs fois oui. Mais à chaque fois j'ai l'impression de dire la plus grosse énormité qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir voir cela, sourit-il.

Nous ne disons plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Il a l'air rassuré de voir que je ne suis pas comme Serena ou Jennifer, à prendre tout ce que dit notre géniteur pour argent contant. Elles sont si sûres d'elles…

Plus sérieusement je crois que ce n'est qu'une étape dans notre construction. Tous les êtres surnaturels que j'ai rencontrés se sont trouvés monstrueux un jour. Même moi qui suis né ainsi, je me suis haï pendant des années pour avoir tué ma mère en venant au monde. Ce n'est que très récemment que j'ai compris que ce n'étais pas ma faute…

Je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute, mais je suis un danger pour toutes créatures que je croise. Je ne me contrôle pas assez pour faire comme si tout allait bien… Le moindre laisser-aller pourrait coûter cher.

\- Tu verras avec le temps tu apprendras à te contrôler, comme nous tous. Le plus important c'est de bien être entouré. Quand on est seul, on n'a aucune raison de se battre. Mais quand les personnes que l'on aime son autour de nous, on ferait n'importe quoi pour elles. Et tu as des personnes qui tiennent à toi non ?

\- Elles sont si loin aujourd'hui… Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'ils m'aimeraient encore en me voyant ainsi.

Il tourne le regard vers le campement avant de s'approcher un peu plus vers moi. Je le regarde faire alors que je sens sa tension monter de plus en plus. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi, avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers notre géniteur.

\- C'est faux. Ils te cherchent désespérément depuis que tu as disparue. Tu dois rentrer avec eux, Joham ne t'apportera rien de bon. Nous le savons tous les deux. Ils t'aiment tous.

\- Non…

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Dois-je te rappeler que Seth t'aime plus que sa propre vie ?

Un hoquet de douleur me transperce de part en part. Mon cœur se déchire à l'entente de ce nom tant aimé. Et toutes les barrières que j'ai mises en place pour me protéger de mes sentiments s'effondre sur la douleur et l'amour. Je tremble en sentant le lien vibrer de plus en plus fort.

Seth, Seth ! SETH !

Un flot d'image et de sensations me tombe dessus. J'entends à nouveaux nos rires et les promesses murmurées. Je sens sa chaleur autour de moi à l'intérieur de moi. Je goûte de nouveaux sa bouche et la douceur de nos baisers. Je touche sa peau si douce et nos caresses timides. Tout ce qui a fait de nous un couple. Ce qui de nous un tout, encore aujourd'hui.

J'ai mal, parce que je suis loin de lui et que nous ne pourrons peut-être jamais plus être ensemble…

Je t'aime, je t'aime ! JE T'AIME !

Tout hurle en moi. Le manque, la détresse, la peur. Je veux retrouver la protection de ses bras. Et tout oublier…

En sentant la rage monter en force de mes veines je tente de m'éloigner le plus possible de Nahuel. Je pourrais le blesser, peut-être même le tuer dans un élan de douleur. Je resserre mes bras autour de moi en espérant que cela bloquera mes mouvements. C'est aussi une tentative pour me rassurer. Mais cela fonctionne mal. Je tremble de plus en plus, malgré mes ongles enfoncé dans mes épaules… Et la peur de ce que je suis devenu…

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

J'ai conscience de la présence de mon frère près de moi, tentant de m'apaiser. Cependant, rien de ce qu'il pourra faire n'atténuera la douleur. C'est trop fort… Après avoir tous enfermés pendant des jours pour ne plus rien ressentir, j'ai l'impression d'être broyées sous mes émotions. La culpabilité, l'amour, la trahison, la peur…

A travers le brouillard qui me plombe, je vois Joham repousser violemment son fils pour pouvoir m'approcher. Et sa tante qui grogne en le voyant agresser ainsi Nahuel. Mes deux sœurs se dressent telles des vigies entre la vampire et leur père. Ils ne bougent pas, mais leur tension m'entoure.

\- Disparaissez ! leur ordonne froidement Joham. Maintenant !

Mon frère tente une nouvelle approche, mais Pire le retient et l'entraine avec elle. Elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'arrive pas à comprendre dans les méandres de mes sensations. Je ne peux que les regarder reculer, leurs yeux fixés sur nous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfoncent dans l'ombre du soleil couchant.

Je ferme les yeux sur mes larmes, laissant toutes mes émotions m'emporter bien loin d'ici… Sur une plage au sable sombre… Bien plus au nord…

Là où j'ai laissé mon cœur.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plut et que vous prendrez le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	33. Chapter 33

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Et non, ce n'est pas un rêve ! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre à seulement une semaine d'intervalle du dernier ! Bon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc pas de blabla ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Miso :** Salut ! Heureuse de voir qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui me lit ! Je comprends que l'absence de Seth peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais j'ai pris le risque d'écrire une histoire du point de vue d'Islee. C'est nécessaire, comme tu le dis, pour réapprendre à connaître Isleen. Mais je pense qu'en tant que lectrice cela m'aurait un peu déçue aussi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue (il est au moins présent dans le prochain chapitre). Normalement l'origine d'Isleen est expliquée dans le chapitre 31… C'est peut-être pas assez clair… En fait comme je n'ai pas eu de commentaires sur le chapitre des révélations c'est un peu compliqué de savoir ce que les lecteurs ont compris ou non… Si en le relisant ce n'est toujours pas le cas redis-le moi ! A bientôt !

**Bérénice :** Et non je ne vous ai pas abandonné ! Bon à votre place je douterais beaucoup, vu mes difficultés à publier de manière régulière… Il suffit d'un tout petit problème pour gripper la machine. Heureusement que vos commentaires sont là pour me motiver ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Course poursuite**

Il pleut encore et encore depuis trois jours et trois nuits. Et pas une petite pluie fine, mais un véritable déluge. Les gouttes d'eau chaudes se fracassent sans fin sur la pierre à l'entrée de la grotte dans une douce musique. Si je pouvais je me serais glissée sous le déluge pour profiter inlassablement de sa force.

Mais jamais Joham ne me laissera sortir de l'abri. Il a trop peur.

Depuis que son fils est parti il est extrêmement tendu. Nous avons bougé de plus en plus, ne restant pas plus d'une demi-journée dans un même lieu. Jusqu'à ce que cette averse nous empêche d'avancer sans laisser de trace. Notre abri n'est pas très grand, surtout quand une personne ne supporte pas les autres.

Je me tiens le plus loin possible de Joham et de ses filles depuis que mes émotions ont repris le dessus. Tout d'abord parce que cela m'a rendu encore plus instable, mais aussi parce que je leur présence m'agace au plus haut point. Je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Dès qu'ils s'approchent un peu trop près de moi, il me suffit de grogner et ils s'éloignent.

J'ai réussie à stabiliser mon humeur seulement depuis l'arrivée de la pluie. Installée au plus proche de l'ouverture de notre refuge je regarde l'eau de la rivière qui déborde de son lit à plein bouillon. Même à plus de cents mètres de hauteurs je peux voir chaque fleur quelle noie. Cela me rassure de voir qu'il a peut-être encore des choses plus forte que moi.

Mon estomac gargouille de plus en plus fort. J'ai une faim de loup. Une raison de plus pour laquelle mes sœurs refusent de m'approcher. J'ai dû faire claquer mes dents un peu trop près du bras de Serena pour lui demander de me laisser tranquille. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais boire de leur sang à moins d'être devenue folle, mais c'est vrai que la faim nous fait faire des choses incroyables…

Cependant, ce n'est pas de sang dont j'ai envie, mais plutôt de viande et de légumes. De fruits juteux… Avoir un autre goût dans la bouche… Mon intestin se contracte de nouveaux. Je crois que je serais prête à manger à peu près n'importe quoi tant que ce n'est pas liquide et sanguinolent. Joham a été plus qu'étonné par ma demande. Pour lui, même si les demis-sangs peuvent s'alimenter normalement, il est clair que le sang à leur préférence. Pourtant pour moi se sont deux appétits différents.

Je me penche un peu en tentant d'oublier ma faim en observant le paysage.

Tout est recouvert de gris à cause des trombes d'eau qui s'écoulent du ciel. Une légère brume masque le vert éclatant de la végétation, recouvrant presque les arbres. J'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde. Si je saute, j'aurai peut-être même la sensation de voler. Je me demande si la chute serait mortelle ou non pour moi.

\- Ne te penche pas ainsi. Tu vas tomber.

Serena, encore et toujours en train de veiller. Joham lève la tête pour nous observer avant de retourner à son livre. Qu'il m'agace avec son calme olympien. Rien qu'une fois j'aimerai qu'il perde son masque. Juste pour le punir de m'avoir rendu ainsi.

\- Isleen, dit-il s'en lever les yeux, écarte-toi du bord.

Je ne bouge pas, mais j'arrête de regarder le vide. Pas la peine d'attirer plus longtemps l'attention à moins d'avoir envie d'écouter une fois de plus son sermon sur ma valeur et le respect que je dois à mon existence…

Pourtant j'aimerai tellement être un oiseau et m'envoler.

**I&amp;S**

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour me concentrer sur mes autres sens. Tout est étrangement calme autour de moi, il ne semble rien n'avoir de suspect et pourtant je sais qu'il y a quelque chose…

A gauche !

Mon corps réagit au quart de tour. Mes muscles se contractent et je m'élance dans la jungle. La course est tellement agréable depuis que je maitrise mes sens. Je tourbillonne entre les lianes et les immenses plantes odorantes qui recouvrent la piste. La chasse… Ma nouvelle principale activité.

La distance qui me sépare de ma proie diminue alors que j'avale le terrain sous mes pieds. Je frémis. Les courses poursuites sont toujours les moments où résister à mon instinct de tueuse est le plus difficile. Même si, plus je m'entraîne, plus je prends de l'emprise sur ma deuxième nature. Combiner sentiments humaines et réflexes primaires n'est pas simple. J'ai l'impression d'être une funambule à la frontière entre mes réflexes humains et le monstre en moi. La lutte est perpétuelle et difficile.

L'odeur de ma proie s'agite devant mes narines et je peux deviner sans mal les mouvements qu'il fait pour me fuir. Comme si cela aller suffire, je lui suis bien supérieure. Je n'aime pas particulièrement sa senteur, trop forte et sucrée pour pouvoir me plaire. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est aspergé de parfum et que les particules me collent à la langue…

Je freine brusquement en sentant une odeur bien plus alléchante. Celle du sang frais d'un mammifère assez gros, dont je n'arrive pas à déterminer la nature. Je m'approche aux aguets. J'ai toujours aussi faim. Impossible de se nourrir d'autre chose que de sang quand Joham et mes sœurs sont dans les parages. C'est « régresser » selon eux. Pourtant je sens que je m'affaibli, comme si tous mes appétits n'étaient pas remplis.

Ma langue frotte sur mes crocs supérieurs avec envie. Si je prends le temps de boire, ma proie prendra un avantage certain sur moi. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche en me plaçant ainsi un festin sur mon chemin.

Je grogne en cassant une branche d'arbre pour évacuer ma frustration, avant de reprendre la poursuite. Je croise un instant ses yeux étonnés avant qu'il recommence à courir. J'en étais sûre, il s'agissait bien d'un piège pour tenter de me faire perdre pied.

Son rire raisonne autour de moi. Il est fier d'avoir encore un peu d'emprise sur moi.

Une colère sans nom monte sans que je puisse l'endiguer. C'est bien le problème quand un autre maléfique s'immisce dans vos veines. Mes membres se gorge de cette énergie pour avancer encore plus vite. Mes grondements s'amplifient à mesure que l'énergie s'amplifie pour noyer ma volonté.

Entre les arbres j'entrevois sa silhouette pâle qui se faufile dans les ombres. Il n'est pas très loin de mes griffes. J'aimerai lui arracher un membre ou deux, lui retirer son sourire… Que ses pupilles rouges s'inondent de peur… Mais je n'ai pas perdu toute conscience et cela serait bien trop pour elle.

Je ne dois pas craquer.

**I&amp;S**

Nous courrons encore et encore. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression de ne faire que ça. Courir pour manger, courir pour se déplacer, courir pour s'entrainer… Heureusement que mon corps n'est plus aussi sensible à la fatigue qu'avant. Je sais que je ne tiendrais pas éternellement ainsi à toujours avancer sans se poser. J'ai besoin de repère pour me sentir bien.

La pluie a repris avec la tombé de la nuit, mais bien moins vivement que les jours précédents. Les gouttes qui tombent doucement rafraîchissent enfin l'air lourd qui a envahie la forêt. Enfin un peu de douceur et non plus cette chaleur étouffante qui vous écrase. Mes vêtements sont trempés et déchirés par nos activités en pleine nature… Dire que je les aimais tant. Encore une chose que je dois abandonner.

Serena et Jennifer sont justes derrière moi, souffrant plus que moi et notre géniteur de nos courses incessantes. Les pauvres… Leur père ne semble même pas affecté par le traitement qu'il leur impose depuis plusieurs jours. La visite de Nahuel a eu un effet bien inquiétant sur notre troupe. Je sais que Joham craint que ma famille nous retrouve et que je reparte avec eux. Ils pourraient même le tuer. Mais autant sa mort m'importe peu, autant celles de mes sœurs me toucherait. Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien, surtout avec Serena, mais je crois que si je tendais la main vers elles se serait plus simple. Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes, simplement Joham ne les a pas posées sur le droit chemin.

Quant à moi, je suis partagée. J'ai à la fois envie de rentrer à la réserve, de me lover de nouveaux dans les bras de Seth, de sentir tous les liens qui m'unissent aux Quileutes… Mais quand je pense à eux et aux émotions qui me traversent, je ne peux que me résoudre à l'évidence. Je ne suis pas prête à rentrer.

Le danger est trop grand. Je pourrais tuer l'amour de ma vie lors d'une colère Egorger Lucas et Alma parce que j'ai trop faim… Sans penser qu'ils ne m'accepteront peut-être plus en voyant ce que je suis devenue. Nahuel a semé le doute en moi, en me faisant espérer… Et je connais Seth et son amour inconditionnel.

En réalité c'est la seule chose qui me fait espérer. Croire que dans des années, lorsque je serais maîtriser le démon en moi, je pourrais retourner à La Push, revoir ces plages que j'aime tant. Et de nouveau, sentir l'étreinte de Seth autour de moi.

Je ne dois pas trop y penser. Me concentrer sur la course.

Nous avançons à en perdre haleine, sauf que c'est impossible pour moi. Malgré la vitesse de mes pas, ma respiration reste sereine comme si je marchais. L'air circule autour de moi, me fouettant le visage, y déposant des particules de pluie.

Mes cheveux volent au vent, dans le vent frai. J'apprécie sa caresse sur mon visage, et les odeurs qu'il m'amène. Des écureuils, et des lapins à ma gauche s'affairent dans les buissons. Fuyant rapidement en nous entendant. Il y a aussi les fougères, les champignons, les sapins et les autres végétaux. Tous me lancent leur odeur bien lus prononcée que dans mes souvenirs. Cependant elle reste agréable.

\- On va s'arrêter ici.

**I&amp;S**

\- On commence ?

En une seconde nous sommes en position d'attaque, l'un en face de l'autre. Les jambes pliées, les bras légèrement écartés et les crocs dehors. Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi nous ressemblons à cet instant.

A chaque fois c'est la même chose : comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué, il décide de m'entraîner au combat. Et généralement il s'amuse à m'agacer. Au moins il me prévient, la seule fois où il m'a attaqué par surprise j'ai failli le tuer en l'envoyant valdinguer contre un rocher. Ce qui a légèrement corsé nos relations. Oui je suis plus forte que lui, et seule ma part « d'humanité » qu'il déteste m'empêche de devenir un démon.

Il fait un premier geste rapide pour tenter de m'attaquer sur le côté, je me décale légèrement. Ma main attrape son bras et je tire pour le faire basculer. Il atterrie sur le sol en un grand fracas. Il agrippe mon pied gauche pour me tirer à lui, je le tape de ma jambe libre, me libérant de son emprise. Il me retombe dessus, me plaquant sur le sol de toutes ses forces. Face contre terre mes principaux atouts sont inutiles, surtout avec cette horrible odeur de poussière qui me colle au nez.

Je me détends, lui faisant croire que je le laisse gagner. Joham a un ego surdimensionné, s'il pense avoir le dessus il va sous aucun doute relâcher sa prise… Et se sera à moi de jouer.

\- Tu n'es pas encore assez forte pour me battre, se moque-t-il.

Il se lève légèrement et j'en profite pour pousser de toutes mes forces sur la terre. Il se décolle de moi, se rattrape mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se remettre debout. Je plonge sur lui, craquelant son visage. Un peu plus et je pourrais lui arracher la tête. Il se débat, mais je n'ai plus aucun mal à éviter ses membres. Comme si je pouvais anticiper chacun de ses gestes. Sa tête est de nouveau intacte, mais il ne sourit plus. Mes mains se serrèrent autour de son cou alors que je l'entends craquer avec plaisir…

Qui est le plus fort maintenant ?

J'ai presque envie de céder et de l'achever. Comme ça sur un coup de tête. Une partie de moi refuse : le tuer c'est devenir un assassin et donc lui donner raison. Mais en même temps je désire tant me venger de lui et de ce qu'il m'a fait.

Tout d'un coup il se fige et sa panique m'envahie.

Il me repousse et je ne lui résiste pas. La bataille est finie, mais je crois qu'une autre bien pire nous attends.

\- Cours !

En une seconde nous ne sommes plus au même endroit. Mes pas sont de plus en plus rapides sans le moindre effort. Et je sens enfin de nouveau la caresse du vent sur mon visage. L'énergie afflue dans mes muscles et ma force se décuple. Je pourrais garder les yeux fermés, sans qu'un obstacle ne devienne insurmontable.

Mais l'angoisse de mon géniteur me pousse à garder les idées claires et à ne pas me laissé entraîner par ce faux sentiment de liberté. Je saute entre les arbres tout en observant la nature vivre au ralentie. C'est certainement ce qu'il y a de plus étrange quand on court. Tout autour de nous semble s'être arrêté, au du moins vivre dans un autre espace temps. Cela nous laisse tout le loisir d'observer chaque détail.

Devant moi, Joham ne cesse de regarder en arrière, je ne préfère ne pas réfléchir à ce qui nous poursuit, car j'ai trop peur de la réalité. J'accélère un peu, me guidant grâce à mon odorat jusqu'à la mer. Nous nous sommes enfoncés profondément dans la forêt, mais plus nous courrons plus je sens le sel dans l'air.

L'angoisse monte quand j'entends les animaux de la jungle fuirent devant nos poursuivants. J'angoisse. J'ai tellement peur que Nahuel et Pire est prévenus ma famille et qu'ils soient venus me délivrer. C'est tellement probable... Ils n'hésiteraient nullement à venir jusqu'ici s'ils avaient la moindre chance de me retrouver.

Seulement je ne peux pas accepter qu'ils me voient ainsi.

Si seulement ce n'était pas eux...

Mon maigre espoir s'amenuise à chaque seconde alors que je discerne au loin sur les pas lourds s'enfonçant dans le sol. Ils se rapprochent, lentement, mais leurs pates fracassent la terre de plus en plus rapidement. Ils ont dû nous flairer. Il existe d'autre métamorphe, comme la tribu de ma génitrice, mais il est peu probable que j'ai cette chance.

La meute des Quileute est derrière nous.

D'un coup je n'ai plus rien à faire de mon géniteur ou de mes sœurs. Seule ma peur compte et elle me pousse à m'enfuir encore plus vite. Toute mon énergie est dédiée à la course. Je les laisse derrière moi accélérant au maximum. Je n'ai jamais était aussi vite. Autour de moi tout deviens flou.

Je sens l'odeur de la meute, fauve et boisée. Je la connais si bien... Dire qu'elle me rassure tant et que je suis obligée de fuir devant elle. Mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de les protéger. De nous protéger. De protéger Seth.

Je bondie au dessus d'un fossé, m'accrochant dans un arbre puis dans un autre en espérant rendre ma piste plus difficile à suivre. Je sillonne entre les arbres, me couvrant de boue, évitant tous contacts avec mon environnement. Tout mon esprit et mes sens sont en éveilles. Je dois à la fois me concentrer sur ce qui se passe devant, mais aussi sur ce qui se déroule derrière.

Nous devons à présent courir à peu-près à la même vitesse, car leur présence ne se rapproche plus. Elle garde simplement la même distance. Je me demande s'ils ont perçues ma présence, où si ils cherchent encore mon odeur d'humaine. Nahuel leur a-t-il dit tout ce qu'il savait ? Ou bien a-t-il préféré jouer la prudence ?

Je vole de rocher en rocher, virevoltant entre les feuilles immenses des arbres et des fougères qui poussent par ici. Je dérape alors que je change vivement de direction. Mon virage serré laisse une trace, mais je n'ai plus de doute, ils suivent ma piste.

Les Cullen placés sur les flancs me forcent à courir tout droit. Ils cherchent certainement à me rabattre vers les loups. J'ignore s'ils sont tous là, mais je sens de plus en plus de présence autour de moi. Tous courent derrière moi, ou sur les côtés. Je saute au dessus du lit du fleuve, pour échapper à un loup à une centaine de mètres de moi. Mais il m'a repéré. Son hurlement raisonne comme un écho dans la forêt et bientôt j'entends les réponses provenant d'un peu partout.

Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. L'adrénaline renforce mes dons, si bien que je repère coup sur coup tous les pièges qu'ils me tendent. J'ignore si je vais pouvoir maintenir se rythme encore longtemps. Je ne me sens pas fatiguée, mais j'ai de plus en plus faim. Je tente d'oublier le grattement dans ma gorge.

Edward et Bella sont justes devant moi. Ils ne s'écarteront pas et je n'ai plus aucune échappatoire. Sur les côtés courent des loups que je ne connais pas. Certainement des membres de la meute de Sam. Je ne pourrais pas m'échapper de la voie qu'ils tracent pour moi sans les blesser. En fait je ne sais même pas comment réagirait mon instinct devant eux. Je suis à moins de cinquante mètres des deux vampires.

Je ferme les yeux pour laisser la bête qui se taire au fond de moi prendre possession de mon corps. J'accélère encore et encore, je bondis plus que je ne coure. Je les vois juste devant moi, silhouettes pâles, prêtes à m'intercepter. Mais je ne leur en laisse même pas l'occasion. Je frappe violement le sol à moins de dix mètres d'eux, passant au dessus d'eux. Le temps qu'ils me voient, j'ai déjà retouché sol et repris ma course sans un regard en arrière.

La partie de chasse touche à sa fin, je ne suis plus qu'à quelques minutes de la mer. Ils ne pourront pas m'attraper à ce rythme. Je les entends ralentir pour se regrouper. Rapide comme l'éclair, je fends les ombres de la jungle, écoutant le moindre bruit, ressentant chaque changement d'air.

Ecouter, sentir, deviner.

Fuir. Ceux qui m'ont tout donné pour les protéger.

Courir, sauter, escalader.

Qu'ils ne voient jamais ce que je suis devenu. Pour les savoir en sécurité loin de moi et du monstre que je suis devenue.

Ca y est, les arbres se font de plus en plus rares et l'air se rempli de sel à m'en piquer le nez. Une fragrance humide m'indique que la mer n'est plus très loin. Les loups ne me suivront pas jusque dans l'eau. Les vampires peut-être, mais j'aurai un avantage sur eux. Je pense pouvoir m'enfuir. Alors que contre les loups... Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir une chance.

La vue se dégage, et j'entrevois les mouvements des vagues au loin. Plus que quelques minutes...

Je suis enfin à destination.

La falaise se fraie un chemin entre les vagues, comme une flèche me guidant vers la liberté. J'ai déjà presque l'impression d'être dans l'eau. Je ralentie pour profiter encore un peu de cette sensation. L'air marin dans mes narines, la caresse du sel et de l'écume qui vole sur ma peau, le bruit du recaque à une cinquantaine de mètres sous mes pieds.

Quel merveilleux endroit pour la fin d'une page de mon histoire. Une fois que j'aurais sauté, la vie d'Isleen Descroix aura pris fin. Je dois les abandonner sans retour possible en arrière. Du moins pas avant un très long moment.

J'ai toujours pensé que la vie finissait par atteindre un équilibre. Si nous avons des hauts et des bas, à terme ils se commencent. Mais il faut croire que j'avais tort. Encore une fois le destin est cruel et m'oblige à souffrir. Seulement cette fois j'accepte la douleur car elle protégera ceux que j'aime.

Mon regard ne quitte pas le soleil qui se lève. Un nouveau jour commence à peine. Il est rassurant de voir que certaine chose continueront inlassablement quoi qu'il arrive. Nous sommes si insignifiants dans ce monde ? Alors pourquoi avoir peur ?

Les senteurs des fleurs remplissent l'air, me chatouillant délicatement les narines. Tout à une odeur douce à cet instant.

Je suis seule face à l'astre brillant et je peux afin me tenir debout seule. Ma vie a commencé dans la solitude et il me semble normal qu'elle se termine ainsi. Je vais laisser derrière moi tout ce que j'étais pour devenir une autre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fin. Du moins je l'espère, même si c'est un choix définitif.

En quelques mois j'ai dû abandonner tant de choses qui m'étaient chères… J'ai connu la peine, la souffrance et la mort. Et pourtant je ne me suis jamais tant sentie à ma place. Car même si je suis seule, au fond de moi je sens encore la présence de tous ceux que j'aime.

Oui, tu es toujours là.

Je rends ici tout ce que j'ai trouvé. La peur de l'abandon ne m'avait jamais quittée jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous laisse sur le bas-côté. Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas une ingratitude de ma part. C'est un cadeau que je peux vous faire.

Alors au revoir. Le temps sera peut-être long, vous ne me verrez peut-être pas… Mais je vous attendrais à jamais là-bas…

Dans l'aube.

* * *

Vous êtes encore là ? Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	34. Chapter 34

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour bonjour ! Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas seulement le jour des crêpes ! Et non, c'est aussi le jour de publication ! Merci à vous d'être encore présents après ces mois partagés autour de cette histoire. Je me suis rendu compte récemment que cela faisait 7 ans que j'étais sur cette histoire ! 7 ans ! Piouf ! Ça ne me rajeunit pas ! 2009 me parait pas si loin que ça pourtant… Je me vois encore écouter les musiques des films et pianoter sans savoir où mon imagination me porterait…

Bref ! J'ai cru comprendre (et cela me paraissait plus que probable) que mon explication sur la « nature » d'Isleen n'était pas très très claire… Donc, même si cela réexpliqué plus tard, je vais essayer de mieux dire les choses !

**Petite explication sur la nature d'Isleen ****(Attention, il est possible que cela révèle certains détails sur l'intrigue !)**** :**

Tout d'abord l'univers de Stéphanie Meyer fait état de plusieurs créatures surnaturelles :

\- Les enfants de la Lune ou Loup-garou : le lycan typique que l'on connait. Isleen n'est pas un enfant de la Lune.

\- Les vampires : ils brillent, ils sont beaux, et parfois végétariens. Ils sont créés par une morsure = Les Cullen, Joham

\- Les demi-sangs : ils brillent aussi, mais ils sont à moitié humains. Ils ont un vampire pour père et une humaine pour mère. = Nessie, Nahuel et les filles de Joham. Isleen n'est pas une demi-sang.

\- Les métamorphes : détenteurs d'une magie ancienne, ils sont capables de se métamorphoser en autre chose. C'est génétique, ils naissent ainsi et la mutation se déclare à proximité des vampires dont ils sont les prédateurs. Les seuls connus pour l'instant sont les Quileutes. Isleen n'est pas une métamorphe.

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle est ?! (je vous entends d'ici !)

Le père d'Isleen est un vampire (Joham). Après avoir créé plusieurs demi-sangs, il a voulu créer une nouvelle créature. Il a donc séduit une jeune métamorphe. Donc : vampire + métamorphe = Isleen. Elle est moitiée, moitiée. Elle est unique.

Je ne vais pas en dire plus pour ne pas trahir le reste de l'histoire, j'ai déjà l'impression d'en avoir trop dit…

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre la suite.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Zipi :** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Lol ! J'ai cru que tu avais disparue ! Je suis soulagée et heureuse de te retrouver !

Et si j'ai coupé au pire des moments ! I am sadique ! Non, en fait c'était prévu depuis le début de l'histoire. Comme Stéphanie Meyer, mon prologue est en fait la fin du chapitre où tout bascule. Par contre je me suis promis de ne pas vous faire patienter plus d'une semaine avec cette fin ! Promesse tenue ! Est-ce que je dois toujours prendre une assurance vie ?

A vrai dire je me demande moi aussi si je vais un jour finir cette histoire lol ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai commencé à écrire la première version en 2009. Je ne pensais pas en être là en 2016 lol ! Ce qui n'était à la base un exercice d'écriture, est devenu un compagnon régulier de toutes ses années. Donc oui, cette histoire aura une fin ! Et différente de la version bâclée de la 1. C'est celle que j'aurai voulu écrire, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Comme quoi, la réécriture est aussi de l'écriture ! Ah le point de vue de Seth ! A vrai dire, pour moi cette histoire c'est Isleen qui la vie. Ça laisse donc des trucs de côtés. Je ne suis pas chaude pour entrer dans la tête de Seth. Par contre, suite à ta demande j'ai rajouté un passage qui j'espère comblera (au moins en partie) ta demande… Peut-être que cela pourrait faire un OS… On verra bien, je ne promets rien.

J'espère que mon explication de la nature d'Isleen est plus claire…

Merci pour le compliment, c'est toujours compliqué de savoir comment décrire certaines choses, surtout quand on écrit à la première personne. J'ai pas mal relu le dernier tome de Twilight, regarder le dernier film aussi… Je suis contente que ça passe bien.

J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Arrivée**

J'ai l'impression d'être déjà tombée dans l'obscurité alors que mes pieds touchent toujours le sol. Le gouffre m'attire de toutes ses forces, promesse d'oubli. Il ne me reste qu'à succomber. Le souffle du vent me vrille les oreilles, mais je peux tout de même les entendre se rapprocher de moi inévitablement.

Le bruit de leur course effrénée, leurs cœurs qui battent à l'unisson et leur odeur boisée qui me rappelle tant la forêt de la réserve. J'inspire une dernière fois ses effluves familiers pour les emporter avec moi dans l'obscurité. Pour qu'elles me réconfortent quand je serais au fond du trou. Partout où j'irais, ils seront avec moi.

Allez ! C'est le moment d'être forte. Je ne dois pas revenir sur mes convictions. Ma décision est prise et je leur dois bien ça. Même si c'est dur, même si c'est presque contre nature pour moi.

Qu'il est difficile de dire adieu quand la seule envie que l'on a c'est de faire demi-tour pour les serrer dans ses bras.

Je ferme les yeux pour oublier ce qui m'entoure. Relever les barrières qui me protègent. Je dois éteindre mes sens, laissé l'obscurité m'envahir. Etouffer mon âme et taire mon cœur. Il ne me reste plus qu'un pas à faire. Et ça sera fini.

Je ne sens plus rien, je ne suis plus rien.

Et là, alors que mon pied s'approche du vide je le sens. Le lien se serre autour de moi, comme un filet me tirant vers l'arrière. Il m'emprisonne et m'empêche de bouger. C'est une entrave plus solide que le fer et plus douce que les nuages. Il m'enveloppe de douceur et d'amour, m'arrime au sol pour m'empêcher d'avancer. De faire le pas de trop.

Un glapissement dans mon dos me glace, alors que tous mes muscles se tendent. Puis c'est un cri.

\- NON !

Chacune de mes cellules se figent dans son activité. Dans l'attente. Il est trop près. Le lien se resserre de plus en plus comme un étau. Bientôt je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je dois agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il doit me rester une seconde. Peut-être moins. C'est si fort.

Je dois sauter. Maintenant.

\- Non ! Attends ! Je t'en prie...

C'est encore pire que la transformation. Je sens sa douleur au septuple. Et entendre sa voix c'est comme sentir le feu me dévorer les nerfs. Une nouvelle fois. En bien plus intense, si bien que je préférais retourner dans la caverne de Joham. Tout plutôt que de le savoir à porter de main.

Il m'a reconnue. Mon odeur a dû moins changer que je ne le pensais. Mon pied glisse doucement sur le bord de la falaise. Le vent est de plus en plus fort, l'océan se fracassant sur les rochers à mes pieds. Des centaines de mètres plus bas. Des gouttes de l'écume montent jusqu'à mes lèvres. Le sel qui m'assurera un camouflage si je ne m'explose pas sur la roche. Les mouvements de l'eau qui cacheront les miens si je n'arrive pas à me tuer.

\- Tu as promis... Isleen... Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi !

Je le déteste pour me rappeler cette promesse. Parce que je ne peux plus la tenir. A vrai dire, c'est l'ancienne moi qui avait formulé ces mots. Pas le monstre que je suis devenue, la créature immonde et sanguinaire qu'il ne connaît pas. Qu'il ne discerne pas dans son amour infini pour mon ancienne existence.

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne voit pas. Je sais même qu'il refusera d'imaginer ce que je suis devenue. C'est aussi pour ça que je dois disparaître vite. Pour qu'il ne voit jamais ce que je suis. Je préfère le laisser derrière avec nos beaux souvenirs, que l'abandonner avec pour dernière image celle d'une créature hideuse.

Laisse-moi partir... Pour toi, pour nous. Je fais tout ça pour nous. Pour nous protéger une ultime fois de ce monde tordu dans lequel nous vivons.

\- Si tu m'as menti, je ne me tiendrais pas à notre accord ! Tu m'entends !

Je ne peux faire que ça. Malgré l'univers sombre dans lequel je m'étais emprisonnée, je l'entends au plus profond de moi. Et il continue en me voyant complètement tétanisée. Par sa menace. Si je me jette, je le sais capable de me suivre. Quelle est la solution ?

\- Si... Si tu... Tu m'aimes Isleen, nous le savons tous les deux... Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Si la moindre parcelle de toi se souvient de combien je tiens à toi... Tu... S'il te plaît... Reviens... Tu... Ne m'abandonne pas...

\- Tais-toi... je chuchote. Tais-toi... TAIS-TOI !

C'est un cri qu'il m'arrache. Mes résolutions tombent peu à peu. Comme des feuilles mortes. Je me recroqueville, perdue. Je tremble. Je refuse de l'entendre, mais même mes mains et ma volonté n'arrivent pas à bloquer la portée de ses paroles.

\- Non, je vais continuer. Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. Si tu sautes, je saute. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Ça ne m'arrêtera pas.

\- NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit... NON !

Cette fois je me retourne et je le vois. Est-ce que la vérité va lui faire comprendre que c'est trop tard pour nous ? Que j'ai disparue. Et que le monstre que je suis n'a pas sa place à ses côtés. Regarde. Regarde-moi. Et laisse-moi partir. Je n'ose le regarder de face, pour ne pas voir son air dégoûté quand il comprendra. Le vent emporte avec lui ma nouvelle odeur. Et j'entends sa respiration s'arrêter.

Il a saisi.

Mes cheveux volent et je regarde au loin. Edward et Bella sont là. Collés l'un à l'autre. Tel le couple qu'ils seront à jamais. Si certains ont droit aux belles histoires, il semble que pour moi ce soit impossible. Dans le fond, à la lisière des bois je vois Nahuel et Pire. Je n'ai pas voulu me l'avouer, mais je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas venus à notre rencontre par hasard. Jacob est à moins de cinq mètres de moi. Toujours aussi immense. Mais il semble si triste. En réalité, ils le sont tous. Je souris doucement, leur montrant mes nouvelles dents. Je regarde le loup droit dans les yeux.

Prenez-soin de lui. Prenez tous soin de vous.

Et merci. Oui, merci pour tout. Merci d'être là.

Je ne peux que regarder Seth tomber à genoux devant moi. Il tremble. Il est si fragile devant mes yeux. Nu. Ses mains serrées dans la terre. Les épaules lasses. Ses yeux noirs qui pleurent. Tout son être s'écroule devant moi.

Et le mien aussi.

Pourtant une force irrépressible m'oblige à bouger. Le désespoir. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je me redresse dans un dernier élan de fierté. Les rayons du soleil créent sur ma peau des auréoles dorées. Mes cheveux brillent dans le vent avant de me masquer la vue. Mon corps se tend, de mes ongles noirs à mes épaules aussi solides que le marbre. Mes yeux rendus presque phosphorescent par mon repas de l'après-midi les fixent une dernière fois.

Je les sens prêts à bouger. Jacob se rapproche de Seth. Il a compris. J'ai fini ma mission.

Je me laisse basculer en arrière sans force.

Je t'aime tellement...

Je tombe en fermant les yeux. Pour graver la dernière image de Seth sur mes paupières. C'est enfin fini... Mon corps plane dans les airs et je me demande si ma chute pourra effacer la souffrance de notre séparation. Au moins une minute.

Je rêve que le choc me brise en millions de particules. Si je pouvais me briser, me tuer. Comme ce cœur qui est en pleine destruction. Je m'enferme dans cette douleur, car c'est encore une trace de lui en moi. C'est fini. C'est fini. Des larmes me brûlent les yeux. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais encore pleurer. La fin est à portée de main. Si je ne meurs pas dans le choc, c'est la tristesse qui finira par m'engloutir.

C'est fini.

Je l'ai perdu. Je nous ai perdus.

Pardonne-moi.

Une dernière pensée avant de fracasser la surface de l'eau. Elle est accompagnée d'un cri déchirant. L'eau m'entoure et m'accueille. Je me sens bien alors que tout l'univers disparaît autour de moi. Plus un bruit, plus une sensation. Si ce n'est ce poids au cœur. Je disparais. Et je n'ai pas peur.

Je me laisse sombrer sans résistance. Fermant mes pensées, tirant le rideau sur mon corps. Une langoureuse léthargie m'envahit. Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer. Au moins le temps que la mort vienne me chercher.

Une sorte de poids me tombe dessus violemment. C'est chaud et doux. Ça m'enveloppe. Me brûle. Je me sens presque fondre en elle à la force de ses bras...

Tam Tam, Tam Tam Tam... Tam Tam, Tam Tam Tam... Tam Tam, Tam Tam Tam...

Son cœur chante à mon oreille une douce mélodie que ne m'est pas inconnue. Son cœur… Son cœur !

Je panique en reprenant pied. Ce sont des mains qui m'étreignent, un corps qui pèse contre moi. Cette peau nue, ces muscles, cette sensation de bien-être.

SETH !

Je bouge pour tenter de vérifier que c'est bien lui. Mais il tente de m'empêcher de bouger. Il veut mourir. Je me débats un peu plus et une bouffée d'air lui échappe. Son étreinte se resserre de plus en plus.

Non, pas lui... Pas Seth... Ne le prenez pas...

Il va se tuer. Son cœur bat de moins en moins vite. Et je sens ses muscles m'offrir moins de résistance. Il est en train de mourir... J'entends ses paroles comme une ritournelle incessante :

_"Si tu sautes, je saute. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Ça ne m'arrêtera pas."_

Ce n'est pas vrai !

"Laisse-moi mourir dans tes bras... Je t'aime. Je t'..."

Son corps devient lourd. Abandonné de toute vie. Ses bras glissent autour de moi.

Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il ne doit pas mourir !

Une rage sans nom m'envahit. Mes veines brûlent d'une énergie nouvelle. Je le saisis pour le plaquer contre moi et rassemble mes forces pour nous remonter. Mes yeux se plissent sous l'effet du sel et je fixe la surface plus claire. Mes muscles se bandent et s'agitent sans que je réfléchisse. L'instinct de la bête m'aide à remonter plus vite. Le corps de Seth lové contre moi. Il ne peut pas être trop tard pour le sauver. Je dois au moins pouvoir faire cela.

Nous éventrons le toit d'eau et je respire l'air frais à fond. La mer est agitée à cause du vent et de la pluie, mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Il y a trop de chose importante en jeu.

Maintenir Seth hors de l'eau est un peu compliqué. Il ne me paraît pas lourd, mais trouver une position nous permettant d'avancer sans avaler de l'eau est difficile. Surtout que je dois agir vite. Depuis quand ne respire-t-il plus ?

\- Tiens bon Seth. Tu es presque sauvé... Reste avec moi tu entends !

Je continue à lui parler. Et je vois enfin une plage. Minuscule et loin de moi. Mais c'est la seule solution envisageable pour pouvoir m'occuper de lui. Je pleure, ou bien c'est la pluie, mais ma vue est floue. Je sers son corps sans réaction plus près de moi et tente de le faire réagir. Mes mains le griffent, mais ses blessures ne guérissent pas. Je panique presque folle à l'idée que je l'ai peut-être déjà perdu.

Je l'insulte, le frape, l'embrasse, lui murmure des mots doux, tout en continuant à avancer. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Il faut y croire.

Je perçois un mouvement. Il tente de se redresser et grogne. Je le maintiens à la surface le temps qu'il recrache l'eau qui l'empêche de respirer. Il bouge beaucoup et je manque plusieurs fois de le lâcher. Mais la joie de le voir réagir me rassure. Et je tiens bon. Ce n'est qu'en réalisant que je suis à ses côtés qu'il ne remue plus, il est épuisé.

Il s'agrippe tout de même à moi, le regard fou. Il est perdu.

\- Isl...murmure-t-il en régurgitant de l'eau. Isleen...

\- Chut, je suis là. On est tous les deux. Ensemble. En vie. Chut... Je m'occupe de toi.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas... Je t'aime, je t'aime...

Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin que l'urgence de sauver Seth. A présent je suis dans une impasse. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le sauver et disparaître en même temps.

Mais je crois que Seth a fait ce choix pour moi. Il est venu me chercher malgré ce qu'il a vu. Malgré ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il m'aime encore.

A présent je suis certaine de trois choses. Un, la vie de Seth et la mienne sont liées au-delà de tous les obstacles. Deux, je ne pourrais jamais le laisser mourir. Trois... Trois, mon amour pour lui a encore plus renforcé le lien. Et je crois qu'à présent rien ne pourrait le détruire. Même la mort. Parce que j'ai l'accepté. Lui. Et parce qu'au-dessus de cette chose qui est mon corps, il a préféré me suivre que d'imaginer un monde sans moi.

Portés par les vagues et à la force de mes jambes je l'entraîne vers la côte. Seth est à bout de force, et je l'entends pleurer contre moi. Sa tête est cachée dans mon épaule, et il me sert fort. Mais je continue à nous emmener en sécurité.

Nos corps touchent le sable. Je tire le corps de Seth le plus loin possible. Alangui et sans force. Et au bout de plusieurs mètres je ne résiste plus. Je tombe sur lui. Les vagues nous caressent, mais pas assez pour nous entraîner.

Seth pleure toujours contre moi. Et il tente de se cacher quand je m'éloigne de lui. Son corps musclé et chaud est parcouru de frissons inexpliqués. Il sent la peur. Ses membres m'enlacent dans un étau puissant. Son corps nu si fort, protégé par le mien. Je le plaque contre le sable chaud, le recouvrant de toute la tendresse dont je dispose. Caresses, baisers, mots doux. Mais rien ne le calme. C'est presque pire qu'avant.

\- Calme-toi...

\- ...Ne me quitte pas... Ne me quitte pas...

\- Chut. Je suis là. Je reste avec toi. Seth...

\- Ne me laisse pas seul... Ca fait trop mal... Je veux... Je veux vivre avec toi... Mourir avec toi... Laisse-moi au moins ça...

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Je reste tant que tu veux de moi...

\- Toujours...

\- Toujours... Je t'aime...

Je le rassure à l'infini, mais si il a arrêté de pleurer il doute encore. Je le sers contre moi et il se calme un peu, sentant que je m'accroche à lui. Je le colle à moi. Je veux qu'il entende mon cœur chanter pour lui. Qu'il sente les mots d'amour que je psalmodie lui caresser la peau. Qu'il imprègne ma présence tout au fond de lui.

Les vagues nous bercent de leur musique alors que j'embrasse sa peau, ses yeux, ses cheveux. Tout ce que je peux atteindre.

La fatigue se fait sentir. Moi aussi je tremble. Peut-être le contrecoup. Je n'arrive pas à croire la chance que j'ai. Comment peut-il voir au travers de ce corps monstrueux ? Comment peut-il encore m'aimer ? Le souffle de Seth se calme et le mien aussi. Je n'ai plus la force de penser ou de douter. Je veux seulement profiter de sa présence apaisante. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien… Tranquillisée, acceptée pour celle que je suis. Je l'embrasse doucement pendant qu'il s'endort. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'offres Seth. Sans force je repose ma tête sur lui. Mes yeux se ferment et je laisse le sommeil m'emporter.

**I&amp;S**

Une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume me frôle le visage. Derrière mes paupières j'entrevoie une ombre posée sur moi. Une ombre chaude, dont le corps épouse le mien alors que son souffle glisse dans mon cou.

Je papillonne un instant, ouvrant les yeux alors que je sens le sable me coller un peu partout. Je grogne d'inconfort, alors que la lumière m'éblouit. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Ma tête me fait mal, et j'ai des courbatures à chacun de mes muscles. Comme un lendemain de crise. Je m'étire légèrement frottant mon corps à celui qui me recouvre. Une caresse bien agréable malgré la situation.

Une main glisse sur ma joue, attirant mon attention vers deux perles noires. Je le regarde, sentant mon cœur tambouriner à la chamade. Je lève vaillamment le bras, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux trempés. Je le pousse à se rapprocher, prise d'un désir qui monte.

Il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne, me plaquant au sol avec son corps. Si je suis celle qui a initié le baiser, il en est le maître incontesté. Dominateur alors que ses lèvres recouvrent les miennes, demandeur alors que ses mains m'enlacent approfondissant notre échange. Passionné lorsque nos langues se caressent. Sans que nos bouches se séparent, chacun vérifie à sa manière que l'autre est intacte. Le lien nous pousse à fusionner à nous rassurer. Je m'agrippe à lui, le caressant, le griffant. Sa peau se hérisse sous mes doigts avides de ces creux et bosses qu'ils rencontrent. Il se coule contre moi, frottant nos deux corps alors qu'un feu me brûle les veines…

Plus, j'ai envie de plus !

Mon corps se tend vers lui comme appelé. Incapable de me retenir, je pousse des petits cris d'envie. Je lui murmure des mots sans queue ni tête, psalmodiant mon désir. Je l'entends grogner alors que nos bassins se frôlent.

Je sens sa bestialité qui augmente, m'épinglant sur le sol de sa force. Je n'en peux plus il faut…

Mon corps fourmille de vie, je sens mes muscles se contracter, chercher à avoir plus.

Aucun de nous ne contrôle ses gestes alors que Seth nous presse l'un contre l'autre. Une force insoutenable monte, monte… et éclate…

Dans un râle qui ressemble plus à un grognement nous atteignons ensemble le plaisir et le soulagement. Seth s'écroule contre moi essoufflé. Mes doigts caressent ses cheveux, alors que je tente de reprendre mon souffle.

Le temps passe alors que nous sommes tous les deux sur la plage, somnolant au soleil. Les vagues nous caressent les pieds. Je suis sereine comme je ne l'ai jamais été, même lorsque j'étais humaine. Oui je suis à ma place, malgré mes vêtements trempés, les cheveux et la peau pleins de sable.

Je sens le loup bouger, et bien vite il croise mon regard. De sa main il caresse mes lèvres, laissant un sourire doux rejoindre le mien.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Nous avons survécu à l'insurmontable. Ensemble même séparés.

Je laisse la sensation de bonheur se glisser dans chacun des pores de mon être. C'est ridicule à dire mais l'amour est peut-être effectivement plus fort que tout. Que la maladie, la douleur, la mort. Quelle que soit l'épreuve rencontrée deux êtres liés la surmontent ensemble. Les barrières sont invisibles entre nous et disparaissent comme l'air devant nos pas.

Au bout d'un long moment je le sens me tirer et me forcer à me lever. Il me guide alors jusqu'à l'eau et me déshabille. Doucement je quitte mes vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'il m'entraîne dans la mer. Une fois nue, cachée dans les vagues il m'enlace. Arrimée à son corps je ferme les yeux profitant de la quiétude du moment. Nos deux corps se touchent sans que cela ne provoque de désir. Nous profitons simplement l'un de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime…

Ce sont les premiers mots qui nous échappent depuis des heures. Il me sert dans ses bras un peu plus fort.

\- Et moi, encore plus…

\- Comme si c'était possible…

Je souris doucement, avant de rire. Il me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde avant de m'embrasser. Ce baiser a un goût de promesse, de bonheur, de confiance retrouvée.

Nous retrouvons notre souffle front contre front.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais cela… Je ne survivrais pas…murmure-t-il.

\- Je crois que moi non plus… Je suis une partie de toi, et quoi qu'il arrive nous sommes liés. J'ai été idiote de croire que nous pourrions vivre l'un sans l'autre…

\- Oui, complètement stupide, et folle.

\- J'ai eu si peur que tout change… Je suis un…

\- Tais-toi, je ne suis pas amoureux d'un monstre. Et vu comment je vibre pour toi, tu ne peux pas en être un.

\- Je t'aime…

Je le sens sourire contre moi alors que sa main descend le long de mon bras pour attraper ma main. Il la remonte entre nous et paraît surpris en regardant le bracelet indien qui orne mon poignet.

\- Tu les as toujours.

\- Evidemment… Il est hors de question que je les perdent un jour. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir et de ne pas oublier qui j'étais.

\- Qui tu es.

Je lui souris, mes yeux sur nos deux mains enlacées. La mienne si fine et blanche, dans la sienne, large et chaude. C'est tellement nous : nous nous protégeons l'un l'autre. Mon regard se pose sur nos doigts croisés alors que j'approche ma bouche pour embrasser sa main. Mes ongles sont blancs. Normaux et courts. Pas noir et tranchant.

Je m'écarte un peu de Seth pour regarder cette main redevenue normale. Il m'interroge du regard sans comprendre.

Ma peau est toujours blanche, mais elle ne brille plus. D'ailleurs je ne vois plus tous les pores qui la constituent… Il me suffit d'un instant de concentration pour comprendre que je ne possède plus aucuns de mes sens hyper-développés.

C'est…

\- Isleen qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Seth inquiet. Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Seth, mes yeux sont comment ?

\- Euh, norm… Normaux… Tu es, tu es… Oh bon sang ! Isleen tu es redevenue humaine !

Il se met à rire d'un coup, un grand éclat de rire. Il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras me faisant tournoyer alors que l'idée s'imprégnait dans mon esprit. Humaine…

Seth trébucha un peu dans le sable et nous tombons dans l'eau. Cependant rien ne peut calmer notre joie. Il hume ma nuque, et souri.

\- Ton odeur est comme même différente de celle d'avant !

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une façon diplomate de me dire que je sens mauvais.

\- Hum ! J'essaierais d'être plus discret la prochaine fois…

Je crie au scandale, lui sautant dessus, tentant de le faire couler, ce qui ne marche qu'à moitié. Nous rions alors que nous nous poursuivons dans l'eau. Nos jeux durent longtemps, et dès que nous sommes épuisés nous retombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour profiter.

Alors que le soleil se couche, nous dansons une sorte de slow dans la mer. Perdus dans notre monde.

J'ignore si mon état n'est que temporaire, mais au moins ce n'est pas une fatalité. Si j'ai pu redevenir humaine une fois, alors je pourrais certainement le refaire. Je ne suis pas condamnée à être un monstre tout le reste de mon existence.

Et tout cela c'est grâce à Seth.

Un aboiement nous fait sursauter. Nos regards se tournent vers la plage et plus exactement à la lisière de la forêt qui la touche. Et sans réelle surprise, la meute apparaît. Jacob en tête, suivi de près par Leah qui nous jette un regard furibond avant de courir vers nous.

En un instant à la place des six loups se tiennent six indiens. La sœur de Seth, hurle dans notre direction en enfilant rapidement des vêtements que lui tend Bella. Cette dernière aidée d'Edward a apparemment apporté des vêtements. Mes yeux peuvent aussi distinguer Carlisle, Nahuel et Pire derrière eux.

On nous a retrouvés.

\- Seth Clearwater ! cria Leah au bord de l'eau, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes fesses et celles de ton empotée de copine sur le champ ! Et n'essaye même pas de négocier ! Es-tu complètement idiot ! Sauter comme cela dans l'eau sous ta forme humaine ! Disparaître sans laisser de trace tout une journée ! Et je te trouve dans l'eau à batifoler ! Tu es vraiment qu'un égoïste ! Tu as pensé à nous ? A maman qui s'inquiète à des kilomètres? A moi ? Sombre crétin ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais…

Plus Leah hurle, plus sa voix se teinte de larmes. A peine les premières gouttes tombent sur ses joues, Seth sort de l'eau et l'emprisonne de ses bras. D'où je suis, je peux voir qu'il lui murmure des paroles rassurantes alors qu'elle le frappe. Perdus dans notre monde nous avons oublié combien nous comptions pour les autres.

Je me sens très mal à l'aise à présent. Ma nudité me gêne alors que tous nous fixent. L'eau devient froide et in-accueillante. Cependant je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Je vois Jacob s'approcher de moi avec une grande serviette. Il l'ouvre en face de moi en une invitation silencieuse. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me sens coupable sous ce regard dur. Après tout c'est moi qui suis partie, moi qui ai fui, moi qui ai failli tuer un membre de sa troupe. C'est donc à moi de faire le premier pas. Parce qu'ils sont là. Ma famille est venue me chercher, malgré le mal que je leur ai fait, ils sont là à me tendre la main, attendant que je le rejoigne.

Alors sans résister je cours vers Jacob, me laissant enrouler dans la couverture chaude, emprisonner dans les bras du Quileute. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il me soulève pour me ramener vers les autres. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux tant je suis heureuse et à la fois honteuse de mon comportement. A côté de lui je sens la présence de Seth et de sa sœur.

Je vois les sourires accueillants des vampires et des autres loups. Jacob me pose à terre, mais je n'ai pas la force de tenir debout. Alors je laisse tomber à leurs pieds. Comment peuvent-ils m'accepter encore ?

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Nous n'avons rien à te pardonner Isleen, gronde Jacob. Tu as tenté de protéger ton clan comme tu as pu. Ce n'était peut-être pas ta meilleure idée, mais tu l'as fait pour nous.

Je pleure silencieusement. Dire que j'ai failli tout perdre…

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison…

\- Nous allons rentrer, me rassura Seth.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre qui se finit bien ! Alors alors alors ?

Un petit commentaire ?

A bientôt


	35. Chapter 35

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Comment allons-nous ? Bon je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude (quelques heures) et j'ai hésité à le faire demain… Mais me connaissant, j'aurai pût repousser ainsi jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand… Donc je relis mes reviews et j'arrive à me bouger les fesses ! Alors merci à celles qui ont laissées un commentaire.

Nous entrons dans la partie complètement inédite ! Le précédent chapitre était le dernier de la première version... Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira autant !

Pour celles que cela intéresse je suis au 13ème chapitre de ma prochaine histoire (KimxJared) et je suis à la recherche d'une (ou plusieurs) lectrices tests… Juste pour lire et me dire si c'est compréhensible et si ça part dans le bon sens !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Miso : **Bonjour ! A je veux bien croire que je passe du tout au tout question régularité de publication. J'essaye de tenir mes bonnes résolutions ! Je pense que l'explication a éclaircie pas mal de chose, même si je viens de me rappeler que j'avais rajouté un passage pour expliquer un peu mieux les choses dans ce chapitre-ci… Une relation entre Nahuel et Isleen ? Peut-être dans la suite, surement même. J'ai pas encore trop réfléchit, j'ai pleins d'idées mais de là à ce que cela aboutisse à quelque chose… J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Zipi :** Salut ! Es-tu toujours dans les nuages en forme de cœur ? Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plût. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas un des plus compliqué que j'ai écrit, mais comme c'est un des plus romantique ce n'est pas très étonnant… Vive les fleurs bleues !

Apparemment Seth à fait son petit effet ! lol ! Et oui, pour moi il est quelqu'un de solaire, plein de vie, avec un cœur plus grand qu'une maison… Et surtout, il est ce que cherche Isleen, un amour au-dessus de tout. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de qui elle est et qui est au contraire capable de l'aimer encore plus pour cela. C'est effectivement un personnage que j'adore, après tout c'est le premier sur lequel j'écris vraiment. Je pense aussi qu'il fait partie des personnages du livre auxquels on s'attache mais qu'on entrevoit à peine, du coup c'est plus simple d'extrapoler. Malheureusement je ne pense pas que Seth existe dans la vraie vie… Il est trop parfait ! lol ! Et puis il est déjà pris par Isleen ) !

Quand à Paul, si un jour j'arrive à écrire ce que je veux sur lui et Rachel, et bien il y aura probablement des surprises ! Après tout, il ne peut pas être ronchon tout le temps sans raison. Sinon c'est une caricature !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

Je sais que je devrais lever les yeux pour les rassurer, mais cela m'est impossible. Ils y liraient surtout la peur qui m'étreint. J'ai déjà tellement de mal à croire que mon calvaire est finit, que je vais en fait peut-être pouvoir continuer à vivre… Et en même temps, le doute est présent.

Je me relève doucement. Si mon corps semble avoir repris une apparence à peu-près humaine, je sens toujours la différence en moi. J'ai l'impression que si je le souhaitais, ou sur le coup d'une montée d'adrénaline, je pourrais redevenir un monstre. J'ai peur. Je suis morte de trouille que ma véritable nature remonte à la surface.

Si jamais je leur faisais du mal ?

Je ne pourrais pas le supporter mais en même temps je suis trop égoïste pour m'éloigner de nouveau. Rien que de sentir la présence de Seth à mes côtés apaise mon âme torturée. J'aimerai pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, mais j'en suis incapable. Et puis de toute façon il ne me laisse pas le choix. Il a sauté pour moi. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir entre la mort avec lui ou la vie ensemble.

J'ai toujours aussi peur de perdre les pédales, de faire quelque chose qui ne faut pas, de devenir un monstre… Mais je sais à présent que Seth restera là, quoi qu'il arrive, à mes côtés.

La plage est juste derrière nous, avec le souvenir de notre étreinte planant au-dessus des vagues. Je ressens encore la force de l'amour de Seth me submerger et m'engloutir. La caresse de ses mains, ses ongles griffant ma peau, alors que la violence de notre lien nous enlaçait. Nous nous sommes aimés à nous en faire mal. Comme pour se punir de s'être séparés et se remercier de nous retrouver.

La chaleur de se souvenir me monte aux joues. Heureusement pour nous, la meute nous a rejoints plus tardivement. Je serais morte de honte dans le cas inverse. Pourtant mon instinct de survie à repris le dessus et si je ne peux regarder Seth dans les yeux, je suis obligée de rester en contact avec lui.

J'ai changé de vêtements, délaissant ceux devenus terreux pour retrouver l'odeur du propre. Ce sont mes habits. Ceux que j'ai laissés derrière moi à la réserve. Je me love dedans inspirant les saveurs de mon foyer. Je revois Alma devant la fenêtre en train de préparer des pâtisseries, Lucas jouant avec Wapi dehors, la mer et le sable noir de la réserve, le lycée et les loups… L'ensemble des choses qui me tiennent à cœur remontent avec les larmes.

Je vais pouvoir revoir Lucas et Alma. M'allonger sur la grève pour écouter le ressac des vagues… Reprendre un semblant de vie. Non la vie que je me suis choisie…

\- Isleen ? s'inquiète Seth. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ?

Pour toute réponse je me blottie contre lui. Ses bras se referment sur moi et j'entends toutes ses questions muettes. J'inspire son odeur à plein nez, les yeux fermés.

Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez de m'aimer ainsi, de m'offrir encore plus que ce dont j'avais osé rêver. Encore une fois.

\- Isleen ?

\- Ca va… Je crois que c'est le contrecoup de… Enfin… Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre de tout ça…

\- Moi aussi… Mais maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, tout ira bien…

\- …

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Oui bien sûr…

J'aimerai ne plus douter, mais tant que je ne sais pas si je suis capable de me contrôler… Après-tout ils ne m'ont pas vu longtemps sous mon autre forme. Je ne peux pas croire que les choses s'améliorent ainsi. C'est trop simple. On ne peut pas effacer ce qui m'est arrivé. Je sens encore le goût du sang des animaux que j'ai tués dans ma gorge et la puissance de mon corps.

\- Bon alors, commence Jacob. Quelle direction prend-t-on ?

\- Direction ? je m'étonne.

Ils échangent plusieurs regards avant que Seth se lance en voyant que personne ne va le faire. Il soupire avant de m'expliquer la situation.

\- Nous devons attendre que le reste des Cullen reviennent de la chasse avant de partir d'ici. Nous pourrions attendre ici, ou aller les rejoindre. Ensuite…

Silence.

\- Ensuite ?

Voyant que Seth ne comptes pas poursuivre, je me tourne vers Jacob.

\- Ensuite nous allons devoir te tester pour savoir si tu es un danger ou non pour les personnes qui vivent à la réserve.

**I&amp;S**

Je soupire encore une fois avant de me tourner doucement.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Malgré les nombreuses nuits que j'ai passées dans cette forêt, l'environnement sonore de la jungle me fait toujours sursauter. A présent je sais reconnaître les cris des singes hurleurs, apprécier le clapotis de l'eau qui serpente entre arbres… Mais je suis toujours tendu. Encore plus cette nuit, maintenant que tout a de nouveau changé.

J'ai trop peur de me réveiller ailleurs que dans les bras de Seth.

C'est tellement difficile de croire que je suis de nouveau avec lui. Que cette étreinte est la sienne et non pas une fabulation de mon esprit. C'est sa chaleur qui m'enveloppe d'une aura rassurante, son odeur qui m'apaise, sa respiration qui me berce.

J'ai tellement de chance que je crains de rêver. Comment ma situation pourtant perdue a-t-elle put s'arranger ainsi ? Un mois de peur et d'inquiétude qui semble s'effacer en sa présence. Un mois. Trente-trois jours exactement. Qu'elle n'a pas été ma stupeur quand Seth m'a avoué depuis combien de temps ils me cherchaient. Dans cet environnement inconnu j'ai complétement perdu mes repères. C'est comme si le temps avait couru à la fois plus vite et plus lentement. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité c'est écoulée depuis que j'ai quitté la réserve et en même temps c'est comme si Seth et moi n'avions jamais étaient séparés.

Je suis perdue.

J'aimerai pouvoir faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais c'est impossible. Si certains gestes reviennent naturellement notre lien a souffert de ma disparition et j'ai du mal à croire, que Seth aussi tolérant soit-il puisse passer au-dessus de ce que je suis devenue ainsi. Sans rien dire. Pas un mot.

Comment oublier qu'hier à la même heure je ne pensais pas le revoir avant des années, ou même jamais ? C'est comme si mes rêves et mes fantasmes prenaient vie devant moi. Et je reste spectatrice sans réussir à reprendre pied. Je me suis enfermée sur moi-même avec Joham et mes demi-sœurs pour me protéger. Et maintenant que je suis en sécurité, j'ai de nouveau du mal à laisser tomber ma carapace.

J'ignore ce que ces murs qui m'entourent protègent. Est-ce moi et ma peur du rejet ? Ou bien ceux que j'aime de la créature que je suis devenue. J'ai tellement peur que le monstre tapis à l'intérieur de moi m'empêche d'avoir une vie normale. Du moins autant qu'elle puisse l'être. Je doute de mon choix. Peut-être aurais-je dû avoir la force de sauver Seth de la noyade mais de le laisser après. Je devrais peut-être disparaître volontairement cette fois-ci…

Comme si j'en étais capable. Pour preuve, il m'est presque impossible de me séparer de la présence rassurante de Seth. Je me suis accrochée à lui comme une désespérée et en même temps j'ai du mal à reprendre nos gestes amoureux qui hier pourtant étaient si simples. A présent, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue en arrière. J'apprécie toujours autant nos contacts, mais je n'arrive pas à les lui rendre. Comme si je risqué de le briser à tout instant. Ou bien se sont mes difficultés à croire qu'il est vraiment présent. J'ai perdu l'habitude de nos instants et le lien me semble être encore plus fort qu'avant. Etre l'un à côté de l'autre nous suffit pour l'instant, mais j'ai encore tellement de craintes.

Rien que d'y penser je la sens qui se développe dans ma gorge. Plus je réfléchis, moins j'ai de chance de me tranquilliser. C'est sans fin.

Ils ont tous vu que j'avais quelques difficultés à reprendre pieds. Depuis que nous avons quittés la plage je les fixe comme s'ils pouvaient disparaître à tout moment. Silencieusement je redécouvre leurs présences et leurs voix. Après tant de temps à ne survivre que grâce à leurs souvenirs c'est comme un choc.

Et si en réalité je ne peux pas revenir à la normale ? Si ce n'est qu'un repos avant de devenir incontrôlable ? Si mes instincts prennent le dessus ? Si je blessais Seth ?

Mes yeux se détournent des étoiles pour regarder le garçon endormi à côté de moi. Il a des cernes monstrueuses et les traits tirés malgré le sommeil. La chasse dans laquelle il s'est engagé pour me sauver l'a épuisée. A présent il ronfle doucement près de moi, son bras droit nous servant d'oreiller alors que sa main gauche m'arrime à son corps. Malgré tout le bien-être qu'il peut m'offrir, je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller.

Autour de nous et pour plus de prudence, tous les loups se sont métamorphosés. La fourrure fauve de Jacob n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, alors que Leah dors dans le dos de son frère. Quil et Embry ferme le cercle, l'un à mes pieds, l'autre à notre tête. Je devrais mourir de chaud, mais en réalité je ne sens plus leur chaleur comme avant. Il y a aussi les trois autres loups inconnus que j'avais détectés dans les bois, lovés un peu à l'écart. Des petits nouveaux, juste transformés, qui ont préférés la meute de Jacob à celle de Sam. De nouveaux loups, créés à cause de la présence de Joham à la réserve. Non. A cause de moi. Ils me regardent avec méfiance à chaque fois que je m'approche d'eux. Ils n'ont probablement pas tort…

Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir avec toutes mes incertitudes... Je risque de réveiller Seth et je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de parler avec lui… Nos retrouvailles sont encore douloureuses…

Je tente doucement de m'éloigner de Seth sans le réveiller, ce qui relève presque de l'épreuve de force. Il a mis plusieurs heures avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et je le connais assez pour savoir qu'au moindre faux mouvement de ma part il sortira de ses songes. Alors je m'extrais de la protection de ses bras lentement.

Sa main glisse sur ma taille avant de retomber doucement sur la couverture à carreaux qui nous protège de la terre. Il ne bouge pas et moi non plus. Pendant plusieurs minutes je le regarde dormir, en espérant qu'il reste plongé dans ses songes. Sa respiration reste calme et il ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller. Je m'écarte donc complétement de lui pour me lever aussi lentement que possible.

J'enjambe Jacob en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne bouge pas non plus, mais peine perdue. Ses yeux chocolat s'ouvrent dès que je passe au-dessus de lui. Même sous forme de loup je vois ses sourcils se froncer. J'arrête toutes protestations en lui indiquant de garder le silence avant de jeter un bref regard à Seth. Heureusement pour moi, il est tellement fatigué qu'il dort encore. Je recule patiemment sur plusieurs mètres. Mon regard se dirige vers le feu de camp.

Il ne reste que Carlisle. Les autres vampires sont partis chasser et s'assurer que ni Joham, ni mes demi-sœurs ne nous tournent autour. Il relève la tête en me voyant debout. Comme Jacob, j'ai l'impression qu'ils pensent tous que je vais encore me sauver. Je préférais être seule pour affronter le monstre qui se cache en moi, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible.

\- Tout va bien Isleen ? me demande Carlisle de sa voix douce.

\- Oui… Enfin, j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

\- Sur ta nouvelle situation ? J'aimerai beaucoup en parler avec toi, si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Carlisle et Joham ne se ressemblent pas du tout et pourtant ils partagent une même passion pour le monde qui les entoure et particulièrement les êtres surnaturels. Cependant, je suis plus à l'aise avec le docteur Cullen que mon géniteur. Je sais que sa curiosité est bienveillante et qu'il est certainement le vampire le plus au fait des différentes espèces qui cohabitent avec les humains. Peut-être que lui révéler ce que je suis pourra l'aider à comprendre ce que je suis incapable de résoudre.

\- Isleen ?

\- Je suis à demi-vampire et à demi-métamorphe.

Carlisle me regarde en silence un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne dis rien de plus, car en réalité je ne sais pas quoi rajouter. J'ai tellement réfléchit à cette vérité… Mon esprit en a mal rien que d'y repenser.

\- C'est possible ça ?

Je me retourne pour voir Jacob sous sa forme humaine s'approcher de nous. Il s'installe entre le vampire et moi, attendant que l'un d'autre nous y réponde.

\- C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler, mais c'est ainsi pour la plupart des découvertes : on ignore qu'elles existent jusqu'à ce que l'on apprenne leur existence. Je ne pensais pas qu'un être humain pouvait survivre à deux morsures, surtout de deux créatures antagonistes…

\- Je n'ai pas été transformée.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Jacob. Mais tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Je veux dire, tu as la même apparence qu'avant et tout, même si tu ne sens pas pareil…

\- Et nous avons tous vus que tu étais… différente sur la falaise… Il n'y a pas de honte à être mordu. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je n'ai pas été… Je suis née comme ça… Enfin...

Tous les deux échanges un regard incertain, certainement pour déterminer si je mens ou si je nie la réalité. Mais il y a une troisième option.

\- Isleen…

\- Jacob, tu es né loup … Tu l'as ignoré pendant longtemps, mais tu es né comme ça. C'est pareil pour moi.

\- Explique – nous Isleen. Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais.

Bien je crois que le moment est venu de voir comment ils vont m'accepter réellement. C'est maintenant que ma nouvelle vie commence. Celle où des personnes qui me seront chères connaîtront le monstre qui est tapis en moi depuis tout ce temps.

\- Joham est mon géniteur. Il m'a eu avec une métamorphe qui m'a abandonnée.

\- Joham est ton père, s'étrangle Jacob. Sympa la réunion de famille…

Je grimace. Je pensais que Nahuel leur aurait craché le morceau, mais apparemment il a préféré garder notre lien familial pour lui. C'est étrange, surtout quand on sait ce qu'il pense de notre géniteur. Peut-être a-t-il cru que les Cullen et les loups changeraient d'avis en entendant ma filiation avec Joham, même si cela me parait stupide.

\- Tu n'as jamais été atteinte d'épilepsie, murmure Carlisle. Tes crises étaient en réalité des transformations qui n'ont jamais abouties. C'est pour ça que le traitement ne te soignait pas…

\- Je comprends rien, bougonne Jacob.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais les métamorphes, comme toi Jacob, menace de se transformer à partir du moment où ils ont rencontrés un vampire, peu importe leur âge et leur développement. Seule la transformation est plus ou moins rapide. C'est génétique. Si la mère d'Isleen est aussi une métamorphe comme les Quileute, alors il est tout à fait possible qu'Isleen en est hérité.

\- Et que je réagisse comme eux en présence des vampires… Mais j'ai aussi du sang de vampire dans les veines et Nessie…

\- Nessie est l'enfant d'une humaine et un vampire. Or, on sait que le génome humain peut être transformé par le venin. Ce qui est impossible pour les métamoprhes. La morsure d'un vampire peut leur être fatale à trop haute dose, mais elle ne les transformera pas. Donc, et c'est toujours une supposition, les facultés des métamorphes seraient plus puissantes que le venin. Il est fort possible Isleen que tu es simplement gardé les capacités de ta mère.

\- Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas transformée plus tôt ?

\- Parce que j'étais sous traitement…

\- Probablement, confirme le vampire. Les médicaments que tu prenais agissent sur le système nerveux. Ils devaient intercepter les signaux, voir te plonger dans un coma artificiel. Tu n'as jamais pu allez jusqu'au bout de tes transformations.

\- Alors je n'ai jamais eu de crise ?

\- Non. Tu tentais de te transformer.

Je laisse l'idée pénétrer dans mon esprit… Je ressemble plus à Seth qu'aux vampires alors. C'est un véritable soulagement d'une certaine façon, parce que les meutes sont capables de tuer des animaux pour manger, mais ils ne tuent pas d'humains. Pourtant… Pourtant je me souviens de la soif et de la douleur de la transformation. Il y a certainement plus que ça.

\- Mais elle ne se transforme pas en loup.

\- Les Quileute ont des liens avec les loups Jacob, explique Carlisle. Cela ne veut pas dire que tous les métamorphes ont choisis cette voie. Ils pourraient être des groupes de félins, d'ours… Ou même se transformer en l'animal de leur choix… Nous en savons très peu sur les origines des métamorphes. C'est déjà incroyable de savoir qu'ils y en a d'autres sur le territoire Américain.

\- Hum… fait Jacob pas vraiment convaincu.

D'un coup je réalise que je n'ai pas tout dit.

\- Joham m'a dit qu'il avait dû me mordre pour compléter ma transformation.

\- Donc tu as bien étais mordue !

\- Oui, mais je n'étais pas vraiment humaine à la base…

\- Cela ne change rien, à l'origine tu es une métamorphe. Nous ne serons probablement jamais ce que cela implique réellement en termes de modification pour toi… Mais il est possible que le fait que tu sois un enfant de vampire t'est permis de résister au venin, voire de devenir quelque chose d'encore plus unique.

\- Alors ce qu'on voit là c'est comme pour moi, demande Jacob. C'est simplement son enveloppe humaine et dessous…

\- Dessous il y a un être que je ne pensais impossible à créer. J'aimerai rencontrer Joham…

\- Je ne crois pas, vous seriez très déçu.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ses agissements, mais il a réussi à te créer. D'un point de vue purement scientifique il pourrait certainement nous apprendre beaucoup de choses.

\- Après toutes nos hypothèses je ne suis pas certaine qu'il avait pris toute la mesure de ses actes. J'ai l'impression d'être plus le fruit du hasard que celui d'un véritable raisonnement.

\- La plupart des découvertes scientifiques sont dues au hasard, mais il est vrai que les pratiques de ton…

\- Géniteur.

\- De ton géniteur, ne respectent aucunes règles, ni précautions.

\- Après tout le mal qu'il a eu à me retrouver, je suis certaine qu'il se serait vexé si j'avais été un échec. Tant d'années de poursuite et de danger… Il a même sacrifié une de ses filles pour m'avoir.

\- Les vampires ne sont pas connus pour leur altruisme, bougonne Jacob. Sans vouloir vous vexer Doc'.

Carlisle a un sourire entendu, comme si Jacob l'amusait. J'ai du mal à croire que les loups et les vampires aient pu un jour être des ennemis. Aujourd'hui ils ressemblent à une grande famille, hétéroclite, mais très liée. Et je fais moi aussi partie de cet ensemble un peu étrange que seuls nos sentiments profonds attachent.

\- Il est clair que je ne vais pas regretter la vie dans la jungle avec lui.

\- Vraiment ? s'amuse Jacob. Pas de cours, pas de contraintes…

\- Pas de commodités, des journées passées à tester mes capacités… Pas de personne qui compte pour moi aux alentours. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Je préférais ma vie d'avant à celle d'aujourd'hui.

Un long silence suit ma déclaration. Jacob grimace et Carlisle plonge dans ses pensées. Pourtant c'est la vérité. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais. J'abandonnerais sans aucun regret mes pouvoirs et ma famille de sang si cela me permettait de retrouver notre symbiose avec Seth. Sans parler de Lucas et Alma, de la vie à la réserve… Mon avenir est plus ouvert qu'avant ma transformation, mais il me semble pourtant plus restreint.

\- On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve Isleen, murmure le vampire. Parfois on croit qu'il n'existe aucune issue et en changeant de perspective… Des centaines de chemins se créent devant nous.

\- Je ne demande pas cent chemins… Je voudrais juste effacer ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- C'est impossible, ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça soit une fatalité…

\- J'ai l'impression que si.

\- Ne soit pas défaitiste ! s'énerve Jacob. Il y a quelques mois tu pensais ne jamais pouvoir aimer et être aimer. Tu t'es trompée. Après tu croyais que tu allais mourir d'un jour à l'autre, alors que tu es à présent proche d'une immortelle ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Je l'espère.

**I&amp;S**

D'instinct leur prudence m'incite à adopter une posture défensive. C'est idiot et surtout dangereux car ma propre tension accentue la leur. Je ne sais plus si je dois bouger ou rester impassible devant leurs yeux inquiets.

Tous les loups saufs Jacob et Seth se sont transformés, ce qui ne m'aide en rien. Voir leurs poils se hérisser sur leurs échines, leurs griffes sortir et rentrer et leur queue battre le vent… Bref, tout pour m'angoisser un peu plus en pensant à ce que je vais devoir faire.

\- Et si je blesse quelqu'un ?

\- Aucun risque !

Nous regardons tous Seth de travers. Comment peut-il-il dire une telle énormité ? Il sait tout autant que les autres se qui se cache au fond de moi. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit sans danger. Pourtant il me regarde avec une confiance sans nom, comme si notre lien pouvait nous protéger de tous les dégâts que mon autre moi pourraient causer. J'aimerai être aussi optimiste et même si effectivement l'imprégnation m'a sauvée plus d'une fois, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle pourra m'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un si jamais je dérape.

\- Il n'y a pas d'humain à des kilomètres à la ronde, tente de me rassurer Carlisle.

\- Je pourrais vous attaquer…

\- Mais non ! Ai un peu confiance en toi !

\- Seth…

Il soupire avant de reculer, rendant les armes. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, défaitiste, mais parfois l'espoir fait plus de mal que de bien. Hors pour l'instant, je ne crois pas qu'il faille trop espérer. S'il n'a qu'entrevu ce qui se cache en moi, je sais ce qu'il en est.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Isleen, gronde Jacob. Tu n'as pas le choix. Il est hors de question que tu rentres à la réserve sans qu'on soit certain qu'il n'y aura pas de débordement !

\- Je sais tout ça ! La prudence obligatoire qu'ils doivent respecter pour protéger la tribu, je la respecte. J'aimerai simplement n'avoir gardé que mes instincts de métamorphes et ainsi être certaine de ne jamais blessé d'humain. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple… Mais bien sûr ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut que mon géniteur soit un vampire et qu'il m'ait transmit son instinct de tueur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

A présent je dois montrer que je suis sans danger. « Convaincre » serait un terme plus juste. Sauf que je n'y crois pas moi-même. Je ne veux pas leur montrer le monstre qui m'habite, surtout quand je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais lui céder ma place. Et si cette fois je reste bloquée ? Que je n'arrive pas à me retransformer ?

\- Isleen, si tu es arrivée une fois à redevenir humaine, il n'y a pas de raison que cela ne se reproduise pas. Bien au contraire.

\- Edward à raison, acquiesce Carlisle, plus tu t'entraîneras mieux tu contrôleras tes transformations et tes instincts.

\- Nier que tu es devenu autre chose ne va pas te faciliter la vie. Comme les loups, plus tu vas résister plus tu deviendras dangereuse…

Je soupire. Je connais ses arguments, je me les répète inlassablement depuis une heure pour trouver un peu de courage… Et puis…

J- e ne sais même pas comment faire…

Mon corps se recroqueville sur lui-même après cet aveu. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma transformation hormis l'horrible douleur qui m'a transpercée. Et depuis je n'ai jamais réussi à faire disparaître la bête qui rugit dans mon sang. Jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Seth… Les vampires ne se transforme pas et chez les loups cela semble si naturel… Comme si être à deux ou à quatre pattes ne changeait rien pour eux.

Jacob se rapproche de moi, cherchant mon regard fuyant.

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu sais. Les premières fois c'est les émotions fortes comme la colère ou le chagrin qui nous force à nous métamorphoser… Et puis on se rend compte qu'en réalité il suffit de laisser exploser cette chaleur que nous avons dans le sang.

\- …

\- Laisses-toi simplement aller… Fait disparaître les limites que tu t'imposes…

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher très loin pour sentir la force dont Jacob parle. Elle est toujours présente. Mais cette fois au lieu de détourner les yeux je la fixe jusqu'à ce qu'elle gonfle. Une vague de chaleur monte le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je frémis. Mon corps reste immobile et pourtant j'ai l'impression que toutes mes cellules s'agitent dans tous les sens pour se réorganiser. Cela fait mal et en même temps je me sens libérée.

Ça monte de plus en plus haut et j'ai le tournis. Mes idées s'emmêlent. Je ne fais plus la distinction entre ce qui se passe dans mon corps et autour de lui.

Et d'un coup cela s'arrête.

Je suis redevenue une prédatrice.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ? Cela vous a-t-il plût ? Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

A bientôt !


	36. Chapter 36

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que je tienne le rythme jusqu'à la fin ! Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres après celui-ci… C'est très étrange de ce dire qu'on touche le bout d'une histoire qui a commencé il y a si longtemps… Du coup j'essaye de me motiver pour la suite !

Je relance mon appel, si quelqu'un veut lire en avant-première les chapitres de ma prochaine histoire (KimxJared), juste pour me dire si ça marche ou pas… Je suis preneuse ! Sinon j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais y arriver… Ou dans des délais très très longs !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Anne : **Bonjour ! Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Surtout que tu es ma centième review ! Alors pour fêter ça tu as le droit de me demander quelque chose ! Je n'ai pas voulu en faire la pub, parce que je trouvais que ça faisait un peu chantage… Donc si tu as un souhait fait le moi savoir et je verrais ce que je peux faire ! Sinon je suis contente que mon explication soit plus claire. La première version été un peu (beaucoup) bâclée… J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Retour**

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir ou de chercher la différence. Je sais que j'ai changé. Parce que l'air autour de moi c'est rempli de tout un tas d'odeur que je ne devrais pas sentir. Que mes oreilles perçoivent l'ensemble des bruits de la forêt et les cœurs puissants des loups à mes côtés. Sans parler de la force qui coure dans mes veines.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour voir Seth à quelques pas de moi, ses orbes sombres pleins d'amour et d'admiration. Avec ma vision hypersensible je peux distinguer encore mieux chaque émotion qui parcourt la myriade de couleurs chaudes qui composent ses pupilles. Il en devient encore plus beau. Comme si c'était possible. Et pourtant je ne peux qu'inspirer son odeur aux milles saveurs qui me donne simplement envie de l'aspirer en moi. Je vois la douceur de sa peau qui bouge au rythme battant de son cœur, emballant le mien à son tour.

Lui aussi est tout simplement magnifique.

C'est étrange de se retrouver dans ce corps de nouveau. J'étais à peine réhabituée aux sensations humaines que me voilà envahie, hypersensible. Je ne sais pas si un jour je finirai par m'y faire. Peut-être que Jacob a raison, à force de s'entraîner, les deux formes doivent paraître naturelles.

Un mouvement attire mon regard et je recule sur le qui-vive. Sauf que c'est simplement Seth qui a voulu me toucher. J'ai encore un peu de mal à ne pas laisser mon instinct interpréter chaque geste comme une attaque.

Pour m'excuser je lui tends ma main à mon tour. Nos doigts se frôlent et c'est comme le redécouvrir une nouvelle fois. Sa chaleur qui me parait moins forte que quand je suis humaine, ma peau est dure sur ses doigts, mais en même temps pleine de douceur. Nos mains se lient et je le tire vers moi. Un peu brusquement car je le vois grimacer sous la force de mon geste. Mon sourire d'excuse lui tire un regard doux, mais attire son attention vers mes dents.

Je vois ses doigts s'approcher de ma bouche, caresser mes lèvres avant de se poser sur un de mes crocs. Par réflex je saisi sa main pour l'éloigner.

\- Attention ! Je suis peut-être venimeuse.

\- Elle a raison Seth, murmure Carlisle, mieux vaut être prudent.

\- En tout cas, notre instinct de loup ne la détecte pas comme quelque chose de dangereux. Du moins, pas comme les vampires…

Jacob s'approche un peu plus de nous pour me humer. Une attitude qui pourrait paraitre comique si son jugement ne compté pas autant.

\- Non, définitivement pas vampire. Ni loup d'ailleurs…

Le reste de la meute se rapproche aussi prudemment, comme pour faire connaissance. Je m'accroche un peu plus à Seth, en espérant ne pas trop lui broyer les doigts, alors que je sens leurs truffes humides se coller à moi avec prudence. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise malgré le fait qu'ils restent amicaux. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre d'eux et pourtant une partie au fond de moi se méfie.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demande Carlisle.

\- Pas trop mal… J'ai juste un peu de mal à passer de mes sens humains à ceux-là.

\- Ça viendra, tente de me rassurer Seth.

\- Et aucune n'envie de boire du sang ? De commettre un meurtre ?

Je me concentre avant de répondre à Jacob.

Ça serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai pas soif. Mais c'est plus comme une fringale que je peux retenir, peut-être parce que j'avais déjà faim avant de me transformer. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en viendrais à tuer une bête ou un homme. Etonnement.

\- Si.

Je les vois tous se figer.

\- Mais ça va. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas besoin de me contrôler ou de faire un effort. J'ai simplement faim.

\- Oui, mais faim de sang…soupire Jacob.

\- Oui de sang Jacob, comme les Cullen, comme Nessie… Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle va tuer quelqu'un !

\- Seth, calme-toi ! grogne l'alpha. Ni les Cullen ni Nessie ne vivent à la réserve. Et on sait tous combien résister au sang peut-être dur pour un vampire, même après des années d'entraînement. Alors peut-être que pour l'instant ça va, mais…

Un long silence plane. Nous savons très bien ce qu'il sous-entend. Combien de temps peut durer ma gestion de ma soif, cela je l'ignore. Et même si je sais que pour l'instant je n'ai aucune envie de chasser quoi que ce soit, cela ne sera pas toujours aussi simple. D'ailleurs peut-être est-ce simplement le calme avant la tempête.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour les rassurer. En fait, j'ai plutôt besoin que l'on me rassure. Qu'on me prouve que j'ai fait le bon choix en retournant avec eux et que je ne risque pas de les blesser à la moindre seconde d'inattention. Si ce n'est pas le cas… J'aurai alors tout risqué par égoïsme, parce que je ne suis pas assez forte pour résister à l'attraction qu'il y a entre Seth et moi.

\- Les métamorphes comme les Quileutes ont besoin de beaucoup manger, pour alimenter leur organisme et gérer au mieux les transformations. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose qu'elle est faim.

\- Carlisle à probablement raison Jacob, acquiesce Edward. On ne sait pas quel côté est le plus fort chez elle : la partie vampire ou la partie métamorphe. En tout cas elle ne réagit pas comme un nouveau-né.

\- Ou elle a les mêmes facilités que Bella… soupire Jasper.

De nombreuses hypothèses pourraient correspondre à ma situation, le problème c'est justement que ce ne sont que des hypothèses. On ne connait pas assez de choses sur moi, sur mon mode de fonctionnement pour comprendre qui je suis.

\- Nous devrions peut-être tenter de retrouver Joham… propose Carlisle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas déjà essayé…

\- Il n'en sait probablement pas plus que vous… Pendant tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble il n'a cherché qu'à me tester et comprendre.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même un peu abattue. J'ai l'impression que la situation n'avancera jamais.

\- Nous n'apprendrons que par l'expérience, expose Carlisle. Aussi je propose que nous nous mettions en situation. Isleen a besoin de manger, offrons lui la possibilité de le faire et observons comment ça se passe.

\- C'est risqué… grogne Jacob. Si jamais ça dérape on ne sait même pas si on est capable de l'arrêter.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je suis d'accord avec Jacob. Si jamais pendant la chasse je croise un humain je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir. J'ai déjà réussi à résister une fois. Mais cela reste assez flou. Et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de recommencer l'expérience.

\- Il faut bien tenter quelque-chose ! soupire Seth. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même : il n'y a pas d'humain à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Jacob baisse les bras.

\- Ok… Mais elle reste près de nous.

\- Bien sûr confirme Carlisle. Mais il faut quand même qu'elle se laisse un peu aller, sinon tout ceci n'a aucun sens.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas non plus la perdre de vue !

Ils commencent à débattre en long et en large de comment je pourrais me mettre en chasse tout en limitant les risques. Ce qui est quasiment impossible : je suis un risque à part entière !

\- Elle a peut-être son mot à dire !

La voix de Seth me sort de mes pensées. Comme à son habitude il me défend contre vent et marée, oubliant parfois combien la vie peut-être dure. Pourtant son intervention a mis fin à la conversation et tous se sont tournés vers moi dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Sauf que je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. Bien sûr il s'agit de moi, de mon corps, de mon esprit… Mais ils sont aussi bien placés pour savoir que je ne maîtrise pas tout. Comment pourrais-je prendre une décision alors que je suis si peu sûre de moi. Après-tout, c'est eux qui m'ont forcée à me retransformer. Et maintenant que je suis de nouveau un prédateur, que je me sens mal à l'aise dans mon propre corps ils me demandent de prendre une décision ?

La main de Seth se pose de nouveau vers moi. Pleine de confiance et d'amour. Comme si le doute n'existait pas. Comme si tant que nous restons ensemble il ne pourra rien nous arriver. Je crois qu'il a raison. Tant que Seth est là, avec le lien qui nous retient l'un à l'autre je ne risque pas de me perdre.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Isleen ?

Je ne lâche pas Seth du regard pour puiser un peu de sa force à fin de rester debout.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais chasser et j'ai besoin de manger. Et tant que Seth est là, je ne pense pas pouvoir perdre le contrôle.

\- Alors on part à la chasse, murmure Seth.

\- Oui, mais surtout ne me lâche pas.

\- Jamais.

**I&amp;S**

La nuit est tombée pendant que nous nous déplacions vers le nord, afin de nous enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la forêt. C'est étrange de me dire que chaque pas me rapproche un peu plus de mon foyer, même si je n'ai toujours pas clairement le droit d'y retourner.

Je soupire, il ne tiens qu'à moi de pouvoir le faire ou non.

C'est à présent l'heure de faire mes véritables preuves, de voir si oui ou non je suis capable de limiter mon instinct en chasse. La pression et la peur m'oppressent la gorge et le ventre et je suppose que beaucoup d'entre eux, s'en sont rendu compte. Sans parler d'Edward qui est chargé de surveiller mes pensées. Mes yeux se tournent vers lui. Il me sourit doucement, me faisant comprendre qu'il est bien dans ma tête.

Respire Isleen, respire.

Seth s'approche de moi, frottant sa grosse tête ocre contre moi, comme s'il réclamait des caresses. Je ferme les yeux pour poser mon front sur le sien, juste entre ses deux oreilles. Même ainsi, alors que nous sommes tous les deux sous une autre forme, je peux sentir notre lien pulser avec force. Je le sens qui tente de m'apaiser et de me rassurer.

Lui ne doute pas de la réussite de notre tentative.

Contrairement aux autres personnes présentes qui ne cessent de me fixer avec attention. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'Edward écoute mes pensées, ni que Jasper envoie des ondes pour me tempérer. Je déteste entendre Alice grogner qu'elle est aveugle à cause des loups, Rosalie parce qu'elle en a marre d'attendre que je me décide. Seuls les loups semblent à peu près paisibles, même si je sais que ce n'est probablement qu'une façade.

\- Il serait temps qu'elle se décide : on ne va pas attendre l'aube !

Leah grogne elle aussi d'impatience, d'accord certainement avec la vampire blonde. Il faut que je me décide. Seth m'entoure d'un calme bienfaisant grâce au lien, avant de s'écarter de moi et de faire quelques pas vers la forêt. Sa queue bat d'un air joyeux, alors que sa gueule se fend d'un sourire de loup.

Une invitation au jeu, pour dédramatiser un peu la situation.

Laisse toi allez…

Je ferme les yeux et en une seconde je laisse mes sens de prédateur prendre le dessus.

Comme un son de cloche qui résonne à mes oreilles, je sens mon instinct reprendre les rênes sur mon corps. Mes muscles se tendent d'envie alors que mon odorat et mon ouïe sont concentrés sur la recherche d'une proie. Je tri tout ce qui parasite, les bruits de mes accompagnateurs, ceux de la nature, pour ne conserver que ce qui m'intéresse.

J'ai trouvé.

L'idée m'a à peine effleurée que je suis déjà partie.

Mais cette fois tout est différent, je ne me sens pas seule dans la course. J'attends Seth se rapprocher à grande vitesse de moi, avant de courir en parallèle à ma trajectoire. C'est tellement étrange de le sentir à la fois au fond de moi et autour de moi.

Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson au rythme de la course. Devant nous la nature s'ouvre sur les plantes luxuriantes, les fleurs immenses et colorées parfument l'air qui nous entoure et je ne peux que m'émerveiller. Jamais courir ne m'a provoqué autant de plaisir. La vitesse étire la forêt autour de nous. Les loups qui nous entourent se transforment en des tâches de couleur alors que le martèlement de leur pas sonne comme une chanson à mes oreilles. Mes gestes sont mécaniques tant je suis concentrée sur la beauté du paysage qui nous entoure. Tout me parait magnifique, même à la simple lumière de la lune.

Je frôle Seth pour éviter un fossé et nos yeux se croisent. Comme à chaque fois notre lien raisonne à l'écho de nos sentiments. Le loup dérape légèrement me laissant prendre de l'avance. Je l'entends grogner. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. J'ai l'impression que des ailes immenses ont poussées dans mon dos me permettant de voler. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus haut.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi les loups adorent chasser. C'est à la fois un sentiment de puissance et de liberté, entre le laisser aller total et le contrôle absolu. Je sursaute et réussit à me rattraper à un arbre. Seth vient juste de me couper la trajectoire il se retourne légèrement pour se moquer à son tour. Je gronde alors que je m'élance pour arriver à sa hauteur. Je le frôle de peu mais il réussit à m'éviter, allongeant encore plus sa foulée. Mais il est hors de question qu'il m'échappe.

J'oubli complétement le monde qui nous entoure et la raison de la chasse pour ne me concentrer que sur Seth. J'accélère à sa suite, le poursuivant en riant. Cette fois c'est moi le loup et lui la proie.

Nous jouons ainsi au chat et la sourie un temps infini. Nos frôlements devenant des caresses, nos grognements des expressions de joie. Et le lien… Le lien pulse toujours aussi fort en nous. Peut-être même plus que d'habitude.

C'est comme si Seth était là, vraiment là au fond de mon corps. Bien présent. Son cœur est le mien et nous partageons la même force, la même passion, le même amour l'un pour l'autre. Je me concentre un peu plus et c'est presque comme si je voyais le fil qui nous unie. Brillant et chaud.

Je sens l'amour de Seth m'envahir comme si lui aussi pensait à moi. J'ai tellement envie de partager avec lui toutes ses sensations nouvelles qui nous unissent. Bien plus que des émotions je ressens aussi sa vie, ses muscles, son sang… Comme si c'était le mien.

« _Comme je peux t'aimer… »_

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est mots viennent de moi ou de lui, mais peu importe car ils ont bien moins de sens que la réalité. Nous sommes tellement plus que ça… Plus que deux simples êtres qui s'aiment. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir l'exprimer un jour.

Je suis certaine d'être autant dans ses pensées qu'il l'est dans les miennes.

_ « Je t'aime… »_

C'est si doux…

_ « Seth concentre-toi ! »_

La voix de Jacob dans ma tête me fait sursauter et je me fracasse contre une structure dure et souple à la fois. L'euphorie est retombée alors que je tente d'éclaircir mes idées. Très rapidement je sens la truffe humide de Seth se frotter contre moi à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

Je tâte à mon tour mon crâne, mais tout semble aller bien, même si je me sens un peu sonnée. L'arbre que j'ai heurté est brisé en son milieu et s'est écroulé sous la force de l'impact. C'est tellement étrange de voir son tronc énorme et de se dire que je viens de le casser et que je suis indemne. Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir ainsi tué un être vivant qui devait être là depuis une centaines d'années.

\- Et bien tu n'y es pas allée de mains morte ! rigole Emmett.

Tous se sont arrêtés à proximité pour regarder les dégâts que j'ai causés. Seth gémit en tournant autour de moi inquiet. Seule la présence de Carlisle semble le rassurer un peu, alors que je me sens un peu sonnée. Pas de douleur, mais après avoir couru ainsi, mes sens ont un peu de mal à se réhabituer à être statiques.

Les mains du vampire sont glaciales sur ma peau, mais elles me font du bien. Ses doigts longs et agiles passent doucement sur mon visage, mon front et mon crâne. En de douces pressions il vérifie que je ne me suis pas blessée.

\- Impressionnant, murmure-t-il. La dureté des vampires, mais la souplesse des loups. Ton organisme a vraiment prit le meilleure de nos deux espèces…

Seth gémi à mes côtés encore une fois et je tends la main pour l'approcher de moi. Ma tête repose rapidement sur une de ses pattes avant. Ainsi appuyer sur lui j'entends la force de son souffle à cause de la course et le sang qui pulse dans ses veines à toute vitesse. Même ainsi il représente plus que jamais le soleil de ma vie.

Il gronde quelque chose en regardant Edward, qui lui sourit avant de se tourner vers moi, interrogateur.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va…

\- Pas mal à la tête ?

\- Non. Rien du tout. Juste un peu sonnée. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux ne veulent pas rentrer dans leurs orbites.

\- C'est normal. Lorsque tu coures tes pupilles se dilatent pour continuer à voir aussi bien et il faut leur laisser un peu de temps quand tu es à l'arrêt de reprendre leur forme traditionnelle. Plus tu le feras plus cela deviendra mécanique. C'est un peu comme si de l'obscurité, tu passais à la pleine lumière.

Je soupire, mais il est vrai que plus les secondes passent plus je me sens mieux.

\- Par contre, on peut savoir ce qui t'as fait percuter cet arbre ?

\- Elle pensait à Seth, répond Edward.

\- Non, corrigeais-je. Je pensais à Seth jusqu'à ce que Jacob fasse irruption dans ma tête.

\- Irruption ?

\- Oui… Enfin, j'ai entendu sa voix, comme s'il parlait tout haut sauf que c'était dans mes pensées.

Les loups se regardent les uns et les autres, certainement en pleine communication. Ils grondent, soufflent, s'agitent. Mais seul Edward semble comprendre ce qu'ils se disent. Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi, pressé par un regard peu commode de Jacob.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens exactement des mots que Jacob auraient-dit ?

\- « Seth concentre toi ». Ou quelque chose de ce genre-là.

Le vampire roux reste pensif, alors qu'il échange un regard avec Seth et Jacob. Tous me regardent étrangement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, c'est exactement les mots que Jacob a prononcé au travers du lien de la meute. Personne ne pensait que tu pourrais l'entendre. Aucune imprégnée n'a jamais fait ça. C'est assez surprenant.

\- Aucune imprégnée n'est comme moi. C'est peut-être mon côté métamorphe, qui cherche une meute…

\- Peut-être, on cherchera plus tard… Il serait peut-être temps de se remettre en mouvement.

\- J'aimerai mieux savoir ce qui s'est passé…

\- Tu préfères rester ici, que retourner à la chasse ? s'étonne Edward.

\- Oui.

Son sourire me surprend, alors qu'il me regarde de manière plus fixe comme s'il se concentrait un peu plus sur moi. Ou mes pensées.

\- Elle ne pense plus du tout à la chasse, rigole-t-il. Jacob je crois que tu viens de perdre ton pari…

**I&amp;S**

Autour de moi les odeurs changent alors que mon corps se transforme. Encore une fois. Mais comme les loups me l'avaient dit, plus je me métamorphose moins il est difficile de se sentir à l'aise dans cet autre moi. Bien sûr dès que c'est possible, je renonce à ces dons pour reprendre mon enveloppe humaine dans laquelle je suis bien mieux. Mais les choses sont déjà plus simples maintenant que je sais que je peux passer d'une forme à l'autre sans m'inquiéter.

Après l'incident de la première course, nous avons décidez de retenter l'expérience que le lendemain. J'ai donc passé le reste du temps à m'entrainer à redevenir humaine, puis… Puis… En fait je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle mon autre forme. Parce que mi-vampire, mi-métamorphe, c'est un peu long. Pour l'instant on parle de l'autre forme, mais plus le temps passe plus j'ai l'impression d'être la même personne et que seule l'enveloppe corporelle change.

En voyant que j'arrive à me contrôler, notre groupe a décidé de reprendre la route vers le nord. Nous resterons à pieds jusqu'à la frontière, avant de louer des voitures pour arriver jusqu'à Forks et là… Rien n'est encore fait, cela me rassure d'une certaine manière car je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir en retrouvant la civilisation et tous ses humains. Je ne me sens pas prête à retourner à la réserve. Après avoir fait le deuil de cette existence, c'est vraiment étrange d'y remettre les pieds.

\- Isleen ? m'interpelle Carlisle. Tu es avec nous ?

Je me tourne vers lui pour acquiescer. Nous allons de nouveau nous mettre en route. Je m'étire un peu, espérant chasser le sommeil qui engourdit mon corps même sous cette forme. Le souffle de Seth me caresse la nuque, attirant toute mon attention.

C'est un peu difficile de se retrouver alors que nous sommes entourés de tant de monde. Surtout qu'ils ont tous des sens hyper-développés. Aucune intimité n'est possible. De ce fait, nous ne pouvons-nous transmettre nos émotions et nos pensées que par regards et par gestes. Et si parfois cela suffit, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir discuter avec lui et me laisser aller à des étreintes qui sont bien plus que de la tendresse.

Jacob grogne un peu avant de commencer à s'éloigner en trottinant, rapidement suivit par les autres loups. Les Cullen restent un peu en arrière. Nous devons tous nous nourrir avant d'aller plus loin. La frontière est à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres et il sera plus difficile de chasser. Cependant, les vampires et les loups ne chassent pas ensemble. Trop dangereux, surtout si ils leur venaient à l'idée de poursuivre la même proie.

Lorsqu'il a fallu décider à quel groupe je devais me joindre, j'ai tout de suite préféré rester avec les loups. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance dans les vampires, mais j'en ai trop vu au cours de mon escapade avec Joham et leur façon de chasser me rappelle des scènes que préfère oublier. Et puis, je sais que Seth est là et sa présence me calme à un point inimaginable. Ce qui est aussi un avantage. Aucun des loups n'a protesté, bien au contraire.

C'est la première fois que je les vois vraiment en action. C'est vraiment étrange de voir l'esprit de la meute de l'extérieur. Jacob file devant telle une flamme dansante suivit de Leah et d'Embry, puis de Seth et Quil. Chacun suit sa propre trajectoire et pourtant ils courent ensemble. J'aimerai tant faire partie d'un tel groupe. En fait c'est déjà un peu le cas grâce à l'imprégnation de Seth.

Nous avons fait quelques essais pour voir si j'arrivais de nouveau à atteindre le lien de la meute grâce à l'imprégnation, mais jusque-là nos tentatives sont restées infructueuses. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en féliciter ou non. A la fois j'espère pouvoir faire partie intégrante de cette meute et en même temps le partage de pensée me fout une frousse inimaginable.

J'entends au loin les pas d'un troupeau de cervidés. Impossible de savoir exactement ce que c'est, mais j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche. Ils sont à notre gauche et pourtant Jacob continu de courir tout droit. Peut-être que mon ouïe fonctionne mieux que la leur.

Il y a un troupeau là-bas.

Seth et Quil me regardent avant de fixer de nouveau Jacob. Celui-ci gronde quelque-chose que je suis bien incapable de comprendre. Si nous continuons ainsi nous allons les manquer ! La difficulté de communication va nous faire rater une belle prise. C'est à mon tour de grogner, mais alors que je vais râler sur l'alpha, Leah se détache du groupe. Seth la suit me faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils courent mais je vois bien qu'ils ne savant pas vraiment dans quelle direction. Apparemment Jacob a décidé de me faire confiance sans sentir cette piste. Je prends donc la tête de notre petit groupe de trois. Leah coure à mes côtés humant l'air. Seth vient sur mon autre flan, le pelage luisant.

J'aime vraiment les regarder courir. Ils sont magnifique, encore plus maintenant que je peux voir chaque détail. Leurs muscles puissants, leurs poils brillants et leurs yeux vifs. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose de plus beau et de plus vivant qu'eux au monde.

La louve grise pousse un hurlement de joie en sentant enfin la piste que j'ai indiquée. Et toc ! Moi aussi j'ai de très bon sens ! Seth lui répond, ainsi que d'autres loups plus loin. J'aurais presque envie de hurler à mon tour.

Nous cavalons de plus en plus vite, dévalant le flan d'une vallée. Ils sont juste là en bas. Les deux loups se séparent pour ne pas laisser une chance à nos proies de s'échapper. Leah leur coupe toute retraite, alors que Seth les poussent vers elle. Le moment de manger arrive. Comme à chaque fois j'ai un petit moment d'appréhension. Je déteste tuer, même de simples animaux. Je ralenti un peu, attirant l'attention du loup qui semble comprendre ma réticence car je sens tout de suite une vague de bien être provenir de lui.

Oui tant qu'il sera là, je pense pouvoir surmonter ce genre de chose.

**I&amp;S**

Je me réveille difficilement, un peu perturbée pas le rythme effréné que nous avons suivi jusqu'ici. Pourtant je me sens bien, épuisée, mais aussi reposée d'une certaine façon. Pour l'instant tout est calme au fond de moi. Car je suis en route pour retrouver ma place.

Les bras de Seth m'étreignent solidement. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Cachée au creux de son épaule, je me laisse bercée par sa respiration, les yeux perdus dans le paysage. Après plusieurs jours passés dans la forêt, toujours entourés, le fait de nous retrouver seuls à l'arrière d'une voiture me parait tout drôle. Le silence et cette sensation d'intimité avec Seth…

Nos mains sont liées, nos regards posés sur elles alors que nos doigts ne cessent de se caresser. Pour se rassurer. Pour reprendre pieds à la réalité à deux, chacun puisant dans la force de l'autre. Profitant de ce calme que nous savons éphémère.

Devant nous, Alice et Jasper conduisent la voiture chacun leur tour. Si au début j'ai tenté de rester concentrer sur la conversation, j'ai rapidement décroché. Les vampires sont habitués à rouler vite et pour une fois je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Ils ont tous pris en charge, le passage de la frontière, la location de voiture, les vêtements, la route… Nous n'avions plus qu'à nous laisser porter.

La bouche de Seth frôle mon front pour attirer mon attention. Dehors il fait nuit, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir les lumières de la ville au loin. Ce n'est pas la première que nous traversons, les autres étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup plus bruyantes et odorantes, malgré mes sens humains, mais celle-ci…

Celle-ci je la connais.

Je me redresse un peu contre Seth, serrant un peu plus sa main, mon visage collé à la vitre. Il me caresse doucement, me murmurant des mots doux et rassurants à l'oreille. J'ai l'impression que le paysage défile au ralenti devant mes yeux. L'émotion me brûle les paupières, mais je ne bouge pas, laissant les larmes couler.

Nous sommes à Forks.

C'est si bon de revoir la forêt sombre et mouvante. D'entendre le vent qui fait chanter leur feuille. De voir la pluie qui coule le long de la vitre. Ce n'est pas encore chez moi, mais presque, presque… Nous sommes si près de la Réserve…

\- Ca va aller… murmure Seth contre mon oreille. Nous sommes rentrés.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avait pensé ?


	37. Chapter 37

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! On garde le rythme ! On garde le rythme ! Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais bon si je relâche mon attention une seconde je sens que je vais encore prendre du retard ! Voici donc a suite de DAWN, encore un chapitre inédit (complétement). Et il ne restera ensuite qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue ! Je sais pas si je suis contente d'être enfin arrivée à publier une histoire correcte jusqu'à la fin ou trop triste de dire que c'est fini…

Enfin bref, merci à tous de passer par là ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Pour celles qui m'ont proposées de lire le Kim x Jared, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail sur : princessepipirou hotmail « point » fr . Je vous enverrais les fichiers de là !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Miso : **Hello ! Pas de soucis ! En tout cas merci de ton commentaire ! Oui Isleen retrouve sa famille, et une famille super bien qui est dans l'acceptation des autres peu importe ce qu'ils sont. Et c'est pas si facile (mais bon on est dans l'imaginaire donc…). Le prochain chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant ! Et oui, moi aussi je suis partagée. J'ai l'impression qu'un bout de ma vie va s'échapper pour ne plus revenir. Mais bon toute chose à une fin, même les meilleures… Et puis j'essaye d'écrire autre chose, donc c'est pas vraiment un adieu ! En tout cas cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que c'est une histoire que tu reliras. Je crois que pour moi c'est un de plus beau signe. Alors merci beaucoup ! Pour le Kim et Jared envoi moi un mail que je puisse te faire parvenir les chapitres ! A bientôt !

**Anne : **Salut ! Ton droit est conservé jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ! Il reste encore pas mal de mystère et je me rends compte que certains ne seront pas éclaircit dans cette partie de l'histoire… Car oui en théorie il y a une suite. Mais elle est très très loin d'être commencée ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Zipi : **Hey ! J'ai eu peur que tu ais disparu ! J'attends tes commentaires avec impatience alors attention ! Moi aussi je peux faire une prise d'otage lol ! J'avoue que je ne connais pas cette série… J'en ai entendu parlé, mais ça ne me tente pas trop… C'est pas vraiment mon genre de série !

Eh oui les explications étaient là. Bon j'avoue je les ai un peu plus détaillées pour que ça soit clair. Mais devant les réclamations importantes (lol) et bien je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être pas fait le bon choix d'attendre pour expliquer les choses. D'où mes précisions dans les commentaires ! Donc pas vraiment d'agacement ou contre moi… Je suis plutôt du genre « tristesse » dans Vice Versa (je suis nulle, je les déçois, je comprends pas pourquoi il y a encore des personnes qui me lisent…) ! Tu vois le tableau ? Mais bon c'est aussi ça le jeu de ! J'ai écrit cette histoire comme un bouquin, sauf que s'en est pas un : il y a eu du temps entre les chapitres, parfois beaucoup, et donc à chaque fois pleins de questions arrivent ! lol ! Faire le tri ce n'est pas toujours évident, surtout que tout était déjà écris. Je te dis pas combien de fois je suis allée voir plus vers la fin si j'avais bien tout expliqué !

La v2 est mieux ? Ouf ! J'avais peur de saouler le lecteur en rallongeant la fin et en même temps elle était tellement nulle avant que je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça ! Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête (j'aime torturer mes persos) ! Quant au pari c'était « Est-ce qu'Isleen va se laisser emporter par la chasse ou non ? ». Edward le dit « elle ne pense plus du tout à la chasse » = « Jacob je crois que tu viens de perdre ton pari ». Les deux morceaux de la phrase sont liés.

En tout cas merci pour ton message ! J'attends tes impressions sur le suivant !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

**Réapprendre à vivre**

La lumière du soleil me chatouille la peau dans une caresse chaleureuse. Je descends doucement des nuages cotonneux. Les brumes du sommeil s'éloignent, me laissant dans un état de béatitude immense. Je me sens si bien ce matin. Et à chaque sens qui s'éveil la sensation de bienêtre se développe.

Mon épiderme chauffé par les rayons solaires subit les effleurements de la respiration de Seth. Il est à la fois autour de moi et à l'intérieur de moi. Son odeur me sert de couverture, son souffle de berceuse… Sans parler du son plus primitif mais rassurant de son cœur contre mon oreille. Au creux de moi, je discerne sa présence. Il pulse d'amour, comme une onde chatoyante. J'inspire profondément pour me laisser emporter loin d'ici.

Mais l'appel de son corps est trop fort pour que je m'endorme de nouveau. Si je bouge légèrement ma tête, mes lèvres pourront vénérer comme il se doit sa chaire douce. Seul le désir de ne pas perdre ce sentiment de plénitude m'empêche de céder à mon envie qui ne manquerait pas de le réveiller. Si le temps pouvait se stopper en cette seconde… Une seconde éternelle. Perdus dans notre monde onirique nous n'avons pas besoin de plus que de l'autre.

J'ai enfin retrouvé ma place. Après avoir vécu dans un univers en ruine, où toutes les belles choses qui m'étaient arrivées disparaissaient, je suis de nouveau là où il faut. Dans le paradis où repose mon cœur.

C'est étrange de retrouver toutes ses perceptions qui faisaient mon quotidien et de voir à quel point elles sont importantes. On les oublie souvent, parce qu'on les croit acquises. Et pourtant… Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que le simple parfum de Seth pouvait me faire tant de bien ? Que sa manie de tirer la couverture alors qu'il n'en a pas besoin me manquerait ? C'est maintenant, alors que je redécouvre toutes ces petites choses que je me rends compte à quel point la vie que j'ai eu ici me plait.

A présent, je sais que nous serons bien.

La respiration de Seth s'intensifie, alors que ses bras se resserrent autour de moi. Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller à son tour. Même les yeux fermés je peux deviner chacun de ses gestes. D'abord il cherche à rattraper le sommeil en s'enfonçant dans la chaleur du lit ou de mes bras. Puis son nez se fronce en sentant qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Il soupire. Son corps lui apprend qu'il n'est pas seul, et ses mains caressent imperceptiblement ma peau. Et seulement à ce moment-là, alors qu'il vient respirer mon odeur dans ma nuque, il se réveille. Pas complétement, il met souvent plusieurs minutes avant d'émerger complétement.

C'est les moments que je préfère avec lui. Lorsqu'il est encore trop endormi pour se rendre compte de ses gestes tendres. Quand il vient se réfugier contre moi, pour aspirer ma chaleur, alors que je me gorge de la sienne. Dans ces moments là, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous voir, pas besoin de parler… Il n'y a que nous et le lien qui pulse au rythme de nos cœurs.

Je suis généralement la première à réagir le matin, mais pas aujourd'hui. Non je lui laisse croire qu'il est le premier à découvrir l'aube et généralement il en profite.

Comme ce matin.

Je sens son regard sur moi, qui descends de mon visage au creux de son épaule, jusqu'à mes hanches à peine recouverte par la couverture. Puis ses doigts se promènent sur ma peau nue, me faisant frémir. Aussi légers que des papillons ils roulent sur mon épaule, chutent le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant de remonter jusqu'à ma nuque. Il soupir de bonheur avant de se tourner un peu plus vers moi, embrassant mon front en des milliers de baisers.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? murmure-t-il.

Il m'embrasse en douceur, mais avec exigence, réclamant tout de suite mon attention. Je le laisse mener le ballet de nos langues, encore un peu perdue dans l'engourdissement de notre nuit. Mais cela n'en semble pas le gêner au contraire. Il me laisse à peine le temps de respirer avant de butiner mes lèvres, de les baiser de nouveau… Il me fait perdre la tête.

Il rit en voyant que je m'essouffle. Je n'étais pas certaine que ça soit encore possible… Je le cajole à mon tour, ne résistant pas à l'appel de sa peau. Il m'arrête en reprenant mes lèvres de nouveau comme s'il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher.

Hum…

Nous passons un long moment ainsi à nous repaître de la présence de l'autre sans gêne. Peu importe si on se laisse emporter, si nous devrions faire plus attention à ne pas trop ce précipiter. J'aime sentir l'impatience de Seth qui répond à la mienne. Nos corps qui se frottent l'un contre l'autre.

Nous sommes cependant obligés de nous arrêter un moment pour respirer.

\- Comment savais-tu que je ne dormais pas ?

\- Tu te réveilles toujours avant moi… Et puis, tu ne ronfles pas donc…

Je le tape pour me venger, mes mains remontant le long de son torse pour le chatouiller. Il se débat sous moi, rigolant plus franchement. Il me supplie d'arrêter, cependant rien ne pourra me convaincre de le faire tant j'aime l'entendre rire ainsi. Complétement heureux. Encore un son qui m'a manqué. Il finit par m'arrêter d'un geste souple, ses doigts autour de mes poignets. En théorie je pourrais me libérer à présent, mais je ne souhaite que profiter de ce moment comme avant. De me sentir protéger par sa force et sa chaleur.

\- Ok… Ok ! J'ai menti, tu ne ronfle pas !

\- Alors ? Comment sais-tu que je ne dors pas ?

Il ne me tient plus que d'une main alors que l'autre vient me caresser le visage.

\- Tu es beaucoup moins détendu. Et puis même les yeux fermés je peux voir toutes les pensées qui s'agitent dans ta tête.

\- Hum…

\- Arrêtes de réfléchir, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Profite juste.

Il me connait trop bien. Cette réalisation, plutôt que me faire peur, me montre à quel point il peut m'aimer pour avoir remarqué ma manie de trop penser et en faire quelque chose de tendre…

Son corps bascule sur le mien, qui s'ouvre un peu plus pour lui permettre de s'installer confortablement. Mes jambes l'entourent, mettant nos bassins en contact ce qui nous arrache un petit soupire à tous les deux. Je n'ai toujours pas ouverts les yeux, comme pour refuser le retour à la réalité et profiter encore et encore de ce moment.

Seth se penche sur moi, embrassant mon cou, mes joues, mes paupières… Il souffle au creux de ma nuque, juste où il sait que je suis sensible. Ma peau frémis, alors qu'il passe ses lèvres, sa langue et de nouveau ses lèvres au même endroit. Comment de simples baisers peuvent ainsi me transporter à des années lumières de ce lit ?

\- Isleen, reste avec moi.

Un nouveau gémissement m'échappe. J'ai besoin de plus.

Le simple fait que ma main rejoigne ses cheveux pour une caresse, lui indique mes intentions. Enfin nos intentions vu sa précipitation… Nos corps se soudent. Nos bouchent se cherchent… Nous sommes si proches et en même temps si éloignés… J'aimerai me fondre en lui. Non, il faut qu'il se fonde en moi !

Trop emportée dans notre désir soudain, je ne prends même pas la peine de rougir en sentant son excitation se frotter à la mienne. Nos lèvres se joignent au même rythme que le ballet de nos corps. Sa bouche redescend alternants mots d'amour et baisers. Ses mains se posent sur mes courbes, comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose avant que nous nous perdions.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer un peu d'air, avant de plonger de nouveau sur celles de Seth. Un baiser tendre, un peu en contradiction avec les vagues brulantes qui nous poussent l'un vers l'autre. Nos cœurs pulsent tellement forts qu'ils raisonnent dans le corps de l'autre à un rythme effréné.

Je ne maîtrise plus mes gestes. Une main garde Seth contre moi, alors que l'autre descend de plus en plus bas, explorant son dos, ses côtes son ventre, ses fesses… Je ne sais pas à qui appartient ce cri de plaisir qui raisonne à nos oreilles… La chaleur humide de sa bouche s'amuse à découvrir et vénérer chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je me tends alors que je le sens près de ma poitrine. Sa langue me fait perdre peu à peu mes moyens, surtout lorsqu'elle frôle le bas de mon ventre… C'est…

\- Seth s'il te plait… Plus…

Mais au lieu de le pousser à continuer, mon soupire le fige. Je mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne bouge plus, sa tête posée contre moi.

\- Seth qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois qu'on va trop vite…

L'euphorie dans laquelle j'étais retombe rapidement. Heureusement d'une certaine façon car mes idées sont plus claires. Je n'en reviens pas qu'on se soit laissé ainsi emportés… Cependant, ce n'est pas non plus la première fois. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas aller jusqu'au bout, après tout c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour nous. Et en même temps je me souviens de nos précédentes étreintes, notamment sur la plage, qui sont allés beaucoup plus loin. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

\- Trop vite ? Seth rassure moi, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est déjà passé dans ce lit et sur la plage ? On ne fait rien de mal…

Il s'écarte de moi, roulant sur le côté afin de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Il me cache son visage de ses mains, mais j'entends tous de même ses soupirs.

\- Oui, mais… Je… Je ne suis pas prêt… J'ai peur de faire ça mal… En fait je ne sais pas faire du tout… Et… Je ne peux pas aller jusqu'à…

\- Arrêtes de te flageller. Je ne sais pas faire non plus ! Si ça te stress on arrête. On est là pour se faire plaisir, pas pour que tu te prennes la tête. Qu'on est envie tout les deux ne veut pas dire que c'est le bon moment.

\- Mais…

\- On n'est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il y a tout un tas de choses qui s'en rapprochent… Ça viendra comme ça viendra…

\- Tu ne comprends pas… J'ai cru te perdre… Et maintenant tout semble être redevenu à la normal.

Il soupire de nouveau.

\- Je n'arrive pas à faire comme si de rien n'étais. A chaque fois je meurs de trouille de me réveiller et de croire que ce n'est qu'un rêve… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas…

\- Chut… Moi aussi j'ai l'impression de rêver. Mais c'est la réalité.

\- Je sais… Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus fort…

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une question de force Seth. On doit juste arrêter de croire tous les deux que nier ce qui s'est passé avec Joham va le faire disparaître. Je dois réapprendre à vivre normalement… Et toi aussi. Cela va peut-être mettre un peu de temps, mais on y arrivera.

Silence.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on a inversé les rôles…

Je rigole.

\- C'est juste qu'il y a des choses où nous sommes plus à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Mais c'est aussi ça qui fait notre force…

Il se tourne enfin vers moi, plus détendu. Je tends la main vers lui, le guidant pour qu'il revienne contre moi.

\- Tu sais ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta manière de me protéger, de me rassurer… J'ai toujours cru que je devais être comme mon père : l'homme fort et rassurant. Que je ne devais pas avoir de faiblesses ou du moins les porter seul. Et toi… Toi tu les portes pour moi.

\- Bien moins que toi.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi…

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, me recouvrant de son corps. Je sens qu'il est toujours un peu tendu, alors je tente de l'apaiser en massant son cuir chevelu.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Les autres quoi ?

\- Les autres raisons pour lesquelles tu m'aimes, qu'elles sont-elles ?

\- Curieuse !

**I&amp;S**

Seth descend rapidement devant moi, dévalant les escaliers en quelques pas. Je me demande si c'est la faim qui le fait agir ainsi ou sa bonne humeur de retrouver un lieu connu. Pour moi, j'ai encore l'impression de flotter dans mes souvenirs. Mon corps se laisse guider par la rambarde pour rejoindre les autres en bas, mais mon esprit est beaucoup plus loin.

La pièce principale est comme à son habitude baignée de lumière malgré les nombreux nuages que laissent entrevoir la baie vitrée. Je me souviens des heures passées ici pendant les vacances de Noël, des discussions avec les Cullen, des plats succulents d'Esmée… Je me sens aussi fragile qu'avant, lorsque j'ai découvert tout cet univers incroyable et ces magnifiques personnes qui sont aujourd'hui ma famille.

Les fantômes de ma vie passée sont aujourd'hui lumineux, car je sais que je vais en créer d'autres. Pendant une éternité. C'est tellement étrange. La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, des bassines étaient cachées un peu partout dans la pièce. J'étais affaiblie par une maladie incurable… Cette page c'est tournée si vite. J'ai un peu de mal à faire une croix sur les dix-sept premières années de mon existence. Et pourtant…

Cela me fait du bien de retrouver un environnement connu, sans pour autant être aussi familier que la réserve. Je dois reprendre mes marques lentement et surtout réapprendre à fonctionner comme une humaine. C'est pour cette raison que pour l'instant je vais rester cachée chez les Cullen.

Je n'ai pas osé demander à Seth qui était au courant de notre retour. Depuis notre arrivée ici je pense de plus en plus à Lucas et Alma que j'ai laissés derrière moi. Dire qu'en arrivant ici je ne pensais qu'à les fuir… Maintenant ils manquent presque autant que Seth. J'aimerai tant les revoir et en même temps je suis terrifiée.

\- Isleen ? m'appelle Seth. Tu viens manger ?

Son sourire ne monte pas jusqu'à ses yeux, ce qui veut dire qu'il a certainement remarqué ma mélancolie. Je tente de le rassurer en lui souriant à mon tour, avant de le devancer dans la cuisine où nous attend un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque. Jacob est déjà là, dévorant bruyamment des pancakes. Esmée se retourne pour remplir de nouveau le plat de galettes rondes et chaudes.

Je m'installe entre Seth et l'alpha, mes yeux se régalant à l'avance de la nourriture recouvrant la table. Tout me fait envie. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de vraie nourriture. Je me demande même si je me souviens du goût que cela peut avoir. Je connais cette odeur de pâte chaude et de sucre, l'acidité du jus de fruit… C'est comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours et des jours pour me retrouver devant un buffet plus que tentant.

Je ne résiste pas longtemps à saisir un grand verre d'agrumes pressés que j'avale tout en tartinant un pancake de pâte à tartiner. Hum… Je m'en lèche les lèvres. Cette première bouchée deviens le top départ d'un enfournement dont je devrais avoir honte. Mais j'ai tellement faim.

\- Eh laisse-en pour les autres ! grogne Jacob alors que je lui pique sous le nez le dernier cookie.

Je lui souris avant d'engouffrer la pâtisserie chocolatée avec une lenteur calculée. Il grogne alors que je sur-joue le plaisir de déguster le petit gâteau. Les autres vampires nous ont rejoints et la plupart se moquent des deux loups présents. Seule Bella reste dans le salon, au téléphone avec son père. Lui et Sue ont gardés Nessie à la réserve le temps qu'ils me retrouvent, sous la protection de la meute de Sam. Leah, Quil et Embry étaient chargés de les informés de notre retour en rentrant à la réserve. Si Sue est au courant, alors peut-être que Lucas aussi…

\- Isleen ? m'interpelle Carlisle.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Rassasiée.

\- Tu m'étonnes vu tout ce que tu as mangé ! soupire Jacob.

Je snob l'alpha pour me tourner vers le Docteur Cullen qui semble ne pas avoir obtenu l'ensemble des réponses qu'il attendait.

\- Tu n'as pas soif ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Pas de sensation de nausée ?

\- Non plus. Pourquoi ?

Il me sourit.

\- C'est fascinant de voir comment ton métabolisme arrive à gérer les différents aspects de ta mutation. Nessie, bien qu'à moitié humaine, préfère le sang car cela la nourrie plus que les aliments traditionnels. Nahuel est dans la même démarche. Mais pas toi.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

\- Si. Je suis juste impressionné. Bien sûr je me fis surtout à mes connaissances sur les nouveau-nés, même si Bella nous a montré qu'une certaine préparation pouvait éviter beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu suives le même modèle. Tu ressembles beaucoup plus aux Quileute que je ne le pensais.

\- Sauf qu'elle n'a pas leur mauvais caractère, se moque Rosalie en fixant Jacob.

\- Non, même s'il faut tout de même rester prudent. Nous allons devoir te tester un peu. Je sais que tu es habituée à gérer les émotions fortes de par ta « maladie », mais tes instincts sont plus développés à présent. Nous allons prendre notre temps.

\- Cela risque d'arriver plus vite que prévu.

Nous nous retournons tous vers Leah à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Sam réclame une entrevue avec Jacob et Isleen.

**I&amp;S**

La sonnette retenti, mais je ne bouge pas. De toute façon c'est ce qui a été convenu. Tous sont pressés de retrouver Renesmée, Jacob en tête. Une semaine de séparation est déjà trop longue pour deux imprégnés, alors un mois... De toute façon Nessie trépignait d'impatience apparemment, si bien que Charlie et Sue ont décidés de la ramener au plus vite.

Je suis seule dans la chambre d'Edward, concentrée sur ce qui se passe en bas. Installée dans le fauteuil en cuir, un plaid en fausse fourrure sur les jambes je regarde la forêt danser sous les bourrasques du vent. Dès que j'ai compris que deux humains aller entrer dans le sanctuaire qu'est la maison des Cullen pour moi, j'ai proposé de partir, au moins le temps que le père de Bella et Sue resteraient. Je n'ai aucune envie de les exposer à un possible danger.

Cependant, tous souhaitaient rester, les Cullen et Jacob pour Nessie, Seth et Leah pour leur mère. Bien sûr, Seth a proposé de venir avec moi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sacrifie. Il a autant besoin de voir sa mère que moi Lucas et Alma. Peut-être même plus. Après-tout il a failli mourir pour me rejoindre. Pour ne pas se séparer de moi.

Je revois encore la colère de Leah lorsqu'elle nous a retrouvés. Que ce serait-il passé si nous étions morts ? Comment Sue, Lucas et Alma l'auraient-ils vécus ? Lors de mon saut dans l'océan je n'ai pas pensé à toutes les conséquences de mon acte. Cela aurait pu très mal finir. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour relâcher notre attention.

Des rires me parviennent par la porte ouverte, ainsi que des bruits de conversations que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il faut peut-être mieux. Ainsi isolée, perdue dans le paysage j'arrive à me concentrer sur autre chose que ma peur. Je ne suis pas transformée, aussi je ne sens pas l'odeur de leur sang, mais je me demande comment je réagirais. Mon instinct prendrait-il le dessus ?

Des voix se rapprochent et je finis par identifier la famille Clearwater au complet. Ils doivent être au bas de l'escalier, un peu à l'écart des Cullen et de leurs bruyantes retrouvailles. Cette fois je ne peux résister à la curiosité en tendant l'oreille sans pour autant bouger.

\- Elle est là ? demande Sue.

\- Oui, soupire Seth. Mais elle préfère être prudente.

\- Au moins une qui est raisonnable !

\- Arrête Leah ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal depuis que nous l'avons retrouvé. Elle va plutôt bien même. Franchement j'aimerai t'y voir dans sa situation !

\- Ça suffit tous les deux, gronde leur mère. Et toi Seth, comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air fatigué… Tu ne dors toujours pas ? Tu devrais peut-être rentrer à la maison te reposer.

\- Non. Ça va maman je t'assure.

\- Mais tu ne dors toujours pas correctement ! le contredit sa sœur.

Je me tends un peu dans ma cachette. Je suppose qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que je peux les entendre, sinon ils n'en parleraient pas. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'apprenne ce genre de chose par inadvertance ? Le connaissant il n'a pas cru bon de m'embêter avec ses propres soucis alors que j'ai les miens.

\- Ce n'est pas moi la priorité pour le moment.

\- Mais avec elle tu n'es jamais la priorité ! La peste soit l'imprégnation !

\- Leah tu n'es pas objective à ce sujet ! L'imprégnation est une bonne chose. Et Isleen n'y est pour rien. C'est mon choix de la faire passer en premier, comme elle le fait avec moi.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi… Quand te fais-t-elle passer en premier ? Quand elle saute d'une falaise et que tu la suis sans réfléchir ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Le frère et la sœur se taisent. Ils voulaient certainement laisser ça secret ou du moins ne pas en parler à leur mère. Je les imagine très bien regarder leurs pieds alors que Sue les fixe jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent.

\- Ce n'est rien maman.

\- Ne me mens pas Seth. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord tous les trois à la mort de votre père. Nous veillons les uns sur les autres et pour cela il ne doit pas y avoir de mensonges ou de secrets entre nous.

Un long silence suit sa déclaration. Ils s'aiment tellement. Parfois je m'en veux de l'éloigner un peu d'eux. Pas que je ne les aime pas, et je sais que ce n'est pas leur cas non plus, mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me sentir à l'aise avec elles. Elles sont tellement protectrices envers Seth, que j'ai toujours l'impression de faire quelque chose de travers. Pourtant nous avons ce point en commun : notre amour infini pour lui.

\- Je ne mens pas. Ce n'est rien aujourd'hui. Rien par rapport à la souffrance de la croire perdue pour toujours. Rien quand je la sens contre moi le matin, alors que j'ai passé une partie de la nuit à ne pas dormir de peur de me réveiller sans elle… Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ces semaines de torture. Maintenant je veux uniquement me concentrer sur notre futur.

\- Seth, calme-toi… Nous nous inquiétons simplement pour toi, pour ta santé… Tu n'es pas un surhomme.

\- Je sais, mais je l'aime… C'est même plus fort que ça. Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point elle est importante. Combien je me sens vivant et unique quand elle me regarde. Et j'ai failli perdre tout ça… Alors peu importe si je ne dors pas, si je m'oubli, tant qu'elle est heureuse je le suis aussi. Elle est mon cœur…

\- Seth doucement, tu trembles.

\- Il doit être à bout de force.

\- Assied toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Mais tu pleures !

Les mots ont à peine le temps de s'échapper de la bouche de Sue que je suis sur le palier, mes yeux fixés sur Seth écroulé contre le mur de l'escalier. Je me précipite sur lui, alors que je le vois trembler de plus en plus. J'oublie que Sue peut me voir, qu'au moindre dérapage je pourrai blesser quelqu'un. Non il ne reste que Seth dont le regard est noyé de larme.

Leah écarte sa mère de moi, comme pour la protéger, ce qui est peut-être le cas. Mais peu importe. Mes mains prennent le visage du loup en coupe alors que je m'accroupi devant lui. Il reste un moment dans le flou et je sens au travers du lien toute sa tristesse. Je bois une larme sur sa joue puis une autre.

\- Isleen…murmure-t-il perdu.

\- Je suis là.

Cependant je vois bien qu'il ne reprend pas pied. Au contraire. Son corps s'affaisse contre le mur, comme s'il n'avait plus de force. Même son souffle se raréfie. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi réagit il ainsi si soudainement ? Une pellicule de sueur se forme sur son front alors que je sens sous mes mains son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

\- Il fait une crise de panique, m'informe Carlisle.

Les crises de panique je connais. J'en ai fait un nombre incalculables à l'hôpital. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai pas su lire les symptômes.

Aussi doucement que s'il était de la porcelaine, je le prends dans mes bras. Sa bouche dans ma nuque permet de limiter l'afflux d'air, alors que je lui murmure des mots rassurants. Mes bras l'étreignent avec tellement de force que je me demande un moment si je ne me suis pas transformée sans m'en apercevoir.

Nous restons de longues minutes ainsi, au milieu des autres. Il finit par me serrer contre lui à son tour et je respire enfin. Son souffle se tranquillise en même temps que son pouls et il reprend conscience peu à peu. Mais nous ne nous éloignons pas.

Si seulement il m'en avait parlé… Nous ne serions certainement pas arrivés à de telles extrémités… Dire que je pensais être la seule à avoir besoin de réapprendre à vivre… La crise de Seth me montre bien qu'encore une fois je me suis trompée.

**I&amp;S**

La nuit est tombée. Il est à présent presque impossible de différencier le feuillage des arbres qui nous entoure du ciel obscur. La maison des Cullen est tellement enfouie loin dans la forêt qu'on ne voit aucune lumière de la ville. Comme si on était seuls au monde. Sans la buée de mon souffle sur la vitre je pourrais croire que je suis de retour dans la forêt tropicale.

Derrière moi j'entends Seth se lever. Après sa montée d'angoisse nous l'avons couché afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Je n'ai pas quitté son chevet de l'après-midi, le rassurant dès qu'il émergé un tant soit peu. Je me suis moi-même endormi plusieurs fois, ma tête contre sa poitrine. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu me reposer. Les craintes de Seth font échos aux miennes.

Je ferme un instant les yeux alors que ses bras se referment sur moi. Ses baisers m'arrachent des soupirs, même si nous savons tous les deux que nous n'irons pas plus loin. C'est une simple expression de tendresse.

La veilleuse allumée à côté du lit projette nos silhouettes sur la vitre. Nous sommes beaux ainsi enlacés. Nous avons mis tant de temps à construire ce que nous avons sous les yeux. Il a fallu passer par-dessus tellement de barricades… Tout cela pour arriver ici, différente mais heureuse. J'ai l'impression que mes regrets passés ont disparus, car si c'est pour arriver ici, à cet instant pourtant simple, je n'aurai pas peur de tout ré-affronter.

Seth inspire bruyamment mon odeur, avant de frotter son nez contre une zone sensible de mon cou, m'électrisant.

\- Arrête… Tu me chatouille !

\- Hum… Désolé, mais tu sens si bon…

\- Tu devrais t-y-être fait, le taquinais-je.

\- Non. C'est étrange. C'est à la fois la même odeur qu'avant et en même temps il y a quelque chose d'encore plus… Savoureux.

\- C'est parce que je suis différente…

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de le nier Seth. Il y a une autre… Un prédateur à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Est-ce que tu différencie le loup et l'humain pour moi ?

\- Non…

\- Non, parce que nous sommes la même personne. Que je sois sous forme de loup ou d'homme je suis toujours moi. Deux corps et un même esprit. C'est pareil pour toi. Tu dois juste l'accepter.

\- Mais je suis dangereuse… Mon instinct…

Isleen écoute moi. Nous n'en parlons presque jamais, même au sein des meutes, mais les loups sont dangereux. Comme toi notre instinct de chasseur peut reprendre le dessus à tout instant. Que crois-tu que vois Sam à chaque fois qu'il regarde Emily ? Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison sont dangereuses. Tu n'es en aucun cas pire qu'un autre. Tu es certainement celle d'entre nous hormis Nessie qui a le moins de sang sur les mains. Regarde-toi.

Nos yeux se croisent dans la vitre et je sens la vague d'amour qui gonfle entre nous. Impérieuse et irrésistible. Il n'a pas besoin de parler pour me dire combien il me trouve magnifique et moi non plus.

D'un geste rapide il me tourne vers lui, sa main saisissant ma nuque avant de m'embrasser impérieusement. Nos lèvres se touchent, se caressent, se mordent, se cherchent. Une de ses mains remonte mon haut pour glisser dessous, caressant mes reins, mon ventre, mes côtes. Je brûle alors que mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux. Ma jambe remonte derrière les siennes le poussant contre moi.

\- Ah ! STOP ! Vous allez me traumatiser à vie !

\- Jacob ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

* * *

Hum ! Je sais ce que vous pensez : mais c'est quoi cette fin ? Bah… C'est de la faute de Jacob, à chaque fois que je pensais à cette scène il venait l'interrompre ! Donc pour toute revendication adressez-vous à moi et je lui transmettrais !

A bientôt !


End file.
